walking through life unnoticed
by paniwi
Summary: Vampires, who hasn't heard the terrifying tales of these bloodthirsty creatures. However, the truth has the tendency to hide away under thick layers of rumors and conspiracies. Ryou finds this out one stormy night
1. prologue

**A/N: So here I am with my very first vampire fic, which over time has become my pride and joy. I fear that a lot of the characters will be very out of character, if I stray away to far from their original personality, be sure to tell me (review whore)**

**The vampires in this story are based on the vampires as described by the books "Darren Shan" Which I recommend to everybody.**

**For those who already read it, or will. No indeed, I do not follow all abilities of vampires that are described in those books, My vampires are never half-vampires, don't flit, and they DO have fangs, lol.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story, nor Darren Shan belong to me…And I still don't believe I can be sued if I don't say this :P**

**Now, on with the story**

**_20 December 1905_**

Amused he looked down at his quarry for tonight, he ran swiftly, he had actually gotten away from him the first time, not that he had actually been trying his best to get the boy, but then again he had not expected such resistance from the boy.

His green eyes followed his prey, whose exotic looks made him easy to locate, not that he needed to actually see the boy.

He jumped down from the tree had been perched on and began a cruel game of cat and mouse.

The raven haired vampaneze had very easily been able to catch and kill his prey within seconds, but he wasn't particularly hungry, and blood always tasted better after a good chase.

He twirled around, here a rustling of leaves, there a branch that snapped under his feet.

He played with his prey, scaring him all the more

The prey in question suddenly skidded to a stop in the park where they were currently in.

Bright mahogany eyes, filled with fright, looked around, looking for his attacker.

The vampaneze chuckled, a dark sinister sound that made the boy's blood run cold, and appeared from the shadows.

The boy uttered a small squeaking sound and turned to run, but the creature of the night grabbed the boy's collar, lifting him up to eye level; "well, well, well what have we got here" chocolate colored eyes met cruel green ones.

He flung the boy down, but before he could scramble out of way he planted a foot on the boy's stomach.

He studied the squirming human beneath him, he couldn't possibly be older than 7 years, he was beautiful, long white hair, stubbornly standing up in every direction, cascaded down his back as he tried to get up and out of his grasp, pale skin, only serving to illuminate his deep brown eyes.

Realizing he couldn't get away the white-haired human gave up his struggle and let his body go limp, tears sliding down from those enticing eyes as he began to weep pitifully.

A cruel smile touched his attacker's lips; he removed his foot of the boy's stomach and crouched down next to him.

He grabbed a fistful of the pure white hair, jerking the little one's head back and exposing the tender flesh of his throat. "My name's Otogi, your name boy?" He sneered, deciding to play with the boy a little more.

The boy whimpered softly. "Ba-Bakura." Even with the supreme hearing of his kind Otogi had to strain his ears to hear the boy.

A cruel laugh escaped him yet again. "Well, Bakura, do you know what I am?" he whispered, placing his lips by the boy's ears.

Little Bakura whimpered again. "You- you are a…vampire."

As a response Otogi viciously yanked at the white hairs he held in his hand. "Damn you little one, how I loathe those fucking vampires, you should pray for a fucking vampire to wander past right now!" Bakura's attacker hissed.

Bakura squirmed uncomfortably. "T-then what are you?" He whispered breathlessly.

Otogi smirked. "I, child, am a vampaneze." He felt his prey squirm anxiously, wanting to know what that meant, but too frightened to ask.

"Do you know what that is little one?" he asked, oh how he loved to inform humans of the difference between a vampire and a vampaneze before he killed them, he, Otogi, a vampire! The mere thought made him sick.

In the meanwhile, Bakura shook his head timidly, silent tears still sliding down his cheeks, Otogi caught one and licked it of his finger. "Fucking little vampires are too weak to kill, but a vampaneze, such as myself, will kill humans." He felt little Bakura's entire body stiffen up and reveled in the child's fear.

Laughing insanely he jerked the boy's neck back even further until he thought it would snap, then plunged his head down and bit down on the boy's neck, his frightened pained screams only served to arouse his thirst for blood even further.

Bakura screamed in agony as he felt how the vampaneze bit him, his fangs breaking through his tender pale skin, he would have screamed his voice hoarse, but long before his voice would give up his body did, he slumped back, no longer able to do anything but moan softly and miserably, as the blood loss took it's toll on him.

Otogi pulled back when the little body he held slumped against him, no longer resisting or going into violent spasms.

Another devilish idea popped up in his twisted mind and he pulled back, he placed his hand on the boy's neck where his fangs had punctured the pale skin and sped up the process of causing the blood to cluster and turn into a crust.

Then he extended his left hand and slashed it across the boy's thigh, tearing the skin and watched the red fluid trickle from the small human's thigh to the ground, where a main vein pumped the remaining blood in the boy's body round.

He licked his lips; "such deliciously sweet blood, thank you for the meal little prick, now, I will sit here and watch how you slowly die of blood loss" he said in a disturbingly cheerful voice as he perched himself on a branch.

Bakura in the meanwhile felt dizzy, so dizzy, all the pain had gone, he was barely aware that he even had a body anymore, he was floating away from this world, and despite his tender age he very well realized that he was dying.

With his remaining strength he opened his heavy lidded eyes. "Why?"

Otogi smirked cruelly. "Because I…" he suddenly stopped, then cursed. "Shit, fuck." And with that he took off.

Bakura closed his eyes, letting death slowly take him as he slipped into the darkness.

"MAI, hey Mai, look, over here!" The blond female vampire ran over to her student, sitting hunched over something she couldn't see from her position. "What? Have you found the vampaneze Jou?" she asked out of breath when she had found the younger one.

"No, but I found his victim though." Jou stated softly, Mai noticed his sad tone and placed a hand on his back. "Jou, I…"

"And he's so young, maybe just seven." Jou said mournfully, than suddenly his expression became shocked as the boy let out a small, barely audible, moan. "MAI, he's still alive!" He yelled.

Mai gasped. "What, let me see." she shoved her apprentice out of the way and knelt next to the battered little form, indeed, the boy was alive, but barely.

She cursed as she noticed the long gash in his leg, quickly she placed a hand over it and let the blood cluster in the same way Otogi had, then turned her attention back to the boy himself, he was dying, there was nothing she could do. She sighed, all she could do was make sure he died peacefully and had a proper burial.

Jou noticed his teacher's distress. "There must be something?" He shook her desperately, he's still so young.

Mai held the boy, feeling the life leaving him rapidly, there was one thing she could do. "Jounounchi, back off, if this goes well you will have a fellow apprentice in a minute."

Mai looked over the small form for a second, this was dangerous, she had no idea how much blood his attacker had drunk, but she wouldn't take, just give.

With a small prayer to whatever god was listening she bent forward and her fangs pierced the boy's skin as she injected the venom that would transform him into a vampire.

**Well, this is the prologue, I'll post the next chapter if I get some positive responses, so please R&R, constructive criticism will be used, and cherished, so don't be afraid of being called a flamer.**


	2. 1, fights and captures

**So, the real story begins here, I hope I won't screw up the characters personality too much.**

**_1 December 2005_**

For a moment Ryou stopped to rearrange his scarf around his neck, it was winter and very cold, not odd, considering the thick layer of snow, crunching under his feet as he walked.

He shivered, he wasn't one for extreme cold, in Ryou's opinion the only positive thing about colds was the sparkling beauty that only snow would bring. He loved to look out the window, very early in the morning, when no-one had gone out and the snow still lay untouched in all of its splendor, and see how his everyday world had been turned in a fairy-tale land.

He didn't much like the snow right now though. The snow was grimy and dirty because all of the people that had stepped on it, making it very slick as well, if one didn't look out he would fall down on the cold ground.

He quickly walked on, he didn't like this place, it was cold, and not lighted by streetlights, and he was alone.

Never a good idea unless you lived in a small village where everyone knew everyone, unfortunately for Ryou he lived in a Domino, a town, given, not an enormous one, but a town all the same, and gang-bangers had been pretty active lately, robbing and threatening lonely passer-by's .

"Damn terrorists giving every criminal a heads up lately." Ryou grumbled irritably as he quickened his pace.

The snowy-haired boy shook himself from his thoughts and started jogging in order to warm up a bit and to reach the safe haven of his warm home quicker.

He quickly slowed down however as his body heated up quickly in warm confinements of his thick winter clothing.

Ryou had been at a sleepover party, but it hadn't exactly been a success to put it in a friendly manner. Practical jokes he couldn't exactly appreciate had been pulled. Some people found themselves waking up with gooey stuff on their body, or in the kitchen or even outside. Some of the 'tougher' kids had also found it necessary to destroy right about everything they ventured across, regardless of value or owner.

Ryou had the sinking suspicion that fights would erupt later on as well. As by wonder he had been spared of any picking, most likely because of his ability to slink away in the background. He knew though that sooner or later he'd be noticed, and the culprits seemed exactly the type of people to mock him for exotic hair-color, pale complexion…or anything else they could find and tag as a flaw. So Ryou had secretly packed whatever he had unpacked of his backpack and had snuck out in the early morning.

He had never been happier to be gone from his friend's house before, well, friend, acquaintance. In Ryou's opinion he had no friends, just acquaintances.

He knew no-one in person with whom he would confide in completely, trust them and share everything with them.

It made him feel miserable sometimes, even though Ryou valued his time by himself. He didn't mind being alone, quite the contrary, he loved the time he could spent on his own. He was quite the loner when one thought about it. Though not by choice. He'd rather have someone to share his fears, hopes and dreams with.

But making friends didn't come easy to him, he found the subjects most teens on his school occupied themselves with quite stupid, he just wasn't the type to chat with every available person about the latest gossip of who was dating who. Or what girls were the hottest. Yes, if one thing was certain it was that living alone for a great deal of his life had left his marks on young Ryou.

Unlike many his age he knew what responsibility meant, having carried a great deal of it since he was but 10 years young.

True, there had been housekeepers and nannies and such, arranged by his father, but it was never quite enough to fill that gaping wound left in him after that one fatal day.

Yet Ryou didn't complain, he was healthy, and his father sent him money and regular emails. Ryou knew better then to be bitter, his mother had died in a car-crash when he was 10, and he and his father were left without her.

The only way for Ryou's father to make enough money was, ironically, by not being there where he was needed most, with Ryou.

The good man was an archeologist in Egypt, he had preferred that Ryou would just stay in Japan and go to school, to make sure he wouldn't be devoid of a social life. Ryou's father was well aware of his only child's quiet, shy nature that made him very introverted.

Ryou guessed that his father had thought that those qualities in his character would only become worse if he would be taught in solitude, with little to none other people his age around him. Frankly Ryou didn't mind, he managed well on his own, and he still had a good contact with his father. No, there was no reason to complain, right?

With these thoughts mulling in his head Ryou continued jogging towards his home.

Unbeknownst to Ryou however a mere two streets from where he was jogging, caught up in his own life, a silent battle between two of the most powerful creatures roaming this earth was raging.

Two beings who where in many ways very alike, yet very different. They fought their battle as they had done many times before. And before them, as their ancestors had done.

They both fought with the knowledge that there was no way back, losing meant inevitably death, neither would show any mercy, their loathing for eachother ran far to deep for forgiveness.

Still, despite their fierce battle with one another, both moved with the stealth of a hunting tiger.

They knew that they could not afford themselves to draw the unwanted attention of the slumbering humans, the unwanted attention of their prey.

Bakura stood motionless in the middle of the ally, his dark, serious eyes darted swiftly from left to right. All of his senses were on high alert. His vision aimed at pinpointing even the slightest of movements, his sharp ears picking up on every whisper of the wind, every rustle of a leaf.

He jerked as suddenly a plastic cup was blown past his feet as a result of the howling wind that whipped his white hair around his face.

He relaxed and exhaled softly, where was his enemy? He again jerked violently and whirled around when he heard footsteps behind him.

Another false alarm, a human shape jogged towards him in a calm pace. About 7 foot in front of Bakura the person slowed until he was merely walking, in the silence he could hear the human's small pants as a result of his jogging.

The person walked past him, and greeted him with a soft "good evening." He had a young voice, but didn't seem frightened or confused, which Bakura took as a sign he hadn't run into his enemy. He nodded and greeted the boy back. "Good evening." The boy walked past and his footsteps echoed away and Bakura was left alone with the wind again.

He snarled softly, _damn that vampaneze, first sneaking up on me, wanting to fight, and then play hide and seek. _He thought angered, but still there was no answer to his question, where was he?

His back found out the question to that answer first as suddenly the vampire suddenly stumbled forward, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back.

He gritted his teeth and hissed as he hit the cold ground, immediately scraping the flesh of his palms and he scratched his arm at a sharp bit of frozen ice, leaving a long gash in his left arm, near his elbow.

He barely got time to catch his breath as he was kicked in his side, causing him to roll over unto his back. White hot agony erupted in his side, but the pain also gave him the needed adrenaline rush, and he managed to turn swiftly, grabbing his attacker's foot and pulling him down.

Within a second his attacker, was lying next to him in the cold snow. With effort Bakura heaved himself up and straddled his enemy, firmly delivering his enemy a blow on the chin, and then one in his stomach. He lifted his arm for another blow but suddenly the other jerked his hips off, causing him to loose his balance.

His minor lapse in concentration was all that was needed as two feet kicked him squarely in the stomach, catapulting him off his enemy, only to land against a wall. Bakura let loose a loud agonized scream as his head connected painfully hard against the stone wall behind him.

He saw double in pain and lifted his hand to feel where the wall had hit him. His hand was covered in blood when he retrieved it, _shit._

He looked up to see his enemy stalking towards him with a menacing, smug grin on his face. Bakura gritted his teeth._ Scrap shit, FUCK._

Ryou skidded to a sudden stop from his resumed jogging when he suddenly heard what was unmistakably a scream let loose in the cold night air.

He stood still, unsure of what to do, until he heard another scream being let loose. Without second thought he followed his ears that led him to the crime scene, only so that his eyes could show him a horrific scene.

Bakura hissed dangerously at his opponent as his back hit the ground with a dull thud, but his opponent didn't seem impressed, instead he laughed at the white-haired vampire he had been thoroughly abusing the past 5 minutes, kicking, hitting and throwing him into whatever hard surface he could find.

Bakura panted and stared at the ground, trying to draw powers from himself, but failing to find any resources, he was done for.

His head snapped up as his enemy talked to him for the first time since their fight began.

"You haven't fucking changed over the years Bakura, it has been quite thrill, hunting after you, but today it ends, little weak _vampire_." his raven-haired enemy stated smugly, emphasizing the word 'vampire' making it an insult.

Bakura dragged himself of the ground, jolts of pain shot through every part of his body and he was swaying dangerously. "Stop…bragging, this fight…isn't…over yet" he panted out in a weak voice, though deep inside he knew better, he was far too weakened from his injuries, as soon as he moved his head around the world started to darken and sway all around him, his legs were shaking and only barely supported his body anymore.

He was alone, weakened and about to be slaughtered and he knew it. There was no help, no saving angel this time.

Almost 100 years after the same vampaneze that had tried to kill him as a child finally got his closure, and would finish what he had started many years ago.

Bakura's legs were shaking but he refused to die lying on the ground like a cowardice dog so he used his last power to stand his ground and staggered forward for one last, rather pitiful, attack.

Otogi, his enemy, the sole reason he was a vampire, laughed insanely as Bakura stumbled his way, moving to give him a blow in the face and buried his fist in Bakura's stomach with ease.

Bakura couldn't prevent another horrid scream of agony as his already weakened body was mutilated even further. He stumbled back, gasping for breath violently and ended up sprawled out on the cold ground, helpless and at the mercy of the other, mercy he knew that wouldn't come.

Otogi smirked and his left foot shot out, hitting Bakura in the stomach, again and again, loving every painful scream that Bakura let loose.

He was about to trample over his enemy a bit more when a clear voice rang out, the tone hesitant, though with an underlining courage one wouldn't expect. "H-hey, stop that, leave him alone!"

Otogi immediately ceased his attacks on Bakura and turned his back on him, knowing that the vampire was too weak to attack or get away from him.

Bakura wondered vaguely why Otogi had ceased his line of attack at him and opened his eyes with a great effort, his main objective to stay conscious.

His blurry sight focused a bit on a new shape across the street, a slightly familiar one, the kid who had passed him by earlier. "You!...Run!" He gasped out.

His enemy snarled, turning back to him and kicking him in the side. "Shut your trap." Bakura's vision went black for a second as pain exploded in his side.

He wondered who'd have the guts to even try and stop him, his sharp green eyes fixed on a human shape across the street.

Ryou swallowed nervously as the violent person now turned to him again. _Run? It's a bit late for that._ He thought, panicking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" the vampaneze said in a sing-song voice while slowly advancing on the human in front of him. The boy seemed to be around 16, bearing a striking resemblance to his enemy, lying sprawled out behind him.

In the deathly silence of the street, merely broken by three sets of ragged breathing, Otogi imagined himself to be hearing the boy's heartbeat…a midnight snack, would do him good…very good.

Ryou, who was now starting to regret his decision to ran towards the place where he had heard agonizing screams erupt as though someone was being thoroughly abused, which indeed turned out to be the case, began shaking and unconsciously backed off into the wall as the man, grinning wickedly, slowly advanced on him.

"And what, little one?" Otogi asked in a mocking friendly way, again noting the stunning resemblance this kid wore to his enemy lying in a crumpled heap behind him, but disregarding it. "Do you think you can do about it?"

Ryou backed of some more and swallowed, the truth was, he knew, absolutely nothing,_ I should have called the police_ he thought in a rush; it was a little late for that now though.

Otogi heard his stomach grumble, his wicked grin enlarged yet again as he had already selected his prey for tonight, he had not marked him the way it should be done, but he was hungry and tired after his fight, the young teen would do fine.

He opened his mouth and let his sharp-as-knives fangs slid from their sheathes, making absolutely sure that the boy could see this.

Ryou paled and nearly fainted as he saw the fangs appearing; almost as in slow motion._ No,_ he thought;_ no, no, no, this can't be possible, vampires don't exist, their only a myth!_

The raven haired monster's fangs however, begged to differ, and Ryou found himself backed up into the wall, unable to tear his gaze away from his attacker, and finding that his body seemed paralyzed, leaving him helpless and at the mercy of the one lusting after his blood.

But luck was on Ryou's side, at the point that he was standing nose to nose with his attacker, still completely paralyzed to such an extent his heart didn't even beat faster than necessary, the first ray of the morning sun fell over the pair, and a distant murmur was heard as people, heading for work, crowded the streets, as a train had just arrived at it's destination. Even though the ally, for much more it could not be called, they were in was still deserted.

Otogi cursed under his breath, the sun wasn't immediately deadly or even a bothersome while the rays were still so weak given that he was healthy, but he wasn't, the fight had weakened him as well as his enemy.

What was even more important was the fact that humans were slowly crowding the streets now that the sun had begun its journey across the sky, the last thing he wanted was to end up lynched by a bunch of those weak, pathetic humans.

Cursing loudly he made a break for it while his last words echoed through the street they were in. "I'll return to finish what I started, for the both of you."

Ryou gasped for breath and sank to the ground, the moment that the demon had torn his gaze away from Ryou's; feeling had flooded back into his body, the deadly paralysis leaving him instantly.

Drawing a shaky breath he looked up at the man lying a few foot away from him, was he human? Or a vampire? Ryou didn't know, but what he did know is that either way the person was injured badly and in need of help.

He shakily drew another breath and got to his feet, stumbling over to the other, reaching the man lying on the ground he blinked in surprise a few times.

He looked to be around 17 years of age and bore a striking resemblance to Ryou as far as hair, eye and skin-color was involved.

Ryou jumped back, landing on his behind, as suddenly the boy moaned again and slowly sat up, Ryou dared glancing at him, he didn't _look_ dangerous, but he didn't found that sufficient to go near the other again. "A-are you alright?" He stuttered out from his place on the ground.

Bakura in the meanwhile tried to get over his pain and move, knowing that he'd end up fried when the sun would climb higher when his gaze fixed on his savior, he opened his mouth to tell the boy that he fucking wasn't ok, but suddenly the unmistakable odor of blood, not his own or Otogi's, wafted to his nostrils, only to Bakura the word 'food' would be more appropriate to use.

The boy was close, the boy was human, the boy had blood, he could almost see the veins pumping round the blood in the boy's body, god how he needed blood right now, he craved it, or actually, his battered body, screaming to be healed, craved it.

Using whatever was left of his earlier adrenaline-rush, and going by pure instinct alone, he pushed himself to his feet.

His wounds screamed in protest but he didn't care as he stumbled towards the boy, who looked up frightened, exposing his neck in just the right angle.

Ryou let out a frightened sound and crawled backwards and tried to get to his feet, suddenly his eyes fell on his own left hand, he had scratched it open when he fell, it bled, just a little, but…

Ryou's breath caught in his throat as the boy stumbled towards him with a lustful gleam in his eyes, he stumbled back, and then tried to turn and run, but he was thwarted in his attempt by the slippery, hardened snow and he lost his footing, crashing to the ground again.

He tried to get up again.

"No" it was only a single, soft spoken, demand, the effect even further undone by the ragged cough directly following, yet it caused Ryou to immediately stumble over his feet again and crash to the ground harshly, hitting the cold ground on his side.

He turned over with the intention of getting up and running away as far as possible, as fast as possible, but he was suddenly grasped by the shoulders and pushed down into the ground harshly, the vampire using his entire bodyweight to subdue him.

Ryou whimpered and struggled, then opened his mouth to scream in fright but before he could utter a sound a hand closed firmly over his mouth. His cries were muffled by that strong hand and he knew he would not be heard.

He writhed and squirmed around in terror, trying to push the other boy off him, but he was taller and heavier and his efforts were in vain.

Bakura was now so close to the boy that he truly _could_ see the main vein pumping in the boy's neck, leaning over his fangs slid from their sheaths and punctured the delicate skin, he could feel the boy wincing and wanting to scream and instinctively pushed his hand even more firmly to his mouth.

But it wasn't soon until it fell away as Bakura only had the will and strength left to concentrate on drinking.

Feeling at least a bit of strength returning as he gulped down the red moisture greedily.

As soon as his hand fell away the boy started sobbing and pleading. "Please, please stop, I-it hurts please don't!"

The pitiful pleas were, quite possibly, the only thing that could shake Bakura from his wrong state of mind, taking a few more gulps of the boy's blood he forced himself with more will power than he had used in a long time, to stop drinking from the boy's blood.

Both human and vampire crashed down exhausted, Ryou still firmly in the vampire's embrace, thwarting any escape attempt he might have had as he sobbed softly, completely lost to the world.

For a few minutes both were to out of it to notice anything but then Bakura started to regain his senses somewhat, frowning and still breathing harshly he looked at the boy's neck where blood was trickling down, this boy had had more luck than he probably realized himself.

He had aimed wrong, and missed the boy's main vein, instead puncturing a smaller one.

Had Bakura hit the main vein, the boy would surely be dead or close to death by now, and there had been nothing anyone could have done about it.

Suddenly his train of thoughts was overcome by dizziness and his hold on the boy weakened.

Ryou lay quiet in the vampire's arms, to scared to move a muscle. Not that he could've run anyway, the other held him back quite firmly, that is, he was, suddenly Ryou felt the vampire shiver and the arms encircling his own arms and upper body almost fell away.

Scared to death he jerked forward, freeing himself from the dazed person's deadly embrace; he jumped up and wanted to run, and never look back, to tell himself that it was all a bad dream.

He suddenly felt the insane urge to dive under the covers of his bed and keep the lights on like a scared little toddler.

"Please…don't go." His attacker breathed out even before he managed to set two steps.

Ryou glanced back, and his heart clenched at the sight. The vampire had gotten up into a semi-sitting position, with his palms resting at the ground, he was breathing heavily, and with difficulty, no doubt an aftereffect of the blows delivered in his gut and his entire body was shaking from exhaustion.

Nasty bruises and cuts littered his body, he sported a long gash on his left arm, as well as a wound on his forehead. His hands were skinned and blood spread from a wound in his head down to soil pure white hair.

Blood dripped from the gashes, soiling his clothes and body, and falling on the ground, mingling with the white snow and whatever of his own blood that had been spilled.

Ryou didn't know what to do, help him or leave him. The memory of what had just been done to him flooded back and a thought crossed his mind, he had been bitten by a vampire…did that mean?

He couldn't take it anymore and stumbled back, taking one last glance, looking him in the eyes, spoke his heart. "I'm sorry."

That was far from the end of it though, Ryou had done exactly what Bakura had hoped for he would do, with the experience of a hundred long years of vampirism immediately took what was his only chance of survival.

Throwing in whatever strength he had left Bakura locked eyes with the frightened brown ones the moment he apologized, and forcibly forced his way into the boy's mind, enslaving him and effectively ridding him of any free will.

Ryou wanted to scream, but found himself unable as he realized how he was tricked as he gazed into the dark eyes of the other. Dark brown as they had been they now seemed to be almost pitch-black.

Terrified Ryou tried to tear his gaze away from his vampiric look-alike, only to find that the more he resisted the hypnotic gaze, the more his resistance faltered. _No, no, no, NO, NO go away, leave me…alone, go…away. _

He mentally struggled and mentally screamed to stay in control, to not lose himself to this vampire, but it was impossible not to give in. _Give it up boy, you're mine now._

_NO,NO, NO…no…no…no._

Bakura gritted his teeth, damn, the boy was strong, or perhaps he was just too weakened. All he really wanted was to close his eyes and sleep, but he couldn't, not yet anyway._ I need you, you're mine, give in to me_ he commanded. He was weakening more with every passing second, but he felt the boy's resistance falter as well, which gave him the strength to continue.

Ryou finally lost the will to fight, and could only stare into the other's eyes, listening to the soothing voice filling his mind, he felt himself falling under the captivating spell of his attacker as all feeling, pain, cold, warmth left his body and he floated away on a fluffy cloud, losing himself completely to the vampire as the world turned black.

Bakura knew that he had won when the terrified look on his face was replaced with a glassy, vacant look, showing no emotion whatsoever.

He tore his gaze away from the boy and fell back to the ground, crawling around weakly to a shadowed place; breathing deeply a few times, to calm down his runaway heart, he motioned for the boy to come closer.

The boy immediately stepped closer and crouched down next to him without hesitation. "What's your name, boy?" Bakura asked softly.

"Ryou." Bakura grimaced at the complete lack of, of _anything at all_ in the boy's –Ryou's- voice, he'd even choose hatred and contempt over this eerie nothingness.

"Alright then Ryou, who is at home…in your house?" Bakura's voice grew weaker with every second, as he prayed for a positive answer, which he got.

"I live alone, no-one will be there."

Bakura couldn't believe his luck, not only had he escaped certain death by his enemy, but also he had found the ultimate hide-out to recover from his injuries, turning back to his newly acquired slave he instructed. "Take me…there, I am weak so, so you will have to…support me, no-one is to know, avoid…others as much as possible, stay out of the sun as much as possible as well."

A brief nod in acknowledgement was all before Ryou aided him in standing up, leading him through the streets towards his home, avoiding the few people out on the streets at this ungodly hour, until they reached the teen's house, a torturous half an hour later, in which Bakura fought with all his might to stay conscious.

Bakura leaned against the wall when Ryou stood still in front of a door, his head tilted forward slightly, not capable of making the tiniest of movements without Bakura ordering him too.

"Unlock…the door, take me to a place where I can rest." He croaked out. Ryou did as he was told and led Bakura too what was obviously the boy's bedroom. He sat down on the bed. He needed something to eat. Turning to his little slave he instructed him to make some soup.

As Ryou's footsteps grew fainter as he made his way to the apartments kitchen Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, careful not to drift off in slumber and thus losing his grip over the young teen involuntarily playing host for someone he must hate and dread beyond recognition by now.

With his eyes closed Bakura watched through Ryou's eyes how the boy made soup when something remarkable happened.

A flash of awareness seemed to shoot through the boy's mind without warning and almost immediately he grabbed the garlic, making Bakura smile and frown at the same time, frown because the boy still seemed to have some free will left to fight him, and smile because of the myth Ryou seemed to believe that vampires were allergic to garlic.

He had Ryou put back the garlic and nothing special occurred anymore as some minutes later Ryou came in again with two steaming mugs of chicken-soup, which they ate in silence

Bakura felt considerably better after Ryou's blood as well as his soup, all he wanted to do now was sleep, but that would most surely mean losing his grasp over Ryou, he had to make sure that the boy wouldn't run or pose a threat to him while he slept.

He looked around the room, but found nothing of use. He turned to Ryou. "Is there anything like rope or handcuffs in this house?" He asked.

He was met by silence as Ryou automatically racked his brain for the requested items. "Yes, in the basement."

"Fetch it."

So it happened, and working quickly and trying to ignore his pain and exhaustion he tied the boy's wrists to eachother and then to the bed with the rope Ryou had brought, then throwing him a few pillows and a blanket from the queen-sized bed which was littered with pillows and blankets.

No longer caring for anything Bakura drew the blankets over himself and fell into deep healing slumber.

**And that was chapter one, let me know what you people think and press the pretty review button please**


	3. 2, a rough start

**It took me some time, and I'm still not happy with the start of this chapter points down but here goes nothing, enjoy.**

_Bakura looked at his surroundings. He stood on a field filled with grass, here and there were stray leaf-less trees, casting strange, frightening shadows._

_Bakura wasn't afraid, the darkness was where he belonged. A night sky filled with stars was above him, he shivered as a cold wind blew around him, chilling him to the bone._

_He walked on, in front of him there was a forest, somehow his feet led him straight to it. He possessed neither the will nor the desire to turn anywhere else._

_Old voices whispered to him, elusive, he couldn't quite understand them no matter how he strained to understand. They teased him, tickling the edges of his conscious mind. _

_He didn't stop when he reached the edge of the forest, instead walking straight on, brushing the cold wet vegetation aside to make his way through the forest._

_He suddenly caught the glimpse of an open spot, his feet automatically brought him there. But the moment he set foot on the open space, the scene changed. He was younger now, 6 maybe 7. A vicious cackle filled the night sky of the city of London. Whirling around he caught a glimpse of a tall figure, sauntering towards him, with piercing green eyes filled with malice._

_He opened his mouth to scream…_

Bakura jerked awake. "What the fuck!" He muttered out. His breath came in ragged pants, it hurt to breathe, why did it hurt to breathe?

Bakura looked around wildly, where the hell was he? His eyes didn't meet the familiar interior of his own room, instead coming into contact with a large room, done in light blue colors, and light wood used for interior, and tidier then one would expect in an average teenager's room. Books were stacked away neatly in their rightful places, office supplies set neatly on the wooden desk. The floor was of a soft white carpet and a TV set and the radio were set so that one could easily reach them from the bed.

The curtains were drawn, but through a small opening he could see daylight coming in. He quickly diverted his eyes, not accustomed to daylight, nor taking kindly to it. He scanned the room as the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. The fight with Otogi, the boy who had mysteriously come to his rescue…and, his confused state of mind, causing his savior so much stress and pain…Speaking of the boy.

Bakura glanced down, to see the boy was still asleep. He looked rather peaceful like this, a content look on his face as he snuggled deeper in the warmth of his blanket.

Bakura glanced at the nightstand with a digital clock on it next, it was 6 pm, the last bit of sunlight would soon disappear, he decided to go to sleep for a bit longer. He gently lay back on the soft pillows and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come, he simply wasn't tired anymore.

He tried to calculate how long they both had been asleep. The sun had just come up when all the commotion ended, he remembered that much. So it must have been about 7 in the morning, 11 hours, he'd been out of it 11 full hours. He sighed a little, at least he felt better. His body still hurt, but the sharp stinging pain had been replaced with a dull throbbing. Especially his head hurt with a continuous throbbing ache.

He looked himself over from his sprawled out position on the bed, his entire body was littered with cuts and bruises, and he realized that he was going to need to clean them, it was a miracle that he hadn't get any infection as of yet anyway.

Bakura was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a soft moaning and ruffling of sheets coming from somewhere beneath him. He glanced down and saw the boy opening his eyes slowly. One look on him told Bakura that his suspicion had come true and that he had not possessed the strength to keep control over the younger ones mind while he slept.

He was suddenly very thankful for the ropes binding Ryou. He laid back on the bed, pretending to be asleep, and covered his face with his hair so that he could gaze unseen on the boy, he was curious how the boy would react.

The quiet in the room was merely broken by two pairs of soft breathing. With fear coursing through his veins Ryou slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the person sleeping in_ his _bed. He raked his eyes over the lump covered by the sheets and the jumbled mess of white hair, soiled with grime and blood.

He tried to get up but realized his hands were bound by rope, rope he recognized as being his own. He tried to remember how it ever got to this, but didn't come much further then remembering this person slamming him down, and…something, a blur here, and then, he had wanted to run…but couldn't, why? Ryou couldn't remember at this time, though he realized that somewhere hidden deep in the bowels of his unconscious mind he knew in every stunning detail what had happened.

But for now he couldn't worry about that, he swallowed softly, willing himself to think of escaping the presence of the other as the only thing on his, still sluggish from sleep, mind.

He tugged gently at the ropes that held his hands bound and darted another scared look at the other teen. Ryou glanced at the knots in the ropes next, they hadn't been made properly, perhaps a result of the state of utter exhaustion the other had been in yesterday.

Holding his breath Ryou began to work on the ropes, twisting his lean wrists so that the knots loosened, and eventually he managed to wriggle one hand out of the knot, the other soon following.

He checked up on his captor again, but he still seemed fast asleep. Taking a deep shaky breath Ryou rose to his feet, noticing he was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday, even his shoes and jacket were still on.

He said a big step forward as softly as he could, then looked back at the man currently occupying his bed, still no movement or any acknowledgement whatsoever to his actions.

Ryou turned back to the door and walked over as softly as he could, reaching out to open it.

Bakura quickly closed his half opened eye when the boy turned back to him, apparently checking whether or not he was still out cold.

Under the blankets Bakura clutched the reassuring form of the key to Ryou's room in his hand. The smaller boy was trapped, the door was locked, the only route to the window led past him.

Bakura shifted a bit so more of his jumbled white hair fell in front of his eyes, so he could gaze upon the boy unseen.

He watched with some degree of amusement as the young teen tentatively reached out to the door, fully intending to throw it open and make a break for it.

Bakura smirked at the soft cry of anguish Ryou let out when the door didn't heed his command and stayed firmly closed.

"No." Ryou whispered, grabbing the door knob again, with both hands, and rattling it, cringing at the sound drifting into the room, sounding scandalously loud in the quiet room. He stiffened, praying to whatever god was listening that the other hadn't awoken.

Bakura sat up in the bed softly, and chuckled deeply. He saw the boy stiffening before slowly turning around and facing him.

Neither said a word as they stared at each other for awhile, before Bakura spoke. "My, my, in a hurry, aren't we?" He smirked at the boy playfully and extended his hand, displaying the key he held. He let it jingle softly in his hands, taunting the boy with it.

"You locked it." Ryou's voice sounded feeble, even in his own ears, he pressed himself into the wall in fright when Bakura sat up a bit straighter, but also noticed the slow movements and pained expression gliding over the others face.

"That I did, I couldn't have you running away, now could I." Bakura jested.

Ryou swallowed nervously, his eyes darting around the room nervously in search of escape, he came to the same conclusion as Bakura, there was none. "Please…let me go, I've done nothing to hurt you." Ryou pleaded.

Bakura threw the key up and caught it again casually before answering. "Quite the opposite, you're brash, yet brave, actions this morning are the only reason I'm still alive."

Ryou frowned, racking his brains to remember exactly what had happened this morning. It was still all a blur, he remembered walking home in the snow from the sleepover…and faintly remembered something this man being beaten…but apart from that it was all a blank.

Bakura saw the boy's brow furrowing in concentration, and realized. "You don't remember what happened."

Ryou's head snapped up, it was definitely spoken as a statement, not a question. He diverted his eyes from the other person, not quite ready to admit that the other boy was partially right, he bit his lip softly and changed the subject. "What's your name?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, this boy had some balls, demanding to know his name in his current situation, he was in no situation to be making any commands, he answered nonetheless. "Bakura."

"Oh…ok my name's…"

"Ryou." Bakura interrupted.

Ryou's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" He whispered, pressing himself into the door.

Bakura stared at him sharply. "You really don't remember anything at all do you?"

Ryou looked down, that wasn't entirely true, the longer he stood here, talking to the other, the more memories flooded back to him, the walk home, this man being beaten, the other attacking him for daring to interfere, but none of that explained how he had ended up tied to his own bed with this so called 'victim' sleeping in _his_ bed.

"I-I…what, what do you want from me?" Ryou said in a soft frightened voice, not capable of saying what he originally planned.

Bakura shifted a bit uncomfortably, the boy seemed so scared, it was slightly heart wrenching. Bakura forced the feeling out of his mind. He narrowed his eyes and glowered at the boy, who cowered under the look full of malice.

Bakura made an impatient sound "I want you to take me in and take care of me as long as I'm unable." Bakura stated simply.

Ryou eyed him suspiciously. "And?"

"And you will be my main blood supplier for the time being."

"W-what?" Ryou's eyes widened as the other's words still seemed to resound in his head, as suddenly another memory invaded his mind…not just attacking…biting…sucking…blood.

"Y-You, you're a…vampire."

"So you finally noticed." Bakura deadpanned.

Ryou slid to the floor, burying his head in his hands and muttered. "No…no way, you're just some psycho…pretending too…too."

Bakura glared at the smaller boy in such evident misery. "A tad in denial aren't we? I'm a vampire, you're a human, fucking live with it."

Ryou didn't budge or react to Bakura's harsh words and thus Bakura tried to somehow reason with the boy. "Oh come on, it can't be that hard to believe."

Ryou's head snapped up. "I do believe you, that's sorta the point."

Bakura snorted. "Come of it, little rat, I'm not going to kill you."

Bakura couldn't help but snort in amusement at the incredulous look being cast his way, but Ryou kept quiet, creating a silent tension that could be cut with a knife.

Bakura didn't mind, he had all the time in the world, and he was pulling the strings, there was nothing to do for the boy but to obey him anyway.

Finally Ryou broke the silence with a feeble: "What are you going to do with me?"

Bakura looked up, having lost his focus during the uncomfortable silence. "I just told you, I need your blood."

Seeing how the others eyes widened in alarm he sighed. "Come here." He commanded softly, deciding on an even more gentle approach.

Ryou gasped, and pressed himself to the door in alarm at the softly spoken demand.

"Little one, I won't, I _can't_ hurt you, how could I ever, you saved my life." Bakura reasoned, still speaking softly, coaxing him.

The response came in a frightened whisper as Ryou pulled his knees up, curling his body in a protective manner around himself. "N-no, you'll do…THAT…again."

Bakura blinked a bit stupidly. "uuh, that? What, that?" Suddenly the metaphorical light bulb went on with Bakura. "You're afraid I'll control you again."

Ryou winced, and looked the other way, unable to form coherent words.

"If it helps any, the distance between us at the moment really doesn't affect that ability, I don't intend on hurting you, physically or mentally, but you must corporate with me."

"W-why?"

Bakura sighed exasperated. "Damn, isn't it obvious? What did you think I was about to do, say goodbye and let you go about your own business? So you could go and warn somebody about me, I hate to break it to you, but that's not gonna happen." He burst out. "Now GET OVER HERE."

A sad terrified sniffle and Bakura stiffened. _Oh no, don't go there, don't do that kid!_

But Ryou did go there, curling up further and letting tears of fear slide down his face, sobbing softly.

"Oh, kid…Ryou, don't do that, I didn't mean it." Bakura pleaded, the sight of the boy weeping unhinging him.

When Ryou didn't respond he groaned inwardly and flipped the blankets back, snarling at the loss of the wonderful heat. He slid out of bed and approached Ryou slowly, mindful of his injuries and throbbing head.

He crouched down beside Ryou, who flinched away. "Don't worry." Bakura crooned, he hesitantly extended an arm and petted Ryou's silver locks before awkwardly patting him on the back. To his utter surprise he felt Ryou inching closer, tentatively placing a hand on Bakura's cheek. He smiled through his tears. "Warm." He muttered.

Bakura smiled awkwardly. "Vampires are not, what movies and books proclaim them to be, we don't kill nor are we immortal."

Ryou looked up. "I'd like to believe that." He murmured.

Bakura opened his mouth to reply, thrilled with the sudden progress when he suddenly felt two hands being thrust in his, still sore, stomach, pushing him backwards and thoroughly knocking the wind out of him.

Completely unprepared Bakura tipped back, landing on his ass, his wounds screaming in protest at the sudden violent movement, He grabbed for his stomach, and desperately willed his lungs to take in air again.

When he finally managed to look up his eyes darkened dangerously. Ryou had scrambled to his feet and made a break for the door, _with the key in his hands._ Suddenly it hit Bakura what had happened, the boy had lured him right in and had stolen the key right back from his pocket where Bakura had put it.

Bakura grunted and scrambled to his feet. It was hard to breathe now he was exhausting himself like this. Every breath of air sent a stinging sensation through his system and he noticed that some of his wounds started bleeding again.

But he had to get up, he had too, or the boy would get away. He couldn't allow that, it would be the death of him if he let the boy get away.

Grunting he pushed himself to his feet, and stumbled to the human. Thankful that it was just a 16 year old human, and not another, far more powerful creature he had to subdue.

Ryou's breath came frantically when he hastily and with shaking hands tried to unlock the door when suddenly he cried out in pain.

He writhed as Bakura squeezed the main muscle in his neck, screaming and writhing at the stinging pain.

He was ushered forward without much consideration until his back hit something soft, his bed. His neck was released but now a fist came down on his wrist painfully hard, forcing him to open his hand and surrender ownership of his key.

His chin was suddenly grasped by Bakura's strong hand, forcing him to look at the vampire. Ryou cowered at that look filled with malice.

"Clever boy, but not clever enough, now you listen to me very carefully." Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously. "Either you are going to be a good boy and obey me, if you choose not to do so, that which you fear might just happen again, capische?" Bakura threatened, apparently he had done well, for the threat seemed to work, Ryou's eyes widening in shock and fear.

Ryou began shaking all over, cursing himself over and over for not being able to escape, but for now it seemed there was no other option than too obey. "I understand." A long pause, then a feeble sounding. "I'm sorry."

Bakura got off him, though still holding Ryou's arms and thought of something. He tested his luck and prodded at Ryou's mind gently, hopefully without the boy noticing. Satisfied when he found that there were still remnants of his control left in the younger ones mind, opening a whole new set of possibilities, this made taking control a lot easier.

He released Ryou's arms and rolled next to him, propping himself up against the pillows, trying to calm his frantic breathing.

He glanced side wards briefly when his prisoner scooted to the other side of the bed, creating as much distance between them as he possibly could, and remained silent.

Bakura grumbled. "It doesn't have to be this hard you know." He informed the other.

"What do you mean?"

Bakura heard the fear and anxiety coming through loud and clear in the boy's voice, that and something akin to carelessness, as though he had resigned to fate. It annoyed Bakura that the boy still didn't seem to get the notion that he was in no danger, however, he remembered all to well how scared he had been…that one night.

Facing Ryou he answered. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, but for now we're stuck with eachother, so we might as well make the best out of it. Fuck, I can think of places I'd rather be with people I'd rather be with as well, so don't think you're the only one who got the bad end of the deal."

Ryou flinched. "Aren't you mad at me?"

Bakura snickered. "For that trick you just pulled you mean? Hardly, I found it rather clever actually, hitting below the belt, but still." For the first time since they met Bakura saw the ghost of a smile creeping unto Ryou's face, also noting amused how his face turned a lovely shade of pink at the somewhat ambiguous compliment.

It didn't take long before it vanished as soon as it had come and Ryou's face turned back to the sad, mixed with fright and worry look.

"What's ailing you boy? There's more than just good old me, isn't there?" The vampire observed.

Ryou dared glancing at Bakura's hand quickly. "This morning, when we met…should I have died?" He asked his captor with trembling voice, it wasn't quite what he had wanted to ask, but for now it would suffice.

Bakura smirked wryly at that. "Yes, you must be one damn lucky bastard to have survived. You should've been killed, first by Otogi, that's the guy who was beating the living shit out of me, and then by me as well."

Ryou shivered and willed himself not to draw into a protective hold again. "But…I didn't"

Bakura's eyes softened. "No, you didn't…and that's a fucking good thing too, I don't think I could've forgiven myself if you had died at my hand."

Ryou blinked. "Stop it with that." He muttered, bowing his head, white locks falling before those troubled brown eyes.

"Stop it with what?" Bakura inquired, delighted to finally have some form of mutual communication going on with the human.

"With pretending like you care, I mean…you're a vampire, why would you care for my life? Isn't killing what you do in order to survive?…or is it just a principle matter of not wanting to owe anyone anything?" Ryou demanded to know.

Bakura sighed annoyed. "I wondered when we'd get to this." He said lightly. "Listen kid, once you manage to get rid of all your horror book and horror movie induced prejudices, it's not a hard concept to grasp."

Ryou blinked and Bakura clarified. "Vampires don't kill their prey, humans that is to say, easy as that."

Ryou snickered softly. "Your actions are rather contradictive with your words." He pointed out, and Bakura noted that hint of carelessness in his voice again.

Bakura nodded. "I know, and if the higher up's in the vampire community ever find out how I attacked you they're really gonna get their feathers ruffled." Bakura wanted to bite his tongue of, right there and then. Of all the things Ryou had no business of knowing, this was pretty high on the list

"Vampires live in an organized community?" Ryou asked, and continued before Bakura could agree. "So, if it's all so bad and stuff, then why did you attack me like that? And how would you have struck otherwise?"

Bakura cocked an eyebrow, figuring that now he started he might as well come clean, it didn't matter in the end anyway. "You finished now? Good. To answer you're questions: A) yes we live in an organized community with a law and council and all that shit.

B) I attacked you so viciously because I was delirious, in pain, and in severe need of blood after that beating, and, C) otherwise I would've asked you the time, knock you out, put my fangs in your upper arm, take three gulps of blood and leave you to wake up on your own accord."

To his surprise Ryou giggled, he was glad for the display of slight happiness all the same. "Asked me the time? Now what purpose could _that_ possibly serve?"

Bakura shrugged. "I need to have an excuse to start talking to a complete stranger in the middle of the night don't I?"

It came out in such a defending manner Ryou couldn't help but snicker again. He was glad he had come to his senses again, there earlier scuffle enough to snap him out of his drowsy state of mind. Though the vampire next to him still frightened him beyond belief, fear no longer controlled his actions. All Ryou could hope for was that the vampire was telling the truth in regards to their ways with humans.

Ryou thought back at when it had all began, when that black-haired person…Suddenly Ryou's frail hopes that the vampire was telling the truth crashed and burned and he turned back to him. "You lie!" He yelped out.

Bakura turned his head sharply. "Pardon me?"

"Y-you said that the only reason you attacked me the way you did was because you were delirious, but what of the other person then! He wanted my blood too, and he sure as well wasn't aiming for my upper arm!"

Bakura regarded his near hysteric prisoner with sympathy. "That son of a bitch is no vampire, Ryou."

"He sure looked like one." Ryou retaliated.

"True, but he isn't, he is what is called a vampaneze, and yes, they do kill."

Bakura caught on, on Ryou's skeptic look. "No-one forces you to believe me on my word, honestly I don't give a flying fuck about _what_ you think as long as you keep quiet and do as I tell you for the incoming week, perhaps two."

Ryou lapsed into silence, unsure of what to do and what to believe. Bakura regarded the silenced boy and changed the subject. "What are your daily activities?"

Ryou blinked and looked up. "W-what?"

Bakura snarled. "What are reasons for you to leave the house?"

"Well, school, and groceries, not much else really." Ryou answered in a small voice.

Bakura thought about it, school wouldn't form a problem, the boy could call in sick, but groceries were another thing…they both needed to be fed, and talking about feeding…

"You're going to have to call in sick on school, I'll figure something out in regards to the groceries. For now, do you have something to eat? I'm starving, and I'm betting you're pretty hungry too." Bakura guessed.

Ryou nodded quietly. "I am hungry, what would you like?"

Bakura shrugged. "Anything will do, and no, I will not spontaneously combust into a heap of dust by the mere sight of garlic." He added snickering.

Ryou smiled a little again, whether or not the vampire lied to him he didn't know. But at least it seemed he wasn't out to harm Ryou. "I understand…should I get the first aid kit as well, you look pretty beaten up." Ryou noticed, figuring he might as well try to get on the vampire's good side.

Bakura nodded. "Thank you, I do need something to clean those cuts, the last thing I want is to get infection."

Ryou stood up and turned a bit unsure to Bakura. "Eehm, s-sir…I'll need the key."

Bakura blinked at Ryou, now that the boy stood he suddenly noticed he was holding his wrist gently in his hand. The wrist in question was showing signs of a bruise. "That looks painful." He said, pointing to Ryou's wrist. "Get back here for a moment, I will need to see if you've broken it."

Ryou swallowed, sitting next to the vampire with a good meter distance was one thing, actually having him touching him, another.

Bakura noticed Ryou's hesitation and stuck his hands up, palms forward. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ryou bit his lip softly and inched closer, tentatively sitting down next to the vampire, fidgeting a bit.

Bakura grasped his arm in a firm grip, placing Ryou's wrist in his hands. He shifted his fingers over the bruise, pressing here and there softly. He inched a bit lower, towards the bruise and pressed firmly. Ryou jerked and wanted to pull his hand away in a reflex but Bakura held it, frowning and looking on. Eventually he looked up. "Well, you didn't break it, but it's pretty bruised."

Ryou mumbled something and Bakura added. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have hit it so hard."

Ryou chuckled nervously. "And I shouldn't have pushed you I guess, it's alright, I'll get some bandages for it, I'll be fine." He assured the other.

Bakura didn't let him go yet though. Instead he placed his hand fully over Ryou's bruised wrist and closed his eyes, still holding Ryou in place.

Ryou shivered as a warm, tingling feeling suddenly pulsated through his wounded wrist. He immediately felt the throbbing pain subside until it was barely noticeable anymore.

When Bakura removed his hand, Ryou stared at his wrist in wonder, the pain had subsided and the dark bruise had become considerably lighter.

He moved his wrist lightly, it still hurt but less. He looked up surprised. "Reiki?" He asked.

Bakura nodded. "Yes, that and some more vampire stuff, I picked up some stuff from my old teacher, she's the best healer you'll ever find." He glanced at the wrist some more. "It should heal in 2 days or so completely."

Ryou bended his wrist cautiously. "Thank you, and…sorry for being such a royal ass earlier."

Bakura smiled. "So am I, I wasn't exactly the most considerate person either." He placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "That's not to say I'm giving you my full trust now, you'll still hate me in a few, I'm good at that, making people dislike me, not a clue why though."

"Must be the attitude." Ryou dead-panned.

Bakura smiled and laid back in the bed. He moved just a little to fast and winced at the pain in his head.

Ryou jumped up. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll go get some food and bandages, and tea, you'd like that?"

Bakura looked up at him. "Relax, I won't die that easily." A more serious look crossed his sharp features. "Getting above mentioned items means getting out of my sight, Ryou."

Ryou wrapped his arms around himself and looked down, Bakura could feel the fear radiating of off him. He offered a small grin. "Told ya you'd hate me in a few, didn't I."

Ryou sighed. "I don't hate you, just what are you going to do?" He whispered mortified.

Bakura reached out, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "From our previous discussion I take it you remembered this morning's happenings again?"

Ryou swallowed and shivered. "Yes, yes I do, it was…frightening, I thought you were going to kill me." Ryou confessed.

"No such thing is going to happen, but I must keep an eye on you. It is unsafe for the both of us if you were to go anywhere without my knowledge."

Ryou looked up, meeting the vampire's eyes and immediately diverting his eyes again, not wanting to look at those dark hypnotic eyes, yet drawn to them. "I don't understand that! I mean, I understand you don't want me to tell that you're here, but why would it be dangerous for me?"

Bakura shifted. "Don't you remember what Otogi said right before he left? I was only half-conscious but the way it sounded to me was something along the lines of 'I'll come back for the both of you.'"

Ryou shivered. "But then he won't stop, even if you've left, and how did you end up from my captor to my protector anyway?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the hint of rebellion. "I'll make sure he won't ever bother you after I leave, and why should I not want to protect the one I owe my life too."

Ryou said nothing but his eyes showed sign of a few mixed emotions, Ryou was obviously at a loss of what to feel or say

Bakura grumbled. "You want the truth, or the fairytale?"

Ryou looked away. "I, I don't really…" He trailed off, took a deep breath, and tried again. "One portion of truth please."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Save the sarcasm kid, you'll need it later." He paused and leisurely made himself a bit more comfortable. "I controlled your mind yesterday, that's why you woke up with your hands tied to the bed. I was too weakened to keep my hold on you though, _however_, now you've been under my control once it's easy enough to keep tags on you or revive that control. Go fetch what you must, move through the house freely if you like, but if you choose to do so, keep in mind that even the most fleeting of thoughts will be heard by me, every action, every thought, every movement will be monitored." In complete honesty Bakura couldn't always be focused on keeping an eye on Ryou 24/7 but off course the boy didn't need to know that.

Ryou looked at him, an obvious disbelieving look on his face. "I don't believe you! That's impossible!" So much for that theory, Bakura didn't give up yet though.

Bakura gave him a scathing look. "Do you wish for me to give a demonstration? With you as guinea-pig? It can be arranged, if that is what it takes to make it absolutely clear, then so be it."

Bakura's voice was so menacing that Ryou took an unconscious step backwards. He suddenly found the white carpet very intriguing.

Bakura cursed the silence Ryou had lapsed into, and decided to just act, instead of engaging in another endless discussion leading to nowhere. He focused on Ryou's form standing before him uneasily, mentally reaching out and grasping the dwindling strands of control that were still there.

Ryou's eyes grew wide and his head flew up at the sudden feeling soaring through him. His left hand rose to rest at his temple. Ryou couldn't for the life of him explain the feeling he was currently feeling, but the feeling was there all the same, insistent and nagging. Ryou began to get the uneasy feeling of knowing that someone was looking over his shoulder, judging his every move or action.

"Are you now, finally, convinced?"

Ryou was snapped from his thoughts by the vampire. "W-what did you do to me?" He whispered in a choked voice.

"I revived the control I held over you, you are my property, in the most revolting way I can think of. I can do with you as I please, if I wish for you to jump out of the window you would, if I'd wish for you to drown yourself, you would, if I wished for you to tear the house down, you would and there's nothing you could do about it."

Ryou stumbled back, Bakura's words shaking him to his core, he could feel that the other wasn't bluffing. He _knew_ the other wasn't bluffing, he had experienced it first hand this very morning already.

He wanted to take another step back, but found his attempt thwarted by the wall, inconveniently placed in his path. "So…_are_ you going to make me…hurt myself?" He uttered in a feeble voice, a terrified sob in his voice.

Bakura smirked. "Not unless you disobey me, this is where you stand, I'm not going to fucking repeat myself so you'd do well paying attention." His eyes narrowed.

Ryou nodded timidly, not leaving his position in the corner of the room, which was not to Bakura's satisfaction. "First of all, get your skinny ass over here."

Ryou didn't budge, and Bakura lost his patience. "NOW."

Ryou cringed at the vehement command and shuffled over, tentatively making himself comfortable next to the vampire.

Bakura in the meanwhile valiantly tried to ignore the moral side of his character that was currently joining forces with Ryou's big, frightened eyes. He shook his head, white hair flying behind him, and cleared his head.

"You won't leave the house unless you're told so and you won't contact anyone, and tell them about me or my whereabouts. When I tell you to do something for me, you will. If you think you can't, tell me immediately, without dodging the point, I hate it when people do that. Keep to these rules and you will come to no harm, however, if you so choose to disobey there will be serious repercussions, got it?"

Ryou swallowed. "Got it." He affirmed, and drew his knees to his chest, keeping his head down submissively.

Ryou jerked when a soft hand landed on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "Don't worry, I'll try not to demand to many absurd things of you, but you can expect some."

Ryou offered a weak grin. "Cultural differences, I'm sure."

Bakura smirked. "Lets hope so, it's a long time since I've led anything near a human's life, but I'm sure something must've lingered…I don't know, something about not screaming, no food-fights, brush your teeth, wash behind your ears…strange things."

Ryou laughed through his fright at the other's moronic behavior.

Bakura quieted down, glad that the younger one was something resembling feeling comfortable. "Ryou, could you go and get something to eat, drink…and that first aid kit you spoke of would be very welcome too."

Ryou nodded, looking at the bloody crusts on the vampire's arm, and then sighed. "Running would really be pointless, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

Ryou smiled sadly. "No matter, I have nowhere to go anyway, I'll be right back." Bakura nodded and watched Ryou leave, he laid back and contacted Ryou's mind.

_**Can you hear me Ryou?**_

_I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this._

_**I'm sure of that.**_

_Shut up, I'm in denial, I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this_

Bakura laughed aloud, this just might become…interesting

**and another chapter done, I don't seem to have much useful to say in the author's notes do I? plz R&R**


	4. 3, accustoming

**Things are finally running a bit in this story, I'm typing away at it right now. Since its testweek, gives me plenty of time to procrastinate and write rather than learn and get bad grades and stuff.**

He hadn't marked her, which was fucked up, still, he could not wait to first mark her, for it would take far too long. He needed blood, and he needed it now. Desperate times asked for desperate measures, was Otogi's opinion.

Smirking he followed his graceful prey unnoticed, as she was walking cheerily down the street.

She was a young female who looked to be around 15 years of age, long straight light-brown hair cascaded down her back down to the small of her back.

She wore simple clothing in light pastel colors, showing off perfect round curbs and long legs. Her face was one of innocence and oblivious to her doom lurking in the shadows, truly a beauty.

Had he not been so worn out he would've had his fun with her first, yet, there were more beautiful fish in the sea than this little girl. But she would provide him exactly with what he needed, what he craved.

An evil conniving leer marred his handsome features as she past by the tree behind which he was hiding and he softly snarled. "Here I come bitch, whether you like it or not."

He waited until the girl, whistling happily in a way that made Otogi growl at the hideous sound, had past him by before he jumped out of hiding. He fastened his pace until he was close to her, yet still concealing himself in the shadows. Green eyes darted to the ground and located a small twig. Deliberately he set his foot upon it, knowing that she'd hear the sound.

Shizuka stopped whistling and turned around, her greyish eyes nervously darting around, in search of the soft rustling she could have sworn she just heard, yet, nothing could be found.

"Well, hello there handsome." Shizuka jumped as a deep voice, laced with undisguised lust and malice, addressed her from the shadows, almost purring.

"H-hello, where you behind me just a second ago? I-I thought I heard something?" Shizuka asked, She unconsciously backed off from this mysterious boy that instinctively made her feel uneasy. There was something about him that just wasn't quite right.

"Yes…yes that was me, and, there is something I want from YOU, my dear girl." Otogi stated this softly, menacingly. Not able to resist playing with his delectable prey before taking from her what he wanted.

"Please, go away, you're scaring me." Shizuka brought out, taking yet another step back, feeling fear and panic rising as he immediately stepped closer again.

Otogi allowed a smirk to rise to his lips. "Oh, I don't think so beautiful, you see, what I want from you…is your blood.

Shizuka never had the chance to scream as Otogi shot towards her like an arrow from a bow. His left hand shot out to hit the girl's neck, effectively knocking her unconscious. He fisted a handful of the thick brown hair, jerking her head back and thus exposing her neck, and drank until Shizuka's body could give no more.

After cautiously making sure that no evidence of the murder remained Otogi headed back towards Domino from the little village where he had hid in. Once he had restored all of his strength, he would finally finish his 'business' with Bakura, the first human being to have ever escaped his clutches. And once he was finished with him, his little look-alike, who was the only other to have lived through an encounter with him, would perish as well.

A cruel, bone-chilling laugh echoed through the night as Otogi began his scheming, he would get his closure, one way or the other.

Ryou sighed and leant forward on the kitchen counter, staring wistfully at the door leading into blessed freedom.

He wouldn't go and he knew it, he was just too much of a god forsaken coward to go.

**_Now you're too hard on yourself, not that I mind with thoughts like those running through that rebellious head of yours._**

Ryou winced and grabbed a glass, filling it with water too the brim and gulping it down all at once to calm himself down. Only now he realized how thirsty he was as he immediately filled the glass again to quench his thirst. He winced a bit at the connotations that 'to quench his thirst' brought with it.

He didn't respond to Bakura but deliberately turned his back to the door leading out and quickly grabbed the first aid kit, an empty bottle he filled with water, and a few necessities that were needed in order to make a sandwich.

With his hands full he stumbled back up the stairs, and back into his room. He looked over to the bed, where Bakura sat, apparently in his absence the vampire had taken it upon himself to undress into his underwear, his clothes lay neatly folded on his bed.

Bakura looked at him critically. "You might want to change into something more airy, aren't you hot?" He asked.

Ryou blinked and looked at himself, suddenly getting Bakura's point. He was still dressed in his warm clothing from yesterday, jacket and shoes included, while the heat was on.

Ryou nodded mutely and set the items in his arms down before proceeding to undress until his shirt. There was sweat on his shirt but he ignored the quirked eyebrow of the vampire as he refused to take the T-shirt and jeans hiding his skin off. He'd change later.

"Shy aren't we, what do you have to hide?" Bakura teased the younger boy.

Ryou turned crimson and stared, a bit accusing perhaps, at Bakura's muscular chest. There was no way he was going to show his own skinny body compared to the muscular, beautiful male on his bed. In Ryou's eyes the situation was humiliating enough already.

Bakura let it slide and decided it didn't really matter anyway, even though secretly he found it a pity that the boy wouldn't undress a bit further, he was single anyway as it was, and secretly ogling a pretty boy was always a nice way to pass the time. After a good century of life experience he didn't really care about hiding his sexual preferences anymore.

Ryou sighed, trying to keep himself from looking envious at the other boy's muscles and picked up the first aid kit, and placing it on the nightstand. "Do- do you need any help with that?"

Bakura looked up surprised, not expecting the boy to offer help, especially not the kind that consisted of physical contact of any kind.

"It'd be most welcome." Bakura answered.

Ryou nodded and nudged Bakura aside so he could sit on the bed, grabbing the first-aid kit and rummaging through it, in search of disinfectant, but then stopped. "You can first take a shower if you like, its right over there." He said, pointing in the right direction.

Bakura's sharp gaze fell on Ryou immediately, and Ryou cringed, getting the assumption Bakura made. He didn't say anything while he felt the other's sneaky presence in his mind, in search of anything fishy, when he didn't come across anything he smiled, dared Ryou even think it? Apologetically. "That's kind of you."

Ryou nodded and showed Bakura the way to the towels and everything one generally needed to wash themselves.

After he had showed everything he went back to his room, the unfamiliar essence of the other, mingling with the coppery odor of dried blood met his nose. He frowned and changed the sheets of his bed swiftly, as they were ruffled, muddy and bloody, once he was done he walked over to his closet and pulled out a stretcher, making a bed for himself, he got a feeling the couch or spare room was off limits.

Next his gaze fell on the big comfy chair near his window, he sighed and sat down on it, making himself comfortable, watching the moon appear and listening to the rhythmic sound of the shower.

In the meanwhile Bakura looked around the bathroom. He placed the clean briefs that always traveled with him on the washing rack and stripped the old one, after a moment hesitation throwing it with the rest of the dirty garments belonging to Ryou. He turned on the shower and turned to tame his wild hairs while the shower heated up.

He grabbed the hairbrush, smirking at the white hairs caught in it, it might as well could've been his own.

By the time Bakura had his hair tamed (to some extent) the shower was hot, and he was cold, goosebumps forming on his light skin.

Stepping under the shower felt like being reborn, the hot water washed away the grime, dirt and blood of his skin and warmed him quickly. He located the soap and began washing himself, carefully washing the dirty gashes to avoid infection, and soon after finally getting the chance to wash the blood and dirt out of his hair as well, he was glad for that particularly, as his scalp had already begun to itch, protesting the filth caught in his hair.

When he finally came out he felt slightly reborn and amused when he found the garments Ryou had laid out for him just outside the door with a note on it in a small neat handwriting:

_They might be a bit small, but it's the best I can find, I hope it's ok_

_-Ryou_

He looked up with the clothes in his hand, where was Ryou? He smiled when he located the boy in his room, Ryou's mind filled with a peace only sleep brought.

He dressed in his clean briefs but didn't dress into the garments yet, knowing he needed to tend to his wounds first.

Upon walking into the bedroom Bakura found that his suspicion was right and that Ryou had fallen asleep, he lay in the big comfy looking armchair, breathing softly.

Bakura decided he could take care of his own injuries and quietly, as to not to disturb Ryou, began tending to his wounds.

Ryou opened his eyes from his little evening-nap and focused on the person on his bed. He didn't move and contented himself by watching him. He seemed to be tending to his cuts, sitting relaxed on Ryou's bed, humming a soft tune to himself.

Suddenly he looked up and glanced behind him. "Had a nice nap?"

Ryou smiled, not really surprised the other knew he was awake. "Yeah, thanks, do you still need help, for whatever you haven't done yourself?"

"No, it's ok, I'm done anyway." Bakura said as he bandaged up the last cut.

Suddenly Ryou caught glimpse of something shiny around Bakura's neck. "Aren't you supposed to spontaneously combust into a heap of dust at the sight of a crucifix?"

Bakura smirked and swatted lightly at Ryou. "Don't steal my line, and for the record, I only spontaneously combust into a heap of dust if you aim a fire thrower at me."

Ryou giggled slightly. "Pity, I always wanted to see someone spontaneously combust into a heap of dust."

"Go to Hollywood." Bakura advised, and grabbed the small crucifix around his neck. "This was given to me by a dear friend, who is, unfortunately, already dead. I wouldn't trade it for the world." He stood and started dressing, tucking the necklace safely under Ryou's oversized T-shirt, which fitted him perfectly.

"Already dead?" Ryou realized his own question and turned crimson. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Bakura chuckled. "You made your point, you're sorry, don't be, if I didn't want to talk about her I wouldn't have mentioned it. She was a niece of mine, a human, they tend to live shorter than vampires, she grew old for her kind and had a happy life. That's why her death didn't really bother me that much."

Ryou swallowed, thinking of his own mother, Bakura had a point, he realized, when he thought of how his mother died there was always that one lingering thought, those words spoken over and over in regret at the funeral. _She was still so young, she still had her whole life in front of her._

He willed the thoughts and memories away, focusing on his current company instead. "You said earlier that vampires aren't immortal, but how old do they grow then?"

"Differs, generally they age 10 times as slowly as humans, but off course humans aren't all turned at the same age, so two vampires turned on the same day could respectively grow 300 and 800 and they could both die of old age."

Ryou nodded. "Can I be impolite and ask your age?"

Bakura smirked. "Already a big boy, 107, why are you looking so incredulously?"

"Impossible, you look like you're 17, which means that when you were turned you were…"

"7 years old, correct." Bakura cut through Ryou's sentence."

Ryou looked down, wondering if he was going too far when Bakura spoke up again. "It's ok, curiosity isn't a sin, it just gets us into shit loads of trouble at times."

Ryou grinned uneasily, and fidgeted in his seat at Bakura's next words.

"You obviously weren't finished with your line of questioning were you?"

Ryou shook his head and suddenly decided he was hungry, and he made his way too the platter with sandwiches he had prepared during Bakura's shower. "Want one?"

"Gladly, and you don't have to worry about asking me questions, I don't bite…well, actually, I do… but that's beside the point."

Ryou shivered, trying to shove the prospect of Bakura living of his blood out of his mind for the time being, which turned out to be pointless, as Bakura decided to bring the subject up himself.

"You are aware I'll need to feed of your blood aren't you?" Bakura questioned, trying to be friendly. He knew this wasn't any human's favorite subject.

Ryou was no exception as his hand flew to his neck, where Bakura had so ferociously bit him. Bakura nodded when he saw the movement Ryou made. "That's why I brought this up, I never attack human's that way, it's dangerous. I thought you should know that, don't worry, your neck, wrists or any other body parts vital to preserving your life are safe." Bakura assured him.

Ryou nodded quietly and walked over, handing Bakura's his sandwich. "You need blood now right?"

Bakura nodded. "I do, especially in my current state, once a day would be very welcome, but I don't think we can achieve that, it be too much an exertion for you." Bakura said in a business like tone.

Ryou looked pretty pale, he couldn't really imagine how this would go, he wasn't sure he wanted to know either, but he was left with little options it seemed, so he only wanted to get it over with.

"Just get it over with then." Ryou said, instinctively drawing his neck into his shoulders.

Bakura nodded and motioned for Ryou to come closer, he hesitated but then inched closer. Bakura sighed, he hated this, but it had to happen, better be quick and put an end to Ryou's fright.

He grabbed Ryou's hand suddenly and jerked him forward, causing Ryou to end up with a surprised yelp in an awkward sprawled out position on Bakura's lap, Ryou didn't have the time to catch his breath when his arm was pulled out from under him and a sharp pain made itself apparent in his upper arm.

Ryou bit his lip and held as still as he could given the circumstances, feeling the vampire first piercing his skin with his fangs and then sucking on the wound, finishing with licking the remaining blood of the wound, and then pulled back completely.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Bakura affirmed. "Now I think you need to tend to your arm and I need to brush my teeth." He said, smothering the urge to grin, which he knew wouldn't display a very beautiful sight.

Ryou nodded and grabbed the bottle of disinfectant as Bakura vanished into the bathroom again. Ryou looked after him and couldn't help but admire his confident stride.

He shook his head, what kind of weird thought was that? After all, it was a very strange thing to envy someone stronger, more confident and more beautiful then yourself. _Yeey, for sarcasm_ Ryou thought wryly.

He smiled up at the vampire when he came back. "Did I hurt you?"

"Neeh, I'm used to people slamming me into the ground and biting my neck and such so this wasn't so bad." Ryou smirked slightly at his lame joke.

Bakura swatted at him lightly. "Give it a rest, will you."

Ryou flinched. "Sorry."

Bakura sucked in a sharp breath of air. "It wasn't meant as a warning little one, it was merely a joke, like you intended it."

He watched Ryou relax a bit, and then, to the boy's utter embarrassment, his mouth stretched open in a yawn.

Bakura roared with laughter. "Looks like someone's tired."

Ryou nodded. "I just slept the entire day, how can I be tired already?" He wondered.

Bakura smiled. "Last time you were under my control, it wasn't a restful sleep, feel free to sleep, but you'll have to call in sick for school first." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded. "And what about you then?"

Bakura extracted his cell phone from his black trench coat. "I'll be fine little one, the night is where I belong, and some silence will do me good." Bakura answered grinning and handed Ryou the cell phone. "Just tell them you got the flu or something, or syphilis."

Ryou quirked an eyebrow at Bakura's joke and looked up the number, he found it and dialed it. After two rings the phone was picked up and a happy voice announced itself.

"_Hello, Domino High School, you're speaking with Hamasaki Suzuku, caretaker."_ A cheery voice rang out to Ryou.

"_Hello miss Hamasaki, this is Eiri Ryou speaking."_

"_Oh hi Ryou, how are you, why are you calling?"_ The caretaker's voice interrupted.

"_I wanted to say that I'm sick, and I doubt that I'll be able to make it Monday."_ Ryou said in an over-exaggerated tired tone, coughing for good measure.

Behind him he heard Bakura chuckle at the show he was putting up.

"_Ow, that's sad news to hear my dear, get well soon. do you have someone looking over you?"_ The caretaker's concerned voice came over the phone and Ryou couldn't help himself but smile at the woman's obvious concern.

"_Yes ma'am, I have, I have to go now, goodbye."_ He said.

Bakura smirked as Ryou handed him back the phone. "A born actor, I almost cried over it, the fake cough just did it."

Ryou laughed at him, not really knowing a good retort, and yawned again.

Bakura moved to stand. "H-hey, wait, what are you doing?" Ryou asked a bit unsure.

"It's your bed, I can take the stretcher." Bakura said offhandedly.

Ryou blinked and then came to life, grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him back on the bed. "No, it's ok! You're already comfortable here, besides, you're injured, I'll take the stretcher!"

Bakura turned to face Ryou. "If you're sure."

"I am." For a moment neither males moved, Ryou still holding Bakura's wrist gently.

Ryou suddenly came to his senses and let go of Bakura's wrist, blushing ferociously. He quickly turned and moved to the stretcher. Undressing to his briefs quickly and covering himself with the blankets as quickly as he could.

Bakura caught the shy action and laid back himself on the bed. "Why are you so shy about your body? Are you religious?"

Ryou blushed. "No, not really, well, I believe there's something out there, something bigger or higher, or I don't know what, but, I'm not specifically a Christian or a Buddhist or something."

"Why so shy then? I asked you this before, not that it's any of my fucking business, but since we're stuck with eachother."

Ryou blushed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Nothing, it's just…I'm so skinny and weak, and you're, beautiful and strong and graceful, I just…" Ryou shrugged helplessly, at a loss for words.

Bakura stared at the smaller body covered by blankets. "Come of it, you might not have all those badass muscles, but you're certainly not weak, not skinny, but lean, so get a grip." Bakura complimented, feeling ridiculous, he wasn't a fucking counselor for god's sake!

Ryou blushed and laid himself down. "I'll go to sleep now, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Positive, goodnight little one."

"Goodnight, Bakura…can I put the lights out?" Ryou asked timidly.

"Not a problem."

Ryou reached over to the switch and a second later the room was to dark for even Bakura to see clearly for the first few seconds. He wondered what time it was right now and looked at Ryou's clock. 9.30 PM, it read.

Bakura grinned. _Time flies when you're having fun._ He looked down at Ryou's form, in the silence, merely broken by the howling of the wind, he could hear the boy's soft breathing.

He smirked, he was quickly developing a soft spot for a boy who would've forgotten his very existence within two weeks. He knew he couldn't let the young one go with his memories, but he wasn't about to inform Ryou of that. Bakura figured that it might make him rebellious again.

Bakura stared out the window, looking at the bright moon that played hide and seek with the clouds. He wondered how Ryou would take it when he was informed about the fact that no human, except when decided differently by the counsel, was to know about vampires. He smirked, first he told Ryou far too much, and later he was going to have to go out of his way to make sure Ryou remembered none of it, damn, he was an idiot.

He riveted his eyes back on Ryou, he had his eyes closed but was obviously not asleep, turning and writhing to make himself comfortable on the wobbly stretcher.

He inwardly cursed and focused on Ryou's mind, lulling him to sleep.

He watched as Ryou's form stilled and his breathing evened out. Once he was absolutely clear that Ryou was fast asleep he got up from the bed, opening the window with the intention of climbing out and get some fresh air, however, upon feeling the icy cold night air hitting his body he changed his mind and closed the window again, instead contenting himself with staring out the window at the darkened sky.

He wondered where Otogi was right now, most likely he had already killed an innocent person, someone undeserving of such a cruel fate.

Bakura knew that he couldn't much share his opinions about vampanezen with many of the vampires, especially the older ones. Many of the vampires became vampires in the first place because they no longer felt any affinity with the human race, some were even revolted.

Fools they were in Bakura's eyes, running away would never help solving a problem, and there was a problem. With vampanezen running amok everywhere, starting to multiply in number and no longer killing as secretly as they used too.

For Bakura, the fear of being 'discovered' by humans and the fact he still felt an affinity with humans was reason enough to hunt vampanezen down. He cast a glance back at the peacefully sleeping Ryou. To think that a person such as Ryou would be grabbed by a vampaneze because he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time was unbearable to him. Bakura couldn't possibly see how vampires could simply turn their back on the facts laid down so blatantly before their eyes, especially since their own existence was threatened as well.

It was only fortunate that vampires and vampanezen were at war anyway, both races fighting over the right to reign supreme, this giving Bakura the chance to hunt after vampanezen.

Bakura closed his eyes fleetingly. If there was one thing sure it was that vampires were by no means different from humans when it came to emotions. They lusted after wealth and might, fought over irrelevant things, they even had their own little crusade going on.

Vampires in their beliefs of not killing humans, keeping a low profile, keeping the worlds of humans and vampires as far apart as possible.

These were things that disgusted any 'decent' vampaneze. According to their beliefs humans were merely placed on this earth to serve their needs, and to serve as the next generation of vampanezen. Bakura wouldn't be at all surprised if many vampanezen wanted to gain control over the world, in Bakura's eyes, they'd be just about childish enough for that.

Things like this had Bakura worrying, the number of vampanezen kept growing, and the poor and homeless, the ones that would not be missed, and were therefore the exact people vampanezen aimed for, were dying out.

Even though vampanezen only fed once a month, taking a human life in their wake, and were very rare, sooner or later people would notice, and Bakura couldn't help but wondering what would become of this world then.

Bakura was snapped out of his reverie by the soft ruffling of sheets, he turned, watching Ryou shift in his sleep, coming precariously close to the edge of the wobbly stretcher.

Bakura smirked and walked over, gently nudging Ryou back to the center of the improvised bed, to keep him from falling, and checked the time again, only half an hour had passed.

He decided to wake Ryou up at midnight, the boy was going to have to adapt to sleeping at day time and living at night time. For now, Ryou could rest, and Bakura felt at peace.

Bakura curiously poked through Ryou's room, looking for something to occupy himself with until he could wake the boy. He walked over to the desk. The schoolbooks turned out to be boring, he had too much decency for the diary and Ryou's homework just cried out 'I'm too intelligent for my own good.'

Then Bakura spotted a few picture frames, curiously he picked one up. The smiling face looking at him from the picture could be Ryou if he were female and a few years older. A woman with long straight white hair, fair skin and warm brown eyes looked at him. She was wearing a simple green dress and both her hands were placed on her tummy for obvious reasons, the woman was obviously pregnant, probably of Ryou. Other pictures displayed Ryou as a younger child with his parents, especially his mother, and one only held Ryou.

Bakura smirked amused at the picture. It featured a 7 year old Ryou in old torn clothes, a smear of mud on his face and displaying, with a wide grin, a tiny plastic guitar. On top of his wild white hairs a small, happily colored, hat was placed. It obviously was his birthday.

Poking further to kill the time Bakura found a guitar, a real one, neatly stacked in a corner. He reminded himself to ask if Ryou could play, talking about music.

Bakura turned to where Ryou's CD's were stacked next, and couldn't suppress his surprise at the type of music he found. Celtic and instrumental he had expected from the timid boy, but he also found groups that were very obvious rock or metal. Furthermore, none of the CD's were original, all seemed to be illegal.

Bakura grinned, the smaller human was certainly full of surprises, having seen most things of interest he returned to the bed, cursing softly when the time hadn't passed as quickly as he had hoped for.

He propped himself up and thought about his own life. Where would his friends be now? Mai was probably already busy with ten things at the same time, and Marik would probably still be at bed, getting up early, or late, depending on how one looked at it, had never been a strong point of his.

Suddenly Bakura smacked his head, Marik, why hadn't he thought about that earlier, he could try and reach him on his cell phone.

Reaching over he grabbed the modern appliance, snarling in anger at the innocent machine when it told him he had no reach, and little power left.

He reached over to his black trench coat to grab the loader, plugging it in. Maybe later he'd be able to reach his friends.

With a heartfelt sigh Bakura leant back and allowed himself to rest, letting the minutes slide by peacefully, until finally it was midnight.

Glad to finally have some company again he reached out and gently shook Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou moaned and slowly opened one eye. "W-what time is it?" He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Bakura smirked. "It's midnight, you're gonna have to adjust to living at night as long as I'm here."

Ryou blinked at him and moaned over exaggerated, pulling the blankets over his head. "One more minute and I'll be good." The reply came muffled from under the blankets.

Bakura chuckled and pulled the blankets away, causing Ryou to whine pitifully at the loss of the warmth.

Bakura chuckled. "Get over it."

Ryou snorted indignantly and sat up. "Can I please go take a shower?" He asked timidly.

Bakura's eyebrows shot up at the question, stated as though he was Ryou's master. "Of course you can, and for gods sake stop acting so damn subservient to me, it creeps me out."

Ryou blushed. "B-but I thought-"

"Just because I can't allow you to run around freely doesn't make me your master or something, let me know if you want something, but you don't need to ask permission for every step you take."

Ryou blushed again and nodded. He stood up and took off for the shower, and by god, could he use one.

**Well, nothing much happened, but I guess I needed to shove in a place for Bakura to explain the whole vampire-vampaneze thing as I suppose not many of you will be familiar with 'Darren Shan' lol.**

**As I was asked about it, I tried making the paragraphs a bit longer, though not to long. I've had it happening before that it all became one meshed up pile of…words, I'm trying to avoid that now.**

**Please review!**


	5. 4, the wanabees

**Here's chapter four, I hope its nice. I'm gonna shake things up a bit, and oh my, the angst I'm planning smirk Go on and read if you dare!**

**I'm sorry for spamming your inbox if I'm on your faves-list, but is being really nasty at the moment, apologies**

A few days had past since Bakura had so suddenly shook up Ryou's life and Ryou found he didn't have half as much trouble living with the vampire as he had originally thought.

As he busied himself making pasta at 6.30 in the morning he let his thoughts drift, reflecting on all that had happened the past 4 days. Life was certainly different now he had such an extraordinary roommate.

Their relationship was still rather on edge, logically. Ryou still tended to cower or scoot away if Bakura got even a tad to wild or seemed pissed. But for the most part they both kept any irritations to themselves, knowing that soon they'd part ways anyway.

Ryou sighed softly and stirred their meal. Their was only one thing that really bothered, or rather frightened, Ryou about Bakura. The older male seemed to have developed a tendency to tell him things Ryou very well knew he had no business of knowing. It seemed to be so that Bakura always figured this out as well after his first 5 sentences. The vampire would be pissed off about his own slip-ups and mope through the house, which would immediately be permeated by a darker, more frightening atmosphere.

It frightened Ryou because Bakura was quite an impressive person and he couldn't help but be intimidated by him.

On the plus side though, Bakura kept a close eye on him but never once stopped Ryou in what he was doing, even though Ryou had carefully made sure that Bakura would have no reason to do so, he didn't want anymore trouble.

He was treated fine, and as long as Bakura didn't hurt him, he could live with the situation for now.

While Ryou thought this all over Bakura poked his head around the kitchen door, lured in by the spicy scent of macaroni and cheese. "Smells good." He commented approvingly while sniffing the air.

Ryou jumped, he hadn't heard the other arrive, as would often happen. "T-thanks." He responded, flattered by the compliment.

Bakura walked up to him and stole a bit of the sauce from the pan. Ryou swatted at him, mindful not to actually hit him. "Hey, it's not yet finished!"

Bakura just smirked and helped himself to another finger of sauce, Ryou shook his head but said nothing of it out loud, choosing to grumble something about insolent vampires thinking they owned all the sauce in the world instead.

The older one just shook his head, grinning at the other boy's antics, and sat down on the table, lazily regarding Ryou as he cooked. He was silent, not knowing or needing something to discuss with the other, however Ryou started up a conversation himself. "How are your wounds?"

Bakura smiled a bit ruefully, watching Ryou stir their meal. "Less then yours at the moment."

Ryou's left hand crept to his upper arm, where a spot looked battered, red and filled with bite marks. "Don't worry, as long as you brush your teeth." Ryou teased. He really wasn't bothered much by the biting anymore. It hurt a bit, but somehow, it made him feel important and needed, knowing that right now he was the only one who could provide Bakura with what he needed.

He put the macaroni on two plates, walking to the living room with Bakura following close behind.

They sat down and Ryou glanced at the movie playing on TV, which Bakura had been watching. Ryou raised his eyebrows as the TV-screen showed him Dracula killing an innocent young girl. "Why are you watching this, I'd think you'd hate things like this?" He asked in a wondering voice, remembering all to well Bakura's aggravation over the common misconceptions about the ways of vampires.

Bakura smirked. "Actually I find it rather amusing, though you are right, after awhile it gets on your fucking nerves, it are things like this that make life so damn hard at times for vampires"

"Prejudices are the biggest cause of misunderstandings; misunderstandings are the biggest cause of death and destruction." Ryou muttered out.

Bakura turned to him. "What did you say?"

Ryou blushed. "It's…something my mother used to tell me."

"Used to?" Bakura inquired, and watched as Ryou smiled sadly and his eyes looked beyond this time, back in a time where everything was warm and safe.

"She died when I was 10, soon after dad left for Egypt, to work there. He never bothers coming home, he only sends money, and when I was younger nannies."

"I'm sorry for you." Bakura said, out of custom because their really wasn't anything useful a person could say when confronted with such things.

"Don't be." Ryou answered offhandedly, but Bakura caught the troubled expression. On impulse he slid closer to Ryou and put his arm around Ryou, who stiffened at the touch but soon relaxed, letting the vampire sooth him and leaned into him.

He swallowed nervously, wondering if it was ok for him to feel so comfortable in the vampire's embrace. He was so warm, gentle and soft, Ryou tentatively placed his head on the broad shoulder next to him, not knowing what possessed him.

How long had it been since someone had embraced him tenderly? He couldn't remember, not even his father ever hugged him on his sporadic visits to his son, he had never had a girlfriend or anything. The only person who had ever hugged him was his mother, and she had died when he was 10.

He gazed at his food with wonder, being embraced was, certainly, nice.

His train of thought was abruptly broken when suddenly Bakura sat up straight, removing his arms from Ryou.

Ryou stared at him, a tad frightened, suddenly realizing that his fear for the other hadn't yet completely vanished, especially not when the older one stared at him this unreadable way. "Bakura?"

He received no reply, Bakura just stared at him with those serious hypnotic eyes, and Ryou shivered at that mysterious look, unable to look away.

Suddenly Bakura turned to his food. "My apologies, I don't know what came over me, I must disgust you."

Ryou winced at Bakura's words. "W-what? N-no, you don't disgust me, not at all!" He quickly said, did Bakura really think that?

Bakura looked at him and answered quietly. "Don't I?"

"Why should I?" Ryou countered.

Bakura smirked wryly and answered. "Let's see, I'm a vampire, I turn around your entire life just because I manage to get my fucking ass kicked, I nearly killed you, controlled your mind, I reckon the last thing you want is me clinging to you." He summed up.

"I didn't know it bothered you so, but, the fact that you turned my life around, _or _are a vampire…it honestly doesn't bother me, well, the vampiric part did at first, but I got over that didn't I?" Ryou reasoned.

Bakura fell prey to Ryou's optimism and cracked a smile. "Yes, you got over it, I'm sorry though; you must keep a permanent scar of that." Bakura reached out and gently touched the younger ones upper arm, where several bite marks were visible.

Ryou didn't push Bakura's softly caressing hand away, instead enjoying the soft caresses on his arm.

"Does it hurt?" Bakura asked, pulling his hand back.

Ryou looked at the wound. "It stings when I touch it, and it hurts when you strike, but I'll live, it's nothing serious."

Bakura nodded seriously. "If you start feeling nauseous or weak, just tell me and I'll go out hunting, it'd be pointless draining you." Bakura warned him for this so many times he had lost count.

Ryou smiled and declined. "I feel fine really." He leant back and started eating, and Bakura followed suit. "Nice, you're a good cook Ryou." He complimented.

"Thanks."

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Somebody's minds a million miles off." When no response was forthcoming he extended his left hand and snapped his fingers loudly in front of Ryou's face. The boy jumped and nearly got macaroni all over him. "Whaah!"

Bakura snickered. "You were zoning out, I thought you'd taken a one way flight to the moon for a second there."

Ryou smiled a bit apologetically. "Oh, I was just thinking about my mother, and you."

Bakura mumbled in-between two bites of macaroni. "Strange combination, considering we've never met."

Ryou shrugged and curled up with his plate on the couch. "I just wondered what she would've done if she were me."

Bakura shrugged. "How do you think she would've reacted? Maybe she thought I would've want to rape her."

Ryou giggled. "What!"

"Well, really, it does happen, when I'm out hunting and I 'accidentally' bump against my victim, some girls immediately start screaming rape and bloody murder."

"Ah, like that girl." Ryou said conversationally, pointing at the TV where Dracula was killing another innocent girl. "Funny how's she's still screaming even though he just drank half her blood supply." Ryou commented.

Bakura nudged Ryou. "Thanks for the common sense, it's refreshing."

Ryou smiled again. "You know, I think she would've asked you where your fangs are, if mum was me."

Bakura cast a sideways glance at his human companion. "Sounds like a curious person."

"She was." Ryou agreed. Silence erupted before Ryou glanced at the other. "Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Just where are your fangs?" Bakura nearly choked on his food as he shook with laughter. "I can withdraw them so there in sheaths." Bakura explained amused. "Good thing to, its no good biting your lip and cheek all the time."

Both snickered and finished their meals, chatting and feeling at ease. Ryou was glad to be carrying out a normal conversation with the vampire, though he didn't ask for anything that seemed to private, he hated it when Bakura turned his emotions on a whim, telling him to bloody well mind his own business purely by body language or a dangerous tone of voice.

But for now all was peaceful, they finished their meals, and they cleaned the mess they had made.

Ryou smiled at Bakura when they had stowed away the last plate, knowing already what was to come. He plopped down on the couch in the living room again and held his arm out to Bakura invitingly.

"You're too good for me kid." Bakura said, grabbing the offered arm and making quick of his work. His fangs swiftly pierced soft skin, making Ryou jerk and hiss through clenched teeth, but he held still.

He curiously peeked at Bakura, wanting to see what exactly was going on, and finding the vampire's head facing his arm, a thin line of blood rolled down his arm, Bakura pulled back and ran his finger along it, then licking it of his finger.

Ryou smiled. "Will that suffice for now?"

Bakura nodded mutely and pointed to the bathroom and Ryou sat up from his position lying half on top of Bakura.

He waited patiently for Bakura and a thought crossed his mind, he fired his question as soon as Bakura came back. "What does blood taste like to you?"

Bakura blinked and looked up. "Uhm, coppery I guess, why?"

Ryou smiled a bit apologetically. "I just wondered if it tasted different to you then to me."

"Oh…does it?"

Ryou couldn't help but laugh. "No, no difference there."

Bakura laughed and then made a face. "It's no fun drinking from you though."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Why? Do I taste that bad?"

Bakura snickered. "That's got nothing to do with it, no, you don't run, you don't scream, we're in a place where no-one can see us…there's no challenge to it!" Bakura called out.

"You like that? Hunting after humans?" He asked curiously, trying to imagine what it was like. He didn't enjoy hurting others in any way, and yet, Bakura seemed to have a point. It all seemed so exhilarating, to hunt after others, catching them, subduing them, take what you need and do it all unnoticed.

Bakura smirked in a very disturbing manner. "Yes, I like it, its fun, you think I'm nuts for liking it don't you?"

Ryou blushed furiously, not quite ready to admit how he thought it would be exhilarating as well. "Not really…well you know, if it makes you happy you can chase me around the house tomorrow." He shrugged with a cherry-red expression on his face.

Bakura smirked. "Hey, I'll accept that challenge."

Ryou smiled a bit sadly. "Don't expect too much of it though, even if your hearing wasn't capable of detecting a squirrel from 10 meters away. Knowing me I'd be able to throw something over and land on my ass anyway." Ryou sadly admitted.

Bakura couldn't help it, he found the sad expression on Ryou's face completely hilarious. He couldn't help but laugh at the indignant expression on Ryou's face and he ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it, it's just a game, silly boy."

Ryou wasn't entirely sure if he liked the idea of Bakura chasing him, but went along with it all the same, he did trust the other not to hurt him and he seemed excited by the prospect, though Ryou still thought he'd end up tripping over his own feet, as he was very known for doing.

Then suddenly, the calm atmosphere was rudely broken by the cheerful ring of the front door.

Both Bakura as Ryou looked at the door, then at eachother.

"Any idea who it could be." Bakura asked softly. Ryou shivered, immediately noting how Bakura's voice didn't sound so friendly or teasing anymore.

"I-I don't know, I hope its just sales people or something." Ryou's hope was harshly crushed however when a voice called out. "VAMPIRE, we know that thou ist here! Open up!" a voice came from the other side of the door, along with a pounding on the door to accentuate the words.

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. "What…looks like you've been found out." He shivered, he really didn't want Bakura to be in any trouble.

Bakura looked at Ryou with a look that made Ryou's blood run cold, distrust and hatred. "Tell me something, _little one,_ did you at any chance-"

Ryou interrupted him fiercely. "If I were you I'd think twice before voicing that thought."

Bakura stared at him with an unreadable expression, as if he was trying to make up his mind, he looked up when once again a dramatic voice uttering vile things about his kind made himself known. "Open you, you creature of evil, and face your doom!" The pounding on the door was so severe that Ryou imagined the door was in danger of being snapped in two.

Bakura stalked up to Ryou and grabbed his arm, trying to not be too rough with him. "Ba-kura, what are you doing." Ryou threw in his weight to stay rooted to his spot but Bakura was stronger and dragged him along as though he were a rag doll. He tugged impatiently on Ryou's arm, quickening his pace as he led the now silent and obedient Ryou to his room.

He roughly pushed the boy inside. "You stay here, don't let me catch you trying to escape, I'll…_deal…_with you later."

"We know that thou ist in there, we shalt not allow thee to kill any more of the blessed kind!" More pounding was heard.

He slammed the door to Ryou's room shut and locked it without another word to the boy and then returned to the front door, where the pounding on the door, and insults still hadn't ceased. Bakura quietly made his way to the door, positioning himself behind it and flung it open.

"AAAAAH" He watched as two men barged right in, they made quite a sight, the first one, going ahead towered about 3 heads above Bakura, was long and skinny and wore old bedraggled clothing, he held his hands in front of him, holding garlic in the left and a fake gold crucifix in the other.

Behind him came a small dark man, bald, safe for a few grey hairs combed backwards, he wore a white T-shirt with the text "Vampires – they are among us!" up front and on the backside "Fight vampires, and save our kind!" He was fat and chubby and when the first man stopped dead in his tracks he somehow managed to walk right into his partner, causing both to land on the ground.

Bakura watched amused from behind the door as they scrambled to their feet, occasionally waving their crucifixes and other ridiculous items around.

He stepped away from his hiding place and coughed politely to draw their attention.

The two men both stiffened and turned to see Bakura leaning against the wall casually. "Beware." The tall one screamed, and Bakura recognized his voice as the one who had been screaming. "Beware, for the doom of humanity stands before our very eyes."

Bakura's eyebrows shot upwards. He had no doubt that he got what it took to easily take these two out. He knew their kind, wannabe vampire-hunter, knowing nothing and full of conspiracy theories, very annoying people indeed. "Just shut the fuck up, what do you want from me? You are imposing." He said bluntly, cold eyes trained on the pair in front of him.

The tall one jumped forward, waving his crucifix. "Do not threaten me thou creature of evil, I shalt destroy thou with my holy cross!"

Bakura was in danger of breaking all his ribs due to trying to keep hysterical laughter at bay, these two were just too ridiculous for words. He reached out swiftly, grabbed the crucifix and pulled it out of the tall ones hands before cleanly snapping the plastic accessory in two.

"You'll have to do better than that, my worthy friend." He retorted sweetly, and took a menacing step forward and throwing the two separate parts of the crucifix away.

The short one's eyes nearly bulged out and the taller one stepped back unsurely, trying to protect himself with a chunk of garlic, which Bakura grabbed as well, and threw away. "Get out of this house and never show your ugly mugs to me again." He stated in a soft menacing tone. "Or more bloody measures will have to be taken, capische?"

The two seemed caught somewhere between fear and anger so Bakura decided to step up the game a little. He smirked menacingly and let his fangs slid from their protective sheaths, showing them off.

The pair lost whatever guts they had and screamed in high pitched voices, making a beeline to the door. Bakura watched them go. "Idiots." He muttered, before remembering that Ryou was still locked in his room. "Time for a little chat." Bakura grimly muttered, before slamming the door closed, hard, making it full known that he was coming.

Ryou winced softly when the screaming died out and from his window he saw two men fleeing his house at top speed. He winced again when the door was being banged shut, none to gently.

He sat down on his bed, he could guess what was going to happen next. And sure enough he almost immediately heard footsteps coming his way, and the sound of a key being turned in the lock.

Bakura stepped inside and saw Ryou sitting on his bed, big brown eyes trained on his. "I highly doubt those two chicken-shits will be coming back anytime soon." He said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice.

"Why?" Was all Ryou said. "Why do you think I called them?"

Bakura glared steadily at the younger one, making him wince and turn away from him. "Who else?"

Ryou forced himself not to draw his legs to his chest and hug himself. "How am I supposed to know? I haven't left the house since you stepped into my life remember?" Ryou pointed out in a small voice with just the smallest hint of aggression.

Bakura leant back against the door-post and considered that, the boy spoke the truth. Even if he had managed to get out, chances of him finding a vampire hunter in the limited time that he would've had before Bakura would've noticed he was missing was unattainable. "You didn't call them either?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yes off course I did, I looked up their number in the yellow pages under the name 'vampire-hunters' because you just KNOW how much I hate you, which was the reason I saved your life in the first place." Ryou ranted out in a mixture of fright and sarcasm.

Bakura just remained quiet, not lured into responding.

Ryou snarled and he lurched towards Bakura, grabbing his arm. "NO, please believe me Bakura, I had nothing to do with it!" He said honestly, seeking eye-contact to show off he was being sincere now.

Bakura was tempted to believe the younger one, but still, he had his doubts. The two he had just scared off were the kind that based their beliefs of vampires on movies and conspiracy theories. To vampires humans like them were an endless source of annoyance, yet not truly dangerous.

At any rate, they were not capable of distinguishing a human from a vampire, if Ryou had opened the door, granted he hadn't informed them about him, he would've been attacked as well. So the question was, how did they find him?

Bakura soothingly placed his hand over Ryou's. "I want to know how truthful you are, allow me in your mind to search for the truth."

Rou immediately recoiled, his brown eyes flashing in fear, Bakura's words were quite obvious a command, not a request. "Do…do you have too?"

"Yes." Was the simple answer, and Bakura saw Ryou shaking.

"What do you fear so much? That I might find the truth?" Bakura hissed suddenly, watching Ryou nearly panic.

"I already told you the truth, I have nothing to do with it!"

He felt himself racing down the road of blind panic with top speed, just waiting to crash, and topple head over heels to a place of no return. "Please." He pleaded, but his pleas fell on deaf ears when Bakura's hand shot out at lightning speed, grabbing the younger one's chin, forcing him to look at him.

Ryou cried out in fear and dire misery, scrunching his eyes shut, refusing to fall captive to Bakura's hypnotic abilities again. "Please, I don't want this." He whimpered slightly.

Bakura shook his chin less than gently. "Open your eyes, don't be such a drama-king." He snarled, very annoyed now.

Ryou didn't budge, sniffling softly, and Bakura commanded again, but this time with a different kind of voice. "Open…your…eyes."

Ryou cried out in frustration and fear when he found that he indeed opened his eyes, completely against his will, but it seemed he stood no chance against the strong vampire.

Dark eyes found his and Ryou felt the control Bakura had flaring up in his mind, invading and possessing every part of him. He sobbed in terror, and in a sudden blur of anger let one thought shoot through, imagining himself literally pushing it into the other's hands.

_**I hate you**_

Bakura was startled by the message so clearly delivered to him, and all the feelings that came with it. He forced himself to ignore it and tried to locate any form of betrayal on Ryou's side…and found none.

Retreating slowly from Ryou's mind he faced him. The boy looked the other way. "You're unreasonable Ryou." Bakura said, not specifying about what, he didn't need too.

Ryou shrugged. "Sure, if the high and mighty vampire says so I suppose it's true." He stood up and slowly, with his head hanging low made his way to the kitchen, Bakura following close behind.

Numbly Ryou overlooked the kitchen, looking for any damage, but found none apart from the chunk of garlic and broken crucifix.

"Who were they anyway?" He asked in a hard tone Bakura wasn't used of hearing from the generally cheerful, yet soft spoken boy.

"Just a few people with too much time on their hands."

Ryou sighed and picked up the broken and discarded items, dumping them in the bin. "So…when are you finally leaving, I've right about had it with you." Ryou said, perhaps it was meant to sound repulsive or aggressive, but now he spoke in such a soft tone his words lost their menacing effect, as if afraid the effect his words would have on Bakura.

Bakura moved forward, gripping Ryou's arm. "Forgive me?"

Ryou brought up his other arm, wiping hair out of his face, showing tired pained eyes. "You should've come with that before you distrusted me so badly and yet again invaded every last shred of privacy I possess."

Bakura tugged gently on Ryou's arm, glad when Ryou didn't resist. "We need to talk obviously." Bakura observed.

He pulled Ryou along and then pushed him softly into the couch. Sighing when Ryou bit his lip softly and refused to look at him.

"Ryou, look at me." Bakura said softly.

Ryou looked at the vampire but still refused to make eye contact.

Bakura closed his eyes in annoyance and slowly counted to ten. "You're being a little bitch Ryou."

"Well that makes you the big bastard then, what do I mean to you anyway?"

Bakura looked up, caught in surprise at the question. "What do you mean?"

Ryou shrugged. "You just think of me as just another human, the only reason you don't hurt me for the same reason you wouldn't kick a puppy…its sad, but for the rest I have no value or significance to such a _mighty_ creature such as yourself, do I?"

Bakura could only stare at the younger one, flabbergasted. "What? Ryou, that's not true." He placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, he winced but didn't pull away. "It's hurtful too, what did I do to deserve such a reputation with you?"

Ryou snorted and tapped his finger at his temple. "Isn't it obvious? Tell me something Bakura, in all honesty, if I had called those two imbeciles…what would you have done?"

"I would've punished you, as heart wrenching as it would have been to me, I'd put you under my control, permanently, only to let you go once I leave." He answered truthfully.

Ryou sighed sadly. "Why do I even ask, I must be out of my mind considering you a friend."

"Would it be so bad to consider eachother that way." Bakura let slip, cursing himself, what kind of remark was that?

However Ryou responded viciously. "Friends trust eachother, you don't trust me, end of story!"

"Watch your tongue." Bakura warned, he added a menacing tone to his voice. He saw a shiver racking the smaller one's frame and watched him edge away. He stood up. "You will not even do as much as mention calling others, I will not allow any such thoughts to even take fast shape in your mind, scurry off now!" It was an obvious command, he'd had it for today.

Ryou stood up, in his fright and yet anger knocking a glass from the table as he dashed off to his room.

He bolted inside and closed the door, frantically looking for the elusive key, finding it on his nightstand, and locking the door.

After that he dropped himself on his bed, smelling Bakura in every centimeter of the room, his presence following him everywhere he went, it drove him insane.

It wasn't even the fact that it was a dangerous vampire watching him, he just wasn't used to company in his house at all, he was attached to his freedom and the quiet of an empty house. Secretly he blamed Bakura most for disrupting that silent peace, silly him.

Ryou flipped over on his back, facing the ceiling, and reflected on all that had happened up until now. He wondered if he should stay angry with Bakura.

The way he had mistrusted him had stung, a lot, but could he really blame Bakura. Ryou bit his lip. _Stop being so damn kind-hearted, he was boasting about following my every move, he unplugged every damn telephone line in the house, been rounding up keys…off course he was to blame, he should've known better than to randomly accuse the first person to lay eyes on._ Ryou thought, anger steadily building.

Suddenly tears welled into his eyes. "Ow come on." He whimpered to himself. "Come on Ryou, you're not a child anymore." But still the tears fell down, he thought about earlier, when Bakura had so lovingly comforted him, holding him, before suddenly rejecting him without warning, it was unfair.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. "Ryou? Open the door Ryou."

Ryou cringed, not wanting to let the other see him in such a state. "Ryou, I know you're crying. I can sense your sadness…I'm sorry, I'm an ass."

Those words shook Ryou up. He still sniffled softly but was a bit more in control of himself then a few seconds ago. He grabbed the key and unlocked the door, coming face to face with a rather fidgety Bakura. He blinked, not used to see Bakura display nervousness of any kind.

Bakura got over his nervous breakdown and cupped Ryou's face, turning it to look at him. "Can I come in?"

Ryou nodded mutely and stepped aside, he expected that Bakura would sit down on the bed, instead he suddenly found himself caught in a gentle embrace.

Ryou closed his eyes, reveling in the soft warmth that was Bakura when he suddenly remembered how he had been treated last time Bakura did this. He pushed away and squirmed to escape. "Damnit, I'm not your teddy bear Bakura."

"I just tried to make amends for my behavior." Bakura said, sounding at least a little dejected.

Ryou snorted. "Like last time, when you hugged me and suddenly pushed me away, stop being like this, your mood swings scare me!"

Bakura grunted and sat down on the bed, regarding Ryou who hadn't budged from his spot at the door. "Damn, and up until today it was going so well too."

Ryou just shrugged and repeated his earlier question. "When are you leaving?"

Bakura sighed and relented. "One or two more days if you truly want me gone, I can't guarantee for your safety though, I know Otogi, he'll come back for you."

Ryou shrugged, he couldn't really care right now. "So what if he does, how old is he anyway? If he's as persistent as you say he is either you're going to let him grab me, or play babysitter the rest of my life."

Bakura stared at the wall, his eyes darkening at even the mentioning of his enemy. "He'll die long before you will, I'll personally make sure of that."

Ryou knew nothing to reply with, nor did he have too, for at that exact moment Bakura's cell phone rang. Both stared in surprise at the device. As long as Bakura had been with Ryou now the modern appliance hadn't had any reach, and right now a cheery tune reached their ears.

Bakura quickly reached in his pocket and extracted the phone.

"_Yes, Bakura speaking."_

"_God, finally, I thought you'd never pick up the goddamned thing."_ Bakura couldn't help but smirk as his best friends voice screamed in his ear.

"_Yeah, fucking thing had no reach, to no-one, where are you now?"_ He answered Marik, not able to prevent a big silly grin from surfacing, glad to hear his friend's voice again.

"_In Tokyo, I just arrived there." _Marik's voice came through.

Bakura nodded satisfied, forgetting that Marik off course couldn't see him. _"I'm in Domino, get your ass the fuck over here!"_

"_Shoot, why not, since you asked so NICELY."_ Marik mocked, but continued nonetheless. _"Where exactly are you, and why should I come?"_

"Cat street 15." Ryou softly said, close enough to the phone to easily hear the other talking, or rather screaming, into the device.

Bakura mouthed a thank you to Ryou and repeated the address to Marik who smirked on the other side of the line. _"Yeah, I know that place, but what the fuck is going on?"_

Bakura's face turned grim. _"Lets just say I ran into some trouble."_

"_What kind of trouble, be specific or don't say fucking anything!"_ Marik snarled into the device.

"_I ran into Otogi, asshole nearly killed me but I lucked out, get the fuck over here." _Bakura hurriedly explained.

"_Fuck, you attract problems like honey attracts flies don't you? Either way, expect me around midnight, I doubt I'll be able to catch the early train."_

"_Deal, bye."_

Marik laughed in the device. _"I'll see you then, bye fucker!"_

Bakura put away the phone and smirked triumphantly at Ryou, momentarily forgetting the dispute they were in. "My friend will be here tomorrow around midnight."

Ryou sighed, deciding it would be best not to anger the vampire, plus he didn't find it in his heart to ruin the other's happy mood, despite the fact that he was still gloomy himself.

Bakura's smirked faded as he saw Ryou nodding, offering a weak smile. He put his hand on Ryou's back. "I'm sorry for this mess I got you in, I'm sorry for offending you and not respect your boundaries." He apologized on impulse, he figured he owed the boy an apology.

Ryou found that tears were welling in his eyes again, but he refused to let them fall, once he regained his composure a bit he looked up at the other still soothingly rubbing his back. "It's alright, I'm not mad, you're just so goddamn suspicious all the time, it gives me the creeps." He admitted, the profanity rolling awkwardly of his tongue.

Bakura laughed. "I am? Yeah, I guess you're right." He thrust out his hand to Ryou. "Friends?"

Bakura was glad when he got the desired effect as Ryou smiled and placed his hand in Bakura's. "Friends, thank you."

Bakura forced himself to smile sweetly at Ryou instead of going with his impulse which consisted out of gagging, this mushy business really wasn't for him, but strangely enough, he did it just for Ryou's benefit, strange indeed.

**That was nice to write, Ryou's right, Bakura IS a suspicious bastard, lol. I tried making the paragraphs longer again, I hope I succeeded, remember, anything for better quality and good reading pleasure to my readers. So please hit the review button and let me know your opinions! **


	6. 5, thinking of the past

**Here is chapter 5. It will for the first time deal with characters other then Ryou, Bakura and –to some extent- Otogi. I hope you will all find it a good chapter and not annoying, but I definitely had the most fun writing it.**

**I do have a few things to say to Sglily. First of all, thank you for your wonderful reviews, they give me a very fuzzy feeling inside **

**You and your stories are truly a big inspiration-source for this story, and probably others if my mind won't suddenly go into meltdown. As for the 'hint' you gave me in your last review, no worries, it will come, but you'll have to be patient for it. I don't think Ryou would appreciate being chased round his house right after Bakura's PMS-ing over the 'vampire-hunters'. But it will come, eventually.**

Marik panted as he ran a top speed towards the rail-way station, maybe, if he was lucky he could catch the early train and arrive in Domino early. Squinting his eyes he saw the train up ahead, he ran even faster and lifted his arm, bellowing to the conductor who was blowing his whistle to signal the train's departure. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Lucky for Marik the conductor seemed to be a nice fellow, a nice fellow ahead of schedule to be exact, and he motioned for Marik to hurry as he kept the train door open.

Marik leaped forward and landed gracefully in the train, he bent forward, with his hands on his knees, and panted, letting his runaway heart return to normal speeds again. "That was close young man." The conductor behind him said as he gently patted the blond on his back.

Marik nodded and stood upright again. "It was, thanks for waiting."

"Not a problem young man, I am ahead of schedule as it is, may I see your ticket?"

Marik nodded and showed it to the conductor, who nodded and continued on his way. "Goodbye young man."

The blond vaguely wondered why someone with the appearance of a 21 year old was still considered a 'young man'. Weren't you over that period at 19? He couldn't be bothered by it too much and quickly located an empty compartment where he sat down and relaxed. He drew the curtains to hide himself at the best of his ability from the sun, which he had seen more often than was healthy today anyway.

He yawned and stretched out on the bench, it had been a long night and he was tired, maybe he could catch some sleep now.

Despite his worries for his friend and uncomfortable position he somehow managed to fall into a restless slumber. He knew it would take another 2 hours before he would arrive in Domino city.

"Sir?" Marik mumbled something unintelligent as someone shook him gently.

"Sir? You have to wake up now." Now he was shaken somewhat more roughly and he blindly swatted at the person, who still didn't give up, shaking him and telling him to get up.

Slowly Marik's foggy mind registered his surroundings as he remembered where he was and why. His gaze focused on a smiling lady in a red suit, obviously an employee of the train company. "Finally awake sir? I'm sorry, but you'll have to get out, this is the last station, Domino station." She said friendly.

Marik nodded and sat up. "Yeah, thanks for waking me, I'd have fucking slept my way back to Tokyo otherwise." The woman wasn't put of by his sluggish I'm-still-asleep voice or crude mannerism, all part of the job.

She reached for the man's suitcase, handing it to him as he stood up and quickly herded him out the train. She sighed as she watched him take off. Finally, off to home, a long day for just another human.

Marik stretched his limbs and nimbly darted from shadowed place to shadowed place. His limbs were sore and he was starting to feel the beginnings of sunburn. He had been exposed to the sun far too long today. Despite the fact that he could handle being out in the sun longer then most of his kind, due to his heritage in Egypt, which had blessed him with a tan skin, he too had now reached his limits.

He looked around, spotting a small hotel across the street. Although he wanted to get to Bakura as soon as possible, his body told him that he wouldn't be going anywhere. He needed more blood and less sun, and pronto.

He hurried across the busy street, and into the lobby of the hotel. Thankfully it was a reasonable temperature there compared to the icy cold outside, and there were few windows, hiding him easily from the sun.

He impatiently waited for the two couples in front of him to manage their business, being a night-creature he hardly ever had to deal with long waiting times, or long queues.

Whenever he was out in the day time he amazed himself about the amount of people, especially in cities, that were running around. It were rare moments like these that Marik realized how much he valued the quiet, and space the night brought.

Despite the fact that he liked noise and people around him, this was just too much, he'd die if he had to live like this once again, practicing patience just wasn't one of his stronger points.

He wondered how he had lived the first 17 years this way, in the busy streets of Cairo.

He was shaken from his thoughts when finally the lady behind the counter asked him if she could help him. Marik nodded and asked for a room for one day, and paid immediately so he didn't have to show his face here again.

It was easily settled and soon Marik found himself in a small modest room. There was a wooden floor and a sofa and loveseat in a dark red. The table and other furniture was manufactured out of a dark wood, all in all it gave the room a very cozy warm feeling.

Marik quickly shut the curtains, stopping the pale sunlight from entering and walked in the semi-darkness to the bathroom. He was completely drenched in sweat and every muscle in his body was aching as a result from being in the sun for too long combined with generally not having had enough sleep the past 48 hours.

He ignored the allure of the simple bed in the corner, choosing to head for the bathroom instead. Once he had spotted the shower he lost his patience and ripped his clothes off, leaving them lying haphazardly on the floor and dashed for the shower.

He yelped as he turned on the knob and neglected to wait for the water to heat up, causing him to stand under the icy cold spray of the showerhead.

Goosebumps immediately formed on his tan skin as he jumped out of the water, having learned his lesson.

Freezing cold and agitated he waited for the water to heat before stepping under again. "Fucking showers." He bitched at the innocent device.

He quickly cleaned himself, washing off the grime of traveling and all the sweat on his body before stepping out of the shower to come face to face with another law of showering. Don't leave your clothes lying on the bathroom floor or they'll get soaking wet.

Bitching and moaning as though the world was about to explode he grabbed the wet garments and hung them to dry.

He sighed, as his clothes were drying, he might as well take another nap in a real bed this time. He rummaged through his luggage, extracting a small alarm-clock and went to sleep.

Said alarm-clock fulfilled its duty and beeped at noon. Marik groaned and refrained from bashing the small device into small pieces. Instead he got up from bed and donned his dried clothing. Just as he reached the door his stomach growled in a demanding way, he was hungry, in more ways then. By now he had learned to distinguish the roars his stomach would let loose, this roar was the one that demanded blood.

Obeying his bodily needs he made his way down to the lobby of the hotel, searching for a potential victim.

His gaze landed on a young girl, approximately 16, with brown shoulder length hair sitting in a secluded, non-smoking, area. She occupied a small round table by herself and leafed through a magazine. A perfect victim, Marik judged, sizing up the smooth skin and full breasts. He would never deny he enjoyed beautiful company, even if just to secretly gawk at.

Marik walked over and politely asked. "Excuse me miss, could I sit down here?"

The girl looked up and frowned, wondering what this stranger wanted of her, Marik saw her doubt and gestured towards the 'non-smoking' sign. "It's the only table left in the non smoking area." He clarified.

Blue eyes glanced around and had to admit to his argument, she smiled and nodded. "Off course, have a seat mister…?"

Marik quickly morphed his triumphant smirk into a friendly smile. "Marik Ishtar." He introduced himself.

The girl nodded and said. "I'm Anzu Mazaki, pleased to meet you." She looked at him curiously as he took the offered seat. "Marik Ishtar you say you're name is? That has a foreign sound to it."

Marik smirked. "It should, I'm an Egyptian."

"That's far off, how did you end up here in Japan?" She responded, apparently deciding that she was in the mood for some small-talk.

Marik smirked, this girl just made it too easy for him, he eased himself in his seat, and answered her, to some extent, honestly. "I had a friend who lived here, he took me to Japan and I fell in love with it."

The whole truth would have been that many years ago, on a trip that Bakura had made to Egypt, he had run into the vampire, and tried to rob him of his change and anything edible.

It was a dark, clear night as 16 year old Marik peeked out from behind a pillar, looking at his target.

He snickered softly to himself, he still couldn't believe what kind of idiot would be stupid enough to start sightseeing ancient Egyptian temples in the middle of the night, yet they were always there, he guessed they were too much of a pussy to stand the heat of the day.

He felt a pang of guilt at the idea of robbing these people, but he needed the money for various reasons. Being a guide through this ancient temple paid pretty poor after all.

The two persons seemed to be conversing softly, with their backs turned on him, Marik slithered closer and could now distinguish that one person was female, obviously an American, with long blond flowing hair, nice curves and a proud stature. The other one seemed to be a boy, younger than he was, maybe 14 or at most 15, with long flowing white hair in jagged peaks. A strange couple, but the boy was smaller than him and didn't look all too strong.

His eyes darted from the one to the other, already having a plan of action. He would wait until they parted a bit from eachother and then grab the younger boy from behind, grabbing his valuables and then get the hell out of here before he could be recognized or caught.

A feral smirk marred his features as the boy and the woman started to drift apart a bit, he silently followed the boy until he stood behind the boy, only separated by a few meters. He took a deep breath and lunged forward, attempting to grab the boy in a headlock and slapping his hand over his mouth to prevent him from making any noises.

It worked out quite differently.

The boy stepped out of the way swiftly and not in the least surprised that he had just been attacked by a boy. He watched, with his head shaking and laughing softly, as Marik's forward momentum caused him to crash right into the big pillar the white haired boy had been looking at.

A bit dazed Marik turned for another attack, feeling despair and fear rising in every part of him, if he got caught it would be the end of him.

He yelped strangely as the boy shot forward and put him in the headlock he had been planning to perform on the other boy.

Then he was thrown on the ground harshly, with his arms on his back, held by the other.

He writhed and screamed, hoping to somehow free himself, but the boy didn't budge, his grip never wavered, as if it was metal holding him and not flesh and blood.

Defeated he gave up and merely growled dangerously as suddenly footsteps came closer. "Ah, you caught him Bakura, good job." It was the female.

"You…you knew I was there?" He croaked out in English.

The boy, who he now knew was named Bakura answered him. "Yes we did, care to explain exactly _why_ you were sneaking up on us?"

"NO."

"How obnoxious, I don't think you have a choice in the matter." The female again.

Marik snorted. "So what are you planning to do, torture it out of me? You might as well hand me over to the fucking cops around here, they're masters in it."

He was pulled to his feet roughly and he stared at the woman defiantly and suddenly brought his arms up to free himself out of the other's vice grip.

Bakura growled low in his throat and pulled the other back. "I wouldn't try that twice if I were you." He muttered.

Marik hissed in pain, and glanced back in certain disbelief. "What the fuck are you? There's no way such a skinny thing like you can be this strong!"

Two sets of chuckles met his ears as respond to his vehement question. "I hardly think that that is your business, either way, you still haven't told me why you were trying to rob us." The boy said lightly, with an underlying threatening tone.

"Who said I was going to rob you." Marik quickly answered, he could not admit to his intentions, as obvious as they might have been.

A cry of pain was forced from his lips when the smaller boy viciously twisted his arm. "Don't play with us, little rat!"

The woman caught her companion's behavior and placed her hand over his. "Now, now Bakura, he's probably just a frightened petty thief, I doubt he means us any true harm, he's not in our line of enemies."

Marik looked down, hurt more by the term of petty thief than he cared to admit, he didn't do this for fun goddamnit!

The boy called Bakura must've noticed his dejected behavior as he was released, pushed forcefully to the ground, and yet again he got the notion that these people weren't just your average tourist, either way, it was game over for him. They would go to the police and the fate that awaited him then, he didn't think he wanted to think about that already.

He got to his feet and wanted to walk away without another word but a slender arm stopped him. He turned around to see the woman staring at him with a thoughtful expression, he switched his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably as she stared at him for a few long seconds.

She broke her gaze away from him and turned to the one named Bakura. "Like I said, petty thief, he's harmless." Here she turned to him. "Lay your fears to rest, we will not tell the authorities about our little meeting tonight."

Marik stared at her and stumbled back, his nervous gaze switching back and forth between the two persons. "What the hell are you people?"

The pair looked at eachother before Bakura turned back to him. "No-one you should meddle with, leave, mind your own business, and so will we."

Marik watched with growing anger as the pair turned their backs on him and walked away. Following a sudden impulse he waited until they had vanished almost completely from view before following him. They might have spotted him earlier in the temple, but he doubted that they would spot him here, much less in the crowded city.

The pair before him didn't turn around and walked on steadily, which he took as a positive sign. He had to know who and, more importantly, _what_ these people were. The way that woman had known what he had been thinking, and the way that that boy had held him with such abnormal strength was beyond anything Marik had ever experienced, he had to know more.

He vaguely wondered how the pair had gotten here, but after a 15 minute walk the mystery was solved as a small boat lay on the bank of the Nile.

Marik quickly hid behind a small farmer's house, and watched the strange duo step aboard the small boat.

He couldn't refrain from snickering softly when the boat swayed as the one called Bakura stepped in it, causing him to nearly loose his balance and curse softly, making his partner laugh at his ungraceful ness.

Marik quickly looked over, his own boat was still there as well, this was going to be tricky, how was he supposed to follow them over the river without them noticing? He balled his hands into fists and decided to try anyway.

He waited until the boat took off, and then quickly darted over to where his own boat lay. He grabbed the paddles and followed the other boat on a reasonable distance.

The journey to the other side of the Nile seemed to take ages in Marik's mind. When he was really quiet and stopped rowing he could faintly hear the rhythmic splashing of the other boat's paddles. He feared that they would hear him and that he would be caught.

However, the pair didn't turn the boat, sped up, or made any gesture that would give away that they knew his position.

After a few more agonizing minutes that seemed to last forever in Marik's mind, the first boat hit shore. He ducked forward into his boat and waited, peeking up at the other boat. He watched as the boy and female made their way out, he could faintly make out the noise of them conversing.

Only when he saw them leaving quickly, with practiced strokes he followed suit and made his way to the river bank.

The pair he was following had already nearly vanished from sight so he quickly dragged his boat on land and ran after them as quietly as he could.

He narrowed his eyes and followed swiftly now he had a visual lock again. The pair was obviously headed towards a square not so far from where he lived, the only alternative ways they had would lead into neighborhoods he had a feeling they wouldn't want to visit.

Hiding behind a palm he watched as his prediction came true and the couple stopped on the small square with the large statue of someone Marik didn't know. He always reckoned it had been some big chief in the military or politics, probably both.

He watched as the couple stopped and apparently waited for something or someone to drop by. Marik was heavily debating with himself. People waiting for reasons unknown on a secluded part of the city could never mean anything good. The best thing to do was probably go away and pretend it had never happened, but somehow he couldn't get himself to do that. His curiosity was raised too far for that.

He just had this gut feeling that there was something about these people, something special. If there was one thing that he wanted, it was to get away from his current life, the life that required hard work for a trifle. Living in a small crappy house with a drunk for a father. Marik was ambitious, he needed to get out of the small decaying world that were the suburbs of Egypt, and his gut feeling told him this strange pair of people could realize that dream for him.

Suddenly the female turned towards where he stood and he, on impulse, dove back into cover. Then the woman spoke. "I'll leave you here to deal with everything Bakura, will you be fine?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care." He lowered his voice and added something Marik couldn't quite catch.

The woman nodded and took off, fortunately not in his direction. After she had left there seemed to be a silence that hung thick in the air. Marik peeked from behind his hiding place and jerked slightly when Bakura turned towards where he was hiding. "You can come out of hiding now."

Marik didn't move a muscle, trying to even breathe softer, praying that it wasn't him the sentence was directed towards. His hope was crushed.

"Yes you, the kid we saw in the temple, aren't you a little too old for hide and seek?"

Marik growled at the mocking voice of the other and got up from his would-be hiding place. "How long did you know I was following you?" He demanded to know.

"Pretty much since the beginning." Bakura shook his exotic white hair back. "I told you to not meddle with my business, so my question remains, why did you follow us?"

Marik snorted. "Because I felt like it."

Bakura's brown eyes darkened. "Don't play games with me unless you like to bite the dust once again." He stated in a deceptively calm voice.

"Last time you had the element of surprise and gravity on your side, this time it won't be so easy." Marik bluffed, hoping he'd walk out alive.

The other boy smirked a very disturbing smirk, one that made Marik feel the need to run, but he resisted the urge –he wasn't a girl damnit- and stood fast. He found it disturbing that a boy that looked no older then 14 could unnerve him so.

"Let's try again before I actually _will_ tackle you to the ground again, why did you follow us, and now don't be a spoiled brat." The boy warned, still with that mocking tone of voice..

"Because I want you to take me with you." Marik stated bluntly, deciding he might as well come clean if he ever wanted a chance, it was now or never.

Bakura cocked his eyebrow at the unexpected answer and answered incredulously. "You ask a complete stranger in the middle of the night to just _take you with him?_ You must be desperate."

Marik gestured to the houses surrounding them, cardboard and plastic seemed to be the main materials out of which these shacks were created. "I live in one of these and get paid practically zilch for my job as a tour guide, can you blame me?"

Bakura regarded the shacks for several long seconds. "Yes, I understand, you said you get paid practically nothing, is that why you tried to rob us?"

"I didn't do it for fun if that's what you're implying!" Marik hissed, this was a touchy subject for him.

Marik found that Bakura's gaze was racking over his form, looking at the torn old garments, the filth and smears on his tanned skin and his feet which were bare.

"Your clothing doesn't belie your words, however, going with me. I could be a criminal dealing drugs, an assassin on my way to kill or a pimp into prostitution. With these facts considered, would you still take the chance?" Bakura questioned.

Marik didn't hesitate, not letting go now an opportunity had presented itself in the form of this strange boy. "Yes, anything to get out of this place."

Bakura regarded him. "You seem like a tough kid, you'd be perfect, if you'd be willing."

Marik's determination began to waver as the idea of being thrown in a world of crime began to look less appealing by the second. "What do you want from me?"

Bakura grinned. "I'm not a pimp, nor part of any mafia or anything criminal, I'm something beyond your wildest dreams, or generally nightmares."

Marik quirked an eyebrow. "Stop being so goddamn mysterious, just tell me."

"Very well, I'm a vampire."

Marik wanted to laugh at the other right there and then, but held it back as it could spoil his chance to get away. "Sure you are, I don't give a flying fuck if you were a cross between a vampire and a werewolf as long as you take me as far as America or any other wealthy country you can think of."

"You seem to be missing my point. I'll take you with me, provided that you will become my apprentice." Bakura calmly stated.

Marik eyed the other suspiciously. "Are you fucking serious? Any idiot can walk around at night screaming 'I'm a vampire', besides, why would I possibly be interested in becoming a hunted murderer?"

"You said you wanted to leave, apart from that, no-one will force you to become a vampire even if you so choose to become my apprentice." The boy got an annoyed expression on his face and continued. "And being a vampire is in no way connected to being a murderer."

Marik snorted. "This is bull, am I actually supposed to believe that you're a fucking VAMPIRE? Dude you need a reality check, forget it, I'm out of here. I'll find myself a rich archeologist or something." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Bakura again.

"As predicted, you don't believe what I tell you, would you be willing to believe if I gave out a demonstration?" Bakura proposed.

Marik turned back. "What kind of demonstration?"

"Why, hunting off course."

"Look dude, if you're going to waste someone leave me out of it." Marik warned.

Bakura raised his eyebrows in response. "I don't intend on 'wasting' anyone, let me show you."

Marik contemplated his current stance with the other, he didn't have much too loose. "Fine, but make it quick." He snarled.

Bakura nodded and turned to find his apparent victim. He stopped when they passed a woman in her early twenties with a kerchief covering her head. Bakura turned towards her but Marik grabbed his arm. "I choose, she could be on your side."

Bakura raised his eyebrows but shrugged it off, and let Marik walk ahead. He looked around, looking for the next person. He spotted a young western looking male, hurriedly walking past the boulevard, probably to his hotel. Marik actually recognized him as someone he had seen yesterday on his tour through the temple.

"Him." He whispered softly.

Bakura merely nodded before strolling up to the young man. Marik positioned himself behind a bench and followed every movement the pair made.

He wasn't far off and could easily follow the conversation.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to the talk-of-the-town hotel?" Marik heard Bakura say.

"Huh! Oh sorry, yes off course, it's the second on your left and then the fourth hotel on you're right side, I'm on my way there too." The male answered, running his hand through his short blond bangs. He didn't look very comfortable and Marik couldn't blame him. Downtown Cairo wasn't the safest of places in the middle of the night.

"Thank you."

Marik frowned, what was this guy getting at? He didn't exactly looked as though he was about to tackle the man and bit him in his neck. He narrowed his eyes however when neither males seemed to make any movement, what was going on?

However, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw what happened next, without any touch or even movement from Bakura's side, the man suddenly moaned softly and crashed in a heap to the floor, prevented from hard impact with the stone ground merely by Bakura's arm lashing out and breaking the poor slob's fall.

Bakura righted himself and called out to him. "Its ok, you can come over here now."

Reluctantly Marik stood up and approached the white haired boy. "What the hell did you do to him! You just stood there, and he just collapsed, did you chloroform him or something!"

"No, I just controlled his mind and put him to sleep." Bakura said in a conversational tone, before bending over and kneeling at the sleeping form.

Marik watched on in a mix between horror and fascination as Bakura lifted the sleeping man's arm and bit down, just like that. _So maybe he wasn't lying._

Bakura licked his lips and spat a few time on the ground to get the red color and coppery taste out of his mouth to the best of his ability. He looked up. "I can't make it much more convincing for you, do you still want to come with me?"

Marik glanced at the sleeping person, a small line of blood trickled down his arm, but he was seemingly unharmed apart from that. "What will happen to him now?" He asked.

"He'll wake up soon and won't remember even having seen my face by the time he reaches his hotel." Bakura answered. "And before you give me your final answer, know one thing, vampires are not what legends proclaim them. Wave a crucifix at me if you like, unless you hit me in the head with it, it won't do anything."

Marik stared at the kid. "If I decide to come and later decide its nothing for me, can I safely leave?"

"At any time, however if you choose to be turned into a vampire after a year or so, keep in mind that there's no way back." Bakura warned.

Marik clenched his teeth, it was crystal clear now, he was being offered the chance of leaving his poor existence, and trade it in for a far more adventurous one, what awaited him he didn't know, but it couldn't possibly be worse than here. "I'll come with you."

"How long will you stay here?"

Marik was snapped from his thoughts of the past into the present by the question. "Only a day, I'm on my way to see a friend."

"I see." Anzu said and stood up. "Well, time for me to leave, I've got an appointment to keep."

Marik nodded and set his plan into action. "Would you do me a favor? I would like to take a swim but it seems I've lost the way to the pool, could you show me?"

"Off course, I was going that direction anyway, just tag along." She turned his back and led the way, giving Marik the opportunity to ogle her slim figure and nice ass. He smirked to himself.

"Ah I see it now, thanks for your help." Marik called out once they had reached the parking lot.

Anzu turned towards him and smiled. "You're quite welcome, maybe I"ll…" She cut off in mid-sentence and stumbled back.

Marik stepped forward and never broke eye-contact, pushing against her mind and waiting patiently until she'd collapse.

It didn't take long and Marik leaped forward to catch her body, lifting her up in his arms and taking cover beneath the bushes, for the sun and any prying eyes. It was ironic that even in this cold a small ray of sun was enough to make him sweat so badly.

He concentrated on his unconscious victim and made quick of his work, puncturing her skin and taking a few good gulps of blood to tide him over for a day or 2, maybe 3.

He then peeked out of the bushes, finding that no-one was in the vicinity, lifting her body in his arms he darted over to the big pillars supporting the hotel, where he placed her in a reclining position.

The moment he stood up he already saw people approaching. He quickly hid and watched as one of the person's said something to the others, as they quickly herded around Anzu.

Satisfied that the girl would be ok he walked away, but was stopped when he thought he heard a malicious chuckle erupt from somewhere near his feet.

His face darkened a few shades as he glared at Otogi, who was snickering at him from inside a drain pipe.

"So, the weak vampire let his pretty prey live again, figures." Otogi smirked.

"Otogi! What the fuck are you doing here! What do you want?" Marik snarled, refraining himself from crouching down.

Again a malicious chuckle was released by Otogi. "So you haven't heard then, the beating I gave that fucking albino-vampire a few days back?"

Marik growled and thought back about the phone call he had had with Bakura. "None of your damn business what I do and don't know." He turned to leave but thought of something. "And he's not an albino, fucker."

He turned and left, disregarding the insults the vampaneze threw at him, he couldn't get out of his hiding hole anyway. He sighed and looked at where his hotel-room was. He wanted to check up on his friend more than anything, but he was going to have to wait until nightfall, miserable and nauseous from too much sun he wouldn't do Bakura much good.

**I don't know if this is the right expression, but I think you guys get the picture, sigh English not being your first language is a bitch.**

**Apart from the customary 'please review' I have one other thing to say:**

**Yes, Anzu will play a further role in this story, I know a lot of people 'dislike' her for very strange reasons, but I do not. She will not be bashed by Marik, she will not be ranting about friendship 24/7 and she will not act like a little whore either. So if you have any comments about Anzu being in this story, keep them to yourselves because I will not leave her out, end of story.**


	7. 6, meeting

**Another chapter, as requested, the Ryou and Bakura meat is back in the story, lol. Enjoy and please Review**

"Bakura?"

"Mh?" Bakura looked up from the book he was reading. He had snagged it from Ryou earlier when he noticed there were vampires in it and couldn't resist snorting at every false tale or reference in the book. "What is it?" He asked Ryou, the boy looked very nervous. Bakura had the idea that despite his semi-sincere apology from earlier Ryou hadn't forgotten or forgiven him for the incident that had occurred earlier.

"We're nearly out of food." Ryou fidgeted as he spoke, obviously nervous and almost fearsome for the answer.

Bakura stretched, he had anticipated that this had to happen sometimes. He frowned slightly at Ryou. He did trust the boy enough to know he wouldn't run off suddenly, plus he was healed far enough to easily catch Ryou if his assumption turned out to be wrong. "We can go tonight, some fresh air will do me good. I'm getting all cooped up inside." Bakura responded casually, not letting his calculating thoughts show on his face.

Ryou nodded, glad there wasn't an issue. Bakura wasn't a fool though. He realized full well he had, once again, scared Ryou out of his wits with the whole vampire-hunter drama that had occurred that morning. It would take some time to regain Ryou's trust fully again, Bakura realized. He resisted grumbling. He wouldn't be here for very long but still he had no intention of spending his day with a surly Ryou that acted like a scared little rabbit around him.

He opened the curtain slightly and glanced outside, shoving those thoughts aside. The sky was already darkening; they could leave soon to the super-market. He supposed that fresh air really would do him well. He did _not_ appreciate being inside without feeling the wind on his face for days on end. "The sky is already darkening, we can leave in an hour or two." They could leave much earlier, but his warm bed was just about as inviting as the wind in his face.

"Why don't you get out of bed already?" Ryou asked.

"WHAT, do you know how early it is? It's 6 pm!" Bakura exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for good measure.

Ryou shrugged. "I get up at 6 am when I go to school, so no complaining." Bakura raised his eyebrows at being lectured by the young human. He merely huffed and hid himself beneath the covers, thwarted by Ryou who immediately tried to pull the blankets off.

Bakura simply grasped them and laid his full body weight on them, leaving Ryou to pull on the covers in a futile attempt to get Bakura out of bed.

"Fine then, I'll be right back." Bakura heard Ryou marching out the door and looked after him a bit confused. He hadn't expected Ryou to mess around with him like that, especially not after the vampire-hunter debacle. Apparently the boy had no innate talent for hating or disliking. Bakura smirked. Or maybe the apology he had given the boy, partially because he knew he had treated Ryou unfairly and partially to calm the boy down, had worked better than he had thought.

Either way, Bakura still didn't quite understand the way Ryou thought and acted towards others. One moment he could be frightened and worthless, and the next strong and courageous.

Bakura thought back at the morning when they had woken up in Ryou's room. Such a prime example, Ryou had acted like a sniveling little baby, luring Bakura right where he wanted him, and then striking back relentlessly. Ryou seemed to be quite aware of how charming he could be, and when needed would use that to his advantage. Often the tears and fright where a façade, like a snake lying behind a rock, waiting to strike. Yet on the other hand, Bakura had never seen or heard Ryou do anything to hurt another on purpose, unless he felt threatened. He fell back in his bed, the boy certainly had a strong character and was quite the concundrum. _He would make a good vampire. _Bakura decided.

Suddenly Bakura was snapped from his thoughts when he heard water running.

He wouldn't…

Ryou stepped back in the room and dangled the bucket filled with water above Bakura. "Get out or I'll throw it."

He would…

Bakura was trapped and sat up, his hands up in the air in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'm coming out, jeez."

Ryou just smiled happily and poured a tiny amount of water over Bakura, who yelped. "Ok, that's it." Within a nanosecond Bakura had thrown of the blankets and stood next to Ryou, whose turn it now was to yelp as he scooted back, away from the vampire.

Bakura was quicker and somehow managed to get hold of the bucket with water without spilling anything. Now with the bucket as a weapon he chased after Ryou who was taking off for the bathroom like a shot.

"I'm chasing you around and you hide in the bathroom?" Bakura asked amused as he sauntered in after Ryou. "Seems like a dead end to me."

"That water will be spilled, preferably in a place where cleaning up won't take too much time." Ryou answered as he hopped into the shower-stall, slamming the door close to keep Bakura out.

He made a strange sound as he pressed against the wall as Bakura easily yanked the glass door open, out of Ryou's grip. Bakura smirked stepping in, trapping the youth. He tilted the bucket with water over Ryou's head. Enjoying how the boy squirmed to get away from the bucket filled with cold water

He smirked and tilted it a bit more, enjoying seeing how Ryou frantically sought an escape route. "You got yourself in this mess." Bakura said lightly and poured the bucket's content over Ryou.

"GAAAH." Ryou yelped and ducked away to no avail. Seeing his last ditch effort to get at least a bit even he launched his dripping self forward, slinging his arms around Bakura and pressing his drenched hair into Bakura's chest. "Take that!" He yelled triumphantly.

Bakura laughed and plucked his dripping roommate of his body, setting him down on the floor. "Get yourself cleaned up quickly, and get some fresh air.

He turned and left, still laughing, but as soon as the bathroom-door closed behind him he looked at the wet spot on his pajamas strangely, lightly touching the area where Ryou's form had connected with his own.

He shook his head strangely, abandoning any would-be inappropriate thoughts.

"So where are we headed?" Bakura asked as he breathed in deeply the scent of fresh night air.

Ryou cupped his hands, catching some of the snowflake that fell down at their leisure, giving the world an ethereal look. "The mall, do you know the way around here?"

"Yes, I come here often, Domino is sort of an intermediate station for vampires when they-" Bakura cut off in mid-sentence, silently cursing himself, there he went and did it again. Ryou had no business knowing such things.

Ryou smiled softly. "Can't tell?"

Bakura smirked and struck a pose. "I'd love to tell you, but I'd have to kill you if I did." He said in a deep voice.

Ryou laughed gaily. "Well, I'd do wise to shut up about it then 007, but to get things straight, you know your way around Domino?" He didn't really mind that he was left out of Bakura's business, knowing he had nothing to do with them. But still….damn human curiosity.

"That I do, I prefer the mall where we're going now actually." Bakura snapped Ryou from his thoughts and speculations of what was the end-station after Domino

Ryou laughed. "Because its open 24/7, logical, it must be annoying for you to get supplies from shops that close at 6 in the summer."

"It's a fucking pain in the ass." Bakura crudely answered, making Ryou laugh again.

They walked through a silent ally, the very one Ryou recognized as the one where he had first met Bakura. He walked over to where Bakura had pushed him down and crouched down to the spot.

He looked up when Bakura's hand landed on his shoulder. "Afraid?"

"Of what?" Ryou asked, looking at Bakura.

"Me, I reckon." Bakura couldn't resist and crouched down next to Ryou. "This morning you said you wanted me gone, let me stay one more night, until Marik arrives, and I'll leave your life for good."

Ryou's hand shot out, grasping the cold snow, watching it melt in his hands. "I didn't mean it." He choked out.

Bakura glanced side wards at the troubled Ryou. "I was mad at you, scared of you, and most of all pissed at myself." Ryou looked up at the falling snow with a sad smile. "It's going to be quiet once you leave, everything will go back to its normal, boring way. I'll miss you for sure."

Bakura felt a pang in his heart when Ryou's words reminded him of the fact that he would be obliged to wipe Ryou's memory of his very existence. He felt the biting sting or irony when he full well realized that not much had come from his resolution to not get attached to Ryou. "Don't worry, you have nothing to be pissed at but me. You were right, it was wrong of me to judge you like that." Bakura felt the overwhelming urge to take that young troubled boy in his arms and comfort him. Instead he jammed his hands in his pockets and stood up before he did something stupid.

"Shall we move on?" Ryou nodded, looking at him with an emotion Bakura couldn't quite define. "Yes, I'm getting cold here."

With that, no more was said about their subject, it seemed to be a mutual understanding they shared, Bakura thought while looking at the smaller boy. It was odd how quickly they had adapted to eachother.

Ryou was immersed in his own conflicting thoughts as well. One part of him, the frightened, quiet and reserved Ryou wanted Bakura to go, go, just go and never come back. But it seemed that Bakura had managed to awaken something else in Ryou, a desire to break free from his quiet, near hermit life.

It was amazing to Ryou how one week in Bakura's company had changed him so drastically. He played games, laughed aloud. Mocked Bakura, and even got so daring as to dangle a bucket of water above Bakura's head and spank him with a spatula.

All these things, these simple pleasures, were so strange and new to him it was frightening, especially when taken into consideration the source of these feelings.

Had Ryou been able to take a look at himself completely objectively, he would've seen a shy, lonely person who secretly, deep inside, longed for, friendship, love and affection.

Ryou was far to shy to actually approach someone on his own terms and create and manage a friendship, he had been disappointed to often to trust easily. But since Bakura had just waltzed into his life like that, there had never been a choice for Ryou but to shut up and take it. But rather then going back in his shy always-on-the-background behavior, Bakura had kept Ryou busy, urging him to talk with him, have fun with him and basically cracking the shell Ryou had enveloped himself in.

It frightened him, yet it excited him to feel so free in the company of another person. And now that Bakura had announced that he would leave soon, Ryou felt that newly awakened part of him panicking, afraid that it might be stuffed away again into the depths of Ryou's soul. To be covered and imprisoned by thick layers of quiet shy behavior again.

Thoughts about this and more ran through Ryou's head when Bakura suddenly halted in deserted alley number 3. Ryou frowned, he had never really noticed how many deserted allies their were in Domino.

But with the knowledge that this was a perfect place for a vampire to strike, he reckoned he'd never walk through a deserted street without looking around again. He smiled. But nor would he be afraid of anyone asking him a casual question in the middle of the night anymore.

Suddenly Ryou realized that the street they were in wasn't quite as deserted as he had first thought, on the other side on the sidewalk a lonely female made her way down the street. Her pace was unhurried and her clothing suggested that she worked in an office.

"You stay here, no need drinking from you when their is such a perfect opportunity presenting itself here." Ryou frowned, finding Bakura's grin slightly disturbing, but nodded and discreetly leaned against a tree as he watched Bakura walking down the street, up to the woman.

She didn't seem aware of any danger and nodded to him friendly. Bakura smiled in a most charming, sweet way that Ryou found all the more annoying for some reason. Ryou had to admit that Bakura played the role well. He didn't seem threatening in any way whatsoever, just a teenager that wanted to ask a polite question. Ryou realized that if he hadn't known Bakura he would've fallen for the trick as easily as this woman.

"Excuse me miss, do you know the time at any chance?" Ryou's eyebrows shot up at the question though as he gazed at Bakura's watch, which was perfectly on display if one looked the right direction.

The woman obviously didn't and raised her arm, checking the time on her watch. "It's half past 7 young man." She answered and looked up too Bakura.

Ryou could guess by now what followed and wasn't disappointed as the woman suddenly stiffened, staring at Bakura with a look of slight horror on her face that soon gave away for a glassy vacant stare. Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin when the woman swayed dangerously and fell forward limply, but sighed relieved when Bakura caught her.

The un fazed vampire busied himself with tapping some of her blood while Ryou watched on in mild fascination.

Bakura spat on the ground a few times to get rid of the red color and coppery smell before smiling at Ryou and lifting the female in his arms.

Ryou watched on with a small smile tugging on his lips as Bakura turned his back on him and placed the woman out of the snow and draught. At least Bakura took good care of his victims. It was comforting in a sense to know how he was handled when attacked by a vampire. Ryou knew all to well by now that there were more vampires than he cared to know crowding the streets of Domino. He also knew that because he was alone most of the time and lived in a quiet part of the city he made a perfect victim.

Suddenly, panic struck when a hand was clasped over his mouth and he was jerked backwards. He tried to scream in reflex but his cry was reduced to a muffled sound as the hand over his mouth pushed harder.

In blind panic he kicked his legs up but the person behind him grabbed his waist and threw him on his back so he was staring at the dark sky. A weight descended on his stomach to keep him pinned to the ground and suddenly the night-sky was replaced by a face, two hypnotic eyes staring into his.

It happened so fast Ryou never got the chance to defend himself as the world turned black in an all to familiar fashion.

Bakura's head jerked up when he heard leaves rustling and a muffled cry. Turning sharply he found that Ryou was gone from his place leaning against a tree.

"Ryou!" With Otogi's threat (_I'll come back for the both of you)_ echoing in his ears and fearing the worst Bakura sprinted to where he had last seen Ryou.

He haphazardly pushed leaves aside as he stepped into the surrounding bushes. "Ryou?"

A soft rustling of leaves on his left caught his attention, and in blind rage, without thinking, he threw himself at whatever had hurt _his _Ryou.

With a fierce battle cry he landed on top of the person, who let out an 'oof' and bit the dust. "What the hell! Jeez, last time I come save your ass all the way from fucking Tokyo, you son of a bitch!"

Bakura blinked at the familiar voice and usage of language and stared into the pissed off face of his best pal. "FUCK, Marik, damn I didn't know it was you."

"So I noticed, jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Marik snarled.

Bakura's eyes widened as he was quickly reminded of his predicament. "Damn it all, have you seen a kid that looks like me, hair and eyes and stuff?"

Marik frowned. "Actually I just drank from him, he's behind the bushes, sleeping like a baby, why?"

Bakura didn't bother answering his friend, but took off like a shot towards the bushes Marik had gestured towards.

He quickly caught sight of Ryou's exotic white hair. He slowed his pace and crouched down next to the sleeping boy, cradling him tenderly in his arms.

Ryou mumbled something inaudible, indicating that Marik's spell had worn off and he was waking up.

Bakura smiled and let his thumb skim lazily across Ryou's soft cheek. His breath caught in his throat when Ryou, still mostly asleep, turned his head slightly and leaned into the touch.

Behind him he heard Marik approaching, he immediately retracted his hand, wondering what the hell that was about. "Friend of yours?" Marik inquired.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him I'd be dead right now." Bakura said softly.

Marik quirked an eyebrow at Bakura's strangely gentle behavior. "Would you mind explaining yourself, cuz I'm at a fucking loss here." He growled annoyed and brushed off some more foliage that had gotten stuck in his clothes in his earlier scuffle with Bakura.

Bakura opened his mouth to reply, but at that precise moment Ryou choose to wake up. "Huh? What…where…Ba-Bakura?"

"Relax Ryou, easy does it." Bakura leaned down and seated Ryou against a tree. Ryou shivered and the cold beneath him cleared his mind a bit. He started to recognize his current mental state for what it was. The black-out and confusion afterwards. He turned his head and pulled his shirt down, sure enough, there were the bite-marks he'd been expecting.

Marik chuckled. "Clever, so he knows then I take it."

Bakura nodded. "Yes he does, Ryou, this imbecile here." He gestured at Marik. "Is Marik Ishtar, the one I've been waiting for."

Ryou rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up, stretching his arm towards him. "I'm Ryou Eiri."

Marik smirked and took the offered hand, pumping it up and down until Ryou thought his arm would be torn off. "You not mad at me, kid?"

Ryou discreetly got rid of Marik's arm and pointed at his arm with the fresh bite mark. "For that, no. For grabbing me from behind and throwing me on the ground, yeah, a bit."

Bakura laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry, hating isn't in his nature, he'll have forgotten about it in an hour give or take."

Ryou threw his head up and snorted undignified. "As if!"

Bakura smirked. "Whatever, we were just going to the mall, I take it you'll join us?" He asked Marik, who shrugged. "Shoot, why not."

One minute later the strange trio walked down the street and Ryou was quiet as the two friends told their stories. He politely slowed down until he was walking behind the pair, falling back in his shy behavior now Bakura had someone else to talk with.

He sighed softly and sadly, knowing that he wouldn't be enjoying Bakura's company for long anymore.

With half a mind fixed on his own worries and the other on the conversation the two vampires were having he quietly walked after them.

"So, you said something over the phone about Otogi, and he was bragging about it himself when I saw him." Marik said.

"WHAT! You saw that son of a bitch! Where! When?" Bakura nearly screamed, turning sharply to Marik, who lifted his hands. "You first pal."

"Fine, I was in Domino for…business." Bakura said, glancing back at Ryou, before continuing. "When that asshole snuck up on me all of a sudden. He kicked me down and demanded a high and mighty fight, you know how that asshole thinks." Bakura's expression darkened. "Well, I could hardly refuse since he was already attacking me, so there was a scuffle." Bakura shrugged and in Ryou's modest opinion Bakura looked very frightening with that brooding look on his face.

Bakura continued in a pissed off voice. "Then the fucker decided to play hide and seek all of a fucking-sudden, then that quiet little thing walked past." Bakura jerked his thumb at Ryou, who looked up startled.

Marik threw him a smirk and listened as Bakura proceeded to tell him how he had been completely stomped upon by Otogi and how Ryou had saved him. Going on telling how he had ended up in Ryou's home. "But enough about that, you said that you've seen him?" Bakura questioned

Marik nodded grimly. "Yeah, today in a hotel I stayed for a while, fucker had hid himself in a drain-pipe. Beyond me how he knew I was there though."

Bakura shrugs. "He has his little minions crawling all over the place, I suppose one of them caught sight of you."

Marik smirked. "Who knows, anyway, he tried to scare me with telling me about the 'beating he had given that rotten albino-vampire'."

"I'm not a-"

"I know that sucker, it's what he said. Anyway, he crawled away in the hole he had emerged from, and I went this way, haven't seen him since." Marik interrupted.

"Eehm, guys?" Marik and Bakura looked back at Ryou's voice.

"What is it Ryou?" Bakura said, glancing back at the nervous looking boy.

"I hate to interrupt, but the mall is that way." Ryou said while pointing to the opposite direction of which the vampires had been walking.

Marik blinked stupidly at the road he was following. "Damn, you're right kid, I'm just too used to this road up too…OUCH." Marik shut himself up at the warning elbow connecting with his side.

Ryou looked at the direction the vampires feet had led them too, and wondered what was there. It seemed like a completely normal road, leading out of Domino. Deliberately turning his back on that particular road he strolled off to the mall, pretending to not have noticed Marik's near slip-up.

Bakura smiled as he caught Ryou's action. "Thank you." He muttered.

"Say what?" Marik inquired.

Bakura shrugged. "Nothing, now let's get to that mall, I'm fucking starving here!"

Marik snorted. "You! Lazy ass, I just traveled my butt all the way here, I'm the one REALLY hungry! I need sweets, lots of them."

The mall was bustling with people when the trio entered it and made their way towards the food department. "See you guys at the pay-desk." And with that Marik took off for the sweets department, leaving a stupefied Ryou and a laughing Bakura.

"He's always like that, he's addicted to sweets." Bakura said. "I think he craves it more than you-know-what." Bakura smirked, and glanced at the humans that were shopping here.

Ryou smiled. "So it would seem, are you going after him or will you shop with me?"

"With you, I need to steer you in the right direction." Bakura smirked and pushed Ryou towards the pizzas.

"Well your choice seems obvious." Ryou laughed while scooping up a pizza for his own and two Bakura pointed at.

"Your turn, what else do we need." Bakura said, leaning casually against the nearby wall. "Bread, meat, milk, cookies, tea, things like that." Ryou summed up.

Bakura nodded and together they shopped, halfway meeting up with Marik again who had his hands so full of snacks that he dropped something every 10 seconds until Ryou rolled his eyes and grabbed a shopping trolley for him to deposit his stuff in.

"Heh, thanks kid."

Ryou mumbled something sounding like. "You're welcome." And quickly deposited his stuff before the sales lady.

Bakura looked at Ryou strangely as he paid. He seemed shy in a way Bakura wasn't familiar with. For as long as he now knew Ryou he had seen the boy, angered, terrified, care-free and very often lost in fantasy, but never this shy.

He kept his mouth shut about it, not wanting to talk to Ryou on any personal subject now that he was so close to leaving his life once and for all. So as they walked home he kept quiet, spacing off and brooding, snapping at the over exuberant Marik every now and then.

As for Ryou, he had positioned himself behind the pair again, keeping his mouth shut while carrying his groceries for whatever Bakura and Marik hadn't insisted on carrying for him.

He put the bags down in front of his door and rummaged for the key, finding it and inserting it into the key-hole. He turned to Marik as the door swung open. "By all means, make yourself comfortable."

"But not TOO comfortable, I think Ryou would appreciate still having his house standing once he kicks you out." Bakura cut in smirking.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Trap it, fucker." And stepped inside, followed a smirking Bakura and a quiet as ever Ryou who immediately went to the kitchen to take care of the groceries and their dinner, or breakfast. Ryou still found it hard to refer to the proper meal with the proper name, as he lived his life almost in reverse, with night being day, and breakfast being dinner.

He was shaken from his somewhat confusing thoughts by Bakura who seemed to appear next to him out of thin air as he always did.

Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, making Bakura laugh. "It's just me."

"How do you do that to me every time again? Scaring me like that!" Ryou accused.

Bakura just gave out another trade-mark smirk. "I pride myself on being stealthy, besides, you wouldn't notice a gunshot next to your head when you're lost in your fantasy world."

Ryou turned red and looked at the kitchen counter. "I'm not lost in a fantasy world." He muttered, highly embarrassed.

"Yes you are, but that's ok." Ryou watched as Bakura reached up and grabbed three dishes, and Ryou's gaze was drawn to where a bit of Bakura's pale skin peeked out from the gap between his pants and shirt.

Shaking his head he forced himself to redirect his gaze to Bakura's face. "You don't have to help, you should be with your friend."

"Marik will be fine, he'll probably eat and head straight for bed anyway. He's been out in the sun for far, far too long today."

"Excuse me saying so, but he looked ok to me." Ryou said, so quietly it was almost lost to Bakura.

"He doesn't burn as easily as most vampires do, he's lucky with his naturally tanned skin. But don't be mistaken, he's exhausted right now, I think the only reason he's still standing is because he's on a sugar-high. Don't tell him I said that though." Bakura said, glancing at the living room where Marik was poking around.

Ryou laughed. "I won't. He does eat a lot of candy doesn't he?" Bakura smiled. "I don't know how he does it either, it's one of the great mysteries of the universe"

Ryou chuckled again and walked into the room with their food which was done "Food's ready." He said as he put the plates on the table.

"Great!" Marik smirked, sat down and dug in immediately, in a manner that left even Bakura shaking his head. "You do realize that food is something one needs 3 times a day in small portions right, instead of eating everything all at once and going without for a long time?" He asked his friend amused.

"I had no time to eat, I was running my ass over here remember!" Marik brought out between half an egg and a gulp of orange juice.

Ryou giggled and politely started on his own meal. The question to when the pair would be leaving him lay on his lips but he held it back, afraid that Bakura might take the question asked a million times before as a clue from Ryou saying 'leave and never come back'. Which was right about opposite to Ryou' true feelings concerning this matter.

He finished his meal in silence long before either Bakura or Marik did. Bakura stopped next, but Marik seemed insatiable. When he was finally done he slumped back in his chair, peeking at Ryou from beneath blond bangs. "Sorry for eating half of what you stored in, but the hunger proved too much I think."

Ryou stood up and started clearing the mess they had left. "Don't worry about it, I'm glad to help."

"Is there any place I can take a nap around here, I'm pretty tired." Marik requested and Bakura threw Ryou a wink and mouthed him a silent. "I told you so."

Stifling his laughter Ryou pointed towards the hallway. "Second door on your left is the spare room, the bed is made so you can just jump in.

"Thanks." Both white-haired persons remained quiet until they heard the door slam, indicating that Marik had found his way before Bakura turned to Ryou in mock anger. "You gave him **_my_** bed!"

Ryou smirked slightly. "It's _my _bed, actually, and you can take the stretcher for once, it won't kill you." After his second day of staying at Ryou's, Bakura had trusted Ryou enough to sleep in separate rooms, thus he had relocated himself to Ryou's spare room, so Ryou could occupy his own bed again.

Bakura got up from his reclining position in his seat and helped Ryou cleaning up in a rather uncomfortable silence between the two. Suddenly Bakura spoke up. "Is something bothering you?" He asked.

Ryou looked up. "N-no, why?" He shuffled his feet. That was a lie, but what else should he have said?

Bakura sighed exasperated. "You're a poor liar Ryou, so don't even try to deny it."

"It's nothing important." Ryou declined softly.

"I'm just going to keep on badgering you until you tell you know." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed and shrugged. "You're leaving soon."

"Does it bother you that much?" Bakura answered, again unpleasantly reminded of the measures that had to be taken concerning Ryou's recollection of him. Damn, why did he have to get so attached to this kid?

Ryou looked at Bakura strangely. There it was again, that strange dark look flashing over Bakura's features. He saw this every time he started up this subject, but had disregarded it in the beginning. Choosing to call it imagination rather than reality. However, it was slowly becoming harder to ignore that look and the implications it gave Ryou to mull about.

"Yes, but there's something bothering you too isn't there? Every time we talk about you leaving, something bothers you. Bakura, is there something you're not telling me, something I should know?" Ryou said, narrowing his eyes.

Bakura's eyes shot to Ryou, before he sighed and turned to the window, looking at the peacefully floating snowflakes. "Nothing that is your business, Ryou."

"You don't excel at lying yourself, you know."

"I said,_ nothing that is your business_" Ryou recoiled at the venomous tone, looking the other way.

"Fine, I have homework to do." Wasting no more words on the subject Ryou left the kitchen to his room. Bakura waited until he heard the telltale creaking of the hinges of Ryou's door.

He sighed, tilting his head back and sank down on the couch, burying his head in his hands. _What a fucking mess_. He thought, not for the first time since he had met Ryou.

**Well, that was one hell of a chapter to write, Ryou and Bakura are sure angsting it up there. I reckon that anyone will have picked up on the telltale start of sweet tendershipping by now? (except for Ryou and Bakura that is) Yes? Good! Cuz it's hell to write it without them kissing-fucking-and swearing eternal love to eachother all at once. **

**I'm very glad that you guys aren't Anzu bashers either. Glad to know that people agree with my point of view. Anzu needs more love huggles her to death After Ryou and Bakura she is positively my favorite character. **

**And too Sglily: YES, scary, scary 'it' I don't know if that part came from that book, maybe unconsciously or something.**

**Please Review everybody!**


	8. 7, collision

**Finally some more action going on, I never have the foggiest idea of what to say here.**

Otogi grunted as he heaved himself up from his stinking hide-out. It was nightfall, yet to early for his prey to seek out their resting places.

Smirking he looked around the boulevard he now stood. People walked by in every direction. Happy, sad, lost, all kinds of faces came by, but all, oh so very unaware of the fate he could place upon them. Humans, so ignorant, so vulnerable, so there for the taking.

Truly, this was paradise to any vampaneze. He felt no need to drink blood, as he was still living of the stupid girl's blood, however, he still felt the urge to kill someone, just for kicks.

Suddenly a human approached him. Otogi's smirk grew to unholy proportions as he recognized him.

"I have found them."

"Good work, where?" Otogi replied. The night after his fight with Bakura he had immediately tried to find a person who he could get to follow the pair in return for money he would off course never give.

This idiot had just wondered by and had been stupid enough to take up Otogi's offer. So far he had proven to be useful. He had located as well as Bakura, the fact that he himself had managed to find that blond fool Marik had been a bonus he hadn't been expecting.

The person, whose name he didn't even know, gave Otogi the address. "Now, I did as you told me, I want my reward!"

For a moment Otogi planned to follow through with his idea to just kill this brainless sheep and get it over with. But on the other hand, this slimy worm had been able to track Bakura without being noticed, this was in itself quite impressive even if Bakura had been mortally injured.

Judging by the address Bakura was staying at a good neighborhood, perhaps in the house of that little twit that was the main reason Bakura wasn't dead yet.

He looked over at the small person, maybe he should keep him around for now, he just might be useful. Otogi's eyes narrowed. Would he loose his value, than his life would end, simple as that.

He reached for his wallet and withdrew the money he always stole from his victims, no use letting it go to waste, and gave the human what they had agreed on. "I might want to call upon your services again, the rewards will be generous, your name and number?"

For a second Haga's mind sensed impending doom, but the financial carrot being dangled in front of his nose was just too alluring. "Agreed, Haga's the name!" He grabbed the pen and paper being held out to him and wrote down his cell phone number.

Otogi turned around and walked away, leaving the little worm in mid-speech of his abilities. "We'll be in touch, and remember, I do not take failure as an option."

Smirking at how flabbergasted he left the human he checked the address again. Cat-street 15, Domino. He smirked and held a taxi. Soon…

Ryou sighed as he listened to the soothing Celtic music. He honestly wondered what was bothering Bakura, but the venomous tone had said it all. Bakura did not wish to talk about it.

Ryou fell down on his bed angered. _He wants to know what bothers me, but apparently returning the favor isn't in his dictionary._

Ryou sighed, having a social life, or even a shadow of it, was harder than it seemed. Somewhere deep inside he expected Bakura too come in at any time now, cheering him up and making amends for his behavior as he had done before.

But there was no-one to heed Ryou's pleading hopeful eyes, and the door remained as closed as it had ever been.

He relaxed on his bed, letting the music sweep him away, calming his down as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened to his old and boring life. What troubled Bakura? What was his current stance with both vampires and so many other things he couldn't start to fathom about.

He started to get drowsy, apparently he wasn't quite used to living at night yet. He sighed and relaxed on his bed, letting sleep take him as his worries deserted him and his eyes closed.

Otogi smirked as he stepped out of his hiding place behind Ryou's closet, looking at the vulnerable boy, who lay sleeping at his command. He wondered how far his enemy would go in order to save his savior, only one way to find out.

He retreated back to his dark corner and waited patiently, sooner or later Bakura would come in here for whatever reason, and he'd be waiting.

Bakura sighed, he was bored and agitated. His gaze was inevitably drawn towards Ryou's closed bedroom door. If he strained his hearing he could hear soft Celtic music playing.

He wondered what Ryou was thinking about, was he troubled about the way Bakura had snapped at him? _But how could I have told him, he would've completely freaked out._

Bakura shook his head, it didn't matter in the end anyway. He grimaced at the feelings that that particular thought brought with it.

Just like every time he had upset Ryou he didn't want too go, knowing it would be best to just leave Ryou alone for now. But just like every time his feet brought him to Ryou's door.

He sighed, exasperated with himself. Just this once, he figured, and knocked softly on the door. "Ryou? Open up Ryou."

When no reply was forthcoming Bakura opened the door himself, finding that it wasn't locked. He scanned the room for Ryou's presence. He smirked slightly when he found Ryou lying on his bed, sound asleep.

He approached the bed and sat down next to Ryou's still form. His hands seemed to have a will of their own as they wove their way through Ryou's soft long locks.

"I'm sorry Ryou." He murmured softly. He looked thoughtfully at Ryou's still form. Maybe it would be best to erase his memory now, while he was already asleep, no drama, no unnecessary pain.

It'd be best regarding the Otogi-affair as well. He would ask Marik to keep an eye on Ryou, as he would freely deal with that bastard, that way Ryou wouldn't have to fear for his life either.

The longer he sat there the more sure he got sure of his decision, yes it would be for the best to do it now and just get it over with. He'd keep Ryou asleep while he and Marik would clean the place of any trace that they had ever set foot in his house and leave his life for good.

He moved his hands to Ryou's temples, but then frowned, something was…wrong. He skimmed his thumb over Ryou's cheek as he had done earlier. Then Ryou had unconsciously reacted to the touch by leaning into it.

This time it was different, Ryou didn't seem to move a muscle, he didn't respond to touches, to sound, not to anything.

Bakura's eyes darted through the room, there was only one thing that could induce a sleep so deep that the recipient didn't respond to any outside influences anymore, a vampire or vampaneze.

Suddenly Bakura stood up, sensing something that didn't belong here, another presence besides his own, and Ryou's.

A movement in the corner of the room. "Otogi!"

"Hehehe, I was about to undertake some action myself, so long it took you." Otogi smirked as he got out of hiding, striking an impressive pose with his arms crossed.

Bakura hissed dangerously and positioned himself in between the vampaneze and Ryou. "Let the human go, he stands out of this."

"My, you've certainly developed a soft spot for the little fucker, have you not Bakura?" Otogi lowered his arms to ball them to fists. "Why should I leave him out of it, when he forms such perfect bait?"

Bakura felt his temper rising. "Fuck you, what are you? Afraid, can't handle me in a fair fight can you?"

A snarl from his opponent. "Fuck off, we'll take this outside, there's no room to properly fight in this dump."

Bakura curtly nodded and watched as Otogi jumped out the window. On impulse he picked up a book and threw it blindly with all his might to Marik's door through Ryou's doorpost, hoping that the sound would wake him up, before quickly jumping out, not loosing his enemy out of sight. He had allowed Otogi to surprise him once, but not twice.

"Bring it on then." He growled out.

Otogi pasted on his battle smirk and charged without any further ado with his trade-mark battle cry. His upper body bent forward as he swiftly ran towards Bakura, drawing back his arm, and balling his hand to a fist, aiming to hit Bakura in his gut.

Bakura anticipated the attack and moved aside in time, grabbing Otogi around the waist and slinging him to the wall. Otogi's own forward momentum so cleverly turned against him caused him to crash against the wall.

Dazed, the next thing the black haired male registered was Bakura's fist coming into contact with his face. He roared in pain and lowered himself while stretching his leg, managing to trip Bakura as he rotated his lower body.

The next thing Bakura knew was being hit in the gut, he saw the next blow coming and rolled away. He reached up and grabbed Otogi's arm, causing his enemy to awkwardly fly over him and land on the cold ground behind Bakura.

He turned and made for another attack, thwarted when Otogi suddenly withdrew a small knife from his pocket.

BANG.

Marik jerked awake as something connected squarely with the closed door leading to his room. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and angrily muttering he stood up, and then froze as he heard a battle cry erupting, one that sounded all too familiar, Otogi's battle cry.

In sudden haste he leaped to the window, tearing of the curtains and staring down at the two fighting persons there.

Not wasting another second he quietly opened the window and stealthily made his way down, ready to jump into action may Otogi use false play, which both vampire's knew, he would.

Marik smirked as he saw how Otogi was forced to fly over Bakura awkwardly and land hard on his behind, but his smirk disappeared as he saw the glint of sharp metal.

Almost as if in slow-motion he saw Otogi stab at Bakura, who scrambled out of the way just in time, but also fell down in the process, helpless prey now.

Otogi's grin turned into an all out victorious smirk. "Too bad, goodbye fucker."

Otogi drew his arm back and let it come down, appearing to want to stab Bakura. As he expected, Bakura reached up and grabbed his wrist to stop the knife's descent.

Right then he brought his knee up, hitting Bakura in a way most female beings are familiar with.

Bakura didn't even have the chance to show off his new tone of voice as again a fist connected with his stomach.

Gasping for breath he slumped forward, catching from the corner of his eye a glint of Otogi's knife.

He prepared himself for the sharp, stinging pain of the knife penetrating his body, but it never came. Instead, there was a scream in utter rage from somewhere behind them.

Otogi howled in pain as his wrist connecting to the hand holding the knife was suddenly grasped and squeezed so tightly it seemed impossible that he wouldn't have broken his wrist.

Looking back his green eyes widened. Marik was here already. He hissed, this he hadn't anticipated for, luckily that he had taken precautions.

Bakura watched as Marik, with an enraged expression kicked Otogi in his back, forcing the other male to the ground. He smirked, having an enraged Marik as your enemy was generally hazardous too one's health.

But still Otogi held the knife as he tried to kick and hit backwards, trying to get his taller and more muscular attacker of him without any success. Marik realized the threat the knife formed and slammed the slender hand holding it to a nearby tree with all of his might.

The first thing that shot through Bakura's mind was the soft tinkling noise of the knife as it hit the ground.

He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the knife. "Marik, hold him!" He screamed.

Marik did as he was bidden and grabbed Otogi so he was exposed to Bakura and couldn't move an inch.

With the knife in his hands he smirked at Otogi. "Game over! About fucking time."

Otogi jerked his head up. "Game over, are you _quite_ sure about that?"

Bakura's hand faltered. "What the fuck do you mean? Don't let your guard down Marik."

"Don't worry." Marik answered grimly and twisted Otogi's arm, making him wither in pain. Through clenched teeth he still managed to grin manically, and gestured with his head towards the Ryou's bedroom window.

Suddenly Bakura jerked as a scream erupted from the opened window. "Ryou! What the fuck are you doing to him?"

Otogi smirked. "He just felt all the pain you inflicted upon me in our scuffle soaring through his veins at once, and every shred of pain I feel, the little fucker will feel."

Marik would just have loved to beat the crap out of Otogi but it seemed that they were trapped. There was only so much a human could take, and it certainly wasn't as much as a vampaneze as strong as Otogi. If they would kill him they'd risk loosing Ryou as well.

Bakura growled. "Let him go, you bastard, I told you, he stands out of this."

Otogi just let his smirk grew and another cry of agony was heard. "Heh, its easy Bakura, either you let me go and the boy lives, or kill me and the risk that his pathetic weak body won't survive will be enormous."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "What gives me the guarantee that you'll release his mind if I release you?"

Otogi just smirked. "How about you wonder about his life before his fucking free will?"

Bakura growled and took a few seconds to consider his stance, he couldn't harm Otogi, not if it endangered Ryou in any way whatsoever.

He balled his fists, he had no choice. "Marik, let him go."

His eyes found Marik's and he was glad to find understanding there, though reluctant. Marik snarled and pushed Otogi on the ground. "Fuck off, piece of scum."

Otogi wasn't about to be told twice, knowing he stood no chance against the two vampires glowering at him.

He spat in front of them and took off like a shot in the night.

Bakura immediately turned to check up on Ryou but Marik held him back. "Wait, he might come back, I need you if he does."

Without saying a word Bakura mentally searched the area, satisfied when he found Otogi to be no longer in the vicinity, his presence fading out in the distance. "He's gone."

With that said Bakura ran to the house, climbing up to Ryou's bedroom window in top speed and jumped inside. "Ryou? Ryou are you alright?"

Soft sobs drew Bakura's attention to Ryou's bed. Ryou still lay on it, curled up in a fetal position, shaking all over.

Immediately Bakura walked over and sat down on the bed. "It's ok now, he's gone, Ryou."

"W-what, d-d-did he, he d-do t-to me?" Ryou brought out in a hitching voice with sobs racking his delicate frame.

Bakura's arms found their way around Ryou, pulling him in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, it's my fucking fault, I should never have left my guard down, he snuck in, he controlled you."

He felt Ryou jerk in his arms at that revelation. "C-controlled me? Like you did?" Bakura noticed the improvement in Ryou's speech pattern and tried not to jar Ryou anymore, yet he had a right to know the truth. "Yes, like me. He put you asleep without your knowledge, then waited until I came in."

"I'm sorry." Ryou whispered and Bakura soothingly rubbed his back. "Don't be, there's nothing you could've done to prevent it."

Ryou reached up, the throbbing pain that had pulsed through his veins had finally dissipated, leaving nothing but aching muscles behind, and reached out to Bakura. "What happened, why did I feel so much pain?"

Bakura's eyes darkened a few shades, a color that Ryou generally associated with Bakura's gifts in regards to mind-control, however, this time it seemed to be pure hate and anger emanating from those dark depths, and even though the anger wasn't directed at him it still frightened him to see Bakura like this.

"He forced you to feel all the pain I had inflicted upon him in battle all at once, and then some."

Ryou shivered. "It was horrible, it was like every fiber in my being was on fire, I felt like someone had cast the cruciatus curse on me or something."

Bakura grinned at the parallel Ryou drew to the famous Harry Potter books, then continued. "You were his human shield, he got away."

"What! Bakura why! I know you've been hunting after him for so long, why didn't you kill him? I would've taken the pain gladly if I knew it would be for that."

"That's fine and dandy Ryou, but you wouldn't have survived it if I had killed him, at least I don't think you would've." Bakura said thoughtfully.

Ryou hung his head. "I'm just a nuisance, aren't I? I'm sorry I took away your chance at…killing…him."

"It's nothing you should worry yourself about precious, there will be other chances, and…" A sound behind them made them look up. But they relaxed as they realized it was Marik. "Sorry to interrupt, Bakura, we need to talk." He looked at Ryou. "In private."

Bakura wasn't fond of the idea of leaving Ryou in such a state. "Later."

"No, now Bakura, this can't wait." Marik growled.

Bakura wasn't impressed. "Go ahead then, I'll follow you in a few minutes, I need to talk to Ryou in private first." He retaliated.

Marik snarled and walked out the room, banging the door for good measure, making Ryou wince, he sighed and looked at Bakura. "Can I ask you something?"

"Naturally." Bakura answered without hesitation.

"Remember, that first evening, after I woke up with the door locked and all, you revived the control you held -still hold- over me, right?"

Bakura sighed, he had a pretty good hunch where Ryou was headed. "Yes I did."

"Can he do that too, and take control of m-me again?" Bakura noticed the hitch in Ryou's voice as well as his body, still shaking in his arms, tensing up, and sighed again. "I won't lie to you Ryou, yes he can, he can and he will. He'll do anything to bring me to my knees, he found his latest weapon in you."

Ryou shivered. "Then you should really leave now, I don't want to pose a threat to anyone."

Bakura pressed Ryou a little closer to his chest, reveling in truly how close the boy was to him. "Under no circumstance, I'm going to help you Ryou, I'm going to throw him out your mind and free you even if it's the last damn thing I do." He felt Ryou shivering and held on. "Marik will help too, Otogi's weakened a bit now, and far away from here, so our best shot at ridding him from your mind would be right now."

Bakura stood up. "I have to go talk to Marik now, please Ryou, stay in your room for now, we'll come back for you soon."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Don't you dare leaving me here like this! What if he comes back?"

"He's not here anymore, don't fret." Bakura paid no more heed to Ryou's flustered protests and walked to the door, grabbing the key on his way. "Must I really use this Ryou?" He asked calmly while displaying the key.

Ryou looked down. "Fine, I'll stay here, but hurry back, I really don't want to be alone right now."

Bakura nodded and walked away, to the living room. Though he trusted Ryou not to eavesdrop he still kept a close eye to the hall way. "Yes Marik."

"He knows too much." Marik grunted.

Bakura sat down on the couch next to Marik. "I've told him far too much, I know that."

"Yet he doesn't know that you'll erase his memory." Bakura perked up at the threatening voice his friend brandished.

"Do you think I would've fucking let him go, I'm very well aware of the laws I am to follow." Bakura hissed.

Marik snorted. "I'm no fucking genius, but nor is one needed to sense the chemistry you too have, fuck, you were nearly drooling all over the kid when I knocked him out, cradling the kid all tenderly."

"Get a grip. He's just a human who happened to stumble across me. There's nothing going on between us." Bakura ranted out.

Marik smirked in triumph. The quick ranting and lack of profanity said it all. "Sure there isn't, if that's so I dare you to go to him now and wipe his memory clean."

"I can't, Otogi's still in the kid's mind, I owe him my life, I won't leave him for Otogi to feast on."

Marik frowned. "You want to expel Otogi from his mind? Damn, it's not just your average vampaneze we're talking about here."

Bakura smirked ruefully. "If it wasn't for Ryou I'd be fucking dead, Otogi would've maimed me, killed me, and probably drag my fucking body through the dust for all to see. Do you honestly think I'd just turn my fucking back on Ryou?"

Marik nodded. "Off course not, you want my help, you got it, but you know I suck at all this goddamn mental stuff."

"I know that, but I need your help, even if just to calm Ryou down, I can pull this off, for Ryou, but we must act now if we do."

Marik caught all to well the determined tone in Bakura's voice. "Crap, the things I do for you."

He stood up, and shrugged as Bakura cast a curious look his way. "Better get it over with, no use wasting fucking words while the kid's cooped up in his fucking room."

Bakura nodded, wasting no more words on the subject, Marik knew him well enough to know how much his help was being appreciated.

Together they knocked on Ryou's closed door and entered as Ryou's voice answered them. "Come in."

Marik cocked his head as he saw the frightened expression on Ryou's face. "Aw, come on kid, don't be scared, we'll rid you of that guy in no time, Bakura's the best there is."

Bakura rolled his eyes and poked his friend. "Trap it, asshole."

Ryou smiled a bit through his fright. "Just tell me what to do and expect and I'll do my best to shut up and take it." He answered, wondering with just how many souls he was going to be forced to share his mind.

Bakura sat down next to Ryou and said softly. "Just relax and try to go with us, it'll make it a bit less painful."

Ryou decided not to comment on the phrase 'a little less painful' instead choosing to try and remember something soothing and relaxing, but finding that nothing came to mind in his fright. Thus he settled by assuring Bakura. "I'll try."

He sensed movement on his right and watched as Marik sat down. Ryou bit his lip and stared at the floor. There was a vampire sitting on each side of him now, and he felt trapped, knowing that running would get him nowhere.

A gentle hand lifted cupped his cheek and directed his gaze towards Bakura's own, while Marik positioned his hands at Ryou's temples. He felt Marik tugging a bit, indicating that he should lay back in the vampire's arms.

He swallowed nervously but didn't resist, finding that Bakura immediately followed his descent, not allowing them to break eye contact. He shivered and took a heaving sigh, giving Bakura a small nod to indicate he was as ready as he'd ever be.

Bakura got the sign and Ryou watched as Bakura's eyes took on that darker, deeper appearance. He shifted his weight and tensed his muscles, still not acquainted or liking the feeling of loosing control.

He jumped as Bakura's voice echoed through his mind suddenly. _Don't be afraid, I'll take good care of you. Try to relax._

**_It's hard._** Ryou would've blinked stupidly if Bakura would've let him as he realized he could communicate with Bakura now.

_You must focus on your feelings, I know that I'm not hurting you, if you trust me, this will feel even good._

Ryou swallowed again, and decided to throw caution to the wind and test out Bakura's theory. He stared back more willingly at Bakura, concentrating on letting his body relax.

Bakura smiled, Ryou was cooperating well, which was good. Taking advantage of Ryou relaxing willingly in Marik's arms he delved deeper in the boy's mind, getting past his mental defenses wasn't so hard though it required some pushing and prodding from his side.

Ryou whimpered as the gentle feelings of floating on air and feeling so delightfully warm and sleepy stopped abruptly as a painful feeling tore through his head. He unconsciously backed off into Marik's chest, immediately feeling Marik presence making itself known. _Easy, stay relaxed kid._

_**I-It hurts!**_

_Bear it_. Ryou recoiled at the rather stern tone but obeyed and tried to relax.

Bakura inwardly smiled as he broke through Ryou's mental defenses and found himself wandering in Ryou's sub conscious mind.

It stabbed at the vampire, knowing he was somewhere he had no right of being, but what had to be done, had to be done. Thus he didn't stop searching, concentrating on finding where Otogi must be.

He was drawn without question towards one place, diving even deeper into Ryou's mind until he was able to let this place materialize around him.

Light wooden doors, long pathways with ceilings and walls made out of marble and soft fluffy carpet beneath his feet. All of it just screamed Ryou, except for the dark ebony door he was standing in front of. This particular door had a sinister feel, and most certainly didn't belong here.

Bakura had hit his mark. _I found it Marik, get ready._

_I will…_

Bakura braced himself and reached out to open the door.

Ryou screamed and trashed in Marik's arms, who held him back firmly. "God, no, not again, no, no, no!" He blindly panicked at the feelings that weren't his, that he didn't want here burned through his system.

He quaked and a tear slipped from his left eye as he squirmed in Marik's arms. Bakura felt the enormous reaction Ryou had to simply even remotely feeling Otogi's presence. He couldn't help but feel slightly awed at how fast Ryou picked up on this. He smiled, Ryou would definitely make a good vampire if he ever got over his shyness. Bravery and a responsive mind were two major requirements for a vampire, requirements Ryou definitely possessed.

Willing the thoughts from his mind he focused on the door instead. He gathered all the power of his will that he possessed plus some from Marik who joined in the battle and focused it on the opened door that showed nothing but a sinister blackness that was just deceit.

He imagined the will power to look like a ball of white fire, just for kicks for such visual stimulations were for beginners after all.

_Bakura, what the fuck? Stop messing around, your little friend is in fucking pain over here._

Bakura was knocked from his fun as he was crudely reminded that he was still in the mind of a human, he couldn't expect Ryou to hold out the way a vampire would.

Working quickly he launched the 'fireball' at the door, but not before contacting Ryou once more. _Brace yourself, little one, this will hurt a lot._

The response was so soft it was almost lost to Bakura. **_I'm scared._**

_I know._ Bakura knew nothing else to say, Ryou was going to have to face the storm, and drawing things out was not improving matters. He let go of the cooped up energy, directing it towards the alien door. He watched as tumult exploded as Otogi's force battled his and Marik's, to Bakura's utter relief they were winning out.

He felt Ryou's pain coming through in big waves and wished he could console him but he had other things to occupy himself with. He braced himself and made sure he had extinguished every last shred of Otogi's presence in the young one.

Once he was sure of that fact he sighed deeply and retreated from Ryou's mind. Landing back in the real world where his body was slumped against the bedpost with his eyes closed. The first thing he did after opening his eyes and take a shuddering breath was check up on Ryou.

He found Marik smirking down at the delicate boy. "He fainted, but he'll be fine. I'll just leave you two fuckers to eachother then." Still smirking he pushed the unconscious Ryou in Bakura's arms and left the room.

Bakura brandished his own smirk and stroked Ryou's hair. "My, that was quite the adventure wasn't it?" He murmured and sat Ryou down in a chair.

He turned to draw back the covers of Ryou's bed and carefully tucked the boy in after releasing him of his jeans and shirt. "Sleep well, little one."

**My, that was quite the chapter to write. I had to look at a lot of things. I hope all the mind-controlling stuff didn't look cheesy or dull. Its not like I have any bases or research for what I write, since no hypnotist is ever capable of making a person do anything against their will. But then again Bakura ain't human…whatever, I'm overanalyzing.**

**I had most fun toiling with Marik and Bakura's personalities. I try to make them behave different in front of eachother then to Ryou. The cursing rate seems to skyrocket when those two are together.**

**And Bakura is making more and more slip-ups if he's prone on insisting he feels nothing apart from friendship for Ryou, lol.**

**Ah yes, because I'm given such positive feedback and a few questions or interesting things to consider in the reviews you wonderful people leave me, I shall respond from now on in the authors notes here.**

**Dragonlady222: Thanks for all the faithful reviews up until now, pretty please keep it up " Yeah, I was looking for the not so volatile fuck-the-world characterization of Bakura. And yes, poor Ryou indeed, at least he ain't hurt. Don't worry, I would never let Otogi kill everyone off, my story would end without the main characters then wouldn't it?**

**Sglily: Oh, such long reviews, I absolutely love long reviews. gives you more meat There's more where that came from. Glad you loved the chapter. Thanks that you like Ryou's characterization, to tell the truth I sort of, kind of, a little styled him after myself. The way I perceive Ryou to be in the anime and this story is rather similar to how I could envision myself to respond (cough, the question about the blood and the fangs, to just give a few examples) Put the shower on…strangely enough that never crossed my mind, I just needed an excuse to show of Ryou's mischievous side plus a reason to let him touch Bakura. Happy meal with legs…thanks a lot, now I have to go and find a place to stuff that sentence in the story or it will NEVER leave me alone. 'my Ryou' I see you caught up to my not-so-subtle means to let everybody know that there are sparks flying everywhere. Glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**Sapphireblade: Secrets are cool aren't they, there will be angsting up the whazoo soon, don't worry about it. Thanks for your review**

**Blackalbino: yeah….what can I say, I love angst and tendershipping. You'll see exactly where its headed soon enough, thanks for reviewing**

**Viciousberries: What would I do without you, love**

**YamiS: thanks and yeey, I love reviews! **

**Please review, Constructive Criticism will be used and cuddled and the supplier will be worshipped and given a cookie.**


	9. 8, change

**I'm really getting into the story now, I plan on a plot-twist that originally would've taken place in the fifth or so chapter but new ideas keep springing up, I think I'm going mad!**

**Enjoy!**

Ryou groaned softly and rolled over, still in the process of waking up. He couldn't be happier for the darkness that permeated the room. His head felt like someone had hit him with a heavy brick and all his muscles hurt.

He closed his eyes again, breathing deeply and trying to regain his composure before gently, very gently sitting up and slowly, very slowly, opening his eyes.

He looked around the room, but couldn't make out much, it was completely dark outside and no lights were on inside the house either. He sat back and recalled the events of earlier. Bakura had hurt him so, yet, before he had blacked out he knew he had heard Marik say reassuring words.

He smiled, Otogi was gone, he was free. His hearing zeroed in on soft breathing and very faintly he could make out a wild bush of white hair in his chair.

He smiled, well, free of anyone who was out to harm him anyway.

He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to be close to his savior, the one who had risked and given up more for him than he deserved. He suddenly realized though that all that he was wearing was his underwear. He blushed as he realized that Bakura must've undressed him, still, he didn't let his usual shyness stop him. He slipped out of bed quietly and made his way over to the comfy chair that held room enough for the both of them. He picked up his T-shirt in the process and quickly donned the garment.

He crawled into the chair and lay his head down on Bakura's chest, feeling that muscular chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He smiled softly, he couldn't stay long. he didn't want Bakura to catch him in this position that was simply to close than was generally accepted.

Perhaps in the case of two girls it was ok to cuddle like this as mere friends, yet for the male part of the civilization this seemed to be different.

Ryou looked at Bakura as far as his night sight allowed him. Cuddling was something tough, roguish males just didn't do.

Which puzzled Ryou since Bakura most definitely fell into the definition of tough and roguish. Yet he had never been embarrassed to touch Ryou. He even went as far as to pet his hair and cradle him in his arms when he had been in pain or distress.

As for himself, Ryou didn't really care. He had never felt the need to act all tough and strong the way boys at school did. Ryou's nose wrinkled in disgust at how they would touch eachother only to fight, as if they continually felt the need to prove themselves to the whole wide world.

Ryou had never fought, nor felt the need too. But looking back at himself now, he could see that he _had_ felt the need for warmth and physical touch, but that hadn't been there for him either, until Bakura.

Bakura who didn't act tough, but simply was tough. Bakura who felt no shame in touching another male in an affectionate way and Bakura who was the first in a long time who didn't act disgusted when touching Ryou.

He sighed and looked up at the sleeping vampire. He'd miss him, not only for the touches that made him feel so much more confident about himself, but also the company, the fun they'd had, maybe even the adventure.

Ryou figured that while life would fall back in its normal routine for him while Bakura's life would be as adventurous and dangerous as it had always been for him.

Suddenly Ryou's train of thought was broken when Bakura suddenly stirred, indicating that he was waking up. Ryou stiffened and slowly drew back. He intended on silently sneaking back to his bed, somehow he didn't want Bakura to know that he had sought out his warmth and cuddled with him.

He stopped dead in his tracks when Bakura's voice filled the air. "You can stay if you want, I'm not bothered."

"You were awake?" Ryou whispered mortified.

Bakura's soft chuckled permeated the air. "You woke me when you crawled on top of me all of a sudden."

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Ryou stumbled over his words, still afraid of rejection, being told to bloody hell piss off. Not to mention that he was highly embarrassed at being caught in this position.

"Don't worry, I liked it, you liked it, come back here if you like." Ryou was caught in between the invite and his shyness, but as if his feet had a will of their own he walked back to Bakura.

He gasped as he felt warm arms surrounding him, pulling him in a warm embrace that felt better than it probably should.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?" He answered lazily.

Ryou bit his lip softly. "It's maybe a strange question, but…what's your sexual preference?"

Bakura grinned. "Don't have one, I'm not a demanding kind of guy on that field. What spawned that question?"

Ryou bowed his head. "It's just that not many boys I know would touch a male in the way you do."

Bakura smirked and lazily ran his hand through Ryou's hair. "I'm making you uncomfortable don't I?"

"A little." Ryou admitted.

"A bit more than that I'd say, I shouldn't be touching you at all then." Ryou sensed movement as he was gently shoved off. He wanted to scream out right there and then and he couldn't tell why, was he actually? Ryou shook the thought, nonsense.

Bakura regarded Ryou in the dark, he knew that it was to dark for Ryou to see him, but his own eyes were adapted perfectly to the dark, he even saw better in the dark than in the light. He watched as Ryou shuffled a bit uncomfortable and sighed inwardly. He had gone too far and frightened Ryou. There was no denying it now. Marik was right, he _did_ have an infatuation with Ryou.

Bakura shoved the thoughts aside with a strange feeling of melancholy. Ryou didn't belong in his world. He had no right dragging Ryou into danger because of his desires for the boy. He couldn't allow himself to let his feelings have an effect on the situation, not if Ryou didn't feel the same, which he obviously didn't.

"How are you feeling?" He tactically changed the subject.

"Huh? Oh, well, headache, but I'll be fine." Ryou answered quickly. He felt his way back to his bed, guided by Bakura's chuckles. "Stop it with that! You can see perfectly fine in this darkness don't you?"

"Better than in light actually, did it surprise you?"

"Off course not, its logical since you're a…well, you know."

"A night creature?" Bakura proposed amused.

"That sounds so negative." Ryou responded.

"It only sounds negative because of the connotations tied to it, it's what I am, I've learned to live with it." Bakura said airy and bit back a smirk as Ryou's thigh came into harsh contact with the bedpost, causing the boy to yelp and let out an uncharacteristic curse.

"Ouch, as long as you have good night sight its ok I guess, damn that smarts." Ryou said, yet with a chuckle, while rubbing his thigh and glancing up at the white and creamy blur that was Bakura.

"You know, you could just put the lights on." Bakura dryly proposed.

"Meh, I have a headache." Ryou said as he finally found his bed and slipped under the covers.

Bakura grinned. "But back to our original subject, are you sure you're feeling ok? Mentally I mean."

"I'm…not sure how I'm supposed to feel."

"No extreme emotions in the sense of feeling haunted, pained, sad, any extreme negative -or even positive- emotion." Bakura ranted out.

"Nothing of that, just tired and wiped out." Ryou said while he nestled in the soft pillows.

"Go to sleep then." He stood up and made his way over to Ryou. "You need it after such exertion."

Ryou smiled up at Bakura. "It was like nothing I've ever felt before." Ryou confessed.

"I know, but you'll feel better soon. If you can you should sleep a little, it might be difficult though. It's often so that your sleeping pattern, eating pattern or what have you, are a bit disturbed because of all that meddling with your mind."

Ryou nodded. "I understand, but I'll try anyway, I am tired."

Bakura nodded. "I'll just go to the living room then. Sleep well, little one."

Ryou watched as Bakura left his room and sighed. He twisted and turned to get comfortable and warm, but Bakura had been right and he couldn't find sleep. In fact he felt more alert and wanted to move and live instead of sleep. He got up from bed and walked to the window, gazing at the stars outside.

He felt the same worries regarding Bakura washing over him yet again, it was truly driving him crazy. He redirected his thoughts to earlier when Bakura had taken control. It had felt good, like Bakura had said, up until when Bakura had truly started to obliterate every trace of Otogi's presence nothing to drastic in terms of pain had happened. Until that nothing to painful had happened, but once he started, it had been a completely different matter.

Ryou's features took on a pained expression, reliving the painful feelings. First when Otogi had forced him to feel pain, and then when Bakura had expelled him from his mind. It had felt as though his mind was being torn apart, and when Bakura had touched Otogi's presence, Ryou had felt it too, causing him too panic. With a stab he realized that he hadn't even properly thanked either vampire for saving his life, and quite possibly his soul from a fate Ryou cared not to think about.

He smiled, he was going to have to thank the pair for their help where they very well could've left him to die at Otogi's mercy. They deserved that much and from sleeping nothing much was coming anyway.

He looked around his room wistfully, wishing he had more to offer the pair than just his infinite gratitude, but he didn't know anything.

Getting his act together he almost walked out of his room, when he realized he wasn't wearing any jeans. Quickly donning some he took off for the living-room.

Bakura walked into the living-room where Marik was channel surfing. He checked the time and wondered how long it would take Ryou to go crazy from not being able to sleep and join him.

For awhile all was silent except for the commercials on tv, until after a few minutes Marik broke the heavy silence with an exasperated sigh.

"Let me guess, you still haven't done it." Marik said lightly, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Done what?" It came out a bit more vehemently than Bakura had aimed for.

"Wiped his memory, or even telling him that, fuck!" Marik added the casual 'fuck' just because he liked it, cursing around Bakura was a must, he didn't know why either.

"No, I haven't, must we really fucking burden him with that as well?" Bakura spat out.

You should've just done it and get it over with, the kid would never have known, you're burdening him, yourself, and me for fuck's sake."

Bakura's eyes flashed. "Burdening you? If you feel so fucking burdened then leave, Ryou isn't ready yet, he's tired, weary…besides." Bakura trailed off but Marik snorted. "I wouldn't leave you here and you know it, however I've been fucking lenient with you." His violet eyes narrowed. "Are you ever going to admit you're heavily crushing on the kid?"

Bakura snarled, admitting he had an infatuation with Ryou to himself was one thing, to admit this to Marik, who was generally viewed as shallow and easy-going was quite another thing. Even though Bakura knew that the cursing and indifferent behavior was just a shell. A souvenir from a childhood where weakness meant inevitably death, even more so than in the life he was currently living. Marik wasn't an idiot, Bakura just needed to remind himself of that fact every now and then.

It came easy to Marik to pretend to be ignorant, while often he could tell the precise line to where it was important to drop his façade and get serious with the world.

Even Bakura, who was Marik's closest friend found it hard to always keep in mind that Marik was not naïve, as he liked to pretend to be.

"It's got nothing to do with that, ass. What if Otogi comes back." Bakura challenged, avoiding Marik's question.

"So what, you're gonna play babysitter over the kid until he kills you or you kill him. You two have been at it for over a century now, what in the world is giving you to the fucking idea this will suddenly, out of the blue, be decided anywhere in the near future?" Marik countered.

"He's been active lately, besides, after all I did for him, and Ryou for me, I am NOT going to fucking leave him. He's like a sheep between the wolves!"

"He always has been, he's _human_ Bakura."

"And your fucking point?" Marik rolled his eyes at Bakura's childish obnoxious behavior. "Just admit it, you like him!"

Bakura's fist met the table. "Will you fucking DROP IT!"

"Not until you either admit it, or wipe Ryou's memory clean of our existence." Marik roared.

A small intake of breath made both vampires look up, straight into the eyes of a frightened looking Ryou.

Bakura jumped off the couch. "Ryou, I…"

But Ryou had already fled the country, the banging of his bedroom door made Bakura wince. "Nice move asshole." He hissed at Marik, who just sighed and shook his head.

The blonde watched as Bakura went after Ryou, closing the door separating the living room from the hallway, giving them privacy. Marik shook his head, love was a wonderful thing, but why did people loose such sense of themselves when in love? He reckoned he'd never know.

He stretched out, maybe that he'd check on the two later, but right now he didn't feel the desire to face a fuming Bakura and a more than likely terrified Ryou.

"Ryou…open the door Ryou." Bakura half commanded, half pleaded with a strange sense of déjà vu.

From inside the room Ryou looked at the door defiantly, choosing not to answer and direct his gaze back to his window, his opened window. He didn't know where to go, but he couldn't stay here._ I won't let them toy with my mind any longer._

As quietly as he could he finished tying his shoe-laces and put on his spare-jacket he kept in his closet.

"Ryou, don't be upset, Marik didn't mean it."

Ryou suppressed the urge to snort at Bakura's lame-ass comment, which was so blatantly a lie it was almost laughable.

He quietly stepped out on the ledge and started his descent downwards using the drainpipe. He had to be cautious or Marik might see him from the window. Swinging his weight to the left he kept out of sight, he was nearly at the ground, ready to sprint away.

In the hallway Bakura was still in vain trying to evoke a reaction other than soft shuffling and rushed breathing.

Suddenly he quieted, pressing his ear against the wooden door, the breathing had stopped, the shuffling had stopped. With growing anxiety and yet fear he held his hand against the crack at the underside of the door. His hand was instantly barraged with cold, outside air. Growling he took off like a shot, through the living room, where Marik watched with a surprised look on his face at the blur passing him bye. The front-hall, the door banged shut behind him and he was out.

"Ryou! Get back here, NOW"

Ryou cringed as he heard Bakura's voice cutting through the silence from the general direction of his house and his jogging became running as he ran like he had never run before. All he was aware of was his running, his ragged breathing that made every breath of air painful, and the fear, that head-splitting fear that turned his stomach into mush as he ran away through the streets. He was easy prey for Bakura and he knew it.

He didn't dare thinking of the consequences if Bakura caught him, so he didn't stop running. He couldn't hear or see Bakura anywhere, but had been in his presence long enough to know that that didn't mean anything.

Yet, he was reaching his limits. His body was protesting against the sudden drain of energy, especially now his adrenaline-rush left him.

He skidded to a stop in a small play-ground for children and sat himself down on a small bench inside a little house that led to the entrance of a miniature slide.

He curled up and rocked back and forward softly, willing his heart to stop, what had he done? What if Bakura would find him, what to do if he _wouldn't_ be caught, where to go?

He found a tear falling down his cheek, but he couldn't show weakness, not right now, with Bakura still so close. He shivered as a piece of conversation drifted back to him.

"_Tell me something Bakura, in all honesty, if I had called those two vampire-hunters…what would you have done?"_

"_I would've punished you, as heart wrenching as it would have been to me, I'd put you under my control, permanently, only let you go once I leave." _

Ryou shuddered at the very thought of that, he knew that Bakura would leave soon, but how would his little stunt affect all this?

He had heard quite clearly what Marik had said, erasing Bakura, vampires, everything from his mind, he didn't want this, didn't need this.

He did not want to be left ignorant and defenseless as he felt he had always been. He sighed, running away might not have been the smartest idea after all. He ran away from his own house, his own _life_ for crying out loud. He stared wistfully at the sky. Maybe, if he was lucky and able to hide out long enough, would they just leave? And forget about him in time? He could only hope, he knew he didn't have the courage to stand up to either vampire right now, nor did he expect to last long with them around.

After all, they were dominant, strong and had their minds set on erasing his memory. Ryou was all too aware of just how helpless he was against them.

With a sudden urgency he made to slide out of his hiding place, to hide in a better place, but then froze. Footsteps were coming his way, Bakura's shoes appeared in Ryou's sight. How had he found him so quickly? Suddenly Ryou's attention was drawn to the snow covered ground, which displayed his footsteps perfectly. He groaned, all Bakura had to do was follow his footsteps, how could he have been so stupid?

He could only watch helplessly as Bakura advanced, the only way out led past Bakura, he was trapped. In fright he pressed himself against the wall of the little house. Almost as in slow-motion he saw Bakura bending down, a white haired head with dark eyes burning with untold anger appearing in his sight.

For a second they stared at eachother, then, suddenly, Bakura's hand shot out, grasping Ryou's hair. He cried out in pain and fright. He grabbed the edges of his hiding place, resisting against Bakura who pulled him out. But it was useless, his hands lost their grip and he was catapulted to the cold ground.

He landed sprawled out on his belly, he scrambled to his feet and took off like a shot but Bakura quickly gained on him. Bakura's long leg swung out, tripping Ryou, who cried out, never had Bakura used such force on him physically, nor was he used to being abused.

He coughed and curled up, wheezing for breath which had been knocked from his lungs upon impact with the hard, cold ground.

Bakura wasn't done yet though. He knelt down next to Ryou's battered form and grasped his hair again, forcing Ryou to look his way. The younger one cried out in protest and scrunched his eyes shut, he was promptly rewarded by a slap in the face that left an angry red mark.

Suddenly there was warm breath near his ear and a poisonous voice addressing him. "I've been very lenient with you Ryou. I've shown patience and fucking understanding while I could've left you to rot. I went as far as to free you from Otogi." He was released and thrown to the ground. "And this is how you repay me?" When he was met with silence he barked. "Answer me."

"You…owe me…your life." Ryou coughed and pushed himself from the ground, he refused to fall prey to Bakura lying down before him like a cowardice dog. "I saved you…if I hadn't, no-one would've…would've threatened me, you owe me, don't turn things around!"

Bakura sauntered closer, cupping Ryou's face, he didn't resist, he had no power left to fight anymore. "Did I not save your life as well?"

"Am I not grateful for that?" Ryou retaliated and averted his eyes.

"If you are, then why run, why now?" Bakura asked softly, his anger dissipating slowly.

Ryou sighed. "You told me so many things I wasn't allowed to know, but you failed to tell me that afterwards I wouldn't remember anything, I panicked, I reacted wrongly. But I was -am- afraid." Hiding his fear seemed useless, so he didn't even try.

Bakura sighed and checked for any visible damage on Ryou's body, glad when he found only a few bruises. "Let's go home to talk this over, its cold here, and you must be tired."

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Ryou whispered, mortified.

"Why not? Are you afraid I'll abuse your trust in your sleep?" Bakura questioned.

Ryou immediately went on high alert, not keen on angering the older one again. "N-no! It's not that, nothing like it."

Bakura chuckled softly and suddenly swept Ryou up in his arms, bridal style. "You suck at lying, but if you wish, we'll talk this over before you'll go back to bed?"

Ryou hung his head. "Ok." He whispered.

Bakura chuckled again. "I'm sorry for hurting you and scaring you out of your wits, once again, admittedly, I lost control little one."

"It's ok, you had every right of being mad at me, I'm sorry I ran off like that." Ryou sighed and relaxed against Bakura as the older one reassured him once again he was forgiven and watched as the world passed by as they made their way home. He couldn't help but feel like a damsel in distress as he was literally carried home.

He was slowly lulled into a light doze, but was shaken by Bakura. "Stay with me Ryou, we're nearly there."

"I-I'm sorry." He was put down on his feet just before they rounded the corner. Ryou extended his hand and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Marik leaning casually against the door, Ryou's fear came back in one big wave and he stumbled back into Bakura. "It's ok, he won't lay a hand on you."

Marik snarled. "Don't be to sure about that, end this madness Bakura, I am not in the mood to put up with this any longer, erase his memory so we can all, including Ryou, get on with our lives."

Bakura hissed and pushed Ryou behind his back. "He has a right to know why."

Marik pushed himself away from his position reclining against the wall. "He has a right to know why? For 5 damned minutes? What's fucking wrong with you Bakura, you never had trouble erasing a human's mind before."

Somehow Marik hit something sensitive with Ryou. "Stop talking as if I'm worth less than you! Stop FUCKING talk about me like I'm not here, I'm not a child and I don't need to be shielded from the goddamned truth." He burst out. He felt Bakura push him back but he pushed the insistent arm away, facing up to Marik.

"Go ahead and do it if you must, but Bakura is right, I have a right to know why! Even if it is for a short period of time." His eyes narrowed and in a softer tone he resumed. "This is exactly why I ran off. Everything is just being decided over my back, and your will is law, and there's not exactly much I can do about it." An uncomfortable silence fell until Marik broke it with a snort.

"Fine, go ahead, you two can hole yourself up in your room and share your little secrets again. But keep one thing in mind Bakura, if you walk out that room and the kid still knows your name, you damn better have a good explanation for it." He turned and walked back to the couch, seating himself and watching their every move with narrowed eyes.

Bakura sighed and shook his head, softly ushering Ryou to his room. Ryou shivered when they came in, the window was still open. He quickly closed it and sat down at the bed, looking at Bakura. "Well?"

Bakura sighed. "I told you before that as a vampire I have to abide to a law as well as you should."

Ryou nodded in acknowledgement, silently encouraging Bakura to go on, which he did. "A grand portion of these laws deal with humans, what we are and are not allowed to do with them in order to drink blood, and a grand portion of our law is dedicated to…keeping our existence a secret."

"What is it you're saying, that your laws force you to erase my recollection of your existence in order to keep vampires hidden from humans?" Ryou asked incredulously.

Bakura nodded. "Unfortunately that's exactly what I'm saying. I can't stay here any longer and the moment I step out of your life, you are not to know of my existence." He extended his hand to place it over Ryou's in a gentle manner but Ryou quickly withdrew his hand which rested on his bed.

Bakura was looked upon with a disgusted face. "You should've told me this much sooner! You knew this! Why the hell did you tell me all those things than, give me such hope, even offered your friendship…and then, out of the blue, this? I can't believe you!" Ryou stood up and walked to his window, placing his forehead to the cold glass. "And what about Otogi then? You once told me he wasn't going to rest until either he or I were dead."

"Don't doubt for one second that I will relentlessly hunt him down, and make sure that you wouldn't be involved in it." Bakura said.

Ryou heaved a deep sigh, words he knew he didn't mean lay on his lips. Despite all this he still couldn't hate Bakura. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the vampire there, sitting so morosely, so alluring.

Ryou smiled softly, he had grown so attached to that strange person, he believed in that one special way. Was it love? Ryou couldn't tell, maybe in this stage of their relation-ship it wasn't. But Ryou gladly would've taken a chance with Bakura, but that chance seemed stolen from him.

"Why is Marik acting so hostile?" He asked, changing the subject.

"He's merely worried, please don't blame him, he's was born and raised in a place where defying your superiors results in torture and death." Bakura answered, still vividly seeing the picture of Marik's home in front of him, despite how many decennia ago it now was.

He was startled from his own memories when Ryou sat down next to him. "It seems I have no choice then, I guess I wouldn't want to get you into trouble because of my selfish desires."

Bakura looked at Ryou amazed, wondering how the boy could be so giving, most persons he knew would scream and fight, saying he had no right. But not Ryou, he understood, placing a self-sacrifice not many would. "I'm glad you feel this way, I don't want to part from you with my last memory a screaming you, can I touch you?"

Ryou nodded and a reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder. "I have one request though, Bakura?"

"Name it." He answered immediately.

Ryou immediately started fidgeting. "I-it won't take long, you probably will be disgusted, but…well, live with it." Bakura could've sworn he heard Ryou mumbling something about that being what he deserved, but he kept quiet about it. "Go on." He encouraged.

Ryou took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and telling himself that it was nothing to fuss about. _God, dare I actually do this?_

Shutting down all his fears Ryou hesitated no longer and turned to face Bakura. He took a deep shuddering breath and placed his hands on Bakura's broad shoulders.

Bakura blinked completely oblivious, what was Ryou doing? He found out the answer as suddenly Ryou leaped forward, terminating the distance between the pair and soft lips met his own in a chaste kiss.

Bakura didn't move a muscle, far too stunned by Ryou's bold act. He had never dared dreaming that Ryou returned his feelings, much less had he expected the young timid boy to make the first move, but still, here they were, and Ryou was kissing him.

Discouraged by Bakura's lack of reaction Ryou pulled back, not looking at Bakura. "Sorry." He whispered. Not able to get out more.

A slender hand cupped his face, turning him back to face him. "For what?" Bakura whispered, and dipped forward before Ryou could react, kissing him again. His tongue slid out, licking Ryou's lips, inviting his own to come out and play.

Bakura's heart skipped a beat as Ryou moaned and complied, opening his mouth and letting Bakura slip inside.

Bakura groaned, deepening the kiss and becoming more aggressive, pressing that small body close.

Ryou nearly swooned in Bakura's arms, this was his first true kiss, and the way Bakura's lips worked against his, and his hands adoringly roamed over his skin was far more hypnotic than anything he had ever felt. Bakura blew him away, he easily forgot his worries and focused on nothing but his feelings of pleasure.

Neither wanted to actually end the tantalizing kiss but eventually they had too. Ryou swallowed nervously and didn't dare looking at the person he had just given his first kiss too.

Bakura chuckled and touched his lips. "You're a great kisser." He cupped Ryou's face yet again, coaxing him too look at him. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?"

Ryou nodded mutely. "And I won't remember, sad actually."

Bakura looked the other way. "There is…one…way, in which you would be permitted to keep your memories."

Ryou jerked and turned roughly. "Say it, name it, I'll do anything! I'll even…" He was shushed by Bakura. "Don't say things you'll regret later, listen to me first."

Ryou nodded and hesitantly inched closer to the vampire. Bakura immediately accepted him in his embrace. "A vampire can bring a human to court, where a batch of important fools will decide if you are allowed to know, however…" Bakura shook his head.

"You don't think they'll allow me don't you?" Bakura sighed and he petted Ryou's hair. "Not at all, I'm quite certain they'd let you. But before you decide, knowing about vampires means more than just being permitted into my world. You'll be drawn in, you can never feel completely safe, Otogi is just one of many enemies I have, though he is without doubt the worst of the bunch. They all want me dead, what do you think they'd do to you if they figured out I have a human…just what is our current standing?"

Ryou smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping for a boyfriend and boyfriend."

Bakura grinned. "Boyfriend it is, at any rate someone I care for." Bakura's hand found its way to Ryou's cheek. "They'd hurt you far more than you'd ever imagine, and I'm not always there Ryou, I'm a lousy boyfriend."

"I'd take that chance Bakura, but, only if you…you love me." Ryou uttered in a mortified voice.

Bakura picked his words carefully. "Love, we met merely a week ago, love is a powerful emotion, and, I don't dare using it with you just yet. But I do care deeply for you, in more than a platonic way. Love is something that grows, I want to take the chance to let it grow, but only if you thoroughly realize what kind of life awaits you." Bakura warned.

Ryou bowed his head. "I do, I've had a taste of it twice already, and honestly, it draws to me more than the life I'd leave behind. I want to try, because, if it doesn't work out, you can still erase my memory later right?"

Bakura nodded. "Correct, if you are certain, then let's not waste anymore words about it. I think I need to tell Marik we've found our good reason. Oh fuck."

"What is it?" Ryou asked with concern, fearing another not-so-pleasant revelation to fall from Bakura's lips any moment now.

"Marik is not going to EVER let this rest, he's been saying all day long I should just 'get it on cuz you like the kid' now I have to admit he's right, gah."

Ryou's laughter filled the room, and echoed to the living-room, rousing Marik from his thoughts. Curiously he walked over to Ryou's bedroom and peeked inside, just in time to see Ryou and Bakura share another kiss. "Well that's about fucking time, I was getting tired of being the big bad guy all day long."

Ryou broke the kiss and sent a beaming smile in Marik's way who promptly returned a sneer and a question. "So, what happened, couldn't control your urges anymore Bakura?"

Bakura smirked. "Actually fucker, Ryou initiated this whole mushy lovey-dovey scenario."

Ryou scowled at Bakura and Marik asked. "So I take it we're going to have to drag him along to vampire-mountain?"

Ryou looked up. "Vampire-mountain?" Bakura just smiled.

**Run on dramatic conversations of doooooooooom, why is it that these two characters are so perfect for angst? Well, at least they're together now, and another chase! Yeeey!**

**Dragonlady222: Whoah, lots of tens, I wish I got such grades in school. Turn him? Would he? I don't know, actually I do, but you'll see what happens next. As you've just read this chapter is a major turning point in the story, no pun intended. Yeah, Ryou is a brave little fellow, curious too. About your other question: they could communicate since they were both in Ryou's mind. Catch Otogi, I hope so too, the guy is a nuisance. You don't think that? You'll have to wait and find out. Thank you for the review! (is it me or are you reviewing me on two sites on the same time?)**

**Sglily: Thank you for the once again, pretty, shiny, lovely review, I live of them bows You found Otogi paying someone to track Bakura amusing, he's a coward, that Otogi. He's gonna let others do his dirty job. Haga seemed the perfect guy for the job, slimy, nasty, cheating, thieving and easily bribed. I creeped you out? That's good I suppose. Glad that you liked the fighting scene, I agonized over it a lot, it was a first for me. Yep, Marik isn't so naïve as we all like to think. Hi, it seemed like something Ryou would do ne? Placing himself in danger for others benefit, we see him do it in the series multiple times after all. I can't describe how happy I am you liked the 'in Ryou's mind' scene, I was afraid it might be boring or stupid. **

**Naria: Whoah, what a praises, makes my ego grow ". Yes I know, Sglily is the indisputable queen of smut, she gives me so much inspiration. I'm sort of waiting for her to start screaming 'copy write infringement!' lol. I'm glad you feel that my characters are IC, I put a lot of effort into that particular thing. The first chapter wasn't so compelling hm? I suppose you're right, I keep seeing things I'd change if I had to re-write it, but for now I'm happy with what I got going. I do feel I'm learning more with every chapter I write. Pointless smut is nice, when the relationship is already established, I try to keep it real, so to speak. Spatula and chocolate sauce…who knows, when they're feeling kinky.**

**SapphireBlade: Thanks **

**Fallon dream: Thanks for the compliments, on the language, I try, and I'm glad I seem to be succeeding, it can be quite tricky at times.**

**AmaranthineAnathema: I'm glad that you like my fic, I know it's rather different from most but that makes me treasure it most. Glad you liked Bakura's characterization, I guess he's never silly and amusing in the show, even though I sometimes seem to see it shimmering through when he's making one of his famous sarcastic remarks. Ryou…who will ever know what that kid really is all about, even Bakura doesn't always get him, go figure! Otogi is an ass in my fic, mainly because I –need- a badguy and all the main-badguys had already undergone the miraculous change from benevolent and evil to caring and prince-charming like. I choose Otogi because of his menacing look and because after his 'evil-session' when we first meet him with the dungeon dice stuff he was turned into an insignificant nobody. If there's one thing I know it's that teenagers do not suddenly like enemies, justified ones or not, therefore, he is my enemy. Marik is great and fun to write as well…the interaction with Bakura has a lot of effort in it, as did the back story.**

**I don't read any bash fics (as in 'lets kill Anz and Kag cuz theyre ennoing biatces' kind of fics) What role? An important one, you'll see.**

**Don't worry, Mai and Jou will show up, be patient love. I don't like Shizuka, she's a bit to much of a whiner to me, it was my own secret form of bashing I must admit, ow well, SOMEONE needed to get killed by dice-boy. Thanks for the review!**

**Ladygodess: Keep playing, reviews are my babies. I'll think about your thought.**

**YamiS: Thank you, I'm glad the mind control scene wasn't cheesy. Ah, I hate him too…but he amuses me too to an extent.**

**Tish: Thank you for the compliment, glad you liked it. **

**Anyway, enough ranting, my fingers are tired and a review would be more than welcome "**


	10. 9, happy days

**Thus, chapter 9 can now be started. I'm quite anxious about this chapter as things will really be set in motion now. I had the part until they kissed thought out for ages and I had even written most of it before I started anew. (yes, this is about version 1000 you're reading here) But from now on, everything I write has not been written before in any form…I'm curious **

**Read on now!**

**last time.**

_Marik asked. "So I take it we're going to have to drag him along to vampire-mountain?"_

_Ryou looked up. "Vampire Mountain?" Bakura just smiled._

"Remember when we went to the super market, I almost slipped up, walking the wrong direction?" Marik asked Ryou, who nodded without hesitation. He had been mulling over that for quite some time now, trying to figure out what that road led to that was so forbidden for him to know.

"The road I took leads out of Domino into a place inhabited only by animals and fucking mosquitoes, somewhere in the middle of that deserted place there is a place where vampires gather and come for help." Marik explained.

Ryou nodded, feeling a piece of the puzzle not quite click into place yet. Suddenly he got it. "So that's what you meant when you said that Domino is sort of an intermediate station, right Bakura?" He asked.

Bakura nodded, amazed by Ryou's ability to remember things that he had only mentioned once. "It is, places like these are scattered across the whole wide world, generally one per country, with one 'main-office' so to speak on some ultra-secret location. Even I don't know where it is."

Ryou decided to drop that particular subject, not entirely sure if Bakura spoke the truth. "So, this, Vampire Mountain, is where you're going to take me too?" He asked.

"Yes, as soon as possible." Bakura affirmed.

"Which is when?" Ryou reacted. He didn't want to stay here any longer, he was far too excited now. His head was still spinning as happiness, insecurity and an overwhelming need for sleep all collided inside his mind.

Bakura gave it some thought. "Maybe it is better to stay here for another month or so, you see, there is this annual gathering thing which will be held this month, with Christmas and new-year. Trust me, that place is crazy this time of year." He hugged Ryou close. "I never liked it honestly, busy gatherings aren't my thing, plus I think you wouldn't feel comfortable between a good 5000 wild, mostly drunk, vampires."

Ryou shook in Bakura's arms at the thought. "That thought isn't alluring, but that's ok as long as you stay here."

"I will." Bakura assured him, but Marik coughed politely. "Don't expect me too stay though."

Ryou laughed. "Off course not, I understand you have no further business here."

"Good." Marik smirked again, then looked at him more seriously. "And, kid, sorry for scaring you and being generally so fucking rude to you." He apologized awkwardly.

Ryou just smiled a beaming smile again, nothing was wrong or bad anymore, not since his lips had met Bakura's. "It's ok, I understand the last thing you need is to be stuck with me."

"FUCK, not like that!" Marik protested. "It's just that I mffmfpf" His sentence was muffled when Bakura threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face. "Marik…lay off, Ryou and I want some privacy, so get the fucking hell out of here!"

Marik smirked and catapulted the pillow back. "Fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds the fuck alone. I'm out for a stroll, I'm not coming _near_ this fucking place until dawn!" With that he turned, and strolled out, whistling happily.

Bakura laughed and stood up to close the door then quickly returned to Ryou, who was waiting for him. Bakura caught Ryou suppressing a yawn. "Tired?"

"Yeah, I guess my adrenaline rush is leaving again. Bakura smiled and pushed Ryou down, working on his shoes to get them off. He haphazardly threw them across the room, making Ryou giggle.

Without any shame Bakura's hands slid upwards as he grabbed the edges of Ryou's sweater. Ryou blushed but overcame his shyness, enjoying the soft occasional touches of Bakura's hands on his skin. He reached up a bit, allowing Bakura to slide the garment of easily.

Next Bakura's hand followed the contours of his body, tracing down to his hips and started to unbuckle his jeans. Ryou's sharp intake of breath and small jerk stopped him. "Relax, I'm not about to rape you, silly boy"

Ryou smiled shyly. "I know that, it's just that, no-one has ever, ever touched me like that."

Bakura smiled. "I know that, but I do touch you like that, just enjoy it. Not to sound all to cliché, but if I go too far at any point just tell me, deal?"

Ryou scooted forward into Bakura's arms. "Deal, did you ever… Nevermind."

Bakura finger-combed Ryou's hair back. "What?"

Ryou sighed and played with a strand off Bakura's own long hair. "Ever had a boy or girlfriend before?"

Bakura nodded. "I did, but not many. Don't forget that for the vast majority of my adult life I was stuck in a child's body, I'm already ecstatic that my body is finally something near full-grown."

Ryou smiled. "That must be hard, living that way. To think that you were a nine year old, twenty year old, or something like that. But, the way you look now." Ryou let the silence linger, admiring Bakura's looks.

Bakura grimaced. "I do get a lot of girls that are all over me, I'm still in the process of figuring out which is better, being cooed over because I was such a cute kid, or drooled over because I'm such a hot guy." Ryou absently noted that modesty was not a virtue Bakura possessed but then laughed. "People still tell me I'm cute, they always think I'm younger than I am."

Bakura chuckled. "Really, gee, I always get that too." He said in an eloquent voice, making Ryou laugh at him. "Wow, I wonder why."

Both males laughed and Bakura took the opportunity of a soothed and distracted Ryou to further undress him, readying him for bed like he was a child. Ryou smiled and didn't oppose anymore until he was dressed in nothing but his boxers. Ryou blushed, but Bakura wasn't put off. "Stop it, you're quite beautiful." He ran an adoring hand up and down Ryou's torso before covering him with a blanket.

"Thank you, you're beautiful also." Ryou whispered, his eyes drooping slightly now he was warm and relaxed under the blankets.

Bakura snickered softly and ran his hand through Ryou's hair again. "He, I already knew that. Now, time for you to catch some sleep, you must be exhausted from all that running around, mh?" he teased gently.

Before Ryou's flabbergasted eyes Bakura undressed to his boxers also, slipping in next to Ryou and holding him close, his arms slid around Ryou's torso and strong legs entwined with his own. Ryou shivered in delight from the warm soft skin pressed against his own.

Hands petting his hair became apparent again, and Ryou felt sleepier with every pet of Bakura's hands. "A-are you?" He muttered sleepily.

"Yes I am, hush, sleep." Ryou complied, letting his body relax. It felt good this way, it felt right. He let Bakura put him to sleep without resistance, finding he liked the feeling of feeling so drowsy in Bakura's arms, knowing that he was safe, and loved, for the first time in a long while.

Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's soft hair again, adding a bit more pressure and watching in near-delight as Ryou's eyes fluttered shut and with a soft contented sigh his body went completely limp against him.

He smiled, he really should get out and make something of his night, but laying here with Ryou was far too alluring. So he lay quiet, with Ryou sleeping in his arms, allowing himself to wonder. What lay ahead of him? He had his life so planned out before he had met Ryou. Learn something here, pick up something there. Fighting, hunting, living in freedom, no ties apart from that with the vampire-world. No responsibility to anyone, but then Ryou had come into his life.

He was someone he cared for in a way he had never really felt before, and he couldn't define it. He thought about Ryou's earlier question regarding other lovers in his life. Truthfully, there had been enough people that could be clearly defined as a lover.

There had been sex, there had been short relationships, he had loved before. But never something firm, solid or unbreakable. Not to say that the kind of relationship he had with Ryou at this point of time was any of the above mentioned three. But Bakura did feel strongly for that strange young boy. He let his hand run through Ryou's soft hairs again, could what they shared now evolve into something firm, solid and unbreakable? Bakura couldn't deny that he craved for a lover that he actually, truly, deeply loved.

Though Bakura had more than enough persons who cared for him and vice versa, that sort of undying devoted love was one he had banned from his life for a long time. After all, who would possibly want a relationship with a child? But it was different now. He was no longer a child and with Ryou he wanted to take a chance to build that sort of relationship.

He wondered when those things had started to change, he reckoned it must've been when his body started to take on the appearance of someone aged at least fifteen. From that moment on, his physical age was being overrated. He did his very best to dress in a sense that made him look older and towards strangers he would behave in a way that made him look older as well.

The first few decades of being a vampire had been horrible for Bakura. The person inside grew to be a man while his body stubbornly remained that of a boy. He thirsted for knowledge, people his own age to regard him as equal, but even in the vampire world, where age generally didn't matter much, he was viewed and treated like a child.

He remembered all to well how his mind had slowly fallen into decay in those faraway days. Because he was never being treated like the adult he was he had locked himself away more often and often. For weeks on end he would train himself, physics, weaponry, mental ability, knowledge about math, languages, history, anything he could find. And still it was useless.

Vampires weren't very used to children, as their only way to reproduce was by turning humans. But what were they to think of that small person strolling amongst them. They knew he wasn't a child, yet they easily seemed to forget that whenever they talked to him.

As he grew older he locked himself away more and more, to the obvious concern of Mai, who had turned him. Despite her good intentions he began to feel hatred towards her. Hatred for forcing him to live this life, while dying seemed so much easier and less painful.

Bakura remembered all to well how she told him that he needed to practice patience, keep himself together, and in time he would be respected and treated like an adult, when his body would finally be full-grown.

Though Bakura could now only feel gratitude towards the blond vampire, back then her words were empty to him, he was far from trespassing the border that signaled the end of a general human's life-span. Even right now, in 2005 he knew there were humans his own age still alive, however few.

In those days, waiting for more than half a century for that to happen was simply unthinkable, a concept that he couldn't grasp. He had been a vampire as long as he could remember, but human instincts lingered. Instincts that insisted that eighty years of life was all their was for him, a century was just to long a wait.

Bakura's hands restlessly stroked Ryou's hair as he thought about the past. He knew how close he had been to the verge of insanity. Of breaking all ties and develop a hatred towards this world that was rivaled by none.

Bakura reckoned that his only luck had been, ironically enough, his small, unable body that kept him trapped in his own misery. It enabled other vampires, mostly Jounounchi and Mai to keep him down whenever he threatened to leave and become easy prey to his misery.

Looking back at the past objectively it was clear to Bakura that if they had not done so, he would most likely have ended up as Otogi: a murdering, sadistic, merciless jerk, caring for nothing and nobody and relishing in causing pain and death. It was amazing, more so disturbing, how quickly one turned to inflicting pain upon others when not understood.

Pain was a gruesome yet amazing thing. It demanded attention from the victim when nothing else could. It was sweeter payback than any other.

Pain came in many varieties and Bakura knew them all far too well, as did Otogi. Bakura peered at his newfound sweetheart. He would have to be careful, Otogi wouldn't dare attacking Ryou in broad daylight, nor would he send one of his cronies. Bakura knew that because Ryou had managed to escape Otogi, the bastard would be hell bent on getting his revenge personally.

No, the daytime wasn't what Bakura was worrying about, the nights however… "So, no going out late for you young man." He murmured softly.

He pondered further as his gaze fell on Ryou's school books. He knew that sometime soon Ryou was going to have to go back to school. Keeping him home for longer than a week without a word would raise suspicion.

It was Friday night now, so there was still some time left, but still, letting Ryou out of his side for so long, and willingly. How was the council going to cope with that if they found out? It certainly wouldn't work in their favor. Their was no way he was allowed to let Ryou out of his sight for long stretches of time.

He sighed and looked down at Ryou. He hadn't thought of that before, and apparently, neither had Marik.

The more he pondered over the subject, the more it became clear to him their were only two options. Either temporarily wiping Ryou's memory until he was ready to take the boy with him, or take him with him right away, into the now overly busy vampire-mountain.

While he weighed his options Ryou stirred, showing signs of awakening. Bakura thought about putting him back to sleep, but the clock showed him that almost two hours had passed while he was lost in his thought. It was ok for Ryou to wake up.

Ryou stirred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He quickly recalled the night's events, and smiled happily. He lay still for awhile until all of his senses were on high alert again. He then cuddled closer to Bakura's warm body, eliciting a chuckle from the older one, but it made Ryou frown. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"Wrong? Should there be?" Bakura answered softly.

"I don't know, you sound distraught for some reason." Ryou frowned, feeling a bit uneasy.

Bakura's hand found its way down to Ryou's cheek, rubbing it and enjoying how Ryou nuzzled to it. "There is something, yes."

Ryou reached up, seeking to look into brown eyes. "What is it? Can't you share it with me!"

Bakura chuckled. "I can, don't worry. You see, you will need to go back to school soon, but if I stay that means letting you out of my sight willingly for long stretches of time."

Bakura put his finger against Ryou's mouth as he saw the boy wanting to reply in a furious manner. "Shush, I trust you, I'd let you go and know you'd come back and tell no living soul about me. The council however will think differently on the matter."

"Well, they don't have to know don't they?" Ryou angrily muttered.

Bakura shook his head. "It's not as simple as not telling Ryou. Vampires are more uptight about who knows of their existence then you realize I'm afraid. I'm sure you got what it takes to be accepted, but you'll be poked, prodded and scrutinized. Trust me, you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret."

Ryou suppressed his fear and anxiety at Bakura's words. It sounded as though he'd have to endure torture before they would say. 'Alright then, if you must.'

"Then what?" He asked timidly, sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Either we go right away, or I'll stick around to look after you but I'd temporarily seal your memories off, honestly, I prefer the second option." Bakura said honestly.

"But…I don't, not because of the memory thing even. But, well, it's all so young, I was hoping too, get to know you a bit better if we could quietly stay here for awhile." Ryou pouted in a way that made Bakura laugh at the boy. "Not always are we given such options, I don't prefer the situation either, but the weather is too rough too leave for vampire-mountain now, plus its so busy there I don't think it'll do you good."

Ryou lay quietly. "I just thought I didn't have to worry about it anymore."

"If you truly want too, we can leave on Monday, but the journey is hard, the weather condition's hellish. All in all not an enjoyable trip for a vampire. And for a human, especially…" Bakura trailed off, chastising himself for what he had nearly let slip.

"Just say it." Ryou spat out. "Especially a human as weak as me."

A hand ran through his hair soothingly again. "You are far from weak in spirit, and physically you would be a lot stronger if you worked our or trained so cut it out with the self pity." Bakura's voice was stern, pointing out the facts, but he wasn't done yet. "Given the facts I don't think you'd make the trip in one piece with this weather, not you." Ryou bent his head slightly, hurt by Bakura's declaration of being weak in the physical aspect. But common sense overruled his hurt ego. He knew Bakura was right, and apologizing again and again wasn't going to help either.

He nodded curtly. If there was anything he could do it would be train himself, there was a gym nearby, it shouldn't cause a problem. "You're right, I wouldn't make the trip, so we'll have to do it your way then."

Bakura was slightly put off by Ryou's behavior. He had more expected the boy to apologize them both nutty for being physically weak. Instead he accepted Bakura's words, but not exactly in a defeated way. More as though he was going to try and fix the problem. He was curious if Ryou would actually do something about it.

"Then we'll do it Monday." Bakura decided, not keen on leaving right away.

"Next week, I can easily skip two weeks off school, I'll call again saying I have a severe cold. I'm almost never sick and my grades are fine. I want you here another week, it's not that much too ask." Again Bakura was amazed at Ryou's words, which sounded harsh and demanding, not taking no for an answer.

Bakura chuckled, taking the bait. "I'd be delighted."

Ryou's voice changed back into its soft non-demanding nature. "But, even though I won't know about it, you will stay right? I don't really want Otogi sneaking into my room again."

Bakura stared incredulously at Ryou. "Off course I wouldn't leave you! Are you fucking mad? I'm not going through all this trouble just to find you dead and maimed with a note stating_ with hate, Otogi, you're next fucker_.

Ryou laughed and cuddled closer. "If you're here, I'm not afraid." And after a short pause, and I'll go to the gym tomorrow."

Bakura couldn't help it, he laughed at the boy. "You do that, kid, you do just that."

And so started a second week in which Ryou and Bakura got to know eachother in a completely different way. Where before Ryou would still feel as though he were a captive he was now free to go where and whenever he wanted.

It was only now that he could freely walk outside his house, get groceries when he wanted or chat with others if he would occasionally see someone in the evening that he realized just what it meant to be free.

Bakura was still with him off course, but Ryou wouldn't want to have it any other way. They kept their routine of getting up early (or late, again depending of how one looked at it) eating, having fun, going outside and talking. It seemed that now Bakura no longer had to care about vanishing from his life for good that he was more inclined to talk.

Ryou still didn't hear much about Bakura's private life, what memories truly haunted him or made him smile, but in general he learned a lot about Bakura's daily routine, his friends. His home, and so on.

Though Ryou desperately longed to know more, to see what Bakura was truly like he didn't blame the other for not wanting to share, after all, nor did he already feel inclined to share his own most personal thoughts and memories with Bakura. From what he had managed to gather though, the way Bakura had ended up as a vampire was far from normal or generally accepted, but Bakura never talked about that.

As for Marik, he stuck around for a few more days before taking off to vampire-mountain already. But not before Bakura had made the blond promise that he would tell the council about Ryou, and about when they would most likely arrive.

It saddened Ryou to see Marik go. Bakura seemed to be himself more around Marik, as he had known the other for a very long time. He loved to look at Bakura when he was fooling around with Marik, getting a small hint of how daily life was for Bakura. He was also amused at how Bakura's use of language would vary, depending at who he talked with.

Ryou even told Bakura that he defined his speech in three different ways. Marik-speech (cursing and being deliriously sarcastic) Human-talk (generally very polite in a way Ryou didn't always expect) and then something in between, the way he was spoken too.

Far too soon Ryou saw the night of Bakura's departure that wasn't really a departure arrive. It was Sunday now, around noon, which Ryou kept calling midnight. He knew that there could not be anymore delay without people becoming suspicious.

As he looked back at the happy memories he had now made, it seemed overwhelming. To have someone that spent so much time being with him alone, he could hardly believe it. He wasn't used to a lot of attention, and now that he got it he relished in it.

He sighed and stood up, carefully disentangling himself from Bakura's arms wrapped securely around his waist. He walked over to the window, pushing aside the curtains.

The sun shone outside and a beam of light traced his way exactly to where Bakura lay.

Normally Bakura would squint and his face would take on an expression of discomfort when the sun touched his features. But right now he was asleep and the small ray of sunlight didn't bother the light-skinned vampire. Ryou smiled and took in the sight of sunlight illuminating the Bakura's face. He was more beautiful then ever like this. The sun cast an ethereal glow over Bakura, and it was the first time that Ryou saw Bakura in the light of the sun, he looked so peaceful.

He drank in the sight for a few more seconds, engraving it in his memory, for he knew he wouldn't often see Bakura so at peace with the sun shining on his face, before closing the curtains again. He didn't wish for Bakura to be harmed in even a slight way.

He walked over to his bed, stroking Bakura's hair as Bakura usually would with Ryou. He wasn't looking forward to this evening, when he knew Bakura would seal of all those nice memories he held so dear. The fact that he wouldn't know that those memories existed in the first place was cold comfort.

He slid in back next to Bakura, cuddling close to his strong body. He was determined to at least enjoy Bakura's company for the remainder of the day, and not fuss over how it would feel to have his memories locked away.

Pictures of people screaming in agony, grabbing their head before falling down to the ground as clueless as a baby invaded his mind. He rolled his eyes and reminded himself not to watch so much anime and movies anymore. Weird ideas like that, Bakura would completely crack up should he ever know about this.

Bakura turned in his sleep, pressing Ryou closer until their bodies were perfectly entwined again. Ryou smiled and added his legs to the mass of tangled limbs. Tomorrow would be hard for him, but was going to have to bear it, with the future in mind.

With those thoughts Ryou fell asleep and it was Bakura who awoke first in the evening. He glanced at the alarm-clock, seeing that in 5 minutes it was due to its task of waking them. He quickly slammed on the advice so it wouldn't let itself be heard anymore and turned his attention back to where it should be, Ryou.

He ran his hand through the soft white hair as he had taken a liking to doing and softly shook Ryou. "Wake up, baby. Time to rise and shine babe."

Ryou mumbled something and turned over, hiding himself under the covers. Bakura smirked. Ryou was in a mood already. Normally he was awake pretty fast and quite the morning (or evening) person, but not today apparently.

He pulled the covers back. "Sorry, gotta wake you up pretty baby." Before Ryou could protest he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him to stand.

Ryou glared at him. "I hate it when you do that, it gives me a headache."

"It also woke you up, if you prefer I'll get a bucket with water next time." They both went silent after Bakura's words, remembering their current plight.

Ryou swallowed and looked at his feet. "I'll go take a shower." He said quietly. Leaving a thoughtful Bakura behind Ryou turned on the shower on full blast, letting the water beat his body pink. He raised his head to the showerhead, silent tears mingling with the water. Life seemed so cruel right now.

After Ryou was done he quietly made his way down, fixing breakfast and listening solemnly to Bakura as he stumbled around and got himself washed and his stuff packed.

Ryou's ears picked up on the distinct sound of a person descending a stairs and he looked up in apprehension as Bakura appeared in view.

He was given a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's eat breakfast first."

Ryou nodded, not able to find his voice and sat down, fidgeting and hardly eating anything. He jumped when Bakura reached out to him, his hand closing over Ryou's own. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I won't let you get hurt. It's only for 3 weeks, maybe a bit longer depending on the weather." Ryou nodded again, managing a small smile. They'd been over this a million times already. He finished his meal with a lot of effort and looked up at Bakura, fidgeting in his seat.

Bakura smiled reassuringly and stood up, pulling Ryou to the couch. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Ryou affirmed, fidgeting, before flinging his arms around Bakura. "I can't even say I'm going to miss you, how miserable is that?"

Gentle hands massaged his scalp. "But you can." Bakura placed his hand over Ryou's heart. "You'll miss me there."

Ryou nodded gratefully and pushed himself up, seeking Bakura's eyes. "Do it quickly Bakura." Bakura complied, knowing what to do.

Ryou almost immediately felt his body relaxing. It was different from the last time, almost a week ago now, when Bakura had put him to sleep. The sleepiness had come gradually then while now it overcame him like a tidal wave.

He gasped softly as the world swayed and turned black, the last thing he knew was Bakura catching his body.

**snicker Tell me honestly, who had seen it coming that Ryou would end up without his memory after all, even for a short period? I'm a bitch I know. Now you all have to waaaiiiit for the hot lovin'. It'll take a while, don't expect me to let them jump eachother and screw like the wild bunnies they are…but be patient, there shall be lemons in the end.**

**It was nice exploring Bakura's past a bit, I hope it wasn't boring to read about Bakura angsting over his past (cuz off course, that has never been done before cynism)**

**I think that from now on the chapters will hold a bit more action, there's the trip to vampie-mountain, the trial and some other exciting stuff on the agenda.**

**Yes, I promised review follow-ups I know but…I get so much reviews, if I said everything I wanted to I'd be talking in the authors notes longer then in the actual story…I know, ego, but damn! I've never had so much positive feedback on a story in my life! It makes me feel very warm and fuzzy inside. You all get a hug!**

**Please Review, and constructive criticism is hugged, loved and petted and the provider will get a cookie.**

**18**


	11. 10, the scheme and the bully

**Woot, tenth chapter already, I'm at my two digits and still rocking ahem Don't mind this crazed authoress who is randomly crazy.**

**Ow, btw, my apologies that I posted this story in 2006 and had the year to be 2005, I'm too lazy to change every fricking time reference in the story, so live with it. I'm having enough trouble with the day night thing as it is.**

**Please R&R**

Bakura pulled his long coat a bit tighter around himself to shield himself from the cold. Though it was no longer freezing in the day time, it was still bitter cold in the mornings. Yet, he needed to be here. He lazily watched from the rooftop he was perched on as a small, lonesome, figure made his way down the street.

It had been two weeks since he had locked away Ryou's memory of his existence. Two fucking weeks of hell. Of watching Ryou being so close yet so far. So aware of being watched yet never being able to pinpoint anything apart from his own imagination. It was rather obvious now that Ryou knew he was being stalked day and night. Or maybe a more appropriate term would be that Ryou's unconscious mind picked his presence up flawlessly. The boy was edgy, jumpy and looked back over his shoulder just a little too often for it to be coincidence.

Bakura did his very best to monitor Ryou as often as he could, sometimes even going as far as to go out in the day just to see Ryou up close under the cover of the masses. He did this only one time though, his irritated skin and piercing headache the next night had stopped him from more outings like that for sure.

The early mornings like these were Bakura's favorite time for a reason. It was dark and yet Ryou was outside, on his way to school. Though Bakura worried himself batty over the boy, fearing for him to be attacked by Otogi, any random vampaneze…all demons from hell, whatever, he enjoyed these times.

Bakura sighed and watched as Ryou hummed a tune to himself and slowly walked down the pavement. The boy was early for school today, Bakura needed blood. The vampire weighed his options. He had enough trust in his capabilities to know that the block he had put on Ryou's memories would not be broken if they came face to face, but it would still require a quite some effort to keep it in place. Yet, he missed Ryou, he wanted to feel the boy in his arms so badly that the temptation was simply too much. Shrugging a bit Bakura moved to stand from his crouched position.

He swiftly climbed down the roof top, landing quietly behind Ryou a few feet. It would be best to overwhelm the boy, giving him no chance to properly view him and any memory to burst through his block. He stealthily followed Ryou, gaining on the boy slowly but surely. Finally they were so close that Bakura could easily touch Ryou's shoulder if he extended his hand. He did just that, tapping the boy softly on the shoulder.

Ryou let out a surprised yelp and whirled around to face whoever had tried to draw his attention.

Barely ten seconds later it was done as Bakura gave it everything he got to put the boy out quickly and effortlessly. Ryou's legs gave out underneath him and Bakura caught him quickly. He kneeled down in the shadow with the unconscious Ryou in his arms. It felt so good to hold him once more. A lone finger traced its way over Ryou's lips that parted slightly at the sensation. Bakura smiled and hugged the boy to his chest, absently noting that he liked it much better if Ryou hugged him back and wasn't lying like a lifeless doll in his arms. Still he could hardly describe the happy feelings he got from holding Ryou in his arms, having him near, close and protected within his reach. He could not stay here long though. Ryou's classes would soon start and he didn't wish to impose on Ryou's life too much at the moment.

He pressed a soft kiss against motionless lips and let his lips venture down until he reached Ryou's arm. Sharp fangs slid out of protective sheaths and pierced soft skin. Bakura wiped his mouth with his sleeve once he was finished with drinking, also wiping a small trail of blood of Ryou's arm. He smiled and let his finger run down Ryou's face. "It was nice holding you again. Soon, my little lover, soon we'll be together again." He murmured. He left Ryou in a sitting position against the wall, hiding himself and giving Ryou a mental cue to wake up and not remember what just happened to him.

Ryou groaned softly and opened his eyes. He was…lying, on the street? What the hell happened? He sat up and put his head in his hands. "Ouch." He murmured. "What happened to me?" Ryou glanced around, there was no-one in sight. No-one around if he so chose to disregard his feelings of paranoia that were haunting him lately. He shivered and got to his feet, his bag in his hand firmly. He took an apprehensive step forward and then laughed quietly to himself. He was being silly. He had been so drawn in his fantasy world that he had imagined feeling someone tap his shoulder and found nothing when he looked back. Ryou turned to look around one more time, looking at a spot against the wall, there was something about that spot.

He growled, irritated with himself. "Nothing happened damnit." He muttered to himself and walked the rest of the road to school while behind him Bakura leant against the wall smiling, another job done well.

It was on that same day that Ryou also visited the gym, like he did every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. The human had enrolled there when Bakura was still with them and while he was there Bakura felt the block on the boy's memories strain. Bakura had grown to love those trips too. He'd wonder in during those evenings and hid behind some big piece of technical work-out wonder, watching Ryou work out. It was rather endearing, even funny to watch Ryou. The boy obviously felt out of place. He fumbled around with the machines, trying everything from treadmills, to cycling and weightlifting. It made Bakura snicker to see Ryou trying to lift up the weights, which he had overdone so badly he couldn't even lift them up an inch.

Ryou wasn't discouraged though. He just came back every time again and eventually clung unto some persons that visited the gym often to ask for advice. To Bakura's initial apprehension Ryou got his help from a guy who towered a good two and a half head above Ryou. He was bulky, muscled and looked as though he could squeeze the life out of the small Ryou without breaking a sweat. He looked rather dangerous and Bakura readied himself to jump in if the guy would get dangerous.

However it wasn't needed. Ryou seemed to be infinitely better in judging a person than Bakura was. The moment Ryou asked the weightlifter a big goofy grin appeared on his face and Ryou was ushered along. The man turned out to have a friendly character and was more than eager to help Ryou find the right way to work out. Ryou's work and the weightlifters help paid off. Soon Ryou learned how not to overrate his strength, instead building it up slowly.

Bakura was more than pleased to see Ryou's endurance as well as his strength starting to slowly increase. He was also rather pleased to see Ryou in his gym clothing, with sweat gleaming on his skin and a happy grin plastered firmly in place, working out. He found himself taking more than a few occasions, slipping into a deserted man's room to take care of business. His hands were literally itching to just get over there, grab the boy, frenzy him and thoroughly fondling every part of that slick, soft body. But the thought of having him in his arms soon enough kept him from doing anything strange after the last time he had snagged Ryou and drank from him.

Only once did they have another close encounter. They were both in the gym and Bakura had just walked out of the toilet, aiming to look for a place to keep an eye on Ryou. Just as he walked out someone else walked in. The pair ran into eachother headlong and Bakura bounced back, wanting to tell the other to bloody well look where he was going when his breath stuck in his throat for a moment. Big brown eyes looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry sir, I hadn't seen you, completely my mistake." Ryou said, rubbing his thigh where it had hit the door.

Bakura couldn't help but smile at the boy. "It's ok, littl- boy. Don't mention it." He inwardly cursed at his slip-up.

Ryou frowned. "Do I know you? You look oddly familiar to me." He said slowly. Bakura sighed, great, just great. He looked Ryou in the eye. "You have never met me, you don't know who I am." He stated softly, penetrating the boy's mind and reinforcing his block. Ryou stared stupidly at him for a moment before looking the other way. "I'll be going then." He said quietly and Bakura caught unto the confusion in Ryou's voice as the boy rushed back to train without having even entered the bathroom.

Bakura smirked at all those memories fondly. Those weeks had past and tonightRyou would be back where he belonged, in Bakura's arms. It was time to claim Ryou as a part of his life again. A smirk growing on his face he sauntered up to the right floor and rang the doorbell.

He heard Ryou's footsteps approaching and then the door opened slightly, revealing a glimpse of Ryou's face. "Who is it?"

Bakura snickered softly, not able to stop himself. "Someone who needs to talk to you, may I come in?" He answered.

Ryou's eyes narrowed, letting a stranger in that proclaimed he needed to talk and snickered evilly to boot. Bakura couldn't blame him for being suspicious.

However Bakura had other things to focus on too. The moment Ryou laid eyes on him he felt that tugging on the barrier he had placed on Ryou's memories again. This time it was stronger, and Ryou's conscious mind couldn't even ignore it.

Ryou frowned. He had seen this man before, he was sure of it. His emotions were jumbled as he stared at this mysterious stranger. He peered at the man and he felt conflicting emotions collide in his mind. This man was a total stranger to him and yet some deeper part inside of him seemed to scream. _I know you._

Ryou gritted his teeth, he daydreamed too much, it was official now. He turned back to the stranger. "No, you may not. Who are you and what do you want from me, sir?" Ryou answered politely yet with a warning edge to his voice.

Bakura smiled. Ryou wasn't about to make this easy, very well then. His arm swung out, preventing Ryou from closing the door. "Hard to explain from the hallway don't you think? Let me in Ryou Eiri."

His eyes found Ryou's, he nudged the boy's mind just enough to make him confused and unsure of himself. Ryou stumbled back a bit and Bakura took his chance. He stepped inside, and threw the door shut blindly. Ryou looked frightened and turned to run but Bakura was faster.

He hooked an arm around Ryou's waist and threw him down on the nearby couch. He noted with amusement that it seemed harder now to keep Ryou down, those trips to the gym really did seem pay off.

Still, Bakura was much stronger. He put his hand on Ryou's mouth, preventing him from screaming and focused on easing Ryou's mind. Pushing the boy into sleep.

Ryou fought against Bakura but stood no chance against the stronger boy. Though he writhed and squirmed like mad the other held him down as though he were a helpless baby. Ryou uttered a pained, muffled groan when his body began to feel so heavy all of a sudden, what was happening to him? He found himself losing the will to care as with a strange feeling of déjà vu his body relaxed and his eyes began to slid shut..

Bakura smiled and cradled Ryou to his chest, stroking his hair. _Sleep now, Ryou Eiri, sleep._ Ryou's body relaxed completely and his eyes slid shut as Bakura pushed him just over the edge into peaceful slumber.

Bakura righted himself, holding his little sleeping angel. It had been too long, he truly had missed being around Ryou and holding him gently like this.

He felt another, not so pure, reaction pooling in his groin though and rolled his eyes. Performing any form of messing with ones mind was close to impossible with such a feeling distracting him.

He waited for awhile before admitting defeat and taking off to the bathroom to take care of some 'urges' as quickly as he could.

He missed Ryou damnit, he wanted the boy back and his body let him wait even longer. Maybe being a child wasn't so bad after all. After jacking off quickly he had already changed his mind on the subject though, and with a big grin he stalked back to the living room, his grin fading into a soft smile at the sight of Ryou sleeping on the couch.

He effortlessly scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him to his bed. He stroked soft white strands of hair out of Ryou's eyes and placed his hands at Ryou's temples. He quickly eradicated the block on Ryou's memories, glad that the boy was asleep, for this would've been painful if he had been awake.

He watched satisfied as Ryou writhed and his features took on a pained expression before he relaxed. Bakura undressed to his boxers and slid in with Ryou. The night had barely begun but he wanted to be close to Ryou, knowing that Ryou would need the support when he woke, most likely completely disorientated.

Ryou awoke a little while later. He was confused, not knowing how he had gotten in his bed or what time it was. It was as though he had lingered in between the waking and sleeping world for longer then one normally would. But he was awake now, and the first thing he was aware of was that there was something warm, smooth and large pressed up against him, a something that moved in a gentle rhythm.

Ryou shuddered. A human form, lying in his bed, holding him. What was going on here? Apparently the person behind him noticed his shudder for he stirred and pulled the terrified Ryou a bit closer.

Ryou curled up in a defensive manner. "Wh-what?" He breathed out, thoroughly terrified.

The person behind him stroked his hair in a soothing and affectionate manner. "Don't worry Ryou, don't be afraid." The person crooned into his ear. He seemed so familiar. "Ba-ku-ra." He let the strange name roll of his tongue, testing its sound.

"That's right." He was rocked gently, back and forth, back and forth. "I know its hard baby, but you must try and remember everything."

"Remember?" Ryou wondered, there was something important, something revolving around that word, remembering…forgetting. "You, I know you, you've been here before, I, aah." Ryou cringed as a stab of pain ran through his head, memories like lightning flashing before his eyes.

"Help me." He whispered mortified, not at all sure of what to do. "What must I do, how can I know I can trust you?"

Bakura pulled him closer still. "Trust in yourself, if you believe in me you'll have the key to knowing everything." He whispered soothingly.

Ryou craned his neck, his hands came to life, exploring the hands and arms of the warm person holding him. Memories came to him slowly, in the completely wrong order. Their first kiss, first meeting, first time they talked. Eventually how Bakura had left.

He writhed a bit, squirming as more memories shone through the mist enshrouding his mind, slowly all became clear again. He hadn't uttered a word but now quickly turned around in Bakura's arms.

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura." He chanted softly while hugging the taller one.

"Do you remember again?" Bakura questioned.

Ryou nodded. "I still miss some pieces here and there, but more pieces click into place, I get the main gist again...I think."

"That's good, I missed you. It was hard on me, watching you go about life. So close yet so far." Bakura rocked Ryou softly.

"You're an asshole, scaring me like this today." Bakura smirked, he supposed that he could've just taken Ryou by surprise the way he would normally when it came to hunting-tactics. But this way was more fun. He was slapped playfully on the head when he voiced his motives. "Like I said: asshole." Ryou scolded, then frowned. "Why did you wipe my memory again?"

Bakura chuckled. "Give it some time Ryou, sleep a bit, if you wake up I think you should be able to remember everything clearly.

Ryou nodded and Bakura moved to stand. "WAIT, don't go, please." Ryou pleaded.

"I have to little one, I still need to drink. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave Ryou a little peck on the nose and with a little wave of his hand he confidently strutted to the window, climbing down swiftly.

He looked up as soon as his feet hit the ground, looking straight at Ryou was looking at him with an amused expression. "Hurry back, it's been far too long." Ryou warned.

Bakura nodded. "I will." And wandered off, in search of a victim, well aware that Ryou was looking at him from his window. He spotted a young girl about Ryou's age with short brown hair walking by.

He walked up to her and recited his lines. "Excuse me miss, do you have the time?"

The girl put her hand in front of her mouth and giggled. "Honestly, can't you people come up with a better excuse?"

Bakura blinked and smirked. "What excuse?"

The girl shook her head. "Just drink my blood and buzz off, I'm in sort of a hurry."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. He wanted to get back to Ryou, not figure out why this human had knowledge of his nature. "And you know I am a vampire, how?" He demanded to know smugly.

Blue eyes stared defiantly at him, she was certainly not put off by his high and mighty behavior. "My sister was turned 5 years ago, will that suffice?"

"It's good enough for me, now, if you will?" He said, not in the mood for chatting, not with Ryou waiting.

She nodded, obviously getting the hint. She put her bag down and pulled her shirt down, showing no shame when a small part of her bra became visible. Bakura paid no heed to it either and simply grabbed the offered upper arm and bit down swiftly.

The girl jerked and looked the other way, hissing in pain. She bit her lip and endured as Bakura finished up. Stepping back he smiled slightly. "Thank you, goodbye."

The girl stood straight. "Same to you, goodbye." She raised her hand in farewell and walked away whistling again as though nothing had happened.

Bakura chuckled, and had the strange feeling that he would see her more often. He waved the thoughts off and turned to the house, where Ryou was still watching. He walked back and entered the house the same way he had left it.

"She was different wasn't she?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, she obviously stepped into my world, she said her sister was a vampire, as direct relative she is then allowed in our world." Bakura explained.

Ryou nodded. "I remember why we're in this position again too, when are we leaving?"

"Anxious, aren't we?"

"Well, I've waited long enough, I want to go!" Ryou exclaimed

Bakura grinned. "First things first, get the house cleaned up, you don't want to be leaving food in here, by the time you'll get back it'll be walking I assure you. Power out, running water out, and what about school?" Bakura ranted, knowing that Ryou would forget in his anxiousness and regret it later if he didn't act like the average family-man right now.

Ryou blinked. "You're right of course, and, wow, you know, I seriously wouldn't have expected you to think of things like that." He blushed slightly as he realized what he had said.

Bakura smirked cockily. "Looks can be deceiving. I have a place of my own on different locations, hotels are fucking pain-in-the-asses after awhile. I made the mistake of leaving food in a house once, I returned to that place about a year later, and I feel no need to go into detail about how the place fucking smelled."

Ryou wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I want to know, I'll throw the food we can't take with us out then. And school shouldn't be a problem, I'll just tell them that dad is taking me on one of his trips again."

"He does that a lot?" Bakura asked, knowing that Ryou's father was the only living relative Ryou had left and that he worked as an archeologist in various countries.

"Sometimes, it has happened a few times before, a letter will suffice and it should be possible to feign dad's autograph I think." Ryou proposed, feeling uneasy with breaking the law that way. But he saw no other option. He couldn't just leave school, he definitely didn't want to drop out, he was in his final year and regardless of the future, he'd feel better with at least a solid background.

Bakura seemed to have guessed Ryou's thoughts, but had his doubts. "Ryou, you can't honestly expect to just feign your fathers autograph, they'll never fall for it."

"Then what do you suggest, I want to avoid dropping out of high-school if I can." Ryou said.

Bakura smiled wickedly. "You go make that letter and autograph, at delivery I'll come with you. I think some…persuasion from my side will be needed."

Ryou nodded mutely. Knowing what Bakura meant all to well, and set of to work, aided by Bakura.

The night passed them by in a blur, they cleared the entire house of anything that could get rotten, cleaned the whole damn place and set themselves to work on the elusive letter.

Around three in the morning they were done, lounging on the couch together. Ryou felt happier than he had in some time. Despite that he didn't know of Bakura's existence, while Bakura had been 'gone' he had felt as though something just wasn't quite right, something that had been missing and that now was back.

He snuggled a bit deeper into Bakura's warm body, his head resting on Bakura's chest while Bakura took up his habit of playing with Ryou's hair again. "You think we did a good job Bakura?" Ryou murmured softly.

"I think we did a perfect job, but you were supposed to sleep sweetheart. You've been up all day and most of the night." Bakura replied sternly.

"I know, but I'm just so excited, and I'm still worrying about that letter, what if they don't buy it?" Ryou wondered worriedly.

Bakura rubbed Ryou's head affectionately. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't question your word." Ryou snuggled a bit closer. "You scare the hell out of me sometimes."

Bakura chuckled. "I know."

Ryou smiled and stretched out. "I think I'll just go to bed now, there's so little left of the night I reckon you'll join me in a few hours anyway."

Bakura nodded. "We both should rest well, traveling is exhausting business."

"We'll leave Monday evening right?" Ryou asked for the fifteenth time.

Bakura rolled his eyes and laughed. "As you very well know we will, now shoo! It's far past your bedtime little boy." He caught the pillow Ryou threw at him and watched as the boy laughed enticingly and stalked to his room.

"What if he's not going to believe it?"

"He will, don't worry."

"You keep saying that."

"Well that's because you keep repeating yourself as well."

Ryou shut himself up and grabbed Bakura's hand. They were on their way to school and Ryou was practically running. "Hurry up, Bakura!"

Bakura shook his head. "You're terrified he's not going to believe our scheme and yet you practically run to school, what's up with that?"

"But if we don't hurry the sun will be up by the time we leave!"

"I don't melt Ryou, a short period in the sun is fine and it's a 10 minute walk to your place." Bakura couldn't help but smile at Ryou's evident concern. "You're turning into quite the night creature yourself, little one."

To his surprise Ryou looked away, and chose not to answer that question. Bakura frowned, he had obviously hit a nerve with the boy. "Ryou?"

"It's fine, don't mention it." Ryou cut Bakura off. "Not right now, look, there's the school!"

Ryou wanted to speed up but Bakura's arm, wrapped securely around his waist held him back. "What bothers you Ryou?" He asked softly.

Ryou saw that lying was futile. "I'll talk about it later ok? Right now we have enough to deal with, it's nothing important anyway." Ryou said offhandedly.

Bakura didn't fall for the trick but decided that Ryou was right, first things first. He looked up at the large building that was Ryou's school. It was nothing to fancy but looked well maintained. "Alright then little one, lead the way."

Ryou nodded, glad to have managed to change the subject. Bakura could be very persistent, and even if he had been a human he was very capable of persuading and manipulating others around him. A gift he usually practiced when he sensed that Ryou hid something for him.

Ryou stepped into the school, immediately bombarded with the mixed scents of deodorant, perfume, make-up and schoolbooks. He made his way, sifting through the crowds easily. He was glad that Bakura still had the appearance of a teenager so that they easily blended in.

Ryou frowned as they walked in the main hallway. Up ahead there was a bunch of boys from his year that just loved to torment every person that didn't wear a metaphorical label saying 'I am popular' and Ryou was a nice target.

Ryou generally solved the problem by simply ignoring them and had never had any true problems with them, as he had seen happening with others who allowed themselves to be provoked by the bunch.

However he had the feeling that this time the situation would escalate. If he knew Bakura a bit, the vampire would not allow them to harass Ryou.

"Ey, albino-boy, got a girl I hear, didn't think it'd be possible." Ryou cringed and gripped Bakura's hand under the cover of people bustling past them.

"Wait here, little one, they will-"

"Bakura, please, leave them alone. They're all talk, I don't want to cause any trouble." Ryou quietly begged.

Ryou looked down at the smaller boy. "I will let this slip since you asked so, but one more word out of them, and they'll regret they ever spoke to you."

Ryou gripped Bakura's hand with more determination, praying silently that the boys would find another to pick on. He smiled ruefully. He was crazy too, defending and protecting people who harassed him every single time they met.

They continued to walk and came closer to the smirking boy. "Oi, whitey, who's fault was the lack of hair-color, you're mommy or your daddy!"

Ryou scrunched his eyes shut for a second as he felt how Bakura yanked his hand from his own. "This goes too far."

Before Ryou could protest Bakura had already taken off, strutting up confidently to the teenagers slinging insults at him.

Ryou quietly made his way over, in case Bakura would go too far. But Bakura seemed, besides fuming, completely in control of his emotions. He halted about 2 meters away from the group.

He looked at the bunch of 5 teenagers. They were the prototype of annoying teenagers who think they ruled the world. Chewing bubblegum, hats perched backwards on their hats and big, fake gold necklaces. From one of the I-pods faint hip hop music could be heard. Each and every one of them bore an overconfident smug grin, they obviously felt quite at ease as long as the scores were one to five in their advantage.

Bakura smiled sadistically. "Is it your habit to disparage people better than you in order to hide your own weaknesses?" Bakura asked sweetly, anger boiling out of control inside.

The seeming leader of the little gang stepped forward. Bakura doubted he had enough brain-cells to even understand what he had asked him. But apparently that didn't stop him. "What the fuck, man? Is that your mother-fucking business!" He lunged forward, pushing Bakura in the chest with all his might, he wanted to fight.

The punk looked a bit confused. He had expected the other boy, smaller and more slender of build, to stumble back when he had pushed him, or at the very least show a sign of aggression. Instead Bakura didn't move an inch, his expression as unreadable as ever. Suddenly he dove forward, so quickly that if Ryou had blinked he would've missed it. He drew in a sharp breath when he saw how Bakura buried his fist in the boy's guts, and by the looks of it he had been holding himself back as well.

The boy made an odd squeaking sound and sank to the floor, defeated. Bakura looked up calmly. Like he had anticipated it had gone so quickly that no-one around but Ryou and the punks had noticed what had just happened.

He turned back to the other punks who holed up together. "Anyone else got something to say?" He inquired softly.

One of the punks weakly lifted his arm. "H-hey man, we want no trouble."

That was too much for Bakura. "NO, well you should've _fucking_ thought of that before harassing innocent by passers. He balled his fists and pulled his arm back, ready to punch that arrogant brat to the ground to go lay with his equally pathetic friend, however…

"Bakura, NO! Don't you dare!" Bakura glanced back and before he knew it Ryou had his wrist in both his hands, pulling with all his might. "They're not worth it, let's just go Bakura."

Bakura's eyes met Ryou's pleading ones. "Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes! You already showed them who's boss, they're not worth your time." Softer Ryou added. "I don't want to see my lover beating up people who stand no chance against him, despite their crimes."

Bakura relented and dropped his arm. Without another word he turned and walked, Ryou's hand firmly entwined with his own. "How long was that going on Ryou?"

Ryou sighed, knowing that Bakura wouldn't rest until he got an honest answer. "Since I first met them, two years ago." He felt Bakura jerk angrily and tugged gently on his hand. "There are people like them everywhere, it's not just me, it's everyone who passes. I pity them for not having better ways of spending their days than this."

Bakura nodded. "Well they won't bother you anymore!"

"They won't." Ryou agreed and then, with a small smile. "And, thank you, for standing up for me. It was fun seeing Sugase whimpering on the ground like a dog."

Bakura smirked. "I had worse things planned for him, but screaming draws so much attention."

"You're a scary, dangerous guy, now I know to never piss you off." Ryou announced as he climbed the stairs to the principal's office.

Bakura chuckled and allowed his hand to slide a bit lower to Ryou's ass. "I'd never hit you." He squeezed affectionately, making Ryou yelp. "I will tease, prod, squeeze and perhaps on request spank you, but I'd never hit you, or in any way hurt you intentionally."

Ryou was about as red as a tomato, although Bakura wasn't sure that was because of his words filled with innuendo or the fond caresses he was bestowing on Ryou's behind.

"B-Bakura, not here!" Ryou nearly squealed out.

Bakura grinned, finding the fact that Ryou responded so intensely to a rather innocent caress a fact to remember for later. "Alright then, calm yourself down and go give them our letter."

"What if they…"

Bakura cut Ryou off. "I'll sneak in right after you, if he's causing you trouble I'll jump in." He reassured Ryou.

Ryou gathered up his courage and nodded. "Alright." He turned to the door and knocked.

"Yes, come in."

Ryou opened the door cautiously and stepped in. "Ehm, sir, I came to deliver you a letter. My dad is taking me on a trip to Egypt again so he wrote a letter to explain my absence."

Bakura snuck in during Ryou's explanation, crouching down behind a bookcase filled with crap. He listened as he heard the crackling of paper as Ryou handed over the letter.

He peeked out from his hiding place and frowned. Ryou stood with his back to him, he couldn't make eye contact since Ryou's thigh was blocking his view. He could see the man read the letter though. "Well Mr. Eiri, the letter seems to be in order, however there seems to be a problem with the autograph."

"I'm sorry about that, sir." Ryou answered politely.

"Ryou, you faked this autograph…I must say I had not expected you to do something like this." The man narrowed his eyes at a fidgety Ryou. "I will let this go since you've always been a fair and honest student, but don't let me catch you do something like this again."

Bakura grinned, he had to say the man was sympathetic, he knew that the autograph was a fluke, and still gave Ryou the chance to stop his actions.

Ryou sighed and smiled sadly. He glanced back, seeing a fluff of white hair peeking from behind the bookcase. He stepped aside to the wall. "I won't, sir." Bakura took his chance as Ryou moved out of the way. He could see the man's eyes, but doubted that he could see him too. So he jumped out of hiding.

The principal looked surprised at the new arrival. "Well hello, are you…" He never came any further than that.

10 minutes later the principal waved a still rather flabbergasted Ryou away. "All is fine, don't worry about anything anymore."

Ryou shook his head and returned the polite gestures before meeting up with Bakura in the hallway. Ryou smiled up at a smug looking Bakura. "I told you before, but you're scary."

"I'm not denying it, I even scare myself, I'm just so damn good." Bakura joked, but the pride in his voice was evident.

"Sure Bakura, but seriously, was it that hard to manage?" Ryou asked, his curious nature and secret addiction to everything occult popping up.

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, but answered nonetheless. "The hardest part is to make sure he will 'overlook' all the evidence there might be that something fishy is going on."

Ryou smiled and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, pulling the taller one into a hug. Bakura smiled and his arms closed around Ryou. That something as simple, and perhaps childish, as a hug with Ryou could feel so good was still beyond him.

Ryou thought something along the same lines, but being held by Bakura felt so protected and safe. Everything about Bakura captivated him, his scent, his smirk, his muscular built. He looked perfect in Ryou's eyes, always had from that evening when he had woken on the floor with his hands tied to the bed.

Ryou smiled at the memory. It was almost two and a half month ago now since he had first met Bakura, but it still seemed like yesterday.

Apparently Bakura caught his smile. "What are you smiling so goofy about?"

"I was just thinking about when we first met, who would've thought we'd end up here, together." Ryou wondered.

Bakura looked out the window, the sky was beginning to light up, and soon the sun would rise above the horizon. "That's just the way life goes, shall we leave this place?"

Ryou's face lit up. "Gladly." Together they left the building. Both snickered when they saw the tough boy still wheezing and holding his stomach. Upon seeing Bakura he and his cronies cowered and whispered amongst themselves, but none dared challenging Bakura.

As they walked out the sky lit up in pink, yellow and orange as they were treated to a beautiful sunrise on their way home, and Ryou got to enjoy Bakura's face in the ray's of the sun again.

As they came home both quickly went to bed. Sleep through the day, and tonight their journey would begin.

**Jeez, now they're STILL at Ryou's place, I had aimed for them to be well on their way in this chapter, but the school scene took longer than expected, lol.**

**Next chapter they'll leave, for real this time. Please leave me a pretty-shiny Review!**


	12. 11, departure

**They're leaving today…really, no don't look at me skeptically, they're really leaving today, honestly!**

**Don't believe me?**

**Read on and see for yourselves! Please R&R**

"Did we get everything?" Ryou asked anxiously.

Bakura chuckled as he heaved his backpack on his back. "Yes, we have everything, just like the last 10 times you checked." He cocked his head and watched Ryou rifle through his own backpack again. He caught glimpse of something looking like a sketchbook and something like a diary. "What are those things Ryou? Best not take anything we don't really need." Bakura warned.

Ryou calmed himself down and smiled, picking up the items Bakura had aimed at. "These don't weight much, besides, I couldn't go without these."

Bakura stepped closer, finding his suspicion to be true. "Does it mean so much to you?" He asked. Ryou nodded and looked at the two books. "Yes, I keep a diary of my daily life, and of the most interesting or crazy things I make drawings. It's a nice way to look back at nice memories, or bad ones, or any I choose too. Look." Ryou opened the sketch book and showed Bakura his drawings.

Bakura admired Ryou's craftsmanship, the boy was really good. "Where did you learn to draw like that Ryou, these are fucking beautiful!" Bakura looked at the picture featuring Ryou in class. He snickered at the bored expression while he was drumming his fingers on his desk. On the paper in front of him there was a drawing of a unicorn instead of the notes he obviously should've been taking.

Ryou took the sketchbook back and leafed through it. "Look, I made these since you came back. I think they worked out nicely." Bakura relieved himself of his backpack and sat down, staring flustered at the drawings. "That's when we first met!" He said excitedly as he watched the picture. The ally was exactly the same as the real life version. He was towering above Ryou, who had just fallen down on his behind, staring up frightened at Bakura. He leafed back a bit, finding also the picture of Ryou paralyzed with Otogi advancing on him present.

As he leafed further he came across more pictures. Ryou staring frightened at something with his back to the door. On the foreground a hand was seen jingling a key. There was a small note under it in Ryou's neat hand writing. "_My, in a hurry aren't we?"_

Bakura laughed at the memory the picture evoked and leafed on, finding more pictures of the two of them, arguing, laughing, and the one where Ryou had chased him around with a spatula. After the meeting with the two wannabe vampire hunters the pictures stopped. Bakura gave the book back.

"Those are amazing, that you even remember some of the comments I made." He shook his head. "I'm going to have to be careful about what I say around you."

Ryou laughed. "I can't help it, you captivate me. I have yet to work on everything that happened afterwards, but that can wait." He frowned and put the sketchbook back in his drawer. "On second thought maybe a new one would be better to take. I don't want those to get damaged."

Bakura smiled at Ryou's back as the boy extracted a new sketch-book. "I look forward to more work of you. You're better at drawing than you are at making music." He joked. Ryou was learning to play on his guitar, but his efforts hadn't paid off as of yet, to put it lightly. Ryou just laughed. "I don't play that long yet, just wait, someday soon I'll be the world's greatest musician." He stuck out his tongue at Bakura.

Bakura just shook his head and snickered. "You can be anything you want to, precious, if you made sure that you have everything, we can go." He said.

Ryou looked up, happy expression firmly in place. "I'm ready!" He closed his backpack and heaved it up his shoulders. "I can't wait!"

Bakura laughed as he walked out after Ryou. "That I believe little one." He smiled and watched as Ryou made his last check if all the lights were out, doors locked and so on. Finally they stepped out and were on their way.

Ryou turned around and waved at his apartment like a madman. "Bye apartment!" He called out in a childish voice. Bakura snickered. "You're fucking nuts I tell you."

The younger one whipped around, facing Bakura. "And proud of it!"

Shaking his head Bakura snickered. Ryou truly was in a mood tonight. He was obviously happy to leave. Bakura knew that Ryou's life hadn't held much surprises or dangers luring around the corner. But he also knew that as a child Ryou had traveled a lot with his parents. He figured that Ryou missed the traveling, possibly that was what made the boy so anxious.

Yet, there was an underlying fear too. One that Ryou hid by his happy-go-lucky behavior. Both realized all to well what the consequences would be if Ryou wouldn't be accepted by the vampire-community. They'd loose eachother forever, which was not a sight Bakura was looking forward too. Ryou's words still echoed in his mind. _I can't help it, you captivate me._ Ryou captivated him too. The way he moved, the way his character was so completely opposite yet strangely alike his own, it was slightly unnerving to Bakura. Yet he wouldn't trade Ryou for the world.

Bakura shook himself from his thoughts, leaving them to be dealt with another time. It was hardly the hardest time in history for humans to enter his world.

Bakura remembered from his youth that people were more likely to believe that vampires were demonic creatures. Usually their religious upbringing ran far too deep to change their mind about that.

These days there was no difference except that another religion had replaced the old one. Science and biology were today's weapons of human's to defend themselves against anything out of the ordinary.

Bakura was never a vampire, he was either a maniac or someone with an illness that needed a blood transfusion. Most people knew nothing of any of these subjects, but that just gave people the chance to hide behind them, giving that particular science or disease qualities it did not possess in reality.

Bakura remembered that even Ryou, who was very open to things beyond his own world, had fleetingly harbored the illusion of Bakura was nothing but a murdering maniac.

Despite the fact it wouldn't have made the situation any better, if not worse, thinking that your enemy was human still gave some strength.

A human knew what to expect of a human, their capabilities and limitations. When the enemy in question was a being they had never encountered before, it was a whole different ball-game.

Still, finding humans with the capabilities of becoming a vampire were hard to find. Bakura supposed that religion made people stronger mentally granted it wasn't used to keep them small. Today's religion, already named 'science' held nothing but logic, and vampires weren't logical from a human's point of view.

Actually, Bakura knew vampires were 'logical'. There was a reason why a body responded by mutating when injected the virus every vampire possessed. There was a reason there mental capabilities grew explosively, there was a reason they began to develop fangs and so on.

Bakura wasn't a scientist, but he knew enough from his former teacher, Mai, to realize their was little occult to any vampire in reality. But most humans didn't see that, didn't want to see that. They'd rather think of vampires as fiction, and those who were told often were afraid.

Bakura glanced at Ryou, looking peaceful walking beside him. Ryou had in Bakura's opinion the right qualities to become a great vampire. He was mentally strong, easily opened himself up to other worlds all around him, was determined and easily slunk into the background. The only negatives Bakura could think of was the fact that he physically wasn't strong, but Ryou had already displayed a willingness to work about that, not only saying so, but also following through with his resolution.

No, the only thing that would stop Ryou to follow through with whatever his plans for the future were, would be his shy nature. He allowed others to pick on him far too easily. Bakura frowned. Yet that wasn't completely true either, he _had_ stood up to Otogi when they first met, and later on managed himself quite well around a not-so-friendly Bakura. Yet, those braveries were never displayed at other places. It seemed completely irrational to Bakura that Ryou allowed himself to be pushed around by mere school-bullies, but stood up with little fear to a vampire. He still hadn't figured his little lover out quite yet, he was truly a conundrum to Bakura.

He was broken in his musings by Ryou. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly while enjoying the view. Which consisted of the skyline of Domino, with the sky behind painted in every shade of blue and purple imaginable as the darkness swallowed more of the day with every passing second.

"You." He answered simply, loving the way the boy blushed at the compliment. It was needed sometimes, Bakura thought, to remind Ryou that he was significant. The shy boy tended to forget that at times.

"What's there to think about so intently." Ryou asked shyly. He was always shy when it came to himself, Bakura observed again.

"A lot." Bakura said calmly. He shifted his backpack a bit and continued. "I was thinking about your positive and negative sides." He regarded Ryou with interest. It was amusing to the point of slightly sadistic to see the boy struggling for a response. He nudged Ryou slightly. "You know, responding to that in a cocky way wouldn't hurt you, you know."

Ryou grinned nervously and looked at his feet. "But then it wouldn't be real, not me."

"How cocky of you to think you're never cocky." Bakura responded, vexing Ryou.

Ryou seemed to shrink under Bakura's vexatious behavior. "Don't do that." He muttered softly, almost pleading and closed his eyes for a moment.

Bakura felt a pang of guilt at seeing how heavy Ryou took to his innocently meant teasing. He walked closer and slung his arm over Ryou's shoulder, feeling the boy shiver. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Then what did you mean? You never say something like that without a purpose to it." Ryou answered in a small voice.

"I meant…that you should be more confident about yourself." He looked down at the smaller boy. He knew Ryou all to well. "Don't look at me that way, I'm not just sucking you up, I fucking mean what I say."

Ryou shrugged. "Well, I…I'll try, I guess."

"Hardly the response I was looking for Ryou. Let me put this another way. Why are you so goddamn insecure about yourself?" Bakura held on. Now that he had started, he wouldn't give up until Ryou would tell him the truth. From experience Bakura knew by now that that might take awhile. Ryou didn't easily surrender, and he felt about as insecure about sharing personal things as he did. But still Bakura felt it necessary to boost Ryou's confidence as much as he could. After all, when facing up to a council filled with vampires Ryou would need that confidence.

Ryou twisted so that Bakura's arm, first slung over his shoulder fell away. He grasped it with his own hand and chose to look at the ground. "Does it matter?"

"Fuck, does it matter? Of course it does! Don't evade my question." Ryou winced slightly at Bakura's raised voice. "I just don't…I don't know, that's just how I am, what people make me feel like."

Bakura frowned. "You're still not giving me a straight answer." He was shocked when Ryou suddenly tore his hand away from his. "Just how am I supposed to explain! You're asking me to explain why my personality is the way it is, well I don't know. I could counter. Why are you so insecure when it comes to sharing anything personal? How straightforward is _your_ answer?"

Bakura grimaced at the vehement outburst. "Because my life does not exist out of happy days and loving nights. It's often about pain, fighting, losing people you love. No, I will not go into detail, as you very well know I wouldn't. Is that straightforward enough for you?"

Ryou looked down. "I suppose so."

"Then answer me my question." Bakura immediately cut in, not letting the subject rest.

Ryou sighed, seeking out Bakura's hand again. "Because I…don't know how to handle other people. I don't know why, but somehow I seem to scare people. Then they retaliate, say nasty things, years on end. It made me insecure. Big groups of people make me insecure. People who are supposed to be like me make me even more insecure, because I'm always afraid that I'm the one who doesn't belong there."

"You let others affect you so much? Don't." Bakura said, digging up the ageless cliché of _'be yourself, no matter what.'_ But Ryou merely shrugged. "It doesn't always work that way, being different often means being alone. You have to be lucky to find someone like yourself." Both were silent for awhile and then Ryou said softly. "Well, there you have it, I suppose it's childish to think this way, but you wanted an honest answer."

Bakura squeezed Ryou's hand affectionately. "It's not childish Ryou, don't ever think so." He looked up and saw the bus station in the distance. "We're nearly there Ryou."

Ryou nodded and walked a little closer to Bakura, ignoring the strange looks being cast their way from passer-by's. "Bakura, thanks, you always make me say things I never really thought about. I'm changed since I met you I think."

Bakura smiled. "We both changed. I still don't get you though. Afraid of the general bully but you stand up to a vampire. You're strange."

Ryou looked up. "But that's just it you see. You stand completely out of my world, you live a life so differently from mine that there's truly nothing you could say to me in the terms of 'you're doing it wrong' or 'Nobody does that, so why are you?'." Ryou shuffled his feet. "Besides, you're not like that, you wouldn't degenerate a person like that."

"Ah, so you don't think I'm fucking annoying?" Bakura asked amused as they halted at their destination.

"That I didn't say, you can be an annoying blockhead and you completely disregard any sign that says 'drop the subject already'." He pressed a chaste kiss to Bakura's lips. "But you're still adorable."

"WHAT, _adorable!_" Ryou had to laugh at the face Bakura made, feeling happier now he had spouted what bothered him. "_You're_ adorable, I'm…I don't know what, but certainly _not_ adorable!" Bakura huffed shook his head as Ryou just laughed at him. "You'll get yours for that." Suddenly Bakura grabbed Ryou and started relentlessly tickling him in his arm-pits.

Ryou nearly choked on his giggling and squirmed in Bakura's grasp as teasing fingers drove him insane. "B-ba-kurahaha s-top i-it!"

Bakura grinned and tickled him mercilessly. "Tell me I'm an impressive person whose personality does not involve the word adorable in any way and I'll stop."

Ryou cried out laughing, tears coming to his eyes from laughing so hard as Bakura's hands relocated to his waist, tickling him so badly. "N-no!"

Bakura smirked. "Oh, defiance, I'll just keep on going until you tell me I'm right." A few more well aimed tickles and Ryou surrendered. "O-okay! You're not, not adorable!"

Bakura smirked and let Ryou go. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Ryou huffed at Bakura. "That was a forced statement, it's not valid! You're still adorable." Bakura laughed at Ryou and pulled him upright, then unto his lap.

Ryou squeaked and turned red. "Bakura, people can see us!"

Bakura glanced around, there were only a few people around. "So what if they can, are you ashamed of me?" Bakura countered amused and Ryou made an indignant sound. "There you go again, smartass, stop putting me in these situations all the time!"

"What situations?" Bakura countered innocently. Deviling Ryou was sure fun, especially since he hadn't anything better to do with his time. Luckily for Ryou in the distance the bus became visible.

Ryou looked at it relieved, maybe now he'd get some well deserved rest, Bakura's goading and prodding was becoming very annoying by now.

As the bus stopped Ryou hopped off Bakura's lap and quickly entered the bus after showing the bus-driver their tickets.

Bakura pulled him to the back of the bus where no-one was situated. "A little privacy." He smirked at Ryou. Who turned red at the innuendo in Bakura's words. "You're persistent." He observed.

Bakura smirked. "No denying it I'm afraid." They moved into their places and Ryou immediately entwined his hand with Bakura. The vampire just snorted and pushed Ryou down so he was resting comfortably against Bakura's shoulder.

Ryou closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as Bakura's hand started petting his hair. Ryou carefully guarded himself not to be lulled into a slumber. Bakura could be overprotective at times, to the point where he would personally make sure that Ryou came to no harm, slept well, ate well. In general, Bakura was treating him as if he were a baby.

Ryou smiled to himself. It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate the attention, but sometimes it could become annoying. He let his hand slide over Bakura's other arm, resting comfortably in his lap. He began to feel drowsy, indicating the other wanted him to sleep. He ran his hand up Bakura's free arm again. "Thanks, but I slept just fine tonight, courtesy of you. I rather stay awake."

Bakura looked at him. "I wasn't doing anything!"

Ryou rolled his eyes at him and pushed the slender fingers from his hair. "Sure you weren't."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Ryou, I would never do something like that without your permission. Maybe you're just tired. Whatever the fuck happened, it wasn't me." Ryou looked at him, somehow expecting a humored expression indicating Bakura was messing with him. But Ryou only found honestly when he peered into Bakura's eyes.

He sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't just assume that it's you whenever something strange happens. I'm just tired I guess."

"You think something strange happened?" Bakura questioned. "I think you just couldn't handle my expert tickling-attack."

"Dream on!" Ryou boasted. He smirked and tried to tickle Bakura in his sides but the vampire just wriggled himself out of Ryou's reach, turning the tables faster than Ryou could comprehend. Before he knew it he was placed over Bakura's knee like a little child in for a spanking. He gulped and tried to back of but Bakura just held him in place.

Two fingers were placed at his sides, threateningly. "Now, you be a quiet little boy, and I might refrain from tickling you senseless." Bakura chuckled.

Ryou squeaked and froze in Bakura's grasp. He felt little for being publicly embarrassed even if there were only 3 other people in the bus. Luckily Bakura didn't carry through with his actions and released Ryou, not giving up his claim of Ryou's body though. Ryou nestled in Bakura's embrace and watched the night-life flashing bye.

"Do you ever miss it? Being out in the sun?" He asked softly, making sure the other occupants didn't hear their conversation.

Bakura looked down at the fluff of white hair nestled in his body, surprised at the sudden question. "Sometimes I wonder what it is like to walk out in the day without constantly having to calculate how long it will take before I'll get burned."

"You wonder what its like?" Ryou asked, turning slightly to look at Bakura in the reflection of the window.

"I was 7 when I last was able to do so, I don't even remember what it's like to be human." Bakura explained.

"Do…do you?" Ryou bit his lip

"What?"

"It's a rather personal question, never-mind it." Ryou said, disregarding the subject.

For a moment Bakura thought of following Ryou's advice, but he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to share more personal things with Ryou. He nuzzled into Ryou's hair. "Try me." He murmured softly. "I might not answer all your questions, but I will try."

Ryou nodded quietly. "Do…do you still remember your parents?" He felt Bakura jerk a bit and opened his mouth to apologize for asking such a personal question, even though Bakura had told him he could.

Bakura shushed Ryou quickly. "It's ok little one. Yes I do remember them. They were good people. One day, we will need to visit London, the house where I was born is still there." He looked out, where lights flashed by. "My mother always supported me, she was there until her death." He stroked Ryou's hair. "You should know how many parents reject their children because of their intention of becoming a vampire, especially when I was young. Mom never minded, I think that secretly she loved it, once the truth had been properly explained that is. Dad I don't know, he was a quiet one, I've never been as close to him as to mom."

Bakura thought he was about to get a heart-attack. He could hardly remember the last time he had spoken so openly -and basically he still hadn't told Ryou much- about something private. His closest friends knew, Marik, Mai and Jounounchi, but they knew better than to continually bring the subject up.

He leaned back with a satisfied little smile, in a strange way he was proud of himself of telling Ryou this.

Ryou caught the little smile and chuckled a bit nervously. "Was it that hard?"

"Fuck yes!" Bakura leaned down and captured Ryou's lips for a kiss. Ryou didn't object and reached up. Bakura felt Ryou entangling his hands in his hair, pressing him closer while their mouths opened and Bakura's tongue invaded Ryou's mouth.

Bakura moaned, trying to keep it down, knowing that Ryou would feel embarrassed later if people would see them heavily making out.

He snarled through their shared kiss and flipped them so that Ryou lay down on the seats while he lay on top of Ryou.

He pressed himself closer to Ryou, feeling a familiar stirring in his loins, and deepened their kiss. He pillaged Ryou's mouth with reckless abandon, devouring all Ryou had to offer, which was all Bakura needed.

Eventually they parted for air, but Bakura didn't stop, pressing soft kisses and nips on Ryou's neck and collarbone.

Ryou's eyes shot open at the new sensations, it felt so good, but if Bakura wouldn't stop he would probably start making noises that would attract some attention. "Ba-Bakura?"

Bakura looked up, a lustful gaze meeting one that was a mix between love, lust and a bit of fright. "Damn, see what you do to me? Good thing I'm not one for voyeurism." He tried to catch his breath, not at all inclined to leave his position, lying on top of Ryou.

Ryou shifted a bit, and began blushing furiously all of a sudden. Bakura cocked his head. "What?"

"You…you are…" Ryou continued his trend of blushing, while Bakura was still clueless, until he felt Ryou shifting again. The smaller ones hip brushed past Bakura's pelvic area, causing his lust to automatically rise a few notches. He grimaced as he tried to keep his lust at bay and instead managed to answer as nonchalantly as he could. "So what I'm aroused, would you rather have me being _not_ aroused by you, mh?" He smirked and ran his hand down Ryou's crotch, causing the boy to gasp and shiver. "Besides, it seems I'm not alone in my plight."

Ryou giggled shyly. "I-I suppose so." He didn't know what else to say, and Bakura just smirked at him. He tentatively moved up into a sitting position, falling back into his reclining position, leaning into Bakura's shoulder.

Both were quiet for awhile, fighting their urges triggered by their make out session. Bakura managed a bit better than Ryou -with the experience of ages- but it was obvious that Ryou felt highly uncomfortable. He kept breathing deeply to calm himself down, shifted uncomfortably and every now and then an errant shiver ran up his spine.

Bakura smirked at Ryou's plight. He had managed to calm himself down quite quickly, unlike the young virgin next to him. He chuckled and hugged Ryou reassuringly. "We're almost there Ryou, I'm sure there's a deserted toilet somewhere. His eyes twinkled mischievously and Ryou shot him an evil glare. "It's not funny." Bakura nearly choked in his attempt not to laugh at how mortified Ryou sounded. "It is, darling."

Ryou sat back and tried to rivet his thoughts to less arousing matters, but it turned out to be quite hard. He couldn't stop thinking about Bakura, how he felt pressed up to him. He had never been kissed like that before, so sensuously and delicious. Before it had just been enjoyable, this time it had felt, arousing…quite obviously.

He leant back and inhaled and exhaled slowly, finally feeling slightly more in control of his body. "I'm fine now." He said softly, still highly embarrassed.

"Shit, does that mean I can't secretly watch you jack off?"

"BAKURA!" Ryou practically yelled. In the front the few people looked back, disturbed in their thoughts. Ryou immediately turned as red as a tomato and slumped back in his seat. Softer he said. "Just how bored are you? Stop badgering me!"

Bakura acknowledged how annoyed Ryou was and left him to sulk on his own. He knew from experience that Ryou wouldn't stay mad for very long. He gave it 10 minutes before Ryou would be his old self again.

Bakura's prediction was half true. By the time the bus reached their stop, about 20 minutes later Ryou looked at him again, and lay against him again. Bakura didn't mind, he liked the reassuring weight of Ryou leaning against him, showing off that Ryou was his, that he kept him safe.

However, Ryou was still quiet and felt tense against him.

As the bus jerked to a stop Bakura stirred. "This is our stop Ryou." He announced. Ryou looked up and stretched out. Bakura delighted in the look of Ryou's beautiful body so stretched out right before him. He quickly grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him up before there could be a repeat of their earlier predicament, not that Bakura would particularly dislike that.

"So now where do we go?" Ryou asked. Bakura smiled. "You'll see." They walked out of the bus and Ryou shivered a bit in the cold.

Bakura led the way as he purposefully made his way towards the country side which stretched out on their left. "Do you mind hiking? Because there are no other means of transport to where we're headed.

Ryou smiled and answered. "No, I don't mind hiking." But he still looked a bit troubled.

Bakura caught on to it as he always did and squeezed Ryou's hand gently. "Then why the troubled look?"

Ryou made a face. "I can't see a thing, you better stick close." Bakura laughed as he watched Ryou peer into the darkness. There was no lighting on the small road they were following and the city was still close. The further away of civilization they would go, the less Ryou would be able to see anything. "There is little I can do about it Ryou, I'd travel with you in the day, but that's going to be hard." He said, completely obviously.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Really, jeez, I hadn't figured that out." He snickered a bit with Ryou and continued. "It's ok, I'll be fine, just stick close please." Bakura nodded and slung his arm around Ryou. "Do you fear the darkness?"

"Only when there's a chance I'll trip over something and land on my face. Otherwise, no, I don't." He answered, wondering why Bakura would ask him something like that.

"You don't hm? Odd, most humans are." Bakura said offhandedly.

Ryou smirked and answered with a reply he had wanted to spout to far too many people for far to long. "Last time I checked my name was Ryou Eiri, not Most Humans." He glanced side-wards at a snickering Bakura and continued. "What sparked that question?"

"I wonder Ryou, about a lot of things."

"I wonder too, about why you became so poetic all of a sudden for instance." Ryou answered smartly.

Bakura glanced down. "There is no fooling you then?"

"I learned from you to be persistent like that, it's your fault really." Ryou smiled a beaming, sugary sweet smile.

Bakura rolled his eyes as they strolled on down the little road. "I wondered, to tell the fucking truth, have you ever thought about becoming a vampire?"

Ryou jerked suddenly and looked down, remembering all to well their conversation on their way to his school. "I, well, I forced myself not too." He admitted. "Why would you ask?"

Bakura looked into the night stretching out endlessly around them. "Because I care for you, and because I don't want to loose you." Ryou looked down, he knew what Bakura meant. In half a century from now, Ryou would be an old man of 66, while Bakura would have the physical appearance of a 22 year old person. By the time Bakura would physically be 24, Ryou would most likely already have died of old age.

"Don't worry yourself about it, it was my fucking fault for asking." Bakura said roughly all of a sudden. Ryou halted in his tracks. "No, that's wrong Bakura, we can't just change the subject like that."

"We can and we will, end of story." Ryou winced at Bakura's tone, so harsh and full of finality. He hadn't heard Bakura talk to him eversince he had ran away after finding out that his memory had to be erased. Ryou was on the verge of pointing out sweetly that if he was the one dropping a subject he wouldn't get away with it so easily either. However, Bakura was stubborn and a lot quicker with his mouth then he was, so the top priority was to calm Bakura down. "Don't be mad." He whispered softly. Luckily Ryou had gotten to know Bakura by now too, he knew what strings to pull. There had not been a time up until now that Bakura wouldn't soften and comfort him when he pulled out the puppy dog eyes and soft frightened tone.

Ryou carefully guarded his triumphant grin as Bakura stopped and pulled him in a hug. "I didn't mean to be harsh. But you are at any rate to young to think about this. Even if you wanted to you'd have to wait until you are 17 before you could be turned."

Ryou nodded. He already knew that, he had thought about what was to come of his life since Bakura had gotten into it. "I'd want to be a vampire, but I doubt vampires would want _me_ as a vampire."

"Why wouldn't they?" Bakura countered.

Ryou snorted. "Like I have any good qualities to be a vampire."

The older one frowned. "Haven't we been over this? Damn, you have one hell of a minority complex Ryou." He turned Ryou's face so he could look at the boy. "Now one last time, Ryou. You'd make a great vampire, you're mentally strong enough, and you're obviously willing to work at your physical force. You're determined. Why wouldn't you be a good vampire?"

"You're praising me into the sky Bakura, but I'm really not all that great." Ryou countered. "The things you name are not the things I worry about, well, not the most. As for the mental strength I trust your judgment but." Ryou shivered. "The thought of having to attack people, and sneaking up on them, doesn't really…I don't know if I could do that."

Bakura snickered. "Trust me, in the beginning you hate it, then you start to see it as routine, and eventually it becomes a game."

"That's sadistic!" Ryou cried out, placing accusing eyes on Bakura, who didn't seem phased. "Probably, yes, but in the end no-one gets hurt, its all fun and game."

"You'd think differently about that if _you_ were the prey and not the hunter!" Ryou said angrily.

Bakura smirked. "Tell me something I don't fucking know, but seeing as the prey generally doesn't remember, I have no qualms against messing around. Though it mustn't go too far."

"What's your idea of messing around?" Ryou shot back.

Bakura treated Ryou to an amused chuckle. "I keep it polite, generally just some excuse and get it over with but with some people I can't resist scaring them out of their wits."

Ryou frowned. "Right, would I fall under that last category?"

"No, off course not, but remember those two fuckers that came to 'exterminate' me?" Bakura asked and Ryou made a face. "How could I possibly forget?"

Bakura chuckled again. "Well, people like them will be close to a heart-attack by the time I strike."

Ryou couldn't help it, he had to grin at the thought of Bakura acting as Dracula just to scare those dimwits. The thought triggered another memory. He still wasn't sure about whether or not he liked the idea, but, especially after their current discussion, it sounded exhilarating. "Hey, Bakura, you'd still try to catch me remember?"

"What?"

"Well, you told me once that I was boring to drink from me because I didn't put up a fight and all, and then I offered to let you chase me around and catch me. We never got to that though." Ryou shuffled, almost as if expecting Bakura to tackle him to the ground any second.

Bakura eyed Ryou. "If that is a dare, consider it taken."

Ryou nodded and unleashed a little smirk. Bakura stopped and pointed to the mountains ahead of them. "Over there, there are many caves and places to hide, there is certainly no fun in me chasing you over an open road." Bakura smirked.

Ryou looked at the mountains, what mess he had gotten himself into this time he didn't know, but he was looking forward to it.

**They left Domino, they got to angst, and know I get to write them in that chase I can't get out of my head, lol. (yes, I wrote this before you asked Sglily.) Well, next time there will be the chase, I'm curious to how it will work out (who am I kidding? I have it written out for ages now)**

**Anyway, please R&R **


	13. 12, new face

**Hello, welcome back. waves The long awaited chase will come, yeey! Aaaand, something else in terms of plot development looks mysterious I hope I didn't screw up at the chase, I know people have rather high expectations of it.**

**In other news. I think Bakura's cheeks will have a permanent shade of red by now, from all the bitch-slaps you trusty reviewers gave him. You guys slapped him, wanted Ryou to slap him...and someone even mentioned Bakura should be slapped with a dead fish. I'm amused and wondering when the spanking will start! I guess he really needs a few lessons in decency. wink**

The young man a few strands of his brown hair out of his eyes and resumed his typing, many affairs needed to be taken care of. It was bad enough to travel under these circumstances without being disturbed all the time by the idiotic goons he had come to call his underlings. He didn't like this place one bit, it was smelly, cold and there were bugs crawling everywhere. Even his computer seemed to be affected by the cold. He glanced at the box hanging from his waist. He was glad that at least that little gem would withstand the weather conditions. He needed the damn thing. He focused on his computer again, having still a lot of work to do.

"Sir?" Once again he cringed as one of his employees, complete in black suit and reflecting sunglasses, came in.

"WHAT!" He barked, why were there so few intelligent people on this earth?

The poor employee flinched, frightened by the explosive behavior of his boss. "W-we are reaching our destination, we'll arrive in 10 minutes."

His boss's eyes flashed dangerously. "And the only reason to disturb me, _yet again,_ in my work was to tell me something I already knew?" Came the icy cold reply.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I wasn't aware that…"

The aggravated young man squeezed his eyes shut before snapping at the trembling goon, who didn't seem as tough as he did a few moments ago. "I'm sure not, intelligence is a great good, unfortunately we do not all possess it." He stood up, a little smirk playing across his features. "But then again, if all had knowledge, idiots like you would actually be a threat to me." He coldly glanced at the other, who looked caught in between shitting his pants and be mad. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? GET OUT!"

The goon quickly fled the country, while his boss gave him no further thought. He walked out of the tent he had been working on. His eyes were trained on the landscape that harbored his enemies, especially _him_.

Somewhere out there his enemy was hiding, running to that ridiculous mountain crawling with

his filthy kin. His expression darkened. "I'll kill you, every damn last one of you."

Ryou looked around, trying to suppress his nerves. Bakura stole a sideward glance. "Are you still sure you want this?" He asked. The idea of chasing Ryou excited him, but only under the condition that Ryou was truly ok with it and as thrilled with the idea as he was.

Ryou smiled bravely and shoved his fear back by telling himself that Bakura would never truly hurt them. It was all just an innocent game.

But that hardly eased his nerves as he looked out at the darkening sky and vast landscape surrounding him.

The two of them stood in a small valley. The vast and intimidating large mountains loomed from every direction, dark silhouettes against the evening sky. Though their current location still held an aura of peace and security with the soft grass and a few scattered rocks one would enjoy lying against or standing upon to scan the area, as Bakura was currently doing.

Ryou followed suit and clambered up a smaller rock himself, scanning his possibilities. On his left high, steep rocks rose up from beneath the ground. Ryou wondered if he could climb them but it was impossible to tell from so far away in the growing darkness. On the right side of the rock formation there was a small pine forest that led through half the valley, signaling it's borders. The pine trees looked easy enough to run through and Ryou guessed it would be his best option for escape. Especially since the adjacent rock formation he had looked at earlier was bound to have some caverns or other places to hide.

Ryou riveted his gaze at Bakura. The vampire looked pretty at ease and sure of himself, as he always did. Ryou smiled softly, Bakura wouldn't hurt him and he would be caught before he knew what hit him. That much was for sure, Ryou figured.

"I'm sure I want this, I know you like it." Ryou said, still scanning the area, trying to absorb every detail of the landscape.

"Damn, one hell of a world it would be if it was all about me." Bakura jumped off the stone he had been standing on. He set his watch and told Ryou. "You get a 2 minute head start."

Ryou nodded and checked his watch, counting down out loud from three to one before quickly pushing the button that set the alarm on two minutes and took off. Bakura watched him go, delighting in the look of Ryou's lithe form sprinting away towards the small forest. Bakura snickered, he had already anticipated Ryou taking that direction. He wondered if this would be easy or maybe Ryou would still have a few surprises in store from him. He knew the boy long enough to know that sometimes things weren't as they seemed around Ryou.

He sat down and waited. He had no doubt he'd be able to locate Ryou pretty quickly.

In the meanwhile Ryou ran as fast as he could into the forest. He tried to stick as much too hard ground so he wouldn't leave to much traces for Bakura to pick up on. He had made that mistake once already. He crossed the small forest, walking towards a group of trees that looked sheltered yet with a good escaping possibility at the back. The rocks he had seen before rose up there, but not to steep, so he could easily climb up.

He walked into the small group of trees, brushing away foliage and squinting his eyes. As the night fell with every passing second his eyesight deteriorated while Bakura's was enhanced, not exactly an advantage.

Ryou's watch beeped, indicating that his two minutes were over and that Bakura was on the prowl. He immediately got a surge of adrenaline running through his veins at the thought that he was now officially being hunted by a vampire. Suddenly he got an idea. He set his watch for another 10 seconds but didn't click the start button yet. Ryou knew that Bakura's senses were sharp, and he was sure to pick up on the sound of a beeping watch.

He took the watch of his wrist and held it in his hand tightly as he crouched into his chosen hiding-place, waiting for the hunter to collect his prey.

The young human didn't have to wait long. Within five minutes Ryou heard the obvious crackling of foliage being roughly shoved aside. Ryou narrowed his eyes, something was awry. Why was Bakura being so noisy? Bakura had the cat-like ability to move around without chasing away as much as a squirrel. He had used this ability often enough to jump out from behind and scaring the living shit out of Ryou, so why the obviousness? Was he trying to give Ryou an extra chance of escape, or did he hope for Ryou to panic and flee out into the open, where he was a sitting duck?

If the last was Bakura's intention, he was not falling for it. Ryou crouched down further, ready to sprint off at the first sign of danger.

A nervous smile appeared on Ryou's face as Bakura came into view. The vampire straightened himself and called out in a playful voice. "Now, where could my pretty little prey have fled too?" Bakura smirked and sauntered into Ryou's general direction.

Ryou suppressed his growing sense of uneasiness, border-lining fear at Bakura's intimidating behavior. It was obvious to anyone now that Bakura knew all to well that Ryou was close. Maybe he already knew exactly where he was and decided to play with him. Ryou narrowed his eyes, took a deep yet soft, steadying breath and threw his watch away into the foliage after pressing the start button.

Bakura immediately froze at the sound of his watch rustling the foliage and then the unmistakable sound of a small object hitting the ground. His eyes darted into the direction of the sound that made Ryou think of a cat. Then the vampire smirked and began talking in a sing-song voice again. "Mh, _maybe_ my prey accidentally moved. Or _maybe_ he threw a rock to lure me away, which could it be?"

Bakura's singsong voice unnerved Ryou to the core, but he refused to give up, any second now…

Ryou smirked triumphantly when his watch beeped, sounding scandalously loud into the silence. Somehow the scene reminded him of the time he had woken up in his room tied to his bed. Somehow the way his beeping watch sounded reminded him of the sound of him rattling his locked door.

Bakura immediately spun around at the shrill beeping that lasted only two short beeps. "Sloppy mistake, little human." Bakura sneered. Ryou grinned, he felt how he gained confidence as the look on Bakura's face was enough to tell him that Bakura fell for his trick.

He quietly got up a bit, ready to launch himself away the moment Bakura would find out that he was tricked. Bakura approached the place where the watch had beeped, but kept a close eye on the rocks behind. He never let his guard down too much, Ryou thought.

Suddenly Bakura disappeared from view as he dove straight into the foliage, looking for his elusive boyfriend. Ryou immediately took his chance. Jumping up he took off like a shot for the rocks.

Somewhere behind him he heard Bakura's battle cry as Bakura figured out he was tricked. Ryou panted and ran on, not looking back, feeling another memory come to him. Footsteps in the snow, he wouldn't leave any here, which was a plus.

Up ahead Ryou saw the rock formations appearing. He ran towards them full speed, using his burst of speed to easily lift him up the first high rocks. He had no idea what would await him at the top of the rocks, several meters above, but there was no other place to hide.

As he reached a small, flat, plateau he dared a quick glance back to check up on his hunter's position. He yelped as he realized how close Bakura was, maybe just two meters away.

"I'm coming for you Ryou." Bakura smirked, egging on the younger one.

Ryou gritted his teeth and stubbornly lifted himself up. He blinked in astonishment. He stood on a small open field, on his right there were steep, smooth, rocks, certainly not suitable for climbing. On his left the grassy ground ran down smoothly, to reach the southern edge of the little forest he had crossed before finding his original hide-out on the other side. In other words, the only way that had some small hope of escape led back to they had started.

Ryou jerked around, watching Bakura clamber up quickly. He took off immediately. It was so stupid. He thought. There were plenty of places to hide where they had begun their chase, but before he reached that small valley he needed to cross this part of the open, grassy field. Bakura was much, much quicker then he was. There was no way in hell that he would make it to the other side in time, yet he would still try. The only advantage he had was that Bakura was still wrestling with the rocks they had climbed.

As he ran at top speed he vaguely wondered how far he would come before he'd end up tackled.

As fast as his legs would carry him he ran down to his starting-point, ever now and then stumbling over his own feet in his rush. The fact that he didn't detect a sign of Bakura yet unnerved him but he had to be close, looking back would most certainly be his downfall.

Ryou aimed his gaze at his hide-out, there was a little cave there, he had noticed, with some luck he could reach it and lock Bakura out of it for the time being. Almost there, just a few more meter.

Suddenly, two arms were hooked around his own and with a cry Ryou stumbled forward to grind to a forced stop. Yet the person behind him still had his speed that caused the both of them to crash forward and land on the ground in whirl of colors. Bakura laughed, rather sinisterly and pinned a whining Ryou down, he had been so damn close. Bakura relieved his arms from holding the squirming Ryou down, choosing to use his own body weight instead. "Gotcha, little one."

Ryou hissed and tried to buck Bakura off and flailing around helplessly, but Bakura was far to strong for him.

Bakura chuckled as he subdued Ryou again, pinning him down even more effectively. "I got something that's yours I believe." Ryou inhaled sharply and stopped his hopeless bids for escape as his watch was dangled in front of his face.

He growled softly and jerked his head away when Bakura teasingly let the watch skim over Ryou's nose.

Again Bakura chuckled. He leant down and whispered into Ryou's ear. "Don't want it back hm? That's ok, we haven't quite finished our game now have we?"

Ryou came to life in Bakura's grasp, writhing to escape, knowing perfectly well what his perverted boyfriend meant meant. "Bastard!" He called out, but playfully and squirmed around. Actually he had already forfeited his game, it wasn't as thought he really _wanted_ to escape, not if Bakura was lying over his own body so deliciously. Still, he knew it would be so much more fun if he struggled, especially for Bakura, who secretly, Ryou knew, got off on such things.

Warm arms were wrapped tightly around him and a warm, wet tongue darted out, nipping at Ryou's collarbone. Ryou growled and still tried to focus on running rather then the soothing, warm touches on his skin that insisted that he would tilt his head back and let Bakura have his way with him. He groaned softly, weakly trying to buck Bakura off as Bakura's hands began to idly toy with clothed nipples. Ryou whined and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back and squirming yet again, even though for a fully different reason. "Ba-Bakura." He panted out. Then, without warning, he was flipped over and Bakura ground into him, hard. Ryou's eyes flew open in delight at Bakura's actions when suddenly…Bakura stopped.

Ryou blinked, what the hell was Bakura thinking stopping on a moment like this? Just lying there passively, looking the other direction. Suddenly he cringed though as Bakura growled. Not in a pleasured or playful way, but in a vicious, near evil way. It chilled Ryou to the bone and he looked up. To his utter shock (and embarrassment at being caught in their current position) there stood five persons surrounding them. "Ba-Bakura, who are they?" Whoever they were they didn't look friendly, Ryou noted.

Suddenly Bakura jumped up, yanking Ryou along and pushing him behind his back. "What the hell are you doing here, Kaiba?"

The first thing that Ryou noticed about the man who responded was that he was very tall, next he noticed the piercing blue eyes that showed no emotion apart from a mixture between triumph and disgust. Thirdly he noticed the four other persons that looked nervous and were dressed as though they had just stepped out of a 'men in black' movie, complete with black suit and reflecting sunglasses.

He unconsciously pressed himself closer to Bakura as the tall man replied with a sneer. "The same thing I'm always doing here, _vampire."_ His cool gaze was fixed on Ryou. "New victim I see. Too bad for you he will never get the chance to follow in your footsteps, bloodsucker."

Bakura growled dangerously and replied. "You're a fool, Kaiba."

"That is your opinion." The tall brunette stated coldly and snapped his fingers. "Grab them, but be careful. I want them both alive." He smugly stated.

Immediately the four goons behind Kaiba jumped forward, they held strong ropes in their hands. Ryou shook in fear and pressed himself even closer to Bakura. The ways the men were approaching them with there ropes made him feel as though he were a ferocious animal that needed to be captured. "B-Bakura, now what?" He nervously asked. He was shushed and Bakura's hand was intertwined with his. They were surrounded, but Kaiba had forgotten one detail, Bakura thought.

"Ryou, try not to resist." He muttered softly. He needed to make these men fall under his control or they would be toast. He quickly positioned himself so that he could catch Ryou if the boy should fall. He doubted he could gather up enough strength to make them all fall asleep but at the very least he could make them loose their focus and give him and Ryou the break they needed. However, nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck?" He muttered as he felt Ryou slump against him lightly, the boy's nails digging into the skin of his hand as he wasn't completely asleep yet.

Kaiba grinned as he saw Bakura's efforts go in vain. "Give it up." He patted a small steel box that hung around his waist. "This baby here catches onto any brainwave you emit and make sure that it won't reach us, your mental abilities are useless here." He smirked smugly again, obviously gloating at his own smarts.

Bakura cursed, his modus operandi had backfired. The only person he had managed to throw off balance was Ryou. He crouched forward and balled his fists. "Bring it on then." He sneered, pretending to wanting to fight as the men began to advance again. Suddenly however, he grabbed Ryou so the boy was half running half dragged along. He charged forward, ducking to evade the ropes that flew his way. Before he could fight he needed to get Ryou out of danger.

His fist flew forward, knocking one of the suits to the ground. "Run Ryou." He yelled at the boy, who, unlike Kaiba and his cronies, had been affected by Bakura's mental abilities and was struggling to keep up with Bakura.

Bakura quickly dragged Ryou into the foliage, near the rocks, to Ryou's original hide-out. "Stay here, love." Ryou looked at him with frightened eyes. "Be careful." He whispered.

Bakura nodded curtly and ran back to face up to his foes. He got about six meters before a rope, seemingly out of nowhere, was thrown around his feet.

Behind him he heard Ryou's frightened cry of warning, a little too late. He crashed to the ground, and before he could even think of loosening the rope another was thrown. He ducked to evade it and it wound itself around his left wrist.

He hissed and pulled with all his might. The owner of the rope was taken by surprise and flew through the air a few feet, landing near Bakura. He scrambled up as the other goon looked with a scared expression at his fallen comrade. Bakura quickly slammed his fist straight into the man's face with all his might. The goon's neck snapped back and Bakura knew he had killed the man instantly.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, he was still captive. The other had still a good hold on his rope. "You'll get yours vampire." The man growled out in blind hatred.

He turned and Bakura realized he was about to call out to the remaining goon and Kaiba, who must've ran the other way, trying to find him. He cried out and charged forward, flopping his bound legs ungracefully. He was too late, he knew it.

But to his utter surprise the only thing coming from the man was a soft surprised cry and a vicious: "Fuck."

His eyes located Ryou. "Ryou, get back!" He screamed at the boy. But Ryou didn't heed Bakura's command. Instead he tightened his hold on the rock he held. The first one had hit the goon in the small of his back and had kept him from calling out. But now the man was alerted to his presence. He growled at him, his attention divided between both white-haired persons.

Ryou's eyes narrowed. He knew that the man thought he was aiming for the other's head, but Ryou had other plans.

He jerked his arm back and threw the rock with all his might, hitting the metal box hanging from the other's belt.

Bakura's eyes widened as he saw what Ryou had done. The man cried and grabbed the small metal box as though it were the most precious of all things, it had a dent in it but was further undamaged.

Ryou saw his plan backfiring, especially now he was out in the open and he did probably the most stupid thing he could. With a just invented battle cry Ryou threw himself forward, knocking the man, who was twice his size, of his feet.

Running on instinct alone Ryou dove for the small metal box again. But his enemy wasn't so easily defeated. He grabbed Ryou around the waist and threw him away as though he weighed nothing..

Ryou hit the ground on his back, a sharp cry leaving his mouth upon impact.

His eyesight focused on the goon, he grabbed for his belt and reached for his gun. "End of the road, kiddo." He growled out and pointed it at Ryou, who looked up frightened.

Suddenly the man let out a cry as Bakura's hand came down on his neck. The man groaned and sank to the ground, unconscious. Ryou sighed, relieved. Adrenaline still ran through his veins as he got up to join Bakura.

The shot of a gun was what halted him. His eyes wide he stared in disbelief at what had happened just a second ago. "What! B-Bakura! How could you!" He cried out.

Bakura looked up with an unreadable expression in his eyes. "What?"

"WHAT! How can you ask that! You just killed him!" Ryou cried. The unmistakable odor of blood and gunpowder permeated the air, amplified by Ryou's mind in his frightened state. "He would've come after us later. Now, stop your yapping, there are still two left." Bakura snapped at him.

Before Ryou could reply the sound of a helicopter could be heard. Both males braced themselves against the sudden wind. As the chopper rose above the trees they could see Kaiba and the last goon in it. Against the wind they could faintly hear Kaiba yell at them. "I'll come back for you two, someday you'll loose Bakura, I'll kill you!"

Bakura hollered back. "Get in line, fucker!"

The sound diminished and Bakura looked back with a smile. "Well, that could've gone worse." He was met with Ryou looking at him horrified, borderline disgusted, look. "Ryou, what?" He asked, not understanding Ryou's reaction. He would've understood if the boy would've broken down and cried, celebrated their 'victory' even boast over his helping hand. What he had not expected was for Ryou to just stand there, staring at him as though he were the devil himself.

"You didn't have to do that, you didn't have to kill him." Bakura followed Ryou's gaze down to the goon, shot by Bakura with his own gun. "He wasn't a threat anymore."

Bakura knelt next to the form of the man who he had broken his neck off and grabbed the metal box. "He would've been once he would've woken, one sneak attack is enough for me."

Ryou shook his head. "You didn't have to do this." He persisted.

Bakura looked up, his eyes glowered dangerously at Ryou. "You don't know who we're dealing with, so keep your smart ass conclusions to yourself." He hissed and stood up. "I don't need your values and morals on this subject, at all."

Ryou stared at him and stumbled back. "Stop it, you're scaring me."

"Yes? Well he." Bakura jerked his thumb at the dead goon. "Would've scared you more, not a word on this subject anymore. Let's go."

Ryou gaped at Bakura who walked past as though that were the end of it. "What am I now? Your pet dog? I'm not a child and you have no right to talk to me like that. Just like you had no right killing him, no matter what he did to you!"

Ryou wished he would've kept his mouth shut as suddenly Bakura whirled around and grabbed him at his collar. He squeaked in fear as he was lifted up from the ground. He nearly choked and he slapped his hands against Bakura's fists holding him when Bakura screamed at him in rage. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, you have no idea what these monsters would've FUCKING done to you!." He growled and threw Ryou away from him, watching him hit the ground. "If you don't like my methods it's a short trip back to Domino." Bakura threatened.

Ryou felt tears wanting to rise to the surface, but he held them back. Anger was blinding Bakura right now, but nor was Ryou in the right state of mind. He scrambled to his feet and ran off, back to where they had dumped their bags. He was vaguely surprised when Bakura didn't immediately come after him, but he couldn't care. He needed to be alone right now.

As he reached their cave he fell down on his improvised bed. The first murder had phased him enough, but that man had been a direct threat to Bakura. But the second. The man had been unconscious and without blinking Bakura had simply picked up his gun and shot him in the head.

Ryou buried his head in his hands and sobbed softly at the horror of it all. _Bakura…why?_

In the meanwhile Bakura still stood in between the dead human forms lying still. He softly cursed at himself. What had he been thinking, abusing his lover so? He had barely controlled himself when he had thrown Ryou away from him, he would break some bones in Ryou's body if he didn't look out. Ryou had just let his heart speak for him, he hadn't deserved this treatment from him, especially not after having seen how he had cold blooded murdered three people who were out to get his life.

He sighed as he looked at the dead goon. The blood pooling around the man and the pieces of flesh and brains made Bakura sick to the stomach. It had been necessary, it had been for their safety…and it had been a grim chance at getting even.

_Sisi_

Her voice still echoed in his ears, he could still see her bright smile when he closed his eyes or remember vividly how she had felt pressed up against him. Both naked, full of passion, full of youth.

He closed his eyes and forced the thoughts out of his mind. Sisi wasn't here, Ryou was.

He sighed and without glancing back at the dead bodies he took off to their cave, where he reckoned Ryou went.

Inside Ryou was still allowing quiet tears to leak down his face as his imagination was taking advantage of his loneliness and insecurity. As he was going through every existing disaster-scenario, ranging from Bakura ending up dead by another goon out for revenge, to heaven crashing from the sky.

He jerked when somebody placed his hand on his shoulder, trailing it to his back and rubbing it soothingly. "Ryou?"

Ryou sniffled in response, not able to get the annoying, persistent thought that a merciless killer was attempting to sooth him.

He jerked again as soft arms slid around his chest. A hand -that murdered- swept white hair from his eyes.

Bakura's soothing voice -that could be so vicious- murmured soft soothing words, attempted to make him look at Bakura's eyes -eyes that could be so cold-.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, I would wish that I was sorry for killing off those suits as well, but then I would be lying." Bakura sighed softly.

Ryou shivered at Bakura's words, yet appreciating the honesty in them to some extent. "How can you not feel sorry for murder?" He accused and sniffled.

Bakura swooped Ryou up into his arms, but Ryou gave no response apart from just limply lying into the position Bakura pulled him. "They are murderers as well."

"That's a lame excuse, there must be something else, you're not this world's avenging angel." Ryou hissed slightly. Bakura put him down in front of him but Ryou still refused to look at him.

"Ryou, look at me, I can't stand it when people don't look at me when they have something to say, you fucking know that." It came out a tad more vehement than Bakura aimed for, but it had the desired effect as Ryou slowly lifted his eyes to look at Bakura.

"I have one question, why did you kill him so cowardice?" Ryou asked bluntly. It took him all of his willpower to ask Bakura this in this way. But he persisted, not letting his eyes go anywhere but looking at Bakura's.

Bakura bit back a sharp comment, he didn't appreciate to be called a coward, but he supposed he had acted in that way. He narrowed his eyes. "Because once I made the mistake of not doing so and it has cost me dearly. The price I paid for my mercy was the life of a loved one." He felt Ryou jerk in his arms and kept on. "Because I was afraid that you would be the next sacrifice." He awaited Ryou's answer quietly.

Ryou scrunched his eyes shut and lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you are quite right, murder is always wrong, no matter the circumstances. However, sometimes life is a fucking bitch." Ryou sighed softly at the casual, indifferent tone Bakura used. He got the point: no more about this subject.

Generally Ryou would go against Bakura, but losing a loved one… Ryou decided to drop it, he knew how bitter and biting that particular pain could be. "Ok, I understand, but…please, don't kill anymore if you can at any rate avoid it." He looked up at Bakura, grabbing his hand in a pleading gesture. "I beg of you." He whispered.

Bakura sighed, what a day. "You should know by now that I don't kill unnecessary, don't ask of me to spare them the next encounter with such people, I cannot comply with that."

Ryou swallowed and looked down, feeling the need to hug Bakura back hit him full force. He didn't resist and with a choked sob finally answered Bakura's tentative embrace. Bakura sighed in contentment, hiding his face in the bush of white hair. "I warned you Ryou, when you kissed me for the first time and decided to stay at my side I already told you that you'd be sucked up in my world." He pulled away from Ryou and looked him in the eye. "This is a part of this world you will -absolutely- have to adapt too darling."

Ryou nodded timidly. "I know, it's just." He shivered. "I'd never seen a dead person in my life before, like that, much less seeing someone getting killed." He sighed and placed his head against Bakura's chest. "It wasn't even that you killed him, but the way how you did it. You…you didn't even show emotion when you pulled that trigger."

Ryou felt Bakura's grip tightening, and his fingers digging into his side, almost painfully so. "How else?" Bakura's voice was nothing but a croak. He swallowed and repeated in a calmer tone. "How else do you expect me to murder? Emotion means mercy."

Ryou scrunched his eyes shut. "B-Bakura, you're hurting me." He pried at the fingers digging into his skin and tried to push away as Bakura's strong arms were practically smothering him. Bakura cursed and quickly loosened his grip. He sat back on his haunches and regarded Ryou, who looked awfully distraught. He opened his mouth to speak but Ryou beat him too it. "No more about this then, we said all that there was to say." There was a finality in Ryou's voice Bakura was sure he must've picked up from yours truly.

"Agreed." He responded softly and lifted Ryou's head by softly grasping his chin. He bent forward and kissed Ryou softly, keeping the kiss chaste. He drew back and said. "How about we stick around here tonight, we can move on further tomorrow."

Ryou mutely nodded and crawled close to Bakura who lowered them both on their shared bed. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura tightly and curled up. Bakura just smirked and leaned in for another kiss, which he was granted.

Ryou's lips whispered against his own and suddenly a timid tongue flicked against Bakura's lips. He grunted with satisfaction and yielded, opening his mouth. Ryou moaned softly and let his tongue slip inside Bakura's mouth.

Bakura grasped blindly for Ryou's hair, entwining his fingers in the long white hairs as their kiss lingered, harder, deeper and more aggressive as they went. Bakura pulled Ryou closer than seemed possible and took control over their kiss. Bakura's hand was about to slide downwards to cup Ryou's ass when Bakura's stomach forcibly reminded Bakura that he needed blood.

Bakura broke the kiss and made a face at Ryou who was laughing at him. He smirked too. "Stupid asshole prevented me from drinking too, beh." He bitched. Ryou just snickered and followed Bakura's movement upwards, wondering faintly how the heck he had ended up on his back with Bakura on top of him. It seemed to happen every time again. Dismissing the thoughts he rolled up the sleeve of his turtle-neck, offering his arm to Bakura. "Go ahead, you were almost finished with me as it was before they showed up."

Bakura smirked and bit down, drawing blood and fulfilling his need for it quickly. His hands found purchase in Ryou's hair, stroking him soothingly as the smaller whimpered slightly at the feeling of having his skin pierced.

Bakura finished up quickly as he always did, and after spitting on the ground outside a few times was relatively certain his teeth were their customary white instead of red again.

He looked up and responded to Ryou's last sentence. "True, you gave a good fight there." He smirked and grabbed something from his pocket. "Here's your watch back, clever move by the way."

Ryou blushed hotly. "I had no idea how else to distract you." He admitted, then asked something else. "Bakura, that guy, that…Kaiba, you called him? Who is he?"

Bakura's look instantly darkened at the mentioning of the tall male. "He is a vampire hunter, one of the best there is."

Ryou frowned. "He seemed to know what he was doing."

Bakura nodded. "He does. He is about the most hated human among my kind. You'll see for yourself later, there are only few vampires who haven't lost at least one friend or relative at his hand." He adjusted himself so that Ryou was sitting between his spread legs and hugged him tightly. "He knows Ryou, that's the worst part. He knows vampires form no real threat to humans as long as we are left alone." Bakura shook his head. "Fucking, stupid, blockhead, he is."

Ryou jerked uncomfortably. "Not like those people who barged into my house then?"

Bakura snorted. "Those idiots? They have no fucking clue. I suppose they'll be off proclaiming that the aliens are taking over the world somewhere in fucking area 51."

The pair shared a light chuckle before Ryou asked about Kaiba again. "But, if he knows that vampires are not 'the enemy' or something like that, why hunt after them then? Maybe it's just me but, it all seems so pointless to me." Ryou pointed out in a small voice

"It IS pointless." Bakura affirmed and shifted his weight into a more comfortable position and resumed. "Assholes like him seem to believe that any vampire has the tendency to sooner or later become a vampaneze. He doesn't see -or rather, doesn't _want_ to see- vampires as living creatures who feel pain, happiness and remorse just like anybody."

Ryou fell quiet for awhile before remembering something else. "Bakura, why couldn't you put them to sleep? He said that it had something to do with that metal box at his waist." Bakura frowned. "I'd be damned if I know how he developed that technology." The vampire leaned back and grasped for his backpack. "But there are plenty of vampires with knowledge of these things, so whatever it is, we'll find a way to fucking counter it."

Ryou turned and saw that Bakura held one of those boxes in his hands. He took it gently from Bakura and frowned at it. "However it works, it doesn't have long reach. I stood only about 3 meters from the closest of those goons but you definitely affected me." He leaned back into Bakura's warm body. "Kaiba said something about this thing blocking brainwaves you emit, which sounds pretty state of the art."

"Kaiba IS state of the art, little one, he leaves nothing to chances." Bakura answered grimly before looking down and affectionately patting Ryou's hair. "I don't think we'll see him back anytime soon though."

Ryou shivered. "I can't begin to explain how happy that makes me. But I wondered about something else too. He wanted you alive, why?"

"To act as his guinea pig, or maybe to just torment me." Bakura answered with a shrug.

"Torment you? You two really hate eachother, don't you?" Ryou said.

Feeling that the conversation was going into personal places again Bakura shrugged. "A lot of my friends perished at his hand, half his family died at my hand, shit happens. He hunts after me, not the other way around."

Ryou sighed, recognizing Bakura's tone for what it was. "It's ok, I'll drop the subject." Before Bakura could reply he jumped up. "If we're going to stay here can we go out and just walk around a bit, I really need some fresh air."

Bakura nodded, deciding not to berate Ryou for his rather vicious retort. "Good idea, and this time I'll make sure no-one will sneak up on us sweetheart."

He stood up after Ryou and gently grabbed the boy's hand. Together they walked out again. Ryou breathed in deeply of the fresh, frosty air around them and placed his gaze upon the mountains ahead of them. "Is that where we're going?" He asked Bakura, not tearing his eyes of the forbidding looking mountains.

"Yes, that direction, through the mountains." Bakura squeezed Ryou's hand gently. "Don't worry, the mountains may look impenetrable now, when we get closer you'll see we'll find our way through." He flashed Ryou a grin. "Besides, I know the way here."

Ryou smiled, reassured, and leaned his head against Bakura's shoulder. "How long until we reach our destination?" He asked.

"Two weeks or so." Bakura glanced at Ryou. "A great way to get to know eachother." He chuckled and slid his arm around Ryou's shoulders, admiring the beautiful mountain view ahead of them, the mountain's they'd brave tomorrow.

** I nicked that expression from Lucy, from Elfen Lied. Wonderful anime! If you can stand some girl nakedness, bloodshed like whoah and a heart wrenching love-tale, I highly suggest this 13 episode long anime!**

**Yippee, another chapter done, though I got stuck for a bit half way through. Well, new enemy introduced and finally, _finally_, some action going on.**

**He, left those last sentences with -hopefully- an epic view, lol.**

**And hey you! Yes you, Sglily. I'm going to strengthen your bubble. I might've not needed your incentive on the chase thing, you give me so much inspiration for other parts of the story. I'm going to let you guess when the idea of Ryou loving to draw came from originally. **

**Please R&R**


	14. 13, taking it a bit further

**Hi everybody waves nervously I'm apologizing up front for the short, useless chapter I am offering you this week. Originally there was a lemon (sex) scene in this chapter but when I wrote it I hadn't anticipated that I would post it here as well.**

**Thus, as to not to break the rules and get my story kicked off I edited the lemon out, shortening the chapter. However, if you feel you want to read the un-cut version regardless you can always go to and look me up under the same name.**

**I assure you all it will not happen again and from now on the lemons will be written seperately in order to avoid this situation in the future, thanks**

**Plz R&R**

Ryou had already decided at a very young age that he liked traveling. He liked seeing new places, where flora and fauna could be so different from what one was used that you got the feeling that you had landed on a completely different world. He liked meeting new people, who looked and lived so different. He enjoyed it to see the world from a different point of view, but most of all, he secretly liked the sense of adventure traveling brought with it.

But Ryou had never quite traveled like this before. Instead of cars and trains he now had to use his legs to arrive at his destination. It was a hard way of traveling and Ryou discovered a hard, rather merciless side of Bakura. The vampire didn't stop easily nor did he fuss over Ryou the way he had gotten used to. Ryou didn't complain however, he realized full well that Bakura had other things to worry about then the fact that Ryou's legs felt as though they were about to fall off. So Ryou bit his tongue and walked on behind Bakura bravely. It was still cold outside and the higher they climbed up the mountain the colder it got. Harsh winds worked against them here and tired Ryou out, while Bakura didn't seem much affected.

The young human could only imagine what it must be like here when it would snow and blizzards would pester them. He began to understand why Bakura had not wanted to take him here the first chance he had gotten.

But despite the hardships that Bakura and the landscape subjected him too he enjoyed the trip immensely. He was outside, together with Bakura, all night long. Generally some time before sunrise Bakura would flawlessly lead them to a cave where they would stay for the daytime. Ryou loved nothing more then to curl up against Bakura's warm body to stay warm while the sun traveled in the sky outside.

Ryou noticed he was slowly becoming healthier as well. As time wore on he felt physically better than he had in quite some time. His endurance improved too. In the beginning he had had so much trouble keeping up with Bakura, but with every passing day it became easier instead of harder to keep up with Bakura. The outside air did him well and toughened his skin and the harsh journey forced his body to develop more muscle power. Often they would walk over very small, slippery roads that demanded a good balance. In a nutshell, Ryou felt that this journey did him wonders.

It was only now that he experienced life in the open that he realized how cooped up he had been in his little apartment, spending most his time quietly inside his room. He'd spent his time drawing, writing and goofing around behind his computer, almost never coming out of free will, highly to sit quietly and stare off into nothingness on a river's edge.

Ryou wiped cold sweat of his forehead and redirected his thoughts to the present and looked at Bakura. He walked on briskly about a meter in front of him. He fastened his pace and grabbed the other's hand. The night was black to Ryou, he couldn't see a thing, barely making out Bakura's distinctive form and tousled white hair from even a close distance. Bakura's hand immediately closed around his. "Stick close, we're coming to a tricky place now." He warned the smaller boy.

Ryou made a small sound in acknowledgement and let Bakura's arm nudge him a bit to the right. As they walked on a few meter Ryou got Bakura's point. The little road they'd been walking on, with left a solid wall of stone rising up and right an abyss of which Ryou didn't care to know how deep it was, narrowed so that only one person could walk there at a time. Not only that, but rainfall from the previous day had made the small muddy passage slippery.

Bakura's hand entwined with his own slid up, so that he had a good firm grip on the younger one's wrist in case he would fall. Ryou swallowed and tried not to show his fear to Bakura. He wasn't especially afraid of heights, but this wasn't any ordinary height, it was a height in which the possibility of falling to his death was a bit to real for Ryou.

Apparently his apprehension was obvious, for Bakura turned around and in the dark Ryou could faintly see him smiling. A hand caressed his cheek fleetingly. "Don't worry, easy does it." Bakura's voice soothed him.

Ryou nodded mutely, not trusting his voice, and stepped on the ledge after Bakura, clinging onto his hand for dear life. Slowly but surely the pair of white-haired individuals shuffled over the ledge.

Ryou drew in a sharp breath and felt Bakura's hold on his wrist tighten when he almost slipped, his left foot dangling over the edge for a second before he was able to pull it back and press himself against the stone wall on the other side.

He expelled the air in his lungs he hadn't realized he'd been holding while Bakura's chuckle assaulted his hearing. "Careful." He warned.

Ryou just nodded and followed Bakura's lead. He thought that had this been a book or a television show he'd probably would have slipped and fallen while Bakura would've wrestled to lift him up, which after a long struggle off course would've succeeded, for Ryou could at the moment not stomach the idea of no happy ending's.

When they finally reached the other side of the narrow, slippery ledge he sighed in relief. "Thank god that's over." He muttered, more to himself than to Bakura. The vampire caught onto his words anyway. "Just a little further, there's a cave about half an hour walking from here." He said and landed a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou smiled gratefully and followed Bakura as the vampire resumed his way, confidently strutting through the darkness.

They walked on in companionable silence, content with eachother's presence nearby, needing nothing else. Suddenly Bakura stopped dead in his tracks. Ryou didn't see the movement in time and bumped with his nose against Bakura's back. He swore lightly and rubbed his sore nose. "Why did you stop?" He asked, slightly muffled.

Bakura turned and laughed at Ryou's klutziness. "We've reached our place to stay for the night." With an over exaggerated swing of his arm Bakura directed Ryou into the small cave. "I hope the accommodations are to your liking."

Ryou smiled gracefully and ducked through the small opening into the cave. He immediately liked it. It was big enough for the both of them, yet small enough to give off a homely, cozy atmosphere. "I love it, it's great!" He answered.

Bakura grinned mysteriously. "Lit a match and hold it close to the wall, why don't you?" He said in a mysterious tone. Ryou squinted at Bakura through the darkness and did as he was bidden. He gasped in awe and surprise as the small flame reflected off the walls of the cave. "Bakura…are those gemstones?"

"They certainly are, watch it Ryou or you'll burn your…"

"Ouch." Ryou blew on his finger as he burned it on the match.

"Fingers." Bakura calmly finished. He patted Ryou on the back and let his backpack slid of his back. Ryou quickly lit up another match, watching Bakura stretch out in a graceful manner, captivated by the strong body moving with such grace…and yet again burned his finger.

Bakura smirked. "Little boys shouldn't play with fire apparently."

Ryou huffed and put the matches back. "What are those gemstones?"

"Not sure, I think they're just rock-crystal but it's beautiful nonetheless." Bakura casually answered as he haphazardly threw blankets and other necessities for their make-shift bed on the smooth ground. Ryou tore his gaze away from the wall with the crystals glinting in the dark and tried to help Bakura. But he wasn't of much help as he could still see very little in the darkness.

Still he was able to help a little and soon they had their beds for the day ready.

Bakura reached up and walked into the small tunnel with a bend in it that led to the entrance. Once he had arrived outside he took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. _Nearly there._ He thought to himself. He was glad to see Vampire Mountain again soon. When thought about it, it truly was a wondrous place where a vampire could lead a rather laid back life. It had so many facilities, ranging for improving physics to learning pottery to an entire shopping mall. It was a small country on it's own. More than that Bakura had quite a few friends that lived there, he hadn't seen some of them in more then two years. It was always a surprise who would be staying in Vampire Mountain, but there would always be somebody. At any rate, Mai and Marik would be there.

Bakura looked back as he heard Ryou's soft footsteps approaching as well. He smiled when the footsteps halted just behind him and two arms slid around his waist tenderly as Ryou pressed himself against Bakura from behind. He turned his head to view him and said to the boy. "It's nearly sunrise, if I remember correctly we have a marvelous viewing point of that here."

Ryou nodded and sat down on the ground, watching the sky. The darkness slowly began to gave way for the morning light. From behind the silhouettes of the mountains the sky began to take on various beautiful colors., Starting at a deep indigo blue that slowly began to lighten. Streaks of red and orange colored the clouds that were floating peacefully. Then the horizon began to take on a beautiful pinkish color. His breath was caught in his throat as the sun finally appeared, golden and majestic, from behind an exceptionally high mountain. "It, it's beautiful." Ryou said in awe as he watched how the sun washed the entire world in a pretty golden color, including Bakura's face. Ryou looked at Bakura with concern. "Shouldn't we go inside?" He asked, anxious for Bakura's health. "Won't the sun hurt you?"

Bakura nodded. "It will if I stay to long. You're right, we probably should go inside, but first." Ryou made an odd sort of squealing sound as Bakura wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to him. Ryou snickered slightly. "You scared me!" Bakura just smirked and leaned closer, nudging Ryou's cute little nose with his own. "I need to make up for that." He leaned down and skimmed his lips over Ryou's. The boy gasped happily and opened his mouth, letting Bakura have his way with him. Bakura carefully guarded himself to keep the kiss slow and romantic instead of frenzying Ryou like no tomorrow, which was his personal preference.

Instead they shared a beautiful angelic kiss under the golden light of a stunningly beautiful sunrise. When they finally broke apart Bakura was glad to see the gratitude shining in Ryou's eyes. It didn't matter to him where, or when he showed his affections, but he had some style. He knew that Ryou would feel that this was particularly romantic. He didn't know where the idea had come from but Ryou's face beaming up at him in gratitude made it well worth the fact that the sun was beginning to make his eyes sting and burn.

Ryou sighed contently and laid his head down in Bakura's chest, wrapping his arms around him again. But the sun rose swiftly now and Bakura knew he couldn't stay here. He detached Ryou from his form and stood up, pulling Ryou along. "Let's go inside." Ryou nodded quietly, still in a daze from Bakura's charming little idea and let himself be pulled along into their cave.

He suddenly felt the need to draw, this was just one moment that HAD to be drawn. He turned to Bakura. "You already go to bed, I need to draw first."

Bakura chuckled and watched Ryou rummage through his backpack, getting what he needed and walk to the entrance again. He pulled aside their curtain (placed over the entrance to keep the daylight out) and vanish outside. Bakura watched him go with a faint smile. He lightly touched his lips, he had to admit, there was something special about a setting like that, maybe he should do something like that more often.

His smile grew to an all-out smirk. Yes, he certainly would do this more often.

Ryou in the meanwhile warmed himself in the rays of the sun. He looked around, only now was it that he got a good view of his surroundings. It was most definitely beautiful. Surrounding him on every side there were mountains, jagged peaks standing out proudly. They were covered in all colors of green, brown and white imaginable. As he looked down the foliage was thick and light green, in the middle of the mountains pine-trees and the likes were visible. On the very tops there was nothing but snow. Birds whistled in the early morning and soared past him, into their own freedom.

Ryou aimed his gaze at where he and Bakura had kissed. He sat down cross-legged and began his drawing, intent on finishing it immediately, for he knew that he would never be able to draw the surroundings from memory. He worked on the drawing intently, and forgot the world around him. This was why Ryou had insisted on bringing his sketch-books. Drawing allowed Ryou to create a quiet, peaceful world where he loved to draw back in when reality was being a bitch. Yet this was one of the first times he had drawn since they had left. The nightly journeys took a lot from him and generally he fell down on the blankets, cuddled with Bakura and fell asleep instantly after a long night of walking.

Today however, he was able to draw. He guessed it was just still the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he most definately didn't want to let this moment go to waste. Finally Ryou looked up from his drawing. It still only was a sketch but it would do for now. Satisfied with himself and his work he stretched out and shivered. Despite the sun it was still cold out here. He snickered when he suddenly realized that his hands were freezing cold. He blew on and placed them in his neck in an attempt to warm them and hasted back to their cave again. He tried to walk softly, as to not disturb Bakura who most likely was in bed already.

Ryou's suspicion came true as his eyes fixed on a lump covered by blankets that went up and down rhythmically. Ryou smiled and dug, as softly as he could, into his backpack. He put the sketchbook back and grabbed his warm pajamas. He was glad he had heeded Bakura's advice to take said pajamas with him. The weather really wasn't inviting to sleeping in nothing but shorts. It was yet another display of common sense and a sense of all things logical and practical in the world Ryou had not been expecting from Bakura. He really needed to get of this weird idea that Bakura was a superhero who conjured up things out of nothingness when needed. Bakura's common sense kept amazing him while by now he should know that Bakura much possessed it. It wasn't strange really, Ryou figured as he changed into his blue pajamas. If you're 109, spent your days traveling and fighting one would learn to take care of themselves.

Ryou shivered in the cold that made his body goose bumped and slipped under the blankets quickly. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping Bakura by suddenly wrapping his freezing cold body around Bakura's warm one, but he was really cold…and Bakura was really warm. Throwing aside his manners he inched closer to Bakura. He tentatively slid his arms around Bakura's upper body and pressed himself close.

Bakura shivered and jerked slightly in reaction to the cold body suddenly clinging onto him and Ryou felt a small pang of guilt. But then a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. "You're cold little one, I must remedy that."

Ryou blushed as he felt Bakura pull him closer. Just like always he felt safe, secure and oh, so very lucky to be the one held in Bakura's arms. He reveled in the feel of Bakura's body's against his own, until he thought his heart was going to burst with happiness from it.

Bakura chuckled, feeling the happy feelings radiating of Ryou. He couldn't deny that being with Ryou made him feel the same way, which was the main reason they were undertaking this journey in the first place. His hand made its way up to stroke Ryou's hair. God, he would love to take it further.

He looked down at the very content looking Ryou, should he? "Did your drawing work out?" Bakura blurted out before he would say something stupid.

Ryou looked up, already half asleep. "Mh? Yes, yes it did. It's just a sketch but I'll make a better one when I have some more time." Ryou shifted to face Bakura. "Thank you for that sunrise kiss, it made my day." He reached up and showed Bakura how grateful he was by an intimate kiss. Bakura moaned into it, quickly finding a way to turn an innocent thank you into a steamy hot kiss that left Ryou shaking in his arms. He hit his arms around Ryou, pulling the young male closer. He couldn't hold this at bay any longer. Somewhere south on his person he was having a severe reaction to Ryou's 'thank you' and his own thoughts that took him to not so pure places wasn't helping either.

He pressed that young mouth closer, his tongue snaking out to enter Ryou's mouth. He licked over the younger ones lips teasingly. Ryou gave in and with a small moan opened his mouth. He felt Bakura's tongue snake in, curling around his own and inviting him to play. His hands shook but he balled them to fists before releasing them and sliding them up and down over Bakura's back, delighting in the feel of the strong, flexing muscles he found there.

Bakura's own hands came alive as well. He left Ryou's waist in favor of exploring the young soft body. Ryou was so supple and fluid in his movements. He was sweating now and writhing slightly into their kiss and he wanted more. He pressed Ryou even closer, curling his tongue around Ryou's and caressing it. Simultaneously he slid his hands under Ryou's pajama, brushing up his stomach, higher, to flick at soft pink nipples. The moment he made contact there he felt Ryou gasp and pull back in a rush. Bakura chastised himself for scaring Ryou but didn't pull away, holding his hands still at Ryou's nipples. "Ba-Bakura?" Ryou looked caught halfway between fright and pleasure.

"Am I going too far?" Bakura inquired, still not moving his hands until he felt smaller ones tugging on his own. He allowed Ryou to pull his hands to safer places. Ryou came to him, scooting into his embrace. "I…I don't know, I did like it." Ryou admitted.

It sounded so quietly Bakura couldn't help but laugh at the smaller, mortified, male. "Well off course it did, that's what it's meant to feel like, silly boy." He instantly felt Ryou recoil at his words and cocked his head. "What are you so afraid of?" He inquired gently.

Ryou shrugged helplessly. "I don't know." He responded meekly. "Just anxious I guess." He felt Bakura's hand skim down his cheek and the vampire leaned in for another kiss, gentle this time. "I think so too." He was quiet for awhile, wondering how to put this in words and feeling the need to mindlessly jerk off somewhere, somehow. He pushed those needs back as far as he could, instead focusing on Ryou who was so awfully distraught at the moment. "Ryou, stop feeling so embarrassed, you don't have too." He said softly. Ryou blushed and bowed his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Ryou." Bakura lifted Ryou's face, wondering how the hell Ryou would respond to his rather daring question. "Would you let me suck you off?" He asked bluntly.

Ryou thought he was going to get a heart attack right there and then at what Bakura offered. He let a low sigh escape him, trying to calm his trembling body down. "I-I well…I mean…you…_what?_" Bakura chuckled at Ryou's confused stuttering. "We are lovers after all. I'm getting a little antsy lately, I can't deny that."

Ryou swallowed and moved around uncomfortably. Would he, _should_ he let Bakura do this. Bakura was right, they were lovers after all, but still he wasn't sure about this. The thought of such a sexual act frightened him, yet excited him more. He smiled a little. The question was, did he want Bakura to touch him like that. The answer was undeniably yes. He was innocent but not quite so innocent that he didn't have his own private fantasies working for him. But he didn't want to go 'all the way' just yet. He traced his finger over Bakura's arm. The vampire was watching him quietly and patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts. Ryou smiled. What the hell was he worrying about anyway. "O-ok, but, you won't take me right?" He asked, still more anxious then he wanted to be.

Bakura weaved his hand through Ryou's hair. "Off course not, I just want you to stop being so afraid of your own body." He cocked his head and looked at Ryou. "You've never engaged in any sexual act before have you?"

Ryou smiled nervously. "Only solo."

Bakura threw his head back and laughed. "I'd be disappointed otherwise, now, you lay back and focus on what you're about to experience." Ryou did as he was told, reclining on the soft blankets and propping himself up slightly so he could see what Bakura was doing still. He reached up and kissed gently. "Just relax." Bakura whispered as they broke apart for a small second before Ryou reattached his mouth to Bakura's. Ryou moaned softly at the sensuous kiss being bestowed on him. One of Bakura's hands entangled in his hair while the other was traveling downwards slowly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ryou drew back, a bit flabbergasted that it was all over like that all of a sudden, but feeling content again as two strong arms pulled him back up to lay with Bakura. "Mmh, you do realize I'm going to want a repeat performance huh?" Bakura asked sleepily, feeling quite content after their sexual activities.

Ryou lifted up his head. "That makes two of us." He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into Bakura's body as he was prone for doing. "Maybe…next time, we can go, well, you know, all the way."

Bakura's hand naturally found its way into Ryou's hair. "If you want too, you don't have to do it for me you know."

Ryou smiled. "I'm just a bit frightened of doing something like that, but give it a bit of time and I'll get over my stupid self."

"You're not stupid, and it's not strange to be frightened of something like that." Bakura scolded, whapping Ryou softly in the head before the both of them fell into slumber.

**Again, sorry for the shortness, I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.**

**Please Review and let me know if I just horribly screwed up this chapter!**


	15. 14, first glimpse

**Here's chapter 14, ready for reading. You might've noticed I skipped last week's regular update, lol. I have my own little storage with chapters, but to avoid a stream of updates followed my months of deathly silence I decided to now and then skip a week so I can…ehm…replenish my storage. I'm also thinking of some revisions here since some of the spelling/punctuation errors in the first chapters make me cringe. Hey, I got to make a good impression for newcomers right:P **

**Anyway, sorry in advance for spamming those who put me on their fav list with the revisions (that are only coming if I'm not feeling too lazy)**

**Read on now!**

Ryou was the first of the pair to wake up. He glanced outside and noticed the sun hanging low on the horizon, soon it would be completely dark. He averted his look from the horizon to look at Bakura, who still lay sleeping peacefully. Ryou smiled and ran his hand through Bakura's unruly bangs, remembering last morning. "Thank you." He whispered softly and debated for a moment between curling up with Bakura a bit more or getting out and watching the sun set.

He decided against getting out, Bakura was a light sleeper and was sure to notice Ryou's warm, solid presence leaving him. So Ryou lay his head down again and simply watched Bakura. For another half an hour all remained quiet in the little cave apart from their soft, regular, breathing, but just when the warm soft blankets started to take their toll on Ryou's consciousness Bakura finally opened his eyes. "How long have you been awake, little one?" He asked, with his I'm-half-asleep-still voice and blinking in a rather endearing way.

"Half an hour or so." Ryou responded with a beaming smile. "I just wanted to say, thanks…for yesterday." Ryou blushed shyly, but Bakura just smirked. "I had nothing to complain about myself." And ruffled Ryou's hair, who blushed and squeaked.

Bakura smiled and got up, proceeding in dressing himself. As he threw his shirt over his head he informed Ryou. "If there are no problems along the way we should be able to see Vampire Mountain tonight. I estimate that we'll reach it somewhere tomorrow night. Ryou stood up and stretched out. "Great! I can't wait, even though I'm still nervous." He admitted.

Bakura smirked, dancing around at one leg to get his pants on. "Don't worry your pretty self about it, you'll be fine. You keep proving yourself to me even though you never notice it."

Ryou blinked and thought about it while putting on his turtle-neck. "Do I?" He asked Bakura.

"Most certainly, we'll be covering mostly flat terrain today. I'll tell you what you can expect from the council when we get there." Bakura said airy, changing the subject.

Ryou swallowed nervously at the thought. "From what I heard so far it doesn't sound like a lot of fun."

Bakura nodded. "They'll probably tire you out. And hurt you if they deem it necessary -which I doubt- but it won't be anything compared to what you've endured so far."

Ryou blushed. "I haven't endured so much."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "You have and you know it, you're just fishing for compliments." He watched Ryou grin guiltily. "Did it notice?"

"Just a little." Bakura answered dryly, making them both laugh. Good naturedly they packed their stuff and started their journey as the sun darkened from light blue to an inky black with millions of little stars twinkling and a full moon shining down. Bakura smirked and ran up a stone. He put his hands around his mouth and howled loudly, imitating a wolf. "AHOOOOOH!"

Ryou laughed. "Something you haven't told me Bakura?" He joked. Bakura smirked and looked down from his stone. Ryou's breath was caught in his throat for a second as he watched Bakura. His silhouette was dark against the bright moon, showing off a lean, yet muscled, figure while his hair billowed out behind him in the wind. He was so pale, paler than even Ryou, who had a very fair skin of his own. But it wasn't an unhealthy paleness that Bakura possessed. Though never in the sun he was always outside, and the paleness of his skin suited him well, just like the over-confident smirk he wore. Smiling was reserved solely for when no-one else could see him, smirking was for when he was outside. All in all Bakura was one hell of a stunningly beautiful creature to be with, both in looks and character very alluring. He smiled a little. It would be fair to say that with the characters described above Bakura made more of a prototype vampire then he was ready to admit.

Bakura jumped down, landing in front of Ryou and answering his playful question. "Nothing in particular, shall we move on, I got rid of any crazy moods that might've possessed me."

Ryou snickered and grasped Bakura's hand as they walked on, when suddenly a question occurred to him. "Bakura, do werewolves exist?"

Bakura glanced at Ryou. "Quite honestly, I wouldn't know, I've never met one as far as I know, but it seems unlikely to me."

Ryou cocked an eyebrow. "Unlikely? Walking home in the middle of the night minding your own business and ending up tied to your own bed with a vampire sleeping in it, _that's_ unlikely."

"You -thank every existing god- were not exactly minding your own business, but werewolves, it seems unlikely to me that a body would transform into that of a wolf because of a full moon." He looked to the moon with a frown. As though it would descend from the heaven and give him the answers he demanded for.

Ryou entwined his hand a bit better with Bakura. "Maybe not all the legends are true, just like with vampires."

"Honestly, if they don't transform back and forth between human form and a wolf, what kind of legends last?" Bakura reasoned.

"Little, not counting the silver bullet." Ryou admitted. "But humans undergo a transformation too when they're turned into a vampire." He said. "Why would that be so different."

Bakura snickered. "You're still stuck too much horror movies in your head, Ryou." He laughed as Ryou pouted. "Do not!"

"Do too, werewolves change back and forth from human to wolf in the span of a few minutes -or so the legend goes- If you change into a vampire it's a one time thing. It isn't that if I turned you right here and now you'd go to sleep and wake up as a full blooded vampire you know."

Ryou shrugged. "Sounds logical enough. So how long does it take?"

"Hard to say, it differs per person. With me it was over and done with in about a month. I was still so young that changes in my body were accepted easily. But with Marik it took almost three and a half month." Bakura cocked his head, peering thoughtfully into the night. "And let me tell you one thing, changing into a vampire hurts like a bitch."

"Just what changes, and what hurts?" Ryou asked his companion, curiosity taking the better of him.

"You get horrible toothaches because you'll grow fangs. Your stomach and digestion organs change as well to adapt it too the drinking and digesting of blood, which results in stomach aches and throwing up right about anything you eat. Headaches, every speck of light -sun or artificial- hurts and makes you want to crawl under a rock. You're muscles ache horribly as they expand, you sweat, if you're young enough your hormones go off their rocker -which was rather funny in Marik's case, being so perverted and all-. And that's the easy part too."

Ryou looked slightly ill. "That's the easy part? It sounds painful enough."

Bakura nodded. "Then the thirst for blood comes, while you endure these complaints your somewhere in between vampire and human. During that time you can't yet drink blood, but on the other hand you still need it. Once it's over you'll feel that urge like never before. It can be…difficult, for a young vampire to control those urges. It used to happen that humans died because of a too vicious attack, it barely ever happens these days though."

"What happens to prevent it then?" Ryou asked interested. He was more curious then disgusted now. He felt that he wanted to know as much as possible for when he arrived in a place where there were only vampires, he didn't want to be completely ignorant.

"You can only turn a human now in Vampire Mountain, there is blood plenty there, but none to little humans to attack. That law was made about 60 years ago." Bakura explained further.

"But does it still happen?" Ryou persisted.

Bakura chuckled and shrugged. "Occasionally you have those idiotic vampires that nearly get killed by an enemy, see a human and tackle them to the ground." Bakura joked and Ryou smiled. He leaned against Bakura's arm. "All bad things come with good things. Do you have any idea how scared you got me then?"

Bakura ruffled Ryou's hair, enjoying the soft texture. "I have an inkling, I suppose taunting you with that key the next evening wasn't the best of actions to calm you down either."

Ryou huffed. "That stupid key, you completely freaked out when you lost it on the second day."

"I thought you took it."

"You made that pretty damn clear." Ryou huffed again at the memory, especially when Bakura found the key under the bed he was occupying at the time.

Bakura chuckled at the memory too. "Things changed, I trust you now. Remember that first day when I told you to come sit beside me?"

Ryou nodded.

"I had to steel myself then. I hated acting so cold to you, and those big frightened eyes of yours weren't helping." Bakura cocked his head. "But at the time I thought I had to be harsh with you, to keep you small and in your place. To tell the truth I was scared out of my fucking mind that you'd run and find someone who would've come and finished me off."

Ryou chuckled. "And I was afraid that you'd kill me the instant I had no further use or value to you. I'm still amazed I made it out of the house that evening when you and Marik were arguing."

"You caught me by surprise." Bakura admitted.

Ryou snickered. "How did you find out?"

"I felt a cold draft coming from your room, leaving your foot prints in the snow was a good lead too." Bakura teased.

"Oh hell, I was scared, I could only think of getting away as far as I could. I was just about to run further when you appeared. I…couldn't think straight then." Ryou said, staring off in the distance. "You know, everything about you, the way you live, and affect my life. It's all so new for me. I feel that it's the first time in my life that I learn things from experience, not from books or computers. It scares me sometimes, especially that you can be so harsh at times."

"I have to be. Your life has been relatively sheltered, whatever bad things happened in your life, you were able to take it by just shutting up and take it. I've learned the hard way that not all things can be solved that way. Sometimes you need to be harsh." Bakura said softly, and slid an arm around Ryou. "_But_ that doesn't mean I can't be friendly and enjoy the _good_ things in life." He smirked devilishly and squeezed Ryou's ass, who yelped and laughed softly.

"I know you're right, I learn something new every day with you. Whether it be hiking a mountain, learning how to find edible things or…well, a lot of other things I suppose." He tinted red and Bakura immediately took his chance to egg on Ryou. "Ah yes, I off course am a _very_ valuable teacher when it comes to figuring out how certain parts of your anatomy work hm?"

"Gah, you damn pervert." Ryou scolded and attempted to swap Bakura's hand, which was still fondling his ass, away.

Bakura snickered and easily evaded Ryou's hand smacking at him, causing the boy to accidentally smack his own ass. "Oh…you." He grumbled.

Bakura laughed and suddenly jerked to a sudden stop, grabbing Ryou and pulling him into a rough kiss. Ryou obliged and wrapped his arms around Bakura, pulling him closer. Suddenly he wrenched his mouth away from Bakura's smirking lips and let out a soft scream. He clung unto Bakura. "P-pervert." He panted as Bakura casually continued fondling Ryou's goods through his pants. "Why?" He asked innocently, loving the way Ryou was blushing and panting and loving the way Ryou was clinging onto him for support. "Cute." He teased.

Ryou growled softly and in a bold move attempted to give Bakura a piece of his own medicine but his hand didn't get very far. With an awkward cry he flew through the air as Bakura threw them both down on the grassy ground, making sure to land first himself so Ryou had him as a soft landing place. Ryou giggled and dipped his head down, capturing Bakura's lips again. "How am I going to survive life with you?" He wondered as he made himself comfortable on Bakura's body. "Mh, nice pillow." He laid his head on Bakura's chest, bouncing up and down as Bakura chuckled. "I'm your pillow now?"

"You got us in this situation."

"Mh, that I did, but I know the quickest way to get you of me."

"Humor me."

Bakura grinned on the inside. "I'm getting cold on this cold, grassy ground." As expected Ryou immediately flew off him. "Sorry."

Bakura sat up and took Ryou in his arms. "Don't be." He placed a kiss on the crown of Ryou's head and stood up and entwined his hand with Ryou's. "Let's go, little one." He said as he pulled Ryou up.

Ryou nodded and Bakura smiled at how content Ryou looked now. It had been a long time since he had last experienced love. He had forgotten how nice such cheesy things as moonlight walks and holding hands could be. For Ryou it was a first time experience at any rate, he wanted it to be good for him.

Bakura looked ahead of him. Mountains surrounded them, but the land they were currently covering was mostly flat with a few small hills here and there. It would be a fairly easy hike tonight. Especially with Ryou by his side. The couple was a cute sight to see if there had been anyone else around, but for the moment they were alone. Ryou had wondered about this. It seemed strange to him that while he was told that this was the most popular route to take to Vampire Mountain, they had met no other vampires along the way.

"That's because high-season is mostly over now. Everybody already left or stays until their fingers won't freeze off anymore…wimps." Was Bakura's response when he asked.

"But surely there are some vampires around?" Ryou probed on.

"Oh there are, we passed two already as far as I know. But they were rather far away and doing their bests not to be seen." Bakura responded.

"I missed them." Ryou sounded slightly hurt at his own inability to spot others.

"You wouldn't even know what to look for, it's hard to spot anything in these mountains, much less vampires that are trying to hide ourselves. They all see us though, I don't mind being spotted by others -as long as they're not out to kill me- plus I couldn't move stealthy enough with you by my side." Bakura said offhandedly.

Ryou looked down. "I'm a hindrance aren't I?"

"Do I look like the sort of person to tolerate hindrances?" Bakura questioned.

"Well, no…but, I'm…I'm just." He sighed. "I'm just human."

"That's irrelevant to me." Bakura said. "You have your own qualities." Ryou felt only slightly comforted. The fact that he was human and Bakura a vampire always unnerved him and made him feel insignificant somehow. Maybe it was the seemingly extraordinary physical power Bakura had, the stealth he possessed or with what apparent ease he seemed to accept the fact that the daylight was off limits that impressed him.

And now he wasn't even starting about Bakura's mental abilities. Ryou knew Bakura wasn't always strong and felt insecure like everyone else did at times. It were times that he felt even the slightest hint of indecisiveness or fear coming from the other that he wished he could return the favor of comforting and easing Bakura.

But it wasn't that easy. Often Ryou knew nothing of what made Bakura feel insecure or frightened, let alone how to help. Even when he would offer nothing but his physical presence he was always hugged, never the one holding Bakura in his arms. It seemed natural that Bakura was the more dominant one, yet, it made Ryou feel guilty to always come running for shelter to Bakura, but never being able of being the shelter himself. "It should be relevant." He said softly. And he knew that Bakura would care, and not stop until he had satisfying answers. And comforted him to such an extent that Bakura wouldn't have to worry either anymore.

"Why?" There was the expected questioning, that character trade to never muffle any matter away in a corner but going by the principle of 'preventing is better then healing.'

"Because I'm always running for help, you're my shelter. But I can't ever be your shelter. I wish I could do more for you, but I don't know how." Ryou said. He was most defiantly getting better in speaking his mind regarding personal subjects since he had met Bakura.

Bakura glanced at Ryou. "Are you saying you think you don't shelter me? You've willingly sheltered me for over two weeks. You saved my life by standing up to an enemy whose powers far surpassed yours. And you are there where I need you when I get insecure, which I do even though I never show it." Bakura summed up.

"What can I really do but hit my arms around you and maybe say its going to be alright Bakura, nothing, and it bothers me." Ryou sighed.

"I think you're…" Bakura was interrupted by Ryou. "I wasn't done yet Bakura, let me talk. I want to stand beside you when you fight, not play hide and seek. I feel like a damsel in distress next to you."

"My enemies will forever be out of your league as long as you are a human Ryou. Humans are weaker than vampires or vampanezen, and that's just the way it is. It's nothing you should worry yourself about." Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's white locks, and Ryou fidgeted. "Would you want me to become a vampire Bakura?"

"Yes." Bakura wondered how Ryou could even ask that. Though he would never force the boy, he wished for it, knowing that Ryou would soon grow into adulthood and die long before he could be called anything remotely close to 'old'.

Ryou sighed and looked at the stars above him. "I guess…I'd want it too."

"What I want is not all that matters Ryou, becoming a vampire is not something you can change back later. It's life altering and what's done is done. If life is a game than being a vampire is one of the most dangerous, hardest and manipulative games there is."

"Yet you seem content being a vampire, despite all that danger, does it thrill you so?" Ryou wanted to know.

Bakura thought about the question. "What's different for me is that I've never known different. I grew up as a vampire." He paused and chose his next words carefully. "Being a vampire doesn't necessarily mean being unhappy or happy." He ran his hand through Ryou's hair. "If you're turned a lot about you will change, but not your personality. I don't think anyone would want to become a vampire if they knew it would mean loosing sense of who you are."

Ryou nodded. "Sounds fair enough, yet, what and who we surround ourselves with determine for a big part who we become." He smirked a little. "I can't begin to imagine how we would view eachother if I had met you as a vampire, or you had met me as a 17 year old graduate student."

Bakura laughed at the idea. "Nor could I and you are right. Being a vampire certainly has done its share of how I view the world. Still, it takes a certain type of person to become a vampire."

"What kind of?" Ryou questioned.

"Someone who is not too judgmental. But mostly persons who loath vampires because of them being vampires wouldn't want to become one in the first place. There's not much room for racism where we're headed."

Ryou chuckled. "Sounds heavenly, what else?"

"It's more about not possessing certain trades rather then possessing trades that would make a perfect vampire. For one thing, a lot of persons who want to become vampires want to because all they see is long life and power beyond imagination and all that fucking jazz."

"Why am I thinking about vampanezen with the description you just gave?" Ryou smirked a bit grimly and Bakura snickered. "Because what I was describing is basically the dream of every self-respecting vampaneze: power over others."

Ryou smiled. "It all sounds like a fairytale with vampires as the good-guys and the vampanezen as the bad-guys." Ryou smirked slightly.

"Heh, you'll be rid of that way of thinking soon, it's nothing like a fairytale…its life you know." Bakura laughed.

Ryou nodded with a mocking serious look on his face. "And life is a fucking bitch right?"

Bakura cocked his head to stare at the bold words of the smaller one. He chuckled amused at it. "You shouldn't curse, it doesn't become you."

"Oh please, I can't look THAT innocent can I?" Ryou threw his arms up in the air in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh yes you can." Bakura smirked and was playfully smacked over the head by Ryou. He laughed and ran off on the grassy land with long graceful paces. Ryou immediately chased after him. "I'll get you!" But it was little use as Bakura kept speeding up just so Ryou couldn't catch up. Suddenly Ryou got a lord of the rings induced idea. Remembering how two little hobbits once tricked either Boromir or Aragorn (Ryou couldn't quite remember which one) while they were playing with wooden swords.

He pretended to trip and let himself fall into the cold hard ground. As anticipated Bakura immediately skidded to a stop and ran back to the 'dazed' Ryou. "Are you alright little one?" He asked concerned and bent over, aiming at scooping Ryou up. However just when he did so Ryou leaped up and slammed his body into Bakura. "Whoah." Bakura laughed as he landed on his butt with Ryou straddling his waist, smirking triumphantly. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, excited at managing to get Bakura down on the ground, even by such low means.

Bakura grinned. "You naughty thing, that was a nasty thing to do of you, that's the second time since we met that you've managed to get me to land on my ass."

"Second?" Ryou's brow furrowed as he tried to remember when he had managed to pull this feet off before. Bakura took his chance by Ryou's lapse in concentration and grasped the boy's arms, which he had extended to keep Bakura's arms down. With a fluid motion he turned the pair around so that it now was Ryou who lay captured on the ground. "Yes second, the first time was that day we met. You were pretending to cry and I wanted to comfort you, only to get pick-pocketed by you." He playfully glared at Ryou, whose eyes lit up as he remembered the scene. "Yep, I was tired of being afraid of you so I decided to throw caution to the wind." He smirked and pushed up with all his might, trying to get Bakura off him.

But this time Bakura anticipated the attack and easily pushed Ryou back, who writhed beneath him to get away. "Few, not fair." He called out, shyly looking at Bakura, suddenly realizing how insinuating their current position was. Bakura had off course, being the pervert he is, noticed that as well. He smirked and leant down for a kiss. "I could do censored things to you now, but I don't want either of us to get a cold so." He stopped his sentence to flip of Ryou and pull the boy to his feet again. "We should keep going, if I start messing around with you now we'll probably reach Vampire Mountain next year."

Ryou nodded and slung his arm around Bakura's waist. "How much further is it?" He questioned.

"Not so long, about 15 kilometers." Bakura said lightly. Ryou had learned by now that that indeed was not long, especially not with the easy terrain they were covering. They might even have some spare time before the sun rose. Ryou looked forward to it.

The night wore on and finally they reached their intended destination for the day.

"We'll stay in another cave tonight." Bakura informed Ryou, pointing at a small opening in the rocky walls on their left. "But before we'll go in I want to show you something."

Ryou looked up curiously. "What is it?" He tried not to be to anxious, but he was very curious to what Bakura wanted him to see, especially since he was wearing that smug and accomplished grin so openly. But Bakura didn't budge, instead letting the grin grow to rather unholy proportions. "You'll see." He said, adding flair to his mysterious words by hiding his eyes under his white bangs that tumbled in his face and smirking confidently at Ryou.

Ryou in question cocked an eyebrow. "Ok, the fancy looks got me interested, go on." He said, burning with curiosity. Bakura had said they might be able to view Vampire Mountain tonight hadn't he?

He was led by a smirking Bakura towards the edge of a cliff they were near but before anything could come into view Bakura's hand lifted to cover Ryou's eyes. He jerked a bit but trusted Bakura not to let him trip and fall face-first on the ground. "Whoo, scary." He joked.

Bakura laughed and led Ryou to the edge of the cliff. "Behold, Vampire Mountain." He smirked and removed his hand. Ryou blinked a bit before his eyes focused again. He let out a surprised gasp. "I've come to Hogwarts." He blurted out.

Though Ryou's observation wasn't quite right, it was close. He looked down from his cliff into a valley with green grass and on the edges a forest that looked dark and forbidding in the night. On the other side there was a lake, and if he strained his hearing he could swear he heard the water lapping up gently against the shore. On the other side of the lake high mountains rose up proudly. And Ryou realized now why this place was simply called 'Vampire Mountain'. In the mountains he could see doors, windows and what he thought to be decorations which Ryou guessed depicted religion and cultural history of vampires. But it was currently to dark and far away for Ryou to distinguish anything. He realized that the entire mountain must be hollow, carved out by god only knows how many hands over how many decades.

His gaze was drawn down and he saw how there was a small harbor where little boats could be used to reach the immense structure. Before the boats would reach an immense gate that led into the great mountain it had to pass through several other gates. Several walls were built around the mountain, each one looking more impenetrable and forbidding than the last. "It's beautiful." Ryou said softly, in awe.

"It is, isn't it?" Bakura smiled and sat down, slinging an arm around Ryou and admired the view. Ryou was a curious person and it was just waiting until the waterfall of questions would be unleashed on Bakura. He wasn't disappointed.

"What's with all the defenses? Do you expect to be invaded by an army of vampire-hunters any day?" Ryou asked, slightly mocking.

Bakura chuckled. "Vampire Mountain was created for vampires to take refuge from their enemies. In the past more people believed in vampires, and vampanezen were larger in number as well. That's why there was decided to build one big hidden place that would offer shelter to vampires and humans with the intention of becoming one." Bakura explained.

"Has it ever been under attack?" Ryou enthusiastically probed on.

"Yes, but it has never been taken. I believe that it has been attacked by vampanezen 3 times and twice by vampire-hunters. But there aren't enough vampanezen to take over this place nowadays, and humans have forgotten about its existence." Bakura went on.

"Is their never a stray hiker running around here? I mean, there only has to be one person and if he plays his cards well the entire world would know." Ryou asked.

"Tonight and tomorrow night as well, we'll be spotted a tenfold over. Guards are put up everywhere. It's more heavily guarded than you think." Bakura explained.

"Have you ever guarded Vampire Mountain?" Ryou asked while putting his head on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura nodded and entwined his fingers in Ryou's hair. "Yes I have, vampires have little obligations but every now and then they'll be summoned here to guard or other duties inside." He cocked his head. "Shall we go to our cave, it's getting chilly here, you'll be able to see the mountain in the light better."

Ryou nodded and stood up, asking one more question, a bit concerned. "Bakura, if there are guards everywhere, won't they come after me?"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and sauntered with Ryou to the cave. "I asked Marik to inform the officials of you, so they'll cause us no trouble." Ryou nodded and they walked into the cave. Ryou stood still, amazed, and let his hands slide over the smooth rocks. "This is man-made isn't it?" He asked wondrously, he never stopped amazing himself over how elaborate the schemes and lives of vampires were. No longer were they a legend where all the impossible factors were simply forgotten. They were real, they were here, and Ryou slowly began to realize they weren't so different from humans as he had first thought.

"Vampire-made to be exact. There are caves like this everywhere on the familiar routes to Vampire Mountain. But I tend to avoid them and look up the more quiet places. I doubt you would've liked sharing your cave with an unknown vampire or two every night." Bakura glanced at Ryou amused.

"No…no I wouldn't have, but this is…" He was cut short in his sentence when an unknown voice called out suddenly.

"Who goes there, the cave's occupied!" Both white-haired males jumped at the sound of a rather high-pitched female voice that rang out to them.

Bakura relaxed again. "It's me, Bakura." He called back relaxed, obviously he had recognized the other's voice.

Ryou positioned himself close to Bakura, whether or not Bakura trusted this person he still didn't feel comfortable with vampires he didn't know, or strangers in general.

A female appeared from the shadows and Ryou had to admit she was beautiful. Fair skin, long legs, purplish eyes and long blond hair going down to her waist. Her clothing was well adapted to the weather but still rather provocative. Every article of clothing was nearly painted on, and manufactured with shining leather on it. Her turtle-neck was tight and proudly showed off large breasts.

"Hi, Mai. What are you doing out here?" Bakura greeted the other while Ryou shied to the background as he was prone for doing when in the company of strangers.

"I had some business to take care off, I was on my way back." She said indifferently. Her eyes fell on Ryou. "That would be the human you were planning to drag in?" She smiled. "I'm Mai Kujaku."

"Pleased to meet you, miss Kujaku. My name is Ryou Eiri." Mai quirked an eyebrow. "Are you always this polite and soft spoken?" She smirked. "Who would've thought that such a shy thing would catch our big-mouthed Bakura's attention."

Bakura hissed dangerously and swiped at the woman. "Zip it, Mai." He said annoyed.

Her eyes shimmered with amusement and Ryou forced himself not to grin at Bakura's antics. He watched as the pair of vampires engaged in a semi-heated argument which mostly seemed to be about whether or not Bakura was big mouthed and then shifting to the argument of clothing.

Ryou watched them argue in a teasing fashion with eachother for awhile before he softly cleared his throat, immediately regaining the attention of both vampires. "Bakura, are we going to stay here the rest of the night?" He asked softly. He hated his voice to be so soft, he hated the way he looked down, not facing up to Mai. But as always his shy nature took the better of him.

"Yeah we're staying, there will be enough room if Mai moves her fat ass a bit."

Mai glared at the smaller vampire. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, but don't ever say that again if you value your life young mister." Ryou couldn't help it, he had to laugh.

Mai turned to him, her blond hair whisking around her. "What's so funny?"

"That you called him 'young mister'." He shrugged. "I'm just 16."

Mai suddenly leaped over. "Cute little thing, you remind me of Bakura when he was still an ignorant little boy." She smirked. "That would be back when he still was innocent and shy, like you." She nudged Bakura in his side when he grumbled.

Ryou snickered, not holding back again. Mai seemed to be an alright person and as a direct result of that conclusion he immediately felt more at ease and less shy. He dropped his bag to the ground and made himself comfortable.

Bakura watched Ryou from the corner of his eye. He knew how shy the timid boy could be when directly facing up to strangers and was glad when Ryou quickly got over himself and relaxed. He teased Mai and Ryou a bit more, immediately having the favor returned by both other occupants of the cave, confirming his suspicion that Ryou felt at ease. Yes, Bakura was very cunning when he had to be.

Ryou still mostly held himself quiet and contented himself by merely watching the two vampires tease eachother. He was amused at how relentless they were, they simply never stopped, scrutinizing every possible thing about eachother, yet never really seeming to mean it. Ryou was still glad he was left out of the playful bickering after he had shown obviously he wasn't interested. Much as the two strong personalities that were Bakura and Mai might take no offense to the sometimes very degenerative words, he wasn't so sure about himself. He knew he had a tendency to take things a bit too personal and beat himself up over things out of his reach.

The night seemed to calmly slip by as even Mai and Bakura stopped egging on eachother eventually, engaging in a somewhat more normal conversation instead. Ryou was very interested as Mai told Bakura the latest gossips and what-not going on in Vampire-Mountain. Just like when Bakura had met up with Marik Ryou got to pick up on Bakura's social life a bit more, something he usually didn't get to hear too much about. A favor Ryou returned all too gladly (the sad truth being there were no gossips because there were no friends in the first place). Ryou shoved those thoughts away. By thinking negatively he'd hardly ever change the situation.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a comment Mai made. "So, are you going to share with me what makes Ryou-dear so special?"

Bakura smirked. "I have my reasons."

Ryou watched amused as Mai continued to badger Bakura who remained stubborn. "C'mon, tell me. He looks a lot like you, is he a long lost relative or something?"

"Might be." Bakura responded carelessly and winked at Ryou, who chuckled.

"Ok, your…nephew, grandson?"

Bakura laughed. "No, despite the resemblance I doubt we are family-related in any way."

Mai squinted her eyes and looked back and forth between the pair. "You do look awfully alike."

Ryou shrugged, getting into the conversation. "That's just because we share the same eye and hair-color, and the hair-color happens to be a rare one. For everything else we're hardly alike." Ryou reasoned.

Mai sized the pair up a bit more. "That's a good point you got there, but I still don't know what makes you so special to Bakura. He's hardly the type to just pick any person up."

"Actually, I sort of picked him up." Ryou let slip, hearing Bakura chuckle.

Mai looked curious beyond comprehension. "How so?"

Ryou blushed and Bakura decided to tell the story. "In short, while in Domino I ran into…_him_…and he wanted to fight. We fought, I lost, he nearly killed me after all, than he showed up." Bakura pointed at Ryou, who cocked his head. "Nearly killed you after all, what do you mean by that Bakura?"

Ryou immediately knew he had gone too far. Bakura's eyes darkened and he shook his head in a declining way. "We fought before, that's all little one. Anyway. Ryou nearly got himself killed and then…"

Ryou didn't listen anymore. He had heard the story pass from Bakura's lips more often, and he preferred to wallow in his self-pity for the moment. It hurt that Bakura didn't share anything personal with him.

Beside him Mai laughed. "So then you were stuck with this persistent vampire in your house, poor thing." Ryou smiled a bit distant. "Yes, I was." He paused for a bit. "I'm getting a bit cramped up here, I'm going to get some fresh air."

He stood up and walked past the amazed vampires. Mai turned to Bakura once Ryou had left. "Did I do something wrong?"

Bakura just shook his head, choosing to brood instead. He knew all to well what bothered Ryou. But to tell him something like that. There were only few people who knew about what had happened that night. Mai was off course one of them, as was Jounounchi. The only other person who knew was Marik. The rest of the vampires who knew him were told that he was simply found mortally wounded by some unidentified cause and turned in order to survive. It would take time and trust before Bakura would be able to reveal to Ryou what he held in his heart, both positive as negative things. He gritted his teeth. Why couldn't Ryou understand that?

He stood up. "I'm going with Ryou ,will you be fine alone here?"

Mai shrugged. "I'm not made out of wax, you go and mend whatever you've torn apart with that boy, shoo." Bakura smirked and took Mai's advice, following Ryou.

Ryou had perched himself on the ledge of the cliff. It was early in the morning and the sun was already rising. They had been in that little cave longer than he had expected. He watched enthralled at the scenery that was slowly becoming clearer and clearer before his eyes. He had thought that Vampire Mountain had been beautiful when he had seen it earlier, but now, in the pale daylight his eyes would truly reveal how beautiful the magnificent structure was.

He imagined sitting in one of the little boats that were floating in the harbor tomorrow night with Bakura, entering that magnificent place. He sighed, life would be perfect. He shouldn't worry about Bakura so much, he'd tell when he felt he was ready. It seemed to Ryou as though they knew eachother for years while they had met for the first time barely three months ago. Despite the feelings they had for eachother Ryou knew he couldn't expect Bakura to bare his very heart and soul to him. Not yet.

Ryou checked his watch. Bakura knew why he had gone away a few minutes ago. Ryou smirked a bit, if he knew Bakura a little any time now he'd be startled as an apologetic Bakura would wrap his arms around him.

He had barely conjured up the thought when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He bit back a snort at how predictable Bakura was behaving. "I knew you'd come." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Don't I always run after you?" Bakura answered, and Ryou noted a small hint of agitation.

"I just wanted some fresh air and some time to wallow in my self-pity. You shouldn't be here." He turned to Bakura who sat down on his haunches. "I'm a sensitive guy, I'll probably always take things far to personal. I'm not expecting you to immediately run after me and tell me it's alright, even though." He smiled a little. "I can't deny it makes me feel very loved."

"Ah, so you're just doing it for attention." Bakura snickered and moved to sit beside Ryou. "Don't ask me to tell you everything about me Ryou, what you asked to know stirs up memories I'd rather forget about."

"It's ok, I understand. I took it personal, like I always do, stupid me. I really deserve a smack on the head every now and then." Ryou brought his hand up and cupped Bakura's face, leaning in for a soft kiss. "I won't ask for it anymore."

Bakura smiled and pressed Ryou close. "Thank you, it is appreciated. I understand you feel that you know not enough of me. But in time I will tell you the things you want to hear."

Ryou nodded happily and dropped the subject. "The sun is rising. Now I can see our destination properly." He laughed happily.

"Mmh, the lighter it becomes the more you'll be able to see, so how about a sunrise-kiss-and-make-up session?" Bakura asked hopefully.

Ryou smirked a little. "I'm going to argue with you every day if I get a sunrise kiss for it you know." He joked and tilted his head up, brushing against Bakura's lips. For the second time they kissed under the light of the rising sun, before, hands entwined, they looked at Vampire Mountain.

"So…those two are lovers, well that was unexpected." Mai smirked as she glanced at the display screen of her state of the art cell-phone, which she had just used to capture the kissing Ryou and Bakura. "I need to print that one."

**Couldn't resist the ending. I can just totally imagine Mai with some fancy, shiny new cell-phone stalking people and taking embarrassing pictures, lol.**

**I got stuck in the middle of the chapter and as usual things are taking longer than expected. I originally named this chapter 'arrival' go figure. eye-roll**

**Heh, Ryou can be a bit of a drama-king every now and then. I think he can drive Bakura insane with it, but…they made up again.**

**Please push the pretty review button and leave me an opinion.**


	16. 15, arrival

**waves Hey, I'm back again. Jeez, talk about busy times. End of school is approaching here in Holland (3 more weeks) so not much of writing is happening with all the stress. **

**Still, here's chapter 15. I personally like this chapter and I have fun with Mai's character. There are so many characters I am describing in this fic I haven't played with before, laugh I opened up a new world for myself.**

**Happy reading!**

As nightfall approached thee three persons got up from their comfy make-shift beds in the handmade cave. Or more correctly: Mai was the first to get up. She yawned and stretched out, sparkling purplish eyes looking amused for her comrades as she righted herself. Once located she couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. _I knew it!_ Was her first thought.

The pair of white-haired individuals had simply taken to completely ignoring her whenever she started to tease them about their relationship. Both had stubbornly made their own beds, not coming anywhere near eachother. But it would seem that over night Bakura had craved the young ones body a little too much as he now laid in Ryou's bed. Ryou apparently hadn't minded for he cuddled cutely in Bakura's embrace, curled up like a little kitten. The effect was enhanced by the long strands of wild hair that intermingled with Bakura's equally wild and white hair.

_Well at least their manly body parts are still covered, even if they both are quite on the gorgeous side._ Mai thought, flipping her blond hair back. She should start making herself look presentable, but first…

A nasty, typically female, grin crossed her self-assured features and she whipped out her trusted companion, her Nokia N90. She had bought the thing during her trip into the civilized world, and was quite excited about it. Even if it were only for the…_click_...great quality camera that was on it. She smirked as she chose a background décor of pink hearts to decorate the photo of Ryou and Bakura peacefully sleeping and cuddling with eachother.

"Oh, such great blackmail." She softly mused, that was the second time she had managed to catch them on such a cute photo. She snapped the phone closed and dug up her hair-brush, make-up and outfit for the day.

She was just fixing her lip-stick when someone laughed softly and gingerly behind her. "Always a lady." The boy teased.

"Evening, Ryou, comfy aren't we?" She wickedly responded, while applying eye-liner with practiced ease.

Ryou stretched out, feeling Bakura's warm skin pressed up against him. "Very, I want that picture you took by the way."

Mai threw her head back and laughed. "You were awake? Why didn't you say so?"

Ryou shrugged. "I was comfortable where I was."

"Good, you can lay back then." Ryou yelped as strong arms were wrapped around him, pulling him back in a sleepy Bakura's embrace. "So everybody was already awake, how nice." Mai said while quirking an eyebrow. "Get up, lover-boys, we're going to our destination tonight."

Ryou shivered and sat up, disentangling himself from Bakura's embrace. "Which reminds me, you still haven't told me what to expect when we get there." His face fell. "I really don't want you to leave my life."

Bakura sat up as well, stroking Ryou's hair. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. And for one thing, you can expect miss pretty over there."

Ryou looked at Mai puzzled, who laughed. "I'm part of the council you'll have to answer too, Ryou."

"yeah, she'll be really strict with you…granted she isn't to busy with her latest cell-phone or water-proof mascara. We should be able to bribe her with the latest ruby-red, seductive, not to mention moisturizing lip-stick by max-factor." Bakura said in a mocking voice.

He quickly dove away as Mai intended to smack him, none to gently. But fortunately Bakura had seen it coming and was faster. "You're lucky I'm in such a great mood today." She huffed and continued doing her hair to Bakura's annoyance, who found five strokes with a badly mangled hairbrush more than enough apparently.

Ryou had to laugh at the playful bickering again but didn't drop the subject. "But that still tells me nothing!"

"Bakura, haven't you told him yet?" Mai asked.

Ryou groaned in response, fearing yet another not-so-pleasant revelation. "Bakura, not again!"

"To be quite honest, I don't really know. It's been awhile since I last brought a human in -I tend to avoid them- but from what I remember it's mostly questions about your life-style and you will probably need to give a reasoning why you should be admitted." Bakura reassured.

Mai nodded. "Nothing much changed, they will probably probe your mind to make sure you're telling the truth." She amended. "Do you have any experience with that?"

Ryou made a face. "Yes, I do." And he turned to Bakura. "How is it you have a knack for telling me things like this only when you can't, possibly, in any other way put it off anymore?" Ryou grumbled, glaring at Bakura.

"Unfair." Bakura huffed,

"Sure, like how you told me you were about to wipe my memory of your existence. You had a full week to do that, and I have to hear from a raging Marik a few hours before your intended departure. This annoys me." Ryou ranted out, indeed looking very annoyed.

Bakura did the only thing he could think of to get in Ryou's good graces again and flung his arms around him and kissed him, rolling his eyes as a flash from Mai's cell-phone penetrated his closed eyelids. He broke away and glared at her annoyed. "Are you going to act like a paparazzi all day now?"

"Naturally." She smirked and said to Ryou. "Don't blame him too much Ryou. He's not too good when it comes to good manners." Ryou nodded at Mai's words, already half mesmerized by Bakura's fond caresses and kisses. "Maybe we should train him."

Mai flung her hair back and laughed aloud. "Now _that_ is one hell of a good idea." She cocked her head. "Now, if the two drama-kings are satisfied again, can we finally get moving? As it is, I'm ready to leave, whereas you two lazy bums are still in bed." She sweetly reminded them.

It took the female a while but eventually she got the two literally dragged out of bed. "Seriously, I don't know _what_ you two have been up too during the time you were supposed to sleep, and I'm not entirely sure I want to know either."

Bakura threw her a most disturbing grin accompanied by a rather obscene gesture while Ryou simply turned around and quickly dressed himself to hide his flaming red cheeks. As soon as the two males had readied themselves they were immediately herded out by a now very impatient Mai. "Hurry up, slowpokes."

The two got out and entwined their hands, immediately making Mai whip out her phone again. Ryou, who had a secret love for photo-shoots, scooted behind Bakura and jumped up his back. Bakura raised his eyebrows but still easily carried Ryou who waved at Mai who quickly made a photo before Bakura lowered Ryou to the ground again. "Well that was fun." Bakura smirked. "Now let's go!"

"Lead the way." Ryou smiled. And that was just what the two vampires did. They climbed over a small mountain and ended up at a pass leading downwards. It was a longer hike than Ryou had expected, and it was only at 3 in the morning that they had arrived at the little lake with the boats. Ryou had decided for himself to just enjoy every minute he was given and he took in every sound, sight and smell that reached him. The mountains had certainly stolen a part of Ryou's heart, with their magnificent height and beautiful nature.

But Ryou knew he would leave the mountains behind now, for another place. Vampire Mountain, he looked at it looming up behind the lake and then back to the village with the harbor. "Who live their Bakura?" He asked curiously.

"Humans do." Bakura answered.

"Humans?" Ryou said in a wondering tone of voice. "But I thought every human would be shooed off as soon as possible around here."

"They, alongside with you, form the exception to that rule. Vampires and the village-people here have a treaty. This is where vampires go for blood when they stay in Vampire Mountain. The favor is returned as they like the quiet lives they have here, our presence here makes that possible." Mai explained.

Ryou looked at the village and back at the hollow mountain. "But the village is so small! There are maybe just 10 houses or something."

"There are two larger settlements on the other side of the mountain, which can be reached by foot." Bakura explained. His curiosity satisfied the three continued and finally reached the little harbor. Mai reached up and said. "I don't know about you Bakura, but I need blood, fresh blood. I think I'm going to bother someone."

"Aren't they…"

"Asleep? No, they adapted to our life style." Bakura finished Ryou's question.

They walked up to the houses and Bakura knocked on the door. "It's been awhile since I've last been here."

"Coming." A female voice came from inside the little, cozy looking, home. A few moments later the door was opened and a female with black hair Ryou estimated to be in her early thirties stepped out. On her arm she carried a little baby that cooed softly.

"Oh, hello Bakura, long time no see."

"WHAT, is Bakura here?" A young voice came from inside and a girl about 14 with short hair dyed red dashed past what Ryou presumed to be her mother, flinging herself to Bakura and pulling him in a hug that would probably have squeezed his insides out if he had been human. Bakura however just laughed and pried the girl off him. "It's been awhile Maki."

The girl glared at him angrily. "Over a damn year!"

Bakura just laughed again and grabbed Ryou's hand. "You all know Mai, but this is Ryou, he's human." Bakura stated calmly.

The older woman nodded at him friendly. "Hello, I'm Kumi, first time here?" She asked.

"It is." Ryou smiled at her warmly. "I hope to come back often though."

"I hope you succeed in whatever your goals are." She answered and the girl cut in.

"He wants to be a vampire off course, why else would he be here?" She said with the air off someone who just figured out how the universe works.

Bakura chuckled. "Someone hasn't changed her mind yet, I see."

"Hell no." Maki yelled at him a bit too enthusiastically, waving her arms around and nearly slapping her mother. "Maki please, control yourself." She reprimanded the girl who tinted red a little in embarrassment. Her mother paid no heed and turned to her guests. "Are you merely here for blood or will you stay a bit longer?"

"Only here for blood I'm afraid, I need to hurry back to the mountain and I'm sure Ryou will want to see it from the inside." Mai smiled.

The woman stroked her black hair out of her eyes and nodded. "Hold on while I place Mariko back in bed for a moment. Maki, will you go first?"

"Yes, mom." The over exuberant teenager practically bounced over and offered her arm to Bakura while the woman placed the little baby in her cradle.

She then walked back and calmly offered her own arm to Mai. Ryou had been in the situation of both humans often enough and had seen it happen as well but he had never seen anyone stay so calm under it. They barely even winced as sharp fangs pierced their skin. When Mai and Bakura had finished drinking they said their goodbyes and thank you's and they continued on their way.

"Nice people." He noticed and Bakura nodded. "The Daishi family is a nice family. The girl, Maki, wants to be a vampire since she can walk." He chuckled. "She still thinks it's unfair that she has to wait until she's 17."

"I find 17 a very young age to begin with, Bakura. Honestly, what do people know about themselves at that age?" Mai argued.

Ryou snickered. "I'm 16, go figure."

Bakura wanted to reply but at that moment someone raised his hand and called out to Bakura. He smirked and waved back. A few words were exchanged and then they parted ways again, the subject was dropped and soon they reached the little harbor where two people were talking.

"Ahoy, Honda, you got a boat for us."

The male named Honda looked up. "Aye, captain." He joked, before his gaze fell on Ryou. "Who's your little look-a-like?" He asked curiously.

"A friend." Bakura simply answered, he was getting tired of all the questions and they weren't even in Vampire Mountain yet.

Honda nodded. "Ok, well, here's a boat for you. See you around." Bakura smirked. "Sure, bye."

They were led to their boat, which was a small white one, and the only way to get it to move was to row. Ryou smiled, he felt as though he had plummeted straight into the middle-ages. Regardless of the TV's, computers and other technical things he had seen in the houses already. This life was magical, no matter what Bakura had to say about it.

They got into the boat and in a slow pace they rowed their way to the other side, passing at least three defensive walls where every now and then some of the vampires 'guarding' the open gates would pass a few words with either Mai or Bakura. Ryou didn't say anything at all, he was to busy gaping at the impressive walls. Now he was closer he could distinguish more of the images depicted even though it was still dark.

The closer they came the more he realized how huge this place must be. Everywhere he looked there were vampires on ledges and small balconies carved out in the stone foundations of the mountain. The images were huge, the smallest ones at least twice Ryou's size and from many windows light shone out to illuminate the scenery. "It's beautiful." He said and heard two sets of chuckles from behind him, but disregarding them. "Is the entire mountain hollow?" He asked.

"No, the mountain would collapse then. As far as I know the back part of the mountain is still solid rock, and so it must remain." Bakura answered as he steered their little boat in the right direction and simultaneously waving to an acquaintance who only said hello to look at Ryou.

"You really have to tell me what all these images depict. And how many vampires are in here? Are their other humans as well? Will we see Marik here?" The supply of questions Ryou had seemed endless and Bakura tried his best to answer them all.

"I'll tell you about the images some other time for I am fucking lazy and will need to look it up myself. I have no fucking clue how many vampires are in here. Yes there are a few other humans, and yes, we will meet Marik here." Bakura answered, trying to not sound exasperated with Ryou's oh-so curious nature."

"Thanks, what are…"

"RYOU, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Bakura exclaimed, throwing his hands up and nearly launching their peddle in the lake. "For heaven's sake kid, you'll be around here long enough for all those questions. So stop firing them at me."

Ryou immediately quieted and the only sound was Mai snickering softly. Bakura sighed. "Sorry kiddo, but you were getting severely on my nerves with all your questions."

Ryou shrugged. "I can't help it, you literally opened up another world for me, how can you expect me not to be curious?" Ryou said softly.

"I don't blame you, but could you try and…be curious in portions, or something like that." Bakura tried, making Ryou smile. "I'll try." He promised. "How old is Vampire Mountain?"

Bakura sighed and gave up. "I don't really know, Mai?"

"It has been built in the middle ages when vampire-hunters and vampanezen were becoming a bit to persistent. It must've been around the year 1000 or so." Mai answered. "Look kid, we have a thing in that hollow piece of rock over there that is called a library, if you're going to ask things regarding history and culture I suggest you dig up some books there."

Ryou considerably brightened at Mai's suggestion. "I will!" He smiled brightly, immediately winning over the hearts of his two companions.

Ryou shifted a bit and entwined his hand with Bakura, feeling how he immediately squeezed gently. "It is beautiful isn't it?" Bakura said, and smiled when Ryou nodded enthusiastically.

Slowly the last gate came into view. Ryou noticed how this one led directly into the mountain, leaving the open skies behind. Somehow Ryou had expected it to be darker as a vampire's vision was better in the night then in the day, though the difference was slight. However when they entered through the last gate it was lit by many lights that reflected of the water and gave the enormous cave they had entered a magical golden feeling.

Bakura noticed Ryou's awe. "You should see it during holidays or special occasions. Instead of normal lights there are candles everywhere. It is breathtaking then." Ryou nodded in response. "I can only imagine." He turned his head and gazed at the lights. "I somehow expected it to be darker."

Mai chuckled. "Night and day vision isn't much of a difference to us and complete darkness, especially when not out in the open, has a negative influence on the mind." She lectured.

Ryou looked at her and smiled. "I'm not complaining." And gazed ahead. They were slowly making their way over to the docks where several other boats floated peacefully. The hall way they stepped into was busy, but not crowded. Just as they had secured their boat and were about to leave to get a chamber a shout reached their ears.

As Bakura looked up he saw a person running towards them. He stood out against most of the vampires because of the tan skin and extravaganza hair-do. Ryou smiled and waved at Marik, who grinned and jovially waved back. "What took you guys so long?"

Bakura slapped his friend as they reached him. "Weather was a bitch around Domino, but we're here now aren't we?"

Marik smirked and nodded to Mai, then to Ryou. "You should inform the council of Ryou's presence immediately."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I know that asshole, don't be a pain in the ass, first we're going to get some rooms and freshen up a bit."

Mai nodded. "Good idea, how about I meet you at the main council-room at..." She checked her watch. "At five am." It shouldn't take so long to let them know Ryou is here, and afterwards we can grab a bite to eat." She proposed.

Bakura nodded. "Sounds good to me, are you coming Ryou? Maybe we can sleep quietly without being bothered by miss paparazzi over there tonight."

Ryou nodded quietly, still taking in the breathtaking beauty and hugeness of this place. "Where do we have to go?" He asked.

Bakura, Mai and Marik led the way. It turned out that the harbor here had three main halls, each leading into different parts of the mountain. Bakura took Ryou to the left one, followed close behind by Marik, who eventually waved them goodbye and took a left turn to his own chambers. In the beginning everything looked alike to Ryou. The same hallways, the same lights and the same windows seemed to pass him by as he traveled with the two vampires past light wooden doors with numbers on it. But soon Ryou began to notice a system. They only took the main hall, passing by the stairs leading to a higher level. He supposed that the other hallways were all designed in the same fashion. It was just a very, very big hotel.

Eventually they reached the end of the hallway, where a vampire was lazily watching TV on the other side of what seemed like a box-office. When he heard them arriving he tuned down the sound of his TV and leaned forward on the counter. "Can I help you?"

"A one person room and a two person room please." Bakura said while drumming his fingers on the counter.

"Separate beds?"

"No." Bakura said, ignoring Mai's snickering. The man typed asked for their names, and typed in some information on his computer before ducking out of view for a moment. When he appeared again he held two keys which he gave Bakura. "There you are."

Bakura nodded his goodbye and tossed Mai the key to the one-person room. "I'll see you at five." Mai nodded and took off, striding purposefully into a hall on her right.

Bakura saw Ryou looking around a bit dazed and pulled the boy in a hug, dipping his head down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart Bakura stroked Ryou's hair lovingly. "It looks gigantic, I know. But all the halls are identical and are lettered. "He pointed to a small notice where a big letter A was displayed. "If you get lost in here just follow this large hallway until you reach this little office." Here Bakura pointed to a large wooden door Ryou hadn't noticed before. "That door goes to a big hall where we can eat, relax and find more doors to different places. There is bound to be a vampire around to help you find your way there, it's the central place around here."

Ryou nodded. "Thanks, but for now I'll just stick close to you." He grabbed Bakura's hand and peeked at the key he held, trying to figure out where to go to get there. He indeed realized that there was a simple, hotel-like, system behind the seemingly intricate hallways and he was able to locate the room without much trouble.

"Here we are." Bakura inserted the key and opened the door. Ryou was met with the sight of a plain, simple looking room. As he snooped around he found a small living-room with a kitchen and one bed-room with a two-person bed. It was nothing too fancy, but decent. "How long can we stay here?" Ryou asked.

"As long as we like." Was the simple answer. Bakura turned around. "And yes, I'm sure they'll admit you."

"Am I that see-through?" Ryou asked embarrassed.

Bakura smirked. "You are nervous yes, but I was cheating."

"Were you reading my mind?" Ryou asked incredulously, not entirely sure he wanted Bakura to do that.

"No, but remember I once told you about the remnants of my control that linger in your mind?" Bakura asked as he plopped down on the bed, and took Ryou in his arms, who nodded. "I do."

"Those are still there. I partially kept them to make it easier to keep an eye on you during my…absence and during our trip as well." He saw Ryou's shocked look and rubbed his lover's head affectionately. "No you silly boy, I am not continuously reading your mind. The part of me that lingers in your mind is just about strong enough to pick up on very strong emotions you have. If you feel agony or a blinding happiness I'll pick up on it, and even then I have to focus on it."

"Oh…ok. I guess that's ok." Ryou mumbled.

"If you want too I'll erase those remnants from your mind, we're safe here in Vampire Mountain, no hunter or vampaneze will threaten you here." Ryou considered the thought but thought the better of it. "We won't always be here, besides, I guess I like to know that you're always near. Don't change it." He said determined.

Bakura nodded. "I'm glad you feel that way, maybe later we can explore this mental shit a bit more. I like being in your mind."

Ryou blushed heavily. "What's so great about it…me…whatever?"

"Everything, your happy, positive way of thinking, the sarcasm you wield so well at times. The quietness and calmness that you possess is what draws me most." He leaned in to kiss Ryou's nose lightly. "Even the way you're always questioning your self-worth. Gives me a chance to make you feel better." Ryou laughed and hugged Bakura tight. Suddenly he got an idea, rather devilish.

"You know. I don't think we have enough time to shower if we want to meet Mai and Marik in time." Ryou said innocently.

Bakura blinked and glanced at his wrist-watch. "We have one and a half hour, should be enough."

"UNLESS." Ryou cut in. "We shower together."

Bakura tensed up and Ryou bit his lip, afraid that Bakura might regard him as slutty or whore-like now. Then the taller one chuckled. "Wicked little thing. I must agree…we are rather short on time, aren't we?" He stood up and, plotting smirk firmly in place, led Ryou to the shower. He had a feeling that they would be running short on time indeed.

Bakura chuckled and carried Ryou to their bed after a lot of hanky-panky had ensued in the shower. The boy had a contented expression on his face and smiled up at Bakura. "We really need to do this more often." He said, and frowned. "But not before important meetings."

Bakura chuckled again. "You're wiped out after one blowjob in the shower? I think I'll need to train you, little one." Ryou laughed softly and stretched out on the bed. "Mmh, I don't think I'll be opposing too much." He flopped down on his bed. "You know, before I met you I always thought nobody could possibly be interested in me." He admitted.

"You're far too shy Ryou. I'll be honest with you, if I had met you under different circumstances I probably would've been far to busy with other things or people to even spare you a second glance. Good things aren't always noticeable."

Ryou smiled. "I can't help being shy like that. I try not to be, I'll have too around here, since I only know you, Mai and Marik. But I'll always be shy I guess."

Bakura nodded and stood up. "We can't change who we are deep inside, and I happen to like you just the way you are." He said smiling. He turned around and threw Ryou some clean garments. "We should hurry…because now we're _really_ running short on time."

Ryou giggled and caught the garments. "Somehow that doesn't amaze me."

About 10 minutes later they arrived at the place where they had promised to meet up. Ryou was becoming slightly nervous again, but suppressed it. He needed to believe in himself, that he was worthy, that he was capable.

They were the first to arrive but soon after they saw Mai and Marik appear. Marik wore his normal outfit of jeans, black T-shirt and gold jewelry adorning his skin, but Mai was dressed entirely different from what Ryou had seen earlier. In fact, her outfit seemed as though it was mandatory somewhere. She wore a dark red skirt that reached over her knees, a white blouse and a jacket that matched her skirt and her long blond hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. Her outfit was very strict and decent, very not-Mai.

Mai caught Ryou's amazed look and smirked. "I know, but it's mandatory. I'm in the council, remember?" She reminded him. "So, I'll be judging you soon, but first, lets grab a bite to eat!" Ryou laughed and nodded, following the graceful woman into the hall where they would be eating.

The hall was big and filled with long tables. Shoved against the sides there were couches and small coffee-tables. Everywhere vampires were walking or sitting. They looked relaxed and obviously this was a general meeting place in the huge mountain.

The trio sat down and after Bakura showed Ryou the kitchen that was located on the wall right of them and they got themselves an early dinner. Ryou had thought that nervousness would have stolen his appetite by now. But he found himself comforted by the presence of his lover and two new friends. Off course it did help that one those friends was a member of the council herself. He found himself wolfing down his plate in record time, beaten only by Marik.

Almost directly after their dinner Mai stood up. "I have to go and meet the rest of the council members. We have over a dozen cases to go through, Ryou's being the only of slight interest, so naturally it would follow that it will take ages." She stood up and in passing quickly placed her hand on Ryou's shoulder for a second. "Well, see you guys later." And she whisked off.

Bakura and Marik were lightly talking about something not really important before they too stood up. "Let's go Ryou." Bakura smiled encouragingly. "They'll just say 'in a few days then and then we'll have time, come back then."

Ryou smiled. "Cold comfort, how many persons are their in the council?" Ryou asked as they walked back to the council room and sat down in the waiting room. "12 people, I believe." Marik said, stretching out. "My older sister is in it as well, Ishizu Ishtar." Marik said.

Ryou nodded and checked his watch. Slowly people were called in to manage their business and what seemed like hours was in reality only 45 minutes. Then they called. "Bakura Morgan and Ryou Eiri? You can come now." A friendly looking female said.

They stood up and walked in. The council chamber was a beautiful room. Red carpet and warm lights gave the room a warm, comfortable look, however the 12 people sitting behind desks, towering high above him and Bakura diminished the effect.

Ryou looked for Mai. He found her sitting on the upper left, studying her nails, obviously bored out of her skull. Next to her sat a graceful woman with tan skin, black hair and lavender-colored eyes. Just like Marik, she stood out against all the other vampires with their light skin, and Ryou figured that she must be Ishizu Ishtar, Marik's older sister.

Ryou was snapped from his thoughts when a male vampire who sat in the middle of the council addressed his lover. "Bakura Morgan, you have come here today to ask for a human to be admitted in our world, correct?"

"Yes sir, I have, but before that will be discussed I have something else to say." Bakura answered.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Is that so now? Please make it quick mister Morgan." He said while checking a very expensive looking watch.

Bakura nodded and placed his bag on the ground, rummaging in it. Ryou watched amazed, what was Bakura doing? He understood when Bakura extracted the metal box he had stripped off one of the suits that had attacked them in the mountains. "On my way here I was attacked by Seto Kaiba and a few of his henchmen. They were all wearing this." Bakura walked forward, leaving Ryou switching his weight from foot to foot nervously, and placed the box on the table before the council. He then walked back, seeing how nervous Ryou looked.

The vampire in the meanwhile, had picked up the metal box and stared at it frowning. "What exactly is this, mister Morgan?" It was obvious in the man's voice that he thought this was a joke of some sort.

"What it is I don't know exactly, all I know is that it is able to deflect any mental attack we place on humans."

Mai looked up sharply. "Even yours Baku- mister Morgan?"

"With ease, _miss Kujaku_." Bakura answered her, mocking her with her near slip-up of using his first name instead of his last.

The vampire sitting next to the one who had spoken earlier looked up from his examination of the metal box. "I know you two are familiar with eachother, but please mind your manners here." And then, muttering. "I wonder how it works."

Ryou answered before he could stop himself. "T-that man, Kaiba. He said it had something to do with that thing blocking any brainwaves that are emitted."

The man that had reprimanded Mai and Bakura looked at Ryou. "Are you Ryou Eiri?" He asked, not unfriendly.

Ryou inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself before facing up to the man. "Yes sir, I am."

He was looked upon by twelve curious looking vampires in blood-red mandatory suits.

The man spoke again. "We will need to see to it that we find out how this box works, and how we can disable it apart from smashing it. The Kaiba's are not to be taken lightly. But until then there is another reason for your visit here I believe?"

Mai stopped inspecting the box over the shoulders of her colleagues and watched with a small smile from Ryou and Bakura to her fellow council-men and back.

Bakura nodded. "Yes, I am here with Ryou today to ask for him to be admitted in our world."

The man nodded before his attention back to the person who had addressed them for the first time, as did every other vampire apart from Bakura, as if some silent command had been given Ryou was not privy to hear.

None of the vampires seemed to move apart from watching the male vampire who spoke to them, sometimes nodding as though they agreed with something, yet none of them spoke. Ryou fidgeted and asked Bakura softly. "What are they doing?"

Bakura grasped Ryou's hand and squeezed softly. "They are deliberating, I would think."

"They're not talking, and they only asked my name!"

"They are communicating telepathically now, probably over a possible date for your trial. This is just office-hour." Bakura explained.

Ryou nodded and waited for the 'verdict'. It was as expected. "Mister Eiri, your trial will be held two days from now on February twenty-seventh, at 10 PM." Ryou nodded quietly and the tall vampire that was obviously the spokesman turned to Bakura. "Mister Morgan, until the human's trial is completed you are responsible for the boy. As for the box, you will be informed and our gratitude for sharing this information is great. Also, we urge you not to spread word about our mystery-box, no need to spread panic. You may go now." The man ranted out and they were dismissed with a small wave of his long slender hand.

Both individuals quickly hurried their way out, where Marik was still waiting for them. "How'd it go?" He inquired.

Bakura shrugged. "Pretty good, we only have to wait two days for Ryou's trial."

"That's short." Marik commented. "Politics generally has the pace of a starved turtle around here."

Bakura chuckled at his friend while wrapping his arm around Ryou's waist. "I have a gut feeling Mai had something to do with it."

"Damn right I did, you owe me for it too." Mai's voice came from behind them. She walked up to them and pulled out her pony-tail, allowing her thick blond hair to fall in waves down her back. She turned to Ryou. "I'll be busy with the council the incoming days, so I won't get much chance to see you until Friday 10 o'clock sharp, so I'm going to wish you luck already."

Ryou nodded. "Thank you, for everything." He said softly, still a bit dazed from the 'confrontation.' Mai laughed and walked away. "Ciao, boys, I'll see you around. Oh and Bakura, you still owe me 1500 yen. Have owed me for a few months now actually."

"You'll get your fucking money, don't worry about it." Bakura said gruffly and glared after her retreating form. Then he turned to Ryou. "Well, we should get going. I'll give you a little tour through this place."

Ryou smiled and nodded. Somehow he felt a lot more comfortable now.

**Well, please leave me a review. I personally think this was a nice and easy going chapter to write. I'm curious what everybody thinks about it.**

**approximately 10 euro, which is approximately 12 Dollar (1400 yen is actually closer to the truth, but 1500 sounds better)**


	17. 16, the trial

**Chapter 16 starting now. It's personally a chapter I've been looking forward to write. The trial should be good, I hope.**

Ryou felt deliriously happy in a strange sense. He knew that the hardest was yet to come, but he felt much more confident now that he had seen for himself that the council-members were not fire spitting creatures of doom that were out to get him. He suddenly felt his stomach rumble. "I think somebody didn't eat enough." Bakura smirked.

They were standing outside the court-room and it was now about dinner time. "I think we can grab another bite, maybe I can introduce you to a few people here and there." Bakura proposed. Ryou nodded happily, he was not going to let anything, not even his shy nature, ruin this day. "I'd like that. Are the vampires here used to having humans around?" He asked, curious and anxious at the same time..

"There are generally not many of them but there are always some walking around. I don't think you'll be bothered, if you are, you know where to find me." Bakura warned, and though it sounded casual enough Ryou knew that Bakura was being serious. It was nice to know that Bakura felt the need to protect him.

"Ow well, they'll notice anyway." Ryou shrugged.

Bakura nodded as he led Ryou back to the hall where they could get their food. "Be careful though Ryou. There are vampires around here who make it a point to avoid any contact with humans. You're not the type to pick a fight, but mind your words a bit when you notice someone being edgy around you." The worry was evident in Bakura's voice and if they hadn't just arrived at their destination which was currently flooded with vampires he would've spontaneously hugged Bakura for his caring.

"I won't. Is the food here free by the way?" He asked.

Bakura nodded. "The rooms and food are free, any vampire can at any time seek refuge here, though they have to work if they are capable."

"Work?" Ryou asked. "What kind of work?"

"Right about anything, ranging from cleaning duties to guarding." You can give up a preference but generally you're just put where the need is the biggest. Vampire Mountain is self sustaining so you might even promptly become a farmer."

"And yet, you can leave at any given time?" Ryou asked.

"I can, since I came here by free will, but every now and then I'll be summoned here for such duties. Generally, older vampires..." Bakura was stopped by Ryou who snorted loudly and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, vampires whose _physical_ age is older often remain here. Its calm and safe and life is good."

"I'm amazed not more vampires stay here then." Ryou mused, but Bakura laughed as they sifted through the crowd to the kitchen to get their food. "One generally doesn't become a vampire to sit around and do nothing."

"Let me guess, you need to pass a trial to become a vampire?" Ryou smirked.

"More then one, and a few tests, physical ones, mental ones. As much as we're strict about letting humans know of our existence, it's nothing in comparison to wanting to become a vampire. Not even half of those wanting to become a vampire pass their tests." Ryou shivered and dropped the subject.

He spooned up some cooked carrots, rice and meat before returning with Bakura to find a seat. Bakura knew what way to go, as he walked to where he and his friends always ate. Ryou also quickly caught sight of Marik's erratic hairstyle. He smiled softly to himself as he followed Bakura to their table. "Warning, coming through." Bakura yelled as he roughly shoved Marik and another vampire with the most crazed out hair-do Ryou had ever seen away from eachother, creating space for them to sit down.

The two vampires grumbled irritably but didn't pick a fight as they caught unto Ryou, who was looking a little lost with his plate of food in his hands. Then the new vampire with the strange hair do smiled at him calmly and nodded at him. "Have a seat, you must be Ryou."

Ryou nodded thankfully. "Thank you, I am. And you might be?" He asked in response.

"I'm Yami Mouto." The male nodded at Ryou again and then focused on his food. Somehow Yami made him nervous. He seemed nice enough but somehow he seemed to radiate a certain edginess. As if Ryou's presence annoyed him for reasons other then Ryou himself. Ryou frowned and looked at his food. He decided that he was over analyzing and dug in, blaming his feelings on feeling new, insecure and generally a sheep between the wolves.

On his right side Bakura was wrestling with Marik for a seat as if they were a bunch of first graders. He unconsciously shifted to his left again. The strong vampires might not be serious in their struggle, but Ryou preferred not to be hit by a swinging limb. Marik seemed to be on the winning hand which didn't surprise Ryou. Bakura was most defiantly not weak, but he trusted on his nimbleness and speed more than brute force, while Marik towered a few inches above the white haired vampire and was a lot more muscular. Not only that, but Bakura still had the physical appearance of a teenager whilst Marik looked to be in his early twenties.

Ryou stopped in his cross examination and ducked for Marik's arm that swung by. At least, they would've looked like 17 and 21 if they hadn't been behaving like two 6 year olds. He voiced that thought. "You know, you two are not exactly acting to your age." He said dryly.

Marik, who had just forced Bakura half on the table (Ryou noted with some amusement that none of the other vampires even spared the wrestling couple as much as a second glance) looked up. "You're as young as you feel, my young 16 year old friend."

Ryou crinkled his nose in disgust. "I know I'm the youngest, you don't have to rub it in." Marik laughed and got of Bakura who sat up smirking and plopped down next to Ryou. "I suppose you haven't been properly introduced yet. "You already know Marik, you just met Yami and this dude over here is Jounounchi."

Ryou looked over at the vampire Bakura pointed at. He looked oldest among the friends, somewhere in his late twenties, though he still looked very youthful. He was currently completely engrossed in what looked like a manga book of 'Yami no Matsuei.' He looked up when his name was called, and focused on the new arrivals. "Hi 'Kura, what did you- hey, who are you?" He broke off in mid-sentence to look at Ryou.

Ryou smiled, immediately liking the way how those light brown eyes gazed at him with a friendly curiosity. "I'm Ryou Eiri." He replied, returning the friendly grin with one of his own smiles. The man immediately leaned over with a big silly grin and grabbed Ryou's hand. "Pleased to meet ya! I'm Joey Wheeler, but here in Japan I'm Jounounchi. Either way, you can call me Jou."

Ryou couldn't help but break out in a full fledged smile. "I will, thank you, call me Ryou." Jou grinned then cocked his head. "Hey, wait a minute! You ain't no vampire are you?"

Ryou blushed. "No…no I'm not." From the corner of his eye he saw Yami narrow his eyes and look away, but he remained focused on Jou. Before he could explain further though the blond was whacked over the head by Bakura.

"I know it's hard but try to put those memory-cells to work every now and then." Marik laughed in response. "He's been out playing a farmer all week, I haven't had a chance to tell him yet."

Bakura made an indignant sound. "Well that will have to do for an excuse then." Ryou smiled as Bakura quickly told Jou their story together. Ryou had heard Bakura say it so often by now that he could nearly lip-synch it with him. "So then I tied him to the bed with rope I had made him fetch from somewhere." Ryou whispered at Marik, who looked confused, but barely three seconds later.

"So then I tied him to the bed with some rope I had made him fetch from somewhere." Bakura explained to Jou, and Marik cracked up, nearly spraying Yami and Ryou with food from his mouth.

"Keep it down a bit Marik." Yami asked. Ryou thought that if the serious vampire would get tenser then he looked now he would literally snap in two. He wondered if Yami was always like that. Because he still had the feeling he was the cause of Yami's stiff behavior. _But that's stupid._ Ryou reasoned._ What would an experienced vampire possibly have to fear of a 16 year old human?_ Ryou couldn't come up with an answer to that question and decided to ask Bakura about the wild haired vampire's behavior later.

Apart from Yami's attitude though, Ryou immensely enjoyed the dinner. Bakura and Marik were constantly getting in eachother's hair and cutting capers, making everybody laugh. He talked to Jounounchi for quite awhile too, and finding he liked the vampire a lot. He had a strange city like accent that was very obviously a fake, but he was gentle and friendly as well, so Ryou could laugh at his sometimes moronic behavior.

All good things came to an end though, and as soon as everyone had finished dinner's they parted ways again. Marik went to look for his sister. Jounounchi had an appointment and Yami didn't seem to want to be in Ryou's presence anyway. Apart from him though Marik and Jou cheerily said goodbye and promised to come to his trial. Ryou thanked them, he really did appreciate the support he was getting.

Seeing how it was still early in the evening -correction, morning- and the mountain shielded them from the sun's rays completely Bakura decided to take Ryou to the more interesting parts of Vampire Mountain.

"Whaah, it's an entire shopping centre!" Ryou exclaimed, and Bakura grinned as they walked down the boulevard. Bright lights shone down from above and too Ryou it was just like walking in daylight.

As they sauntered at their leisure through the street Ryou figured he would need another set of eyes to see everything. Most of the stores just sold regular things and Bakura explained that they ordered for the goods to be dropped off in a city nearby and from there it would be transported to here. Due to the long, rather harsh road to Vampire Mountain this meant that often there was a shortage for things. This led that vampires started fending for themselves a lot. Wherever he came there were bakeries, carpenters, tailors and many more such things. Bakura saw Ryou's amazement and repeated what he had said earlier. "Vampire Mountain is mostly self-sustaining. If you open a shop as a tailor for instance you are kept in high regards."

Bakura began to feel strange explaining all these things to Ryou. He had lived here for so long that he had started to take this place and all its wonders for granted. But Ryou's insatiable curiosity forced him to think about the how's and why's of this wonderful place. He suddenly realized that he still was to report for duties as that would be his payment for the room and food they were given. He was going to have to try to postpone his first working day until Ryou's trial was over and the boy hopefully knew his way around. He didn't feel comfortable at all to leave Ryou here by himself already.

He smiled and pulled Ryou along. "I'll have to report for duties, I'll try to post-pone it until you're trial is over and you're used to this place. It's not far from here." Ryou nodded, still trying to look at everything at the same time and allowed Bakura to guide him.

It was a ten minute walk when they left the shopping street and found their way to yet another door. Bakura knocked on the door and they were answered nearly immediately. "Come in." Bakura opened the door and stepped in, Ryou following close behind. The room he stepped in reminded him of lobby of a hotel. The room was spacious and the walls were filled with posters, notices and the likes. The floor was kept mostly empty to allow at least twenty people to stand inside. Right across them there was a counter. Behind it sat a female vampire who looked to be around sixty years of age and the first thing that shot through Ryou's mind was wondering what her true age was.

The female looked up and smiled. "Ah Bakura, it's been awhile."

"It has been Evelyn, got any good jobs for me?" Bakura inquired.

Evelyn smirked and blue eyes twinkled. "I might, and who might you be young man?" She turned her attention to Ryou.

"Ryou Eiri ma'am." He politely answered.

"He's with me, he'll be trialed tomorrow and arrived here for the first time just yesterday." Bakura explained and the hint was obvious in his voice.

Evelyn leaned forward on the counter and peered at Bakura. "And now you want me to cut you some slack and let you start work until the boy is used, yes?" Ryou decided he liked the woman, if only for the fact that she talked to Bakura as if he truly were a teen and got away with it.

Bakura smirked a bit apologetically. "That is the story, yes."

Evelyn flipped her loose silvery-grey hair back and nimble fingers typed swiftly on her computer. "It's a good thing you're not a slacker, or I wouldn't do this for you." She said while she paused and squinted at her screen. "Alright then, how's this. You'll start next week on this day, and your work shall be." She paused again and smiled. "You'll like this, a shepherd."

Ryou had honestly expected Bakura to flip his lid and demand a job of more posture. Instead the vampire smirked triumphantly. "I couldn't ask for more, let me know at what hours you work here, I'll be sure to come in those hours from now on."

Evelyn presented Bakura with a smirk of her own. "In your sorry dreams, you little fledgling. Next time I'll have you cleaning out toilets, scurry off now, I have work to do." Cackling a tad manically she rushed the pair out.

Once the door banged shut Ryou turned to Bakura flustered. "I know that despite being a mysterious hero you're a practical guy too, but somehow I didn't expect you to be jumping with joy at becoming a shepherd." He said, waiting for an explanation.

Bakura smiled at Ryou. "Why not? Like Evelyn said, next time I could be cleaning toilets or bore myself to death guarding the mountain. A shepherd is outside all night, the job is fairly easy, and." Here Bakura fitted himself a mysterious look. "The village children come and trade candy for whatever I take."

"Children trading in candy? Bakura, I knew you were manipulative, but that is too much."

"I DO NOT FORCE CHILDREN TO GIVE ME THEIR CANDY!" Bakura glared at Ryou who was polishing his halo, metaphorically speaking off course. "How can you even think I would ever do that?" Bakura looked seriously hurt and Ryou patted him on the back. "I was just kidding Bakura, just kidding."

"Keh." Bakura turned away and sulked, yet not pulling his hand away when Ryou carelessly slid his in. He nearly melted when Ryou's thumb rubbed against his palm and swung their combined hands back and forth lightly.

Bakura turned and smiled at him, already forgotten his earlier hurt ego. As they resumed their way to their room Ryou checked his watch. 54 seconds to cheer Bakura up, new record.

Both Ryou and Bakura went to bed fairly easy after having spent some quality time in their secluded room, and when Ryou woke up the next day he felt better than earlier. The nervousness about his approaching trial was still there, but he still had a whole free day to spend with Bakura. Bakura showed Ryou the best places of the mountain, introduced him to a few more vampires and walked around the perimeter of the mountain with Ryou.

Though the looming concept of the approaching trial was constantly on his mind he was able to focus on other things a little. It helped a lot as well that most vampires treated him as an equal. Somehow Ryou had expected to be treated differently. Perhaps with somewhat more curiosity, but then again, Ryou reasoned, almost every vampire was bound to have at least one or two human friends somewhere. Still, he had not expected to be treated as an equal, he certainly felt lesser then the people surrounding him. It was very unnerving to just walk around there while knowing that each and every person passing him by was capable of bending his will to theirs and the first two hours he couldn't help himself but to continually avoid eye contact.

Bakura noticed this all to well and after awhile nudged him. "Why are you keeping your head down all the time?" He asked.

Ryou shrugged. "It's stupid, I know but…it's not really a pleasant thought to know that I'm literally surrounded by people who can bend my will to theirs without breaking as much as a sweat."

Bakura chuckled lightly. "You'll get used to it, don't worry, no-one will hurt you here."

Ryou smiled. "I know that, but, still…I feel like a sheep between the wolves." He stared ahead. "I never understood that either, you know." He said, almost dreamily.

Bakura looked at him confused. "Understood what?"

"Why you want me, I'm so horribly out of your league. I have so little to offer and you have hold back all the time because you just might break fragile me." Ryou said softly, while keeping his head down.

He felt Bakura's thumb rubbing his hand soothingly as he replied. "Am I supposed to fall for someone based on their capabilities rather then their character. I told you before -more then once actually- you have your own capabilities and qualities. You're so much stronger then you think you are."

Ryou smiled, not knowing or wanting to know whether Bakura had just told him that to comfort him or if he had actually meant it. He pushed the thoughts back into a small corner of his mind to be dealt with later and concentrated on just having a fun day, which he had.

However, now it was time to go to bed again Ryou began fretting again. The what-if's ran through his head with the greatest ease. What if he was denied? What if he screwed it up? He shivered, unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep. He pressed himself closer to Bakura, huddling into his warm body. He twisted again, in vane trying to get comfortable. He jerked slightly when Bakura suddenly chuckled and addressed him. "Nervous again?"

Ryou smiled, he had thought Bakura was already asleep. "I can't help it, there is so much depending on tomorrow." Ryou sighed and wrung his hands. "I just keep on being frightened about what will happen if they tell me 'no.'"

Bakura chuckled and swept hair from Ryou's forehead. "They won't tell you 'no', trust in yourself Ryou." He softly let his hand trail over the length of Ryou's body. "Should I put you to sleep? You need the rest, I don't want you to be weary and tired tomorrow." Bakura offered.

Ryou thought about it for a second, it was strange how the thought of Bakura being in his mind and controlling him was transforming more and more from horrific to pleasurable. "I'd like that." He softly said.

Bakura chuckled. He liked being in the boy's mind more than he really admitted. Ryou emitted a peace and joy of mind that drew Bakura to him. He pulled him close to his chest and began nudging Ryou's mind into sleep slowly. As time went by and he had been in Ryou's mind more often he knew what made the younger one feel nice.

Ryou purred contently at the sudden sleepiness clouding his thought process. It was slightly like a drug that took his problems away for the time being, a drug he didn't mind being addicted too. He cuddled up further into Bakura, feeling how his limbs didn't want to obey anymore. He didn't fight it as his eyelids drooped and closed. "G'night Kura." He muttered sleepily. Bakura smiled. "Indeed so, little one." He watched smiling as Ryou slipped into sleep and laid himself to rest as well, for the first time feeling the same nervousness Ryou must feel about the trial tomorrow. But he had faith in the boy, he was honest and sincere, there was no reason for him not to be accepted. With those thoughts in mind Bakura followed Ryou into slumber.

Ryou was up early the next morning. The sleep Bakura had pushed him in had done its job, and Ryou felt refreshed and well-rested. But his nerves were kicking in and the what if's began yelling in his mind again. He drew a shaky breath and checked the clock on the wall. It was only 7 PM, no need to wake Bakura. Ryou decided that he needed an open view and scenery to calm his nerves…and his sketch-book.

He extracted the needed items from his bag and walked out onto their balcony. Two seconds later he ran in again as he was reminded that it was still February and cold outside.

Ryou chose the second best option and opened the curtain of the window a tiny bit, but he couldn't see enough to draw. He glanced back at Bakura. The sun had already come up and he didn't want to bother Bakura.

He sat back and thought about something to draw, but nothing came to mind. With a sigh he eventually put his stuff away again. He only now realized how nervous he was that he couldn't even draw anymore. He didn't even know how long he had been vacantly staring off into space. He righted himself from putting his pencil and sketchbook back and found himself in a warm embrace. He gasped in surprise and his heart immediately pumped out of control. "Damnit Bakura, don't scare me like that." It came out snappy and vehement and not in the least the way he had meant it.

"I'm sorry, you're nervous, I understand." Bakura calmly said before spinning Ryou around and kissing him on the lips. When they drew away from eachother Ryou's nerves were eased and he was out of breath. "Sorry I responded so snappy, I didn't mean too." He apologized.

"It's ok." Bakura seemed rather lost in thought and Ryou reckoned it must've been because of the trial. He was right, but not in the way he was thinking though.

"Shall we get ready Bakura? I know it's early but if I sit around doing nothing for much longer I'm positive my mind will start eating itself." Bakura smirked. "That's ok, at this time not many people will be dining yet, so it'll be quiet, which will suit our needs I think."

Ryou nodded and they started to make themselves presentable. Twenty minutes later they arrived in the hall where they could eat. Ryou suppressed a yawn and scanned around to see if he saw any familiar faces, but found none. His gaze lingered curiously on two girls, or one of them to be more precise. "Bakura, do you know that girl? She looks familiar to me." Ryou asked.

Bakura looked at the girl Ryou pointed out and squinted his eyes. He didn't know her, but Ryou had a point, she did look familiar. "She looks familiar to me too, shall we go and sit with them, you need someone to talk too." Bakura lectured.

"Yes father Bakura. Let's go get some food." Ryou pulled him along to the counter where he took some food, but not too much. He somehow doubted he could stomach a lot right now. Ryou halted before the two girl's sitting hunched over a magazine and asked politely. "Excuse me, can we sit here?"

The girl he had been looking at earlier looked up with friendly blue eyes. "Off course, have a seat." Her gaze fell on Bakura. "Hey, it's you."

Bakura frowned. "Have we met?"

"Yeah, in Domino remember? You were out hunting and asked me the time and…"

"And you told me to come up with a better excuse, I remember now." Bakura nodded and dug into his fried egg.

Ryou frowned, trying to come up with the appropriate memory as well when he suddenly got it. "Oh yes, that was you."

The girl looked over. "I only saw your friend over there, I haven't spotted you, were you…" She suddenly stopped and looked at Ryou. "Hold on, you're not a vampire aren't you?"

"No, just human."

The girl laughed and introduced herself. "I'm Anzu Mazaki, and you guys are?"

Bakura smirked. "I'm Bakura Morgan and this is Ryou Eiri. And the quiet thing next to you would be that elusive sister I suppose?" He asked with a distinct mocking tone in his voice. Ryou got the impression that somehow this girl was going to have to work hard to earn Bakura's respect.

Said sister jerked her head up from the magazine she had been reading. "She would be. Anzu, I'm sorry, but I got to go, it's nearly time to work."

Anzu nodded through a bite of an apple and a gulp of tea. "It's ok, I'll catch you later sis." The small female vampire walked off, leaving the three.

Anzu looked at Ryou while she ate. He seemed very nervous. "Is something wrong, you look rather distraught." She asked.

Ryou smiled. "It's nothing, just something important coming up."

She cocked her head. "First time here?" She asked.

"It is."

"So, you're going to be trialed today to see whether or not you're admitted in this crazy little world. Am I warm?" Anzu guessed.

"That's about it." Ryou admitted.

Bakura leaned back. "What business of yours is that anyway?"

"None, but then again, I didn't ask you did I?" She reacted as vehement as he did. Somehow she got the feeling he didn't like her. She wasn't about to give up though. Ryou was the first human she had seen since her arrival in Vampire Mountain. She had no problems with the vampires that surrounded her, but sometimes one just needs someone of the same specie.

Across the table Ryou was thinking something along the same lines and thus he kicked Bakura from under the table, silently begging for him not to scare Anzu away. Bakura grumbled but kept quiet and Ryou continued conversation. "Did you have to go through the whole trial-thing as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it was more a formality with me since I'm direct family. It's nothing too big though. All they want to know is your background and if you have enough brain cells to keep your trap shut about vampires against other humans. Everything else is more or less just for show." Anzu said lightly but with an encouraging smile through a gulp off orange juice.

Ryou nodded as he finally started eating a bit, quickly immersing himself in a conversation with the girl.

Bakura watched it quietly. He was glad for Ryou that he had managed to find himself a friend, a human one at that. But the girl would have to be careful. Something about her made him weary, even though that just might be prejudiced. Either way, if she hurt Ryou's feelings in any way, he'd make sure she'd know about it.

It is highly questionable if Bakura knew how overprotective he was being. He glanced at his watch. It was ten past nine. He supposed he was going to have to sit it out as they only had to report at ten, though he planned to be there a bit earlier.

He watched on in a mixture of boredom and amusement as Ryou was apparently having a great time with this Anzu-girl. As he heard her talk more he came to the conclusion that she was a bit over-bearing and had was a bit of a know-it-all but for everything else she seemed like a fine person. Eventually Bakura stopped their happy chatting on music-tastes. "Ryou, we have to go, it's almost time."

Anzu gave him an encouraging smile as worry and near panic was written all over Ryou's face for a brief second before he replaced his look with a fake smile. Anzu smiled. "I'm in room G16. Let me know how it went, and drop by some time if you like." She flashed another one of those encouraging smiles. "Good luck Ryou."

He nodded. Despite his chatting with Anzu he hadn't forgotten what lay ahead of him, but now nervousness came back like never before. "Thank you." He croaked out.

She smiled again. "I have to go too, but maybe I'll be back here before you're done, bye." She waved again and then walked off gracefully.

Bakura watched her go. "Nice girl. Well, let's go." He said in an encouraging voice. He led Ryou through the hallways to their destination. Ryou felt as though there was a big fog surrounding his body and mind. He felt Bakura's weight from the left pressing securely against his, and his feet trustily followed Bakura. But it was as though he was seeing everything from a distance. The world seemed muted and of lesser importance then his thoughts, the constant what-if's still running through his head.

Bakura stopped in front of a door and Ryou forced himself to land back on earth. "Well, this is it then." He said nervously.

"It is." Bakura leaned against the wall and regarded Ryou, who felt nervous under the scrutinizing gaze. "Bakura? What is it." Suddenly Ryou found himself in a warm embrace and Bakura's voice whispered softly in his ear. "I haven't told you this before, but before we go in there." He stopped and kissed Ryou on the lips, a sweet chaste kiss Ryou wasn't used to. Chaste kisses were almost always initiated by Ryou, who was more of a hopeless romantic then Bakura was. Bakura drew back and smiled at the confused looking Ryou. "I love you."

Ryou gasped, off all the things he had expected Bakura to say that hadn't been on the list. Off all the things he had wanted Bakura to say to him, this was very high on the list. He flung his arms around Bakura and breathed softly in his ear. "I love you too, thank you." He wiped off a stray tear of happiness as they drew away. He felt a surge of new found energy running through him. "Let's do this." He whispered.

Bakura nodded, and for the first time Ryou saw true worry and anxiousness about what awaited them creeping onto Bakura's features. In a strange way it was reassuring to know that he wasn't alone in his worries. He watched as Bakura knocked on the door and as they were answered he resigned himself to faith, promising himself to just do his best.

They entered the same room as last time and just like then twelve vampires stared at him. This time they were here, gathered, because of him. Ryou fidgeted nervously as he let his eyes sail over the heads of the council. Five women and six males stared back at him, looking only slightly intrigued by the pair.

One of them, the person who Ryou recognized as the one who had talked the most during their first meeting, spoke up. He stroked short, unruly black hair back and said. "Welcome, members of the council, Bakura Morgan, and off course, Ryou Eiri. My name is Hachiro Tanaka, and we are here today to decide whether or not the human being known as Ryou Eiri will be admitted into our world. Any questions?"

Nobody moved or spoke, frankly, nobody seemed impressed by the short speech that was obviously standard procedure. Ryou figured that what seemed like the biggest turning point in his life was just another boring day at work for the people trialing him. He found that thought dangerously funny and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing hysterically.

Tanaka nodded. "Good, to start. Mister Eiri, are you aware that we will chose one of the council members to read your mind whenever we so chose until the ending of this trial?"

Ryou fidgeted. "I am, sir."

Tanaka nodded. "Very well then. To chose someone…ah yes, if Miss Ishtar wouldn't object. I believe you haven't met the boy?"

The black-haired woman who Ryou now knew for certain was Marik's older sister shook her head. "No, we haven't. I'll take the responsibility." Her voice was calm and controlled. Ryou wasn't entirely sure if he was happy or not about having this woman in his mind. On one hand she seemed gentle and sympathetic, but also rather strict. Secretly he had hoped that Mai would've taken up this task. But he figured that since they had met, the council would fear she wouldn't be objective, it made sense in a way.

Ryou swallowed nervously as the graceful female vampire stood up and made her way over to him. "Have you ever experienced something like this before?" She asked softly and Ryou nodded. "I have." He affirmed.

"Good." She nodded and continued. "I will only read your mind when the council requests of me to judge the honesty of your answers, I will continuously feel your emotions though."

Ryou nodded, glad for that unexpected break. "Alright, thank you." He knew nothing else to say and just nodded to her, indicating he was ready if she was.

The woman wasted no time and Ryou stared into blue eyes, feeling how her mind started to overlap his partially. He bit his lip on the inside softly, he really disliked this feeling. It always made him feel just like doing something important that required your full attention while someone was hovering behind you and watching your every move. He shivered when she broke eye-contact and after nodding at him friendly made her way back to her seat.

Ryou took a deep calming breath (for the umpteenth time today) and faced up to the council, and especially keeping an eye on Mai, Ishizu Ishtar and Tanaka, who seemed to be their spokesman. That thesis was proved right as yet again Tanaka started talking. "You're name is Ryou Eiri, correct?"

Ryou nodded, wondering why he was being asked something they already knew. "It is sir."

"Your age?"

"16."

"Good, good. Alright then. Mister Morgan. You are responsible for the boy's presence. Please enlighten us as to why you brought him here." Tanaka shuffled some of his papers. "Your record shows that you only seldom bring humans here." Tanaka said and propped his fist under his chin, waiting for Bakura's in depth explanation of the matter.

"I love him." Ryou blushed and smiled and he saw Ishizu Ishtar's lips curving up in an amused smile. He reckoned she must've felt the happy emotions that came with Bakura's brash answer. He paid no heed, deciding to ignore the lady as much as he was able and allowed.

"That is very nice Mister Morgan, can the boy say the same?" Ryou felt the need to tell Tanaka that his name was 'Ryou' or even 'Mister Eiri' but not 'boy'. Instead he answered from his heart, still not being able to prevent a small tinge of sarcasm lace his voice at being treated as a little boy. "He can and he does."

Tanaka nodded. "Mister Morgan, how did you meet this human?"

Ryou inwardly sighed. _There we go again._ He thought. If he had to listen to the story being told one more time he'd go nuts. He smiled at Bakura who began to tell the story again with a lot of patience. Every now and then members of the council would lift their hands and ask critical questions. "Hold on." A lady with long brown hair said as Bakura was just beginning to tell them about how Ryou had come to him after Otogi had fled the country. "How on earth did the boy survive a meeting with a vampaneze who is viewed as extremely dangerous and volatile even amongst vampires?"

Tanaka looked at him. "Mister Eiri?"

"The sun rose. Bakura was down but Otogi was hurt as well. Plus I faintly remember the sound of people crowding the street. We weren't far off the station. I suppose that those two factors are the reason I'm still around to tell the story." Ryou explained. He watched as Tanaka turned to Ishtar again, who nodded. Ryou shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he felt the woman probe his mind and testing his honesty. He gritted his teeth, he had told the truth, he had no reason to feel nervous. He told himself. The woman nodded. "He speaks the truth." She softly said.

"Very well, what happened then?" Tanaka turned to Bakura again.

Bakura obediently began telling how he had attacked Ryou, forced him to obey him and take him in. "From there we actually got along fairly well from the beginning. There were some problems but we managed." Bakura ended his story.

An older male looked skeptically at Bakura. "Some problems you say? Such as? And let the boy tell."

Bakura nodded at Ryou, who thought about something to tell. He frowned. "Well, there was the thing about those wannabe vampire hunters." He said and continued as he was given some confused looks. "On the, I think it was the third or fourth day, of Bakura's stay at my home in the early morning there were two people at my door. They were proclaiming all these nonsense and coming to, how did they put it again?"

Bakura smirked. "To destroy the race of vampires and make sure they wouldn't kill any more of the blessed kind."

From the council some snickers were heard and some vampires responded with. "Oh _those_ people."

Tanaka stilled them and let Ryou continue his story. "Well, Bakura and I were in the living room when they came and what it came down to was that Bakura thought that I had called them. I told him I didn't but he didn't really believe me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room where he locked me in while he went back to deal with them."

"Deal with them how?"

Ryou shrugged. "Ask Bakura, I only caught glimpse of them running away from my house as if chased by the devil, after that he came back into my room though and I tried to persuade him I hadn't called them."

Tanaka grinned grimly. "Did he believe you?"

Ryou cocked his head and thought about the question, bothered as once again Marik's sister probed his mind. "I don't really know. I think he wanted to believe me, plus it would be near impossible for me to sneak out the house and alert those two and get back without Bakura noticing. Let alone keeping it a secret for him."

"The boy speaks the truth. I take it from this he had a hold over you?" Ishizu Ishtar asked him.

"Yes miss." Ryou responded. He was getting really tired off all these questions, but immediately another one was fired. "How did you and Bakura made up eventually?"

"He read my mind, proving to himself I was innocent and I was upset about it. I didn't want him to invade my privacy that way. I guess Bakura felt a little dejected. He came to me later and apologized." Ryou explained. Couldn't they just let the subject rest already? Unfortunately they couldn't. They let Ryou and Bakura tell everything that went wrong, how Bakura had informed Ryou of the council, the road they took here, the strangest things. Ryou couldn't possibly see how all these questions were of any importance to them.

Eventually even the council got tired of asking questions and began discussing his case in their presence. "I'm not sure about this. The boy is strong and sincere, however, Otogi will not rest before he will get to the boy."

Mai jerked. "So what you are basically saying is that we should send him back completely oblivious to the fact that a murderer is hunting him? Ryou put his life in danger in order to save Bakura's and we should repay him by rejecting him out of fear?" She sounded ferocious and Ryou looked at her thankful. It was only now that Mai said it that he was reminded that Otogi still wanted him dead.

Another vampire nodded and helped Mai out. "Bakura Morgan is equally hated by Otogi, yet we do not deny him. The boy cannot be rejected on a basis of fear, it would be immoral to say the least."

Another vampire defended the first speaker. "I agree about the ethics John, however, his case is tough. We are in enough trouble with the vampanezen as it is and the boy could very well be used as a pawn."

"I'm not defenseless." It came out before Ryou could stop himself, twelve faces turned back to him. "I beg to differ little human, against a vampire or a vampaneze you stand no chance." It was Tanaka, and the somewhat pitying tone in his voice made Ryou want to drag him out of his chair and hit him in the face.

"That's true, I can't deny that. But if I'm here, with others who can protect me, I can be of value too, however little. But if you sent me back, steal from me Bakura, my memory and indirectly my life as well. Then I will be completely and utterly defenseless." He narrowed his eyes and continued seeing how he had attention now. He knew that he was rambling but he would do right about anything to stay with Bakura, even if it required going down on his knees and beg for mercy. "I met Otogi twice now, a little to close for comfort. And I can safely say that my presence here makes no difference. He hates Bakura equally as much, he spits on anything even remotely connected to vampires. As much as he wants me dead to satisfy his ego I'm hardly top priority to him."

Bakura suddenly fell in. "Ryou is right, not only that but Otogi wants my neck. If you reject Ryou from Vampire Mountain out of fear of what Otogi will do, I will go with him, for then you should fear my presence even more."

Marik's sister nodded slowly. "I agree with Mister Morgan, it is not right to reject one while the other is allowed."

The first speaker still seemed to disagree but she held her tongue, seeing how she got little support. To add to that an older male with graying hair took off his glasses and peered at Ryou. "I agree with miss Ishtar completely, moreover I have to add that the boy has potential from what I've seen from him today." The man chuckled. "He has some spice and I duly believe that if it is in his line of intentions he would make a very capable vampire one day." The man chuckled again seeing how Ryou's face became flaming red at the compliment while Bakura just stood there next to him, barely keeping his proud grin at bay. The man leant forward and peered at him. "Young blood is always good, one must secure future generations and, should the boy be willing, he would do us a great deal of good in that field." Behind him a few vampires muttered, some appreciative and some sneering. Most just watched Ryou intently, who felt incredibly fidgety under the scrutinizing gazes, trying to make out if they agreed with the older man.

Tanaka raised his hand and said. "I think it is about time to vote, anything you would like to say before we do so? Mister Eiri?"

Ryou nodded slowly. "I suppose you people hear this every other day but." He trailed off and looked down, gathering courage for one last plea before his faith was decided. "I love Bakura, I really do and I want to spend my life with him. Before we came here to Vampire Mountain Bakura has left me for about two months, waiting for the weather conditions to improve. While he was away he wiped my memory of his existence as well. And I missed him, I didn't know what I missed, but I missed him all the same." Ryou said clumsily, trying to translate his feelings into words, but coming up short, still he bravely plowed on.

"Therefore, if you people reject me, knowing that I won't remember him is no comfort to me at all." He looked up at the interested faces of the council and got a more determined look on his face.

"Apart from that I dare say that I deserved my place here. I saved Bakura's life from Otogi, willingly let Bakura recover of his injuries in my house and also offered my hospitality to Marik Ishtar freely. Otogi came after me and possessed me, Bakura saved me from that. On the way here I've witnessed an attack from Kaiba and his henchmen and I've seen how Bakura dealt with them." Ryou narrowed his eyes. "In short, I think I have a very good inkling of what to expect if I remain here and I'm not scared. It'll be a change yes, but I'm confident that I can handle it. Furthermore, I'm willing to work here. I promise I will not just be a bother, I'll make myself useful somehow." Ryou shuffled his feet as he was stared at from thirteen different directions after what he couldn't define as either a powerful or a cheesy speech. The older men chuckled and muttered softly. "I told you, he has spice."

Then Bakura smiled. "I have nothing more to add to that." He moved closer and his arm crept around Ryou's waist as they awaited the verdict together. Bakura said softly so they wouldn't be heard. "I doubt that they'll say no, but if they do, I'll go with you. I will not leave you now." Ryou nodded mutely, he had no strength left to speak as he watched the council turn to Tanaka and communicate telepathically again.

"Ryou Eiri, the council has decided that from this day forth, you are admitted into our world, and are at any time welcome to seek refuge here in Vampire Mountain."

**I don't curse often but…FUCK, damn, what a chapter to write. I agonized over the council thing for a long time now. I tried to keep it interesting and emotional as people talking and telling stories that everybody already knows isn't very interesting off course. I hope I succeeded in keeping it interesting.**

**Please Review people.**


	18. 17, aftermath

**Chapter 17, I didn't wanted to post it this week and wait until next week but for reasons people on will understand (all hail the smex) I just didn't possess the patience to wait. Writing the smex is hard you know!**

Ryou didn't register the rumor as the council got up from their seats. Didn't register Ishizu Ishtar retreating from his mind completely. Didn't register anything until Bakura hit his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "We…I…they said…made it…you…stay…love you…me." Ryou ranted out incoherently.

Bakura grinned, and thought he would've been better off not to as he couldn't stop anymore and his grin felt as though it was going to tear his face apart any minute now. "Yes, we made it, you can stay." He shook the boy lightly. "Are you still with me, Ryou?" He asked amused as he stared at the dazed boy. Ryou shook himself from his stupor and suddenly flung his arms around Bakura as well, nearly knocking the vampire off balance. He steadied himself and held Ryou who started shaking uncontrollably and was sobbing softly in his shirt. Bakura felt for crying in his happiness too but off course he had a reputation to live up too so he bit the tears back and held Ryou tightly.

After a minute or so Ryou finally got a hold of himself and was able to communicate in a normal fashion again. He beamed up at Bakura. "Sorry, I got your shirt wet." He apologized sheepishly as he stared at the result of his sudden break-down in the form of Bakura's now wet and crinkled shirt. "It's fine, I'm not offended." Bakura grimaced as his stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. He looked at his watch. "What the! One o'clock!"

Ryou frowned. "Can't be, the trial started at 10, have we really been in here for three full hours?" He checked his own watch and the device affirmed Bakura's words. "Well, I'm hungry too, let's go eat." Ryou's eyes softened. "But let's find Mai first, I want to thank her."

Bakura nodded. "Indeed, she stood up for us." Ryou got an angry scowl on his face. "Who was that woman that wanted to kick me out just because Otogi wants me dead?"

Bakura grinned. "I have no idea and I want to keep it that way. She doesn't seem like my kind of person." The pair laughed, happy to finally be together without any strings attached and walked out the now empty room, in search of Mai. Fortunately for their poor stomachs they met her almost immediately, headed for the hall where they always ate. Ryou saw her first and called after her. "Mai, over here!"

The blond turned towards the origin of the sound and spotted the white haired males waving at her. They quickly caught up and she had to smile at the radiant Ryou. "Mai, thank you for standing up for me just now." He said softly, eyes full of sincerity. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't, it was quite welcome to give that bitch a snappy remark." Mai said carelessly and waved her hand in dismissal. "Please, don't get all mushy on me." Ryou nodded and couldn't help himself, thanking her softly on more time and actually breaking through her cool exterior and making her crack a soft smile. "You're welcome, now I don't know about you, but your emotional life story has made me hungry. I suppose Bakura's entire little gang of friends will be there?" She rolled her eyes teasingly.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know, Marik might be, Jounounchi and Yami will probably be working."

"Not that I have the idea Yami even wants to know me, but maybe that's just me." Ryou added not-so-casually.

Mai looked at him. "Yami Mouto you mean? Ignore him, he doesn't want anything to do with you."

Ryou jerked and looked over. "How can you tell? You haven't even seen us together yet!"

Bakura chuckled softly. "Mai is right, leave Yami be. He has a strong dislike, bordering hatred, for anything remotely human."

"But…why?" Ryou asked, not really understanding, after all, every vampire started their life as a human.

Bakura shrugged. "Some people want to be a vampire to escape human society, things happened to them that made them loathe anything that is human. Yami is a person like that. I've never asked him for the reason of his dislike of humans, and nor should you." Bakura warned him, and Ryou nodded. "I won't, I'll just leave him alone then."

Mai nodded as they walked into the hall. "That's probably the best thing for you to do." She smirked slightly. "Regardless of how defenseless or not you are."

"Give it a rest, I was desperate." Ryou grumbled and turned away to return a wave that Marik gave them from one of the tables. They walked over quickly, and Ryou noticed that there were only a few people around. But then he remembered that most vampires would be working at this time, they probably ate somewhere else or at another time. As they approached Marik, Ryou caught sight of another person. "Anzu!" he called out, happy to see that she had waited for him.

"How did it go?" She asked him, though his smiling face already gave the outcome away.

"It was completely horrible, but I can stay." Ryou wrapped it up. Marik smirked. "Told you!" Ryou laughed and looked at the kitchen longingly. "I'll be back soon, but I need fooooood, and pronto." He bounced off, followed by a laughing Bakura and a head-shaking Mai muttering something about immature boys and their habits.

Ryou, Bakura and Mai barely spoke when they returned to their table with plates loaded with food. They were positively too hungry to engage in any form of communication. But after they had finally contented their hungry stomachs they enjoyed in talking with their old and new friends. Ryou had the time of his life. He felt light and happy to be allowed to stay even though he was beginning to develop a head-ache, probably from Ishizu's stay in his mind and the long questioning.

He stretched out contently and glanced at Bakura again, flashing him a radiant smile again. He was acting bubbly, borderline straight out girly but he couldn't care. He was here, with Bakura, with people he liked, and life was good. He watched lazily as Marik was teasing Anzu again, they seemed to get along fine, which made Ryou happy too.

Next he glanced at Anzu, she was looking at Marik and frowning, disregarding his teasing words about her 'fine ass.' "What is it Anzu?" Ryou asked her softly.

"Marik is…I've seen him before and he just loves to rub it in that I can't remember, courtesy of him off course." Anzu grumbled.

"Hey, I never said I met you." Marik defended himself.

"The insinuations are obvious enough." Anzu put her hands in her sides and glared at Marik accusingly. "Spit it out! Where did I see you before?" Her voice was demanding and not taking no for an answer.

Marik grinned. "Fine, I admit, you met me in the Sakura-hotel in Domino." Mai grinned as well, joining in the conversation. "I'm sure there were no other persons you could _possibly_, by any _chance_ feed off?"

"What…the…hell?" Marik frowned. "What the fuck was that supposed to mean?"

Anzu playfully rolled his eyes at him and whacked him over the head. "Isn't it obvious, you dimwit?" When all she got in response was a puzzled stare she elaborated. "She's saying that I was selected on looks, not by practical means."

Marik quirked an eyebrow. "That's all? Why yes, off course that's why I chose you." Mai rolled her eyes, Bakura howled with laughter and Anzu looked as though she didn't know whether to be flattered or pissed. Ryou chuckled with Bakura. "Great way to get rid of clichés, attack the young fair maiden. Wholly oblivious in her lovely innocence." He quickly dove as Anzu lurched for him, trying to whack him as well.

She grumbled and Marik smirked in a rather disturbing manner. "Ok, you guys win, but come on! Nice ass, pretty face, curves to die for and she was sitting alone on a small table leafing through a magazine. It was her or the old fucktart that smelled like mothballs." The blond shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Anzu, who would probably have killed Marik if looks could kill. "Oh…you." She suddenly sighed and shook her head. "Well, at least I know never to talk to strangers in hotels anymore."

Ryou snickered. "I think I'm traumatized, I don't dare walking through dark alley's anymore lately." He was nudged playfully by Bakura. "Look on the bright side, you never would've met the great and almighty me if you hadn't cheerily walked down the fucking streets in the middle of the night."

Ryou chose not to answer that and stretched out. "Too casually change the subject. Is there anything to do around this place?"

Marik nodded. "Plenty. There are training grounds where you can practice right about anything from baseball to shooting with bow and arrow. A fitness area. Further down the south wing there are workshops where you can learn to bake pottery and all that domestic shit and god knows what else."

Ryou perked up at the mentioning of the workshops. "Workshops? Sounds nice. I really need to get my ass into gear. I'll go nuts if I got nothing to do."

Bakura chuckled. "Your ass into gear? I think I have a negative effect on your speech pattern little one, and other things." Now Bakura was the one wiggling his eyebrows and Ryou sighed. "You're unbearable." He smiled though, and then jumped up from his seat. "Come on Bakura, show me around a bit more! I want to see where those workshops are. Who gives those things anyway?"

Mai smiled. "People who stay here and need to work fulfill their tasks that way. It might seem stupid and childish but knowing what herbs are edible or how to kindle a fire with nothing but sticks can be damn handy at times, yes, even in this modern age."

Anzu laughed. "Let's poke around then. Are you two coming too?" She asked the two blonds that were still sitting. Mai shook her head in a declining way. "Nope, I've got paperwork to do and figure out a few more features on my phone." Anzu rolled her eyes and turned to Marik. "Sure, I'll come."

They went their separate ways as Marik and Bakura showed Ryou the way. Anzu seemed to have been here before and could find her own way as well. They spent the day wandering in the mountain, seeing what it had to offer and eating with their new-found comrades in the morning. Finally at about 8 eight in the morning Ryou and Bakura managed to get rid of all their friends that were insisting on throwing a party since Ryou was allowed to stay. "Aah, c'mon Kura, ya haven't given a party in years!" Jounounchi over-exaggerated, who had joined them later in on the night.

Bakura glared at the blond annoyed. "I said 'no' and that's final. I feel no need to clean up the mess you people leave me with. You want a party? Fine, but not in my room." He declared, crossing his arms defiantly.

Ryou smiled. He knew the real reason Bakura didn't want to give a party or make preparations for it. After all, what he had whispered in Bakura's ear at some point while they had been strolling along the boulevard, was to good for the vampire to pass up on. Bakura wanted them to be alone, and pronto.

Ryou decided to help Bakura out and yawned. "Can't you people have this argument tomorrow, I'm tired." He casually mixed himself into the conversation.

Marik and Jounounchi sputtered for a bit, while Anzu gave him a mischievous look, the girl wasn't as dense as the blonds she stood beside. "Yeah, stop throwing a tantrum, you can talk about it tomorrow, like Ryou said. Anyway, I'm out of here. I need some peace and quiet." With that Anzu marched off, dragging Marik with her, who didn't particularly seem to mind to be dragged off by the girl. Instead a rather unholy grin appeared on his features and Ryou decided it would be best to think of something else now.

He watched as Bakura got rid less easily of Jou, and eventually managed to get the both of them in their shared room. Ryou fell down on the bed and he watched lazily as Bakura locked the door and made his way over to him. "Quite the day wasn't it?" He asked as he gathered Ryou in his arms. "First that trial, then window-shopping, and to top it all off, a rather daring suggestion you made."

Ryou instantly blushed scarlet. "I want too, do you?"

"I'm your lover and more addicted to you then you'll ever comprehend, off course I do." Bakura snickered and hugged Ryou tightly, as if he were an enormous teddy-bear. He buried his nose in Ryou's soft hair. "You smell good, have I told you that already today?"

Ryou tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Today you haven't, actually. Might be because I am sweaty, and need to shower, and wash my hair. Maybe I really smell good after all that."

"You always smell good." Bakura nearly purred from somewhere in his hair. "I like it when you sweat, especially if I'm the one causing you to sweat."

"Are you coming on to me?" Ryou asked amused. He shivered when Bakura's hand slithered down over his spine, tickling him. "I thought that was what you wanted me to do." He whispered seductively in Ryou's ear.

Ryou felt so very weak when Bakura did this. "Do you even know what you do to me?" He inquired softly. Leaning into the gentle caresses Bakura bestowed upon him. "Mmh, I make you feel…" Bakura stopped for a bit, rocking Ryou back and forth gently. "Safe…yet insecure I think. Excitement I sense from you, and what's more." Bakura smiled. "I feel love."

Ryou closed his eyes as Bakura began to massage his scalp and replied in a breathy whisper. "Unconditionally, you can read me well, better than most."

Bakura chuckled. "I've been in your mind, I'm around you nearly day and night. What did you really expect? I feel your emotions as though they were my own at times."

Ryou smiled, but his smile was sad. He turned around and kissed Bakura lightly. "I wish I could say the same. But I can't read you at all, you're always one step ahead of me." He shook his head. "It's unfair, I can't read you like that at all, I want physic powers too." Ryou pouted cutely, making Bakura laugh. "I'm a coward Ryou, when it comes to emotions I'll always remain so." He played with Ryou's soft hair and looked into those adoring brown eyes, which were currently being narrowed at him.

"That's not true, you're not a coward in any way." His eyes softened. "Have you made peace with whatever bad things happened in your life? Just say yes or no."

Bakura thought about it. Had he? In a strange and twisted sense he was grateful to Otogi. If the vampaneze had never targeted him he might never have become a vampire. His life had been hellish in the beginning, while he lived in the same, yet completely different world from anyone he knew. As if he was torn apart between two different life styles and races without really belonging anywhere. Yet, life had begun to brighten as his body had started to mature. He knew now that he wouldn't trade in his vampiric life for a human one for all the gold in the world. It wasn't just the strength or long age that drew him. More than that, the danger, adventure and the life style were what appealed to him.

Bakura was born in a time where he knew that as a human he would've been glad to have food on the table everyday. There was no place for adventure or curiosity in the life he had originally been born into. But by some strange faith or coincidence, whichever one preferred, he had been thrown into another living. One he had come to love. He had made his peace with that alright. The second truly hard blow had been the death of Sisi, his first lover. He supposed he had partially made his peace with that. He had never forgiven the Kaiba's but Ryou's presence, huddled up in his arms, proved that he no longer put a stranglehold on every emotion connecting with love.

He stared at Ryou, who was patiently waiting for an answer. He wondered what a third blow, to loose Ryou, would do to him. He decided not to think about that too much before he would get paranoid. "Yes." He answered simply, in response to Ryou's question.

"Then you're not a coward." Ryou decided. Bakura chuckled again. "I will have to trust you on that little one." He cocked his head, changing the subject to what he wanted to discuss all day now. "Say, about that idea of yours, still in for it? And remember…"

"I know, I know, nothing I'm not ready for, but I really think that on a physical level our relationship's speed equals that of a snail." He smiled. "If you want me the way I want you, then make love to me tonight." He whispered huskily.

Bakura chuckled deeply. Ryou had no idea what he was asking for. He disentangled himself from their shared embrace and pushed Ryou down on the bed so he lay vulnerable. "Hell, I want you, oh how I want you."

Ryou shivered and watched as Bakura dipped down, claiming his lips as his own.

Later that morning Ryou stretched out, and winced a little. He cracked his eyes open and opened the curtains of the nearby window slightly, satisfied when the sun was already gone. It was still too early to get out though -it was always too early to get out of bed when Bakura was pressed up against him- and he nestled back in Bakura's arms again. Again he winced, why was he feeling that small stab of pain whenever he moved his ass and back?

He smiled as the memories of the previous night flooded back to him. The mere thought of their activities made heat race through his body. He cuddled against the sleeping Bakura some more, taking his time to mentally relive their earlier passion. Every teasing touch, seductive whisper and adoring look set Ryou's heart and soul on fire. It had been perfect, despite his initial fright and apprehension of not being able to please.

Ryou looked at Bakura, judging by the screams and moans the other had let loose and the way he was sleeping with a contented smile on his face now were enough for Ryou to lay his fears to rest. He wondered about what would happen now. He was at all times welcome here now, and he appreciated it. Ryou supposed that he could stay here for awhile, much like a holiday after a bumpy time in his life. He snickered to himself, and had that life ever been bumpy lately.

He knew though that he would absolutely have to return as soon as possible if he still wanted any chance of passing his exams, but life was so promising here. Not only that, but he also wondered about Otogi. Sometimes he got the notion that Bakura was being a tad to overprotective, but still. The warnings and absolute finality in Bakura's voice whenever the vampire spoke about the vampaneze were hard to disregard.

Ryou frowned. It had been a close call the first time he had met Otogi, he still tried to banish their second meeting from his mind…would a third be lethal? Bakura had already declared that he would stay with Ryou at all costs, which was wholly to Ryou's satisfaction. But would the vampire be strong enough if Otogi snuck up on them again? Ryou didn't know. He remembered all too well how beaten up Bakura had been when he had first seen him. He remembered vaguely that he had seen Bakura a few minutes before he had heard the screams, standing in the middle of the road, tall and proud. Yet even then Ryou had taken note of his torn clothing, but thought nothing of it.

He sighed softly. Otogi was making his life difficult, how annoying. He looked at Bakura when he felt the strong form against him stirring. He smiled as Bakura stirred again and extended a hand to brush a few strands of hair from his face. Bakura couldn't see his face from their current position so a soft whisper caressed the air. "Are you awake, Ryou?"

"If I say 'no', can I stay in bed longer?" Ryou replied amused.

Bakura smirked and stretched out. "Not on your life, what are you worrying about?"

"How did you know I was worrying?" Ryou asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought you said you didn't read my mind."

"I don't, but you were tossing and turning. I know you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Ryou said softly.

"It's ok, I was in the process of waking up anyway I think." Bakura chuckled. "Any regrets about yesterday?" He asked, suddenly serious.

Ryou frowned. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, I thought it was customary for the person taking virginity to say that the evening-after." Bakura replied, snickering slightly.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yes, I wish I had never met you, how dare you rape me and take my virginity like that." He whacked Bakura over the head. "Off course I have no regrets, you big silly." He snuggled some more with Bakura. "It was wonderful."

"Wonderful mh? Good thing it wasn't a one time thing then." Bakura ventured with innuendo lacing his voice. Ryou laughed gaily. "Indeed, however, I need to replenish some energy before I can go for another round."

Bakura nodded. "Me too, are you coming to the village with me today? I need some blood soon."

"You got me, don't you?" Ryou said, sounding a little dejected. Bakura snorted. "Eversince when did you appreciate being bitten all the time."

Ryou turned red. "I don't, but I thought you'd appreciate not having to run for a meal every now and then."

"Just admit it, you think it's kinky."

Ryou sputtered and turned red. "What is with you today?" He muttered before quickly changing the subject. "If we're going to the village anyway, are we going to that place we went before? When we first arrived?"

"The Daishi family? If you like. Unless you're afraid that Maki will promptly molest me, and you." Bakura grinned at the thought of the young girl.

"Maki…Maki." Ryou pondered. "Ow wait, the little red-head that glomped you when she saw you."

"…She did what?" Bakura asked stupidly.

Ryou turned red. "I'm sorry, I spent too much time on the internet, it's a term used for something that is a cross between a tackle and a hug, generally only used online.

"Heavens, you sound like Mai. Anyway." Bakura smirked and continued about the topic of Maki. "I think she's got a crush on me."

Ryou huffed. "I'm pretty darn sure about it."

Bakura chuckled and petted Ryou's head, amused by Ryou's jealousy and how he grabbed Bakura tight. "Relax lover. She's just 14, besides." He captured Ryou's lips in a chaste kiss. "I only have eyes for you." He absently fiddled with Ryou's hair. "But alright, we'll go there." Warm arms squeezed gently before Bakura got out of bed. Ryou heaved himself up to ogle Bakura's fine figure and long legs. Bakura smirked as he realized he was being looked at. He turned slightly and stretched out. "I look good enough to eat don't I?" He smirked, full of confidence.

Ryou chuckled. "I'm supposed to be the one ending up eaten." Bakura pulled him up. "And eat you I shall, but not right now."

Soon the pair strolled out of the castle, towards the little village. No sooner had they reached the other shore across the lake when the sound of a horn was heard. Bakura smiled slightly as Ryou turned around amazed. "What was that?" He asked.

"A warning sign, there are humans near." Bakura said and pulled on Ryou's arm. "Come on, I'll show you."

Ryou led Bakura guide him up the mountain until they had reached a few rocks from which they could easily hide. Bakura pointed down. "Do you see them?" He asked softly.

Ryou nodded. Indeed a party of about eight persons was coming into view. Their clothing suggested that they were hikers, probably on a vacation. "They picked the wrong place to hike too." Ryou remarked. "What's going to happen to them now?"

"A few of the guards will jump down and wipe their memory of ever being here or meeting anyone. They'll be put somewhere far away from here, or given a mental suggestion not to come this way." Bakura answered, he found that Ryou's questions pleased him more as time went by, he knew damn much and he had never realized it. Ryou was boosting his ego.

Ryou himself peered down at the party, they seemed to be unaware of the fact that they were being watched by god knows how many people. He looked up when he saw a blur in the corner of his eyes. Several jumped down, towards the party that halted as they caught sight of the new arrivals. They were all dressed the same in clothing that was aimed to move around in the mountains. The dominant colors of the clothing were green and grey so they easily blended in with the world around them. "Are those the guards?" Ryou asked his companion softly.

"Yep, they have something to do today, lucky them." Ryou snorted and Bakura chuckled in response. He moved closer and let his arms slid around Ryou's waist, pressing the boy close as they watched the drama unfold.

Two of the men from the party had drawn a gun and called out to the vampires. "Who are you?" The inquiry echoed through the silence. "We wish you no harm, we're merely hikers like yourself." One of the vampires replied. The vampires all held their arms up in a non-threatening motion, conveying their good intentions.

The humans seemed satisfied and they put their guns away, letting the vampires approach them. It happened relatively fast after that. Three of the vampires approached further while the rest kept their distance and even from his position high above them, Ryou could feel the mind controlling power emanate from them.

He let out a strangled cry and dove behind the rock, as if it would protect him. Bakura laughed softly and joined Ryou, protectively pulling him close and shielding Ryou from the other vampires. When the force subsided he nudged Ryou, who lay curled up in his arms. "It's over, you can look now." Bakura told him, finding the situation funny for some reason.

Ryou perked up his head and peered down. All members of the party were lying still on the ground. More of the guards walked closer and they picked up the motionless bodies while chatting with eachother. Soon they all vanished behind the mountain, without doubt bringing the humans to a spot where they could safely awaken.

Bakura stood up and stretched out. "Let's go Ryou, show's over."

Ryou nodded, trying to shake himself into full alertness again. He grabbed Bakura's hand and lazily let Bakura lead him. "When do you want to go back Ryou?" Bakura suddenly asked as they strolled into the small settlement.

"Maybe in a month or so, I can't stay much longer than that." Ryou answered.

"Alright, in a month it is." Bakura smiled at Ryou and pulled him close.

**This chapter seemed…stupid to me. I needed this chapter to just talk the story together…I suppose the people on will find it more intriguing than those on due to guidelines.**

**Instead of editing the lemony bits out like I did before, I decided to leave space open for it and writing the smex in a different story, these lemony parts will only be edited in on as it is allowed there…I'm nuts, I know.**


	19. 18, rumors

**Next chapter, ready for reading. On another quick note. Updates might take a little longer the incoming month (maybe two) this because I'll be going on vacation soon so it's gonna be hard posting from across the world unless they have internet access. I'll see what I can do but I promise nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, stretching out. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at feeling nothing but crumpled sheets beside him, where he wanted Bakura to lay. "What time is it?" Ryou groggily muttered to himself. A quick glance on his wristwatch lying beside him on the nightstand told him it was eight a clock in the evening. He wondered where Bakura was, but then remembered that he was probably already working, herding sheep as he had been assigned to do.

Ryou got up from bed and a note on the coffee table confirmed his suspicion. _I'm out herding sheep, I'll be back by sunrise, love Bakura._

Ryou smiled, who would've thought that being in love with a vampire and living in his world would be so mundane at times? Not that he minded, adventure was nice but life didn't always have to be one big adventure.

Ryou quickly dressed and opened the window, it was March 24 now, and a gentle breeze caressed his face and made his hair whip across his face gently. He wondered where Bakura would go with his flock of sheep today, somewhere near the villages he reckoned. He decided to go and find Bakura after breakfast.

Upon entering the dining area he spotted Yami and two of his new friends already there: Marik and Anzu. As usual the two seemed to be bickering. Ever since the day they had met all they seemed to do was continuously face off in a verbal battle, hoping to get the other so dumbstruck they'd be at a loss of words, even worse, they seemed to be flirting with eachother relentlessly.

Ryou stuck his hand up to the pair before he walked over to pick his food and then returning to his friends.

"Morning guys." Ryou said as he sat down with a plate of food in front of his nose." As usual he completely ignored Yami, who gladly returned the favor. It was as though they were invisible to eachother. Ryou wasn't happy at ignoring someone so coldly, but apparently it was the way Yami preferred it. And Ryou preferred ignoring eachother over fighting with eachother. He noticed though how Yami looked very annoyed at being in the presence of two human beings now.

"Morning Ryou, Anzu and I were just discussing the virtues of a vibrator." Marik happily said. Ryou nearly choked on his food. "Marik please, its 8.30 in the evening!" he said exasperated.

Anzu smirked. "Don't need one, have my finger." She held up her finger and moved it back and forth quickly to illustrate her point.

Ryou shook his head, waiting for the flirty answer that was sure to follow Anzu's slutty remark. "Stroll down my room sometime, I'll show you how it's really done, rookie."

"A rookie? Me? That would be _your_ position!" Anzu boasted, she was indeed a virgin, but it was all just about messing around anyway. She wasn't exactly sure why she allowed, heck, even returned, the slutty come-on's and flirting. It was flattering in a way she supposed. Marik already had his response ready off course, he always had. "Ha, this coming from the lovely virgin, you're 16, get a grip."

"I have a grip, and a modern background." Anzu smiled sweetly.

"Oh, nasty. Isn't she just fucking hot when she says that?" Marik smirked in an unholy manner and elbowed Ryou in his side.

"Ow, leave me out of this, it's far too early for your…bickering." Almost Ryou had said something else, but it was positively to early to be engaged in such conversations. He took a sip of his orange juice when someone else plopped down next to him. He smiled. "Morning, eerm, evening Mai, are you coming to save my life from these two imbeciles?"

Mai smirked and leant over, smacking both Marik and Anzu on their heads. "Get a room, lovebirds, and do the world a big favor."

Marik huffed. "When Bakura starts to fucking frenzy Ryou you're drooling all over them but some innocent flirting is too much for you, what the fuck?" Anzu just smirked and finger-combed her messed up hair. "Shut up, lover-boy." She teased.

Ryou rolled his eyes and turned to Mai, she seemed rather troubled, looking off into space while restlessly drumming her fingers on the table. "Is something the matter Mai?" He asked her.

Mai jerked slightly, thrown back in reality by his soft question. "Yes, yes, some trouble in the council in regards to…some issues." She said evasively.

"What issues?" Marik answered, leaning in as he was obviously hoping for a juicy gossip. Mai rolled her eyes at him. "Not your concern, Ishtar."

"Aaawww, c'mon, I'm sure such a pretty lass as you would…"

Mai narrowed her eyes and interrupted in a threatening tone. "Careful now, you idiot."

Anzu fake gasped and clasped her hand over her heart. "But Marik…don't you love me anymore!" She said dramatically.

Ryou turned to Mai as the flirting and teasing started again, Anzu nor Marik seemed to be interested into what had Mai so troubled, but Ryou's curious nature was kicking in again. Yami had finished his breakfast now and as soon as he had left with a quiet goodbye and a small smile towards anything vampiric Ryou leaned over to Mai. "Can't you tell me anything about it?" He asked her politely.

Mai shook her head in a declining way. "I'm sorry Ryou, everything that happens in the council is confidential to any of the other vampires, much less outsiders like yourself."

"I understand, I was wondering though if it has anything to do with those rumors going round lately."

Mai frowned. "Which one? There are always some rumors floating around here."

"The ones about vampanezen, that their killing would be becoming excessively much." Ryou said, he had heard this rumor going round and it sent shivers up his spine. He had no qualms anymore at being snagged by a vampire…but a vampaneze. Ryou knew all to well what those beings were capable off.

Mai's frown intensified, which was not a beautiful sight on her normally self-assured features. "Those are just rumors, don't be bothered by them." Ryou nodded and let the subject rest, but he got the feeling Mai hadn't been honest with him…not at all.

He put on a polite smile to hide how his mind was working overtime to figure out what the hell was going on lately and how to relate the rumors to the truth. He stretched out and stood up after finishing his breakfast. "I'm going to trace down Bakura, I'll see you guys later."

Mai nodded and opened her purse. "Here, to trade, I'm sure you'll make Bakura happy with it." Ryou laughed and took the candy. It was one of the few things that were completely and only made by vampires. The long sticks were made by a secret recipe, full of nutrients and vitamins, and lovely sweet as well. They were so handy since the biggest could replace an entire meal when on a journey. They were easy to take with you and didn't get bad either.

Ryou put the sticks in his own bag and walked out after thanking Mai. It was another strange thing to mull over. For some strange reason Mai seemed to favor Bakura, but it was beyond him why. Mai wasn't the type of person to hand out presents out of the kindness of her heart and Bakura was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Yet she held a strange kind of affection for Bakura, bordering that of a mother's love. Ryou had the strange idea that those two had a long history together, but of what kind he didn't know. Mai wouldn't answer his questions and Bakura…he didn't know if Bakura would either. He stepped outside and gazed at the star filled sky for a moment. Bakura had never told him anything about his past. In response, Ryou kept his own past to himself as well, afraid that Bakura might not be interested. It was a silly and foolish way to think, but unfortunately it was the way it was.

He shook the thoughts for now, concentrating on finding Bakura first. It shouldn't be too hard, Ryou figured. Vampires might have the ability to hide themselves from him, sheep certainly didn't. He walked towards the largest village with the most children. There was a nice plain there where the human children often played, Bakura would like it there.

Off course the vampire wanted the candy, but Ryou also knew he had a great affection for children. Ryou had seen him playing catch, hide and seek or lift the children up on his shoulders on several occasions. Children, even shy ones, always seemed to feel comfortable around the vampire who was often (unreasonably) perceived by grown ups as dangerous and strange.

"Strange, strange Bakura." Ryou muttered softly, the other was so full of surprises Ryou sometimes wondered if he would ever completely understand him.

Ryou reached a ledge from which he could view his destination. If he looked down in the distance he saw the lights of the houses of the village stretching out, and closer by there was a grassy plain. On it many small white bolls of wool were slowly moving around except for one, one that had a human form and sat still on a rock. Ryou gave out a cry to announce his presence and Bakura looked up, waving at him.

Ryou smiled and returned the gesture before following the steep path down to Bakura. He ran up to him and leaped into his arms. "Hi, Bakura, why didn't you wake me before you left?"

"You were sleeping so cutely, I didn't want to disturb you." Bakura responded as he held Ryou tight. He was about to heave Ryou up for a kiss when someone else demanded attention.

Meeeeh. A sheep pushed against his leg and Ryou laughed. "Aw, he wants a hug too."

Bakura snickered. "Well he can't, you're mine." He shooed the sheep off. "Go find your own lover, fur ball." The sheep bleated again and pushed against Ryou's bag. "I think it smells the candy in it." Ryou said and petted the sheep on the head.

Bakura fixed on his most limpid eyes, which was very disturbing on that usually smirking self-assured face. "Why won't you ever pet ME like that?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I pet you like that every chance I get." He reached up and ruffled Bakura's hair. Bakura smirked and grasped Ryou's arm. He jumped off his rock and easily took Ryou in the head-lock, scaring the curious sheep away in the process. "Don't mess with the do." He smirked as Ryou made an odd strangled kind of sound. "Bakura! Let me go!"

"Say please." Bakura snickered sadistically.

Ryou gritted his teeth and responded. "Fuck you!"

"Please do." Bakura responded lightly, and Ryou felt his face heat up at the thought, though that might have been because of his position in Bakura's headlock as well.

"Bakura, you're hurting me now, please let go." He pleaded softly.

Bakura immediately let him go, plopping down in the grass next to Ryou who rubbed his now sore arm. Bakura watched him with a tad of worry. "I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?" He asked, worry and a tad of shame evident in his voice.

Ryou smiled. "I won't break, Bakura, I'm not made out of porcelain."

Bakura snorted. "You'd be amazed how many human bones I've accidentally broken, especially as a kid." A shadow seemed to pass over Bakura's face for a moment, but it disappeared so quickly Ryou deemed it his imagination.

Before he could question it anyway he suddenly heard voices crying out behind him. Bakura instantly smiled and jumped to his feet, waving his arms frantically, indicating where he was to the village children that were approaching.

Their young voices were calling out Bakura's name and as they approached quickly Ryou dug into his bag. "Here, Mai gave these to me." He handed Bakura the sweet vampire candy that were simply called sweet-sticks. Bakura took the candy and watched the young ones run in their direction. "Thanks, I hope they have cinnamon-sticks with them." Ryou had to laugh at Bakura's childish behavior. Sometimes the vampire truly was a child.

"Bakuraaaaah!" The children reached them and Ryou had to smile as Bakura jumped up and launched himself at the children. He grabbed the girl that had called his name and swung her around while she laughed giddily. She stumbled around a bit before regaining her balance after he had set her down and Bakura gave the rest of the young children that were begging for the same treatment what they wanted. Eventually when they all had their round the kids grabbed the sweets they had brought and started trading with the vampire.

"I want that one." A boy enthusiastically pointed at the candy that lay beside Bakura. Ryou had to smile at Bakura who traded happily with the children and played with them. Ryou couldn't help himself and joined in the fun, making Bakura laugh. "You want to trade as well?"

"Neh, it's for the kids." Ryou smiled and then yelped awkwardly as two girls pulled on his sleeve, nearly knocking him off balance. "Who are you?" One of them, with big dark eyes asked him. Before Ryou could think of answering the girl turned to Bakura. "Kuraaah! Who is that man?"

Bakura nearly choked with laughter as he heard Ryou being referred to as a man. "He's just a boy and his name is Ryou. He's a really good friend of mine." Bakura answered and winked at Ryou who looked insulted at the 'boy' comment. He didn't say anything about it though as long as the children were there, but once they had left he smacked Bakura on the head. "I'm not a boy."

"You're 16, off course you are." Bakura answered lazily, enjoying to vex Ryou this way. Ryou just snorted. "Where does that leave you? You're just an overgrown child yourself at times."

Bakura shrugged. "Hey, you're as old as you feel. And I do not feel like an old fart." He launched himself forward to pull Ryou in a hug, but the boy jumped away. "Come and get me!" Bakura immediately smirked in a disturbing way. "Now you're mine." He jumped up and followed Ryou in hot pursuit. Ryou counted his steps as he ran away from Bakura. 1…2…3 "I'm coming Ryou."

4…5…6 He sped up, feeling how Bakura was closing in on him.

7…8…9…10 "Come on, speed up a little, slowpoke."

11…12…13 Ryou jumped behind the rock Bakura had been sitting on when he had first seen him this evening. "Ack, go away, scary guy." Ryou joked as he circled the stone to stay out of Bakura's grasp. Bakura circled along with Ryou for about three rounds before suddenly, without warning he turned. Before Ryou could get away he had already sprinted towards him. Ryou laughed giddily when warm, yet strong, arms ensnared him, pulling him down to the ground where Bakura continued to molest him.

Ryou's eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the fleeting kisses on his neck

He slung his arms around Ryou and placed his head on Ryou's shoulder, holding him possessively. "Ok, spit it out, love. You want to ask me something." Bakura challenged while keeping a close eye on his sheep. He had already noticed something was bothering Ryou, as he always did.

Ryou nodded and swallowed the sweet he was munching on. "I do…you know me too well." Bakura laughed. "You always say that, but it's still better than not knowing you well at all."

Ryou smiled and leaned into Bakura. "It wasn't a complaint." He was shaken lightly, indicating he could still voice his question, so he did. "I was wondering, what do you know about that rumor of vampanezen killing excessively much lately? Mai said it was nothing but she was hiding something I'm sure."

Bakura sighed and was quiet for awhile. He had wondered when Ryou would question him about this rumor. He knew more than most did, as Mai had a tendency to vent to him. She knew he would keep his trap shut, but to Ryou. "I'll tell you, but for heaven's sake don't spill anything to others, I'm already defiling Mai's trust by telling you."

Ryou's polite nature demanded he'd tell Bakura that he didn't have to tell, however, curiosity won out and he kept quiet. "That rumor is true Ryou, not only that, but they're multiplying. Their numbers are growing." Bakura sighed. "There are indications that they are preparing for war but those are just rumors."

Ryou shivered. "But…they multiply in number? Why now all of a sudden? From what I've gathered around here it takes a lot to be allowed to be a vampire, do vampanezen simply allow anyone?"

"That's the odd thing, they didn't in the past. Now it seems they're just rounding up any power-hungry, revenge-seeking human they can find." Bakura sighed. "Its not hard you know. You'd be amazed how often people will kill just for the promise of long life and strength that makes them feel superior."

"I'm…frightened by it a bit." Ryou confessed.

Bakura nodded and pulled Ryou tight. "Don't worry, I will not leave you alone." He smirked. "If any second rank vampaneze without proper training can think he can win of me, let him try and I'll kick his ass six ways from Sunday."

"It's ok then. And what of Otogi?" Ryou continued.

"Who knows, I doubt he'll come back anytime soon though."

Ryou turned to face Bakura, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a kiss. "How so?"

"Since vampanezen are causing us so much problems lately we have some spies here and there that monitor the movements of most vampanezen." Ryou was hugged tightly and a larger hand closed over his own. "Many of them are heading towards America. Good chance that Otogi is there too."

"America? What would they be doing there?" Ryou wondered.

"I don't know, my guess though, talking, plotting. Scheming for a way to finish vampires off."

Ryou stared at the bright stars above him. "Is it always like this? Is their really a war going on, I don't really understand how vampires and vampanezen regard eachother."

"Poorly, vampanezen loathe vampires with a passion, while most vampires merely want to be left alone. But that is changing too." Bakura explained.

"Go on." Ryou urged him.

"Vampires have been low in numbers about fifty years ago. Most old vampires died and for some reason not enough new ones came, our race was basically vanishing. All over the world councils voiced their concerns and vampires were urged everywhere to look hard for humans with the potential of becoming a vampire." Bakura smiled. "That's how Marik ended up as a vampire, I turned him, did you know that?"

"I didn't, but I sort of figured it." Ryou responded. "But what does that have to do with the way vampires and vampanezen …hate eachother?"

"Both our races have hated eachother for millennia, but now there was a whole new generation of vampires all of a sudden. Young vampires, whose human relatives were still alive. How did you think they felt about vampanezen raging about and causing a lethal threat to their loved ones?"

"Not all too positive I imagine, so instead of drawing back and keep quiet they more or less wanted to fight." Ryou guessed and Bakura grinned. "That's about it." He sighed. "Even though most human relatives have passed away from that generation, it's to late to stop now what was started then. The signs are obvious, vampanezen want war. They know how to evoke it as well, simply killing out in the open."

Ryou shivered. "I really chose the wrong timeframe to be born in didn't I?"

Bakura chuckled. "There's always something bad going on, but yes, these are unsure times. But we shouldn't dwell on it now. The weather is getting warm, it's peaceful and safe here, we're together. Let's think about happier things." Bakura lectured.

"Like how your sheep are getting away again?"

Bakura cursed and chased after his elusive sheep again. "I really need a shepherd-dog."

Ryou laughed. "It's so pleasant here, I'll miss it."

Bakura tilted his head as he skidded to a stop before Ryou, panting from his chase. "You're going back soon?"

"Have too, I want my diploma. You'll come with me right?" Ryou asked anxiously. Somewhere deep inside he was still afraid of being left alone. It was a character trade he despised and trampled upon but he just couldn't get rid of it.

"Sure, I'll be your mental support. When do you want to leave, you know I'd follow you to the end of the world and back." Bakura smiled, Ryou was so insecure at times. The boy should know by now that he would never be left alone, especially with Otogi still being a threat. Bakura sometimes wondered if he was being to overprotective, but before he could even start berating himself for being paranoid he would remember how Ryou had already become the victim of Otogi's insanity once. He had nearly lost the boy that day that Otogi had found Ryou's home, he would not let that happen again.

"How about Monday?" Ryou proposed.

"Monday it is." Bakura agreed with him.

Ryou looked around everywhere those last three days. He had grown attached to this place and he had the feeling that no matter what, he would be visiting here more often. He felt comfortable and accepted among people that weren't even his own race, it was ironic, but true.

Still, as much as life seemed peaceful around here, the vampires were slightly edgy. Ryou had noticed it before but now Bakura had told him about the threat vampanezen were forming he understood it more. Just like he understood more of the rumors he heard here and there. He noticed how many vampires were apprehensive about telling him much.

It seemed to Ryou that vampires much preferred their own little world, as though they would prefer to just ignore there was a world beyond what they knew and were familiar with. He found that most vampires were in no way interested in him or his normal life style. Somehow, when he had gotten here, he had been afraid of being looked at and pestered with questions all day long. Instead he was simply accepted, no questions, no curiosity, nothing that indicated they were even aware of him.

It wasn't as if he was despised for what and who he was like Yami did, but it was still strange to him. But he also remembered what Bakura had told him. Becoming a vampire was not something anyone did. You had to be different from the masses, the life these people had chosen for themselves was harder than it seemed on first glance. Vampires had to be strong physically, mentally and be able to keep their true nature a secret. How did you do that? Ryou wondered. With the exception of Vampire Mountain and it's foreign equivalents there was no place in the world where they could stay longer than at the very most five years before it would notice that the person didn't age. Not only that, but even vampires needed money to get around. Off course, jobs in the daylight were absolutely out of the question.

Ryou figured that he could be lucky in that aspect if he ever became a vampire. It was his wish to become an artist. Nobody needed to know when, where or how an artist worked as long as the job could be done.

Ryou shook himself from his thoughts abruptly. Tomorrow he would leave, back home, go to school, hopefully get his diploma. What was he doing plotting how to get money if he were a vampire? He shivered and looked at Bakura who was walking beside him, talking to Marik. Bakura wanted him to become a vampire, which was logical, and Ryou didn't have much objections either. It was alluring to live this way, but…could he do it? If the time came that he would have to decide between a human life and a vampiric one, what would happen?

Ryou didn't know, he didn't want to know right now either. With effort he focused on his current company, forcing those looming thoughts back to that small place in his mind where he had condemned those thoughts to stay.

"…The latest rumor?" Ryou shook himself back to reality. "What? Sorry, what did you say Marik?"

The Egyptian smirked. "I said: 'have you heard the latest rumor.'"

"No…apparently I haven't." Ryou was debating whether or not Marik was serious with him but before he got a chance to find out Bakura pulled on the other's long bangs of hair. "Stop fucking scaring him. Ryou, have you even been listening to us the last five minutes?" Bakura asked, seeing how Ryou seemed clueless to what Bakura meant.

"No, I was lost in thought for a bit, sorry." He apologized, turning red.

Bakura laughed and ruffled Ryou's hair. "You silly little thing." He reached over and kissed Ryou softly, prying the boy's lips open. Ryou moaned softly and hit his arms around Bakura, or at least, he would've. Instead two strong hands pulled his arms back and Ryou whined as he was pulled back, away from Bakura. "No whining, I didn't come with you two just to see you two going at it."

Ryou huffed as his arms were released. "You're just jealous you don't have a lover. Speaking of which, when are you and Anzu announcing the wedding?" Ryou shot back cleverly.

Now it was Marik's turn to huff. "What the fuck makes you think I'm in love with that idiotic girl?"

Bakura coughed to mask his grin. "Where do you want me to fucking start?" Marik muttered darkly as they made their way to the shopping mall in the mountain and Ryou and Bakura glanced at eachother knowingly before Ryou remembered something. "But, what was Marik saying to scare me?"

Marik opened his mouth but Bakura elbowed him in the side. "You be fucking quiet, no-one needs to hear your horror stories." Ignoring Marik's offended sputtering he turned to Ryou. "Remember those rumors I told you about."

Ryou nodded. "About vampanezen and all you mean?"

Bakura nodded. "New reports came in. It seems that it got a bit out of hand in Domino not so long ago. Five humans were found dead and drained of blood. The police are investigating the case."

"Unwanted attention for vampires, hm?" Ryou said, feeling uneasy by having something like that happened so close to his home.

Marik joined in. "Yeah well, we went all Harry Potter like on the cops, wiping some memories and all. The thing is, if this fucking keeps happening we'll be in big shit, apparently since this thing made the fucking newspaper, hell even the news."

Ryou nodded, he understood all to well what this meant. Bakura spoke up again. "Hopefully it's a one time thing. The humans found dead have been identified as criminals. We suspect that the humans tried to rob the vampanezen and the vampanezen let the situation get…slightly out of hand."

Ryou shivered. "I'm scared going back now." He admitted softly and Bakura's hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Don't be, you can't spend your life running away from danger, besides, I'm with you."

Ryou smiled and Bakura smiled back, just as they leaned in for another kiss Marik sighed over exaggerated and pulled them away from eachother by the collar. "Get a fucking room!"

"Ask Anzu to marry you." Ryou retorted and launched himself at Bakura anyway.

The rest of their trip in the shopping mall where they got themselves some necessities to make the journey back to Domino. Marik kept on sulking for the heck of it and when he had finally left them the two white haired individuals had burst out laughing. "I really do wonder when something is going to happen between those two though." Ryou said thoughtfully.

Bakura smiled and loosely wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist as they walked to their own room. "Who knows? I wouldn't worry about it too much, they're not exactly shy persons, either of them. They'll be fine."

Ryou nodded and smiled. "I love you." He said softly and placed his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura felt fuzzier then he wanted to admit at Ryou's words, he wasn't a fuzzy person for gods' sake. "I love you too, darling." Ok, so maybe he was. "And don't you worry about those vampanezen, I'll take good care of my damsel in distress."

Ryou gasped and pressed his hands to his heart, pretending to faint in Bakura's arms. "Ow, please, mighty brave prince on the white horse, come and save my life."

Both laughed and entered their room. They'd be leaving early in the evening tomorrow and still needed to pack.

They were up early the next evening. "We got everything don't we?" Ryou asked while surveying their empty looking room. Bakura reached up from rummaging in his bag. "I would think so, unless you want to take that lovely painting of…what the hell is that anyway?" Bakura squinted at the painting that served as the sole decoration in their small room and was the same in any room in the mountain.

Ryou joined Bakura and stared at the painting too. "It looks a bit like a…penguin."

"A purple penguin?" Bakura asked incredulously.

Ryou laughed. "Maybe it's a mutated penguin, though it could be an elephant too, now I'm looking at it."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "What the fuck are we discussing? Come on, let's grab some breakfast, say goodbye and be on our way.

Ryou nodded happily.

**I know the chapters are a bit boring lately, but it can't be all action or hot steaming romance. I needed to bring in the rumor stuff about Vampanezen, which indicates a new part of my story. I'm still not entirely pleased with it, I feel like it has come far to abrupt, but maybe that's just me. And I absolutely wanted all the Anzu/Marik flirting, I sort of craved it.**

**The thing in the beginning about the vibrators cough see what fellow students in my school do to me. You try not to write this when you're quietly making your schoolwork, minding your own business and some very blonde chick goes 'WHAT, you have a VIBRATOR!' at you all of a sudden. And the finger comment was actually something a classmate of mine said too…yes, my brain broke too.**

**The painting stuff…I hate my art teacher with a passion, he sees art in what I would clearly define as 'junk' or 'blob' and he made me screw up my project (not to say I'm good with art, but still) I blame it on being it being very late at the moment, all of it smirk**

I meant that the food would still be edible, this is what my dictionary gave as the proper translation but I'm still not sure about it.


	20. 19 arguing, studying and a phonecall

**Much apologies for the very late update. I have been on my holiday and though I have finished up to chapter 25 at this point I was unable to post this due to the fact that this thing needed some revising. I assure everyone that the long wait was a one time thing, after this the updates will follow their customary two week update again. If you guys are lucky and I have enough spare time left even every week.**

**Oh, also, if you're on the lemon will be written when my jetlag stops bugging me so you know what to expect if you see a revision for chapter 19**

The journey back was not as hard as the journey on their way to Vampire Mountain had been. Though they were caught in a few rainstorms the weather had changed for the better over all. The cold had given way for the gentle warmth of spring, not too hot and not too cold either. Everywhere life was starting anew. Trees unfurled fresh, green leaves, flowers bloomed and birds were whistling away happily everywhere.

It wasn't surprising that it took Ryou and Bakura much a much shorter amount of time to reach the bus stop that would bring them back to Domino.

Ryou watched lazily as they took the bus back. He was lying stretched out, half-lying on Bakura's lap, watching the world pass him by and watching the night sky lighting up just the tiniest bit, announcing that the sun would rise in about an hour or so. "Almost home." He murmured. And then thought of something. "Where do you live Bakura?"

Bakura looked up, swallowing a piece of the sweet-stick he was munching on. "I have a small apartment in Domino, as well as an apartment in Tokyo." He smiled. "I also have a small house in London that I own. I don't come there often though. It's in the care of a young single woman with a child. She can live there for free as long as she keeps the place clean, which she does."

Ryou turned around. "London?"

Bakura nodded. "That's where I come from, the house I'm talking about is the very house I've been born into. It was passed on to me after my parents died, but by that time I already lived in Japan."

"That's odd." Ryou mused softly.

"What is?" Bakura questioned.

Ryou smiled and answered. "That we're both from Europe, you from England, me from the Netherlands." Ryou cocked his head. "I left there when I was ten though."

Bakura smiled. "Strange coincidence indeed. It has been awhile for me as well. Mai is quite the world traveler, she took me to Japan on a young age when I was…" Bakura suddenly cut off. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Ryou said softly.

"No it isn't, it's fucked up, I trust you Ryou, never doubt that and yet I can't, not yet. I…" He was shushed in his violent outburst by Ryou's slender finger against his mouth. "I haven't shared much with you either, we're both to blame, don't worry about it." Ryou murmured and relaxed against Bakura, his left hand seeking out Bakura's. "Patience, patience." He chided gently.

Bakura's chest expanded slightly as the vampire sighed. "I hurt you by hiding myself away from you so anxiously, I'm aware of that."

Ryou picked his words carefully. "I want you to share your life with me, I believe it would also make you feel better. But I don't wish to pressure you into it, when you feel like it, on your terms. I can wait Bakura, I'm patient enough."

"That doesn't change the fact that it hurts you that I'm not sharing it with you."

"True." Ryou admitted. "But it's not you who's hurting me, it's my own curiosity and…insecurity I guess."

Bakura frowned. "Your insecurity? Go on." Ryou felt Bakura's arms that were wrapped around his stomach lightly tighten a bit, the muscles coiling and straining as Bakura was on full alert now. Ryou knew that lying to Bakura was pointless now, the other was sure to be wary of that now. If Ryou chose to lye or dismiss the subject Bakura wouldn't stop badgering him about it until he knew the truth. Though it could be annoying at times, Bakura generally respected his boundaries and in a sense it was nice to know that no awkward positions caused by lies would come into existence. Still it was hard to just flat out tell Bakura 'I'm afraid you're not interested in my life story, since you don't want to share yours'. "It's just that, well, you know me…always insecure." Ryou managed a feeble smile and Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Don't dismiss me, what's wrong?" Bakura ordered.

Ryou sighed. "You'll hate me for this."

"I doubt it, spit it out." Bakura studied Ryou, still sprawled out half on the bus seat and half on him but not looking so comfortable anymore all of a sudden.

"It's nothing important."

"I don't believe you." Bakura held on. "Whatever is on your heart, you can share it with me."

Ryou swatted Bakura's hand away. "Never once have I told you that, I decided not to pressure you into telling me what bothers you, what ails you…what haunts you, actually. I would appreciate it if the favor was returned."

"This has nothing to do with any of our pasts." Bakura hissed.

"Well, I think it does, leave it alone."

"I will not."

"I won't tell."

"You're being a baby."

"You have no right of speaking!" Ryou yelled back, severely pissed at Bakura now. "Just leave me alone." He rose from his position and plopped on his seat, staring out the window. He hadn't meant to snap at Bakura like that, but sometimes the vampire just didn't know when to stop. _I never badger him like that._ Ryou thought. He felt a hand landing on his shoulder but he shook it off. "Not now." He said.

He heard the creaking of the old seat as Bakura leant back in his chair. Via the glass he could see Bakura's reflection, brown eyes narrowed at him and he was sure to find anger if he looked around, so he didn't. The parts of his body that had been lounging adjacently against Bakura were quickly cooling down and now his anger was dissipating he felt extremely uneasy under the glare he knew was being shot at him. _He just wanted to help._ Ryou thought remorsefully. _He cared and wanted to know what was wrong, shouldn't that indicate that he DOES care, and IS interested in my past?_

Ryou turned around, aiming to make up with his lover. "Bakura?"

A pair of brown eyes, darkened with anger and glinting with annoyance captured his gaze. "What now?" Was the icy cold reply.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you now?" Bakura snarled, forgiving wasn't as easy for him as it was for Ryou, who sighed softly. "Please don't be like this, it scares me."

"The big bad vampire scares you all of a sudden, should've thought of that earlier." Bakura retaliated. Ryou suppressed his rising anger. _Spoiled brat._ He thought silently before trying to make amends for his behavior again. "I'm not afraid of that, I just don't want you to be mad at me, that would be awful." He truthfully said.

Bakura made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and folded his arms, glaring at Ryou, who resisted cowering under the gaze, but he didn't know anything to say anymore. He tentatively rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, but he was shook off. He sighed and sat up straight, feeling awkward and sad now he had made Bakura mad at him.

Soon after the bus reached its stop with a soft jerk, without a word the pair stepped out and headed for Ryou's house. They reached it without any problems and Bakura leant against the wall of the apartment, waiting for Ryou to insert the key he had fished out of his pocket. But instead he turned to Bakura. "If I tell you, will you stop being mad at me then? That evil glare is scaring me. I don't like being glared at, not by you anyway."

Bakura studied Ryou, who was looking sad, with big brown eyes trained on some point behind him, refusing to make eye contact. "If you wish." He replied coolly. Apparently his caring wasn't appreciated, well then, it was too late to scramble back now for Ryou.

"I mean it Bakura, please don't be mad." Ryou grabbed his hand and looked at him pleadingly and Bakura felt his heart aching slightly at the pleading look, begging for him not to be mad anymore. His hand was shook slightly in desperation. "Talk to me, please!"

Bakura resisted the urge to glower at Ryou. "Let's get inside first, it's cold here."

Ryou's hand slid out of his and fell to the boy's side, defeated. Suddenly Bakura couldn't stand looking at Ryou anymore, not when he looked so sad and defeated because of him. The key was inserted and the door opened. Both persons stepped inside and just as Ryou turned back from closing the door two hands landed on his shoulder. "Do you truly want to share whatever is on your heart? Or did you merely said you would tell me to prevent me from being angered?" Bakura said softly.

Ryou gasped softly, nearly melting as strong, lean hands massaged his shoulders and neck. He sighed softly, in a mix of enjoyment of Bakura's attention on his shoulders, relief that the elder wasn't angered anymore and sadness at having to admit he just wanted to share to stop Bakura from being mad at him. "The latter, I'm afraid." He quietly admitted.

The massaging hands moved to his waist and arms slid around him while Bakura rested his head on Ryou's shoulder. "I understand, you were right though, I stuck my fucking nose where it doesn't belong, I'm sorry, precious." Bakura let Ryou go and took the boy's hand, leading him into the room. "I suppose this inability we both have to share the memories that truly shaped us into who we are will put a strain on our relationship until we both find it in our hearts to share these memories."

Ryou giggled. "You're being poetic again, though you are right." He sighed and sat down. "I want you to know, that's the bad part too."

"Want me to know what? Your past? I've known you only a few months now, yet it seems like ages don't you think." Bakura sat down next to the nodding Ryou. "You're no average boy, I can tell you have been through a lot. It takes time to share painful memories, such personal ones with another. I should know."

Ryou frowned and moved a bit uneasily. "There is something else that I want to share, what I talked about in the bus."

"I rather got the idea you didn't want to share." The tone of voice that reached him told Ryou that Bakura found this humorous, and he supposed it was.

"Well, I do and yet I don't. I don't want to hurt your feelings. It's a stupid insecurity I have." Ryou said. "But you really should know I think, or we'll be running round in circles the rest of our lives."

"Go right ahead, I'm listening." Bakura gently encouraged him.

Ryou grasped Bakura's hand for courage and blurted out, perhaps a bit too loudly in his nervousness and shame. "I…sometimes, I feel that you're not…not interested in whatever happened to me. That I would be…well…over exaggerating, compared to whatever you've been through."

Bakura opened his mouth to speak but Ryou wasn't done yet. "No, don't talk, I'm not finished yet!" Bakura nodded, hurt by Ryou's declaration a bit. "But, I know this is stupid. No one has ever been interested in me in any way before you. I was close with no one and I felt insignificant. That's why this stupid notion just won't leave me. You've said so yourself so often that you care and do want to know but…I'm just stupid I guess." Ryou ended his rant with a small sheepish smile.

Bakura chuckled softly. "And you truly think you're the only one battling with such emotions? Come now, Ryou, you should know better." He gently pushed Ryou to turn his back on him and Ryou complied a bit confused until soft, massaging hands rubbed soothing circles on his shoulders again. Bakura applied some pressure on Ryou's back, coaxing him to lie down on the couch so he could more easily massage and relax his distraught lover. "I know how you feel Ryou." He chuckled wickedly. "You're not going to like to listen to this but, it's the age. You're so young, you still have so much to learn."

Ryou mumbled something incoherently, making Bakura chuckle. "Say what?"

Ryou lifted his head slightly, still thoroughly enjoying Bakura's hands that were smoothing out the tension of his shoulders. He reminded himself to get Bakura to do this more often. "That you just said the worst thing possible to a teenager. 'Just wait until you're older.' Gah."

Bakura laughed loudly, finding Ryou's agitation completely hilarious and, well, teenager like. "Might be so, but it's the way it is. I have felt that same insecurity for a very long time as well, though the circumstances were different. But in time…everything changes. You'll see for yourself."

Ryou gave this a good deal of thought. "I don't think it will take much longer to find that out, considering how you've managed to change me so drastically in such a short amount of time."

Bakura moved his massaging hands to Ryou's upper arms, enjoying Ryou's soft purr that told him he enjoyed the attention. "Did I now?"

Ryou nodded, shifting a bit to give Bakura some more room to work his magic on his body that was beginning to feel rather heavy. "You did. It's like I was living in my own private world, safely surrounded by high walls before you came." Ryou chuckled. "And when you did you simply barged right through and demanded a place in my heart."

Bakura smiled, nearly giving of light at Ryou's words. "I'm glad I was able to get through to you. In the beginning you annoyed me you know. Always so shy and skittish. At first I blamed it on me being a vampire but as time progressed I realized that you were always like that." He chuckled. "I crave happiness in life, if only to compensate for no-one is spared of sadness in life. It counter-balances I guess."

Ryou chuckled. "So you were generally feeling very fucked up and annoyed at getting your ass kicked by arch enemy number one, and I wasn't doing much to make you feel better about it."

"That was the story. I had nothing better to do with my time then spend it with you. It was rather obvious from the start that you were always holding back, always afraid of making a fool of yourself. It became a game to me to get you to open up to me."

Ryou stretched out as Bakura began to massage his lower back, gentle hands moving up and down his spine and he vaguely wondered if he was in for a full body massage and all the 'happiness' that was sure to follow. He forced himself to concentrate on their discussion. "And opening me up you did. When I first met you I would never have dreamed to do some of the things I did. Running around, teasing eachother. Remember the bucket of water and the spatula I tried to spank you with?"

Bakura smirked and let his hands slip under Ryou's shirt and massaging Ryou's bare skin. "As if I could ever forget, little one."

"Same here. Those were all firsts for me."

Bakura chuckled again. "Like I said, you rather annoyed me in the beginning. You're still able to annoy the fucking hell out of me by acting all shy in the presence of strangers. I'm used to it now, not to mention it has lessened a lot since I first met you…Since I first met you." Bakura repeated. "We are defiantly using that term too often in this conversation."

Ryou broke out laughing. "Well, all this talking is adding up to simply one thing. "**_Since I first met you_** I have changed a lot, opened myself up a lot. Not only to you but others as well. I'll always be shy though I suppose."

Bakura nodded and made Ryou giggle by moving down lower, nearly massaging Ryou's ass. "We both changed. That shell you had around you when we met was what annoyed me, but once I managed to pull it down a completely different person appeared, and guess what? I fell madly in love with that person." Ryou was given a love tap on the ass. "And might it be so that that pretty boy ever has the urge to hide away again when he becomes frightened, then he'll be in big trouble by yours truly."

Ryou giggled softly. "But that will never happen, for if that boy ever feels insecure or scared he knows that there is a better sanctuary to run too now, in the arms of the one he loves madly as well."

Bakura smiled and stroked strands of white hair away that obscured the view of Ryou's smiling face. "That's good." He gave Ryou a small peck on the nose. "What the fuck is with us by the way? We seem to be grasped by some weird ass poetic mood, it's creepy I tell you."

"NO, it's romantic!" Ryou huffed and turned slightly to view Bakura. The massaging hands slid of his body as he cuddled into Bakura's arms, who answered him with a huff. "Romantic? You think the strangest things are romantic."

"Do not!"

"You sound like a spoiled teenager, oh wait, you _are _a teenager." Bakura teased wickedly.

"Gah, you're an ass, you really don't have to rub it in that I'm younger then you, old timer." Ryou tried teasing Bakura back. But Bakura just smirked cockily and struck a pose. "And don't I ever look handsome for an old timer. Good things last you know."

Ryou rolled his eyes in mock-agitation. "Humble as ever, so decent too."

"I can't help it I'm absolutely stunning." Bakura smirked. "If you disagree with me so badly I'm daring you to resist my charm." He flashed Ryou a toothy grin and his hands came alive again, this time they slid over Ryou's skin seductively in just the right places instead of trying to sooth the smaller body.

Ryou gasped and his eyes slid shut at Bakura's ministrations. "Mmh, I never said you aren't handsome…or seductive. I just said that you aren't very humble."

"I happen to dislike false modesty." Bakura answered lightly and let his hands roam further south in a blatant attempt to seduce Ryou, who smirked slightly. "I was wondering, by the way, how long it would take you before your hands would develop a will of their own." His gaze lingered on Bakura's crotch. "Among other body parts."

Bakura leaned down for a kiss to shut Ryou up. His lips brushed over Ryou's and a playful tongue darted out to meet Ryou's own. The boy moaned and pulled Bakura down by slinging his arms around the taller one. They met in an intimate, hot, kiss as Bakura's hand reached its goal and began to fondle Ryou's crotch gently.

Finally he wrenched his mouth away from Ryou. "Neither of us seems to have control over certain body parts at times." He cocked his head. "I detest the couch though, I don't want to have the risk falling of the damn thing when I have better things to give my attention too." He sat up and leered down at Ryou, who lay sprawled out on the couch, watching him with amused, brown eyes. A smirk formed on Bakura's face and he lowered his head a bit, knowing how hot , not to mention impressive, he looked by hiding his eyes behind his white bangs and his trademark smirk firmly in place. "Room, bed, NOW." He ordered. He had barely said the words and Ryou was already scrambling to get up. "Let's get moving then!"

Later that morning Ryou was dreamily tracing patterns over Bakura's strong chest. "The things you do to me…" He muttered softly.

Bakura cracked open one eye and answered with a yawn. "Dito, for someone who has relatively little experience with sex you are one hell of a satisfying little fuck."

"You just like to teach me the tricks of the trade." Ryou jested and Bakura grinned in an unholy manner. "Hell yeah, I do. But." He got up a little to face Ryou. "Just imagine the fun we'll have once you've mastered them all." The grin disappeared as Bakura asked him. "Did I hurt you by the way?"

Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes. "No you didn't."

"Then why do you wince when you move your pretty ass and lower back around?" Bakura demanded and Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Because barely half an hour ago you took me anally and it burns a little." He laughed quietly. "It barely hurts Bakura, besides, even if it DID hurt I would still gladly take the pain for the pleasure you give in return."

"Would you like to take me?"

Ryou inhaled a lungful of air and sputtered. "What! Now?" There was a slight note of panic in his voice and Bakura laughed quietly. "No, off course not now, silly boy. I just wondered."

"I would like it." Ryou admitted. "But…not yet. Sorry, I must sound like a complete sissy girl but…eehm, you go and teach me some more tricks of the trade first." He said sheepishly.

Bakura rubbed Ryou's cheek affectionately. "I'm not asking you to mount me, fuck me raw and be done with it because you have too, we have all the time in the world." He pressed his forehead against Ryou's. "Remember, nothing you're not feeling comfortable with."

Ryou nodded, feeling a bit awkward at always being one step behind Bakura, especially in this field. "Where the hell did that question come from anyway?"

"I wondered what it feels like to be taken apart from what I've managed to gather from your blissful screams and incoherent sentences." Bakura smirked and Ryou blushed before what Bakura really said dawned on him. "Wait, rewind. Are you saying that you've never been taken before?"

"Former lovers were female, apart from one, but he never took me. It was more a one-night stand then anything else anyway."

"So in a way you're still a virgin." Ryou giggled. "Strange idea."

Bakura smirked. "And why the hell would that be?"

Ryou sighed. "You're my all seeing and all knowing lover remember. You're supposed to know everything and have experienced everything I can think off."

"Ass." Bakura accused. "What the hell you think I am, a fucking oracle?"

Ryou giggled and cuddled up against Bakura. "I think we've talked about this subject enough for one day. I was wondering. Monday I'll go back to school, what is the headmaster going to say?"

"If I did my job well he will say 'welcome back, everything is in order.' If he don't…I'll come with you the next day." Bakura reassured Ryou as though he was talking about the weather. He sighed and buried his nose in Ryou's long tresses. "We'll see eachother much less if you start living in the day time again, that's fucked though."

Ryou shrugged. We still have the entire evening and morning for eachother, though I really need to catch up with homework and all." He yawned and stretched out. "I'm tired now, I'm going to sleep."

Bakura nodded. "Same here, goodnight darling."

"Goodnight honey."

"…"

"What?" Ryou giggled.

"Honey?" Bakura asked incredulously. He was rewarded with a slap on the head. "Shut the hell up, _sugah,_ and go to sleep." Bakura chuckled again and drew Ryou extra close. "I will, _baby_."

It was that Monday that Ryou decided to go to school again. It was already light when he left for school around this time of year so Bakura didn't accompany him even though the vampire had wanted to do so. Ryou had strictly forbidden Bakura that though, reminding him of an overprotective mother hen. As time proceeded both Ryou and Bakura were edgy like hell around eachother. With Ryou's exams nearing and being behind as it was Ryou had a hell of a lot of work on his hands. Resulting in him having even less time for Bakura, which made the vampire edgy in return.

Bakura kept quiet though. He knew how important getting his diploma was to Ryou and he wanted to do all he could to help Ryou achieve his goals. So he helped in any way he could, alleviating Ryou of as much duties in the household as he could. (It never seemed to fail to amaze Ryou that he actually knew the importance of hygiene and acted upon it) Not only that but he kept a close eye on Ryou as well. The boy was studying himself silly to the point where Bakura set a timer that went off at eight in the evening. He would get up and pry Ryou away from his studying long enough to have dinner while he ate breakfast. Generally he was able of keeping Ryou occupied with other things than schoolwork for an approximate 45 minutes or so.

Ryou wasn't perfect in character, but if he wanted to achieve something, he certainly possessed the discipline to do so. A quality that was not found in very much persons and in Bakura's modest opinion found a little too much with Ryou. The boy was driving himself to the point where he was lacking sleep and proper nutrition. Though Bakura wanted Ryou to succeed Ryou was obviously taking things a tad to far. When he told Ryou so in the evening he got a faint, tired smile. "You're over exaggerating Bakura. I know I look tired, I _am_ tired. But this is really important to me."

Bakura swallowed his cornflakes while Ryou cut into his meat. "I understand that precious. Have no doubt I want you to succeed, but by exhausting yourself this way you're only succeeding in lowering your concentration and ability to comprehend what you learn."

"I don't think that…"

Ryou was cut off by a very determined Bakura. "No buts, I'm the expert on how a human's brain works here." To his surprise Ryou smirked at him. "I bet that if I asked you what part of your brain controlled you mental abilities you couldn't tell me."

"Ehm." Bakura looked a bit stupid, realizing with some amusement that Ryou was right in his observation as he didn't have the foggiest clue. He smirked. "Touché, Ryou. But, I do have more life experience than you."

"Oh boy." Ryou was suddenly very interested in his meal. If Bakura started about the age difference he looked all the younger to Ryou, just doing right about anything to be proven right. He was startled by Bakura's hand landing on his own. "Alright, no messing around now. I mean it though Ryou. Look in the mirror, you're exhausted. If you keep going like this you'll be so tired that you won't remember anything during your exam."

Ryou scraped the last bits of food of his plate and sighed. "I suppose you're right, but can we talk about some other time, I still need to re-read my biology and English. And my math needs to be mmhf." He was cut off when Bakura suddenly jumped up, darted behind Ryou and placed his hand on his mouth. "I don't care, I'm sick of it. Tonight you are in my care and I'll make sure that tomorrow when you get up you'll feel rested and not like you pulled an all-nighter, which you are close to doing by the way."

"But I…"

Bakura sighed and moved his hand to Ryou's temples. "I promised I'd never control you against your will unless I deemed it absolutely necessary, and right now, I'm pretty close to that point." He smirked and rested his head on Ryou's shoulder. "Lesson number one in the course 'humans dealing with vampires." He smirked. "Do not provoke an agitated vampire, maybe I need to give you an exam on how to treat your vampiric-lover."

Ryou snickered slightly and pried Bakura's hand away from his temple. "Ok, so I'll drop the biology and English but I really need to check out my math. I'm horrible with math."

Bakura chuckled. "Anyone else and I'd be tucking your sleeping butt into bed." Ryou snickered. "Anyone else and you wouldn't give a flying fuck whether or not they were pulling all-nighters." He sighed and threw his hair back. "You can still put me to sleep later if it makes your ego grow, I can't deny I like the feeling of it." He smiled sheepishly and Bakura chuckled wickedly. "You are obsessed with anything that is socially unaccepted, you know that right?"

"Occult like whoah, I know, I don't care." Ryou announced in a fit of fuck-the-world attitude.

Bakura chuckled and hugged him close. "I like being in your mind so you won't hear me complaining. Do look up some socially unaccepted sex fantasies, we can have fun."

Ryou turned and smiled. "Pervert."

"You dream loudly, my dear sex fiend." Bakura observed how Ryou became as red as a tomato in record timing. "Y-you knew of last night?" He asked, highly embarrassed. Bakura smirked. "Last night, among other times." He chuckled. "It's too bad you forget half your dreams when you wake up, maybe I could enter your dreams sometimes, see if it's anything new worth trying." It was all in the intonation, Bakura knew. He had Ryou so embarrassed right now it was very endearing to see.

"I-I _really_ need to study now." Ryou muttered and turned to his desk. Bakura made a disapproving sound and Ryou sighed. "Just math, until 9.30 alright? If I don't go away you have my permission to control me and drag me off to bed, deal?"

Bakura smirked in a very disturbing manner and Ryou slightly regretted his words, knowing Bakura would be merciless if he wouldn't stop studying at the time he had given. He glanced at the clock, only 45 minutes left, better hurry.

Ryou sighed for the umpteenth time, Bakura was continuously poking around his room, walking around and generally keeping him from studying and every time he glanced at his watch he saw less and less time to study. _For the time he's been distracting me, he damn better let me study in peace._ Ryou thought, barely had he managed to learn another paragraph when the clock in the living room chimed once, announcing the time to be 9.30 PM.

"Time's up, Ryou." He was poked gently in the side and Ryou grumbled. "You've been distracting me! I need a little more time in peace to study."

"That wasn't the agreement." Bakura snorted.

Ryou sighed. "You're taking this a bit too seriously in my modest opinion."

"I think not, close the damn book already." Bakura commanded but Ryou merely huffed and continued reading. Bakura sighed over exaggerated. "You said yourself I was allowed to do this, blame your own words for this."

Ryou looked up. "What, oh…Bakura, don't!" He called out when he realized what Bakura was aiming at. He groaned and hid his head under his arms and backed off from Bakura. "Bakura! Don't you dare!"

There was a small hint of panic in his voice that Bakura picked up on and he nudged Ryou aside so he could share the seat with Ryou and pulled the boy in his arms, feeling Ryou melting into his touch. He lifted his hands and finger-combed Ryou's hair, murmuring soothing words. Ryou whined unhappily at the sleepiness over coming him. He writhed and flexed his muscles in retaliation, trying to keep conscious but fighting a losing battle. "Ba-ku-ra!" He muttered. "Don't…I…I need too."

Bakura just smiled and put a slender finger to Ryou's mouth. "Hush, relax a little. All you need to do is sleep." He kept the pressure light and easy, knowing that with Ryou so exhausted the boy wouldn't last long anyway.

Ryou blinked and shook his head to clear it, without success. 'No…I don't want too."

Bakura chuckled. "Don't make it so hard for yourself."

Ryou yawned and clutched Bakura's shirt. "You're an asshole, did I share that with you already?"

Bakura chuckled again, amused by Ryou's antics. "More then once, little one."

"Bakura?" Ryou sounded very sleepy now.

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed…please?" Bakura smirked in triumph and swept some hairs from Ryou's forehead. "Anything for you."

_Riiiiing_

Ryou mumbled something inaudibly, rudely disturbed in his sleep.

_Riiiiing_

He looked up and checked the time. It was past midnight. He sighed and made a face as Bakura's cell phone kept ringing incessantly. Ryou muttered something annoyed about Bakura not keeping his stuff cleaned up and grabbed the cell-phone and answering. "Ryou speaking since Bakura decided to leave his cell phone in my bedroom." He said in an I'm-still-asleep-voice.

"Ryou? Oh sorry, I suppose I woke you." Mai's voice came through and Ryou had to smile. "I'd probably would've been awake to study on any other random day, but you managed to pick the one day Bakura kicked my ass into bed. How are you?"

Mai blinked at the casual spoken question directly following the small rant. "I'm fine, I just needed Bakura to tell him some news. Can I persuade you to get out of your warm bed and find him for me?"

"Mmh, I think you can, but you do owe me for it." Ryou laughed and stretched out while yawning. "Hold on, he's probably reaping our food supplies." He got out of his bed, chatting a bit with Mai and walking into the kitchen where he indeed found Bakura making himself a meal.

Bakura looked back, spotting a tired looking Ryou with messed up hair and his cell-phone. "Mai's on the phone for you. Next time keep it somewhere I'm not bothered by it." Ryou lectured and tossed the phone to Bakura.

"Thank you Ryou, and sorry for waking you." He smiled. "I'll come give you a goodnight kiss later."

Ryou snorted and plopped down on a kitchen table and was smacked on the head as his gaze was aimed at his desk. "Don't even think about it…Yes, Mai?"

Ryou listened in lazily on Bakura's half of the conversation. "Yes, fine…they did **what?**...Here? In Domino? When?…That soon?...I most certainly will…Damn those bastards, nothing good will come from this I tell you…off course you agree, I'm always right…Otogi too huh? Well at least he won't bother us in the meanwhile…Yeah, same to you bitch…ok, I'll see you coming soon then…bye." Bakura put his phone away with a thoughtful look on his face. Ryou put his hand on Bakura's as the vampire plopped down next to him. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Bakura's thumb traced over Ryou's hand. "Vampanezen have been at it again. Very often actually. Apparently, the vampire authorities have had enough…they're going to arrange a meeting between vampires and vampanezen. And it will be held in Domino."

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, yes, finished this chapter. I hope you people don't find it boring. I actually had a lot of fun writing it. It was a chapter that was mainly about character development and developing their fledgling relationship that hasn't gotten much of a chance to develop steadily until now. And the end is a cliffie, doooooooom. Hihi.**

**Please push the pretty button that says 'submit review'**

The _Netherlands_?...Yes the Netherlands…Where the freak is that? Right across England… Why the freak such a puny little country! Because I live there and Ygo has been dubbed in Dutch, which gives me the right to let Ryou originate from the Netherlands like others let him originate from Japan, America and England. Normally I'd let him be from England too should the situation demand it but it would be a bit TOO coincidental for the both of them to come from England and end up in Japan. Just let me have my fun okay? I'm being patriotic for once in my life.


	21. 20, calm before the storm

**There we go, chapter 20. Nothing very descriptive but rather pivotal for plot development…whoo, scary.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Last time:**_

_Bakura's thumb traced over Ryou's hand. "Vampanezen have been at it again. Very often actually. Apparently, the vampire authorities have had enough…they're going to arrange a meeting between vampires and vampanezen. And it will be held in Domino." _

Ryou looked down distraught. "Great, so anytime soon this entire city will be flooded with vampanezen!" there was a bit of hysteria in Ryou's voice and Bakura attempted to sooth him. "No, it's not like that. There will only be guards and the person's negotiating. During the negotiation all members will be safe." His voice was calming and Ryou relaxed a little, giving in to the easy temptation of trusting Bakura unconditionally.

"Mai's going to be a negotiator isn't she?" Ryou asked and Bakura nodded. "Yes, being part of the council, this is what she does it for." He smirked a little apologetically. "Speaking of which,is it alright with you if she stays here, saves her the costs of a hotel." Bakura asked and Ryou smiled. "Fine by me, just don't disturb me when I'm studying." He growled playfully.

Bakura looked at him with a horribly faked expression of disdain. "WHAT, Ryou...I would never!"

Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes but hugged Bakura all the same. "When is this negotiation going to take place?" He asked, suppressing a yawn. Bakura rocked Ryou back and forth slowly. "April 20." To his amazement Ryou sighed in relief. He chuckled. "What?"

"After my exams have passed, thank god." Bakura laughed out loud and stood up, pulling Ryou along. "Exams which you are going to pass flawlessly."

Ryou laughed quietly. "Was I really exhausting myself?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"You look like a fucking ghost! You're becoming even whiter then me, that can't be healthy, especially not for someone who goes out in the sun like you."

"Oh gosh, I'm out so often too huh?" Ryou responded sarcastically and yawned again as he walked to his bed room with Bakura.

"Regardless." Bakura threw the blankets back and Ryou slid into his bed. The boy smiled and fingered a strand of Bakura's hair. "I heard you say Otogi when on the phone with Mai, what was that about?" He tried to suppress a shiver, the mere name or thought of him made Ryou's skin crawl.

Bakura smiled and sat down next to Ryou. "He'll be attending the negotiation too, but he is far away now, in America after all, as could be expected." Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou. "Don't worry love, everything will be fine." He let his hand slide from Ryou's forehead to his eyes, feeling them close under his touch. "Goodnight, Bakura." Ryou murmured.

"Same to you, little angel." Ryou smiled at the endearment and then, to his utter surprise, Bakura began to sing to him, in English no less.

_Lay your head down to bed  
and let your slumber sweep your cares away.  
In your dreams, chase moonbeams  
all the way across the Milky Way._

Ryou willingly relented to Bakura's voice, singing a slow lullabye. He had never heard Bakura sing and was amazed at the beautiful tone Bakura managed to produce. His voice was dark and deep, singing softly and in a soothing manner. For the second time that night Ryou felt himself drifting away on Bakura's voice, only this time he welcomed the sleepiness heartily.

_And as you rest in the nest  
that I've made for you,  
I'll caress and keep you blessed.  
Never alone for the whole night through._

Ryou sighed so softly it was barely noticeable, enjoying the soothing voice and the words of love and devotion it brought. He knew that if he would remember this moment tomorrow he'd remember it for the rest of his life. The gentle, mysterious tone made him so sleepy. He was becoming less and less aware of the world outside of Bakura's lullabye and his soft bed.

_Go to sleep, don't you weep.  
Tomorrow's gonna be a brand new day.  
Let your creativity shine & your  
imagination run wild!_

Bakura's voice died away slowly and he smiled down at Ryou, who was fast asleep now. His chest was moving up and down in a gentle rhythm indicating peaceful slumber. He didn't know what had gotten over him to sing Ryou a lullabye he held so close to his heart. He remembered this song to be the one his mother had always sang to him as a child. He trailed his finger over Ryou's lips. He really should share his past with Ryou. He held back not only the bad, but the good memories as well, and that, he reckoned, could never be a good thing.

He sighed and kissed Ryou's forehead before leaving his side. He much felt like he was making a mountain out of a molehill but words always came up short and emotions always overcame him when he thought back. He had been 7 but he remembered it still so clearly. And all that had followed, the long road to adulthood, both physically and mentally, had been far from easy. He opened the refrigerator, looking for a snack. Ryou had a right to know, it was still to interwoven with his current life to keep it a secret from Ryou and still manage and maintain a solid, long-term relationship, so soon, when a proper occasion presented itself, he'd share everything.

The days continued to pass in a blur as Ryou returned to studying, though a bit less fervently as he soon noticed that Bakura was right. He had been exhausting himself and therefore learning less instead of more. Though the coming of the vampires and vampanezen made both occupants slightly more nervous then they already were, they didn't let it affect their daily life too much. Ryou's exams were coming up swiftly and Ryou found himself to caught up in that to worry about the coming negotiation anyway.

Ryou's exams were hard, took three full weeks and often Bakura would only see Ryou to eat or to look at him while the boy was asleep. The exams were taking a lot out of the boy but from what he could gather Ryou was doing well anyway.

On the last day of Ryou's exam Bakura waited for Ryou. Ryou would be home at approximately three PM and Bakura had decided to warm himself in the sun those last few minutes before Ryou would arrive. He yawned, he didn't pull all-nighters for the heck of it and he would've preferred his warm bed right now, but Ryou was worth it. He squinted his eyes when Ryou appeared into view.

Ryou stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Stupid blockhead, you shouldn't be out at this time!" He called playfully to Bakura. He broke out in a run and jumped Bakura. "Thank you for staying up for me." He murmured into Bakura's chest before looking up. "Now, quickly inside with you before you get burned!" He said in a lecturing tone of a mother telling her child not to go outside without a scarf because it was cold.

Bakura laughed and let Ryou usher him inside. "How did you do?"

Ryou shrugged. "I think I did well, they said we'll get a phone call in 3 weeks to tell us if we've made it."

"I'm sure you did, little one." Ryou nodded happily and poured himself a glass of Cola. From the kitchen he called to Bakura who was lounging on the couch. "Mai was coming tonight, right?"

"Yes, she'll be here by nightfall." Bakura yawned and stretched out. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed now, I need to work tonight as well."

"Sleep well Bakura." Ryou said and kissed Bakura. "I'll adjust to living at night soon, now there is no school to worry about." Bakura smiled and agreed before stalking off to bed, he needed his rest for tomorrow's work. He had found himself a temporary job in a super market that was open 24 hours a day. The manager there didn't ask many questions and was content with Bakura's demand for only working at night. In fact she was glad for it, she didn't have much employees that were happy to work at night. Bakura chuckled. He wondered how his manager would react if she knew that almost 75 percent of her night time personnel was a vampire. Domino was a strange city at times.

It wasn't as though he truly needed the job at the moment though. Ryou's father sent enough money for the both of them to get around easily but Bakura wasn't lazy. He would get mad if he had nothing to do for weeks on end. The way Mai had raised him had never left him with any room to be lazy, plus he supposed that somehow the idea of 'men for the income' was rammed into his brain. Which was ironic since Ryou was no less male then him and Mai about three times busier with work then him.

Either way he wouldn't disturb Ryou in his sleep this way by stalking through the house in the middle of the night. He figured that he might had to quite his job soon though. With the negotiation coming up he had no time for carrying boxes in the right place or labeling the products with the right prizes.

What would happen after the negotiation remained to be seen. Depending on the outcome he intended on taking Ryou to the safety of Vampire Mountain or taking the boy on a trip to England to show him where he was born. He had noticed earlier that Ryou would love to see the house he was born in and still owned to this day. He closed his eyes and decided to worry about it some other time.

Bakura had already left in the evening for his work when the doorbell rang. Ryou got up from watching TV and opened the door, revealing Mai. "Hey, glad you made it." He smiled warmly to the vampire.

"Same here, you wouldn't believe how crowded Domino is." She rolled her eyes. "I got into a row with another vampire over a potential victim." As she stepped in she smirked at an amused looking Ryou. "He won't be bothering me again, let me tell you that much."

Ryou laughed. "I believe you." Mai nodded self-assured and looked around. "Now where is that lazy ass boyfriend of yours?"

"Off to work, he'll be back at five in the morning." Ryou called as he walked into the kitchen. "Want something to eat or drink?"

"Do you have a wine?"

"Ehm." Ryou smiled. "Sorry, no, I don't have any alc- oh wait, I might have." He opened the cellar and went inside, eventually coming out with a single bottle of white wine. "It's my fathers, I never drink and Bakura never asked for alcohol either." He grabbed a wine glass and filled it for Mai, who smiled. "He hasn't been drinking much since he ended up on a table singing an old English drinking song. I think that scared him off." Ryou had to giggle insanely at the thought. "It sounds as though he made a complete fool of himself."

Mai sipped her wine. "Trust me, he did. It's a pity it was before the era of the mobile phone with camera on it." She said regrettably. She took her phone from her pocket and stared at it, making Ryou remember something.

"Hey, do you still have those pictures you took when we met?" He asked excitedly and smiled when Mai nodded. "Can you put them on my computer…And don't tell Bakura?"

"My pleasure, don't you have any pictures of Bakura yet?" She asked him and Ryou shook his head. "No, he keeps on hiding in the dark, or in the bathroom, or whatever. He'll go to any length to stop me from taking a picture, he's really camera shy."

Mai smirked. "Tell me about it." She answered while plugging the cell phone in on Ryou's computer and downloading the pictures on it. She watched the download proceed and suddenly, out of the blue, asked Ryou. "What did Bakura told you about the phone call?"

Ryou blinked at the sudden question, meant to throw him off balance. Fortunately he was used to the probing Bakura by now and managed not to show too much emotion. "Why would you care? Was there something I'm not allowed to know?"

"He shares everything with you, doesn't he?" Mai said and glanced his way while taking on a nonchalant pose.

Ryou casually let his hair fall so that he didn't have to make eye contact. With a vampire it wouldn't do him much good but it was an old trick from his childhood that made him feel safer. "No he doesn't. And you're avoiding my question."

Mai's purplish eyes narrowed. "As are you, what did he tell you about it?" Bakura had never said that Ryou actually wasn't allowed to know plus Ryou had learned by now that lying to a vampire was one of the most stupid mistakes a human could make. "He told me that there is going to be a negotiation between vampires and vampanezen in Domino. That vampanezen are becoming too noticeable -with lack for a better word- in the human society. That the both of you will be there and why." Ryou cocked his head. "Oh yes, and that Otogi will be there too and stop looking at me like that damnit, don't you trust my big brown eyes or something?" He realized he was ranting.

"Not if my life depended on it, especially since you're hiding said eyes."

"Ah." Ryou smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I always do that when I'm nervous. I know it's no good but it's routine, I already did it as a child." He swiped his hair out of his face and glanced up at Mai, then the computer screen. "There, the photo's are done." He couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Bakura carrying him on his back with a rather surly expression while Ryou was smiling and waving at the camera and he noticed Mai smiling too. "I'm glad Bakura ran into you." She said casually.

Rou leant forward on his desk. "You seem to care a lot for him, almost like a…well, you're not going to like it I think but…a mother hen. You're always looking out for him." He admitted, a bit apprehensive as to how Mai would take his words.

To his surprise though Mai smiled sadly. "There are two things in life I've always wanted, be a vampire and children, unfortunately those two don't work together. I suppose I am Bakura's surrogate mother a bit. I know it drives him insane at times." Mai narrowed her eyes and looked at Ryou. "Do you know how that mother-child relationship has started between us?"

Ryou swallowed nervously, he wasn't used to see Mai this serious. "No…he doesn't tell me much about his past."

"Ah." Mai seemed to be thinking back at something before snapping back to reality. "Then it's not my place to tell, he loves you Ryou. He'll share when he's ready. Just don't pressure him." Mai's moment of seriousness was over and she glued on her face of annoyance. "He's such an annoying blockhead. If you try to pressure something out of him he's just like a donkey, he won't do anything for anyone anymore." She rolled her eyes teasingly.

Ryou smiled and let the subject rest, thankful for Mai's words and before he said something stupid he turned back to his computer. "Better hide these away, he'll kill these pictures if he knows." Ryou wrinkled his nose. "Not to say that I'm an expert in keeping secrets from him, he always finds out, one way or the other."

"He won't delete them if he knows that it means a lot to you, I'll bet you quite something for that." Ryou laughed aloud. "You tell me that? I can get him to do more then I expect at times. He can't stay mad at me either."

"Yes, I dare say you have the poor little fucker wrapped around your little finger alright." Ryou laughed, more flattered then he dared admitting as he switched his pc off. They laughed and talked a bit with eachother until at five in the morning the door opened and a tired Bakura stepped in. "Honey, I'm home." He called out in a high pitched voice.

"That's wonderful dear." Ryou called back in a high pitched voice as well. Smirking Bakura caught Ryou who launched himself in his arms, heaving him up for a kiss before greeting Mai. "Glad you could make it." He said while nodding his head. Mai did a hair-flip she must've been practicing on for a long time. "Naturally." She answered.

Bakura pulled Ryou in a brief hug before turning to the cupboard to get a glass and fetch himself a drink. "Who is already here for the negotiation?" He asked Mai.

She shrugged. "Who can tell? The vampanezen aren't showing their faces anywhere. As for vampires, half the council is here already plus almost all of the invited ones."

"The invited ones, who are they?" Ryou asked from his position sitting at one of the kitchen chairs.

Bakura joined him and sat down next to him, placing his glass with water on the wooden table. "Random vampires who will witness the whole negotiation to see if everything is done in full honesty. You fall under that category too." Mai had asked Ryou if he wanted to attend and the boy had agreed. Bakura still felt apprehensive about it, he couldn't help being protective of Ryou and though not trying to have the boy change his mind he would be paying close attention to the boy.

Ryou knitted his eyebrows. "As long as I won't be jumped by fifty vampanezen I'll be good." Bakura huffed. "Let them try to even look at you and I'll kick their asses into next week."

Mai smirked. "Boy-talk. No need to worry, there here to negotiate, not to start a riot." She stretched out. "I hope that Tanaka will be here at least tomorrow, the negotiation is in three days and I have a lot to discuss with that stuck up vampire. She turned to Ryou. "To be honest I'd like it if we could discuss it here. Walls have ears and I don't trust the hotels to grant us some time in peace."

"You think the vampanezen are spying?" Ryou asked her.

Mai snorted. "I don't think so, I know so. There has never been a time in history those creatures have been straight with us." She smiled. "Is it ok for you if I drag Tanaka over here, I know he's not your favorite of persons."

Ryou looked at her a bit stupidly before finally the name Tanaka rang a bell. "Ow wait, _that _Tanaka, the one in the council who insisted on asking the most idiotic of questions."

"Yes, that Tanaka." Bakura confirmed.

Ryou shrugged. "I have no problems with him, but I don't have enough room for both you and him to sleep over."

Mai made an annoyed sound. "He can talk here and sleep, eat and spank his monkey in his hotel room she stated.

Ryou choked on his cola and laughed. "Then it's fine."

Fortunately for Mai, Tanaka indeed arrived in Domino the next evening. Her cell phone went off just as they were sitting at breakfast and Mai answered it while mumbling something about people calling at ungodly hours. _Yes Tanaka, what is it?…You don't know the way…just perfect…yeah, yeah, I'll come pick you up…Let's say, in half an hour or so…yes off course I'll be leaving right away, it's quite a walk from where you are to this house…alright, see you there, goodbye._

Ryou looked up from his cornflakes. "Where is he waiting for you?"

"The cathedral." Mai answered casually. Bakura laughed. "Bitch, the cathedral is 5 minutes walk, not half an hour."

"Mai shrugged. I'm having breakfast. He can wait."

Ryou smiled softly. "What are you going to tell him? He's not going to be happy for being left out in the rain while he doesn't have too."

Mai placed a horribly faked expression of shock on her face. "It's raining! Oh gosh, I hadn't noticed." Ryou decided not to comment, that nasty, typically female, grin on her features scared him. He glanced at Bakura. By the looks of it, it scared Bakura too. So the both of them exchanged a meaningful glance and let Mai be. When she finally left about 10 minutes before the time she had said she would arrive, Ryou and Bakura couldn't help but laugh at Mai's behavior.

"Is she always like that?" Ryou asked and Bakura smirked. "You should know that by now." They laughed some more and waited with interest until both council members would return. When they did, Mai had another horribly faked expression of an angel on her face while Tanaka looked ready to throttle the woman next to him at any given time now. Off course, Mai had been nice enough to take only one umbrella, so Tanaka was soaking wet now.

With a grunt he let his suitcase fall in the hallway while Ryou tried his best not to laugh at the sight of the high and mighty vampire who was more of a wet and agitated vampire right now. "Mister Tanaka, it's truly a pleasure." He said, trying his best not to laugh. "The bathroom is that way, you can clean up there." He snickered slightly, pointing in the right direction. With a grunt Tanaka nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Eiri. I'm sorry for making a mess…blame her." He said, jerking a thumb at Mai, who was still miserably failing in her attempt to look like an angel. She smirked, Bakura snickered and Ryou coughed to hide his laughter. "I know, don't worry about it."

The vampire shivered, obviously cold. "Also, thank you for lending your house. It is important to find a place where we will not be overheard."

As Ryou ushered the man into the bathroom to prevent him from dripping even more rainwater on the floor he smiled and answered. "Don't mention it."

The door slammed close and Ryou put his hand in front of his mouth, trying damn hard not to laugh, but it was hard when two amused, smirking faces were directed at him as well. He hid his head in his hands. "You two are cruel, cruel people, you know that?"

"Cruel, neeh, just playful." Mai said. She quickly finger-combed her hair and bound it together in a ponytail. "I'm making it worse. As the both of you lovely creatures aren't a part of the council, you can not be allowed to stay in this room until Tanaka will stop talking, which will probably be somewhere around dawn, so you'll have to go to your room. But I'd rather have it that you'd leave completely…in fact, I insist."

Ryou nearly choked on his tongue. "You forgot to mention you'd kick me out of my own damn house when you brought this up, Bakura's right, you really are a bitch!"

Bakura chuckled and placed his hands on Ryou's shoulders. "It's ok, we have umbrella's and we can stay over in my shitty apartment for the night." Ryou sighed and nodded. "That's ok, but still, Mai, you'd better not break anything or reap my supplies any more then necessary!"

Mai snorted. "I am a lady, not a pig. I'll make sure to keep Tanaka under the thumb as well."

"Excuse me, miss Kujaku. Care to repeat that?" Tanaka's voice came from the hall. She turned to him. "Well, little boys must be kept in check."

Bakura saw the altercation coming and ushered Ryou along. "Come on, we're going before they start a fight." Ryou nodded, snickering a bit, and donned his coat. Both grabbed an umbrella and after a quick farewell they left. Ryou looked up at the sky, which would normally be painted with bright colors of sunset, but with the dark clouds it might've well already be dark. He reached with his hand in his pocket and grabbed the form of his spare house key. Mai and Tanaka could have as much privacy as they wanted but he wasn't about to be locked out of his own home. He had already been agitated with being kicked out so easily.

Bakura looked at what Ryou was holding and laughed. "Clever boy."

"I locked my own room as well. I don't appreciate being kicked out of my own home like that." Ryou snarled and Bakura shrugged. "Nor do I, but it's only for a day and I wanted to show you my crappy apartment anyway. Besides, you don't want to meet an angry Mai, she's vicious, she really is."

"Even though, she can forget it if she thinks I'll be offering hospitality to any of her friends or foes ever again." Ryou huffed, still agitated. Bakura moved closer and wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulders. "She lost that privilege with me too, still she gets me to do it every time again. That woman has too much blackmail on me."

"She said…" Ryou trailed off.

"She said what?" Bakura inquired. Ryou sighed and shrugged a little, leaning into Bakura's touch. "That she saw you as her son, since she has always wanted children but can't because she's a vampire."

Bakura nodded thoughtfully. "So it is. I've known Mai practically all my life -hence all the blackmail- and she has always spoiled me to bits, better yet, she pretty much raised me." Bakura looked at Ryou, who seemed troubled. He sighed inwardly, he knew that inquiring, mixed with worry and sadness, look all to well. He also realized that if there were ever a time to share some more personal memories with Ryou, it would be now.

His train of thought was broken by a lightning flash in the sky and the rain that had been a gentle drizzle when they left was now rapidly pouring down on them. The wind came in on such an angle that there umbrella's were useless as well. He laughed and grabbed Ryou's hand. "Let's run, we're nearly there anyway."

Laughing the pair raced down the slippery wet streets, most likely waking up more then one inhabitant of the city when all of a sudden a person jumped from behind a street corner. Bakura felt an electric pulse running through his body as he immediately recognized Otogi's lithe figure. Both running individuals skidded to a stop. One glance on Ryou, shaking and clutching his hand for dear life told him that he too had recognized their foe. "Stay behind me, Ryou." He gritted out before addressing his enemy, who was standing, dripping, wet and smirking in front of them.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Bakura snarled and tightened his hold on Ryou's hand.

"Why, for the negotiation off course." The vampaneze smirked smugly. "You run around the streets causing so much ruckus now? I had not expected you to sink that fucking low, you ingrate."

"You're not one to fucking talk. If all you came here for is boasting I suggest you leave and boast on in two days." Bakura hissed again.

"I'm merely looking for a suitable victim, my, what a pretty catch you have there. I couldn't at any chance have him, now could I?" Ryou narrowed his eyes. "Shut up!" He yelled at the vampaneze. Immediately Bakura tightened his hold. "You stay quiet, Ryou." He muttered out before turning back to Otogi. "Leave, right now."

Otogi narrowed his eyes. "So I will. I have no fucking benefit at pissing of my own kind by throwing a row so shortly before that worthless negotiation. However." Another menacing smirk. "That does not mean you have seen the last of me. Especially not you, _human_." He spat out the last word, making it an insult. "Bakura can't always be around to save your fucking ass."

Ryou didn't reply but refused to show his fright as well. Bakura huffed. "You have no business here. Fuck off."

Otogi smirked. "I'll be seeing you two again." And with those words he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Ryou stared after him. "He's going to kill someone isn't he?"

Bakura sighed. "I'm afraid so, there's nothing we can do. As much as I hate him, he has a point. Neither of us can afford strife amongst our own right now. Let's go, quickly."

Ryou nodded, with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach he followed Bakura to his little apartment. He wondered what had made Otogi into the man he was right now. Maybe he had seen so much misery that he wanted to retaliate this way. It wasn't uncommon for people to react that way. Still, to choose that way, a core of evil must've been there all along. Ryou sighed and decided it wasn't worth agonizing over anyway. Otogi had chosen his faith and couldn't change it back. It shouldn't be his concern.

As they entered a small apartment a woman was just walking out. Upon seeing Bakura she waved. "Long time no see, neighbor, nice to have you back." She flipped long brown hair back and smiled at him.

Bakura looked back seriously. "Same to you, Yuka. Are you going out?" He asked her.

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, I need to go to a party at a friend, why would you ask?" She tilted her head back, amazed by Bakura's serious, yet downtrodden behavior. She didn't know the young man to be like this. Usually he was cocky and playful, rather then so thoughtful.

"Don't go."

"What?" She blinked, confused.

"Don't go out tonight, as a matter of fact, stay inside for a week or two after sunset." Yuka smirked, dismissing it as a joke. "Or what? The big bad vampire will get me? I'll be sure to come after you first if he does. Well, bye, I gotta go." She greeted Bakura and after casting a curious look on Ryou made to walk out of the hall.

Bakura whirled around, grabbing the young woman's wrist. She gulped and turned back to Bakura, who narrowed his eyes. "Humans will die because of what's going on, I can't allow any friends to be at risk, my apologies, Yuka."

"Bakura, what are you saying, I…" She stopped in mid-sentence. Ryou closed his eyes and turned his head away. He knew it was for the girl's own good but he didn't quite like it when Bakura controlled others. Or quite possibly he didn't like the fact that Bakura was still holding on to Yuka's wrist.

He looked back after awhile, just in time to watch Bakura place the unconscious woman on the ground and rifling through her bag. "What are you looking for, Bakura?"

"Her keys…Ah, found them." He looked up and threw the keys to Ryou. "Do me a favor and unlock the door so I can carry her in."

Ryou nodded and did as he was told. Inside the cozy little apartment they placed Yuka on the couch and Ryou crouched next to her. "What'll happen if she wakes up? What if she goes after all?" He asked.

"She'll have forgotten about this off course, and if she trusts me -and I think she does- she'll accept the suggestions I've left in her mind." Bakura responded and Ryou quirked an eyebrow. "Now in Japanese please?"

Bakura smiled and stood up. "I've left suggestions in her mind to not go out after dark, if her subconscious mind chooses to accept these she'll be apprehensive of going out at night until the effect fades, in a week or two. Either way she won't be going out tonight anymore."

"So you're not forcing her to anything then." Ryou questioned

"No, I'm not, I'm trying to cut down on that. It's the best I can do for her safety right now."

Ryou smiled a little. "I hope she'll listen, come on, I wanna see your apartment." Ryou jumped up and pulled Bakura along, who walked over to the door adjacent to Yuka's door. "It's nothing to big, but it'll do. I only have one, rather small and creaky, bed though."

"So, I'll just cuddle close, it's not like we take up enormous spaces in my bed either." Ryou smiled as Bakura turned the lock and opened the door. He walked into a small apartment with a living room and kitchen in one, a bathroom and one bedroom. Everything was done in warm red and brown colors, making the apartment give off a cozy yet mysterious feeling.

"It's cozy, mysterious too. You like that, don't you?" Ryou said as he sat down on the red, fluffy couch.

Bakura shrugged as he poured them both something to drink and called from the kitchen. "I have something of a vampire cliché in me after all, haven't I?"

"I guess so, but it's not a bad kind of mysterious, I like it here."

Bakura returned with their drinks. "You adapt quickly." He laid back and took Ryou in his arms, his right hand automatically started playing with Ryou's hair. The boy stretched out before relaxing in Bakura's arms. "I'll say. Too bad Otogi had to go and spoil my already so good mood at being kicked out of my own house."

Bakura chuckled. "Forget about him, he's not important anyway." He fell silent after that statement. Ryou kept quiet too. Something was bothering his lover, he could tell. He wondered if he should ask but he decided against it for the time being. He knew from experience that Bakura would prefer being left alone for a while for him to mull over his thoughts and organize them.

They drank their drinks and cuddled in a silence that was growing more uncomfortable with the second. Eventually Ryou couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask. "Bakura? What's on your mind?"

"Mh? Oh, nothing in particular." Bakura lied smoothly, knowing all to well Ryou didn't buy his excuse.

"If there's nothing, then stop brooding already." Ryou countered, pushing against Bakura's arm softly.

The vampire sighed and drew Ryou a bit closer. "I was thinking of some…events, in my past. Ones you have a right of knowing."

Ryou's heart skipped a beat. "Y-you mean that?"

"Yes I do." Bakura stroked Ryou's hair. "You always had, but especially now, with Otogi threatening you so openly. You should know why we hate eachother so."

"I thought it was just because he's a vampaneze and you're a vampire." Ryou said softly.

"That's true, but there's much more behind it then that…So much more."

Ryou turned in Bakura's arms and hugged him. "I'm all ears, take your time!" He said and laid his head on Bakura's chest, hearing his thundering heartbeat. Two arms encircled him and he bounced up and down as Bakura started talking. "I'm sure that you know the rule that no human under 17 is ever to be turned."

Ryou nodded. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out you're the exception to that rule either." He said softly.

Bakura nodded. "I was 7 years old…or perhaps young would be a better term and I trusted him."

Ryou looked up, moving upwards so he could face Bakura. "Trusted who…Otogi?"

"Yes. At that time the asshole got his kicks from acting as the regular good guy before…before…oh fuck." Bakura's hold tightened as Ryou sensed Bakura battling with his emotions. The arms around him left, as Bakura put used them to hide his face in and released his breath in a deep sigh. Ryou winced violently when Bakura's body shook for a short second with what he knew _had_ to be a sob.

"Bakura! Stop it. I don't need to know so desperately, not if it's so bad that you…you can't." He fell silent.

Bakura felt a tinge of guilt at throwing Ryou off so badly but he hadn't been able to stop himself from reacting the way he did. He took a deep breath and blinked several times until his moist eyes were dry again. "No, that's wrong, you deserve to know. Better yet, you need to know this. I don't want you to hear this story from the wrong person, Otogi, for instance."

Ryou swallowed. Bakura had a point. "If you really need too, ok then." Bakura was quiet for awhile. "Ryou, darling, would you mind if I showed you instead?"

Ryou looked up amazed. "Show me? How?"

"Easy, I can 'transport' us -for lack of a better term- into the memory of what happened then. But, it's not a pretty sight."

Ryou shrugged. "So what? I'm not ashamed of you." He reached up and kissed Bakura lightly. "I trust your judgment. If you think that this is the best way, I'll go with it without doubt." Ryou whispered softly, yet fiercely.

Bakura smiled and nodded his agreement. He felt like an absolute piece of shit at the moment. Their little chat with Otogi as well as the fact that he knew he couldn't keep this a secret to Ryou forever had combined tonight and he had decided to come clean. He knew it would be hard. Thinking of what happened was easier, he could deal with, banish the thoughts if he needed too yet always capable of recalling them. He remembered all too well every last regression session Mai had forced him to undergo with her. Time and time again, under hypnosis, under her control, whichever, until Mai was convinced he could deal with the traumatizing events.

He knew how he had been not charmed _at all_ with Mai's help. He had resisted and cried his young 7 year old heart out for to just, please, please, stop. Because it hurt so much, because he wanted to never see that sadistically smirking face again, never feel that pain again. But Mai had never relented. And in the end, he was thankful. Without her help he would probably have repressed the memories or something like that. Instead he had gotten the help he had needed to be able to move on and deal with the awful memories.

Yet, now instead of thinking to himself he would have to share these memories with Ryou and he found it harder then he had ever thought. Some fear of what had happened to him then still remained and he knew that he had to be his own therapist now. He glanced down at Ryou, looking up at him with trust and patience. Ryou would be the first he'd tell. Mai and Jounounchi had obviously already known and Marik he had told bits and pieces and he knew that the Egyptian had gathered the rest from Mai and Jou. He gritted his teeth. It would be his first time that he was fully conscious that he would re-experience the happenings of that fateful day, and for Ryou, by god, he would do it well.

"Are you absolutely sure Ryou?" He asked the younger one. Ryou didn't hesitate a second, his eyes bright and determined. "I am. What do I have to do?"

Bakura smiled. "All you need to do is…" Ryou cut in. "Let me guess, relax and let you do all the work right?"

Bakura snickered. "You're getting the hang of it. You're correct, but it won't be like controlling, reading your mind or putting you to sleep like you've experienced before though."

"I'm ready…will it hurt?" Ryou inquired. Bakura shook his head. "No, not if you let me. Most people say the experience a feeling of falling, if it scares you, envision yourself a parachute for safe landing."

Ryou chuckled at the thought. "I'm not scared. I think you're more scared then I am."

"I'm never scared."

"Yeah, and cows fly."

Bakura chuckled. "Yes they do, look, there goes one right now." He pulled Ryou closer. "But seriously, you're right. I am more afraid then you are right now. I've never shared this before out of my free will."

"You've been forced too?" Ryou asked, shocked. Bakura nodded his head. "I just never imagined that anyone would be able to…well." Ryou trailed off again.

"Control me? I've started from scratch just like everybody does. Mai basically taught me everything she knows. At this point there are only few who can overpower me mentally. Mai is one of those few." He smiled. "But that's not the point now."

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Do what you have to do." He said softly. "And you know that I'm here for you, right? Always!"

Bakura pressed his forehead to Ryou's, suppressing the heavy feeling in his stomach. "Always…Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Ryou murmured and detached his forehead from Bakura's. He looked down and tried to relax his body in advance. Then he glanced up at Bakura. He wondered if it was normal to feel such excitement in this situation. He felt Bakura's distinct presence in his mind already and he delighted in it.

_**Ready Darling?**_

_Whenever you are!_

Almost immediately Ryou felt a strange, soaring feeling come over him, before a strange feeling of weightlessness took over. He forced his eyes open and screeched in initial fear at what he saw. He was floating in Bakura's room! A few inches beneath him his body lay slumped and calm in Bakura's arms. Bakura himself sat up straight with his eyes closed, his hands holding his head gently. Ryou vaguely remembered that this must be called astral projection. It truly was a strange experience.

Suddenly Bakura's deep dark eyes shot open and he looked around. Ryou wanted to call out to him but couldn't find his voice. His trying seemed to be enough though for Bakura looked up and flashed him a small smirk. He extended his arm towards Ryou. **_Can you take my hand?_** His voice echoed in Ryou's mind and he could see his body stirring slightly. Apparently he wasn't quite as detached from his body as he thought. He reached out to Bakura. It wasn't as hard as he would've thought and soon his hand hovered a mere inch away from Bakura's more solid one.

**_Take my hand, Ryou._**

_What will happen?_

_**I'll draw you into my mind, so we can watch the memories I hold there.**_

Ryou nodded and touched Bakura's hand. The moment he did he was lost in a whirlpool of colors, sounds and smells. The world spun around him and then dissipated. His entire corporeal form seemed to be no more and then all went black.

**Yes, Sglily, it's finally going to happen. The big bad vampire is going to share, lol. Maybe you should pet him for it and sooth all the bitch-slaps you've given him so far smirk**

**Either way, I hoped everybody liked the chapter in all its angsty-ness. **

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you guys think! Your opinion is important!**


	22. 21, memories

"Ryou? Ryou! Wake up little one." Ryou groaned and opened one eye, feeling as though he had just been hit by a train. "Bakura?" He sat up and stared at his surroundings He seemed to be lying in a...hallway? A dimly lit hallway done in warm colors...that seemed familiar. There was fluffy dark red carpet beneath his feet that his feet sank into as he slowly got to his feet, aided by Bakura who helped him up. The walls were a smooth surface in a warm creamy color. From the ceiling sparkling chandeliers lit up the surroundings with a warm glow. Upon further inspection Ryou noticed that everywhere along the hallway there were beautiful, yet simple, ebony doors with chrome hinges. This seemed VERY familiar.

"Bakura...where exactly are we?" He asked, even though he had a pretty good hunch, he had immediately recognized Bakura's style and tastes in this strange hallway.

"Can't you guess, little one?" Bakura responded, amused, as he hit an arm around Ryou loosely. "These colors...it's somewhere in your mind isn't it?"

Bakura smirked. "Correct, you go on for the toaster. To be more specific, we are in the part of my mind where I hold my memories." Ryou stared at all the doors, wondering if he should be more disturbed by such strange happenings in his life. He was getting used to all the weirdness. "A memory behind each door?" He asked.

"Exactly." Bakura affirmed and looked around brightly. "Now all I have to do is find the right door, which is without doubt hiding in a small corner."

"Why would it do that? If that's what you want to see?" Ryou reasoned, but Bakura smirked. "I want to show you, that doesn't mean I'll like these memories...no worries though, I'll find it."

His arm slid away from Ryou to grasp his hand and Ryou felt the steady pressure, a bit harder then usual. And Bakura's hand, a bit more sweaty then usual. It pained Ryou to no end to see his mighty, strong lover so insecure and frightened. _And all that for me._ He thought in awe. _He goes through this just for me._

He shook Bakura's hand lightly in encouragement and attempted some small talk to ease Bakura a bit. "So...all of this is an illusion then?"

"Yes and no. This place does indeed really exist, because memories do too. The representation of it though, the hall, the doors and so on, is of my own making."

"You like it classy." Ryou giggled and let his arm slid around Bakura's trim waist. "That I do, are you hurting by the way?"

"No, I'm fine. Should I be hurting?"

"Not necessarily, but having your soul ripped out of your body and then dunked into mine can shake a person up I imagine." Bakura reasoned and put his hand on a door. "No way am I showing you that one, fucking alcohol."

Ryou giggled, remembering his conversation with Mai over how Bakura had apparently embarrassed himself by singing out loud in a crowded place while standing on a table while he had been drunk. As they walked on something else occurred to Ryou. "How clear will those memories be. I mean, I can recall certain events but it's not as though I still know exactly how the surroundings looked or what sounds I heard."

"That's where you go wrong, everybody remembers those things into detail, recalling that is another thing. It all depends whether or not you were consciously aware of that particular detail of a memory." Bakura explained.

"And in here you can see it all, so that would mean that this is the unconscious part of your mind." Ryou tried. Bakura smiled. "That's the way it is, lover. It exerts a lot of energy as well. Don't expect too much focus or concentration out of me tomorrow." He chuckled a bit. Ryou laughed too and drew Bakura into a kiss. He closed his eyes and when he drew back he savored Bakura's taste on his tongue. "It all feels so real."

"Goes to show what your mind is capable of." Bakura answered. "I represent myself the way I look in reality to you, but if I taste the same…you memorize me well."

Ryou looked at him completely intrigued. "You could change that representation of yourself?" He asked curiously.

"Off course I can, all I need is my imagination, it's a small trick." Bakura laughed at Ryou's puppy dog eyes. "Oh fuck, now what have I gotten myself into?"

"Please!" Ryou nearly begged, tugging on his sleeve. Bakura let out something between a sigh and a chuckle and said. "Very well, so what should I be?"

"I don't know, humor me." Ryou said, watching him intently as though he would change into something slimy and gruesome any second now. Which gave Bakura an idea. "Alright, back off, little one."

Ryou did as he was told and watched as Bakura cocked his head and knitted his eyebrows in concentration before suddenly, out of the blue, there was a lightflash. Ryou turned away and shielded his eyes from the bright light. It lasted only a second before it vanished as quickly as it had come and where Bakura had been standing there now was a…dragon.

"Oh my god!" Ryou exclaimed as he rushed towards the enormous creature without any fear. Bakura had magically changed into a magnificent dragon, at least 10 meter high. His scales were blood red and a long tail ending in a point. He had a long, lean body with muscles rippling just beneath the surface at every flowing movement Bakura made. His large legs and feet ended in black, sharp claws and he just stretched out his magnificent long neck and turned his head towards Ryou, looking at him with Bakura's own brown eyes.

Ryou halted when the long, scaled, tail curled around him gently, lifting him from the ground as dragon-Bakura got to his feet and flared his enormous, filmy wings. Ryou held on for dear life as the hallway dissipated and they took flight, soaring around in an idyllic picture of an island surrounded by a misty green sea. Yet something seemed out of place as the picture didn't move. It was like looking at a really, really big three dimensional picture. Apparently Bakura wasn't bothering with making it even more realistic. Bakura threw his dragon-head back and roared with all his might before suddenly diving down, straight to the island. Ryou screeched in fear, grasping Bakura's tail tightly and closing his eyes, waiting for impact. Instead his feet lightly touched the ground, and as he opened his eyes he realized that Bakura was standing in his normal form before him again, his arms wrapped around his waist lightly.

Ryou blinked. "Did that just really happen?" He asked timidly.

Bakura snickered. "No, it was all in my imagination remember?" He pointed out gently.

Ryou blinked. "Wow…that was…that was amazing. You're a very beautiful dragon by the way." Bakura had to laugh at Ryou's awe. "You know what, why don't you try it before we stop frolicking around and do what we came here for?"

"Me! But I don't know if I can…" Ryou was cut off by Bakura. "Off course you can. Everyone can, the bigger your imagination is the better you're able to do this, so in your case there shouldn't be any problems."

"What do I have to do?" Ryou asked timidly.

"Just focus on what you want to be, oh, and keep it small or I have to re-establish this place again." He gestured at hall surrounding them.

"Ok." Ryou thought hard of something to be, he wanted this to be special. He smiled slightly, something ancient and mysterious. Bakura had already snatched the dragon, vampires were off course out of the question, as was everything with a remotely human form. He wanted to be different, suddenly it struck him. His face lit up and he nodded. "I know something, so, now what?" He asked.

"Keep focusing on whatever you want to be, imagine yourself already being that particular creature. In your fantasy everything is possible." Bakura answered.

Ryou closed his eyes and imagined his creature. Bright so it almost hurt the eyes. Fiery both in physics as in character and, most importantly, soaring through the skies with endless passion. He gasped slightly when he felt himself loosing all physical form, being nothing but a shapeless, invisible form, a ghost almost. Then something else began to take shape, a tail, feathers, wings, a beak…and eventually, fire.

Bakura stared in awe at Ryou's representation of a phoenix. The magnificent creature of ancient lore was about a meter in height and Bakura guessed its wing span to be well over two and a half meter. Nothing of true feathers or any solid form could be defined as Ryou envisioned this creature to be made solely out of bright yellow, orange and red flames. Bakura smiled, this boy and his fantasy were just incredible. "That's downright gorgeous, little fiery one." He smiled at the phoenix that let out a beautiful, melodic sound.

Ryou beat his wings and experimented, acquainting himself with his new form before diving down. Even though Ryou's representation of a phoenix was a creature completely made out of fire, he felt pleasantly warm to the touch as fiery wings brushed past Bakura's body, enveloping him in the soothing, vibrant flames licking at his body.

For a moment both just stayed that way, enjoying eachother, before Ryou let out a cry again and the flames swirled around wildly. Bakura watched as Ryou swiftly turned into a ball of fire that began to take a vague human form. The flames swirled around Ryou, letting his long hair float in every direction. Eventually the flames lessened, drawn back into Ryou's body until it was just his own, little human Ryou again. His arms were wrapped around Bakura's body and he beamed up at him. "That was so awesome!" The younger one cried out happily.

"You were awesome, pretty phoenix." He ran his hand through a giggling Ryou's hair. "And very beautiful too." He slipped his arms out of Ryou's embrace and hugged the boy to his chest himself. Ryou smiled and nuzzled into Bakura's chest, completely content until he felt Bakura's chest expanding in a sad, inaudible, sigh. He pulled back. "Bakura? What is it?" He cocked his head and peered up at Bakura, looking in his sad face..

Bakura smiled softly, skimming a finger down Ryou's features lovingly. "I'm stalling, little one. As much as it may be fun to imitate dragons and phoenixes in our mind…that is not what we came here for."

Ryou's happy bubble burst abruptly as he realized that Bakura was right in his observation. He sighed too but smiled up at Bakura as well. "If it hurts you so much…Bakura, I don't want you hurting yourself for my sake." He pressed himself close. "You don't have to do this, Bakura."

"But I must, for the both of us." A hand was woven through Ryou's hair and Bakura wondered if it had been a good idea after all to show instead of tell Ryou what had happened. It all had gotten a bit out of hand. But it was too late too go back now anyway. "Sooner or later you will find out about this. And I rather have it happening by me then anyone else. Besides, doesn't it secretly hurt you that you know so little about me?"

Ryou blushed. "Off course it does." He lifted his head. "Let's go find that stupid door then." He inclined his head. "But I want you to say so if it's over your head and you want to leave. No badass, tough-guy, I'm-the-mighty-vampire behavior today, deal?"

Bakura snickered slightly. "You have my word, now let's go."

Ryou nodded and slowly the pair made their way through the seemingly endless hallway. Bakura every now and then touched a door by placing his hand on it, then shook his head and walked on, muttering a curse softly. "I hide memories away to good." He muttered and Ryou smiled, not really knowing anything to say and contenting himself by petting Bakura on his head in a mocking way.

Then, after a good ten minute search Bakura yet again placed his hand on a door and his face took on a strange combination of dread and elation. "Through this door." He said quietly. Ryou looked at Bakura's face. Where before he would see slight dread or fear now that they had finally arrived on their destination it was anger that glowed in those dark eyes and it made him flinch and look away. "Alright, I'm ready."

Bakura's hand traveled down the wooden surface of the door to grab the golden hinge. Creaking slightly the door opened. Ryou peered inside but he could make out absolutely nothing, just a black void that looked absolutely not inviting. "Eehm, Bakura?" He asked nervously. The vampire turned to him and pressed him close. "Don't be afraid, we can step right through."

He was held tightly to Bakura's body as they both set a step forward, Ryou moving with less hesitation as Bakura seemed so sure of himself. As they stepped in the dark void Ryou felt himself falling. He yipped as he scrambled for anything solid beneath his feet but found nothing. He clung to Bakura who held him tightly. "We're not on our way to a sticky end, Ryou. Enjoy."

Ryou got no chance to do so however for his feet suddenly made a soft touchdown with the ground. Bakura glanced down and snorted softly. Ryou made quite the amusing sight with his face pressed into his chest and his arms nearly squeezing the life out of him, holding on as though Bakura would be ripped from his side forever any moment now. "Ryou, stop being a baby." He snickered and Ryou looked up. "That was scary." He huffed before he focused on his surroundings. "Whaah, Bakura, where is this place?"

"This is the house I'm born in…look." Bakura pointed at a cup-board bed. Looking around Ryou suddenly realized he was standing in a room. A dark, gloomy and somewhat smelly room. As much as five children, boys and girls alike, were sleeping in cup-board beds. The one Bakura had gestured to, was occupied by a small boy. Ryou gasped softly, there was no mistaking, this had to be Bakura. He glanced at the grown Bakura unsurely. He nodded. "Yes, that's me. Don't worry, you won't disturb him, it's just a memory."

Ryou smiled mutely and knelt beside the small bed. Bakura looked distinctly different from how he looked now, not counting the age difference. Current Bakura had, much like himself, hair that would make any self-respecting rocks star jealous. Long and spiky and yet soft to the touch. The child Bakura however had a short cut, his white hairs would probably fall neatly just above his ears when combed. Another difference was how this boy his clothes were old, torn and dirtied while present Bakura took good care of himself. _Being born in such a time, with filth and diseases everywhere, no wonder he likes to keep himself clean._ Ryou thought to himself. He also had to prevent himself from cringing when the boy moved and his shirt moved up, revealing a body that seemed to be nothing but bone with some skin on it. "My god, you look starved." Ryou whispered.

Bakura shrugged. "I wasn't born in a rich family. My mother was a seamstress and my father worked at the docks. Life was hard, especially with five children." He gestured at the sleeping children around them and Ryou noticed one other also having white hair. For as much as it could be called white anyway. Bakura looked dirty and poor but nothing gave that away more then his white hairs that showed every grain of sand or soot stain upon their white surface.

"Bakura, why this memory?" Ryou asked as he skimmed his hand over young-Bakura's cheek." He noticed his hand being ghostlike but it didn't bother him much as Bakura didn't seem distressed. "You'll see." Bakura approached him and grabbed his hand, glancing at his past reflection. "Damn, I really was a skinny little rat."

Ryou giggled before the sounds of hinges creaking reached his ears. He watched a window opening and like an arrow out of a bow young-Bakura shot up. "W-who's there?" He whispered. His voice was high and soft, not at all like the deep flowing tone it would evolve in as he grew.

"Don't worry, little one. It's merely me." Ryou felt all his hairs raising and a chill running up his spine as he immediately recognized that sugary sweet tone for what it was. "O-Otogi?" Again it was little Bakura whispering as he sat up in his bed.

Ryou felt Bakura tighten his hold on him as the vampire looked away from the drama unfolding as a younger version of the Otogi Ryou knew played a cruel game with a 7 year old boy with no means to defend himself. Suddenly the pieces clicked into place. Ryou realized that it was Otogi's fault that Bakura had become a vampire. He had had this theory before but it was quite something else to see it confirmed. Little Bakura was beaming at the window where Otogi was perched with big, trusting eyes. "It's so cool you got here!"

"You know I want to be your friend, after all, who else would be." The deceptively innocent voice Otogi used had a distinctly manipulative intonation and it made Ryou's blood boil with anger. He slid his hand around Bakura's waist. The vampire stood still like a statue, watching with remorseful eyes as Otogi continued his malicious game and sighed. "It's not long now, before he reveals his true self."

Ryou sighed and watched as Otogi sweet talked Bakura some more and moved inside to lean against a cupboard. Little Bakura gasped. "Watch out Otogi! You'll wake my brothers and sisters!"

Otogi cast a glance side wards. "I wouldn't worry, little one. They will not wake, I made sure of that."

Ryou watched with pain in his heart how Otogi smirked and Bakura instinctively felt something to be wrong. "O-Otogi? Bu-but how can you k-know that?" He asked timidly with a small stutter in his voice.

"Some things a person just knows, little rat. Some people should learn to trust their instincts perhaps." All signs of pretense fell from Otogi's face as he unleashed a bone chilling sneer on the trembling boy before him.

"W-who are you! You aren't the boy I met last time! He was nice!" The grown Bakura sighed and explained softly while Otogi continued threatening. "I had seen him once before, for some reason or another I had been out at night and he found me wondering in the streets. Apparently he decided to play with his food." Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat and knew nothing to do to console Bakura apart from just holding him. Bakura didn't push him away but nor did he acknowledge Ryou and continued. "I guess he liked playing with his dinner."

Ryou opened his mouth to reply with a measly 'I'm sorry' but he was cut short when a piercing scream reached his ears. Both Ryou and Bakura looked up and watched as Otogi lunged himself at the young Bakura who screamed in fright.

Ryou suddenly realized that even at this point Otogi was playing with what would one day become Ryou's lover. The tall vampaneze lunged again at Bakura who had jumped out of bed and nearly tripped over his blankets. Terrified he stumbled over to where his sister, the other white-haired one was sleeping. Terrified he shook her and his high voice pierced the silence. "JOCELYN, wake up! Wake up, Jocy! Please!"

Otogi smirked and took on a casual pose. "She won't wake up, little human. None in this household will, I made sure of that."

Bakura turned to him terrified. "N-no! That's a lie!"

"Then fucking try it out if you're so confident about it." Otogi took one step towards a deathly pale Bakura whose eyes darted from left to right. He gave up on his sister and ran to the next bed. Ryou didn't see the action coming and gasped in surprise as the young boy flew right at him. He extended his hands to prevent the boy from running headlong into him and gasped and buckled as little Bakura_ ran right through him._

Grown Bakura chuckled through his sadness and hit an arm around his shoulders. "It's just a memory, we can't interfere." He said. Ryou nodded and held Bakura as close as he could as the younger him tried to wake his siblings to no avail, all the while Otogi advanced on him slowly, step by menacing step.

"G-go away!" He cried out desperately. Otogi merely scoffed at him and fake-lunged at Bakura again. It was the final straw for him as he screamed again and took off like a shot out of the room. Otogi followed in hot pursuit and the two spectators did so as well. Little Bakura ran through a small living room that was dirty and dusty and full of objects Ryou was far to modern to grasp their meaning in his haste. The front door was pulled open and slammed shut again. Otogi laughed at the closed door. "Run, you fucking little vermin, I'll get you in the end."

Ryou had to fight his tears at what he had now witnessed when suddenly the scene shifted. A blur of colors surrounded him and Bakura and he yipped, clinging onto his lover. "What's happening?" He whispered hoarsely while he had wanted to cry out. But somehow he realized he should be glad for managing any verbal sounds at all. "I'm going forward in the memory to where he catches me." Bakura answered and Ryou tried to grasp the meaning of Bakura's words when suddenly the world stopped spinning and they landed on the ground again. This time they were outside in a little street. Ryou looked around and realized that one of these little houses would've been Bakura's. He realized that Bakura must've lived in a very poor part of town and suddenly remembered that vampanezen often took the poor as their victim, those who would not be missed.

He heard small footsteps and panting and watched as Bakura flew past him, skidding to a sudden stop and looking around, fear lacing his features. Ryou felt his heart clench, no-one would miss Bakura. He was just a poor, small boy who probably spent his entire day working in a factory, a victim of child-labour.

Ryou squeezed in the grown Bakura's hand and followed suit with the younger one, wildly trying to find Otogi. Bakura saw Ryou's frantic searching. "Don't worry, he'll be here soon." He let out a barking laugh. "I should know."

Ryou felt his heart clench again and on impulse whirled around and hugged Bakura. "It's all so sad, are you still ok?"

Bakura swallowed and looked away. He pushed Ryou aside slightly. "Just watch."

Ryou nodded and did as he was told. He didn't have to wait long, a minute that seemed more like an hour passed when there was a sudden rustling of foliage that was not generated by the wind. Small Bakura whirled around and stared with big frightened eyes as a sinister chuckling sounded from the bushes. Otogi stepped forward and Bakura turned to run off again but Otogi struck again, this time aiming to capture his prey.

So fast that it was almost lost to Ryou, Otogi grabbed Bakura's collar and flung him down to the ground harshly. A choked cry of pain left Bakura's little body upon impact with the stony ground. Tears of fear and pain slid down his cheeks as he scrambled to his feet but the much larger Otogi knelt down and pressed Bakura into the ground. The boy's cry was muffled against the cold stone his face was pressed into, damaging the soft skin.

Ryou watched on in horror, squeezing Bakura's hand tightly, as he saw Otogi bend forward and whisper in a deadly, poisonous voice to the little one. "Well, well, looks like I caught myself a meal. Tell me, little prick, have you figured it out yet, I'm curious."

"F-figured what out?" Bakura wept pitifully and cowered away but Otogi grasped his hair and jerked him back, eliciting a pained cry from Bakura's throat.

"Why, figured out what I am, fucker." Again that deadly poisonous voice and Ryou was glad that he was see through, detaching him from the world he was standing in. He had felt fear at seeing Otogi but with Bakura beside him and the comfort that it was a memory he had managed to stay in control of his instincts that told him to run for it. Yet, it was hard when the vampaneze was being so malicious.

Said vampaneze had opened his mouth at the moment and from experience Ryou knew what would follow. Gleaming fangs slid into place as Otogi showed them off to the seven year old Bakura. The boy had gone completely rigid at what he saw. "N-no!" As quickly as he had gone rigid he jumped to life again, struggling against the much mightier creature. Otogi smirked and smacked the boy in the face. "Say it! What the fuck am I?" The sadistic way in which Otogi smirked made Ryou sick. He glanced to the side, to Bakura. "I can guess what's going to happen, I can…"

"NO!" Ryou flinched away from Bakura. The vampire was shaking and a fire that Ryou hadn't seen before burned in his eyes as he faced Ryou. With a swift movement his wrist was grasped. "We are going to _fucking_ watch all of it! Whether you like it or not." Ryou stared with big, frightened eyes at his lover. "Bakura, you-"

"I SAID, WE ARE STAYING."

Ryou was shaking in fear, completely forgetting the drama happening in front of him. "Let go, please, you're hurting me!" He cried out. His wrist felt as though it was about to crack, Bakura's grip on it was so fierce. "BAKURA! Please!" He cried out. Something in his voice must've brought Bakura to his senses. The wild look in his eyes disappeared and he let go of Ryou immediately. "Fuck! Goddamn, I did it again. I'm so sorry. Be sure to hit me for this later in the real world." Bakura smiled weakly and rubbed Ryou's wrist softly and apologetically.

Ryou flew into Bakura's arms. "Silly, I understand, it's not your fault. I'll watch if you want me too, but hold me close, please?"

Bakura nodded and sat down on the cold ground with Ryou tightly in his arms. Ryou flinched as more yelling ensued, this time not from him or Bakura, but from Otogi. "Damn you, little one, how I loathe those fucking vampires, you should _pray_ for a fucking vampire to wander past right now!"

Ryou blinked. Apparently Bakura had told Otogi that he had thought the vampaneze to be a vampire. He watched in disgust as Otogi corrected Bakura, told him what a vampaneze was and then…then it just happened.

All this time it had been leading up to this. Ryou knew it was a memory and nothing could be changed. And yet, yet he had somehow expected a miraculous escape at the very last moment. But off course it didn't come. Grown Bakura pressed Ryou close and white bangs that weren't his own fell over his face, letting him know that Bakura had lowered his head, not watching anymore.

He blindly reached back and grabbed Bakura's hand, rubbing it softly while watching on in horror at what was happening. He shivered in terror as he watched how Otogi pulled hard on Bakura's hair. He saw Bakura's throat exposed and Otogi's fangs glinting in the moonlight. Then the vampaneze dipped forward and there was blood. A lot of blood. Ryou had never seen a vampaneze attack but it was gruesome. He felt sick as he heard the slurping sounds that Otogi made in his greed to get as much blood as he could. A mad haze had spread in his normally already insane eyes when he suddenly pulled back.

Ryou felt like vomiting at the sight of Otogi's face covered in blood and Bakura lying lifelessly in a puddle of his own blood. Otogi cleaned himself up a bit and glanced down carelessly at his young victim. "Fuck, you still alive rat? You're a tough one, I'll give you that."

Behind him Ryou heard Bakura sigh but he didn't acknowledge him as Otogi's grin implied he wasn't quite done with his horrid bloodshed yet. He placed his hand on Bakura's neck where blood still trickled down from the bite marks. Ryou squinted to see what Otogi was doing but couldn't make it out. "Bakura…what is he doing?" He whispered softly.

Bakura jerked his head up and glared at Otogi. "He's healing my wound, remember how I slightly healed your wrist when you tried to run away the evening you woke up with me in your bed?"

Ryou smiled. "Off course."

Bakura nodded. "He's doing the same, causing the blood in the wound to cluster faster so it will form a crust."

"He's saving you!" Ryou said in disbelief.

Bakura barked out a laugh. "Not by a long shot, watch." Ryou didn't need much incentive and Bakura watched Ryou carefully. He didn't need to relive this memory even more vividly then he was currently doing so he watched Ryou's reactions instead, finding that his presence soothed him. He felt how Ryou shook in anger when the boy witnessed Otogi slashing the younger him his thigh.

Little Bakura now lifted his head while Otogi perched himself on a branch and said. "Now, I will just sit here and delight in watching you die of blood loss."

He heard his own voice responding weakly. "Why?"

Otogi smirked. "Because I…Fuck, shit."

Bakura felt Ryou's confusion when Otogi suddenly fled. "Is…is he gone?"

"Not many vampanezen hang around when they feel Mai's presence approaching. Otogi wasn't as strong then as he is now." Bakura said softly.

"Mai? Is she coming to save you?" Ryou asked as he disentangled himself from Bakura's embrace and kneeled next to the vampire's younger counterpart. "It's hard to believe that you're actually still alive after all that. I'm so sorry."

Bakura chuckled lightly and surveyed the small battered form on the ground. "Don't be, if it wasn't for Otogi I probably would've worked in a factory the rest of my life and die in an accident at twenty or something." He watched himself lying there. "By the way, this part is more imagination then memory. It's not like I was very aware of what was happening around me at this time."

Ryou smiled and watched little Bakura again. The boy sighed and his body went completely slack. At the same moment the world started turning and became a whirlpool of colors and sounds once again. The only solid thing around him was Bakura and instinctively he clung onto him. He writhed and he was sure he must've screamed. Suddenly the world stopped moving and he realized that his eyes were closed. He snapped them open to find himself in Bakura's room again with Bakura staring down on him. "Sorry for the abruptness. The memory ended there, I passed out."

Ryou swallowed and nodded. He sat up and turned to face Bakura. "That was…oh god, Bakura. Nobody deserves that."

"It happens still." Bakura sighed, but at the same time a small smile grew on his face. "I'm glad I showed you." He leant forward, his head resting on Ryou's shoulder. "It feels better this way, don't you think?"

Ryou smiled too. "Yes, but, won't you be plagued by these memories now?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, I won't. Memories like those are mostly a plague when they're not dealt with accordingly. While all I wanted to do back then was repress those memories, I wasn't given that chance."

Ryou didn't understand. "What you do mean by that? Who saved you anyway?"

"Mai and Jounounchi."

"They did?"

Bakura chuckled. "Yes, they did. At the time Mai was hunting vampanezen and Jou was her apprentice. He found me first and called Mai. She then turned me."

"Just like that?" Ryou whispered and Bakura nodded. "Just like that. She took a dangerous chance. If she hadn't turned me, I surely would've died of blood loss or shock. Heck, even as a vampire I nearly died. I shouldn't be alive, little one."

"But…you made it." Ryou said. "What happened then?"

Bakura chuckled. "Curious thing you are."

Ryou blushed. "I'm sorry." Bakura shook his head. "Don't be, it's only natural that you want to know." He sighed. "What you just witnessed was without doubt the most traumatic experience for me, but not the hardest." Ryou bit his lip hard to prevent from asking another question. Bakura was quiet for awhile before continuing. "The hardest was to adapt to a life as a vampire, a vampire child no less."

Ryou squinted at Bakura. "I…don't really understand I think. I mean, you were ripped from family and home and all, I get that but." He trailed off. Bakura just smiled that sad, distant smile again. "You're 16, you're a teenager now. Try and imagine yourself mentally being as grown as you are, stuck in the body of an eight year old boy."

Ryou began to understand. "Off course, if you were seven and vampires age ten times slower than humans do. I guess you were never taken seriously anywhere."

"Never, the funny thing is I turned to studying. I wasn't taken seriously yet I was probably more intelligent then most people I encountered." Bakura hugged Ryou close. "add to that the fact that I saw my parents almost never, the nights filled with nightmares about Otogi and Mai's fine lessons and I guess you can say that my life was pretty, fucking, miserable."

"Mai's fine lessons?"

Bakura smirked and looked out the window before facing Ryou again. He kissed him lightly on the mouth and jumped up from his bed. "I'll make lunch, I need to occupy myself with something right now." Ryou nodded and followed him through the small apartment. He sat down at a red kitchen chair and watched Bakura rummage with some serials and milk. "It's all I got I'm afraid."

"It's fine." Ryou said absently and thanked Bakura with a soft smile as the vampire put his lunch in front of him. He lifted his spoon before suddenly frowning. "I haven't answered your question yet."

Ryou looked up. "I thought you were avoiding it."

"I was, shame on me." Bakura chuckled at his own expense and thoughtfully brought the spoon to his mouth. "Mai's lessons, few. She saved not only my life but also my sanity. If she had let me to rot after she saved my life there's a good chance I would've ended up like Otogi."

"You, never!" Ryou said shocked, studying Bakura's face.

"Yes I would. Loneliness and what Otogi did to me drove me pretty much to the edge. Mai would come to my room almost two years long every evening and make me see what I just showed you." Bakura made a face. "I was less then pleased you might understand."

"But why would she do that!"

"To make me understand. If she hadn't there is no way I would've remembered it so vividly as I do now. And strange as it may sound, it is needed to remember it vividly."

"Regression." Ryou guessed and Bakura nodded. "Exactly. I remember how I would kick, scratch, run and scream in the beginning. But she never gave in. She took care of me. For a long while I hated her, I was so caught up in my own misery." He snorted. "I used to think it would've been better if she had just let me die there on the cold streets."

"Do you still feel that way?" Ryou said quietly.

"Not after I met my first lover." Ryou crinkled his nose. "And that person is?"

Bakura snickered. "Don't be so possessive, little one, it doesn't suit you. Besides, even if I still felt attracted to her it wouldn't matter…she died a long time ago."

Ryou gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"I find your possessiveness of me to be quite endearing, don't worry about it. At any rate, I never loved her."

"But she was your lover!"

Bakura laughed. "She meant a lot to me. She was a very good friend. Yes we were lovers, but only in the physical aspect. We never loved it eachother, highly in the way friends do, but never in the way I care for you, you I love."

Ryou didn't think that all the hot chocolate in the world could make him feel warmer then those simple words. "I love you too. How did she…Oh my, I can't believe I wanted to ask that." Ryou turned red but Bakura got the picture.

"We were on our way back to Vampire Mountain, we ran into Kaiba's old man and his cronies." Ryou gasped when a memory suddenly invaded his mind.

"_Because once I made the mistake of not doing so and it has cost me dearly. The price I paid for my mercy was the life of a loved one."_

Ryou looked down at his lunch. "She wanted to…let them live, didn't she?"

Bakura jerked his head up. "How did you…" Ryou looked up and for a moment their eyes met over the table and Ryou felt the memory of a raging Bakura yelling at him while he accused him of murder resurface for a brief moment. Bakura looked away. "I see. I had forgotten about that. Yes, that loved one was Sisi." He looked at Ryou again who was sitting a bit dazed and slumped in his chair. "It frightened me how alike you sounded with Sisi at that moment."

Suddenly Ryou's face fell, he looked down and valiantly fought off a tear. Bakura felt Ryou's sudden sadness radiate from him. "Ryou? What is it, babe?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." His voice sounded strained and Bakura pushed his chair back to get to Ryou. "You can tell me, did I say something wrong?" For the life of him Bakura didn't know what was wrong with Ryou all of a sudden. Ryou glanced up and looked at him accusingly, a look Bakura couldn't place in their current conversation. "Little one?" He asked softly and slid his arm around Ryou.

"Am I just a replacement then?" Bakura blanched at Ryou's sudden question. "A replacement? What could you possibly be a replacement for?"

"For _her_ off course. You said I reminded you of her!" Ryou was still biting back his sobs but couldn't bring himself to keep staring at Bakura and lowered his head.

"Ryou!" he flinched at Bakura's angry tone of voice. "I said you reminded me of her at that very moment! Not always!"

Ryou drew his neck to his shoulders and asked in a small voice. "So I'm not like her?" Bakura couldn't stop an amused chuckle. "Little one, there have never been two persons who are alike less then you two." He cocked his head, trying to explain Sisi's character to him. "She was a free spirit. Loud-mouthed, seductive, provocative. She liked knowing things about people, everybody knew her, for better or worse. Wherever you went you could hear her voice. Her big mouth got her into trouble time and time again, does that sound anything like you?" He snickered. Ryou turned red. "N-no, not at all. What did she look like?"

"Physically the only thing that would be alike with you two would be that you are both stunningly beautiful in a delicate sort of way." Ryou blushed a pretty pink and let Bakura continue. "She had short, blond hair, long legs and pretty boobs." He frowned. "I think her eyes were blue."

Ryou choked with laughter. "It really was a physical relationship!"

Bakura smirked. "So it was. But seriously, her eyes were blue, dark blue to be precise." He said and Ryou laughed again before quieting. "I'm sorry for saying such a thing, about me being a replacement. I should've known better." He looked down and was affectionately petted on his head. "Don't worry about it, little one." Bakura hugged him tight and pulled him to stand as he ate the last of his lunch. "Let's go watch some TV or something that requires not too much exertion, we've had enough of that for one night." He proposed.

Ryou smiled and nodded. "I'll say, I feel completely drained now."

"No wonder." Bakura led him to the soft couch and placed himself in it so that Ryou could lay down against him comfortably. He grabbed the remote control of his DVD-player, remembering one of his DVD's was still in it and started it. It was about half an hour of watching Frodo plow through a decaying landscape when Bakura glanced down to see that Ryou had fallen asleep with a content smile on his face.

**Talk about a mega hard chapter to write. On one side I wanted to show more of little Bakura's point of view while I tried not to neglect Ryou and grown Bakura's point of view. I hope that didn't lessen the quality. **

**I'm sorry for the late update but September is being insanely busy, I can't help it but I hope October will be somewhat calmer. Please review!**


	23. 22, the negotiation

**So, the negotiation. To tell the truth I had one hell of a good time writing this chapter. I hope you people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. New characters introduced!**

"Ready Ryou?" Ryou nodded and walked towards the exit of his apartment. "Yep, kind of anxious though." Bakura promptly eased his nerves by kissing him intimately. Ryou closed his eyes and let Bakura pillage his mouth recklessly. He pushed him forward so Bakura bumped against the door frame and retaliated with vigor. Bakura moaned and his hands found their way under Ryou's ass and he lifted him up with ease, while still connected at the mouth. He held Ryou's weight with his left arm and let his right swerve upwards towards... "Ahem!" The sound of a rather shocked cough reached the kissing pair's attention.

They broke apart to view Tanaka who was staring at them as though they had just grown three heads. "Yes, well, eehm, shall we go then?" He asked in a rather shaking voice. Bakura flashed the poor man a smirk. "Off course."

Mai shook her head and smirked. "Oh Bakura, the blackmail this lover boy of yours provides me with. It's so very sweet." Bakura growled dangerously and lunged at Mai, who ducked and slashed her nails in retaliation. Ryou sighed as for the umpteenth time a mock fight ensued between the pair. "There we go again." He muttered and Tanaka chuckled lightly. "They're still such children." Ryou coughed politely and smiled a polite, declining smile at the man. He turned to Mai and Bakura. Their mock fight was a little more serious then usual it seemed. Ryou rolled his eyes, the negotiation was making them nervous too off course.

He politely tapped on Bakura's arm to get his attention but received no reply. He sighed and tried again, but again got no result. He narrowed his eyes and decided on a harder approach. Just as Bakura swung backwards to evade Mai's nails he grabbed a handful of the thick white hair billowing out behind Bakura and pulled, hard. Bakura howled and whipped around, in a fighters reflex grabbing Ryou's wrists and pinning the boy to the wall with an audible thud. Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou who was still catching his breath after having it knocked out of his lungs thoroughly due to the impact with the wall. "Damn Ryou, don't do that."

"Stop messing around already, or do you want to appear with bloody scratches due to Mai's nails all over your face, I'm sure that will make a good impression." Bakura stared at him as though he had lost his mind before chuckling and shaking his head. He let go of Ryou's wrists. "You have a good point there, precious. Let's go then."

Ryou smiled happily as Bakura's arm wrapped around his waist and the four people walked out into the night. Today was the day of the negotiation and all were anxious. Ryou had gotten his house back the day after Bakura had shared his past with Ryou and he couldn't deny feeling glad about that. Not that he didn't trust Mai, but it still was _his_ house. Yet he felt a nervousness soaring through his veins right now that made those feelings vanish to the background. He pressed himself closer to Bakura and watched Mai and Tanaka who were walking in front of the pair.

"Bakura?" He asked quietly.

Bakura glanced down and saw Ryou's nervous face. "What is it, little one?"

"You…you'll stay close right?" Ryou asked quietly. Bakura just snorted at him. "No Ryou, I'm going to ditch you, all alone, the moment we arrive at the negotiation to wander around in the company of a few dozen hungry, insane and human-hating vampanezen." He chuckled and nudged Ryou who was smiling a bit apologetically. "Off course I'll stay close. In fact, I was about to lecture you about not straying from my side while we're there at any time."

Ryou laughed a bit shakily. "I wouldn't worry about that too much, I'm close to putting on a leash!" Bakura shook his head and snickered. "Fuck, don't be so nervous. It'll work out, don't worry."

"Do you know when we'll see Marik?" Ryou asked to get his mind of the looming concept of the fact he was walking towards a place where it was literally crawling with creatures that fed on his very life and enjoyed every second of it. "He'd come too right?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes. I reckon we'll meet him somewhere at the place we're headed too. I haven't agreed on a specific time or place with him." Ryou nodded, knowing nothing else to say and just quietly followed Tanaka and Mai. Bakura did the same, his arm still firmly around Ryou's waist. He was sure to meet Otogi again but it wasn't as if he would be the only threat, not with a few dozen of his kin swarming around as well. Despite the fact that this would probably not get out of hand he would keep a good eye on Ryou. He firmly reminded himself to do the same on their way home, when Ryou would be most vulnerable. After the negotiation he doubted that any rules would be valid and fights were sure to erupt. He couldn't allow himself to be dragged into one, especially not with Ryou to take care of.

He glanced at the quiet boy beside him and remembered his furious retort when he was to be trialed. _I'm not defenseless!_

Ryou certainly wasn't, even though his gentle ways and looks begged to differ. Bakura didn't think he'd put up with Ryou if he were a weakling. There were few things he couldn't stand in this world and one of them were people who gave up at a minor set-back or who cried for help with others without bothering to even try and help themselves.

It was easy to think when one first looked at Ryou to think he was that kind of person. In all honesty, Bakura had reasoned that way as well when first meeting Ryou, hence his initial annoyance towards the boy. Annoyance that soon morphed into a friendly affection once Ryou first let himself be heard and once he realized Ryou's tears were often a disguise to trick others when no other means were available. Bakura smirked, remembering all to well how he had fallen for that trick multiple times himself. He still hadn't figured out how Ryou seemed to be able to call forth tears out of nowhere.

Somehow it was amusing for often people who cried crocodile-tears were just trying to get there way but Ryou didn't seem interested in abusing his cute looks and adorable big brown eyes to get his way. In fact, quite the opposite, for if Ryou really wanted something it weren't tears that appeared but a determined frown and a daring 'make me' look in those usually gentle eyes. Bakura found those looks coming from Ryou highly adorable and not to mention hilarious. Sometimes he denied Ryou something just to see that look appearing. He smirked a little to himself and Ryou caught unto the smirk.

He frowned and chuckled gently. "You're analyzing me again, aren't you?" Bakura was jerked from his thoughts. "That I was, I seem to become see-through."

Ryou laughed softly and pressed himself close. "I'm starting to understand your thought process, that's all." He looked at Bakura who was looking down on him, after all he was nearly a head taller than Ryou. "And I recognized that smirk along with that distant look in your eyes." Bakura smirked. "What can I say, there's a hell of a lot to analyze about you."

"Could the deep discussion please take place on another moment." Mai smirked in a rather mean fashion as she and Tanaka halted. "We're here boys and girls."

Ryou glanced up incredulously at the old building they were standing in front of. "But this is only the old gym." He said wondrously. Tanaka nodded. "As you might know it's currently not used, it's the perfect hide-out."

Ryou stared at the building, seeing the sense in Tanaka's words. "So, are we the first ones or something? It looks pretty abandoned to me."

Mai shrugged. "We are early, I'm not expecting many persons to already be here. Shall we go in and see who are?" Bakura nodded, a grim expression on his face as they walked in. Ryou debated with himself whether or not he should tell Bakura to loosen his grip on him since it was becoming slightly hard to breath. He let out a small choked sound and pulled on Bakura's sleeve, who looked down. "What is it, Ryou?"

"Nothing apart from the fact that you're practically squeezing my insides out, loosen your grip, will you!" Ryou retorted a tad viciously.

Bakura quickly did as he was bidden and held Ryou loosely. "I'm sorry, I'm worried about you, little one."

Ryou leant against Bakura's shoulder as they entered the building. "I know that. And I appreciate it." He moved away from Bakura's shoulder but still held his hand in his own as they wondered into the dark corridor. Their steps -especially Mai's high heeled ones- echoed through the silence, giving away to any possible listener that people were approaching. They followed Mai and Tanaka who seemed to know there way through girls dressing room number 3 and found themselves in a large hall that was used for several sports. Ryou remembered that as a child he had been taught physics here himself. The large screens that separated the hall were rolled up, creating a massive space to move around in.

However, instead of the mats, rings and other athletic machinery he was used too, now there were tables and chairs in the middle of the room. Basically the entire area was divided into two parts. This was done by placing tables in the middle and filling the rest of the 'division' up with mats. Ryou suddenly realized that it signaled a border. Throughout the area a few people were moving around, but none passed the border. He realized that on the other side of the mats and tables there must be vampanezen, while on this side there were vampires. He shivered and looked the other way, not wanting to face those creatures at all. Instead he glanced around to see if there were any other vampires around. He didn't recognize all of them, but did see a few faces that he still remembered from the council. He noticed that while he had been taking in his surroundings Mai and Tanaka had wandered off and were now chatting to another male and female he recognized from the council. Bakura's hand was still reassuringly in his and now he squeezed it gently. "Quite a sight, isn't it?"

Ryou nodded. "Bakura, those people on the other end of the hall, past those mats and tables, are they…"

"Yes, they are." Bakura answered his question before he could even finish it. "Don't worry, nobody is allowed of his own part, they won't come here." Ryou smiled, relieved and moved in closer, feeling Bakura's arms slide over his shoulders and locking over his stomach. Ryou was glad that even here they got there moment of peace and quiet to just quietly enjoy eachother's company, he felt like he needed it."

"Ah! Kura-boy, what is that I see! A nice catch, a nice catch indeed!" Ryou jumped in Bakura's arms and whipped his head around to the source of the smooth voice that surprised them both. So much for peace and quiet. Behind him Bakura chuckled and his arms slid away from Ryou as he faced up to the man who had addressed them in a teasing voice. "Mister Pegasus, it's been awhile." Bakura inclined his head with a small grin towards a tall man with long silvery hair in a red suit.

Ryou felt his natural shyness surface once again and kept himself on the background near Bakura. He watched as this Pegasus sipped casually from a glass of red wine. "And who, might I ask, is accompanying you on this fine evening?"

Bakura looked as though he was nearly breaking his ribs trying not to laugh out loud as the combination of Pegasus his overzealous and witty appearance made Ryou look as though he wanted to sink right into the ground and never surface again. He opened his mouth to answer but thought the better of it, instead ushering Ryou forward to introduce himself. Ryou reluctantly gave in to Bakura's prodding and offered a customary smile before introducing himself. "I'm Ryou Eiri, pleased to meet you." He glanced up at the man before averting his gaze elsewhere. Unless his knowledge of men would be completely inaccurate, he would be ridiculed now for his shy behavior.

A hand suddenly ruffled his hair wildly. "Same here, Ryou-boy. Say, cat got your tongue? I don't bite you know." The man offered a toothy grin and his eyes sparkled in a way that reminded Ryou of a school-bully with his mind set on a potential victim. Ryou inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down. "Actually, I believe you do. Now if you would excuse me." He shook Bakura off and walked off to…somewhere. He knew practically no-one here and he wasn't about to vanish out of sight. He decided on wandering around the vampire-part of the gym, carefully staying near vampires and away from the border. Hurt ego or not, he didn't want to be caught be any vampaneze to act as meal and amusement factor.

Meanwhile Bakura sighed and shook his head. "Please don't mind Ryou, he's a tad insecure around strangers."

Pegasus stared at him with a somewhat hurt expression. "I didn't mean to hurt him, Kura-boy. Ah, I'm getting a bad name this way, I suppose I should make good with him before the world shall see my true face." Offering another toothy grin he turned briskly and Bakura watched in amusement as he stalked off, wandering around towards Ryou. Bakura snickered, wondering if Ryou would've reacted in the same rude way if he had known he had just told off one of the highest authorities in the entire vampire community from all around the world.

He followed Pegasus while watching Ryou all the time. The boy looked up with that 'make-me' frown on his face as he saw his latest, self-imposed, antagonist approaching him with a sugary, beaming smile. "Ah, there you are, I've been looking _all over_ for you."

"Are you coming to see me apologize?" Ryou asked him and Bakura raised his eyebrows as he took up a position against the wall, in clear view of the pair. He wasn't used to Ryou being so rude. Pegasus must've really ticked Ryou off to manage to force him out of his docile behavior into daring, plain rude, behavior.

Pegasus wasn't put off however and bowed lightly to Ryou. "Not at all, not at all, my young friend. As it is I feel the need to apologize myself." He gave a beaming smile and to Bakura's satisfaction he saw Ryou beginning to crack. _That boy just can't be mad at anyone._ He thought amused.

Still, Ryou wasn't quite satisfied with Pegasus admitting to not having treated Ryou the way he should've. "Go on, I'm all ears." Ryou smiled himself though.

Pegasus bowed again. "I am sorry for having hurt your delicate feelings. It was not my place." Ryou's eyebrows shot up as even in the apology he was being mocked and ridiculed. "I do not enjoy being selected as an easy target to pick at in a moment of boredom. If you are only here to ridicule me, then rather leave me alone."

"What? Oh, no! no! no!" Pegasus waved his hands around, palms forward and fingers spread, with an over exaggerated expression of shock gracing his handsome features. "We seem to have a mutual misunderstanding. By no means do I ridicule you. I merely let my more playful nature shine through." He sent another beaming smile to Ryou. "Ryou-boy! By no means did I alter my most lovely and charming behavior to your own very adorable one. It would be so wholly against my principles. I was merely being my humble self."

Ryou couldn't help it, Pegasus overzealous behavior was simply to hilarious and he had to crack a smile. "I guess it's alright then, and my own apologies for acting so blunt. What you did not, I apparently did." Beside them Bakura chuckled softly. Still it drew Pegasus his attention. "I would never antagonize you without good reason. After all, you have such a mighty guardian angel."

Bakura rolled his eyes again as Pegasus threw his hands in the air. "Oh, where would I, a lonely aging vampire, remain, when the youthful ones such as Kura-boy would challenge me to a duel over the honor of his distressed beloved one!" He leant forward and whispered in Ryou's ear -yet hard enough for Bakura to hear- "I think he'd poke my eye out."

Now Ryou couldn't hold back anymore at all. He broke out in laughter and answered. "I'd pull his hair if he tried." Then he gasped a little as warm arms were wrapped around him. "So, is your moment of rebellious teenager-ness over now?" Bakura asked him amused and was promptly rewarded with an elbow in his side. "Ouch." Ryou had long since learned not to hold back when rough-housing with the strong vampire, but sometimes Bakura wished he hadn't.

Pegasus wrung his hands and sent one last beaming smile their way. "Oh my, I can feel the love between you two young people, ah, the virtue of youth." Without looking back he wandered off while happily humming a tune to himself. Ryou stared after the man. "He's pretty nice after all, a bit weird though. Now I feel stupid for making a fuss."

Bakura snorted and poked him in the side. "As well as you should, kicking a scene like that." He shook his head. "You were acting like a little spoiled brat." He smirked. "But since I know how shy you are, how nervous you are and not to mention because I'm such a friendly and understanding guy I'm going to let it go."

Ryou sighed and looked down. "I was being stupid I guess."

Bakura chuckled. "Undeniably, and, I'm going to worsen your condition." Ryou quickly glanced up. "Do I want to know?"

"That person, Pegasus, you just acted so lovely childish at, is one of the highest authorities in the entire vampire community from all over the world."

Ryou stiffened up and nearly choked on his tongue. "W-what?" Bakura laughed. "Don't worry, he isn't offended easily. But he isn't always as witty as you just saw him, you'll see soon enough he can be deadly serious if he wants to be."

Ryou shook his head disbelievingly. "My god, why do I keep on doing this to myself?"

"I don't know, but you certainly have a thing for attracting problems, I'll give you that." Ryou was about to reply when something else drew his attention. "Hey look, it's Marik and his sister and…hey, what's Anzu doing here?"

The pair walked over and Ishizu nodded at them friendly. "I'm afraid I cannot linger and chat, I must find Mister Tanaka and Miss Kujaku. There is quite a lot that still needs to be asked." Ryou nodded and pointed at where they stood. "Don't let us detain you, they're right over there." The dark skinned woman smiled and nodded, gracefully walking towards them. Marik smirked after her. "There she goes, miss high and mighty. She wasn't so graceful when the wind blew her pretty dress upwards. We had to wait 10 fucking minutes before Anzu stopped laughing enough for us to fucking continue."

Anzu laughed. "Well, even you will have to admit it was a pretty funny sight to see."

"Fuck yeah!"

Ryou laughed and shook his head. "Pervert, she's your sister for crying out loud." Anzu looked down for a moment before speaking up. "So, I'm still not exactly sure of what it is I am supposed to do here. Explanation someone?"

Bakura glanced at the brunette. "What do you need to know?"

"The basics. Who are here, what is going to be negotiated about in no vague terms, are there any boring ceremonies attached, stuff like that."

Ryou jumped in. "I'm curious too, I've only heard vague things either so far."

Bakura shrugged and sat himself down against the wall, the rest following his example. "Basically some important dudes from both sides are here, each choosing a spokesman to voice their ideas and demands." He gestured towards Pegasus who was animatedly chatting with Ishizu. "Pegasus will be our spokesman, from the vampanezen their side I'm not sure."

Marik snorted. "They know we choose Pegasus, this isn't fun and game. They'll choose that fucker Dartz, mark my words."

Anzu piped in. "Dartz? Who's he? Speaking of which, whose that Pegasus anyway?" Ryou made a face. "Pegasus is a person I managed to be rude too only to find out he's a rather important person."

Bakura snickered. "And Dartz is the leader of the vampanezen. Be wary of him. He's incredibly manipulative and he just loves to let others do his dirty jobs for him."

Marik nodded his agreement. "If you see him he looks to be a kind and gentle person to be around with, but don't let that fucking fool you."

Ryou grinned. "I've had my share of manipulative vampanezen already, I'm not coming _near_ any of them." Bakura chuckled. "Fortunately, you don't have too."

"Well, that certainly is a relief, but I still don't get something. You and Marik aren't part of any council so what are you guys doing here? More so, what are Ryou and I doing here?" Anzu asked. Ryou cocked his head and looked at Bakura. From what he had heard it was to witness or something like that, but he hadn't been given any specific information either.

Bakura himself leant back and smiled down at the two curious humans peering up at him. "We're all just here to witness the scene. They choose us since we're close by. I suppose Ishizu has asked Marik and since they were lacking one human Anzu got to go along."

Anzu nodded. "That's correct. But…is all that we're supposed to do then sitting and watching?"

"Basically, yes." Bakura pulled Ryou into his arms, glaring at the other side of the gym. "What will be discussed is important for you guys too though. From what I've heard one of the demands is that those bastards keep their fucking fingers of any humans that have contact with vampires."

Ryou snorted. "And you think that people like Otogi will actually listen to that, even if his own government commands it?"

Marik and Bakura answered in perfect unison. "Not a chance." Anzu and Ryou both laughed at the moronic behavior their friends showed when suddenly Bakura perked up. The gym had become pretty full by now but this new arrival on the side of the vampanezen immediately drew the attention.

Bakura growled. "I knew it. Dartz!" Ryou looked into the direction Bakura was glaring and watched the man enter. He looked most peculiar with immensely long hair that was bound into a ponytail where it reached the small of his back. It was light blue of color and the man wore something that looked like ceremonial white and aqua robes. Much more Ryou couldn't see from his position on the other side of the hall, but from what he had been told, nor did he want too. Yet he found it hard to pull his eyes away from the gracefully moving figure across.

He moved closer to Bakura and grasped his shirt. "I-is it normal I can't tear my eyes away from him?" He asked so softly that only Bakura could hear him, and only barely.

Bakura growled again and suddenly the world went black as Bakura put his hand in front of Ryou's eyes, blocking his sight and pressing him close. "That bastard, he barely makes an entry and already he's trying to manipulate every human in the hall." Ryou swallowed and wished that he could go away, far away from here.

Bakura held him tightly like that for awhile before suddenly pushing him away a little and peering at Ryou's face. "Feel better now?"

Ryou blinked and noticed that the gravitational pull his eyes had towards the newcomer was gone. "Did you…"

Bakura shook his head and interrupted him. "No, Pegasus did. Don't worry, he can't reach you now."

Ryou glanced beside him, finding Anzu curled up in a small ball with Marik's hand on her head to shield her as well. Bakura smirked. "Ehm, Marik, Pegasus already took care of it, you can let go of her now."

Marik growled. "I know that." Anzu peeked up and Ryou noticed that she was blushing, but not out of shame it seemed. And Marik still held his hand absentmindedly on her hair."

Ryou and Bakura exchanged a meaningful glance and Bakura smirked. "You seem to enjoy stroking her hair, does it feel that good, mh?" He wickedly teased his friend who yanked his hand away from a still blushing Anzu. "Shut the fuck up, already." Anzu looked the other way. But before the white haired individuals got the chance to further tease their mortified friends a loud voice echoed through the hall. "We are complete, the negotiation can start!"

Immediately the vampires started moving and Ryou caught side of many vampires talking to their human friends, lovers or relatives. He and Anzu were herded along as well by Marik and Bakura. They were delivered at a friendly looking vampire who looked to be around 40 (in human terms) with glasses. He quickly counted the people who were instructed to stay with him. "Ten humans, yes, we seem to be complete." He muttered and Anzu looked at Ryou, raising an eyebrow. Ryou only shrugged in reply and glanced at Bakura, who smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, everyone has their own place to sit down, you two are required to sit with the rest of the humans." Ryou nodded and said goodbye. With a last wave they followed the man along with the rest of the humans while Bakura and Marik looked up their own places.

They turned out to be placed on wooden benches along the side, carefully guarded by three other vampires. Ryou scanned the location and grabbed Anzu's wrist. "Quickly, at the top."

Anzu nodded. "Good idea, a nice view is always good." She agreed with him. They climbed up to the highest set of benches, which gave them a good view of the entire hall. Ryou let his eyes swerve around, trying to pick out familiar faces. He quickly looked the other way though when he looked straight at Otogi. The man thank god didn't see him and Ryou tried to locate Bakura instead. He found him walking to his place. Unlike Otogi Bakura did realize he was being looked at, even though that might have well been the mental link Bakura still kept alive between them. Before seating himself he turned to Ryou. The boy slumped back in his seat a bit when a warm affectionate feeling flooded his system. He smiled and awkwardly imagined himself returning the friendly gesture Bakura bestowed on him. He had no clue if he was getting anywhere but Bakura smiled and waved for a moment before sitting down and answering Marik who asked him something.

_I wonder if Bakura felt that._ He quietly wondered. He jumped in his seat suddenly when Bakura's voice penetrated his mind. **_Off course I did._**

_Ba-Bakura! Can you hear me?_

_**Off course I can, I don't like repeating myself you know.**_

_Oh my, you scared me._

_**My apologies, little one. When you sent me that feeling you left your mind wide open so I heard your thoughts coming through.**_

_Oh…sorry. How can I stop that?_

_**You can't. I really ought to teach you though. For now I'll just lock myself off from your thoughts, I'll see you after this gibberish is finished.**_

Before Ryou could think of answering Bakura had already left his mind. It was odd he could actually say with such finality that Bakura had retreated but somehow he could. He smiled goofily to himself and decided to not linger on it and just savor the moment. He was jerked from his thoughts once again as the hall suddenly became still and only soft rumors could be heard. "Ryou, look!" Anzu said softly and pointed at the tables in the middle of the hall. On both sides persons were approaching, on the vampiric side Ryou recognized a grim looking Pegasus, the Japanese council and some other people he didn't recognize but were probably foreign representatives judging by their looks. On the behalf of the vampanezen the only one Ryou recognized was Dartz.

Pegasus spoke up first. "How nice to see that you all made it! Now, without further ado, for we have lost enough time already, I suggest for the meeting to begin." He sent a happy smile in Dartz direction but the man didn't seem intimidated.

"What are your demands Pegasus?" He asked smoothly. "I do not think we shall comply if you ask for too much. A holy mission is to be carried out." Dartz shifted and whipped out his left arm, pointing towards where all the humans were seated. "Their mission is only to ensure the future of our race by being turned, or to serve as our food." Pegasus seemed bored as Dartz continued his speech. "Their holy blood shall be sacrificed, so it must be."

Pegasus gracefully stroked his hair out of his face. "Yes, yes, very interesting. However, let's busy us with politics before religious issues shall we not, Dartz-boy?"

Bakura snickered softly at the annoyed look on Dartz face when he realized his high-and-mighty speech didn't have the desired effect upon Pegasus. Dartz sneered in a gentle way. "I see, do not deny the destiny that brought us here. The darkness in ones heart shall always prevail, no matter what."

Besides him Bakura heard Marik grumble. "What is this, a negotiation or a religious gathering?"

Bakura smirked and replied softly. "A religious gathering if it were up to Dartz."

Pegasus talked again. "Oh, how very fine. However, if you will not come with concrete demands, apart from blackening our enlightened hearts, then I shall." Behind Pegasus the vampires murmured and shifted on their seats, as did the vampanezen on the other side. Bakura glanced over at Ryou. The boy was sitting on the edge of his seat, hands clenched into fists and intently following everything that happened around him. He was about to rivet his sight back to Pegasus when a flash of black caught his attention. Otogi sneered at him from behind a row of vampanezen and Bakura growled right back.

Marik roughly jabbed his elbow in Bakura's side. "Fuck that guy, Bakura." He said softly. Bakura glanced over at his companion and smiled to himself. Marik was a good friend, rash as he may be he still managed to hold the sometimes even rasher Bakura back. He nodded curtly. "You're right." He said. No more words were spilled as Pegasus spoke again after apparently some more taunts from his side. "This is what our humble race asks of you. It's nothing much or new actually. Just to remind you of the more subtle parts of the agreement that has existed for -oh my- it truly has been awhile hasn't it?"

Dartz didn't move. "I see, destiny shall decide in the end, name your terms." He said in that ridiculously sympathetic voice. Dartz emanated a mysterious aura about him that was sure to lure in a lot of unwary victims. Even here, as he plainly stated that he felt that humans were good-for-nothings, merely there to serve the race of vampanezen nothing of madness was visible with him. Bakura glanced over at Ryou again, glad to see that Ryou didn't fall for the mind games Dartz spent his life with playing. In fact the boy was exhibiting a glare Bakura wasn't used too as he listened to the demands Pegasus made. "I would like to remember all those present here today that 55 years, 78 days and 3 hours ago a pact has been made in which vampanezen agreed to keep their…" Pegasus coughed. "_Feeding habits_ under control. I'm afraid all that blood and those dead people draws so much publicity…we can't have that." Pegasus was still showing that toothy grin but his voice had become considerably sharper.

Dartz inclined his head and smiled a little. "I am aware of that. Keep struggling, Pegasus. One day the shadows will not conceal you any longer. Destiny chose us as the stronger ones, not humans. Our time will come, do not fight the destiny you were born to fulfill."

Pegasus didn't smile now. "We shall see about that, Dartz. We are here to remind your kind of this agreement. I hate to threaten with violence, but unless you can keep your kin under control measures will have to be taken." Pegasus narrowed his eyes. "Apart from the secrecy issue I would like to add that also your kin is not to lay a hand on those who fall under the protection of Vampire Mountain, this includes -naturally- certain humans with knowledge of our nature as well."

Dartz sneered at his opponent. "You expect us to ask humans for their nature, if that is what you want to give them something we can recognize them by. A necklace or something of that affect."

Pegasus looked pretty angry now. "I will not mark them as animals."

"It is what they are, as are we all, nothing but creations of this planet. Nature is hard, the weak die, why will you not accept this fact as a facet of your life?" Dartz lectured. Pegasus looked to be internally counting to 10. "You will not change our views here and now, nor will you ever Dartz. Do, or do you not accept our terms?"

Dartz smiled knowingly. "I see, you offer me an ultimatum. Obey or face war." It was stated bluntly but Pegasus wasn't impressed. "No such thing. These agreements were made long ago. It is you who decided to break them."

Dartz nodded slightly. "Our beliefs are strong, yet, we must submit to those stronger then us, _for now._" Dartz righted himself. "Hereby I reinforce the law that speaks of feeding rituals in secret and not involving humans who fall under the protection of vampires. Furthermore, the treaty between vampanezen will continue to exist. Any fights erupting between our two noble species will be unauthorized and wholly on ones own risk. They shall be trialed the way our law speaks of."

Pegasus smiled beamingly again, covering up whatever was truly going on his head. "That is just fantastic! Absolutely marvelous! However there is a small issue I haven't spoken of at the moment."

Dartz, with his hands up to his kin that were murmuring and shifting, obviously disagreeing with their leaders decision, gasped almost inaudibly and turned back. "What is it this time, Pegasus?"

"How are you intending to keep your…feeding habits, away from human society when your numbers are growing?" Pegasus his brown eyes narrowed and glinted with anger. "I'm sure the both of us are aware that your new generation is anything but organized, in fact, they are mostly responsible for this meeting here today."

Dartz shot Pegasus a dirty look that obviously said 'why the hell did you have to bring this up' Ryou found that he was glad that he wasn't the recipient of that dirty look full of malice. Apparently even Dartz dropped his façade every now and then. "We are small in number, smaller then vampires, much smaller then humans. Is it wrong that we multiply? We merely try to obey our destiny by multiplying."

"Live long and prosper." Anzu whispered next to him and Ryou bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"That might be so, but your little fledglings are inexperienced and rather obviously unaware of our laws. You remember Dartz, the ones you just reinforced." Pegasus friendly inclined his head to the blue haired extremist as Ryou had silently dubbed him.

Dartz stared at Pegasus motionless for awhile, obviously trying to gather his thoughts before he spoke again. "True, they have a lot to learn, but you are as aware as I am that we are a hunted race. If we do not turn our newcomers as soon as possible they will be exterminated without mercy by human rebels."

Ryou raised his eyebrows, he had been expecting another small rant concerning destiny and all that jazz but apparently Dartz could come to business when it was needed. Also he was very amused by how Dartz had dubbed vampire hunters as 'human rebels'. He really did think of humans as lowly slaves to just take whatever he said. Just like he did with every new person he met -especially vampires and vampanezen- Ryou wondered how this person had become the way he was now, why had he chosen this path, where did he come from? It was a frightening thing to know that a vampaneze, something not human, something that wanted humans dead, or rather, as his slave…had once been one of those very humans himself. Would that knowledge disgust him, or fill him with shame?

Ryou mentally smacked himself. This was hardly the time to be poetic, he was nearly feeling sympathy for that man. But no matter what the world cast your way, it is never a reason to hurt others. Ryou told himself. Dartz chose his own fate.

He riveted his attention back to the negotiation, one that required so many people yet never once had he heard others piping in. It was more a debate then anything else, nothing like the out-spoken council Ryou had met, yet these were the same people. Pegasus spoke up now. "Then hide them better. Somehow we don't seem to be having a problem with that, we're always willing to offer advice, you know that Dartz-boy." Next to him Anzu softly choked with laughter at Pegasus words, dripping with sarcasm.

"I am willing to tone down our ways a bit, but our race needs the burst in speed, and, because of our feeding we are easier to track then your race. I'm afraid I can not give you what you want in this matter, Pegasus."

Pegasus eyes darkened. "Then it is your problem, but we will undertake actions if nothing changes, we have our own safety to consider as well."

"I fully understand your point, Pegasus, however, I will not allow my race to be exterminated."

"Then hide." Was Pegasus simple reply

"We are not cowards, it is your race who turns away from the world, choosing solitude and low means to keep your existence hidden."

"We are mostly hated because of the reputation your race built for us." Pegasus accused again and Ryou silently gave him right.

"We are true to our DNA" Dartz sneered. "We do not deny it."

"Not to your destiny?" Pegasus sneered. "Somehow I don't think my DNA demands me killing those who can live without any apparent reason to it."

Dartz face darkened. "I will teach our youngsters, we are not strong enough to face the entire human race. Fear not, we shall lay low until the proper time has come."

"Those are beautiful words, but can you make true on them. What about the murder on the four policemen in Domino?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would bring this to my attention."

"Right now it seems, as good as your words may sound, pretty boy, I don't see any results. The situation is worsening, you cannot deny that." Both Pegasus as Dartz looked back at Mai, who had just spoken."

"I assure you this was a one time incident, I do not take kindly to those who trespass my laws." There was a hidden warning that everybody present got all to well and Ryou glanced at Otogi again for a short second. The vampaneze didn't look happy with the way things were going. Frankly, none of the vampanezen did. Somehow though, Ryou got the feeling they'd be receiving a pep-talk that would go straight against everything Dartz was saying here.

After that the negotiation became a tad boring as Pegasus and Dartz continued to bicker on the matter and a few others of minor importance. Also after Mai's initial words the council members and people from the vampanezen side piped in and gave their arguments but it was becoming a drag to listen too. He could tell by the way Bakura was starting to poke and annoy Marik he was getting bored as well.

The two parties still seemed to be stuck on the matter of the fast vampanezen turning. It was apparent –though no-one said it out loud- that the real fear with the vampires was not that humans would find out, but rather that vampanezen would start to slowly overpower vampires. The bickering went on for another hour or so before finally it seemed to have reached its end. Most of the vampires and vampanezen slowly departed through their designated entrances. Most of the humans were shuffling around, anxiously waiting for their vampiric friends to pick them up. Ryou couldn't blame them, with so many vampanezen around. He had no doubt he wasn't the only one who had a close encounter with one, the demand of vampanezen not laying a hand on humans in contact with vampires spoke for itself.

He looked up from where he was standing next to Anzu to see Marik and Bakura approaching. He smiled and waved, walking towards Bakura and immediately letting his hand slide into Bakura's hand. "That was long."

"I know, fucking boring religious gathering."

Anzu laughed at Bakura's expression. "I'll say, so, how about we get out of here and discuss it all later. I don't know about you guys but I feel far from comfortable here." Ryou obliged to her words all to gladly and so they walked out soon after. Bakura turned to his friend. "So, where are you guys headed? Back to Vampire Mountain?"

"I guess so, the idea was to get a hotel somewhere." Marik threw a hopeful glance at Ryou, who shrugged. "Yes, yes, you can stay over…there's one problem though."

Marik, who had been in mid-cheer quieted down. Ryou smirked and winked at Bakura. "You and Anzu will have to share a room."

"I'll take the couch." Marik said with a shrug.

"Sorry, prohibited." Ryou answered.

"What for!" Anzu glared at him with deadly accuracy. Ryou just smiled back. "Because it's my house and I call the shots. Don't worry, you don't have to share a bed, I'm not that evil."

Off course in the end Marik still ended up on a stretcher in the living room, but it had sure been fun to tease the pair, who were so obviously falling for eachother. The following morning Ryou and Bakura lay in Ryou's bed, talking softly, as to not to disturb their slumbering friends. "So now what, Ryou?" Bakura asked softly.

Ryou shrugged softly. "I honestly don't know, we can go back to Vampire Mountain, or stay here."

Bakura smiled. "Maybe for now it's better to stay here. You have your life here and I like Domino too. It's best not to cramp up in Vampire Mountain too much now. Something tells me we'll be there often enough in the future."

"You think things are going to get out of hand…with the vampanezen?" Ryou asked softly while tracing patters on Bakura's chest softly. "I don't think so, I know so. They're on a holy war of sorts, you witnessed it now." Bakura cocked his head. "Besides, don't you want to study on?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I'd like to study the arts, but…"

Bakura cocked his head. "But what? Follow your dreams I'd say."

Ryou sighed softly. "I know that but, if I start college I won't be done for another 4 or 5 years."

"Yes, and?"

"Then I'll look older then you do."

Bakura snickered. "Does that disturb you so? I'll love you anyway."

Ryou smiled. "I know that, but, to wait 5 years for a diploma…and then try to become a vampire, makes the diploma rather worthless don't you think?" Ryou cocked his head. "Bakura, what's wrong?"

Bakura smiled and pressed Ryou close. "Nothing little one, I just never heard you talk so openly about wanting to be a vampire, are you sure that it's what you want though, not what I want?"

"I…I don't know. It's all so vague, I learn something new about vampires every day. Still… the idea of old-man-me lying in the arms of young-man-you is not an attractive thought."

"I know…but there's still time. I don't want you to become a vampire based on that. You'd come to regret it later if it's not truly what you want."

"I know…we'll see."

"Yes, we will."

**I see some cultural differences beginning to rear its ugly head between the white haired bunnies, lol.**

**Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed my characterization of both Pegasus and Dartz. There the first characters of which I feel that I kept them true to their original characters. But then again, I'm not exploring how messed up they are mentally. Still…these two are both such outspoken characters, that made it easy.**

**I'd really, REALLY, appreciate it if you guys would leave me a review telling me what you think of Pegsie and Dartzy in my fic**

**Please Review!**


	24. 23, a temporary treaty

The smell of burning rubber permeated his nostrils as the force of the impact shook his body and nearly causing him to choke in his safety belt. The world was nothing but a blur of motion that knocked the air out of his lungs.

Panicking he cried out in fear, his cry ending awkwardly as the car finally came to a stop. He cried and sobbed and clawed around to open the safety belt but it wouldn't budge. Shaking hands pulled on it fruitlessly as he panicked worse then before. He couldn't see anything at all through the sudden dark fog. He wanted to cry for his mother but the thick smoke that he inhaled caused him to cough. Suddenly there was a bright light on his left and it was so hot now. He screamed in absolute fear.

A sudden gust of wind blew the smoke away and offered him a small glance at the car he was in. His mommy! Why wasn't she moving? And his sister? Amane! Shaking hands shook the girl next to him, but her head lolled lifelessly. It was turned his way, showing empty, dead eyes. He recoiled in fear. She couldn't be…no. Why wouldn't mommy and daddy answer!

Suddenly, fire around him. A new fit of sobs overcame him as he twisted and turned to get his seatbelt unbuckled.

But it still wouldn't budge and those flames were so hot, he couldn't breath…couldn't see…the noise of crackling fire and his own frightened screaming…feeling so hot.

"NO…Let me...I…Mommy…Amane…someone" Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulders. "Ryou, Ryou…listen to me, listen to my voice. You're safe now." Concerned he bent over, using his body to keep the spastic Ryou down. "You're going to be fine, relax now. You're safe, listen to my voice, I'm here, everything will be fine." He repeated the soothing words until Ryou finally started to slightly relax. He wiped the trail of tears of Ryou's face as the floundering boy quieted down a bit and cried softly and pitifully in his sleep. Curling up in Bakura's protective embrace, starting to wake up. "Ba-Bakura?" Bakura let his fingers skim lightly over Ryou's face. "Ssh, go back to sleep, sleep quietly now." Ryou's eyes, opened just enough to fix on Bakura's form slid closed again and he went limp in Bakura's arms.

Bakura sighed and made sure that whatever Ryou had a nightmare of wouldn't occur anymore, not that day anyway. He leant back and tried to go back to sleep after having been so rudely awakened by Ryou's floundering and desperate cries for help. But many thoughts wouldn't leave him alone that day as he held Ryou, who now slept peacefully because of him. He really needed to ask Ryou what was going on.

As the evening arrived Bakura had finally fallen asleep again but Ryou was just waking up. He blinked and moved around in Bakura's embrace. Somehow he felt jarred in a way he couldn't describe. Oddly sad, but why? A glance at the calendar answered his questions, off course, this time of year, it was May again. He sighed and slipped out of Bakura's tight embrace to approach the mirror. Tear stains on his cheeks…had he been having a nightmare? It would explain the tearstains and the sad feeling. But generally he could remember his dreams, _these_ dreams he always remembered. He smiled and looked back. But last year, he hadn't known Bakura. He hadn't woken up in the safe embrace of his lover, but in the loneliness of his apartment, in his from god-forsaken bed.

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Did you ease me and helped me out? It's obvious I had a nightmare." Bakura didn't respond and continued breathing rhythmically.

Ryou smiled. "Humor me, I know you're awake." A dark brown eye cracked open. "I'm caught it seems." Bakura sat up and spread his arms, inviting Ryou into his embrace after stretching out. Ryou accepted it gladly, diving under the warm covers again as well. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Mhmh, yes I eased you after your nightmare, just like yesterday and the day before." Ryou recoiled in his arms. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"You weren't so jarred then. Today was positively the worst yet." He cocked his head. "What is haunting you so, Ryou?"

Ryou, who had let his head hang in shame looked up quickly. "You don't know?!"

"How should I?"

"I thought…I thought you." Ryou trailed off and Bakura chuckled, planting a kiss on the crown of Ryou's head. "You thought I entered your dream and experienced it with you?"

Ryou nodded mutely and a hand was swept affectionately through his hair. "Don't worry, I didn't. I merely ease you and keep you down to prevent you from hitting me in the head. You hit harder then one would think, especially when asleep." He smirked. "I learned that the hard way." He smirked at the apologetic looking Ryou. The boy sighed and buried his head in Bakura's chest. "I'm sorry, it's just…this time of year…I always have nightmares. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"I do worry." Bakura stroked Ryou's long hairs. "If something haunts you in this way, year after year, that can drive a person crazy."

Ryou smiled sadly. "I guess…but somehow…I think I'd feel guilty if I didn't have those nightmares."

"Guilty? What makes you think you deserved those nightmares?" Bakura questioned.

"Nothing, but I remember them, at least, I did before I met you. And that's good, because I can't forget what happened." Ryou said softly. "Those nightmares…they make me remember what I don't often care to think about."

Bakura hugged Ryou close. "What are they about?"

"My family."

Bakura frowned. "You're a strange boy and you got issues."

Ryou snickered a bit. "Look whose talking."

Bakura inclined his head with a small snicker. "Touché, but still, care to share what's going on?"

Ryou's smile faded from view immediately as he cast his eyes downward. "Well...I."

"You don't have to feel forced about it." Bakura assured him, though he knew that nothing he said or did would prevent Ryou from feeling that way. Ryou snuggled against him. "There's not really much to it...actually."

"I'm supposed to actually believe that?" He shifted a little so Ryou could lean into his chest. He reached down with his long legs, entangling them with Ryou's.

Ryou smiled and leant down into Bakura's securing warmth. "I...lost my family when I was 10."

"I'm sorry..."

"Mh...a car crash." Ryou sighed and the hitching intake of air told Bakura that Ryou was close to tears. "Don't push yourself, lover."

"It's ok, there's not much more to tell. My younger sister died instantly." He looked up to the ceiling, it helped keep the tears captured in his eyes. "My mother died on the way to the h-hospital."

Bakura held Ryou gently, rocking him back and forth. "That's horrible."

"Not so horrible as your life."

"Bullshit, I was just born a whiner." Bakura was glad to hear Ryou laugh watery even though he was still slightly shaking in his arms.

"My father...he survived without a scratch, I was only left with this. Ryou pulled up his leg. Bakura traced the the white scar tissue on Ryou's shin-bone. He'd seen it before, but never asked for it.

Ryou sighed and traced the scar with his finger. Dad didn't want to go to a counceler or anything, didn't want me to go either. He...got addicted to alcohol for ahwile but then pulled himself together." Ryou sighed and trailed off."

"And then he ran off to archeological digs?"

"Yup, I was left with nannies. He stayed home for 6 months before leaving. After that he'd come home once every so many weeks. As I grew older, his visits become more sporadic." Ryou tilted his head back and laughed. "I haven't seen him for almost a year. He promised he'd come somewhere during the time that we were in Vampire Mountain, but I managed to blow it off. I mailed him that I'd be at a friends."

"You...never told me that." Bakura said softly, wondering how much more secrets Ryou held. "I didn't want to share back then...it seemed irrelevant. I was too happy to think about him."

Ryou kissed him gently. " But its all a long time ago, please don't be mad."

"I'm not, little one."

Ryou smiled, his tears already dried. "Good. Lets get out of bed then."

Bakura nodded with a smile and got up. "I'm going to take a shower." He announced.

Ryou sighed and followed Bakura out of bed. He glanced outside the window. It had been awhile since the negotiation, a full week already. They still hadn't decided on what to do now. Both of them enjoyed the peace that simply living and being together brought.

Ryou sighed softly in contentment, feeling how his earlier discomfort fell away. It was a nice evening, already completely dark as they had slept in, with a soft, cooling wind. Behind him the slamming of the door told him that Bakura occupied the bathroom and he could hear goofy singing along with the sound of a running shower. He smiled, one just couldn't be gloomy under such circumstances. He was glad that he'd told. At least it was out of his system now. No more emotional drama from his past anymore.

Amused with himself he made his own way into the bathroom. He waved his hand in front of his face as his vision practically deteriorated to none due to the steam in the cabin. Even though he had put on the lights (Bakura hadn't bothered, but then again, he had perfect night sight.) Somewhere left of the fog surrounding him Bakura laughed. "Are you coming to shut my horrible whining that should resemble singing up?"

Ryou laughed and closed the bathroom door, beginning to undress himself. "Actually I came to listen, you have a beautiful voice."

He picked up on Bakura's sexy chuckle. "Mary had a liiiittle laaaaamb." He began to sing in a horribly fake and false voice. Ryou groaned in mock-agony. "Stop it, you're killing me."

"I thought you said you liked my singing-voice." Bakura said, feigning hurt.

Ryou snorted. "If you sing seriously, yes. Now shut the hell up or I'll stop undressing."

Immediately all went quiet, even the sound of the water hitting the shower-floor stabilized as Bakura stopped moving around. Ryou got rid of his last few articles of clothing and leisurely began to brush his teeth and hair. He smirked and then stepped, stark naked, towards the shower. He could vaguely see Bakura's naked form through the shower stall, poised in a casual yet dominant way against the wall. It was really too bad that Bakura had the water turned so hot that he could only make out a blurry form through the fog.

Ryou smiled wickedly, making a move to open the shower stall before suddenly retreating back to the bathroom door. He heard the shower water falling more unevenly, a good sign that Bakura had moved. "Come back here, little one. I might get out of control if you don't."

"Hurry showering and meet me on my bed, my love…and don't bother drying off." Ryou blew him a kiss and vanished. He looked himself over in the mirror that hung in his room. While in the bathroom teeth were brushed, as was his hair. The steam had done its job, leaving his body gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. He was going to get pounced on, no doubt about it.

Suddenly the shower stopped. In a sudden rush he leaped over to his bed, straightening it and plopping down in a seductive way on his side, facing the door. He heard Bakura's footsteps approaching and he felt his inner heat grow as he realized that Bakura indeed wouldn't have dried off in the short amount of time given. Indeed, naked and skin gleaming with water Bakura appeared in the door. He leant against the frame, arms crossed. Ryou smiled and let his gaze linger on Bakura's length, half aroused. He extended a hand and made a 'come-here' gesture with his finger.

Bakura smirked and pounced.

Later that evening they were lounging on Ryou's bed as they always did after their extra curricular activities. Ryou was slowly tracing his hand up and down Bakura's chest in adoration. "Do I please you, Bakura?" He suddenly asked, shy and out of the complete blue.

Bakura, who had been with his thoughts somewhere between how nice it felt to have Ryou draw patterns on his chest and that he was hungry and in the mood for a toasted ham and cheese sandwich glanced at Ryou. "Seeing our earlier activities I'm surprised you even have to ask me that."

Ryou giggled. "Not only on that field, you sex fiend."

"I resent that remark." Bakura cut in before hearing Ryou out.

"I mean, just, in daily life…do you think I'm boring?" Ryou was slightly troubled.

"No, I don't. Why do you think I would?"

Ryou shrugged. "I'm so dull compared to you. You and your adventures and heroic stories."

"You're basically forcing me to say _it." _ Bakura grinned. Ryou looked up with narrowed eyes. "What 'it'?"

Bakura smirked again and leant forward so he could whisper in Ryou's ear. "It's…the…age."

Ryou growled and swatted Bakura away. "Ass."

"Ryou honestly! What did you think I did when I was 16? Grab a sword and armor and go out to fight the mystic dragon in order to save the damsel in distress?"

Ryou giggled to himself, imagining Bakura in shining armor on a white horse. With a lance pointed ahead at the evil dragon that held the damsel in distress in her silver dress. "The thought is disturbing yet strangely enticing." Ryou admitted.

Bakura smirked and shook his head at Ryou's antics. "Good. And now I want to hear no more low self esteem coming from you, capisce?"

Ryou smiled. "Sure, by the way, I was wondering…" What it was that Ryou was wondering about would probably forever remain a secret for the doorbell rang at that moment. Both looked up, they weren't expecting any company.

Ryou shrugged and got up, throwing a shirt over his head and screamed. "Coming, just a minute." The annoying ring of the bell ceased immediately. Bakura also got up and followed suit by quickly throwing on some garments. They walked to the door and Ryou opened it while Bakura remained behind him…for about a second.

The moment he saw who was standing at Ryou's front door he grabbed Ryou's shoulder and yanked the flustered boy behind him. "How the fuck did you know of this place, Kaiba!" He hissed. His eyes darted around, looking for Kaiba's henchmen, but found none.

"That is for me to know and you to find out, vampire. I'm here with a proposal." Bakura arched his eyebrows. "What kind of fucking proposal?"

Kaiba threw him a degenerating sneer. "Did you think a gathering of your filthy kin that large would remain a secret to me, Bakura?" Another over confident smirk that made Ryou's skin crawl.

Bakura scowled, not happy at all at finding out that Kaiba had known. He glanced at the man's waist, surely, there it was, that annoying metal box that was preventing him from attacking. Kaiba was physically strong, a fight with the taller man, who was most likely armed didn't look positive. But on the other hand, Kaiba didn't seem to be out for a fight. "What the fuck is it you want?"

"A pact. Those vampanezen are up to something. As much as I hate to admit it, their extermination has priority over yours."

Bakura scowled again. "And why the fuck are you bringing these _happy_ tidings to me?"

"None of your business, vampire. I expect you to tell your superiors that I will cease my hunt of your kin in favor of exterminating the more volatile branch of your species." Blue eyes narrowed as they glowered at equally angered brown ones. "Don't dismiss me, or you'll pay." Without a word of goodbye the young man turned and walked out on them. Leaving a raging Bakura and a flustered Ryou.

Before exiting the building he turned one more time. "As for you, leave him now you still can." He said to Ryou.

The boy scowled and spat in front of him. "You're imposing, leave!" With a small smug smirk Kaiba turned around again, his long blue coat fluttering in the breeze and left. Both occupants of the house stared at the place where Kaiba had stood earlier until Bakura's chuckle reached his ears. He was poked in the side. "You're imposing, leave…nice one, Ryou. Nice one!"

Ryou turned red and smiled a bit goofily. "Oh well, he pissed me off. To be honest I didn't even recognize him at first."

"You didn't see much of him last time, it's alright." Bakura turned more serious. "This is officially fucked though. He knew where I was staying…shit. How the fuck did he find out?"

"Spies maybe?" Ryou proposed as they went back inside. He plopped on the couch, watching Bakura thoroughly investigating their surroundings. "Bakura, what are you doing?" Bakura looked out the window. "Checking for any equipment to get a fix on our position, or something to that affect." He was now investigating the phone. "And no, there weren't any spies recently. I certainly would've known if one stalked me."

"And what if it's someone you know?" Ryou questioned.

"I can't think of anyone, generally I touch people's minds briefly when I meet them, to get a slight idea of their personality. If you betray a person in such a way you radiate that. I would know."

"But…then how?" Ryou asked. Bakura sat down next to him, satisfied that they were in private. "My guess is that it stems back to when you and I first met. I suppose a passive boy dragging a bleeding guy through the streets while avoiding daylight at all costs kind of draws the attention. Kaiba knows that many vampires spend time in Domino but generally he avoids hunting here."

"Why?" Ryou said, looking out the window himself. "Because if he kills one vampire he can expect half a community on his neck, he isn't a fool. Killing a vampire in an area so crowded with them would kill him."

Ryou nodded. "But if he figured it out because of that night we met…why wouldn't he have killed you immediately? No-one knew you were with me. He could've easily gotten here, kill you and me if I had gotten into the way and then leave. Who would've been there to stop him?"

"No-one, that's true…but how else do you explain it?"

Ryou frowned and thought about it. "He's the leader of that company isn't he? Kaiba Corporation…in the gaming industry?" Bakura nodded. "That's where he gets the money from to finance his hunt on us."

Ryou nodded. "Maybe he found you through me. He saw my face that day in the mountains. It was obvious by the way he found us that we wouldn't part anytime soon."

"The way he found us…refresh my memory please?" Bakura interrupted and Ryou blushed. "Well you know, you were lying on top of me and grinding and kissing. It was just after you caught me after our exhilarating hunt."

Bakura grinned in an unholy manner. "Oh yes, off course. Yes, kind of think of it he probably drew his conclusions. But that doesn't mean anything unless he has access to all of your personal data. He'd have to have a lot of blackmail or might in the economic circles to get the government to give up such information.

Bakura sighed. "I'm not sure, Kaiba corporation isn't that big of a company, personally I don't think Kaiba has that power."

Ryou thought about the subject some more, as did Bakura and the pair fell into a brooding silence in which the crackling of their brains could be heard if one listened closely enough. Suddenly Ryou snapped his fingers and jumped up. "I got it!"

Bakura nearly fell of the couch, knocked out of his latest theory of how they had been found out. He watched as Ryou opened a drawer and began to rummage in it. Then he apparently found what he was looking for. He walked back with what looked like a card game and a paper with something printed on it. "I have a subscription to Kaiba corp, they send me cards that go with this game called Duel Monsters every month. So my name and face was in their data base. _That's _ how he found this home and you!"

Bakura stared amazed at Ryou's stroke of genius. "Clever, really clever." He muttered. Ryou nodded. "Yeah, how rude, using my means of entertainment to track you down."

Bakura looked up and chuckled. "I was talking about you, not that scumbag Kaiba. Good find, Ryou." He watched in amusement as Ryou's cheeks became red as he blushed at the compliment. It never failed to please Bakura if he could bring a smile to Ryou's face or a blush when he was praised. The boy was allowing himself to be coaxed out of the shell he had been hiding in more by the day and Bakura felt damn proud for being the person who had achieved that.

He smiled and cupped Ryou's face, letting his thumb caress the silky smooth skin of his cheek and skimming over a soft lip. He inched closer and leant in. He saw a flash of excited nervousness pass over Ryou's features. He brushed his lips over Ryou's and pulled back just far enough so he could talk. "Very smart, my little smart human." He leant in again, feeling Ryou shiver and licked Ryou's lips enticingly. Ryou moaned softly and opened his mouth but Bakura pulled back just a little again, the hand once cupping Ryou's face going up past his ear to nestle in soft white hair. "All mine." Another hand trailed downwards, settling at Ryou's waist as the boy made a sound in the back of his throat that would be a cross between a moan of adoration and a needy groan at wanting to be kissed. Bakura threw the more docile one a small smirk, making sure that Ryou had his eyes right where he wanted them, aimed at his own. It took just the tiniest amount of mental pressure and Ryou nearly swooned right then and there.

He granted Ryou's wish and kissed him slowly, softly. Ryou was like jelly in his arms, if Bakura asked him to strip and get down on all fours the boy probably would've complied without even hesitating or realizing what he was doing. Bakura sighed, he was going to have to let this opportunity pass though. There was more then one thing to worry about right now. Still he made a mental note of how he had seduced Ryou into this state so easily. He had barely realized it himself. He had expected a nervous giggle or chuckle before Ryou threw himself at him, demanding a kiss. Instead, the lovely, somewhat intoxicating, behavior coupled with the praises he had handed out had left Ryou in a shaking, needy state where he was as good as a sex-slave. He was going to abuse this newly discovered feature of Ryou's (sex)character for sure.

He pulled back from Ryou, pushing the boy against his chest and rocking him slowly. "As much as I'd love to continue exploring the puddle of sexually charged Ryou in my arms I'm afraid we'll have to postpone. There is still a lot to be done."

Ryou didn't respond other then tightening his grip on him and murmuring something inaudible. Bakura chuckled. "What was that?"

"Nothing…" Ryou's voice was beyond dreamy. Dear god, what had he done to this kid without knowing? That small mental push to entice Ryou couldn't have affected him that much, could it? Most humans wouldn't even have felt it. But then again, Bakura reasoned, Ryou was sensitive to this sort of thing, he supposed that being touched and praised by his lover just made him extra perceptive. At any rate, Ryou didn't look as though he was going to give up claim of Bakura's body just yet. Bakura snickered and pried Ryou off him. Ryou whined softly but remained impassive, watching Bakura's movements as though his eyes were glued on him. Bakura shook his head in disbelief and went to the bathroom and wetted a washcloth. Only one way to snap Ryou out of it and back into the here and now, for the boy certainly felt no need to do so on his own.

He held the dripping washcloth in his hand while walking back and wrung the water out of it over Ryou's head. Ryou blinked then yelped and sputtered. "Hey! What was that for?"

"What was that for? How about to snap you out of your semi self induced sexual trance, is that good enough a reason?"

"Self induced…what?" Ryou stared at him. "You just caught me by surprise that's all." He blushed again. "You caught me by surprise too…acting so strange all of a sudden." Bakura chuckled and watched as Ryou wiped the droplets of water of his skin and made a face at his now wet shirt.

He glanced at Bakura shyly. "I don't know what came over me, I felt flattered and then you acted all charming…and then, something -weird- happened to me."

Bakura laughed. "I know what you mean. I gave your mind a little push, just to entice you into some further hanky-panky, trust me when I say I did not expect you to practically melt on the spot. You were hardly supposed to feel that."

Ryou frowned. "I don't mind such things, really I don't, but if you're going to meddle in my mind, would you mind giving off some warning first?" Ryou sounded a little hurt and Bakura nodded. "Yes, off course. I got fucking carried away. I was hardly in the right frame of mind myself…if feeling sexual counts as a wrong state of mind." He flashed Ryou a smirk.

They both chuckled and suddenly Bakura whacked himself in the head. "Fuck, with all this sexual innuendo going on I'm almost forgetting our situation. Shit, we are supposed to be all stressed at dumbass Kaiba's visit and instead he elicits these reactions with us."

"Guess there's some good in him finding us then after all." Ryou laughed. Bakura joined in Ryou's happy laughter before grabbing the phone. "I need to call Mai, she's the best option right now." Ryou nodded and once again listened in to Bakura's side of the conversation with Mai. For a few moments all was quiet until Mai picked up the phone.

"_Yes Mai, it's me, Bakura…yes fine, but I have some fucking annoying news…Kaiba found Ryou's house and…yes, I am…I'm about to explain that, so shut the fuck up already…He wanted a temporary treaty. He somehow knew of the negotiation and acknowledges the fact that vampanezen form a bigger threat right now…He's not a fool, we can't trust him but I don't think he'll focus most of his attention on vampires right now…Ryou had a wonderful theory, I'll explain later…Where are you now then?...Alright, you spread the fucking word…I don't know, I think it's best to go there now, considering all…yeah, bye._

Bakura hung up the phone and smiled at Ryou. "Mai will go to Vampire Mountain immediately, she's closer then we are, in the town nearby."

"And what are we going to do?" Ryou asked his lover carefully.

Bakura sighed. "I think it's best to leave this place Ryou, Kaiba won't attack here, it's to crowded and to many Vampires here, but still." He lapsed into silence before looking up. "This won't remain a secret, you know what Dartz will say when he finds out."

Ryou nodded. "He'll accuse Vampires of conspiring with Vampire hunters." He cocked his head. "He'd be just the type to do that I think."

Bakura nodded. "I'll say. He'll use this to cause a war."

"Is he ready for that?" Ryou asked. "I mean, his kind is rather outnumbered, even now."

Bakura leaned back with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Are they…who can tell? You've heard it yourself, their numbers are growing and there's nothing nobody can do. Unless we attack first."

Ryou shivered. "Will that happen?"

"If it were fucking up to me…yes." Ryou shivered more violently. "Please don't say things like that."

"It's the fucking truth."

Ryou hit his arms around Bakura. "Stop it!"

Bakura glared down at Ryou. "Why? They fucking want a war, they can fucking get one."

"It's not right…to think in such a way, war is wrong. I know that it's a black white sort of way to regard the world…but it's the truth! And you know it!"

Bakura snorted and pushed Ryou up to face the boy. "And how fucking long will you be able to keep that line of thinking up, Ryou?" He dared the boy. "Don't forget that your kind, humans, are most vulnerable. Will you still be against war if it were humans dear to your heart that fucking died?"

Ryou looked down. "I can't tell…but I'd try." He studied Bakura for a moment. His eyes were so full of a fuming hatred, one Ryou knew where it stemmed from. _You can tell me all you want that you came to terms with what Otogi did to you, but in moments like these, it's obvious that that isn't the truth._ Ryou thought. _If that were so…you wouldn't hate him so._

Ryou sighed. "I suppose…this war is being provoked. There's little else to do. You are right I suppose, vampires will take the first hit if we await their declaration of war. But regardless, war is wrong and to start one is even worse. More so, from a political point of view it could cost you a lot afterwards."

"Vampires and Vampanezen their laws are not as intricate as those of humans, Ryou. It wouldn't matter."

"Nonsense, if that's the way it is there wouldn't have been a negotiation that required so many vampires and humans and this and that. I've seen the respective leaders of both kinds now and both have quite a political streak running through them." Ryou lectured.

Bakura smirked and shook his head. "Hear my little pacifist talking, all hail Ryou." He teased. Ryou just shook his head sadly. "For once in my life I'm happy, there are no trouble and then…this has to come up." He bowed his head. "Bakura, if that war is coming…you said it will, I think so too…but…"

Bakura nudged Ryou. "What is it?"

"War…needs soldiers." Ryou whispered quietly. Bakura sighed. "As a vampire, a part of that small country on its own…yes, I am obligated to fight, as is every healthy vampire."

"You mean…you're liable to military service!?" Ryou asked, shocked. He had hoped so that Bakura wouldn't have been obliged to fight. On the other hand, it was nothing for Bakura to sit still and do nothing. Fingernails unconsciously dug into Bakura's arm, nearly drawing blood. He couldn't have stopped Bakura, he couldn't stop him now nor would he ever.

Bakura nodded. "So I am, but I would've gone anyway…are you upset about that?"

"Yes." Ryou answered simply. Bakura's eyes darkened as he glowered at Ryou. "Damnit…what the fuck do you expect Ryou? I cannot and I will not sit and do nothing while the people that I am raised with, that I have connections with, are fucking dying or in fucking danger. It's only logi-" He was shushed by Ryou's finger to his mouth.

"Ssh, hush, you didn't let me finish. Yes, I'm upset about it, isn't that logical either? But just because I'm upset doesn't mean that I don't acknowledge that you need to fulfill your obligation, both for vampires as well as for yourself. I'm not going to try and talk you out of something that I agree with you. I understand that you have to do this." He looked down. "Despite that…it doesn't make it any easier to cope with."

Bakura mentally hit himself for getting so out of control, accusing Ryou while not hearing the boy out in the first place. Well, Ryou had put him in his place at the very least. "I'm sorry, darling. I started ranting without hearing you out, it was my bad." He petted Ryou's long locks as the boy leant against him. "And no, it's not strange to be upset about it. I'd rather avoid it too, I don't want to leave you alone for any given period of time." He lifted Ryou's sad face. "But, no worries. For now there is no war and I haven't been called to report myself." He shushed Ryou and kissed him.

Ryou moaned into the kiss and answered it, their lips pressing against eachother and trying to get closer then was physically possible. Bakura broke the kiss though before anything could heat up too much. "Ryou, we need to get out of here."

Ryou nodded and finally opened his mouth again to speak. "I know, are we going back to Vampire Mountain?" He asked timidly.

Bakura nodded. "It's the safest place to be, not only that but we'll be close to anything that happens." Ryou nodded again, quietly. He hated to be in this situation where -again- he was in danger of loosing Bakura, maybe fore- no, he couldn't think like that. He didn't know anyone as strong and determined as Bakura and there was no way that Bakura would die in battle. Or so he hoped.

He smiled and tried to look on the Brightside. He had come to love Vampire Mountain. He hadn't realized it while he was there. But once he had gotten back in his house he did. Bakura was with him, that was all that really mattered, but still, he had gotten to know so many people there…people he had come to love as dear friends. Not to say he was as lonely here as he used to be. With Anzu living nearby and Marik still hanging around (not because he liked Anzu off course, that wasn't the reason, not at all. Hah, as if.) he had gotten plenty of company but still. He had come to see the Mountain as his second home. And maybe one day, he would be able to make it his first.

He answered Bakura. "I don't mind, I love it there. What about Anzu and Marik though?"

"What about them, they can handle themselves." Bakura shrugged, failing to see Ryou's point.

Ryou blushed. "I know that, but still, I guess. We need to tell them, or they'll be standing before an empty house all of a sudden."

"I'll call Marik, there's a good chance he'll come with us, which will cause Anzu to come as well, I reckon. Both smirked at the other and Bakura continued. "By the way, with the way things are going now, those 1000 yen are mine."

Ryou snorted. "Don't bet on it , I'll get them together before the first of August, just you wait."

Bakura laughed. "Betting on it is exactly what we are doing, but you have yet to experience how incredibly stubborn Marik can be."

"Hah, it's early may Bakura, you honestly think they will keep up their game of hide and seek for another three full months?"

"Yes, come of it Ryou, she doesn't even allow him in her house." Bakura countered. Ryou frowned at that though. "True, but she doesn't let you in either."

"You can though, what is happening there Ryou?" Bakura questioned.

Ryou sighed and thought back of the one time he had viewed her house from the inside. At that time only her father had been at home. "She begged me not to tell anyone I had contact with vampires. When I asked her about it, she wouldn't tell me why though."

Bakura nodded. "Like that, I see. If I were to guess I think mommy and daddy don't appreciate their daughter hanging around with such vile, evil creatures as vampires."

"That's cruel."

"And unfortunately the way it is. You go and try to persuade a very religious family of the fact that vampires are not here to destroy anything that moves. I reckon her parents just want their daughter safe. She comes from a Christian family, doesn't she?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, but her sister…" Bakura cut in. "Her sister isn't a minor, her parents have no say in what that girl does or doesn't do. Anzu however is still a minor, she still lives at home."

Ryou nodded, not knowing exactly how to deal with that. He was suddenly forcefully reminded that, he too, had a parent who knew absolutely nothing of the company he now hung out with. "You know, my father doesn't know either."

"He is direct family, he has a right to know, if you wish." Bakura added the last three words softly, knowing that Ryou was not all to fond of his never-there father.

Ryou shrugged. "Rather not, we're related by blood but I would hardly describe him as direct family. He hasn't been a father for me eversince…" Ryou cut off and shook his head. "Not since a long time."

Bakura hugged Ryou and said nothing.

**Well, here's another chapter. I suppose you're all itching for the lemon on but not this time, I fear.**

**To explain, my computer has been having some issues lately (read: it's dying) and we already overwrote the whole system a few times. Now, most of my stuff I've managed to save, but I did lost some parts. One from a side story I was writing, a small part of a chapter that is yet to come and the lemon to this chapter.**

**Add to that that this is my last week before my holiday in Austria...which I will spend studying since I have tests straight after my holiday (yeey for my schools timing) and you might understand the lack of motivation to go and write the whole bloody lemon again. Also, my english spell check isn't installed yet so...I guess a few more mistakes will be in this one then in former chapters, my apologies, I'll try fix it ASAP.**

**Reviews are most welcome...drops down dead**


	25. 24, let me live

**Alright everybody, listen up. I got a few things to say in regards to future chapters. First of all, I want to apologize for the week delay. The vacation to Austria was wonderful and the week filled with school-tests afterwards was exhausting. Hence I couldn't find the time to update.**

**Secondly, this chapter is the start and perfect example of a side-character grown out of hand. Just so you all know, this 'mini-saga' is going to take three chapters (all three already written). Looking at it afterwards I have mixed feelings about it. On one side I think I wrote it well and on the other side the drama in these chapters which is then more or less tossed aside (because, who would've guessed, the story is about Ryou and Bakura.) kinda makes me cringe.**

**I hope everyone will enjoy it nonetheless, and don't worry, there'll still be enough Ryou/Bakura goodness to go around.**

"Anzu, honey! Breakfast is ready." Anzu looked up from inside her room at the sound of her mother's nervous voice. "I'm not hungry mom, I've been out all night, I'm going to bed." She called back. She took a risk saying that, but...

"But honey…"

"No, mom, I need my rest." She whined.

The door quietly opened and her mother appeared in view. Anzu braced herself, knowing the argument that was to come. "Anzu, my daughter, have you been out late yesterday then? I have not heard you come back." Her mothers voice was careful. Lying by twisting the facts just a little. They both knew it.

"I just came back and you know damn well where I was." Anzu answered gruffly.

Her mother crossed her arms. "Why do hang around with…them?" Her mother glared at her angrily. "It is wrong, _they_ are wrong."

Anzu closed her eyes, tired by this endless argument. "I'll join you with breakfast." She sighed softly and got off her bed.

"It's not the point honey, I don't want you to get hurt…or seduced by those creatures."

Anzu forced her tears back. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered in a choked voice before practically running down the stairs. That turned out to be no improvement either, her father was sitting on the table, hiding himself behind his newspaper.

She quietly sat down on the other end of the table. "Good morning dad." She had to force herself not to whisper.

"Good morning…Anzu. Even though you probably would rather be in your bed right now." Her fathers voice was deceptively sweet from behind his newspaper.

"Dad, I..."

"I don't want to hear about it, young lady." The reply was sharp and Anzu winced. Her father put the newspaper down to look at his daughter. "You snuck out again."

Anzu bit her lip on the inside, trying her best to remain calm. There was no point in lying, both her parents already knew. When she had gotten back early this morning she had heard faint whispers coming from her parents' room, closely followed by the pitiful sobbing of her mother. "I went to my friends."

Her father suddenly slammed his fist on the table, hard enough to make the plates jump from their place and spill the tea from the cups. "THEY ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS!"

"They are, Marik is…"

Her father didn't even let her finish. He yelled at her, never letting her a chance to explain anything. "Those…those…creatures are better of dead than alive. I will not allow my daughter to fall prey to those sadistic bastards!"

"But dad! They're not like that! You don't understand." Anzu cried out, feeling tears pricking her eyes again.

"You are raised in a fine Christian manner, I will not let my daughter be seduced by those devils like…" Her father quieted.

Anzu sneered. "Like Sayoko?"

"DON'T SPEAK HER NAME! She is no longer my daughter…not a part of this family!" Her father yelled. Anzu dove into her chair, terrified of her father's out-of-control behavior. "Daddy, please!"

"You are grounded Anzu Mazaki, you will _not_ be anywhere but your room or school!"

"Dad, no! Please don't!" She cried out, feeling fear grip her heart, knowing her father was serious."

"I am very serious. For the life of me I will not allow my only daughter to be seduced. This is for your own good." Her father suddenly was a lot calmer, obviously satisfied with his solution for the problem.

Anzu stared at her cup of tea, feeling the tears that had been burning in her eyes since her mother entered her room rising again, spilling down her cheeks. Her father was serious, deadly serious. The first tear hit the still empty plate of which she should've been eating. She sniffed sadly and her father grumbled. "Damnit…don't cry."

She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and without looking up she whispered. "I hate you." That one was for Sayoko.

Her father recoiled at those three simple, yet venomous words, then regained his composure. "You hold your tongue, you insolent little girl. I am your father and being such you will obey my words! You will not go anywhere alone, not even school."

Anzu sobbed again. "H-how am I go-ing to sch-school tomorrow then?" She took a deep breath in, telling herself not to stutter.

"I'll drive you and pick you up, so don't try anything funny. That goes for today as well." Her father threatened in a menacing voice.

Another tear slid down the brunettes face. There was nothing more to be said, her parents, especially her father, would go to any lengths to prevent her from having contact with vampires. She slowly walked up the stairs to unpack her bag from her nightly outing, to a bar with Marik. After doing so she walked to the bathroom, trying to fix her red from crying face.

As she excited the bathroom she saw her mother, looking at her with a dramatic look of sadness. "Mom, don't look at me like that." Her voice was so harsh, she wasn't used to it. Now the tears were gone something else was left behind, a fuming annoyance, border lining hatred, for the ones who had raised her.

It had been like this for so long now, eversince her sister was turned. Her parents hadn't been the people she knew. So terrified, so angered that it scared her. Her mother looked even sadder at her words. "How can I not?"

"By facing up to the truth, that would be a nice start." Anzu snarled.

_SLAP_

Anzu placed her hand over her cheek where she was bitch slapped. With big disbelieving eyes she stared at her mother, but for once her mother came out of her docile behavior, screaming in a high-pitched, border lining hysterical voice. "You'll die Anzu…my daughter will die because she was blind to the truth."

Anzu winced at the screaming and felt tears stinging in her eyes as well. "Obey the lord's will, do not turn to the devil."

Anzu cried even harder, her sister had met vampires for the first time in a church for crying out loud. There was so much she wanted to say, so much that she felt her parents needed to know. But to what point and purpose? There was nothing she could tell her parents that they didn't already know, nothing she could do to persuade them to see vampires in a positive light for a change.

She looked at her howling mother who was still dragging her religion into their current predicament. She felt dazed, even the high-pitched screaming of her mother seemed to fade down. She smiled a little, feeling the hints of a rash action, a rash decision, beginning to stir to life. As far as sneaking out on Friday night to hang out wit the forbidden friends wasn't rash enough.

"I'm going to my room." As she walked to her room she sighed to herself, at least no beating this time. _No Anzu, just forbidden to meet up with your friends, the improvement is great, isn't it? Stop fooling your self Mazaki._ Her mind replied sarcastically.

Anzu crashed down on her bed, she was a little hungry now. Probably from all the yelling and crying. She found that she couldn't cry right now though, as though all tears had been spilled already and there were no supplies left.

She grinned without humor. It seemed to be more logical not to cry in front of her parents and then cry to herself in her room. She sighed and closed her eyes, she was so tired. First being out all night and then this flaming argument with her parents. Was she supposed to take this until she moved out? She clenched her fists. They wouldn't let her go easily, that much was for sure. She flipped over on her bed so she lay on her back.

If she kept on doing this she would endure another beating. She grimaced, remembering the last and only time it had happened before. She had lucked out then, been given a break.

Anzu looked at the house she'd grown up in with something akin to fear. It had been well over two months since she had last set foot here. In her pocket she could feel the slight weight of her cell phone, the very device that had been kind enough to let her know that her parents had found out her scheme. She smiled sadly to herself, could it had gone any other way? No self respecting parent would not find out something like this.

It was the classic scheme of telling your parents that you would go on a holiday or sleepover with a friend while actually being off with the forbidden boyfriend. Only here it wasn't the forbidden boyfriend but the forbidden vampires.

Suddenly there was a small hand on her shoulder and Sayoko looked at her with concern. "They might beat you."

Anzu frowned. "Say what?"

Sayoko sighed and leant against a house. "For the stunt you -we- pulled on them, dad just might."

"They have never hit me, not counting a few slaps in the face when we were younger. But, I didn't know…they beat you!?"

"Yes, a few times. Dad got off his rocker, completely out of control. I could barely walk the next day. I told everyone I'd fallen of the stairs and since it only happened one more time no-one was suspicious." Sayoko looked the other way, black hair covering dark eyes to hide the pain those memories brought.

"I…Sayoko…gosh, I didn't know." Anzu said softly, looking at her 5 year older sister. She was turned at 19, which was also 5 years ago now. It was odd to Anzu to see her sister, who was supposed to look like a 24 year old woman look like a 19 year old girl. She herself had been almost 11 when her sister was turned. Anzu remembered all to well the never ending fights, the days she could hear her parents yelling at her sister from her room. But she had never thought that she would end up in the same situation, at the time she hadn't even been aware of what was going on.

She looked at the house again. She took a shuddering breath. Would her father really beat her? He never had before, it was hard to imagine. She stepped forward. "Well, I'm going to have to face it. Thanks for bringing me home, Sayoko."

Sayoko shook her head. "It was no trouble at all and I'm staying for now." She frowned. "Father better not lay a hand on you or I'll be handing out a few punches."

"No, don't..." Anzu said softly, not wanting to draw her sister into this hell again.

Sayoko sneered annoyed. "Yes, I will, I'll just hide in a corner, they'll be in bed now anyway…and if that bastard lays a hand on you." She didn't continue but anger flickered in those dark eyes of her sister.

Anzu bit her lip, somewhere deep inside she did want her sister to come and protect her may need have it. She made up her mind quickly and glanced at her sister. "Alright, let's go then."

Sayoko nodded grimly and stepped forward. It had been a long, long time since she had last set foot in this house. To some extent it frightened her but for Anzu she'd gladly go back inside. Her little sister was worth the world to her and if Anzu wanted to claim her place in the vampiric world Sayoko would rather die then let her parents prevent that from happening.

Anzu's hands shook a little when she opened the front door, but she didn't waver. The door opened with a soft creak. One of those normal noises that you came to identify with your everyday life. The creaking of a door, the third step on the stairs that creaked. Somehow the thought brought a faint smile to Anzu's lips.

She stood inside with her sister behind her and blindly looked for the light switch. Sayoko flipped it on, seeing it in the darkness of the room full well. "Anzu?! Anzu!" She and Sayoko cringed and looked at eachother, needing no words to understand eachother. Sayoko slunk back in a corner which she knew would still be darkened and out of sight from the position Anzu took on.

Anzu knew she was looking straight at her sister though there might as well been nothing. It was as though the girl had vanished into nothingness. Two pair of footsteps ran down the stairs and Anzu didn't move apart from looking down, bracing herself for the argument to come. A beating?…She could hardly wrap her mind around the concept of her father giving her a beating.

The ruffling of bare feet reached the end of the stairs and then the door was thrown open. Her mother launched herself at her youngest daughter. Anzu nearly got the air knocked out of her lungs as her mother held her tightly to her chest. "A-anzu! I…we…we thought…w-we'd ne-never w-would s-s-see you, you a-again!" Her mother blubbered out. Anzu looked up past her mother, straight in her fathers fuming eyes. She averted her look. "Why wouldn't I come back?" She asked.

She wondered why she was so calm, generally when persons cried around her she just couldn't help herself and start blubbering along but her mothers crying didn't do anything to her right now. She glanced up again, if anything the dark glare her father was shooting at her would be enough to make any person cower.

Without a word her father turned to the wall where a crucifix hung. He grabbed the holy relic and threw it down in front of her feet. "Pick it up." His tone was soft and venomous.

Anzu didn't break eye-contact. She dislodged herself from her mother, whose loud crying had turned into soft sniveling at her husband's actions. Bending down she picked up the object. She held it in her hand defiantly. "You know, even if vampires had broken their own laws and turned me, having me touch a crucifix is a completely useless way of trying to find that out."

Her father made a growling sound at his unruly daughter. "At least you don't deny it."

"To what point and purpose would I…"

"SILENCE!" With one big step her father invaded her personal space and she was given a slap in the face that was hard enough to have tears pricking in her eyes and make her cheek stinging. She looked at her fuming father in disbelief. "What was that for?"

She wished she would've kept quiet for she was grasped around her shoulders and shook very roughly. "For disobeying your parents, hanging around with those vile creatures…tell me, _SHE_ persuaded you, didn't she."

Anzu said nothing, just stared at her father. She was thrown back roughly and fortunately landed on the couch.

"ANSWER ME!" Her father raged. Her mother left out a pitiful crying sound and fled behind her husband. Anzu stared up at her father. "Yes." She spat out vehemently. "She's more my family then you'll ever be!"

Her mother screamed for them to stop and her father charged like a raging bull. Anzu cried out in fear, lifting her hands and awaiting the pain of her fathers fist, but it never came.

She glanced up and saw her sister, both her hands holding back her fathers. It was amazing. Sayoko was very slender and small, she looked as though a gust of wind would blow her away. Yet here she was, with the acquired strength of a vampire holding back a man who towered a good head above her (both she as Anzu had inherited their shortness from their mother).

Her father let out a cry that made Anzu shiver and must've woken up the neighbours. Sayoko brought her knee up and her father withered in pain at the sudden attack on his privates. She then pushed him back, watching him stumble and land on his ass before his wife, and glared at him before turning to Anzu.

She smiled. "Ssh, don't cry." She whispered and wiped the tear trails of Anzu's face. The brunette hiccupped and smiled a feeble smile. "Thank you." She whispered. They turned back as her father hissed and their mother was still crying uselessly in the corner.

Sayoko stood up to her father calmly. "It's been awhile, dad. Trying to beat the freedom out of Anzu? If there's ever been a worse way to keep your children close apart from beating them, then do share."

"You fucking bitch. You're no longer a part of this family!" Sayoko quirked an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic cursing of her father but didn't respond to it.

"Nor do I want to be. I would've made sure none of you even did as much as remember me if it wasn't for Anzu." Her expression darkened. "If she wants to become a vampire, then you are not going to stop her."

Her mother wailed and her father went completely feral. With another loud cry he charged straight at the girl. For a short moment Anzu was sure she saw fear flickering in Sayoko's dark eyes but it might've been a trick of the light. She moved out of the way quickly, not needing her younger sisters warning cry. She extended a foot and her father tripped over it. Before the man could make an attempt to stand up Anzu suddenly came into action, pushing her father down. With another merciless cry her father swept her off and now charged for her, but before anything could a shiver ran through his body. Anzu watched enthralled as her father began to sway dangerously and then crashed down unconsciously. Sayoko looked down at him with a look of hatred. "Sayoko…our mother." Anzu whispered, thoroughly terrified.

"Anzu…please, my daughter…no!"

Sayoko turned to her mother with a faint smile. "Don't worry." She muttered softly and stepped towards her mother. "I won't hurt you." Her mother fell down and crawled away from her oldest daughter. "Sayoko…please…my daughter."

Sayoko gave out a strange sort of smile. "What's that? You feel that you're in danger and all of a sudden I'm a part of this family again…that's low of you mother."

"No…i-it's not like that!" Sayoko crouched in front of the terrified woman, studying her thoroughly. Anzu squeezed her eyes shut, she wished that Sayoko would just get it over with. She hid her head in her arms and didn't look up until the gentle touch of her older sister was felt. "Are they asleep?" Anzu asked her sister quietly.

Sayoko nodded and with a heartfelt sigh helped Anzu up. They sat down on the couch, both looking indecisively at their sleeping parents, one sprawled out at the floor with his fists still clenched, the other lying limply with tear trails against the wall.

"Sayoko?"

"..hm?"

"N-now what?"

Sayoko still stared down. "Now…life will go on like usual." She finally said, slowly. She made her way over to her father. Anzu gasped. "S-Sayoko? What are you going to do?"

"Block their memories, replace some with some, for you, more positive ones." Sayoko said as she kneeled beside her father.

"You mean…you're going to make them believe I really was at a friend's house?" Anzu asked quietly, yet more stunned then she wanted to admit. Could her sister already do that?

Sayoko nodded. "Be quiet now for a moment, sis, this requires a lot of concentration." Anzu nodded and watched numbly as her sister did something to her parents…something that she couldn't perceive with the senses she possessed. When finally Sayoko was done she righted herself and smiled at Anzu again, then nearly dropped onto the ground.

Anzu shot up and caught her sister, who wasn't looking too good. Instead, she was looking exhausted. A look of tiredness in her eyes more then anywhere else. "Are you alright, Sayoko?" Anzu asked her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Sayoko smiled faintly. "It's alright, I just need to sit for awhile, could you fetch me some water?" Anzu sat her sister down on the couch and immediately did as she was bidden. With the glass of water in front of her Anzu looked with increasing worry at her suddenly so tired sister.

Sayoko saw her worry and smiled again. "It's alright…it's just that blocking and replacing memories like that is more of the advanced stuff. I can do it, but it tires me out horribly…and now I had to deal with two."

"You'll be alright, right?"

"Yes, yes, its nothing serious, I just need some rest." The girl stroked black hair from her eyes and took a sip of her water.

Anzu nodded. "Rest and blood I reckon."

"I didn't want to bring that up."

"Honestly, I'm not bothered." Anzu snickered at her sister.

Sayoko smiled gratefully and moved her hand towards Anzu's arm, wanting to make it go numb by using her mental 'powers' but Anzu shoved the arm of impatiently. "I'm not made out of wax, you're tired enough as it is." She lectured her sister.

Sayoko wanted to oppose her sister but honestly didn't find the strength anymore. If she had to do as much as put a human to sleep right now she'd crash down before any human would. She leant forward to her sisters arm, got dizzy and nearly did a face-plant in her sisters lap. Anzu pursed her lips but said nothing, instead she moved herself so that her sister didn't have to move to pierce her skin. She placed her hand on the black hairs and looked up at the ceiling. She made a face but forced herself not to let the pain show as Sayoko drank from her. One hiss and Anzu knew her sister would start fussing over her and exert herself even more.

She relaxed after the initial piercing of her skin. The sensation of having someone literally sucking and lapping up blood was a strange and creepy one at first, but she had gotten used quickly. How she did it, Anzu didn't know, but it came easy to her to distinguish a vampire from a human. (could be because of the lame excuses they all seemed to bring up when looking for a victim) So most of the time she'd let them know there was no need to knock her unconscious, so she generally remembered it if someone drank from her. To her this was important for her parents would go completely mad should they see the bite marks on her skin. This way it was easier to know when to wear a T-shirt with sleeves or to choose those jeans above that mini-skirt.

She looked down at her sister. Sayoko seemed to be drinking more blood then usual, still not mortifying amounts but still so much that Anzu knew that Sayoko hadn't drunk for a few days. No wonder that after such exertion she was at the verge of fainting. When she finally drew back a small trickle of blood ran past her lips. Anzu chuckled and wiped it off, carelessly cleaning her hand of it by wiping it past the couch. Watching her mother get annoyed over a smudge in the couch would probably give her more satisfaction then it should.

"Go clean yourself up, Miss Dracula." She teased. Sayoko nodded and stood up, still looking tired but a bit better then before. Anzu had seen it before, what it was she didn't know but the drinking of blood seemed to almost immediately cause a vampire to feel better. She reminded herself to ask why some time around, but for now there were other things to worry about.

Anzu frowned at her still unconscious father. Memories lost or not, if her parents woke up on the ground tomorrow it wasn't hard to figure out the scenario. She hoped that her blood had done enough miracle work for her sister because there was no way she was going to be able to drag her parents up the stairs and in their bed.

Sayoko came back from the bathroom. "Thanks…I needed that. It had already been three days and with such exertion…I need to drink more regular or I'm toast someday around."

Anzu nodded. "I'm glad to help, but…are you strong enough to help me with mom and dad? There's no way I'm going to get them back in their bed…much less without waking them."

"Mh, waking them isn't the problem, I'll help and then go to a friend where I had agreed to stay. I'm staying close for awhile, making sure he won't lay a hand on you again." Anzu decided not to comment. The grim, determined tone of her sister said it all. She meant business.

Sayoko sighed and leant backwards on the couch before jumping up. "Okay, let's get moving, might as well get it over with."

They first took her father upstairs, Sayoko holding his arms and Anzu his feet while they wrestled to get him up the stairs. Then their small mother followed, which was done much easier. Sayoko carelessly threw the blankets over her parents and didn't spare them another glance but Anzu felt her heart clench at the sight of her parents just lying there so passively, robbed of their memories without even knowing.

She sighed and glanced out the window, a lone person was making his way across the street. Anzu vaguely recognized him. A vampire whose hunting grounds were often in her quiet neighborhood. She had donated blood more then once to the friendly man. He must've felt he was being watched for he glanced up. Anzu smiled and lifted her hand, the gesture was returned and the moment in time was over as the man disappeared from view.

"Do you know him?" Sayoko asked as she stood beside Anzu.

"Not really, he asks me for blood sometimes when I pass him by on my way home. He's always friendly." She smiled. "It's still hard to believe just how many vampires stroll around here."

Sayoko chuckled. "It's a perfect place here." After that they quieted down a bit until Anzu yawned. Sayoko chuckled. "Someone needs to go to sleep."

"Mh, I do…how far is it to where you're headed?"

Sayoko shrugged. "10 minutes on a bike…can I lend yours?"

"Sure thing, keys still in it, it's in the shed."

Anzu walked down with her sister and waved her goodbye after Sayoko assured her that she'd bring the bike back the next day. Right now she didn't feel like walking. Anzu locked the door and sighed. She should be going to bed.

As she walked through the living room she grimaced, wondering if she would be able to get the picture of her rampaging father out of her head. She had never been beaten (or attempted to have been beaten) by her father. It was a sure sign of how immensely scared he was for vampires that he'd go that far. At least it had ended well this time, but she was going to have to be careful.

She undressed and stepped in bed, figuring that she wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon, regardless of how tired she was. Just as she was about to put the lights out she saw a little note standing against the lamp. She picked it up and folded it open.

_Hey sis,_

_I left a suggestion for you to fall asleep if you put the light out. Please don't resist or I'll fall of my bike, I think. Please don't kill me._

_Love, Sayoko_

Anzu snorted. "Sure thing, sis." At least no worrying tonight. She supposed she should just be grateful to her sis and leave it at that. She slid out of bed and tore the note in small pieces and let it float out the window, just in case. She then went back to her bed and with an amused smile gracing her lips flicked the light switch.

These memories played through Anzu's mind the entire day, which she spent on her room. She read a little, listened music and was generally too wrapped up in her predicament to have any fun at all in anything she did. She stared in the blue sky wistfully. Would anyone wonder why Anzu wouldn't be coming anymore at night? Would anyone act upon it?

She thought of Marik, that crazy Egyptian. Maybe secretly she hoped that he would come, but would he? They still teased eachother relentlessly, but to say she actually meant something to him? She couldn't tell. Maybe she had made it too difficult for herself to find that out. How could she tell when he was serious when they had been messing around with eachother from the moment they met? Not counting their apparent meeting in the Sakura hotel which she still didn't remember.

Her parents were avoiding her, not coming near her room but she didn't have a lock. She glanced at the door doubtfully. She shrugged, what did it matter anyway? She shut the door, drew the blinds, changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She'd been up all night, she was positively exhausted. She slept quickly, despite her parents and it wasn't until 8 in the evening that she awoke.

Yawning she sat up, glancing at her reflection in the big heart-shaped mirror on the wall. She felt a bit better then before but she didn't really look any better. She sighed. She took a quick shower and threw on some comfortable clothing. Her stomach was growling for food and she realized they must've had dinner without her. She couldn't much care, she'd go down in a few to fix herself something to eat, it wasn't like she felt like having dinner while she just got out of bed.

But before she went down there was something else she wanted to do. She picked up her cell-phone, she needed to talk to her sister right now. After ringing three times an automated voice informed her that the recipient of the call was either out of reach or had there phone put out.

Anzu sighed and put the device away. The small panda that was hooked on it seemed to be too happy, grinning at her. "Shut up, you." She muttered and pounced on the poor stuffed animal with her fist.

She went down as the memories she'd been thinking about that morning came back. She was almost tempted to ask her father whether or not he believed that he would ever be in the full intention of beating the crap out of her. Off course she kept her mouth shut, it wouldn't do to ask such a thing. Or perhaps knowing that the truthful answer to that question was 'yes'. She knew something of her father now that her father didn't even know of himself. It added one more dimension, one more layer between the world as she perceived it and the way her parents perceived it.

The soft talking of her parents stopped the moment she entered. Her father was reading in the newspaper, her mother was folding laundry. It was not unusual for everyone to be quiet. But this quiet was full of tension and stress. Anger, confusion and so many other negative emotions hung so thickly on the air that Anzu didn't have much trouble imagining choking on it. It was that elusive sixth sense that grew so explosively with vampires that made her feel this. She absently thought.

She walked on to the kitchen and began making breakfast, feeling her father's eyes burning holes in her back. She stroked brown hair out of the way and for once was glad she wasn't a vampire. If a human could so easily pick up and choke in such an atmosphere created by moody souls, just how would a vampire perceive it? Another thing to put on her mental list of things she still needed to ask one vampire or another someday.

The silence wasn't broken as Anzu sat down with breakfast, nor when she ate it, not even when she put the dishes in the dishwasher. She began to silently hope that this would pass without an argument.

She walked to the door. If her father was going to lecture (_beat)_ her again, this would be his last chance.

The door had never seemed so far away, almost there, just another few steps. From the corner of her eye she saw her father look up too her, but still not a word. It would be okay. He had been in a rage that would not _(would)_ happen again. If anything would happen it would just be another _(beating) _ lecture.

Her hand reached for the door, it was going to _(not)_ be alright. Hand on the door…

"Where do you think you're going?" Icy cold voice, but no out-of-control rage.

"My room…father."

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady."

"I'm sorry…father."

"Not sorry enough apparently."

Cringing. _No please, don't._ "W-what am I doing wrong?" A tremor in her voice. He knew he was frightening her…he loved it.

The rusting of laundry being folded stopped as her mother looked at her with fear glinting in her eyes. "Oh please, don't fight." There was a tremor in her voice.

Anzu looked back and forth between her parents. "Dad? Can I please go upstairs?" There was a tremor in her voice as well.

"Anzu…"

"Yes?" She acknowledged him quietly, noticing for the first time, _really_ noticing, how strong and tall he was.

"You are my only daughter left. Neither my brother nor my unholy sister have any offspring." There was a dark tone in his voice that made Anzu back off unconsciously. But her father still continued with that distant look in his eyes. "You are the only one left who can continue our line."

Anzu opened her mouth, realized that the truth would make him hurt her and the lies make her hurt herself…so she just nodded.

"Will you continue our line?"

"I- I never really thought about that, I didn't know it was that important to you." The lies didn't hurt as bad as her father's fists, Anzu was sure.

"I did not raise you as a liar, Anzu Mazaki." She could hear the anger building in her father's voice.

"But you don't want the truth."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Anzu recoiled, only now did she realize what it was that she had said. "D-dad…I didn't mean to..I." She stumbled back, realizing she just made the final mistake. Her mother looked the other way and her father charged at her with balled fists.

She panicked and turned to run. The door had barely opened 10 centimeter when it was slammed shut with brutal force. Completely terrified Anzu turned to her fuming father. She never saw the first blow coming. She wheezed and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Crawling on all fours away from her father she began to cry. Another blow, this time with a foot, to her stomach. White hot agony erupted in her side.

Suddenly another burst of pain ran through her scalp as her father viciously yanked her up by her hair. Vaguely Anzu heard her mother crying out for her father to stop and pulling on his arm. But the pain made it hard to focus. Her father was yelling at her again and a bitch slap stung her left cheek and was sure to leave a bruise.

She was thrown roughly unto the floor and she cried out as her ankle hit the floor harshly. She lifted her arms, awaiting the next attack but it didn't come. Instead her father turned and barged out of the house.

For a few minutes all was quiet apart from her soft crying, then there were gentle hands lifting her up. "Are you alright, my daughter?"

Anzu stared at the floor. "Don't call me that."

"What?" her mother tried to look confused, but knew all to well what Anzu meant.

"Soon I'll indulge myself in the vampire-world completely. You and dad will hate me for it and kick me out just like Sayoko." She looked up at her mother who was staring at the floor. "And you know what mammy? I don't care. What good is a father who beats the dreams out of his offspring and a mother who allows it?"

"Anzu…your father…you don't realize what they are, sweetheart. I admit, he went to far, but he did it for you. One day you'll understand."

"Oh mother, don't fool yourself. He just wants his line continued." Anzu retorted.

"Enough out of you Anzu, now come and I'll help you clean your wounds up." Anzu looked at her mother. Sayoko had said that her father had only beaten her twice, but the way her mother seemed unfazed seemed to deny those words.

She sat quietly on a chair as her mother wetted a washcloth. "They never hit me."

"They coax you to trust them."

The washcloth was pressed on a small wound on her knee where it had scraped the pavement earlier in a fall and that was now bleeding again. "They never forced their ways upon me either."

"They do, you just never noticed…that's what it means to be seduced."

"Like dad seduced you?"

"…Be quiet, Anzu."

"They would let me go if I wanted to leave."

"Anzu." Her mothers voice was choked as she pressed the wash cloth against the split lip of her daughter.

Anzu said nothing anymore, but the decision was made. "I'm going to my room." She stood up and without looking back closed the door behind her. She grimaced at the jolts of pain shooting through her body but didn't crash down on her bed.

Nor did she cry. Slowly and methodically she went through her options. Her feelings and emotions were temporarily out of order. It helped dim the psychological pain. One glance outside told her that now was not a good moment to leave this house. Her dad stood on his normal spot beneath her room, smoking his cigarette casually.

She scanned the room. Tomorrow it was Monday. She knelt down to where she kept her school books and packed the one for her first period, math. The rest of the books she'd need Monday were stacked neatly behind her bed, where they were out of sight. The rest of her school slowly filled up with underwear and clothing. She walked over to the bathroom and vaguely remembered a time when she had asked Sayoko out of curiosity to control her and have her do a few trivial things, just to know how it felt like.

She remembered still vividly how Sayoko had smiled and nodded, then furrowed her brow. She had looked at her sister and she remembered a strange sensation, almost as if she were floating. That specific feeling one generally only felt during time of awakening or falling asleep. Of being there and yet not being there. The next thing she knew her sister had commanded in a soft voice to stand up. She had obeyed without question or thought to it. She had been aware of how her sister had guided her every step of the way to have her fetch her own hair brush from the bathroom. Her sister had told her to sit down on her bed again. And suddenly that foggy, mindless feeling had dissipated and she had stared a bit stupidly at her hair brush. She had blinked and then broke out laughing and she had hugged her sister, thanking her for the demonstration.

As Anzu now scanned the bathroom to see what she could pack she wondered if this vague mental state was the same thing. She walked over to the small window in the bathroom. Was there a vampire standing across the street with his eyes closed and focused on controlling her right now? Was there someone who had put her emotions on hold temporarily and urged her to go through with this decision? Surely it wasn't normal to walk around dazed and fetching necessities required for running away from her own house. Any other girl would probably be crying hysterically on her bed but Anzu couldn't even bring herself to think of doing that.

She closed her eyes as the soft summer breeze and sun caressed her face. _If there is a vampire helping me he's sure going through pains in this weather._ She thought, then snickered softly. She knew better, there was no saving angel/vampire doing anything to her. After 6 years of hanging around with vampires she had picked up enough to very well know how to block out certain emotions temporarily. Besides, she was a practical girl, she had cried enough lately and she was tired of it. It was time to act instead of waiting and dreaming of a knight in shining armor.

Shaking herself she looked around the bathroom again. Her hair brush always traveled with her to school so that wouldn't cause a problem. But her toothbrush and toothpaste would be missed. She crouched down and opened a small drawer. Three new toothbrushes already laid there for when the old ones were falling apart, also there were three extra tubes of toothpaste. She silently thanked her mother for buying this in advance. (her father always got pissy if something like that wasn't there when he needed it.)

She took what she needed and put that in her bag as well. After short hesitation she also took some protection for monthly female business with her, figuring she didn't immediately needed to traumatize her (male) vampiric friends.

Back in her room a few photo's and a small stuffed animal (a bird) and the addresses and other information of vampires were the last thing to be stuffed in her backpack. She put it on the ground and looked out the window just in time to see her father throw the remains of his cigarette on the ground and walk back inside. She sat down on her bed. Would her father even let her go to school? If he suspected that she was planning to run away it was going to be hard. She narrowed her eyes. Well if that was the case she always had her phone, they couldn't keep her here forever.

With those thoughts the spent the remainder of the evening before she went to bed again. She slept too much right now, practically the whole day and night. Sleep wouldn't come quickly, but tears would. Now that all that had to be done was done finally her emotions kicked in and they came with a vengeance. She barely slept, alternating between the pain in her soul and the pain in her body. When she touched the left side of her face she felt a sting and her eye didn't feel to good either. It was going to require a lot of make-up tomorrow to hide her injuries. She rolled over with silent tears trickling down her cheeks and flinched. Also, she would probably be limping. As long as her father was around she was going to have to walk normally. The more damage he saw on her the more likelier it was that he would prevent her from going to school. She let out a choked sob. God…why her?

**wheew, that only took a short while to write. From the beginning I planned to let Anzu have problems with her parents in regards to vampires but the abusive father thing sort of…came along.**

**I hope I did not offend everybody by dragging Christianity into this chapter. I have nothing against the religion and it is not in my intention to disgrace it. I wanted to have something of a religion be an objection to Anzu's parents because, honest to god, I couldn't think of any other reason for them to hate vampires unless they'd be vampire-hunters, but that would be a bit too over the top and dramatic. Still, I've been wiki-ing and googling and it turned up that most part of Japanese civilization is Shinto or Buddhist (mostly some sort of combination) and a small percentage Christian.**

**Why still choose Christianity? While I know nothing of Shinto and my knowledge of Buddhism is sketchy at best I have read (and experienced) that Buddhists are among the most accepting people you'll ever meet. Off course, growing up in a western country I know more of Christianity despite not being raised with a particular religion. It seemed to fit because well…Holy water, crucifixes. These are Christian ways of destroying a vampire and most likely the first things most who read this will name when asked how to repel/destroy a vampire. Therefor, Christianity it is. And if you still believe that I'm doing this out of a personal vendetta don't forget that Bakura wears a crucifix around his neck, people!**

…**ehm…please review?**


	26. 25, seeking refuge

**And lo and behold, chapter 25, the second of the Anzu-mini-saga. Oh, I do love the girl. Please review!**

Inside of Ryou's house everything was quiet. Not the tense, spiteful quiet Anzu had to endure but a peaceful and content quiet paired with two sets of calm breathing indicating the occupants of the house to be asleep. If one would've walked from the small balcony through the back door of the apartment they would've seen the kitchen, neatly cleaned from the mess that making dinner had left.

On the other side of the mostly white kitchen there was a wooden door that led directly into the living room. Light creamy colors, light colored woods and glass reigned supreme here, making the room appear spacious without having it loose its cozy and inviting atmosphere.

In the living room another three doors emerged. One to the hall with the two small bedrooms and two of lesser important that led respectively to the closet where groceries could be stacked and the toilet.

Through the door leading to the hall there was a door left and a door right. The one on the left was the spare room, which over time had become the domain of the most recent occupant of the house. The door on the right was that of the original inhabitant of the house.

Though both equipped with their own rooms they mostly spent their time in the same bed, whether it be the bed in the bedroom on the left or the right.

Currently, both were sleeping in the bedroom on the right. The blinds were drawn to keep the sun out though the window was opened a tiny bit to allow fresh air in. The original occupant of the house, the smallest of the pair, lay with his knees drawn to his chest and his hands on the latest occupant arms. The taller one in turn was lying behind the smaller one, spooning into the smaller body and with his arms wrapped securely around his lover's waist.

Both had a content expression on their face as their wild hairs mixed on the sheets, making it impossible to tell it apart since the color was nearly identical. The most interesting feature was probably the fact though that both were naked as the day they were born, obviously having fallen asleep after some strenuous exercise, as one would put it in front of the children.

This moment of peace and tranquility might as well have continued throughout the day until nightfall when it was time to get up, but unfortunately for the slumbering couple they were rudely disturbed in their sleep by a harsh pounding on the door.

Bakura yelped and nearly toppled of the bed in shock at being awakened so roughtly. He nearly took Ryou along for the ride, who made an odd sort of squeaking sound as Bakura's arms tightened around his waist in reflex to remain stable upon the bed. "What the hell?" Bakura snarled at the general direction of the sound.

Ryou rubbed his eyes and yawned. "There's someone at the door Bakura."

"I know that." Bakura slipped out of bed and yelled. "Coming." The pounding on the door ceased. From the corner of his eye Bakura saw Ryou slipping out of bed as well. He got a short chance to ogle the boy who had lost so much of his shyness in his presence before his lithe body was concealed by the clothing that lay scattered across the floor. Bakura suddenly realized that his shirt was to tight and Ryou's to big. He smirked as Ryou realized it as well then shrugged.

Another pounce on the door reminded them why they were out of bed at this -for a vampire- ungodly hour. They hurried to the door and with some experience of living together changed shirts in the progress. Ryou finally reached the door. He opened it, surprised at who was behind it.

"Anzu? What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked her amazed.

Bakura stepped closer, arm up to shield his eyes from the summer sun invading the dark house. "It better be a good reason, I was having a very entertaining dream featuring Ryou and bondage chains."

Ryou felt his cheeks go red and elbowed Bakura in the side. Anzu smiled weakly. Ryou tilted his head. It was hard to say while his eyes were still stinging from the change of dark to bright light but something looked different about Anzu. Nor was her silence typical for her.

"I'm sorry guys, but can I come in…I've been having some…difficulties lately." Ryou immediately opened the door further, concerned at her choked voice and allowed her in. "I'm sorry, off course, how rude of me."

Anzu smiled sadly and stepped in. Ryou closed the door and Anzu stumbled a bit in the complete dark surrounding her until Bakura lit some lights. "To tell the truth, girl. You look utterly horrible, not to mention like you're on the verge of suicide. What's going on?"

Anzu sat down and Bakura noted with a sharp eye that her hair did not fall in front of her face by accident. It was arranged that way. "Why are you hiding your face away, Anzu?" Bakura asked her slowly.

Anzu sighed and bowed her head. "Nothing much, really." She was obviously not willing to talk. Or probably more accurate, afraid to talk.

Ryou looked at her with worry. "Would you like something to drink, or eat? You look starved."

Anzu nodded. "Some water, please." Her voice sounded as though she was holding back tears. Ryou looked at his lover and Bakura nodded. "Maybe some tea would be better for all of us."

Ryou nodded, doing as he was asked and left for the kitchen. He cast a last worrying glance at Anzu. He wanted to go back and comfort her but at least she was in good hands. He reckoned that by the time he got back with the requested tea Bakura would have her already talking.

He sighed and watched the water boil. If there had ever been a better freelance therapist then Bakura, Ryou had yet to meet that person. She was in good hands, he knew from experience how Bakura could get you to talk about those things that just slowly began to take over your life with a dark shadow. He frowned, whatever had Anzu in this state it must've been bad. Maybe it had something to do with Marik, Ryou thought. Or maybe like they had been talking about just the day before. Maybe Anzu's family was where the problem laid.

In the living room a silence had fallen apart from their breathing. Eventually Bakura stopped inspecting her while she kept her eyes averted. "Let's see." Bakura said thoughtfully. "You stumble in at noon knowing very well Ryou and I would be asleep, you're quiet, downtrodden, and holding back tears. You hide your face away, probably because it's battered or out of shame, possibly a combination. You wear a long sleeved shirt and long jeans while it's hot enough to fry and egg and I think I saw you limping." Bakura summed up. Anzu merely responded by holding her head down further. "I'm sorry to have woken you."

"Don't be. I'd rather have you waking me at an -for me- ungodly hour then see you being with whoever did this to you." Anzu smiled a little for the first time since she had stepped in but simultaneously a tear fell from her face.

Bakura sighed and put a hand on her back. "Anzu…who did this to you?"

"I…he..." Anzu choked out before another tear fell and Bakura saw that as it trailed down her face that she was wearing a massive amount of powder. "Using make-up to cover up injuries will only make them more noticeable in the end. Why don't you go clean yourself up first if its hard to talk about?"

Anzu shook her head. "I don't want you to…"

Bakura could've guessed what she was going to say but Ryou stepping in with three steaming mugs of tea intervened. He smiled at the boy as he set them down. Anzu reached out for her tea but before she could she found gentle arms hugging her briefly for a moment. "I reckon you want to stay for the night?" Ryou said as soon as he had let go, casting a glance at her schoolbag that bulged out with everything but schoolbooks.

Anzu nodded. "That would be great." Ryou nodded. "Good, here, drink something. I think it'll do you good." Anzu offered another weak smile and did as she was told. Both Ryou as Bakura kept quiet, every now and then offering an encouraging smile or a comforting hand on her back when she felt the need to cry overcome her again. Somehow she made it through her tea and the sandwich Ryou insisted she'd eat when he heard her stomach rumble.

She lingered with the sandwich as long as she could, despite her hunger. Knowing that once she was finished the questions would be fired at her. But it didn't happen. Bakura just gave her that long surveying glance that made her fidgety again. He cocked his head at her. "You obviously came for a reason." He initiated the conversation, leaving it in her hands with that.

Anzu nodded. "It's difficult to just flat out tell you why."

Ryou nodded. "I understand. You don't have too tell if you don't want too."

"Not right now." Bakura answered. "But I will want some answers soon." He warned in a mild tone.

Anzu looked up with a sudden anger in her blue eyes. "What business of yours is it?! If I don't want to tell I don't believe it's your business."

Bakura gave her a knowing smile, recognizing a younger version of himself in her anger. Shame, sorrow, pain and bitterness, it was no doubt what she was feeling. Her anger and vicious retort found their origin in fear and a sense of helplessness. He thought he could relate to what she was going through in some form or another but to tell her that now wouldn't be much of a comfort.

"I'd say that it's my business when a friend stumbles into the house I live in with bruises covering her body and limping." He answered quietly. He probably had jarred and angered her now but what else could he have said that would've helped any?

"It's still my decision!"

"You're not thinking straight right now, Anzu. Why don't you take a bath or a shower and I'll fix you a place to sleep." Ryou intervened. He had seen the altercation coming and decided that more exertion was not what Anzu needed right now, no matter how pure Bakura's intentions were.

Anzu immediately seemed to deflate her anger and nodded. "Thank you, Ryou and…sorry for being so snappy. Ryou's right, I'm not thinking straight." She apologized to Bakura. He smiled again. "All is forgiven."

Anzu left for the bathroom and Ryou sighed. He turned and jumped into Bakura's embrace. "That was unexpected."

"I'll say. Guess I was right, her old man is beating her." Bakura said, but softly so she wouldn't overhear.

Ryou sighed and laid his head on Bakura's chest. "Poor girl, what are we going to do?"

"First of all she's going to get some rest. When she wakes she'll need to answer me some questions and then measures are going to be taken."

"Measures!?"

"We're talking abuse here, of a minor no less. Don't tell me you want to leave whoever did this to her unpunished? Bakura said. His voice was still lowered but he didn't need to raise it to have it drip with venom and disgust.

Ryou shivered. It was so easy to forget how menacing and dangerous Bakura could be at times. "Off course I do, but what is your idea of punishing?"

Bakura suddenly chuckled. "Why? Are you afraid I'll pummel him and kill him?"

"Yep." Ryou responded while looking at the very interesting shade of white the walls had. Bakura grasped his chin lightly and turned his head to have him look at him. "I'm not going to that house and kick his ass, it would make me no better then him, but Anzu can't live there any longer, yes or yes?"

"Yes." Ryou quietly amended.

"Good, well the police won't do much good unless you want Anzu testifying 'my dad hit me because I want to be a vampire' yes or yes?"

"Yes." Ryou said again, this time with a small grin.

Bakura returned it and began playing with his hair. "According to my laws the general idea in this case was to have the parents talked to I believe. If no improvement is shown and the child is old enough, which I believe she is, she can choose to live somewhere else."

Ryou frowned. "But…what if her parents object?"

"They have nothing to object, it's our law, they'll have to follow it whether they like it or not."

Ryou sighed, it was all so complicated. "Well, maybe it wasn't even her father."

Bakura snorted. "Come off it, who else?"

"I- I don't know. I guess I just don't want her to be in any problems. I'm still hoping that it was a thug she didn't know or something."

"I'd rather think that she just fell of the stairs by accident. But both versions are to easy, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately so."

Bakura lifted his chin again and leaned in for a kiss. Ryou gladly accepted. He shifted forward and pulled himself close to Bakura. When they finally broke their kiss Ryou sighed. "I'm glad I have no such problems."

Bakura said nothing, deciding that a debate about Ryou's father was not to be held right now. They both looked up as Anzu stepped in again. Ryou flinched from his perch on Bakura's lap at the sight of her face. Now the make-up she had worn to conceal her injuries was washed away her black-and-blue eye and bruise on her cheekbone were even more obvious.

Bakura drew in a sharp breath and pushed Ryou of his lap. No-one spoke as he took her wrist and gently led her to his room. His bed was made (he hadn't intended on using it soon anyway. Ryou's hormones were on a roll and he had a small TV on his room) and he motioned for Anzu to sit down on it. She obeyed without a word.

He glanced back. "Did you bring anything to sleep in?" Anzu immediately realized that that was the thing she had forgotten while packing her bag in a numb stupor. "N-no, I forgot."

Bakura nodded and turned to his closet, selecting an old grey T-shirt he never wore. "You can use this." He said. He threw the T-shirt to her and then sat down next to her. Ryou, who had been watching from the door, spoke up. "I'll get the band-aid, hold on."

Bakura nor Anzu spoke until Ryou returned. "Can you do it yourself?"

Anzu shrugged her shoulders, uncharacteristically leaving it in the middle. Bakura just sighed. "Undress to your underwear and I'll help."

Anzu stared at him with big eyes. "W-what!?"

Ryou politely hid his snort behind a cough and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh, for fuck sake, to your underwear isn't that bad. Are you afraid I'll rape you or something?"

Anzu broke out in a giggle. "I guess not…don't look!"

Bakura looked at Ryou and shrugged, turning away from the girl. The soft swaying movements of the bed told him she was indeed undressing. "Done." She quietly said.

Both male persons turned back to her and approached the girl sitting with her knees drawn to her chest. Anzu didn't object when Bakura motioned for her to lay down. "You're lucky…most are bruises. The scratches aren't that bad either." He tended to three of her worst injuries with band-aid. He surveyed the rest of the bruises. He placed his hand on one that was on the small of her back, a nasty dark blue bruise. Anzu jerked. "What are you..?" She stopped when a warm sensation flooded the hurt area. With her head tilted back as far as possible she watched as Bakura placed his hand on every last bruise he could find and every time he did that warm sensation would flood the bruised area.

Once he was done he threw her the grey T-shirt that laid forgotten on the bed. "You need some rest."

Anzu shook her head. "No, I slept through most of the day and night actually."

"You _slept_ or you _worried_?" Ryou asked quietly. Anzu sighed, knowing the answer was the latter. Apparently she looked about as exhausted as she felt. "I thought you wanted answers?"

"That can wait." Bakura answered and pushed her down. The bed was very soft and comfortable beneath her sore body. Bakura looked at her. "You're not going to sleep on your own."

"Probably not."

"Any objections if I put you to sleep?"

"Nice of you to ask." She smiled faintly. "No…I don't, I guess."

Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "You guess? Does it scare you?"

Anzu sat up a little and narrowed her eyes. "Well…the only one who ever did this before to me - in such a way I mean- is my sister."

Bakura snickered a bit. "The little fledgling?"

Anzu glared at him. "Don't call her that! She did a lot for me when she could've just left me to myself!" She hissed.

"I wasn't insulting her…however, you're stalling. I think a good day's rest would be good for you."

Anzu nodded quietly, anger already dissipated, and crawled beneath the blankets Ryou pulled away for her. She smiled at him. He might not be as loud mouthed as Bakura but in his own quiet, special, way he was just as much a comfort. At times maybe even more since Bakura kept flapping out things she took as insulting. She sighed and closed her eyes, she was just tired, it was making her edgy.

A gentle wave of sleepiness began to cloud her thought system and she smiled slightly. "Guys?"

"Yes?" Bakura answered softly.

"Would you…call Sayoko for me?" She opened heavy eyes and blushed a little. "And Marik."

Ryou chuckled and his soft hand swept over her face, ushering her to close her eyes again. "Consider it done."

Ryou sighed as he gently pulled the door closed. He glanced at the cell phone in his hand. He had found it in the pockets of Anzu's jeans. "Answer me this Bakura."

Bakura acknowledged him with a small nod as they made their way back to Ryou's room and readied themselves to sleep for the remainder of the day. "Marik's home is much closer to hers then ours, so why did she come here instead?"

"Maybe he wasn't at home, or maybe she felt she wasn't safe there."

"Not safe? You mean that whoever did this would know where Marik lives." Ryou answered.

"Maybe, perhaps. Only she can give us answers. We should be careful not to jar her too much." Bakura made a face. "Which I already did, since I'm apparently an ass."

Ryou smiled and ran his hand through Bakura's hair. "Normally you wouldn't have offended her, everyone makes mistakes and I guess you were just born as a loudmouthed brat." He teased and then yelped as Bakura began to tickle him.

"Whose the loudmouthed brat here?" Bakura grinned while Ryou tried to desperately smother his laughing courtesy of Bakura's taunting fingers. He couldn't prevent it as a full fledged giggle escaped his lips.

Bakura immediately stopped and then hid his face in his pillow to smother his laughter that would've woken Anzu. When he finally got some control he peered in Ryou's face that looked a bit sheepish. "What?"

"You were _giggling_. You're such a girl at times."

Ryou huffed. "I can't help that if you're tickling me like that!" Bakura ruffled his already messed up hair. "Sure thing. Now, let's go to sleep as well."

Ryou nodded and cuddled back in Bakura's embrace. "When will we call her sister and Marik?"

"In the morning before she wakes."

"Anzu's always awake long before we are if I remember correctly from Vampire Mountain."

Bakura snorted. "Not if I'm involved in her sleeping pattern."

"Ouch, nasty." Ryou yawned. "Goodnight."

"Good day."

A strange new ceiling, a strange new bed and strange new sounds. Anzu wrinkled her forehead. Yes, all the signs pointed in the direction that she was not at home in her own bed.

She sat up and yawned, pushing some brown hair from her eyes.

She sighed deeply as she remembered where she was and where. Ryou's place, strange that she only woke up after both Ryou and Bakura, normally she was up long before those two. Bakura didn't like to get out early anyway and he saw no need to it either on free days. More then once had he shaken his head and told her she was nuts for getting out of bed at 7 in the evening while he came strolling in at 9 to 10 in the evening.

She stretched out and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall: 8.30. She supposed Bakura had something to do with her waking up later then them but it was alright. She stood up from bed and pushed the curtains aside. It was still light outside and the bright day and whistling of the birds gave her a nice sense of calm. The world didn't seem as gloomy as yesterday.

She quickly threw some clothes on from her backpack and went in search of the bathroom. In the hall she passed a Ryou with wet hairs. "Evening Anzu, Bakura's taking a shower, if he's taking to long just pounce on the door and tell him to get a move on."

She smiled. "I will, can I help you with making breakfast or anything?"

"If you like."

She nodded and followed him and somewhere in the middle of making breakfast Bakura poked his head around the door. "Evening everyone, smells good here."

Ryou smirked. "You're just sucking me up."

"Show some manners Ryou, we can't use the kitchen table with a guest in the house." Bakura smirked and Anzu shook her head and laughed. "And you have something to say about me and Marik."

Ryou huffed. "Rightfully so. We're already a couple so there's little left to vex us with in that respect. Now, you and Marik on the other hand."

Anzu held up a spatula. "Watch it, you. Or I'll unleash the terror of the spatula on you two."

They all laughed and then Anzu left for the bathroom. They all sat down for breakfast after she returned. Bakura peered at her from across the table. "Your wounds seem to be healing well and you're more cheerful as well." He noted.

Anzu nodded. "I know, thanks to you two. I owe you." She sighed and a shadow passed over her features. "I'll tell you everything then."

They moved from the kitchen table to the couch when their breakfast was done and Anzu fidgeted, not looking at her companions as she told them the whole story, including the would-be first beating.

Bakura frowned. "That's quite something."

Ryou nodded. "How did you get away? I assume they don't know you're hiding here?" He asked.

Anzu shook her head. "No, they don't. I suppose they'll be searching like mad though. I don't know what came over me. I just had enough, I didn't want to go through all this again. I was grounded so I ran away from school. Dad brought me there but I had packed some clothing and the likes and only one book." She shrugged. "It's the last week of school anyway, finally holiday." She smiled faintly. "Either way, after first period I ran off from school. I changed into normal clothing somewhere in a public toilet and tried to call Marik. He didn't answer, there was no-one in his apartment either. I didn't call my sister, she'd just get worried and I knew she was due to arrive in Domino today. You guys were the next best option." She shrugged. "So I went here and woke you up with my dramatic life story."

Ryou chuckled. "Anytime."

Bakura smiled as well and handed Anzu her phone. "We did as you asked last night and called both Marik as your sister."

Anzu jerked her head up. "And?"

"Neither picked up their phone, but I have a faster connection with Marik." Bakura smirked and tapped against his temple. "So after a death threat of waking him at an early hour I told him the story and he seemed pretty upset."

Anzu blushed furiously. "He seemed upset?"

"Well, you are his future wife after all." Bakura teased and was rewarded with an elbow in his side. "Ouch…anyway. He was in Tokyo -again- and he'll be barging in here somewhere around midnight I estimate."

"He's coming all the way from Tokyo…for me?" Anzu muttered, she looked down at her hands and couldn't prevent a stupid, silly grin from surfacing.

Ryou and Bakura glanced at eachother and Ryou smirked and then jumped when he heard Bakura's voice in his head. _Don't look so triumphant, you haven't won those 1000 yen yet._

_**I will, don't worry, I will…speaking of which, learn me how to do this on my own someday.**_

_Consider it done._

Ryou looked up and smiled at Bakura then focused his attention back on Anzu. "So, do you have any plans as to how things will go from here?"

"N-not really." Anzu sighed for the umpteenth time, life was weighing heavily on her shoulders again. "I don't really have a place to stay."

Bakura shrugged. "For now you can stay here and I'm sure either your sister or Marik has a place to stay if need has it. What I'm more concerned about is if your parents are going to find out where you are."

"I don't know. I had everybody's addresses but I always hid them well and took them with me today. But on the other hand…my room does get frequently searched through these days. I can't promise anything."

Bakura nodded and thought about this predicament, what a fucking mess. First the threatening war with vampanezen, then Kaiba's visit and now this came up. "Maybe you should go back to Vampire Mountain."

"And what about my parents then?"

Bakura shook his head. "I can't decide on that, but whether you like it or not, you are not going back there."

"I didn't run away to go back either…I'm afraid though."

Ryou cocked his head. "Of the future, you mean?"

"Well, that too, but…afraid of becoming an orphan." A tear fell from her eyes. "You see, when my sister became a vampire she was rejected from our family." She sobbed and continued. "Off course, Sayoko can't be found back in any register or the likes since she became a vampire, but to throw her out in such a way, morally, that hurt." Anzu wiped her sleeve past her eyes. "And they'll do the same to me if I don't break all ties with vampires."

"That's harsh. But if your parents don't acknowledge you or your sister as their offspring…that would mean…" Bakura stopped and Anzu nodded, crying a little more. "Exactly, they're not allowed to remember and I'd have the choice between remembering and breaking all ties with my parents or not remembering and staying with my parents."

"That's…really harsh." Ryou whispered.

One of Anzu's tears hit the couch and Bakura patted her on the back. "How about you try contacting your sister again?" He said softly.

Anzu sniffled and nodded. Ryou gave her the phone that was lying on the table and Anzu dialed the number without even having to look it up. All was quiet for awhile and then Anzu began talking to her sister. Ryou held on to Bakura's hand as they both listened to the one-sided conversation. When Anzu finally hung up she smiled a watery smile. "She's coming…And she's taking someone who apparently has some authority. They should be here tomorrow."

Bakura nodded. "How much clothing and the likes did you bring?"

"Only what I'm wearing and another set of clothing."

Bakura nodded. "Good. Then we can see what we'll do when Marik and Sayoko arrive."

Anzu nodded sadly and Bakura chuckled softly and ruffled her brown hairs. "You're going to be fine, girl."

Anzu smiled sadly and nodded. Ryou sighed, feeling sorry for her. He kept rather quiet through the rest of the night, passively watching Anzu. She didn't cry anymore but the look of sadness that she had managed to conceal earlier wouldn't leave for quite awhile, Ryou was sure. Involuntarily his gaze was drawn to the wall in his room, where a small picture of his entire family was depicted. He found himself staring at it and wondering more and more as time went on.

He had been in his room to fetch one of his sketch books when it drew his attention again. Standing up he stared morosely at it, at his mothers hand on his shoulder and the happy grin on Amane's face. When suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder he gasped and jerked, but relaxed as he realized it was just Bakura. "What's on your mind?"

"Family." He leant back, falling secure into Bakura's strong body that held him easily. "I wonder…dad, what would he say?"

"I can't tell you, Ryou. I wish I could."

Ryou smiled. "I think he'd be shocked or something, but…he wouldn't defiantly be against it or try to stop me from being with you. Not like he'd care."

"And your mother and sister?" Bakura held his breath, wondering if he had gone to far dragging in his relatives which had deceased. Ryou wasn't offended though. "They…would've loved it, I'm sure."

Bakura peered around in the room. There were 6 or 7 pictures of Ryou's mother and sister. In each and every one Ryou's mother laughed at him friendly. "I would've liked to meet her." He murmured and led Ryou to the comfy chair near the window. He sat on it and Ryou crawled on top of him, then smiled.

Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's white locks. "What?"

"Do you still remember? The first time we were in this position?"

Bakura didn't need a moment's thought to recall the memory. Memories with Ryou never did need much time to be recollected. "And if." He chuckled, recalling the time Ryou had woken up after having Otogi being stripped from his mind and had clambered on top of him. "I was just drowsing a bit and all of a sudden you were there. I remember that I just had to grab the edges of the chair to keep my hands from doing…ehm, intimate things to you."

Ryou laughed then got off Bakura's lap. "Let's go back to the living room." He picked up his pencils and sketch book and Bakura followed him. "By the way, Ryou. Do you still want to go back to Vampire Mountain?"

Ryou frowned. "Not directly, I want to be sure there's someone looking after Anzu." He halted and looked back. "You want to take her with us?"

Bakura shook his head. "Not neccesarily, but I'm sure Marik and her sister will. She's in for a rough time, that girl."

Ryou nodded quietly.

It was early in the next night, around 10 PM when the there was a pounding on the door so loud the neighbors probably could've heard it. Bakura looked up from their late breakfast (people seemed to have the tendency to arrive during breakfast here) and grinned. "That would be Marik, I imagine." Anzu giggled a little and Ryou shook his head. "He's going to pound the door out this way. Bakura, you let him in or he might just barge right over me."

Bakura decided that for everyone's safety perhaps it would be better if he opened the door and indeed Marik came barging in like a steamroll. "Anzu!" He located the girl and wasted no moment to, for instance, greet either Ryou or Bakura. Instead he marched right through to the table, planted his hands on it and bent over to the girl. "Hi Marik." She smiled.

"Anzu! I've heard the strangest things going around, you've been beaten Bakura said! Who's the culprit, I'll give him a lesson he'll never forget!" Marik ranted out in a fit of fury.

Anzu sighed. "No, you'll leave him alone."

"What the fuck! Are you just going to…"

"It's my father."

Immediately Marik fell silent. He stared at her and she didn't pull her gaze away from those intense violet colored eyes. Eventually Marik hung his head. "Anzu…fuck." He plopped down on the kitchen chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Fuck…I'm sorry. My fucking mouth got ahead of me again it seems…fuck."

"It's ok, I'm not offended." She smiled. "In fact, I'm feeling better then one in my position probably should. You came to help me out…I hadn't thought…thank you." She brought out.

"Off course I'd fucking come. Had you expected anything else?"

Anzu blushed at the fierce response. "Oh, I don't know."

Bakura thought that this would be a good time to, audibly, shut the door. Both looked up and then to the side. Anzu and Marik were facing eachother from the far end of the table. Ryou was still seated on his original place, between them. He had put his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands and was looking at back and forth between them with a comical expression firmly in place.

Marik grinned apologetically. "Ryou, Bakura…hi guys." He waved at them a bit lamely. Bakura snorted and shook his head. "Are you done acting like a complete idiot now?"

Marik glared at his friend who plopped down on the remaining seat casually and stared at him with a humored expression. "Why you! You wake me up at fucking 7 PM to tell me that Anzu's been fucking beaten!"

"No reason to immediately steamroll the house." Marik wanted to reply but Ryou cut in. "Knock it off, both of you. Honestly, you're acting as 4 year olds, the both of you." He glared in every direction to make sure his point came across then looked at Anzu. "Do you want to tell him yourself."

"Yes, off course."

An hour, 12 cups of coffee and tea each and a Ryou who feared for the life of his poor kitchen table on which Marik kept pounding later…the door rang again.

Ryou stood up and got it. He immediately recognized the slender young woman with the dark hairs and eyes as Sayoko, Anzu's older sister. The person behind her, a man looking to be in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair, he didn't recognize but he presumed he was the 'person with some influence' Anzu had said would come.

He welcomed the pair in and Sayoko immediately ran to her sister. Anzu herself had stood up as the two met in a fierce hug. "Anzu! I'm so sorry, I should've stayed around!"

Anzu shook her head fiercely. "No way, sis. You have your own life, you're not and you don't have to be my chaperone."

Sayoko sighed. "Still I feel guilty for letting this happen. Anzu…this can't go on, I won't let you go back."

"I don't want to either. Why do you think I'm here, I ran away."

Sayoko sighed and bit her lip. "You did, mh?"

Anzu nodded and then, finally, fired the question she had wanted an answer too since her mother had cleaned the wounds her father had left on her. With an apologetic look to the rest of the persons she grabbed her sisters sleeve and pulled her to the hall and closed the door. She whirled around and blurted it out before she could hesitate. "Sayoko, after dad had…beaten…me. Mom helped me dress my wounds, but she didn't seem distraught at all." She narrowed her eyes. "As if she had seen it all before and not just once or twice either."

Sayoko sighed and walked to the small window, staring out of it. "To tell the truth…in the months before leaving home for good, I got beaten, well, more then once. When you were at school or with friends generally. Honestly, I should've known you would find it out one day." She hung her head. "I…I had a small hope that maybe he wouldn't hit you since you're the youngest, his little girl."

"S-Sayoko?" Anzu replied unsurely.

"That's why I feel so sorry, after that first beating. I should've taken you with me, anywhere but there. I shouldn't have been hanging on to that silly hope that maybe it wouldn't happen again." Sayoko looked up. "You're aware of the choice that has to be made now, right?"

Anzu looked down. "Yes, and there's no question that I'll stay with you off course but…it hurts. It'll…make us orphans and I feel sorry for mom, thinking that her children died or something to that extent."

Sayoko nodded. "Let's go back."

When they came back in 4 faces looked at them. "I had a personal question for Sayoko, sorry." Anzu explained. Sayoko nodded. "Anzu, not to immediately overwhelm you, but do you have any idea of where you can stay? I plan on taking you to Vampire Mountain soon anyway, you know what's playing but I've got some things to attend to first." Sayoko got a sheepish expression on her face. "If there's nowhere you can stay you're always welcome in my apartment but it's a one-person apartment and you and I in the same room…well, you know me."

Anzu giggled to her own amazement. "That would be war within 2 days, I know. Only…I can't stay here, I'm already occupying Bakura's room at the moment."

"No problem, we generally share a bed anyway."

"Still, I'm imposing, there's no room for 3 people here." Anzu protested. "It's ok, I can use my savings to pay for a hotel or apartment, I can easily…."

"Not as long as I'm fucking here!" Anzu turned around and stared at Marik with big eyes. "Wh-what?"

"Look, I have a spare room, I threw all sorts of old junk in it but it can be cleaned out. If you like you can stay there." Anzu's eyes lit up. "You really mean that? That would be great!" She called out and Marik felt his stomach make a strange jolt when she looked at him with those big, grateful eyes. "When can I come?"

"As soon as you get your stuff." Marik and Anzu smiled at eachother and Ryou smiled sweetly at Bakura who smirked back. "It's a start but don't get ahead of yourself, Ryou."

Marik frowned. "What the fuck are you two babbling about?"

"Nothing." Both replied in chorus and just a little too quickly. Bakura tactically changed the subject. "It seems we're all leaving for a certain mountain soon though, Marik, I take it you'll tag along with Anzu."

"I guess."

Ryou suddenly chuckled. "You know, we are all awfully rude you know. We haven't even introduced yet." He looked at the stranger who had come with Sayoko and hadn't spoken a word yet.

The man made a declining motion. "With everything so dramatic here I don't blame anyone. Either way, I'm Joji Nagano. I'm pretty much in charge when it comes to erasing minds of family members who took the news of their relative wanting to be a vampire…eehm, poorly, shall we say?"

**sighs and sighes again I'm pretty sure that this is the worst chapter I've written so far. Though written faster then the last it was also harder. I think it's pretty boring after the initial part but maybe it's just me.**

**The whole mini 'Anzu-saga' is getting slightly out of hand, but after the next it'll be back to the main story, I promise. I just wanted Anzu to have more background since (as you might've noticed) she has some 'ties' with a few of the main characters (there's still a 1000 yen on her head, hihi)**

**Please leave me a review and tell if its as bad as it feels to me**


	27. 26, decision

**Well, this is officially the last chapter of the 'Anzu mini-saga' Overall I think it came out well, apart from the last part of this chapter, but I bitch about that in the footnotes.**

**Happy reading and excuse the crappy ending please.**

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back blindly on the couch. Instead of the soft, cushy surface he was caught in Bakura's body. He yelped and chuckled, turning his head to kiss Bakura. Bakura buckled at the knees and eased them down on the couch so Ryou sat on his lap with his back to him. Ryou innocently shifted his left leg over Bakura's lap so both legs were at the same side. Bakura smiled and tilted his face up at Ryou. A soft hand cupped his cheek and directed him in the right direction. Ryou sighed and allowed his body to go limp against Bakura as the vampire's arms snaked around his waist and he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Bakura answered it perfectly, he was attuned to his lover enough to know Ryou's needs at almost any time. Right now, Ryou wanted a quiet moment that expressed love through gentle attraction and seduction. Or, in more common terms, he wasn't in the mood for wild monkey-sex. Ryou broke the kiss and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, sighing gently. He closed his eyes for a moment, reliving the rather awful events of the night. He felt Bakura moving him from left to right in a soothing movement. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes, yes…Just a little…off, I suppose, from all that has happened." He answered vaguely. Bakura quieted down after his question which he knew would be brushed off. Ryou relished in the silence that had blanketed over the house after a sobbing Anzu, a sad-faced Sayoko, a wild tempered Marik and an apologetic, professional memories-of-humans-eraser had left the house. Ryou liked silence, always had and still did. Especially this kind of understanding silence he shared with Bakura and Bakura only.

He let the cleansing silence linger a little longer until he had to ask. "Bakura?"

Bakura removed his face from Ryou's soft hair. "Yes?"

"Anzu's parents…will they really." Bakura watched him patiently until Ryou found the right words to express what he meant. The boy bit his lip lightly as words wouldn't come until eventually they did, in a waterfall of words. "I mean, when you left me and wiped my memories I could still feel you there. I mean, somewhere deep down I knew that there was something missing. It was in things I did too. One night I just out of nowhere pulled out the stretcher and made it and almost slept on it. And…and, sometimes I'd see or hear things, like the spatula. It was like a shock and I remembered something I didn't really and mmhff" Bakura used his lips as a dam to stop the flow of words tumbling out of Ryou's mouth.

Ryou's eyes slipped shut as Bakura performed every trick in the Ryou-book to calm the boy. Kissing him lightly, tongue just barely stroking Ryou's mouth. Arms hit protectively around him, one massaging his scalp, the other slung around his waist and rocking him back and forth slowly. After a few moments he felt his modus operandi take affect. Ryou relaxed in his arms, more calm and less stressed out. He detached his mouth from Ryou and sought out the boy's hand. "You're not seeing one big difference, Ryou." He cocked his head and tried to word it. "When I sealed your memory off we both knew it was only for a few weeks. After that time I would come back. Now naturally I didn't make the block on your memories all that strong back then. It would've been a pain to erase it after all, both for you and me."

Ryou nodded, eyes locked on him and Bakura knew he had full attention now. "So the block on your memories was light and certain things, like the stretcher and spatula, naturally triggered reactions, memories, with you. You off course didn't know it but I sensed that and forced those memories back." He smirked and nudged Ryou. "It didn't help either off course that I was continually stalking your ass and keeping you on your toes." He thought about something. "And you visited the gym all of a sudden, which was probably a direct result of a promise you made to me to toughen up."

"So…that block as you call it. It will be much stronger with Anzu parents. So strong that those people will forget two people who have played an important role for the most part of their adult life." Ryou shook his head. "My god, I don't even want to know how something like that is possible without driving those people insane. They'll end up in a mental institution!"

Bakura shook his head again. "No, that would be too much. Anzu and Sayoko are to interwoven with their lives and they would indeed end up there if that would happen." Bakura made an annoyed sound. "Not to say that any who abuses his daughter without good reason should walk around freely, but I digress. No, they will probably be made to believe that Sayoko and Anzu died in a car-crash or by means of a disease and even that is…difficult."

Ryou shivered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable so close to Bakura. "I-I'll get something to drink." He grinded out. Bakura looked at him with worry evident in his eyes. "Ryou…are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine…what would you like?"

Ryou wanted to jump up but Bakura didn't let him escape, pulling him back on his lap. "Did I say something wrong?"

Ryou freed himself from Bakura's embrace. "Not at all…is tea ok for you?"

"Ryou, I know that it seems cruel but…"

"Tea it is." Ryou interrupted him and fled to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and with shaking hands began to boil water for the tea before sinking down on a kitchen chair. He leaned his elbows on the table and hid his face in his hands. God, where did that fear come from?

Anzu's parents had done this to themselves and yet…It was unfair, it was unreasonable. It was toying with free will, a gods-given right Ryou would've thought if he had been religious in that sense. He wasn't but he still recognized that free will was not something to be toyed with, much less so easily. He understood a little of both sides, he didn't quite know right from wrong it seemed.

He was barely surprised when the door creaked and Bakura entered. Not a word was spoken as Bakura got two mugs and filled them with the boiling water. He dangled the tea bags in the steaming water, looking at his hands. Hands that had done terrible things and aided him in numerous events where a human's mind needed to probed, a memory needed to be locked away or even in the rare event of controlling another fully. He knew what Ryou was so afraid of at the moment and frankly Bakura could hardly blame him.

But it hurt, oh, it hurt so much. He felt as though his heart was being compressed in his chest, spreading out sadness and anger through his body. Ryou should never be afraid of any vampire like that, least of all of him. He stared down at the steaming tea. "Don't you trust me?!" He had to use a good deal of control not to grab the boy, shake his shoulders and yell the question in his face.

Ryou's head shot up from his hands. "What?!"

"You heard me. I'm no idiot. We're discussing about a radical action of erasing memories of humans and all of a sudden you hop out of my arms and dash into the kitchen as though the devil was chasing you. You're scared of me."

Ryou winced as Bakura's voice grew in intensity. He didn't even raise his voice. It was simply in the way the words dripped with venom. "I'm not." He responded softly. "I trust you."

Bakura sized him up as he set the mugs of tea down. "Then why the sudden running away?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess…for a moment…I was afraid of you." He closed his eyes. "Or more accurately, your vampiric powers, for lack of a better term." He let out a nervous little snicker.

Bakura sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I regret having learned all those things. You wouldn't be the first I'd unwittingly scare away."

A warm, slightly sweaty hand landed on his own. "That's not right either, you have the potential. You would be a fool not to use it, besides." Ryou smiled lightly. "You can use it for good things too."

Bakura grinned. "Touchy Ryou, drawing the line between what is good or bad, right or wrong." The warm hand was retracted. "I know what you're aiming at. And yes, I define _that_ as wrong."

Bakura studied Ryou's stubborn face. "I won't justify what is going to happen to Anzu's parents, but you'll have to see it from our point of view too."

"That they might spill you mean?"

"Amongst other things." Bakura admitted and Ryou snorted. "Bakura, they've been waving crucifixes at vampires the past 5 years, if they were going to spill it would have happened by now."

"Best not take chances, they're dangerous. You saw what they did to Anzu." Bakura stopped and studied Ryou's unconvinced face. "Yes, it's unethical perhaps but, fuck, Ryou. Is attacking a stranger in the middle of the night, hunting after his blood any less unethical? Would you prefer hush money and idle, or in worse cases; not so idle, threats over the erasing of memories?" Bakura trapped him.

"I understand your logic, Bakura. As well as I understand why this has to happen to keep your existence a secret which, I still think, is a completely senseless thing vampires indulge in, but that aside…" Ryou drummed his fingers on the table. "Your logic is so cold Bakura. I mean, it still is and always will be, the free will of people you're playing with."

Bakura sipped his tea thoughtfully, realized he hadn't put sugar in it and stood up to look for it. "Perhaps. But what you call nonsensical is for me an important thing." He looked up with a sad smile. "I know what you're thinking Ryou. 'In a year or ten those silly Dracula-legends will have vanished and vampires will at the most be outsiders.' Correct?"

Ryou followed his graceful movements as he poured some sugar in his tea. "Yes, but you obviously don't."

"No." Two fingers caressed his cheek. "You're so innocent Ryou. Despite the cold hand of science and all that jazz, such legends run deep and even if the entire of humanity would shake those off we'd still be in trouble."

"I'm not following you here." Ryou's voice was strained, a sure sign he felt annoyed. Bakura gulped down the last bit of tea and then stood up. He offered Ryou his hand but it was declined. "Let's sit in the living room for a bit." Ryou actually rather would've sat in the kitchen, where the light was brighter and he could read Bakura's emotions of his face better but he reckoned Bakura just wanted a nicer place to sit.

Bakura knew that Ryou had designed the room so that it suited his needs. It was there where Ryou felt most comfortable. So he followed his lover. Bakura spread his arms as he sat down, inviting Ryou in his embrace but again Ryou declined. "I can't have a decent altercation with you all over me. God knows I'd just give in and loose my focus."

Hurt Bakura dropped his inviting arms. He narrowed his eyes. "I suppose."

"Don't be mad, it wasn't meant personal, now go on and bring on the defense, silly." Ryou tried to lighten the mood a bit. Bakura was quiet for a bit before suddenly bursting out. "You don't know what it's like Ryou. Do you think I enjoy hiding myself from the world? I never asked for it either. But we are feared, finito, end of story. Not everyone is as fond of the 'occult' as you are Ryou. What do you think world leaders would say if they knew there are people walking amongst them who have the power to make people spill their deepest secrets? Including, say, passwords, secret documents, you name it! And what do you think would happen if they caught a few of us and forced us to use such abilities for their own gain." He paused, feeling anger rise like bile in his throat at Ryou's skeptic look. He slumped back and laughed crudely. "Oh god, you really do think that such things only happen in movies, do you? God, Ryou, at times you really can be naïve."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "I'm no child and I'm the last who needs to be told that the world is full of corruption and the likes. But…who would catch you, who'd dare oppose you?" As Ryou spoke the words he already knew the answer. Kaiba, that was who. Him and there were bound to be other serious vampire hunters. Besides, vampires weren't gods, 10 humans with a gun would far outmatch a mediocre vampire. Ryou was so accustomed to the extend of Bakura's amazing abilities that he tended to forget that even vampires viewed his power as immensely strong as well.

Bakura looked at Ryou, seeing realization dawn upon his features. "I don't think you require an answer anymore." He chuckled and gave it nonetheless. "Vampire hunters, Kaiba in particular. And what did you think of vampanezen? They're not doing much for our oh-so-grand image either."

Ryou sighed sadly. "Still it seems so unfair...and, would those hunters been here if vampires had been square with humans from the beginning?"

"But that's not the way it went, nothing can be changed about that." Bakura leant forward. "There are tales that tell us about how humans would try to exploit our 'powers'."

"Possible..." Ryou said absently, his mind still with Anzu's parents.

A hand wove itself through Ryou's hair. "If it's any consolation, Anzu's parents had every chance and opportunity in the world, plus, it's not even really sure that their memories will be erased. Maybe they will listen to reason." Bakura tried to confort him

Bakura suddenly made a high-pitched sound as Ryou flew in his arms (accidentally hitting his goods less then gently). "I just don't want her to be hurt, you know the chances of that are small."

"That's why we probably should help her, I guess…Ryou!"

Ryou blinked. "Bakura, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, fine…now would you _please _place your knee somewhere else!" A bit puzzled Ryou looked down, then laughed. "Whoops, sorry Bakura." He gently removed his knee and Bakura sat up, crossing a hand over his crotch gently. "Ouch…I love a sudden embrace, but do watch out a little, would you?"

Ryou slipped next to him, trying his best not to laugh. He gently hugged Bakura. "So…let's recapitulate. Anzu's staying over at Marik's, that Nagano character stays with her sister and tomorrow evening the there will be a chat with Anzu's parents."

"That's the story." Bakura agreed. "I wonder how Anzu and Marik are doing."

With her bag slung over her shoulder Anzu quietly followed Marik. She shivered, the night was still chilly despite it being May. She suddenly jerked as Marik turned back to her. "Are you alright…Anzu?"

"Of course." She heard the not-so-convincing tone of voice she had. Marik stared at her for a moment before slowly extending his arm. She shivered again as his warm hand slid in her own colder one. "We're almost there, don't worry." He smiled at her and a bit awkwardly she smiled back.

They moved in silence now, though Marik still didn't let go of her hand. She was glad for it. She felt more uncomfortable in his company then she had thought. He was so serious, it was a side of him she hadn't known before. There were no jokes, no bad puns or games tonight. Instead there was this strange caring radiating from him.

She was jerked from her thoughts as Marik held still. "Here we are, it's on the third floor." He pointed upwards and she followed the contour of the building. It was pretty high, she estimated, there had to be at least 10 floors in it. She nodded quietly and followed him inside. He turned to her and attempted a joke. "Want to train the young slender legs or shall we take the elevator?"

Anzu smiled. Jokes shouldn't be what she needed right now but somehow it was a relief to see that the old, familiar Marik hadn't completely vanished. "I guess we can walk." She answered, then quietly cursed herself. She was supposed to play along with the joke, but she couldn't find the strength anymore.

She gasped when suddenly an arm was swept around her waist. "Let's go." Marik said and pulled her close. Anzu swallowed and she just knew she was blushing. Why was he doing this? She didn't object though, reveling in feeling his arm around her waist, his strong, large hand curling protectively over her side yet keeping the whole thing strictly friendly. Together they stepped up the stairs. It seemed to pass far too quickly. Anzu would gladly have walked all the stairs up and down if Marik held her.

But it was only three stairs up before his arm slid away from her and he extracted keys from his jacket. "I have to admit, it's not the most tidy of rooms you'll encounter…in fact, it's a fucking mess." He admitted.

Anzu smiled. "It's ok, I'll do the cleaning from now on, it's the least I can do to repay you for letting me stay here."

"Bullshit!" Marik said, a bit too loudly. "You need a place to stay, I'd fucking die before leaving you to rot!"

Anzu didn't really know what to make of the comment, nor did she have to for conveniently Marik opened the door. He stepped in and looked around in the darkness a bit puzzled. "Let's see, I suppose you'll need some light?"

"Eh, yeah, gladly." Anzu said a bit puzzled, but then remembered that vampires had (naturally) excellent night-sight. "You never turn the light on here do you?"

"Nope, ah, there's the fucking light-switch." A moment later the room was engulfed in light and Anzu had to squint for a few moments to allow her eyes to get used to the light. When they had she looked around in a small living room. It was obvious that Marik didn't spend a whole lot of time here. The light blue walls weren't decorated with anything but a dartboard. Around it the wall was dotted with small pinpricks from the darts. There was one cozy couch of black velvet that looked rather worn and a simple wooden table.

Anzu's mouth curled up in a gentle sneer at what littered the table and Marik, who followed her gaze, stumbled over and quickly grabbed the magazines and throwing them in a big drawer. "Whoops, fucking pissed now, are you?"

Anzu had to smile despite her gloominess and confusion. "No, but if you would keep those out my sight I'd like it. I'm not the type for the playboy and the likes."

Marik offered another apologetic grin before motioning for her to follow him. She did and he opened a door. "My room." He said simply. She got a quick glance at more magazines, naked ladies living together peacefully with car and sports magazines and even a few scientific ones before Marik closed the door again.

He walked to the next door. "Here's the toilet and behind that door is your room." He pointed to the other side.

Anzu nodded and walked to it, dreading the worst in terms of filth and 'old junk' as Marik called it. To her relief it wasn't so bad. Mostly it seemed to be books, letters, post cards. She also saw clothing, some of which she had never seen before and in the far end of the room there was a cabinet. In it she saw a lot of what looked like souvenirs. Marik followed her gaze and stepped into the room, towards the cabinet. "I like to travel and to take a souvenir. Some of these are also from my homeland."

He sat down before the cabinet and took something out of it that looked like an african mask. "I've been planning for awhile to put these in my own room but I kept putting it off. He smiled and looked at her.

She smiled back. "See, my presence is already doing wonders for your character." He smirked and put the mask back. "Much appreciated." He grinned. "I don't have any food in the house right now, are you going to the mall with me or will you stay here and clean out this pigsty?"

Anzu looked around, pigsty or not, there seemed to be a lot of things here that held emotional value to Marik and she'd rather not accidentally damage or disgrace something. "It's ok, I'll come. You can help me put all this somewhere safe when we come back."

"And eat something." Marik added. Anzu smiled. "Can I leave my bag here?" He nodded.

A few minutes later they stepped into the supermarket. Marik grinned. "I love having a supermarket nearby." Anzu smiled a little. It wasn't busy, after all it still was around midnight. When Marik asked her what she'd like for dinner she shrugged, saying everything was fine and she followed him around quietly.

Every now and then Marik glanced backwards at her with worry. He wasn't used to her being so quiet and downtrodden, but then again, nor was she used being confronted with the knowledge that in two days time her parents would think she was dead. He felt his stomach clench and promised himself to go with Anzu when her parents were talked too. He'd see for himself if there truly was no other way. He grimaced and called out to her. "Come on, let's pay!"

She nodded quietly and followed him to the pay desk. He quickly paid for their goods and lifted their bags off the ground. Anzu was no less quiet than before. Marik sighed. "Anzu, look." He started. She looked up at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Is it ok if I go with you tomorrow?" Anzu looked up like a deer caught in a flashlight. "Wh-what!?"

"The talk, with your parents." Marik did his best not to sound annoyed, he didn't like repeating himself. Anzu suddenly smiled at him. "You really mean that! I'd love too!"

Marik smiled, seeing the old and familiar Anzu shine through for a moment before that sadder version took over again. "Don't expect too much of it though."

"Are you sure that there's no reasoning with them?" He asked her gently, wincing when he saw her face fall.

"Absolutely not. Dad hates everything about vampires and mom…well, she doesn't really has the nerve to go against dad anyway. She'll just believe what he tells her."

"Maybe out of fear." Marik said but Anzu snorted. "Fear of what?"

"A beating perhaps? Has it ever crossed your mind that if you and your sister were receiving beatings that she too got them?"

Anzu opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again and shook her head. "No way." She said but Marik heard the confusion in her voice, she wasn't convinced of that fact.

He sighed and scanned the surroundings, zeroing in on an elderly man walking briskly over the pavement. "I need some blood, why don't you wait here for me and speculate a little over what I said." He offered. Anzu nodded, while keeping her head down.

Was that true? Could that be true? Could it be so that her mother had been beaten by her father as well? And if so, then why hadn't she ever gone to the police? She groaned and put her hands in her face. So many questions that didn't have an answer. She didn't think that she had ever seen her mother with bruises that were unexplainable, but then again, it had come as a complete shock to her that her father had beaten Sayoko as well.

She sighed, she didn't know what to think anymore. She felt lost, lonely and cold. She looked up, watching Marik set the elderly man down and strolling back at her she couldn't help but smile. No, she wasn't lonely. She had no right to lay claim on that emotion. She had a group of wonderful friends surrounding her, helping her through this. But still, why did she feel so lonely?

Marik reached her and placed a hand on her back. "I'm sorry for what I said, you're going through enough shit without that on your mind."

Anzu just shook her head and Marik sighed. "Let's go back."

They spent the rest of the night eating and then cleaning out Anzu's new room, gently relocating everything to Marik's room or the living room. Marik hadn't thought it would all fit but with Anzu's feminine touch everything found a glorious place in the house. Anzu wished that the cleaning would never stop. Everything was ok as long as she worried about where to put this small statue and not about the 'talk' with her parents that was coming up. By keeping herself busy she didn't have to think about all those nasty things.

But eventually they were done and it was already 6 in the morning. Marik said he was going to cook dinner and had declined her help. "No fucking way, you just make yourself comfortable and settle in a bit. I'll have dinner ready in half an hour or so." Marik lectured and Anzu had nodded, to tired to argue.

So she had walked back to the living room and let herself fall back in the battered, soft couch. With Marik in the kitchen she allowed herself to roll up in a fetal position, rocking herself back and forth. Thoughts and memories played through her mind, filling her up. It was hard to believe that this was really happening, hiding for her parents in the apartment of a vampire, dear lord.

She moaned softly in misery, what had she done to deserve this? She slid of the couch, unto her knees, folded her hands and did the only thing she knew that would calm her down right now, she prayed.

She was still praying when Marik came in 10 minutes later, their food in his hands. He scanned the surroundings for Anzu, finding her praying, using his couch as support. She seemed to be so wrapped in her prayer she didn't even hear him. Marik quietly set the food on the table and waited until Anzu had finished her prayer, or plea, or whatever was running through her mind right now.

He put his chin in his hand and simply watched her. It was awkward to him that she was sitting there, praying. She could say such shocking and rather unholy things at times, though from a quite honest point of view Marik had to admit that he was usually the one poking her into such behavior. But still, nothing about her gave away a deep Christian belief, not her clothes, not her language…and her beliefs? Marik didn't know. He felt a pang in his chest, realizing that he had come to care for this girl yet really didn't know her at all. He promised himself right here and now, watching the praying girl, that from now on he'd do his best to really get to know her.

Finally Anzu looked up. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"Not at all, feel better a bit?" Marik answered and she nodded. "I hope you aren't offended."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to be offended because you were praying?"

Anzu blushed. "Well, no, but…well, I don't know either." She said miserably.

"Aren't you coming to eat?" Marik asked her gently. She lifted her face and nodded. "Gladly." She took up a seat next to Marik and with a lot of flamboyant behavior he dished out his cooking. Anzu smiled and without conscious thought closed her eyes.

"_Dear Lord, thank you for this food._

_Bless the hands that prepared it._

_Bless it to our use and us to your service._

_And make us ever mindful of the needs of others._

_Through Christ our Lord we pray. Amen."_

Marik, who had already stabbed his fork in his meat, mentally slapped himself. "Amen." He said softly.

She looked up and smiled at him. How long ago had it been that he had prayed himself? It must be long, throughout the years he had slowly forgotten the beliefs he had grown up with. They had never been to firm either way. After all he had been a thief, most of his religious actions (which weren't many) were fed by fear for his soul after death. He repeated in his mind the second sentence of Anzu's prayer. _Bless the hands that prepared it._

He leaned back and took a bite of his rice. She had blessed him. Off course it was just a customary prayer, used for every dinner occasion. If Yami had prepared it she would've blessed him just as well. And still, why did it feel so good to hear her bless him?

"With what religion were you raised?" The quiet question roused him from his thoughts.

He smirked. "Two, one of them is one of the biggest ones in the world and the other is long since forgotten." He was surprised at his own answer.

She smiled. "Off course, Egypt, I should've known I guess."

"Does it bother you?"

"As long as you won't ask me to wear a kerchief." He studied her, trying to picture her with a kerchief and dressed in black robes. "That…wouldn't be right." He took a bite and answered in a firmer voice. "Besides, I haven't devoted any attention to that religion, or any for that matter, for many years."

"Oh." She acknowledged him softly and then asked. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, to many other things to think about, a life style that doesn't coexist…no, bullshit. I just never believed in it, it was a mandatory thing."

Anzu wondered about her own religion. Would her parents had been more accepting had they grown up with another religion, or less strictly? And for herself, did she believe because she was conditioned to believe or because she chose to believe? She couldn't tell. Suddenly Marik's hand fell over her own. "Because I chose to reject a religion doesn't mean you have too. What you believe is ok, is good."

She smiled. "Thank you." She brought out and suddenly she realized her eyes were watery. She sputtered a bit and Marik chuckled. "I made you cry?"

"No…yes…you're being so gentle, thank you." She sputtered and blinked rapidly to dry her eyes. "It's ok to cry if you want."

Anzu pursed her lips together. "No, I'm alright." He wouldn't see her crying. She promised herself not to burden him with that also. She would only cry in the relative safety of her new room.

Anzu went to bed fairly early, leaving Marik with a bottle of beer and his worries behind. He had intended to watch something like a movie or cartoons on TV but nothing held his attention. Anzu was everywhere in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder and worry about her. He finally gave up, switching off the TV and went to bed. In the hall he paused in front of Anzu's door, he could hear her regular breathing. He sighed, tomorrow…he'd do what he could to sway Anzu's parents, or at the very least her mother.

"Anzu!" She grumbled irritably into her pillow. _Knock, knock, knock._ "Anzu, you have to get out, you lazy bitch!"

She smirked in her pillow at Marik's good natured yelling. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way." She sat up, stretching out and yawning.

"Are you out yet?" Marik yelled through the door.

"Yeah, I'm out." Anzu replied.

She nearly choked as Marik answered with innuendo. "Are you _decent?_"

"No Marik, I've transformed into the love goddess Venus and am awaiting the arrival of my sex god while lounging naked on your bed."

Marik laughed. "You'd better not mean that." Another rap on the door. "Get ready girl, big day coming up."

Anzu's spirits fell and she sighed softly. "I know." She whispered and began to quietly dress. Time passed far too soon for her liking. Before she knew it she'd readied herself, had breakfast and all of a sudden they were standing in front of the house she'd grown up in. She took a deep shuddering breath. "Well, a last ditch effort." She tried to smile but her lips wouldn't cooperate.

Marik nodded. "I know." All they could really do now was wait until Nagano and Sayoko arrived. Marik looked at the normal looking house and found himself thinking of his own childhood again. He had never had this trouble. He had simply gone home, left a note that he had run off to a better existence and had never looked back. In the end result, it was his older sister, back then in black robes and kerchief and in every way the perfect Muslim and too smart daughter who had followed suit. She had run off, searching and eventually finding him. He was glad he still had his Ishizu.

"Hey! Boys and girls!" Marik jerked and whirled around, rudely disturbed in his thoughts by the all to familiar voice calling out. He smirked and glanced at Anzu, her face suddenly seemed a lot less sad as she waved at the new arrivals and called out to them. "Ryou! Bakura! What are you guys doing here?"

Bakura and Ryou, as always hand in hand and content with eachother's presence skidded to a stop from their run over to them. "Come to support you! What else?" Ryou said, a little out of breath.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Marik suddenly felt a venomous wave of jealousy for Ryou running through his system when Anzu hit her arms around him and hugged him tight. He was just allowing it, damnit, he already had a lover, couldn't he stay off hi- another person?

Ryou smiled as she pulled back. "We'll just wait here, what about you Marik?"

"Huh? Oh, I'll go with her."

Bakura looked at Marik strangely at his distracted behavior but didn't push it. "With her, you'll need to persuade that Nagano character first."

"I don't give a fucking shit about how he feels about it, I'm going along with her, end of story." Marik sounded so determined Bakura knew better then to push it, nor did he get the chance for in the distance to distinct persons were making their way over to them.

When they arrived Marik immediately turned to Nagano. "I'm going with you, no butts, I want to see the way her parents feel about this with my own eyes."

"But…"

" 'Butt' is just another word for 'ass'."

Nagano put his hands in his side. "Anzu, Sayoko? What do you think?" He asked the girls.

Sayoko looked at Anzu and she could swear that for a moment there was a hint of mischievousness in her sister's eyes. She smiled and said. "I trust him, Sayoko. I'd really appreciate it if he'd come."

Sayoko nodded. "Ok, then I trust him too."

Nagano grumbled. "Just don't make any trouble, I'm being lenient as it is…and those two stay here." He jerked his head in Ryou and Bakura's general direction. Bakura nodded. "We stay." He agreed easily and plopped down on the small wall surrounding the garden.

Anzu smiled at them and then felt her sister's hand touching her arm lightly. "Ready Anzu?"

"I hope so."

Marik placed his hand on the small of her back, the supporting gesture being almost on an unconscious level. Together they walked into the garden and Sayoko knocked on the door quickly, before anymore stalling could occur. Anzu looked at her sister, how quietly she stood there. She knew the reactions of disgust, fear and hatred that were to come by heart and yet she still stood there.

The image of how her sister had carelessly thrown her parents on their bed and flung a blanket over them recurred to Anzu. Sayoko had grown hard. In the presence of her parents she had fitted herself with an uncaring attitude to protect her feelings. It wasn't the right way, but what else had her sister been able to do? Anzu sighed to herself softly. No expectations, no dissapointments.

She glanced at the door, it was still closed, but as the thought floated out of her mind into her consciousness a light could be seen to be switched on through the small window in the door. It seemed to shine a reasuring light upon the people outside. Then the door creaked and her mother looked out. "Who's the- oh dear God."

Nagano moved fast. He stood next to Sayoko and with a rather ridiculous looking move he shoved his foor between the door so it couldn't be closed. Her mother however seemed to have no intention doing so.

Marik stared at her. It was the first time he ever had seen one of Anzu's parents. He absently noted that Anzu had her mothers build. Small and delicate.

She stared trembling in Nagano's face. He smiled and held his hands up. "We're not here to hurt you ma'am. We want to talk."

The woman could only tremble a little more. Marik saw how their was a torn expression on her face that only grew worse when a gruff voice from inside adressed his wife. "Kadiri, who's at the door?"

She gasped and whispered. "Please, leave, all of you."

"We can not do that, I'm afraid, let us in ma'am." Nagano countered with a quiet voice that sounded pursuasive. Marik didn't like him. He was just a little to pursuasive, just a one bit to professional and uncaring in his entire attitude. "Ma'am." He forced his way forward, dragging a shaking Anzu along. "I'm sure you care for your daughters, so let's not settle this the hard way. For Anzu's sake."

"KADIRI, anwer me!" She looked down.

"Our children." Her voice expressed fear.

Anzu got a short chance to see that Sayoko had a hard time keeping herself in check when she was referred to as a part of this family again when her father screamed. "WHAT!"

The sound of something, a chair maybe, falling on the ground, followed by angry footsteps. Then her father viciously yanked her mother out of the way, ditching her in the corner as though she was a rag doll. Anzu quaked in fear and wanted to back off. Marik however held her in place. Behind the cover of her sister and Nagano an arm was reasuringly wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help it as she found herself pressing her body closer to Marik, it felt safer that way.

Her father stood in the door opening with a wild face. "You." He spat the word out, glowering at his oldest daughter. "How dare you set foot on my property, bitch."

Anzu felt tears rising and she bowed her head, trying to keep her sadness to herself. Marik's hand reasuringly rubbed her hand. She found the strength to look up again at the soothing touch. But she immediately winced as her father hissed in her direction dangerously. "And you! I ought to kill you. Look at you, you're a disgrace. A bitch, a _whore_ for those creatures!"

Anzu snivelled. "No, it's not like that." She sputtered.

Marik's hold on her tightened. "You're fucking insane to assume something like that!"

"WHAT, I WILL..."

"Stop it! All of you." Nagano's voice cut in. "Sir, we have come here for a reason."

Anzu's father hissed. "I don't want your good reason. Beat it!"

"Sir, please. We're offering you a last chance."

"I'LL BE THE JUDGE OF THAT." Without warning Eisuke suddenly charged for Nagano. He grabbed the man's collar and shook him wildly. "You filthy, rotten, good-for-nothing bastard. You've taken one of my children but you will not fucking have my last heir! She will...gah." Anzu shook in Mariks arm when her father doubled in pain when Nagano dealt him a kick in his gut. He let go of the vampire and backed off from the door, wheezing for breath.

Kadiri pressed herself against the wall and looked the other way when Nagano stepped inside the house. He gestured for the rest to follow suit. Eisuke looked up, his hands still pressed against his gut. "You fucking bastard, go back to the hell that spawned you!"

Nagano made a sound that made his disgust for the man very well known and let his foot land on the man's chest. He smirked. "Now will you listen, _sir?_" He emphasised the word 'sir' making it an insult.

Eisuke glared at Nagano quite verociously but Nagano seemed unfazed. His foot still on the human's chest he looked up at Kadiri. "And you, miss, will you listen?" He asked in a more gentle tone. Kadiri sobbed but then wiped her tears away and nodded.

Nagano seemed satisfied. "Good. I'll keep it short since you are obviously not to thrilled with my presence." Marik suddenly pressed Anzu close to his chest when he felt her jerk angrily at Nagano's courting behavior. "Ssh babe. Don't loose hope." He whispered softly. Anzu bowed her head and choked back a sob. He rocked her gently, what else could he do?

He looked up at Nagano who pressed on with his speech. "Five years ago your oldest daughter, known as Sayoko Mazaki, declared she had the intention of becoming a vampire. She has long since reached her goal, yet you two have always opposed her decision."

"We just..." Nagano gave an inquisitive stare at Kadiri's words, but she shook her head and looked down. Nagano gave her little compassion and calmly continued.

"Your youngest daughter, known as Anzu Mazaki, was at the time 11 years old, a child still. You have been watched and monitored closely by our government since the turning of Sayoko Mazaki. Many times their have been issued demands that your knowledge of vampires should be erased. Yet your oldest daughter has always ferociously opposed this."

Eisuke glared at her. "Bitch, if you think that's going to gain you anyth..."

"HOWEVER, the both of you have, over time, become more and more unstable. And now, with your youngest child old enough to tend to herself we offer you a choice."

"What do you mean. Anzu ain't old enough to take care of herself." Eisuke hissed. "She has no place to go."

Nagano coolly looked down and finally removed his foot of Anzu's fathers chest. "Quite the contrary. She has shown that she wants to become a vampire. As such, she will find refuge in our home whenever she chooses."

Eisuke came to his feet but didn't try to attack Nagano again. He seemed to realize he was the weaker one. "What fucking choice were you talking about mh?"

"You can choose to accept vampires as a part of your life. You need not be involved with them, just accept them and keep it a secret. This would require you both make an appearance before our council and off course, given your past, you will be closely monitored."

Eisuke sneered. "And if I say no, what will you do then. God won't allow you to take us!" Nagano looked ready to kill. "I happen to be raised in a Christian manner and I have not given up my beliefs. Nor have I ever been required to. I fail to see your point."

Eisuke just hissed at him and Nagano shook his head. "If you wish to refuse then all knowledge you possess about vampires will be erased from your mind. An unfortunate and perhaps unethical way to solve this problem but the only one left."

That was it for Eisuke. The man lost it completely. Anzu screamed and whirled in Marik's arms so she didn't have to witness the scene. She sobbed as she heard her father scream obscenities. Then their was a muffled cry and the thud of someone landing on the ground.

Marik's arms, hit protectively around her were probably the only thing that kept her standing right now. She somehow managed to peek up, just in time to see Nagano towering over her father. "Choose now, your children or your memory. And remember, if you reject your children you will be made to believe that they are deceased."

"FUCK YOU!" He roared and Anzu hid her face in Marik's chest again. He placed his hands protectively on Anzu's head and watched as Nagano condemned Anzu's father. Swiftly the man fell unconscious and he felt Anzu shivering and whimpering in his arms. She hadn't deserved this, she shouldn't have witnessed this. There was no hope for her father, he realized this now. But he still couldn't help but wonder about the shy, timid woman who had first opened the door for them.

He pushed Anzu away. She stared at him, shocked but he let his hand caress her hair. "Don't worry, go to your sister." He said softly. She numbly shook her head but he ushered her into Sayoko's arms. He admired her, all this time their had been a pained expression on her face but she hadn't once let her emotions get control of her. Anzu was in good hands.

He himself now stepped forward. Nagano looked at him with a questioning look. "The mother." He simply said.

"What?"

Marik looked up. "Ma'am, what's your choice?"

"I really think this is my job." Nagano said peevish.

"Shut up, asswipe." Marik said carelessly. Then he looked at Kadiri again. The woman was shaking in a corner, arms hit around herself and crying softly. "I-it doesn't matter...anymore." She whispered.

"Well, that settles it." Nagano glanced at the unconscious man and stepped towards Kadiri but Marik held him back. "I will talk to her first, in private."

"Oh for heaven's sake." Nagano tapped his foot on the floor and glared at the tan vampire who was blocking his way from knocking out the woman and dealing this business cleanly. "I haven't seen a case as lost as this yet."

"I will talk to her first."

Behind them Anzu looked up. "Please...mommy? Do as he says, please."

Kadiri bowed her head and nagano sighed, giving in. "Very well, but keep it short. I'm already out of line letting you in, much less allowing you this." He glared at Marik to get his point across.

Marik paid him no more heed and walked closer to kadiri, who pressed herself against the wall. "Ma'am, will you please come with me?" He asked her gently.

She sobbed and then glanced up at him, then nodded. "Where can we speak in private?" Marik asked her.

"Bedroom...come with me...sir?" The sir part sounded like a question but Marik didn't contradict her. His first priority was to get Kadiri away from her upset daughters, unconscious husband and impatient Nagano.

They walked up in silence and he sat down on the bed and watched as she closed the door. She sighed and turned, but didn't move away from the door. She looked athim, waiting for him to start.

"Ma'am, tell me truthfully. Do you fear us, loath us, the way your husband does? I have so much difficulty believing this." Marik asked. He'd kept an eye on the woman during the hassle and saw that she'd been staring at her daughters with longing. More so, he could've sworn he had seen a hint of a smile when he had pulled Anzu in his arms. He'd gazed at her, trying to get a response out of her that would convey anything else but fear or anger, but she had diverted her eyes.

She looked down. "No, no I don't." She answered him quietly.

He jerked, partially in anger. "Then why! Why the hurt, the insult...Anzu, she needs you ma'am. You will always remain her mother."

"I have been a poor one."

Marik stood up and walked towards her. He gently took her hand and guided her to the bed. "Tell me everything." He ordered her softly.

"What is there to..."

"Ma'am, I'd rather keep this polite. I don't want to argue with you. Please...for Anzu's sake. She needs her mother. Don't put her through the agony of loosing both her parents in one night."

Kadiri looked down. The scared face she had worn downstairs seemed to have gone and Marik could detect bitterness. "Anzu? After all I said and did? It's too late. It's better for them to move on without us. I'm to rusted in my ways. I'd just be a silly bother to them." She looked up. "I've hurt them enough. Please leave it be. It's not worth it." Before Marik could respond a hand was placed on his. "You care for her...I saw the way you held her. Treat her right, she deserves better then what I got."

Marik looked up at her. "What did you get ma'am...it's never to late. Anzu would break without you." He looked at her, pleadingly. Trying to keep himself from his usually rather colorful language he gave it a last ditch effort. "It's never to late." He repeated. "Anzu would go through hell if she lost you as well. I know he hits you." He didn't, off course, but it seemed almost logical to assume it after knowing who he had hit.

She laughed ruefully. "Hit me? Oh yes...he hits me." She swallowed and looked at Marik, then sighed. "Alright...if you really must know, he has hit me, he has raped me. But it was worth it."

"You...protected your children, you were their shield." Marik said softly. Strangely familiar, this situation sounded. Marik forced his mind out of the late sixties Cairo and back into the here and now.

"Mh, so it was. I tried to keep it from them." Kadiri said. Pain evident in her eyes.

"So...Anzu never knew?"

"Neither of them did." Kadiri cut in. "I wouldn't let them." She sighed and stood up, glancing out the window. "There are two persons sitting on my lawn." She randomly added. Marik threw a glance out the window. "Friends of Anzu, they wanted to wait for her." He cocked his head. "Ma'am?"

She sighed. "Alright, if you truly wish it to be so, I'll tell you everything. But...will it change anything..." A tear slipped down her face and she sat back on the bed. "I doubt it."

"We'll see." Marik said, he had Kadiri now. He wouldn't let her take the easy way out. She took a shuddering breath and began her story. "I was young and silly when I met him. 18 only. And...I fell in love. I fell in love with his charm, oh yes, he can be thoughtful and charming. He lured me right in. He seduced me." Another tear fell down from her left eye and with a sigh she continued. "I didn't want to see the bad side of him. The part that was violent, drunk and gambled. We got married when I was 19 and only months later I got pregnant."

Marik looked at her as she told her story, with obvious pain in her voice as she recalled a horrid period in her life. "Soon he started to become aggresive, he'd hit me for small things, demanding...demanding..." Her voice broke. "Sexual favors."

"Why didn't you ever call for help?" Marik asked her as gently as he could. She barked out a laugh. "I tried once, but he found out somehow. He threatened to hurt Anzu and Sayoko. They were only children! I had no choice." She sighed again and dried her tears before continuing. "He always used the children, always. Especially as they grew older. If I didn't want him to take me all he needed to do was mention Sayoko or Anzu's name...what could I do?"

Marik stared at her. "You've taken beatings for those two for years...haven't you?"

"Yes...and then Sayoko met you...people and off course Eisuke went mad. I always supported him, I was scared at first too. But as time went by I realized it was the best place for her. But I couldn't say I agreed with her...I wouldn't know what Eisuke would've done..." She trailed off.

Marik had heard enough. He'd find out the details later. "Ma'am...come with us. Leave him behind."

"God no! I'd endanger Anzu and Sayoko!"

Marik waved his hand impatiently. "Off course not, we'd make sure he'd think you'd be dead. Listen, I know its a difficult dicision, but what do you have to loose." He saw he wasn't convincing her. "Ma'am, this is your only chance. This is the only opportunity you're ever going to fucking get!" Somehow the sudden curse in his words seemed to hit a nerve. She maintained silence for a long time. From downstairs two very familiar voices reached Kadiri's ears. A small sigh. "Alright."

**I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! I really do. What I mean to say here is that this chapter was the unlucky one in which I lost the last part. 'The last part' here means from the moment Kadiri opens the door for Nagano. All of that needed to be rewritten. I loved that part, I believe that I did well and conveyed the emotions really well and then...poof, gone. irritated And now this piece of _crap_ came to replace it. And I don't like it...one bit. The emotions suck, the probability of it all sucks and Kadiri came over as a bitch and not as the victim like I intended...bleh.**

**The rest of it...especially the Anzu and Marik bonding time, I did like...does that make up for anything? crawls in corner dying with self-pity en emo-ness**

**Please R&R**


	28. 27, home's where the heart is

**Hola! Merry Christmas everybody! Sorry for the 3 week wait, it's been insanely busy (you know, Christmas shopping and all that goodness) but to make it up I got a brand new chapter for you guys. **

**For the peeps on mediaminer there's a lemon in it PLUS another added little bonus. I made a side story!**

**I cannot post it on since it's one big lemon fest, but maybe you can all pay a visit here on I can be found under the same screen-name.**

**Happy reading people!**

Ryou stepped out of his house at the first sign of dusk with a strange feeling of melancholy. There he was again. For the second time in his life on his way to that strange, far away, place that he'd come to treasure. Only this time, spending every night in a secluded cove having passionate sex with his fiery lover -like they had done on their way back last time- was going to be a tad hard, given that this time they wouldn't travel alone.

Suddenly Bakura's arm slid around his waist. "Sad to leave?"

"Just sad to never come back." Bakura played with his hair reassuringly. "Nonsense, you'll come back here again, I promise."

"How?" Ryou asked him sadly. It had been a mere 4 days since Anzu's predicament had begun to climax, and also a mere 4 days since Kaiba's little visit. Ryou had been once again unpleasantly reminded that a vampire's life did not always included safety and security. Bakura had insisted on leaving to Vampire Mountain as soon as possible and he had strongly advised Ryou to take all his valuables, small or big, and move them to Marik or his own place. "Kaiba knows where you -where we- live now. An unspoken pact to leave eachother be in Domino is not enough for me. We're not safe there anymore and neither are your valuables."

So they had relocated all valuables there and compared electric devices, only keeping the more advanced ones (which mostly turned out to be Ryou's stuff). Now, they were headed back on their way to Vampire Mountain.

They would take along with them Marik, Anzu and her still skittish and insecure mother. The woman had turned out to be tougher then she looked but was still horribly jarred at the happenings. Anzu too was a little out of it and more emotional then she'd usually be, but she seemed to realize just how lucky she had gotten. Plus Marik was being a big support for her.

With his arm still wrapped around Ryou's waist Bakura and Ryou sauntered to the place where they'd promised to meet up with eachother. Upon arrival Ryou looked around with a smile. "Remember the first time we passed here with Marik?" He asked.

Bakura looked around, then remembered. This was the place where Marik had almost let slip how this road led to Vampire Mountain. A place Ryou had no knowledge of at that time. He chuckled. "Indeed I do, I appreciated that you didn't ask any further back then." Ryou chuckled too. Remembering how he hadn't known anything about Vampire Mountain or its problems. All he'd known back then was a growing affection for Bakura and a hopeless curiosity for his life. Back when Bakura's intention had still been to erase his memory of him and to go separate ways.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"If I hadn't kissed you, that first time, and you would've left and wiped my memory…do you think that you ever would've come back?" Ryou questioned.

Bakura sucked in an audible breath, that was one hell of a loaded, not to mention unexpected and out of the blue, question. "I honestly don't know." He said softly, and seeing Ryou's face fall, continued. "I knew I felt something for you. I wasn't that dense, however…I was in the full conviction that you didn't have any feelings towards me. I thought that despite your changed attitude towards me you were counting down the time until when I would leave." He leant against a lamp pole and looked at Ryou's face thoughtfully, a face that had become so precious to him. "Perhaps I was scared too."

"Of me?" The surprise was evident in Ryou's voice.

"Yes, of what it was to my head and heart that you were doing to me. Honest to god it frightened the fuck out of me." He smiled. "Moreover, I avoided humans like the plague."

"I never really noticed much of that." Ryou answered. Thinking of himself, Bakura's friendly attitude towards anyone he first met and Anzu, who had gained, despite Bakura's initial harsh attitude towards the girl, Bakura's respect and earned his friendship over the course of the time they had met. "I mean, you're always friendly, not like Yami, he rejects people based on their, well, being human."

"I don't dislike or hate humans Ryou. Not at all. But it's never easy to manage any kind of relationship between two species. I've had so many human friends who never had the intention of becoming a vampire. They grew old, they died. Where does that leave me?"

Ryou bowed his head. Bakura hadn't meant to, he hadn't meant to, but it was inevitable. Again the subject of their 'differences' came up. "I…"

"Ssh Ryou, not now."

"Why not?"

"Have you made your choice yet then?"

"No…but, if I can't talk to you about it. Please, don't dismiss me." Ryou said slowly and Bakura moved behind him, enclosing him into his arms and nuzzling his nose into his hair. "You know I'd go crazy without you." He sighed. "It's a difficult choice. I know you don't want to hurt me but." He spun Ryou around. "You cannot base your choice upon that."

"I know." Ryou said quietly. "I know but…I'm almost 17 now, old enough to make that decision. And I still resent the mere idea of looking older then you. It would just be…wrong." Ryou said awkwardly and making a face. Bakura snickered and shook his head. "Well, the idea of having you in my arms as an old man doesn't much attract me either but…17, 18, 19…there's little difference."

"Yes because, ooh, I'm a teenager right?"

"You got that damn right." They smirked at eachother, their predicament left to be discussed later, when the time was right. Yet something that Bakura said in their conversation continued to bug Ryou, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

He drummed his fingers on Bakura's legs when suddenly he made the connection. Shit…no, double shit.

Frantically Ryou began to count. They'd met begin December, it was now May. 6 months. 6 full months had passed…that meant a 50 chance that he'd missed Bakura's birthday. He groaned and decided to just take his chances. "Eehm, Bakura..I, well."

Bakura, who'd been daydreaming and wondering what the hell was taking the rest of the company so long to get here looked down at the smaller Ryou. "What?" He asked, watching Ryou fidget like a child confessing he ate a forbidden cookie. He shook Ryou and barely keeping his laughter at bay repeated. "What?"

"Well, did I. I mean…where you?" He took a deep breath and blurted it out. "BakuradidImissyourbirthday?"

Bakura blinked. "What did you say?"

"Did I miss your birthday?"

"My birthday? No…no, you haven't. It's in november. Did I miss yours?"

"No, September for me. Oh thank god. I feared I'd missed it, that would've been awful."

"Not so much when your 108th birthday is scheduled babe, I'm loosing count."

Ryou tried to hide his laughter behind a cough but failed miserably. Making distorted sounds of fun behind his hands. Bakura smirked. "Oh, you think that's funny? We'll see about that." With a quick movement he slung his left arm around Ryou and used his leg to trip the boy. Ryou yelped loudly when he was placed on the ground and a second later Bakura began to tickle him ferociously. Ryou could barely keep himself from screaming at the taunting, ticklish feelings. If there was one thing he really couldn't defend himself against it was tickling. Off course leave it to Bakura to figure that out within two weeks.

"Well, well, you two are certainly having fun."

Ryou and Bakura looked up from their rather insinuating position. (Ryou with his back against a tree and Bakura pressed closely to him, tickling his neck like no tomorrow.)

Bakura smirked and helped Ryou get back on his feet. "Yeah, just killing the time since you guys are late."

Marik huffed at him. "We're not late, you guys are just early."

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever suits your fucking fancy. We're complete now, aren't we?"

Marik nodded. "Yup, we are."

Ryou looked around their company, existing of himself, Bakura, Marik, Anzu and Kadiri. Sayoko had decided to stay and deal with the aftermath of everything. Setting up the supposed death of three persons wasn't done easily. Anzu and Sayoko's father wasn't the only one to be manipulated and tricked. Police, systems holding their personal data, a car wreck, you name it. It took a great deal of attention and precision to make it work and for the life of him Ryou couldn't imagine this happening a lot.

As they all walked towards the bus-stop Ryou pondered over it and wanted to ask but he forgot about it for the moment when they entered the bus. They were the only ones in it (no wonder, at this hour.) And the driver turned to greet them, saw Marik and gave him a big smile. "Hi there, going back home again?"

"Yup, and taking company." He gestured towards the rest of them. "Don't worry, they're all with me."

"Or he's with us, just a way of looking at it." Bakura answered smartly, making Ryou roll his eyes. He looked at the driver curiously though. He'd never paid much attention to it the two times he took this bus but now he thought about it he did recognize him.

They all plopped down and the man drove the bus into the street again. Marik explained. "An old friend of mine. He drives one to many vampire in this direction to not have it notice."

Before them the driver laughed. "I think after the tenth time of having to manipulate me here and there they started to worry for my mental health." Humored eyes glanced back. "Whatever much is left of it. Either way, it's never a boring job."

The others laughed and chattered away with the old man, but Ryou noticed Kadiri being very quiet. He placed his hand on Bakura's thigh briefly to let him know he stepped away for a moment and sat down next to the woman, who was sitting alone behind her daughter and Marik. "Are you ok, ma'am?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, very. Thank you for asking." She eyed him, curiosity apparent behind still sad and shocked eyes. "Are you one of Anzu's friends too?"

"I am."

"And a…well."

"A vampire? No…not yet anyway." Ryou noticed Bakura looked up beside him on the other side of the bus for a moment but paid no heed.

Neither said anything anymore. Ryou felt awkward, not able to offer the woman any consolation and after awhile he quietly left to sit beside Bakura again. He immediately entwined their fingers again and spoke to Ryou mentally, so no-one else would overhear. **_Everything alright, little one?_**

Ryou responded slowly, trying to separate his private thoughts from the ones directed at Bakura. With Bakura's help it worked out better and better lately even though, being human, he wasn't able to initiate a talk like this himself. _I'm ok, just feeling…strange, awkward. I couldn't much console her._

_**It's difficult, but I don't think it's our place either. Anzu and Marik are the ones she'll be finding most support from now.**_

_I hope so._

**_Mmh, you care for others so much…it's such an admirable trade you have, you make me jealous._** Bakura smiled when he saw Ryou blush beside him and at the same time felt a somewhat weary feeling grow, as though Ryou had just spent an hour reading a very difficult book. He broke their established mental link. He knew that no matter how normal it was to him to communicate like this (much cheaper then a phone, after all) it was still a very exhausting thing for Ryou to indulge in. The fact that the boy enjoyed speaking like that and had a knack for it didn't change that.

He sat back and drew Ryou in his arms. Kadiri threw an unsure, somewhat reproving look at the cuddly, all-male, couple. He smirked. "A problem?"

She fervently shook her head. "No, no, not at all, not at all."

Bakura looked at her for a few seconds more before Ryou's delicate hand cupped his cheek and demanded his attention. "Leave her be." He said softly, so she wouldn't overhear.

Bakura sighed and relented. Ryou was right. They weren't here on a crusade for the acceptance of bi-sexual people.

It turned out to be not as bad as Bakura fretted. Kadiri would turn away when he did more then hold Ryou's hand but on the other hand she began to sputter violently about 'bad influences' whenever Anzu and Marik began their flirting again. But all in all she didn't seem too much bothered.

The biggest problem was to move fast enough with the poor woman by their side. She'd never done any kind of sports and her body, older then the rest, protested the strain demanded of it. They were forced to move slower then usual. Which was not much an annoyance for the goofing Marik but a reasonable source of annoyance for the fast moving Bakura, who Ryou teasingly dubbed: Speedy Gonzales.

Still their journey went without much of a hitch. The only true source of excitement was when they stayed the night in a cave near a small river. Heavy rain caused the river to flood and they had to take a run for it. Unfortunately the water decided to flood in the sunny afternoon, causing Bakura and Marik to get a sunburn and slowing their progress even more.

Ryou sat down next to Bakura and gently played with a strand of his hair. Bakura, who'd pretended to sleep but was actually just annoying himself at all the bad luck and horrible burning feeling on his now reddish skin, couldn't help but feel soothed. He breathed out in a low sigh. He wasn't wearing a shirt and jerked when suddenly something cold attacked his overly sensitive skin. "Huh, whazza?" he muttered in his pillow.

"Ssh, aftersun, it'll do you good." Ryou crooned and gently began rubbing the thick substance into Bakura's hurt shoulders. Bakura let his body relax at the gentle, healing, touch of his lover.

"How are the others?" He asked softly.

"Already asleep. Marik's lucky with his skin. His sunburn is about as bad as mine."

"Yeah, non-existent." Bakura growled, incredibly jealous of his friend. Every vampire had to endure a severe sunburn sometimes. But it was a lot harder to take when your best friend walked around with a light sunburn while he was practically immobilized by the pain. Every movement made him feel as though his skin would promptly be torn of his body.

Ryou chuckled at him. "There, there, don't get yourself so wound up about it. It's not his fault either."

"Doesn't make me less jealous of him."

"Less jealous? How do you think I feel? I got a sunburn too and I'm not even a vampire. Don't act so dejected." Ryou scolded him.

Bakura groaned when Ryou rubbed in the oil a little harsher then strictly necessary. "I know…don't be mad."

Ryou smiled. "As if I could ever be mad at you for long." He finished rubbing in the oil and sat down next to Bakura. "Let's go to bed."

Bakura nodded with a smile. He reached up to caress Ryou's cheek, something he often did, but his shoulder scraped the soft bed and he hissed. Ryou smiled. "I'll do without."

For a moment he followed through with their normal evening ritual, Bakura spooning into him as he curled up into Bakura's body. But it seemed inconsiderate to have Bakura move now for his benefit so he stretched out, enveloping Bakura into his embrace. Bakura let out an uncharacteristic purring sound before relaxing and closing his eyes.

Yet sleep still wouldn't come and for a moment he felt jealous of Ryou too, who needed only to ask and a good night rest was guaranteed. He mentally smacked himself. What the fuck was he thinking? Ryou had never abused or tried to take advantage of his abilities. Mostly when he'd put Ryou asleep the initiative had been on him, not Ryou.

He noticed after awhile how Ryou's breathing was slowly relaxing while he was still wide awake. The boy was almost completely asleep. Not wanting to disturb his lover Bakura helped Ryou along to take that last step into slumber before gently (for both their sakes) disentangling himself from Ryou's embrace. The sun had already set. They'd all decided to sleep in after their daylight adventure, but something must've woken the both of them for Ryou to slip out of bed and go get the aftersun. He'd probably been trashing or moaning in his sleep and had woken up as Ryou's comfortable warmth left him.

With some great care he managed to get up without all too much pain and he walked outside, watching the stars and full moon playing with the clouds.

"Still can't sleep in, can you?"

Bakura smirked without looking around. "I can sleep in, just not compared to you. What's up with you, out of bed so early?"

"It might not show but I feel the aftereffects of today as well, though not as badly as you." Marik chuckled. "You look like a fucking lobster."

"And thank you."

They sat next to eachother for awhile in companionable silence before Marik sighed. "Well, it was a nice silence I spent with you, but I ought to be looking for my warm bed again."

"Mh, you do that."

Marik stood up but then paused. "I was sorta hoping you'd speak your mind right now."

Bakura glanced back. "What about? I hardly expect you to listen to me bitch about having a sunburn."

Marik chuckled and sat back down. "That would be fucking amusing as well as annoying, but I was talking more about this -as Ryou calls it- Speedy Gonzales attitude of you. It's not like you."

Bakura glanced at Marik. "I just like to move quickly and I can't. I have a sunburn and can barely move my limbs. I have a lover but due to others I can't have any fun. I'm just aggravated, that's all."

Marik sighed and shook his head. "Go tell the cat that story, I know you better then to know that that's where the problem lies. Is it Anzu's mother?"

"Kadiri? No, why would you think that she has anything to do with it?" He sounded honestly surprised.

"You don't seem to like her."

"Not particularly no, I'm not to fond at the way she looks at me and Ryou when we venture past holding hands, if you catch my drift. But that's not the reason."

Marik was quiet for awhile, glad that at the very least Anzu's mother wasn't where the problem lies. "Then what the fuck is bothering you, pal?"

"Kaiba."

"Ah, we're making progress." Marik informed him happily. "Afraid he's after us?"

"Either that or the idea he'll be wrecking Ryou's home soon. At least his belongings are safe." Bakura seemed to excite himself again.

"Well, if he's after us, come on, we can easily knock his goons out. Just how many do you think he'll take along in this wilderness?" Marik reasoned.

"You haven't had any experiences with that fucking metal box of his. You won't penetrate it, somehow it deflects everything."

Marik nodded, reminded of the elusive 'metal box'. Despite the council's warning to not let anyone know about it, Bakura had informed Marik, whom he trusted with his life. Yet, it had been over 5 months and Bakura hadn't heard much about it anymore. Mai only gave him vague answers when he asked about it and slowly he'd forgotten about it. But his last confrontation with Kaiba had reminded him again. He promised himself to bug Mai until she'd tell him the next time he'd see her.

He was jerked from his thoughts when behind him the bushes made a sound not generated by the wind. Both vampires looked around quickly, but found nothing. "Probably just a big rodent." Bakura decided and Marik agreed.

"Well, I ought to go back to bed too, a few more hours. How late you want to wake the rest?" Bakura said, glancing at the bushes one more time, but no more strange sounds were heard.

"Oh, in an hour or three. If no-one has an intense fear of bats we can occupy the bat cave in the morning. It's not to far a hike…and far away from water!" Marik bitched.

Bakura laughed. "Agreed." Together they walked back. Marik to his sleeping bag, placed conveniently close -and not at all on purpose- to Anzu's and Bakura slipped back into a sleeping Ryou's embrace with the necessary curses and bitching about his skin's poor condition, hopefully it would be mostly over in a day or three.

It took another 5 full nights of travel before they finally reached Vampire Mountain. To Bakura's utter relief his sunburn had almost completely vanished by now, sparing his already hurt ego.

Ryou sighed happily when finally they stood on the edge where Bakura had once led him too with his eyes closed, where he'd been treated to his first glance in a new world. He was rudely broken in his memories of that time when a shout erupted from the surrounding mountains and three persons, dressed in green and gray colors approached them.

Bakura sighed. "There we go again." He waved at the newcomers. "It's ok, just heading down to Vampire Mountain." The guards of said mountain nodded. "They all with you, Bakura?"

"Yes, all of them."

"Alright, go on." The walked on and from that point on weren't bothered by any guards anymore. The past two days they'd been spotted a tenfold over. Ryou had gotten the scare of his life when he was walking down a small stream and had suddenly found himself nose to nose with a guard. Luckily he'd immediately recognized the outfit the man sported and managed to explain everything before he knocked him out and would've erased his memory and/or dumped him somewhere safe.

Now they were finally descending down to the small harbor. Ryou noticed Kadiri's awe of this place and had to quietly smile about it. It was impressive, even for him and he'd lived here for a few months too.

In the small village they split up. It had already been arranged that Kadiri and Anzu could stay there with a friendly family for the time being. Kadiri was to appear in front of the council later, but no real strings seemed attached. After leaving those two in the care of the family, Ryou Bakura and Marik headed for the mountain.

Ryou sighed happily as they stepped into the white, wooden boats. "It's nice to be here again."

"I'll say, it sure is big isn't it?" An unknown voice answered him. Ryou looked up, looking for the origin of the voice. "Oh, hello." He smiled a little at the owner of the voice. He somehow reminded Ryou of Marik. The same sandy hair and tan skin suggesting a heritage in a warm and sunny country. He looked to be in his early twenties.

Ryou looked at him. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

The other shook his head friendly. "Not that I know off, but I heard you talk to your friends and couldn't help myself. My name is Malik." Ryou looked at him and a friendly look was returned.

"I'm Ryou." He responded and Bakura and Marik introduced themselves as well.

Bakura eyed the tan skin and sandy colored hair of the other. "I don't think I've ever seen you around, where you from?"

"Me? Oh, what does it matter…its sandy and sunny, no place for any decent vampire." Malik answered evasively.

Marik looked up and stared at the other. "And how long have you've been a vampire now?"

"Mh…a few years now. I've had some family business to take care of, this is only my third or so visit here." Again evasive.

Marik nodded and quieted down. As did they all, drawing back into their own thoughts and minds after the polite talk didn't seem to evolve in anything more. Ryou was glad when he could finally leave the wooden benches of the boat and step into the beautiful hallway that was the main entrance of the Mountain. As usual the place was lit up beautifully with hundreds of Chandeliers that spread a warm soft light. He took his time drinking in the view all over again and Bakura said to him the same thing he said when they first arrived here. "You should see it on Christmas."

Ryou smiled. "Then we'll be here next Christmas."

Malik passed them by and with a quick greeting left their company. "Strange guy." Marik commented.

"Oh, he's probably a fine person, even if he did make me feel uncomfortable. He was so evasive." Ryou admitted.

Bakura said nothing about the matter, keeping his own thoughts private. "Shall we go get our rooms?"

Marik nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I could use a nap."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You always need a nap…either that or food."

"I'm hungry." Ryou promptly reacted.

Both his companions laughed at Ryou's comic way of saying it and together they walked towards the large hall that stretched throughout a big portion of the mountain, leading to smaller corridors which in turn led to the rooms vampires would occupy while here. After getting their keys and a quick visit to Evelyn for their jobs they went back to the dining room.

Ryou was idly listening to Bakura and Marik, who were bitching about their jobs as guardians of the mountain when someone suddenly touched his shoulder lightly. "Excuse me, can I sit here?"

Ryou turned around, smiling at Malik, who was looking a bit lost. "Off course." He moved aside, perhaps leaving a little more room then strictly necessary, inching closer to Bakura. Didn't he have any friends here? Why was he coming to them again, people he'd only talked about for maybe a few seconds, while he said that he'd been a vampire for years?

Deciding that perhaps all his friends were gone or that he was a loner looking for some company Ryou let it slide. Malik smiled, seemingly not noticing how the company suddenly was still and watched him Argus-eyed. "Thank you, you're very kind. I know no-one here and I saw you guys sitting here." He smiled apologetically at Ryou.

"It's alright." Anzu answered, who'd joined them somewhere in the hallways again. "It's a free country after all."

Malik nodded and took up a seat between Anzu and Ryou. "I didn't quite catch everybody's name yet." He said and they all introduced again. Malik's gaze seemed to linger on Ryou and Anzu. "Where are you guys all from?"

"Domino, it's not to far away."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it's a fine place to live for all of us."

"What do you mean?" Ryou said, confused.

"Well, humans and vampires I mean. You are a human aren't you?" The ignorance in Malik's words seemed feigned.

Somehow Ryou felt the insane urge to contradict Malik and say he was a vampire. He mentally sighed. This whole vampire-human thing between him and Bakura really began to weigh him down mentally. "Yes…I'm a human." He admitted, forcing himself to not talk softly. Instinctively he slithered closer to Bakura, feeling his arm wrap around him immediately. Ryou instantly felt better.

He finished his food quickly, every now and then talking to Malik, who seemed to try and keep conversation going with the four of them, asking for their friends and interests.

Still Ryou was glad when Bakura also finished and stood up. "I'm going to our room and unpack, are you coming along Ryou?"

The customary question was unneeded and they both needed it. Ryou jumped up. "I'll come along."

Malik laughed. "You two seem inseparable." A strange look seemed to glide over his smiling face for a moment. Ryou cocked his head and peered at the other. "Yes, we are inseparable, I like to think."

"Let's go." Bakura said and guided Ryou out with his arm still around Ryou's waist. As soon as they reached the door he glanced back. "I don't like him, not one fucking bit."

"Glad we agree." Ryou said. "He's so…so, strange."

"I know, I don't like the looks he gives you."

"Oooh, think you got a rival in love?" Ryou teased Bakura. The taller one stopped in front of their door. "You're asking for it." He unlocked the door and suddenly swept Ryou of his feet, literally.

He marched in with a wriggly, squirmy Ryou thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Without as much as give a glance to their new room (with the same ugly painting as the first time) He was thrown unto the bed. One long leg lashed out, powerfully kicking their door shut and throwing the keys carelessly on the table.

Ryou sat up and watched Bakura as he completed those actions within the blink of an eye, then turned back to him. Ryou smiled, recognizing the smoldering look of lust in Bakura's eyes. Bakura crawled unto the bed. "I want you, I haven't had you since we left Domino…all those people, no privacy whatsoever."

Ryou turned Bakura's head to look upon his handsome features. "Can't you use that mouth for better things then bitching? You can have me now."

Bakura smirked. "And have you I will, after this you won't even remember what a 'rival in love' is!"

Ryou smirked. "And what, oh great sex fiend, is it that you intend to do to me?"

Bakura cocked his head, thinking about the question. Then suddenly a nasty sneer unfurled on his face. "Oh, you'd like to know, would you?" He crawled closer to Ryou, gently stroking a thigh clothed through a thin fabric. "You'll just have to wait and see, baby." Ryou's breath hitched as his eyes locked on Bakura's form. "Wh-what?" He gulped out, wondering what the hell Bakura was planning for him. Whatever it was, he was sure it'd be good.

Bakura smirked, knowing he had Ryou's full attention now. He'd been aching to try this out for awhile now. He still vividly remembered how Ryou had been so totally aroused and at his mercy that one time after Kaiba's cameo at Ryou's home. The mere thought of the way Ryou had acted and looked made Bakura want to tease and seduce Ryou until the boy didn't know left from right anymore.

"I'm going to seduce you." He whispered in Ryou's ear, softly, the tone dripping sexual innuendo and a deep going love. Ryou shivered again.

"Please do." The reply was soft and full of longing.

Bakura smirked and leant down, gently brushing his lips over Ryou's. One hand found its way into Ryou's hair, massaging his scalp gently. The other slipped down, just barely stroking the area where Ryou's hips began.

Bakura crashed down on Ryou, panting heavily. Ryou's arms snaked around him as he pressed him closer.

"I ought to get of you, or out of you, for that matter." Bakura said after awhile.

"Neeh, I can take your weight. I happen to feel just fine like this."

"With my dick in your ass?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"Mh, why not? You'd have a hard time controlling your urges if I didn't like that." Ryou jested and pulled Bakura a little closer still.

Bakura chuckled. "Fuck this. I'm going to sleep."

"Mh, a nap would be nice." After that no more words were spoken as both fell asleep, Bakura still inside of Ryou.

**I hope that it was alright. It was another 'make ends meet' chapter. Still, it came out well I think.**

**Please R&R.**


	29. 28, possession

**Hold on to your seat belts people, the next few chapters are going to stir up a lot. You have been warned 0**

**happy reading!**

The shadowy landscape surrounding him was plain, boring and to those faint of heart probably frightening with its endless fields of an indistinguishable color and skies of swirling red. He personally wouldn't know. He wasn't faint of heart, he _fed_ of the faint of heart.

Yet, he was nervous. He did not fear shadows, they were his friends. Shadows concealed and covered him like the body of a lover. Touching without smothering, a soft flowing blanket of black velvet. He could see through it, but his prey could not. He loved those shadows, they were his lover, his pet and his property.

But these shadows…these were different. He could not see through them, these shadows did not bring the safety he was accustomed to. The green and purplish shadows were more like a mist, blocking his vision and reaching out with tendrils that reminded him of a snake ready to attack. They made him feel vulnerable.

But that was the right way to feel in front of his lord. He must be strong, the lord could be here any moment. He would bring good tidings. He was proud of himself and so would his lord be.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when one of the tendrils of the strange impenetrable darkness swept up higher then the rest, higher then himself. He could only watch in awe, in religious gratitude, as the form of his lord began to take shape.

He quickly got down to his knees and bent his head. "Greetings, my lord." He said softly.

"Rise up, son of Laighle. Tell me about your progress." His lord demanded.

"Yes, I will, thank you, my lord." He hastily thanked his lord as he rose to his feet. "I have very good news. My entrance into the mountain was beyond easy, I do not believe I am being suspected."

"That is very good work indeed. Keep up the good work." He beamed, feeling very warm inside at having been praised by his superior."

His lord bent over until his gentle, two-colored, eyes stared straight into his. "I am very proud of you. Now, tell me, have you made any contacts yet?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes, my lord. I have!"

"Well then, tell me. Do not keep me waiting for I have pressing matters to busy myself with." The tone of his lord became sharper and he winced. "Yes! Off course. While waiting to board one of their petty boats that brings them to the mountain, I was incredibly lucky, my lord!" He straightened himself. "I saw the vampires Bakura and Marik boarding, the gods were on my side. Already I have managed to have contact with them!"

"Mmh, Morgan and Ishtar, you say? I see, how very interesting. It seems you have caught a big fish. They are very close to the woman Kujaku."

He nodded eagerly, glad at the positive response. "My lord, there is more. Along with them, there were two humans! They were named Anzu Mazaki and Ryou Eiri."

"Yes, off course. Morgan would not leave his fragile lover unguarded." He looked down at his spy. "This opens more opportunities. You, who is my eyes and my ears. You must not endanger yourself."

"I will do anything that you require of me, my lord."

His lord chuckled, the musical sound music to his ears. He made him happy! He made his lord proud of him. His lord spoke again. "You must wait a little longer and infiltrate their little group. Once you have, you must use the boy, and if needed the girl, as your messenger."

"My lord! Why would he do such a thing, such a blasphemous creature!?"

His lord chuckled again. "Oh, of his free will he will not cooperate, I'm sure."

He winced. Did his lord truly require of him to use the weak body and weak mind of a pitiful human to spy for him? In order to hide away cowardly and save his own skin? "My lord, I…"

He was studied intensely by the creepy eyes which each bore a separate color. "I see, you do not wish to use the boy. You wish to be a hero and do it all yourself, is it not so?"

"My lord, yes. Why must I make use of such vermin?"

"Because even vermin has its value. You will be a hero, in battle. When the war starts, you shall be the first to ride out and face our enemy."

His mouth began to water at the mental imagery his lord presented to him. Yes! He would be a hero, he would kill them all, the ones who he needed to sweet-talk now! "I shall do it, my lord."

The other smiled again. "Good, you do not disappoint me. Go with my blessings and be careful. Even if you use the boy you are still vulnerable. Take your time, there is no rush. We need more then just a few documents. Influence the human carefully, his lover and friends must not notice. Make sure that he is completely obedient when you tell him to be and always remember that he must not, ever, have any conscious recollection of his actions."

"You can count on me, my lord."

"And so I will. Keep me informed, now go!"

The eerie, surreal world around them began to blur and then blackened. His lord vanished from sight and he allowed his soul to gently float back into his body.

Ryou swallowed the last bit of his cornflakes. "What's the time?"

Bakura glanced at his wristwatch, all the while feeling like a failed Robin Hood in his green and grey guardian outfit. "Half past seven. Almost time to go." He made a face. "I hate this job."

"Be glad you got assigned the night shift." Ryou shrugged it off. "I'd love to join you, but that's going to be a tad difficult."

Bakura smirked. "No, but at the very least you're close. I can still spy on you working in the garden."

Ryou gaped at Bakura. "What!? You come with that now?"

"Well, I only found out yesterday when I happened to glance over the graveyard, but honestly, we're assigned to places where we have a good overview. It's only logical I'd catch sight of you somehow."

Ryou chuckled. "Can't I pass by during break?"

"Sure, why would you even ask?"

"Because I can't spot you if you're up there. As ridiculous as your outfit might be it does work, besides, remember my eyes can't see anything in pitch black."

"That's what its designed to do, babe, the outfit, not your eyes. But sure, pass by during break, I don't mind, the opposite actually. I'll give a shout." Bakura said relaxed and stretched out. "Well, time to go."

Ryou nodded and stood up as well. "I should go get my stuff too." When Bakura and Marik had gone to Evelyn for their jobs upon their arrival Ryou had wondered if there was something to do for him as well.

Upon voicing his question to Evelyn she'd nodded. "Off course there is. You're a guest here and not required to work unless you stay a year or longer though."

Still Ryou wanted a job, preferably with the same time schedule as Bakura. The woman had given him an appreciative look at his enthusiasm and some swift typing on her computer had ensued. "Are you afraid of graveyards?" She'd asked him and, surprised, he'd shaken his head in the negative.

"Well then, how would you like gardening in the graveyard." Ryou loved too, he liked graveyards and the calm they brought. As long as he'd lived he'd never understood the insane fear people had for graveyards.

And so it was done. Bakura worked guarding the mountain and Ryou worked guarding the graves. He'd come to like his job a lot. The others working at the grave sight all were very kind to him and he'd befriended some of them. He remembered how he'd been eyed curiously when he first arrived. A friendly man had come over and introduced them all, but didn't neglect telling him in no uncertain terms that being human did not mean doing less work.

Ryou had told the man in no uncertain terms that if he was lazy he wouldn't have applied to any job at all and that he did not wish to be treated any different. Said retaliation immediately gained him some respect. Especially when he made true on his promise.

While thinking all of this over again and smiling at the memories he wanted to walk inside his room to get his tools needed for gardening when a familiar voice called out to him. He turned back from the door and came face to face with Malik. "Hey Ryou, I saw you pass by, how's it going?"

Ryou faked a smile. "I'm fine, but I need to go. I have work today."

"Ah yes, I understand, I have to go as well, but, I wanted to ask you a question actually." Malik said, sounding a bit apologetic and giving Ryou a dejected look.

Ryou sighed. "Alright, but make it quick, I'm in sort of a hurry."

Malik smiled and stepped closer and suddenly Ryou felt uncomfortable. There was something in the depth of Malik's eyes and the way his smile seemed a little to delightful for it to be normal. "Malik?"

"Too late." A soft whisper and a moment later a sharp pain ran like an electric shock through his body and he blacked out.

Ryou groaned, moving his head around gently. God, what a headache. He felt as though someone was thoroughly hammering on his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to find himself in an unfamiliar room, tied to the bedpost with his arms against his back.

Suddenly feeling fear wash over him he dared lifting his painful head and glance around. His heart nearly stopped when he saw a familiar form in the corner of the room. "You!" He gasped. "Malik! What are you doing?" He could've made a good guess but immediately accusing seemed like a very bad idea at the moment. He futilely struggled against his bonds. "Let me go!" He hardly noticed his voice rising to a panicked pitch as she shrieked the words to the other one.

The man chuckled and stepped out of his beloved shadows. "Come now, vermin, don't play coy with me."

Ryou groaned softly at the word 'vermin'. Only a vampaneze would call a human that. studied the man. He'd tried gaining their trust over the cause of two weeks and had failed. Instead he'd opted to behave like the dejected, clingy person who wouldn't leave them alone. Yet Ryou had never thought… Suddenly all the pieces clicked into place. Ryou closed his eyes, feeling his gut wrench in fear, was this the end? "I'm not vermin." He muttered out softly, his eyes never leaving his kidnapper.

"Humans, a fucking pest, spread like vermin!"

"…What do you want from me?" Ryou felt his fear intensifying, fearing the answer. Questions ran through his head as he felt paralyzed with fear. He tugged at his bonds again, but winced as the rope chafed against the skin of his wrists. He forced himself not to shiver as he gazed into the face of the man who was going to kill him soon.

A stab ran through his heart at the thought of Bakura. What would he think when he was found dead…or missing? Malik's answer brought him back to his current situation. "Don't worry, pest. You won't die here."

The man stalked up to him and Ryou squeaked in fear. Frantically he tugged at his bonds again, he kicked his bound legs outward, trying to fend Malik off. "Stop it! What do you want from me."

He could feel his entire body slumping in fear, reduced to a shivering nothing as the other towered above him. The fear of death was so close Ryou could almost smell it, but Malik had said he wouldn't kill him (yet).

"Heh, what useless resistance." Malik smirked smugly. "I don't want you dead, I just want you to run a few errands for me."

"Wh-what?" Ryou stuttered, feeling panic grow. Errands?

"Yes, a few secret documents here and there, some secret information. All will do, as long as the etiquette 'secret' is attached to it."

Despite his fear Ryou felt anger flare up, a disgust for this creature out for the demise of anything remotely different from himself. He snickered and let his head hang. "Curious isn't it. You despise humans so yet you're so alike 'They're not like me, so they must be the wrongdoers.' That's a human trade if I've ever heard one." Ryou dared saying. A moment later he let out a scream as white-hot agony tore through his head. He moaned and slumped in his binds.

"Don't you play smart with me, vermin. Despise me to your rotten hearts content, it matters not!" Malik stepped closer and Ryou shook with fear uncontrollably. He was beginning to get the idea. _Errands, it matters not_…Malik wanted a slave to spy for him. "FUCK YOU. I'd rather die then let you use my body for your own corrupted means!" Ryou screamed at him. He was surprised at his own guts but he didn't stop. Trying to let his anger play on the forefront so the fear would vanish. It seemed like a lost attempt. He'd never been this scared, not even the night he'd met Bakura and had to face first Otogi and then Bakura. Things happened in a strange stupor then, a daze almost. But this time he was fully aware of his surroundings and, more importantly, his fate. He forced back tears as he realized the hopelessness of the situation.

Malik cackled. "That's what they all say and they never make true on it. Nonetheless you won't get the chance to kill yourself. Now, I must hurry, I wouldn't want you to be _late_ for work after all. Automatically Ryou glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock, he ought to start work right now. "They'll know…they'll notice. Stop this madness." He feebly tried. "Run, by the time they find me you'll be long gone."

Malik laughed hysterically. "Don't push your luck, kid." He stepped closer menacingly. "Now, since I am indeed running short on time."

Ryou screamed and fought, he fought with all his might. But the mind invading his was just to strong. Just like Bakura would overpower him when they playfully fought a mental battle he was by far outmatched. Malik's influence poured into his consciousness in toxic waves of sheer pain.

He gasped for breath and squirmed. **_Give in, you cannot resist. You belong to me, you will obey me._**

_I WILL NOT!_

Malik chuckled to himself, they boy was going to make this difficult. Very well then, he'd play hard too. With a mad grin of delight he forced his way into Ryou's mind. The boy wanted to scream out at the double pain of his headache and the splitting feel of this man roughly invading his mind. But he found himself not moving an inch, instead slumping into his binds. He felt a sense of defeat overcome him as he realized he'd already lost. He could only mentally scream and kick now, but it was futile.

He felt his mind opening up to this volatile stranger and so did Malik. The lecherous grin on his face grew as he towered above the whimpering Ryou. He invaded the boy's mind, searching for anything of use. He needed this boy to submit to him fully. It was not enough to gain control of his mind for every time when he was finished with the boy he'd need to retract his influence and start all over again the next time. Besides, if the rat was too spy for him he needed some semblance of consciousness, a puppet that did nothing but breathe unless he told him to do something was far to dangerous and useless.

So instead he opted to force Ryou to bend to his will once and for all and leave a suggestion for him to fall under his control whenever he requested it. A difficult task, which could only be achieved by breaking the victim's will to resist. He cackled loudly when he hit the boy's first insecurity. Fear of being left alone, of being inadequate, how perfect, how fitting!

_**You are inadequate, vermin. A low life, not worthy of living. Lucky to have some value to us, the stronger ones.**_

Ryou whimpered and wanted to shake his head but his body was still in control of Malik.

_No…_

_**Yes, and oh, what do we have here? Afraid of failing your dear lover, are we? Well, what makes you think you could fail him, you already failed everyone…you are a failure.**_

_No…_

_**Yes…He does not want you. He just uses you.**_

_No…_

Malik smirked and stepped up the game a little. This gem would do the trick, he was sure. Focusing on his victim's mind again he made Ryou's worst fears come true.

Ryou's eyes fluttered open gently and he sat up. The world was so…grey around him. He was in a void of nothing, just barely solid enough to feel something of a floor beneath him. He shivered, he felt so cold…so very cold. He hit his arms around himself, blushing when he suddenly realized he was naked.

He hesitantly looked around, but his eyes only met a depressing greyness. How did he get here? What was going on? He struggled to his feet, raising one hand to his head, trying to figure out what was going on here. Malik must've done this…Malik…yes…but why? Where was he? "Hello?" He called out hesitantly. "Is there anybody here?"

He barely uttered the words or something changed. Like a wind coming out of nowhere voices began to whisper. Not to him, but amongst themselves, it seemed. Ryou strained his hearing, trying to make out what was being said but it was to elusive and vague. And yet, as he listened, quietly, not daring to call out again, familiar phrases began to take shape. Vicious words from his childhood.

"He's strange."

"Did you hear his mother kicked the bucket?"

"Yeah, its probably a mess there."

"Did you see his hair, and that unnatural pale skin? He looks like a little demon."

"Yeah, or a terminally ill person."

"I won't ask, what if it's contagious?"

"We should keep our children away from him."

Ryou groaned. "No…that's not true." He pressed his hands to his ears. "Bakura! Marik! Mai! Anyone?"

The voices began to fade slowly and Ryou took a relieved breath. "I'm not a demon…and I'm not sick." He cheered to soon though. The voices barely echoed out into the silence when a new set of words reached his ears. Each word more poisonous then the last.

"FREAK! You're a freak. No normal person would have hair like that."

"He can't do anything right!"

"He's stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Ha, can't you even defend yourself!"

"NO!" Ryou screamed. "Stop it! That's long ago!" He began to shake as the voices continued to attack and belittle him. He curled up. "Make it stop! Make it…ugh." He wheezed for breath when he was kicked in the side without warning.

He crumpled and suddenly realized the greyness was gone. He was on a children's playground. Above him there were three persons, children still. The one kicking him sneered at him. "Wimp! Loser! Freak!"

The second one pulled him up. "Get lost, freak show!"

"You're worth nothing." The last one sneered. Ryou suddenly realized he was just a child himself, an 11 year old boy, timid, shy and a perfect victim.

"Mommy." He whispered softly.

"Ha! He's calling for his mummy, let's go, he's so stupid I can't even look at him." Without warning the scene blurred and the greyness came back. "I'm not proud of you!" Ryou cried out violently. "Mom! Mom! Don't say that!"

"Why was I cursed with such a son? Have I raised you and fed you for 11 years for nothing then? You truly are a failure."

Sobs racked Ryou's frame as he lifted a tear stained face to face his mother hunched beside him out of nowhere. There was a hard expression on her face. "Mommy?"

"_Mommy!?_ How dare you! I'm ashamed of you…you are no longer my son."

"No please! Don't." He sobbed, feeling despair rising. Why? Why was this happening to him. He yelped when his mother, crouching next to him, pushed him aside. She stood up, deaf to his pleas and walked away. Suddenly another silhouette ran from out of the darkness.

Ryou groaned. "NO…please, Amane…not you too."

"LOSER! What kind of big brother are you! You didn't even save me and mommy!" Her childish voice echoed through the silence full of blame. Ryou groaned, forgotten about why or who had brought him here. Focussed on nothing but the intense feelings of grief and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough. We're dead and its your fault." His mothers voice was cold, colder then he had ever heard.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and fell to his knees, a feeble attempt to lunge after them.

"Look at you, naked, degenerated…worthless. You should've died, not us!" With that both vanished into the darkness, not listening to Ryou's desperate pleas. "NO, please! I'll try harder, I'll do my best!"

But it was futile. His voice echoed out into the silence and only his sobs echoed back to him. He felt lost and dejected. He sank down deeper onto the ground, feeling the cold creep into his body but he couldn't much care. The pain inside was much more painful, flaming with a vengeance and every second the venomous words were heard again. He let his head hang and cried.

"See now, Ryou? They don't want you. They think you're useless." Ryou's head jerked up at the friendly, mildly sympathetic voice. Ryou blinked his eyes to dry them and sniffled pathetically.

The man smiled at him. A warm smile. He lunged out at the man, drawn to the comfort this man offered. "Why? Why?!"

"Jealously...they need to be punished, don't you think so?"

"...Wh-what?" Ryou whispered. Punishing?

"Yes, come with me and I'll help you." The man stood up and extended his hand towards Ryou. Hesitantly Ryou lifted his arm to grab the offered hand. Comfort, it was so nice. Someone to say he wasn't worthless, to hide him from the truth.

_Don't do it!_

Ryou jerked at the whisper in his ear. Suddenly something of recognition flickered in Ryou's eyes. He let his arm fall and crawled backwards, away from this man. "No...it's wrong."

"It is not...they all hate you. Come now, and we will punish them together." He smiled deceptively sweet at Ryou.

"It's not going to be that easy...Malik."

All signs of pretense fell of Malik's face. His smiling face immediately turned into a twisted mask of hate and disgust for the creature whimpering at his feet and staring up at him with fear evident in his eyes. Ryou screamed and tried to scramble away as Malik's mouth curled up into a venomous leer. "Run all you want...there's nowhere to hide."

Ryou cried out and struggled on. He tried to get to his feet but an invisible force seemed to pull him down and he had no choice but to crawl on pitifully. Behind him Malik's laugh echoed in his ears, mocking him. He struggled harder, inching forward in the most degenerative movement possible.

All of a sudden the darkness surrounding them swirled up as another person took shape to plague Ryou. Ryou stared shaking at the boots, not daring too look up at his antagonist. He watched, seeing it almost in slow motion, as the left foot rose, swung backwards, forwards and hit him. Pain exploded in his side as the force of the impact caused him to sail through the air and land sprawled out. "You're a weakling. You fight like fucking crap. Useless, defenseless little prick." Ryou didn't have the strength to cry out anymore. He stopped moving, silently praying for some form of redemption.

Malik left him in his misery, watching from the sideline and letting the boy forget about him. If not he would cling on to the hope that this was an illusion.

The boy curled up into a fetal position as Marik continued to belittle him. He rocked back and forwards, sobbing softly.

"Aah, is the little baby crying? And that wants to become a vampire. You're a disgrace to our race. Nothing but a trouble maker." Mai's high pitched voice made Ryou loose it even more.

"Oh really, just shut up. You really are a loser aren't you!?" Ryou groaned, drawing further into his fetal position. "Anzu...why?" He whispered. "I let you stay...in my house."

"Oh please, like that meant anything." She sneered and Mai and Marik's voices joined in a choir of menacingly laughing voices.

Ryou was vaguely aware that they were around him now, belittling him. He began to believe them, felt his reality slowly slipping away. Only one person left, he'd help...he had too. _Bakura, Bakura, Bakura_ He chanted in his mind, clinging on to the last shred of hope there was to find.

"What are you chanting my name for, loser? You're defiling it." Ryou screamed. He never screamed like this. He went insane, lunging upwards for Bakura. "NO, IT'S NOT TRUE, YOU LOVE ME...SAY YOU LOVE ME!"

Bakura laughed at him. Not a sweet gentle laugh but a menacing one. He easily caught Ryou who lunged at him and gave him a scathing look as Ryou withered in pain as Bakura nearly broke his wrist by squeezing too hard. "Loving you? I've never loved you. You don't really think I could ever fall in love with such a pathetic creature?" Another menacing laugh that tore through Ryou's last mental defenses. He slumped and cried all over again. "Fuck, you did. You're pathetic. The only reason you're here is because you're a good slut for me. But I've grown weary of you, even in sex you can't hold your own, you little bitch. Soon I'll wipe your pitiful memory and ditch you back in fucking Domino."

The world went numb. He didn't register anything anymore. There was nothing, nobody. Just him and his despair. Just his rejected self. The deep, dark grey world surrounding him seemed to darken, draw him in. As if he was slowly, gently, being sucked into a black hole. He closed his eyes and let it happen. The darkness was so inviting, wrapping him in its warm and secure embrace. No worries, no painful emotions, just an emptiness of mind.

He slowly floated down, loosing more and more of himself. No longer possessing the strength of will to fight it when a foreign mind began to fill him up, taking him over. The pain was too much too bear to think so he just let it happen. He exchanged his body and his will for nothing, which was what he needed. Ryou lost.

Malik's smirk nearly split his head in two as he invaded Ryou's mind, feeling the little rat no longer putting up a fight. Even he had to admit, the frilly boy hadn't allowed himself to fall victim to despair easily. He had fought hard. _Just like vermin, hard to exterminate._ Malik thought.

His grin intensified as he realized and savoured again that he had broken the little bitch. That the rat was his now. Oh yes, the lord would be pleased, very pleased. But he would not tell him yet. He would wait until the pest stole the first documents for him which he would deliver to his lord. He already imagined how proud the lord would be, he would become so important to the lord.

Malik snapped himself from his daydreaming. The vermin was lying in a motionless heap on the floor, with tears running down his face and red wrists from struggling against his bindings. Fortunately they didn't look too bad, he didn't need any suspicion to be raised.

He crouched next to his slave and cut his bonds with a small pocket knife and cut the ropes binding the unconscious Ryou. He reviewed his progress so far. It had been so easy as of yet. The false documents that had given him entrance into the mountain had been provided for him and as far as he knew he hadn't made any slip-ups in regards to his true persona.

After becoming more acquainted with the small group Morgan surrounded himself with he'd come to the conclusion he'd indeed use the boy, just to pick on that annoyingly strong Morgan. Many a brave warrior of his kind had met their doom on his hands. Oh yes, this time he'd show him what such a loss could mean. He would loose his precious lover forever!

He looked around. The room they were in was being shielded from outside influences. If someone stuck their nose where it didn't belong he'd know and the energy required to sway the rat wouldn't leak out either. He had thought it would be most difficult to lure Ryou in but sheer luck caused him to find the boy alone and unguarded.

Now came the last part for today. He needed to get the boy back to his room to have him wake up there. No-one was to see him though. He cautiously opened the door, looking left and right but finding no-one in the near vicinity. He walked back and hoisted the still unconscious human on his shoulder.

He quietly closed the door behind him again and quietly walked through the hallways. He passed no-one yet. His senses were completely alert and just when he was about to round the last corner that would take him too the vermin's room he heard footsteps. He cursed under his breath and ditched Ryou a corner back quickly.

He approached the corner again and peeked around it. On the other side a man was approaching. Malik coiled his muscles, ready to strike but the man turned the other way, into another deserted hallway. Malik relaxed slowly. For safety he checked the hall way but the man had already vanished. He got back to the pest and lifted him up again until he reached the right door.

Without putting him down again Malik rummaged through the boy's pockets, in search of the key, which he found easily. Finally he managed to open the door.

He flung him on the bed and placed the keys next to him. So far so good. Now for the very last step. He hid in the walk-in closet and left the door opened just a little, a little test was in order. He pushed his victims mind lightly until Ryou started to wake up.

Ryou groaned softly. Why the hell was he on his bed fully dressed and alone. He rubbed his face with his hand and focused on the clock. 9 PM!! He was horribly late! Suddenly full of adrenaline he bounded of the bed to get his clothes, he must've fallen asleep on his bed.

He suddenly noticed his hands shaking. A somewhat gloomy expression fell over his face as his mood darkened. He dropped his hands from where he wanted to grasp his gardeners outfit. What was wrong all of a sudden? It wasn't like something too bad had happened to him. He bit his lip lightly and decided he just felt humiliated for falling asleep while he should've been working. Well, he did work hard and it would be his first time to be late so he supposed his co-workers would forgive him his tardiness.

Still it was strange and foreign for him to feel like this. He hadn't felt like this since he and Bakura became lovers. His hands stroked past Bakura's favorite T-shirt. A blood red one of a soft and comfortable fabric. Ryou loved it when Bakura wore it, he just looked so good in red. Usually seeing this T-shirt made him smile but today sadness seemed to explode within him, he just couldn't define why.

He shook his head and pushed the feelings out of his mind. He was just being silly. With more determination then seemed necessary for such a trivial task he got his gardeners suit and donned it.

Malik smirked from inside the closet. The boy was now wearing his working attire, good, that saved time for later. He should keep the time that the boy was late to a minimum. It was time to see how obedient Ryou truly was to him.

_**Ryou, obey me now.**_

There was not even the slightest hint of rebellion. Without question Ryou surrendered his will to the other. His body stiffened, then relaxed as he pulled himself in an upright position with his arms hanging limply by his side.

"Good, Ryou...now, will you do anything that I require of you?"

"Yes."

"Very good, my slave. Now, do this for me. Once I leave this room, you will awaken and return to your normal self. You will not remember me but whenever I call upon you, you will obey me without question. Do you understand this, slave?"

"Yes."

**Well, that was something different to write. I've been wanting to write this chapter and the ones following for a long while now. I got it all plotted out in this evil head of mine. Poor Ryou got it tough, doesn't he?**

**The whole 'breaking Ryou's will' sequence was inspired partially by the battle city sequence where Marik tries to break Mai during their duel and eventually locks her up in the shadowrealm alone, with her friends ignoring/not seeing her. Also it was partially inspired by (guess who) Sglily's story 'rings that bind' The part where darkness is smothering Ryou's mind and his fears represent themselves in the form of Bakura's past self.**

**I hope it came out well and that I didn't horribly overdo it. Please Review!**


	30. 29, panic

**I am immensely sorry for the long wait, people. However, real life got in the way. Is still getting in the way in fact. I'm in the last few months of school so life is hectic like never before. Also I am suffering from minor writer's block (I blame stress)**

**Don't worry though, I will finish this story and updates will keep coming. It just might take a little longer these days. Meaning, sometimes once every three weeks instead of two.**

**Happy (belated) reading (well, as far as possible with poor Ryou being in the situation he is)**

Exhausted Ryou fell down to his bed. He took a deep breath in and let it out as slowly as he possibly could, trying to regain his calm a little. Work had been horror for the first time since he got it. The moment he arrived he'd immediately been pestered with questions.

Why was he late? Had he overslept? Was he ill? Would he make sure it wouldn't happen again?

He rubbed his eyes and sighed annoyed. What kind of questions were those? Of course he'd overslept, what else should've happened? No, off course he wasn't ill, would he have showed up then? And the dumbest question of all...would he make sure it wouldn't happen again. If there was criticism about his ways, he wanted it to be said to him directly, it couldn't be THAT much of a trouble.

His mood spoiled even further then it had already been he had grabbed a shovel and gone to work. He'd angrily grabbed the bright lamps that were there especially for him and gone to work a few meter away from the rest, not in the mood for more of their prying. Strangely enough, the moment he moved away from them, sadness overcame him and he felt like crying like a baby. With an effort he had managed to stop himself and after awhile the feeling faded.

Now finally, the torturous day had come to an end. With a muttered apology about his behavior he had fled and gone home. He longed for some peace and quiet. He glanced at the clock. Bakura would probably enter their room any minute now, but Bakura would understand he was having a bad day. Bakura wouldn't pester him with unnecessary questions.

Suddenly annoyed with himself he slapped himself with the palm of his hand. What was he thinking? He was acting like a...a...like a what actually? A whiner it seemed. He shook his head and made its way to the kitchen. He made some tea, following the custom he'd developed with Bakura to relax and drink tea when they were both home from work ,and in the beginning of their relationship, his school. They would always joke how drinking tea must be innate for Bakura since he was originally British.

While the water heated up he heard the door open. Despite his bad mood he smiled to himself and leaned back in Bakura's arms when they were lovingly wrapped around his waist. "Morning, love."

Ryou sighed and suddenly felt so warm and protected in Bakura's embrace. When Bakura let him go after a fleeting kiss on his cheekbone he suddenly felt like that insecure boy that once crawled on a sleeping Bakura's lap. Was that really only 7 months ago? So much had already happened.

Bakura turned when he felt Ryou's stare on his back. "What is it, darling?"

"Nothing, just thinking a bit." Ryou turned back to the kitchen counter briskly and poured their tea. He seated himself with the mugs of tea and relished in the soothing warmth of it when suddenly Bakura roused him from his trance.

"Why didn't you come this afternoon?"

"Huh? What?" Ryou responded vaguely.

"You said you'd pass by in your break, remember?" Bakura pointed out to him.

Ryou strained his memory to realize what the hell Bakura was talking about. "I have no idea."

"Oh come on Ryou, its not a sin if you've forgotten to pass by. We talked about it this morning at breakfast."

Ryou frowned. This evening...at breakfast? He found it difficult to remember anything of this morning, must've been the rush. "I don't really recall it. But I was late at work, over an hour actually. Maybe that has something to do with it."

Bakura stared at him puzzled. "How the hell do you manage being an hour late when you get up extra early just to have breakfast with me every evening?"

"How should I know?" Ryou suddenly snapped at him. "I somehow fell asleep on the bed alright? I was probably just tired."

"You don't have to be so defensive, I just wan-"

"I'm not being defensive." Ryou snapped again, then sighed and buried his hands in his hair. "I'm just having a bad day, that's all." He attempted a smile that he felt wouldn't light his eyes. "Really."

Bakura stared at him strangely for a moment, but then smiled. "It's ok, happens to everyone. Why don't we just curl up on the couch and watch TV or something...and maybe have some fun later?"

Ryou just gave a tired smile. Lying comatose on a couch watching a flickering screen sounded attractive but for once the thought of having sex with Bakura wasn't attractive. He just felt to drained and exhausted. He really just wanted to crash down on his bed and go to sleep. "We'll see."

Bakura nodded, looking a bit worried, but it seemed to go unnoticed by Ryou. They drank their hot tea in silence. When they both finished Bakura stood up and caressed his cheek. "I need to go down to the village for some blood now, will you come?" He gently sought contact with Ryou's mind but he was rejected. A little thrown off he awaited Ryou's answer.

Some fresh air would do him good, Ryou thought. "I'd love-"

_**Stay**_

"Too, but I'm still so tired, I think I'll just stay here for awhile."

Bakura cocked his head and watched, still worried. Something about Ryou was just horribly off today. Was it really a bad day for him? This morning he'd been fine. He just hoped no-one had said or done something nasty, Ryou could be sensitive to that sort of thing. "Well alright." He waited for a moment. "Ryou, did someone say or do something to you? You're so distracted and tired today."

"...No, I'm fine, really. I just felt bad about coming late at work, it was kind of embarrassing."

Bakura nodded slowly. "Alright...well, you know I'm always here for you. I'll go get my blood now. I'll be back in half an hour or so." With another caress to his cheek Bakura turned and walked out the door. The door was closed gently behind him and Ryou was lost again.

_**I have a mission for you, my slave.**_

Ryou serenely awaited the orders, barely conscious of his surroundings. Barely there at all. Like he'd been put on auto-pilot.

_**Walk towards the council room, when you meet someone who asks you anything, answer them normally. When asked where you're going, make up an excuse.**_

Ryou started moving. He carefully locked the door to his room and stuffed the key in his pocket. Then he turned right, towards the main hall. It was full of people, but no-one he knew well enough for them to start a chat with. He managed without trouble. He turned another right, now standing at the beginning of the hall where most things were classified and where entrance was only given to authorized people (_like Mai)_.

He halted in front of the main council room _(he was trialled here once)_

**_Good, my slave. Now, on your left side you will see a locked door_**.

Ryou looked, and saw it.

_**Take the pin I gave you this evening and pick the lock. Make sure that no-one sees you. When you get in, search for documents that depict the blueprints of the mountain.**_

Picking the lock was _(surprisingly)_ easy and there was no-one around to catch him. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him so no-one would get suspicious and serenely looked for the documents asked for. He spotted a sign saying 'blueprints' and walked towards it.

With a blank expression on his face he reached up and took hold of a map. Upon opening he saw it held blueprints about the mountain._ I have the prints_. He informed his master.

_**Good...now, bring them to room S634. Leave no trace, and hurry.**_

He did as he was bidden. He slipped out of the door again, closing and locking it after making sure there was no-one around. Then he walked towards the room he was told to go to. He stood still in front of it.

_**Enter, the door is unlocked, leave the documents beneath the covers of the bed.**_

Serenely Ryou stepped in and slipped the documents beneath the covers, then straightened himself, awaiting further orders.

_**Now, return to your own room and lay down on the couch. You will wake up and not remember anything of this little outing, slave.**_

He did as he was told.

Ryou was lazily watching TV when Bakura came back in. "Hi."

"Hey, feeling a bit better, love?" Bakura asked him.

"Meh, tired."

"Well, you know the way to the bed, you look like you could use a good day's sleep."

"I guess..."

"Want some help falling asleep? Or a massage or something?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Bakura quieted as Ryou's answers remained short and became more and more annoyed. "Ok then." He leaned in closer and turned Ryou's face, leaning in for a kiss that Ryou only seemed to answer out of obligation. It made him feel sad but he suppressed it. Again he pushed against Ryou's mind.

Ryou growled. "Would you knock that off. I'd like some privacy please!"

Bakura nodded. "Off course, I'm sorry." Ryou never rejected him like that, usually he was embraced and pulled into the others mind with enthusiasm.

He was just having a bad day, Bakura told himself. Nothing to worry about. "Sleep well, Ryou." He rubbed his nose against Ryou. "I love you, very much so." He whispered, feeling the need to say these words right now.

Ryou smiled. "I love you too." Bakura watched him go to the bedroom. He contemplated if he should follow Ryou but he decided against it. Ryou seemed to be needing his space and besides, the morning was still young. He settled for watching a movie he'd taped this evening and tried to keep his attention with it..

Ryou sighed as he continued shoveling the grave he was working on. He took a casual glance on the list next to him. Daisies and white roses? Well that was a strange combination if he'd ever heard one, especially for a grave. What kind of idiot would want that on their grave? One of his colleagues, Soshu, caught sight of his raised eyebrows. "What's the matter, Ryou?"

"Stupid combination of flowers, daisy's and white roses."

Susho laughed good-natured. "You've had stranger combinations, I'm sure. Why would you care anyway? Maybe the girl liked daisy's and roses."

Ryou just shrugged and went back to work. Soshu shrugged his shoulders and went back to work. Ryou had seemed like such a good kid when he'd met him, but then suddenly he'd gotten moody and cynical. Was Ryou really just an annoying teen or was he just so prejudiced?

Ryou sighed when finally, _finally,_ the clock said it was 5 o'clock and they could stop. Honest to god he couldn't remember what he'd found so immensely enjoyable about this job anymore. The people here were all so stupid and he'd just love to rip all the flowers out of their beds and stamp on them for good measure.

"Hey, Ryou! Are you coming along for a drink?" Yozo, another colleague called out to him. He shook his head and left without a word. He slowly walked the stairs to his room. He felt so empty lately. Everything seemed to have lost its fun and nobody seemed pleasant to be around anymore. Especially Bakura, who just wouldn't stop bugging him if he was alright. He leaned against the walls surrounding the stairs and slid down, burying his hands in his face. Tears were quietly leaking through. What the hell was the matter with him lately?

Suddenly Ryou's eyes flew open. Disoriented he took in his surroundings. He relaxed when he realized he was in the safety of his room, lying on bed. He tried to get up but found himself to tired to even try. Lethargic he let himself fall back and stared blindly at the ceiling. Hadn't he been at a stairs instead of his room?

The thought drifted away as if it was an unimportant little thing and he sighed and closed his eyes. He was so tired lately, he just wanted people to leave him alone but no-one wouldn't. They were always pestering him with questions and god knows what else.

He heard the door open in the living room, announcing Bakura's presence in the house.

Bakura called out to Ryou. "I'm back." He received something that was probably supposed to be an acknowledgment from the bedroom. Was he lying on his bed again? Bakura frowned, with every passing day he began to worry about Ryou more and more. Without any real cause to it he seemed to become moody, grumpy and exhausted.

One quick glance in the kitchen told Bakura that Ryou hadn't bothered with making tea for the both of them. Not to say that Bakura expected Ryou to be a perfect little housewife who made his dinner, folded his laundry and spread his legs all on demand. Quite the contrary as Bakura was very able to look after himself and their housekeeping was relatively balanced out. But still, it was one more of those little things that Ryou suddenly just didn't bother with anymore. Things that Bakura knew Ryou secretly loved to do.

There was no more tea, laundry was piling up, Bakura's cock felt sadly dejected and his mood was not improved by Ryou's moodiness.

He sighed and started making tea himself. "Ryou, would you like tea too?" He called out.

"I would've made tea if I wanted it." The curt answer was yelled back via the closed doors. Bakura's eyebrows shot up, what was that supposed to mean? He didn't have to be so bitchy about it. And was coming into the living room and saying 'hi' to your lover too much to ask all of a sudden?

Leaving the kettle for what it was he angrily walked towards their room. This had to stop. Ryou had passed the border from 'moody' to just downright 'annoying'. He didn't care how but he'd wring the truth out of Ryou about what was turning him into such a little monster. This had been going on for almost two weeks now.

It had started with Ryou simply being tired and sometimes a little forgetful about things, such as forgetting to pass by during break while having promised it. After that it had steadily gotten worse. Bakura had found Ryou shed silent tears in bed but not a word about the why, he simply pretended it didn't happen. In the night time Ryou became incredibly annoying. Nothing and nobody was good anymore, there was always something to complain about and now he didn't even had the courtesy to face Bakura when he came back from his work.

In the beginning Bakura had deemed it 'a bad day' or 'a bad week' but steadily this was beginning to get out of hand. The way Ryou behaved was so completely out of context for the boy that it began to frighten Bakura. He had thought about reading Ryou's mind but with some self-loathing he'd rejected the idea. He had no right to pry in Ryou's thoughts and emotions if the boy didn't want him. And Ryou hadn't been allowing Bakura in his mind anymore lately either.

He flung the bedroom door open with just a little too much force in his annoyance, causing it to bang against the wall harshly.

Ryou winced visibly on the bed. "Do you want the neighbors to know we're in an argument or something?" He said softly.

"Ryou, this has to end. I want to know what the hell is going on with you and I want to know it now."

Ryou began to shake from his position on the bed, facing the wall. He suddenly felt the unexplainable need to jump up from the bed, fling his arms around Bakura and cry his heart out. He wanted to scream at Bakura. 'I don't know! I feel so horrible. Nothing is fun anymore, nobody likes me anymore. You don't love me anymore. I just want to get away from all of this!!'

"What should there be wrong?" Was all he said, uttered in a placid voice.

Bakura clenched his fists and resisted the urge to snap at Ryou. Instead he walked to their bed and sat down. One hand traveled to settle on Ryou's thigh. No response was forthcoming. He sighed. "Ryou, you've been so moody and sad lately. I want you to be happy, can't you see that? I love you, Ryou!" The words were spoken so fiery that Ryou turned and faced his lover for the first time.

_You don't really think I could ever fall in love with such a pathetic creature?_

He cast his eyes downwards. "Do you?"

"How can you even ask me that! Ryou, off course I do!"

Bakura was stunned to find a sparkle of hope in Ryou's brown eyes that looked so infinitely sad at the moment. Did Ryou doubt his love for him? The thought was unbearable. He lunged forward and pulled the boy into his embrace. "I love you! Don't you ever doubt that."

Ryou stared at him for awhile, then started crying and it seemed he would never stop again.

Bakura sighed and gently closed the door behind him. It had taken him a long while but somehow he'd managed to calm Ryou down. He'd offered to put him asleep but Ryou had declined with a watery smile, saying that it screwed up his normal sleeping pattern. Another excuse to add to the list of excuses Ryou seemed to be forming.

And so Bakura had waited until finally, _finally,_ Ryou had fallen asleep, tear stains still apparent on his cheeks. Bakura had slipped out of bed and glanced at his watch. He realized that it was still only 7 AM, Ryou hadn't even had dinner and nor had he.

But food wasn't that high on his list of priorities. This couldn't go on any longer. Something or someone was horribly plaguing Ryou and no matter how he'd pried at the boy tonight and on other nights the boy hadn't said anything to him, anything at all. It hurt him, it hurt him badly. There had never been a thing he hadn't been able to solve with Ryou. A wave of concern washed over him. It wouldn't be so that Ryou was threatened by someone, would it?

He shook the disturbing thoughts of as he slipped out of the door and walked towards Mai's room. It didn't matter, whatever was going on he couldn't help Ryou with it. And if he couldn't there was only one person he'd go to for help, Mai.

He knocked on the door but received no reply. Figuring she might be asleep or showering he rummaged in his pocket to extract Mai's key. She always gave him a copy, a remnant from their shared past.

But upon inspection of the room he found it empty. He shrugged it off and headed for her office next. He smiled when he saw a bush of blond hair lounging on a sofa. Good old Mai Kujaku, certified counselor and keen on helping anyone who was mentally fighting with themselves. He wondered where he'd be today without her, he wondered if she could help Ryou.

He knocked on the door and a moment later her high voice called out . "Come in!"

He pushed open the door and smiled at her. "Are you expecting company, Mai?"

She sat up from her red, cushy sofa on which she'd been painting her toe nails. "Nope, nothing much going on. So go ahead and spill your guts, boy."

"It's about Ryou." Bakura informed her as he sat down on the sofa, not in the least surprised she knew he hadn't come over to chat. The sofa was only about 20 years old but she had always had a sofa in the same design. He couldn't remember the times he'd been her subject sitting or lying down here.

"What about him, Bakura. I haven't really seen him lately. Only last week, I do recall him not being his sunny self." Mai answered.

Bakura smiled ruefully. "No, he's not his sunny self, that much is for sure. He curses, he neglects small favors, has something to comment about everything and is just generally being a pain in the ass to be around."

"Bad day?"

"More like bad two weeks, and its getting worse by the day. Mai, he's not well! I mean it!"

Mai cocked her head. "What exactly is wrong, any symptoms you can describe?"

Bakura smiled. "I'm not asking you to immediately start counseling him, I just want some advice on how to handle him."

"Tell me anyway." Mai smiled cheerfully and so did Bakura, falling prey to her optimism.

"Well, he's...moody, grumpy. He apparently thinks the entire fucking world is against him. It gets the longer the worse. I mean, today he didn't even came out of his room to say hi when I came back from work." Bakura sighed, feeling sad again at Ryou's unexplainable behavior. "He's becoming forgetful in the terms of forgetting to do the laundry, passing by when he's asked...that sort of thing."

"Don't mind me saying so Bakura, but that all sounds so...not Ryou-like." Mai intervened him, staring at him with big eyes.

"That's why it scares me so fucking much. More so, he's asleep now, took me about two hours to calm him down, he completely broke down, cried in my arms." Bakura looked the other way, feeling pain wrench on his heart again. "And he won't tell me, Mai." He said softly. "He won't tell me a fucking thing, no matter how I try too."

Mail held her breath and let it escape slowly. "Jeez. If I didn't know any better, forgetful, moody, unexplainable sad and all that without apparent reason." She was silent for a moment. "Those are symptoms I'd usually associate with possession."

"Here in the mountain? That's ridiculous!" Bakura answered, perhaps a little to quickly. Could that really...

Mai nodded slowly. "I know...but still. How else am I to explain it? Without seeing him anyway. Honest to god, chances that he's possessed are very small, he's probably just cornered or assaulted by some past memory. I never got the impression that Ryou had a happy childhood."

"You'd think. His mother and sister died in a car crash when he was 10 and his dad is never there. He has practically lived alone since he was 10 years old."

Mai whipped her head around to face him. "You kidding me?"

"No, but I don't think that's the reason for his behavior either. He'd tell me, he did before."

"Jeez, no wonder he's such a shy boy, not to mention so highly independent. For someone his age..now I understand." Mai muttered, then shook her head. "There's a good chance that's where the problem lies for a big part."

"But Mai, such a radical change!" Bakura protested.

"I'm not saying that's the only thing. I'm still partially sticking to my possession theory. He might be cornered by a more volatile personality he inadvertently crossed." A slim hand placed itself over Bakura's hands. "Don't worry, we'll fix him back up, together." She nudged him. "After all, if we could fix you up we can fix anyone up." Bakura smirked faintly and nodded.

Mai got up from the sofa. "Why don't you bring him over to talk to me."

"Right now?"

"Yes, why not? He's your lover but I can't deny that I've grown very fond of him -and I know I'm not the only one- he's very easy to like and I wouldn't want to see him hurt." She smiled. "There's nothing exciting going on anyway, I'll just come with you."

Bakura grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Mai. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura smirked at how she brushed his words away. He was very aware how far Mai would go for his own safety. Together they walked out of the office towards Bakura and Ryou's room.

"Oh wait." Mai suddenly stopped.

Bakura turned. "What is it?"

"I still need to get some stuff from for the council. I might as well grab it now, we're passing it by." Mai said, gesturing to the hallway on her right.

Bakura nodded. "Don't take too long, slowpoke." He teased her.

They walked towards the storage room and Bakura glanced sidewards. "Isn't it a little late to get stuff from there? I was under the impression no-one but Tanaka or Pegasus could enter it past 7 in the morning?"

"That's right, but I hate getting up in the evening and start with work that I could've finished in the morning. I have a key, they won't sue me for it."

Bakura shrugged, he figured Mai would know what she would be doing. He stopped at the end of the hall and Mai walked on. He wasn't allowed in there, not being a part of any council or the likes.

Mai gave him a small wave. "Be back in a second." She watched how he offered a faint smile and glanced back. He really was worried about Ryou. She absentmindedly pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She wondered how Ryou would react to her. She knew from experience that people seemed to immediately associate being counseled with being a madman. Being approached by a counselor was the biggest humiliation ever because it meant that you were loosing control.

Still, Mai could sum up a list of people who were now either extremely annoying or introverted because they were to proud to go to a counselor. Now Ryou, Ryou wasn't the type to let his pride reign over his common sense but still she could imagine Ryou being as stubborn as a donkey. Not saying or letting go of anything. He'd be interesting to treat if it was as bad as Bakura had described. Not to say she only saw him as an object, the boy had grown on her for sure. In the beginning he'd been nothing to her but 'Bakura's lover.' A faceless person you chatted with and were polite too. But trying not to befriend Ryou was like trying to stop gravity. The boy had an appeal that was difficult to ignore.

She stepped inside the door and stood still for a moment. Her eyes were adapted to light and dark perfectly but even she needed to adapt from the change from the lit hallways to the dark room. She frowned though. Usually the room was darker. There were lights in here but they were barely ever used since humans weren't normally allowed to be here and vampires didn't need this much light in here to get around.

She shrugged it off, probably some human had been here accompanied by someone from the council and they'd forgotten to put the lights out.

Without looking she placed her key on the small wooden table next to the door but stiffened when her hand came into contact with cold steel. She turned her head and to her utter surprise looked at the keys lying there.

The door had been locked so the person hadn't likely forgotten their key. 'Hello?" She called out into the silent room. No response. This was officially weird.

She stepped further into the room. Suddenly their was a loud noise behind her as in the other side of the room, separated by huge bookcases, their was an obvious 'bang' of a book falling on the ground, closely followed by the ruffling of footsteps.

Mai wasted no time being shocked and followed the shadow vanishing out of the room with top speed. "HOLD HIM!"

She cried out and spurted out of the room, vaguely happy she was bare footed and not on high heels (thank god for nail polish).

The moment she ran out of the room Bakura passed her by. "RYOU!" He cried out.

She immediately followed him and pursued the trespasser. Had she really heard Bakura cry out 'Ryou'? Impossible!

Yet, there was no mistaking it as they closed in on the running person in front of them. Their were only two persons with long white hair in this mountain to Mai's knowledge. They closed in further and Mai dived forward.

Her hand grabbed wildly in soft fabric and white hair. Ryou cried and tumbled to the ground. Papers in his hands flew in every direction, the words 'confidential' printed on each of them painfully obvious. Bakura skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees next to Ryou. She saw him open and close his mouth, then shake his head in utter disbelief.

"Ryou! How could you!" She yelled at the boy. She forced him to turn around and face her. She was met by empty, emotionless eyes. She could only stare in disbelief. "God, no way...no fucking way." She whispered.

She felt Bakura slither up next to her and vaguely heard him yell to Ryou. She turned and bitch slapped him hard. "Stop yelling you idiot. He's possessed, can't you see."

Bakura immediately quieted. "God...no, what a fool I am...idiot." He groaned and his his face in his hands but Mai yanked them away. "Stop your self pity. Stay with Ryou, try to snap him out of it but don't push it. Whoever did this knows. I...I need too." She fell silent for a moment. It was funny how you only knew exactly what to do when it didn't count. "The mountain...needs to be secured...with who...how."

She suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs, making Bakura wince who was cradling the motionless Ryou and had she not been so out of it she might have noticed the tear of remorse rolling down Bakura's cheek.

A little more relieved after her frustrated yell she closed her eyes and thought of what to do. All of what happened could not have taken more then 2 minutes at the utmost. Whoever was guilty of doing this to Ryou was either running for his life or he had to be very secure of his capabilities to think that they wouldn't find out the culprit. The mountain had to be completely sealed off. No-one should go in or out.

First the head of the guards, then the council. Glad she could think a bit coherently again she ordered Bakura. "Stay here with Ryou, don't touch the documents, don't let anyone touch them unless its someone of the council."

Bakura nodded. "I will...count on me, if you still can." The last was added so softly she barely caught it. She wanted to crouch down and take him in her arms, telling him it wasn't his fault but she couldn't. There were other, more pressing things to do. She ran off, still bare footed, at full speed.

The hallways were deserted and she didn't see anyone, which relieved her a little, she must look ridiculous. Dressed in an open white lab coat with only a mini skirt and a too short and too tight T-shirt. Barefooted and with her hair wild running at top speed through the halls.

She reached the gates, turning to the guards there. "Command by the council, close the gates, no-one goes in or out except me when I return in a few." She barked at the poor vampires. The youngest, who she'd deemed worthy just a few months ago looked scared and became white in the face. The other, an older guy who physically looked in his fifties, nodded curtly and swiftly got his partner into gear as well.

She ran on, trying not to wince when branches, sticks and other hard material pestered her feet. She reached the house of the head of the guards and pounced on the door violently. "Open up! Now!"

Almost two seconds later the door was opened. "Miss Kujaku, what are you-"

"Doesn't matter. I want this entire piece of rock sealed off hermetically. No-one goes in or out, I don't care if it's Pegasus himself. You'll get further orders later. Do you understand me?"

The poor man took a step back at Mai's ferociousness. "Y-yes Miss. I mean, yes, understood." He nodded and looked up to the skies. Satisfied when she felt the message being spread mentally accordingly she ran back to the castle.

"Coming through!" She yelled at the two guards of the main entrance. The younger nodded and opened the door slightly for her and she raced back in, heading straight for Tanaka's room, still running at top speed.

This time she did pass by a few vampires who all stared after her as though she'd gone mad. Upon reaching Tanaka's room she pounced on the door wildly. "TANAKA! TANAKA!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, which was something most people would avoid hearing at all costs."

"What! Damnit, whose making a ruckus!" She heard him yell back before he angrily threw the door open. "Good God, Mai, have you gone insane?"

"There's a mole in the mountain. He has used Ryou, I mean, one of the humans present. He has taken control of this boy and let him do his dirty job." Mai ranted out.

"Hey! Mai, slow down. How do you know this?"

She stamped her bare feet on the ground impatiently. "I needed to be in the storage room to get a few documents -yes, out of line, I know- and caught the boy there stealing documents."

"WHAT! The mountain must be sealed of!!."

"Don't worry, I already took care of it. Nobody goes in or out." Mai panted out.

Tanaka nodded. "The council must immediately be summoned, I'll take care of it. Meet me in the main room in half an hour. I want you to take care of the targeted boy first. Place him somewhere secure where he can't do more harm. Is there someone to take care of him?

Mai tried to think...think damnit. "Ehm...Maya, she can take care of it."

"Good, have it done." He patted her shoulder. "Good work, Mai."

She smiled. "So we hope." Tanaka nodded and took off and she felt the tell tale signal in her head that summoned the council members to the room to gather. She set off in the opposite direction, back to Ryou and Bakura. What a mess...poor Ryou.

**About the chapter, yes. I had it all written out (I have a stash of chapters ahead, but it is shrinking more and more) and then you guys came up with this 'but Bakura is in his mind, won't he notice?' argument. The thing is...you were all right and I overlooked it grin**

**  
I tried to edit it all in a bit. The hardest thing about writing a fic like this is that as I go along, new story lines and abilities (or their limits) follow. My insight into why this character acts like this or that is off course much greater then any of you guys could be. Also, the abilities, especially in regards to all things mental and floaty, that vampires have grew and changed shapes over the course of this fic. I would have to rewrite the whole damn monster to make clear everything and I'd need a prequel to boot.**

**I hope you guys understand it a little better with the extra details I built in.**

**Please review!**


	31. 30, save me

**Lo and behold, chapter 30. I personally like it. Finally some action going on.**

**Enjoy!**

Ryou groaned softly and turned his head when something cold was swiped past it. A damp washcloth, he realized. He moved his head a little and opened his eyes, only to come face to face with a young looking woman staring at him with a concerned face. "What? Why...where am I?" He brought out, still not completely back to his senses.

The woman smiled at him. "You're awake, thank god."

"W-who are you?"

She smiled sweetly. "And back to your old self."

"Back to my...what? What's going on here!" He cried out. He sat up and tried to get off the bed. He stiffened however, realizing his right hand was cuffed with a leather cuff, which was on its turn attached to a steel chain, attached to the wall.

"What!? Why are you holding me captive!?" His voice reached a feverish pitch, he was scared to death.

The young woman got a worried look in her eyes. "Oh no, I'm not holding you prisoner...please, let me explain." Her hands gently pushed on his torso, ushering him to sit back.

He did so. Eying her suspiciously he propped himself up against the pillows. "What's your name?" He asked her. He was aware he was very rude, but he couldn't much care. Yet, something deep down seemed to want him to be a little nicer to this friendly woman.

"My name is Maya, Maya Suzuki." She ran her hand through her short, black hair. "And I'm a student of miss Kujaku."

"Mai?"

"Yes, she asked me to keep an eye on you." Maya explained rather vaguely.

"Why would she do that...and why is she chaining me to the wall?" Ryou angrily wanted to know. What was going on here, was this a sick joke or something?

"I can't tell you. Miss Kujaku wants to talk to you personally. But...what I can tell you is that you're not well. Someone has hurt you very badly and abused you."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I would tell you but-" Maya was cut off when there was a tap on the door. "Whose there?" Maya called out.

"It's me, Mai."

Maya dug into her white lab coats pocket. "Codeword?"

"Flying angel." Ryou rolled his eyes, sure, why not 'pretty rainbow'.

Maya stood up, not seeing or wanting to see Ryou's sarcastic reaction the the password. She unlocked the door and Mai stepped in, looking tired and weary.

Ryou flew off the bed, nearly dislocating his arm as he moved to quickly. "Ah." He cried out in the sudden jolt of pain. 'MAI! What the hell is the meaning of this. Let me go, let me go, damnit!"

Mai stared at him with utter surprise, then sighed. "I see, Bakura wasn't joking. You really are different."

"What do you mean. Won't anyone in this hell hole tell me what the hell is going on!" Mai stared at him coolly for a moment before turning to the younger girl. "Thank you, Maya. You've been a great help. "There's a guard outside, go to your room and stay there." She placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "I owe you one."

Maya nodded. "It's ok, really." She turned to Ryou. "Goodbye, maybe we'll see eachother around again under better circumstances." With that she vanished out the door, Mai locked it after her.

Then she turned back to him. "Ryou...you poor thing."

"Don't call me that." He hissed. "Rather explain what's going on."

Mai sighed and nodded. She sat down beside him on the bed. "I'll be straight with you Ryou, but brace yourself. This is not going to be easy for you."

"Just spit it out already, will you!" Ryou bitched at her, then felt a flaming pang of guilt. Why was he so harsh? It seemed to overcome him lately, everything annoyed him. Waking up in a room that looked suspiciously much like that of a shrink, complete with bed, sofa and ebony desk didn't much improve his condition. Not to mention the fact he was still chained to the wall on his left wrist. The darn thing gave him plenty of room to move but captured was captured all the same.

Mai sighed. "Fine then, Ryou, you're possessed."

Ryou momentarily stopped pulling on the chain that just kept on jingling so annoyingly. "I'm WHAT?!"

"Possessed. We don't know by who yet. What we do know is that he, without your knowledge obviously, had you steal important documents." She smirked. "We also know that this is the reason for you bitchy behavior."

Ryou fell down on the soft pillows in shock. One memory played vividly in his mind. Otogi...the pain he'd felt, lying on his bed, feeling like he was being tortured.

"No..."

"I'm afraid so." Mai knelt down next to him. "Do you understand why we've put you on this chain now?" She touched it lightly. "Not for you...but for that other person, who would abuse you."

Ryou stared at her and he found his eyes beginning to water. He fervently fought the tears back. He barely ever cried, and if he did it was in solitude or highly in front of Bakura. But lately he cried a lot too. Either he was angry or he was crying. It made him so furious.

"But why!? Why me?" He cried out. His voice reaching that high pitch again. His voice broke and a tear fought its way down his cheek. Mai extended her hand and wiped it off. "Ssh, don't cry, Ryou. Don't cry. Whatever he did to you, its over now. I'm going to eradicate every last trace of him or her in your mind."

Ryou bent his head, not even trying to stop the tears anymore. "And...he'll escape then?"

"Doubtful, when I found you -him- stealing documents I immediately alarmed everyone. This mountain is as if still solid. No-one goes in or out."

Ryou sniffled and nodded. Mai pushed him to lay back comfortably. "I'm going to drive him out, Ryou. Is that alright?"

"Off course it is." Ryou snapped. And then added in a small voice. "I want Bakura."

Mai sighed. "He's not here right now. I'll let him come and help under one condition.

"Which is?"

"No mockery, no insults, no insinuations. I know its hard for you in the condition you're in but he's already eating himself alive with guilt and his situation mustn't be worsened.

"I will...probably start crying." Ryou whispered, tears already in his eyes. Mai was honestly shocked at the immensity of Ryou's mood swings. He seemed to swing back and forth between anger and sadness in a matter of seconds. Alternately crying and yelling. He positively was nothing like the Ryou she knew. She could only hope that the real Ryou wasn't effected for life by this ordeal.

"I'll...go get him then." She stood up and walked to the door "I'll be right back. She unlocked the door and vanished through it. It might not be the smartest idea to get Bakura now, who was mentally a mess at the moment. But he was the only person who could offer Ryou security and safety right now. She stepped out the door and ordered the guard standing there. "No-one but me goes in or out. If you hear too much noise from inside go in and put the boy there asleep. He's human so it shouldn't cause a problem."

The guard nodded and affirmed her words.

It was dangerous to walk through these hallways right now. But she doubted that Ryou's antagonist would be stupid enough to be out right now. She passed a few guards on her way to Bakura's room as well but they didn't stop her. A small mental sign and she was allowed through. The positive thing of having a lot of political influence, she reckoned.

She reached Bakura's room and knocked on it. "Whose there?" Jou's voice came through hostile.

"It's me, Mai." She heard some soft voices and shuffling and then Yami opened the door for her. She stepped in, scanning the audience. Bakura was on the bed, looking very miserable and not acknowledging her presence. Next to him his best friend Marik. His tan hand worriedly on Bakura's pale arm. Their skin contrasted as much as their personalities did but she was glad Marik was there. The happy-go-lucky guy, but always there when needed.

Yami nodded at her and without saying a word let her in. He took up position opposite of the bed, leaning against the wall casually. She wondered what spooked through his mind. Would he blame Ryou for Bakura's state? Yami and Bakura weren't nearly as close as Marik and Bakura but still, they went a long way back. After all, after herself it was Yami who had first won a young and scared Bakura's trust. Yami had taught Bakura how to use weaponry and martial arts.

And eventually...Jou. The one she had left with Bakura in his room when she'd ran back from her wild dash to the guards and Tanaka's room. When she had come back she'd found Bakura, rocking an unconscious Ryou in his arms softly, whispering apologies to the boy. She'd pulled out her cell phone and called for Jou.

It had taken some effort to get Bakura to let go of his hurt lover. He had just simply wrapped his arms around Ryou and kept it that way, deaf to Mai's pleading and logic that Ryou couldn't stay here.

Eventually, with some pulling and a few mental pushes from Mai's side they had gotten Bakura to let go of Ryou. Jou had hit his arm behind Bakura's back. "He is going to be perfectly fine, Bakura." Jou didn't often talk like a normal person, enjoying the crazed city accent too much. Apparently somewhere deep inside Bakura must've realized this too and he'd snapped out of it. He'd sighed and this time Mai had seen the tear of remorse rolling down Bakura's cheek again.

She had put down Ryou and hugged Bakura, whispering it wasn't his fault. Bakura had slowly nodded against her shoulder. "Take good care of him." He'd whispered. "At least better then I did." He had hugged him tighter. "It's not your fault. I have to go now, I have to take care of him."

With an enormous effort she'd pushed Bakura away and turned to Jou. "Jounounchi, you take care of him from here. Take him to his room. I'll follow later."

Jou had nodded and he and Bakura had walked off to Bakura's room. She had picked up Ryou in her arms and taken him to her counseling room, where she reckoned he'd be safest (and most appropriately) placed. Then she had returned to the council room where she had given an account of all that had happened. Then she had excused herself and went back to Ryou.

The rest was history. She rose an eyebrow. "I see some company came along."

Marik looked up. "We couldn't leave him."

She nodded and sighed. "I know...but he has to go now. He has too."

"I'm not a retard Mai, I'm shakened, not in shock." Bakura suddenly snapped. "Stop talking as though I'm not in the fucking room."

She shook her head and walked over. Bakura didn't pull away when she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ryou's awake. I told him what has happened to him."

"Is he gone from his mind yet?"

"No."

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!?" Bakura roared, then groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Mai, you didn't deserve that."

"I sure as hell didn't." She snapped too. Bitchiness was in her nature but she calmed down quickly. "He asks for you, Bakura. He wants you to be there."

Bakura laughed ruefully. "He should hate me."

"Nonsense. Bakura, please. Get over yourself. I can't handle two overly distressed persons right now." She shook his shoulder. "You came to me, didn't you? You asked for help, you suspected something."

She narrowed her eyes, not seeing the self-loathing in those brown eyes as much as diminish. "heavens, I would have needed to work on him for at least a few days to figure it out if I hadn't seen him possessed with my own eyes and I'm fucking qualified for it!" That wasn't completely true but she needed Bakura to get over himself.

"He changed so much, I should've acted sooner." Bakura persisted. Mai groaned and wondered what the hell she could say to him now that would convince him that things like this sneaked up. Off course, Ryou had changed drastically and perhaps Bakura could have acted sooner. But on the other hand, who would've thought that something like this could happen.

"Bakura...you...I, oh damnit. Look, Bakura. It's not your fault, end of story. You always did your very best for him and he no less for you. It's impossible to suspect something every time someone has a mood swing." She narrowed her eyes. "There is nothing you could've done and you will not blame yourself for his state. I won't stand for it."

Bakura sighed and looked up. "I guess."

Mai was shocked, he guessed? It was an expression so out of context for the situation as well as for Bakura that she felt anger rising. She lifted her arm and before Bakura knew what hit him he was bitch-slapped.

He stared at her, one hand rising to sooth the red spot on his cheek. "What...the...hell?"

"Don't say you didn't deserve it. Now are you going to wallow here in your self pity while Ryou pines for you or are you going to grow some balls and help me out here?" In a softer tone she added. "Ryou needs you."

Bakura lowered his hand and next to him Marik did a brave attempt not to snicker at the red mark on Bakura's otherwise perfectly pale skin. "Come on, loser. Mai's right, it was out of anyone's control. So just fucking go over there and help the kid out."

Bakura glanced sidewards and grinned a little. "I should, shouldn't I?" He asked softly. Remorse was still gnawing on him but he began to see the sense in Mai's words a little bit. He would continue to feel guilty, but not at the cost of Ryou. He stood up from the bed. "Let's go. I miss him."

"Yeah!" Marik responded. "And we're coming too, right Jou?"

Jou nodded enthusiastically. "He's a cool dude!" He made a wide arm movement to emphasize and nearly hit Yami in the head. His deep chuckle caught them all by surprise. "Then why are we wasting time here?"

Bakura, already at the door, turned around to Yami, amazed. "I thought..." He quieted. "Thank you."

Mai smiled. "Follow me then. And don't make too much noise. And be aware because he will either be..."

"Crying or yelling." Bakura cut in. Mai's hand landing on his shoulder gave him more strength then he had imagined.

Ryou looked at the clock for the umpteenth time since Mai had left. He wished she'd at least left someone with him to talk (or yell) too. Without her time seemed to slow, especially with the knowledge that you were possessed. He buried his face in his hands. Any second that _person_ would try and take over, he just knew it. He knew that his body was trapped, but it didn't seem to improve matters one bit. He simply didn't want to be possessed anymore.

He thought of his moods wings. It seemed to him that since Mai had told him he was possessed they had already lessened. Or maybe it was just his imagination, a feeble hope. He also thought of the time Bakura had driven Otogi out of his mind. Oh god, he remembered how much it hurt. How he'd been screaming and squirming for escape while Marik firmly held him down and tried to ease him.

And that time he had only been possessed briefly. He hadn't been made to do anything. How hard would it be to eradicate this person from his mind? How much was he going to suffer? He closed his eyes, tears once again rising to the surface, he barely gave it any thought anymore that he was crying like a little girl. He needed Bakura.

At the thought of his lover another pang of guilt ran through him. What must Bakura be thinking of him? He'd been so nasty to him lately. And everybody else, friends and colleagues. He began to sob desperately, wishing for some company, wishing for Bakura...wishing for some peace of mind. Why him _again_?

He jolted when there was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in." He called out gently, feeling ridiculous. He dreaded Bakura and Mai coming in. Here he was, lying on a white hospital like bed, chained to the wall with watery eyes and tear stains on his cheek. What a sight he must be making.

The door opened and Ryou could feel his face heat up. Not only Bakura and Mai...but also Marik, Jou and...even Yami. He felt so embarrassed.

He realized all to well he was shaking like a scared young puppy. He lowered his head, wanting Bakura but not finding the courage to even look up. Yet, his wishes were immediately fulfilled. A pair of soft arms were wrapped around his waist as he was gently drawn into Bakura's embrace. Those bloody annoying tears were coming back again.

"Ryou?" Bakura inquired gently. A hand gently stroked his hair. "Ssh, it's going to be fine, don't cry now, baby.

Ryou only broke down, crying loudly in Bakura's arms. The others watched silently as Bakura rocked his lover gently, cooing to him and somehow succeeding in quieting Ryou after awhile. Ryou sniffled. "I'm sorry...so sorry. That's the second time." He smirked weakly. "What a pain in the ass I must be to you all. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, the only one to blame is me, I should've..."

"Bakuraaa." Mai intervened in a whining voice. "It's nobody's fault, nobody but the one who did this to Ryou." She smiled at the boy. "And he will be properly punished, you can safely leave that to me, Ryou."

"...You're scary, Mai." Ryou attempted a joke and Marik, always in for a laugh, snickered gently.

It gave Ryou some strength. He relaxed back on the bed. "So...now what?"

Bakura sat up, leaving his hand to rest on Ryou's hand. "Now we're going to drive him out."

"I got that part, Einstein." Ryou immediately realized how nasty his words sounded and clapped his hands before his mouth and groaned. "Sorry, sorry...I didn't mean."

"You're not yourself, therefor your actions and words will be forgiven." Ryou stopped in mid-apology and stared at Yami. "T-thank you." He said softly. Why was Yami here in the first place? Over the course of the time they'd met they'd avoided eachother as best as they could. Their conversations never spanned any further then the occasional 'pass me the salt please' or 'have you seen Marik?' or anything to that affect.

"Are you here for Bakura?" Ryou asked Yami, his voice soft but still not the gentle tone most who knew Ryou were acquainted with.

"My reasons will be my own. I'm here to help." Yami answered him coolly.

Mai saw another altercation coming and intervened quickly. "We're wasting time. To answer your question Ryou. I was planning on doing this alone but I would appreciate some help." She looked around and four nodding faces looked back. "Good." She sat down. "I reckon you've never been in this position before."

"Well, maybe, once with Otogi. I don't know if that's the same." Yami seemed to jerk a little at his words but his attention went to Bakura, who answered. "It is partially the same but, well, I'm not going to beat around the bush. It's going to hurt...worse then back then."

"I just want to be myself again. This is unbearable...I keep either crying or insulting everyone who shows me such goodwill. Make it stop." He begged.

Mai nodded. "Well, you know the drill, that helps. Now, Ryou, you just relax and everyone who wants to help, gather around the bed please."

How could it have gone so wrong? He had been so careful! Malik didn't understand where he had gone wrong. After all he had taken care of everything. He'd made sure that his slave only collected items when no-one should be there. The documents stolen he'd immediately copied and had Ryou return them the day after. He even let Ryou steal Mai's keys, secretly made a copy and returned the keys and it had all gone unnoticed!

And yet, now everything was sealed of. He was trapped, there was nothing he could do. He had tried to reach his slave, use him as a hostage but that bloody bitch known as Kujaku had shielded him off from any outside influences. He couldn't control or locate the vermin.

He felt an enormous fear. If they would try to eradicate his presence from the rat's mind they would surely be able to identify him. And even if not, the seal on the vermin's memories could be broken. They'd find him and kill him.

There was only one person who could help him now. He locked the door and laid down on the bed. He reached out with his mind to his lord.

Soon the real world vanished to make way for that eerie, greenish darkness he couldn't penetrate. His lord appeared almost immediately. Appearing out of nothing in the swirling darkness. "I know why you've come." He let him know lightly.

"M-my lord! But how?"

"Did you think I would not keep track of you, my servant?" His master scowled at him and he fell to his knees. "My lord, my lord! Please forgive me."

"Do not worry." A smile creeped up his lords face but it failed to reach his two-colored eyes. "L-lord Dartz?"

"You have given me valuable information, at the very least you were smart enough to immediately give me the information needed. Your name will be honored, son of Laighle." His lord began to immerse himself in the shadows, fading from view and he cried out. "Lord! Please come back, you must help me."

"I must do nothing, never forget that. You entered their domain knowing the consequences if you were caught. Try to escape if you like, but do not come crawling for help to me. It is your responsibility." Malik felt his spirit break at his lords uncaring attitude.

But as the darkness vanished and he fell back into his body he began to see his lords logic. Yes, off course. His lord was only testing him. If he got away from here he would be worthy! His lord was important and he shouldn't endanger himself. Yes...it all made sense.

He stood up from the bed, determined. He would escape, no matter what. But how? The vermin would be closely guarded and so would the entrances to the mountain. But, there were probably cracks and other small side-entrances.

He needed to go to his other room, the one where he had the vermin place the documents. There was still one there that held blueprints of the outer perimeter of the mountain. It was going to be dangerous, but his lord would praise him!

Ryou felt beyond awkward, so awkward in fact that it diminished his fright, which he reckoned was probably a good thing.

He was lying under the warm blankets of the bed. Bakura sat next to his head, cradling his upper body in his arms and Yami, Marik and Jou were hunched over the bed on the other side.

Mai just came back from instructing the guard to let no-one, not even Pegasus himself, disturb them for awhile. She rose her eyebrows and Ryou blushed, realizing how ridiculous the scene must be.

Mai didn't respond to it though and kicked Jou aside so all three vampires toppled over like a domino effect. "Move your fat asses, I need some room to work in."

Ryou laughed despite himself. The three made room for Mai while grumbling a bit and Mai knelt down next to him. "Alright, here we go." She stroked some white hairs from his face. "Alright, try to relax as much as you can, Ryou. Just let go of reality for awhile."

Ryou nodded and fisted the bedding. Bakura saw Ryou's fright and eased Ryou's hand of the mattress. "Ssh, don't worry, I'm right here. It's going to be fine."

Ryou smiled and nodded, then took a deep breath. He did his best to relax. It went easier then he had thought, must be the experience he got by now. "Ok, I'm ready."

Mai took a deep breath in when Ryou relaxed body and mind.. "Alright, I go first, Bakura, you follow, Yami goes next and Jou comes at last. Alright?"

Everyone nodded and Marik looked up. She beat him to the punch. "I want someone to look over Ryou and I need Bakura hard enough...upset?"

"No way, this ain't my fucking thing anyway." Marik answered. He knew he was left here because he was mentally probably the weakest of the bunch. He glanced down at Ryou. He doubted that Ryou realized just what a powerful friends he had. Mai was known as one of the strongest vampires around and she only took the best as her student. In this case two students were around and Yami, in and of itself a quiet, withdrawn guy was stronger and tougher then most suspected as well. He fell a little out of line, being as mediocre as he was mentally speaking. He had his own specialties. Physically speaking he was the strongest present, mentally the weakest. It only made sense that he'd stay here.

It was alright with him, he could watch over Ryou and ease him. That was as far as his desires in this direction stretched. Mai roused him from his thoughts. "Marik...take care. If someone comes in..." She trailed of.

Marik smirked. "Don't worry, he won't lay a hand on anyone here, they'll be dead on the floor before that." He winked at Ryou, who smiled.

Mai seemed satisfied. "Is everyone ready?"

A round of a affirmative nods and a small whimper from Ryou later Mai eased herself into a comfortable position against the wall. She closed her eyes and focused on Ryou, trying to make her entrance into the boys mind as painless as possible. She was surprised when she was just able to glide in effortlessly, Ryou's mental defenses were at a minimum here. He must have a lot of confidence in them. Either that or he just used his experience. After all this wasn't Ryou's first experience with being possessed and being exorcised.

Soon she felt the others appearing close to her in Ryou's mind. She thought for awhile while hanging in the void of nothingness as pure energy. To her and Bakura it didn't much matter whether or not this place would visualized or not. But the other two, much less experienced, would probably find strength in a solid environment.

She called out to Ryou. **_This might be a bit of a strange feeling, but it won't hurt._**

_What?_

Ryou's voice was frightened but she thought he'd be alright and swiftly visualized something. She didn't require much, just a floor to stand on and a neutral blue color. She saw the others standing around her now. Bakura stepped closer. "Time to go." He said grimly and with a grim feeling of deja vu he yet again set out to drive out and destroy a force that thought he could use Ryou for himself and thought he would get away with it.

Malik, out of habit by now, checked on his slave again, but still nothing but silence greeted him. The vermin was still under Kujaku's protection. "Weakling." He grumbled angrily. "Hiding like the rat you are." He grumbled. Conveniently forgetting he was doing the same thing.

He paced through the halls angrily but silently. He shouldn't attract more attention then necessary. It was only a short while away from the room where the vermin had left his loot. Just when he thought he was going to make it without interruption he heard voices. He slunk away in the shadows and listened carefully.

"You think he's out here?" The first voice was deep and husky and obviously belonged to a male.

"Neeh, I doubt the sucker will show his face now." A female, with an annoyingly chirping sound to her voice. It instantly made his head hurt.

"Well, its still better to be careful. This dude sounds like a total lunatic."

The female laughed shrilly. "Have you ever met a vampaneze who isn't a lunatic? Seriously, there all as crazy as a banana."

Malik growled softly and the two persons stopped. "Did you just hear something too?" The woman's voice sounded frightful, which gave him immense satisfaction. How dare they defile his race like that!? He was still a corner away, but he needn't see the couple to feel their energy pulsing through them.

Having to dispose of them right now wasn't convenient. It would wear him down but he couldn't risk killing them right away, too much noise, too much traces. This would have to go in two steps.

He pushed out the weakest, the chirping female. Despite the effort to knock her out it took, a foul grin touched his features as she made a choking sound and crashed down to the ground. "H-help." Was the last thing she pitifully managed to say.

The males clothing rustled, indicating he'd crouched down next to the annoying female. "Hikari? Hikari!"

The man howled when his girlfriend didn't answer. "Who did this!? Show yourself, you scum of the earth!!" He cried out.

Malik winced. "Too much sound. Despite the headache beginning to develop he pushed out at the vampire again."

He gritted his teeth, this one was stronger, he fought back. He gave more of himself and eventually he heard the telltale sign of a body crashing down and a final groan before he triumphed completely. Grinning maniacally he stepped out of his hiding place and withdrew a small knife from his pocket.

The couple lying at his feet weren't even guards, nor did they seem to carry any kind of weapon or protection! He couldn't believe their stupidity. Well, it would be their last stupidity in this world. With two quick moves he buried the knife in the backs of the sleeping pair, killing them instantly. Would serve them right!

He stepped back and suddenly felt dizzy for a moment. He swayed on his legs. Damn, he had exerted a lot of effort lately. Keeping the vermin in check had steadily drained his reserves, especially coupled with the adaption to the vampires disgusting blood-feeding pattern. So little it was close to nothing, how did they survive like this?

He closed his eyes for a moment to take a steadying breath. He thought of his lord. His lord would be proud if he got away safely...he must be strong.

When he opened his eyes the dizziness had gone, even though he did still feel weary and he felt a slight head ache coming up.

He had to dispose of the bodies! He wiped the blood of the steel blade, carelessly using the womens blouse for it. Then he opened the door to his spare room and dragged the two bodies in, careful not to leave any traces. Hopefully, by the time they'd figure out what lay in this room he'd be long out of here.

He grabbed the last documents Ryou had brought him, just the morning before and stuffed them in the bag he took with him except for one. He calmly looked at the blueprint. It was a recent one, from this year. It depicted all the exits and holes in the mountain. He frowned and took the suer in consideration. The main exits were sure to be guarded but these probably lightly or not at all.

He set off, it was still a hike towards this place. This time he shouldn't let his anger control him. He couldn't afford more dead bodies. Those he couldn't hide and it would exert too much energy. Damn that lowlife human to get caught, messing up all his plans.

Bakura glanced over at Mai. "This is it."

She nodded at him. "Yes, I feel pity for Ryou. It's going to be intense...do you feel that?!" Bakura felt it, they all felt it. They were standing at the edge of what seemed like a big, very big, ink stain. Big enough to engulf them all. It was a horrible thing to see and feel in this place where Ryou's prime emotions, feelings and characteristics reigned supreme.

"Let's do this as quickly as we can. No need to keep the human in pain any longer." Bakura grumbled irritably at the calm vampire who addressed Ryou as though he were a dog you were about to shoot to put it out of its misery. "He has a name, Yami. Just like you do."

"Stop it, both of you." Mai cut in. "No arguments here, you know it will rebound on Ryou." She warned.

Bakura sighed. "You're right." Yami inclined his head a little but didn't comment any further.

Mai calmly ordered them to stand around the 'ink stain'. Bakura shivered. This person, whoever he was, was immensely strong. Not only that but their was this certain feel about this sinister energy as well. A feel that suggested that this man was not only strong, but also insane. For a vampaneze not an uncommon condition, yet a very dangerous one. Especially for the ones surrounding him.

He glared at the stain, this was what was hurting Ryou, make him curse, swear and cry. A mental tumor that needed to be removed by force.

Malik gasped and doubled. He growled as pain soared through his head. Damn! They were freeing the rat! _His_ slave,_ his_ property. How dare they!?

Violently he fought back. **_Back off, he is mine!!_**

The feeling wrapping around his mind immediately made him realize the enormous mistake he had made. Panic took a hold of him. He had been identified! They knew his face now. Anger and fury threatened to engulf him. It was four against one. He screamed in his mind and somehow managed to back off.

He tumbled backwards against the wall, scratching his arm open against the stone. He roared in frustration. "FINE THEN! YOU CAN HAVE THE VERMIN!"

Marik frowned and found his heartbeat accelerating by the second. He felt so sorry for Ryou. The poor boy was moaning in anguish and pain. He did what he could to shield Ryou from the pain but there was only so much he could do without getting in the way.

He yelped in a voice he did not know he possessed when suddenly Bakura's presence literally forced its way in his mind. He spoke no word but merely showed him a picture before leaving his mind again.

Marik had to take a few very, _very_, deep calming breaths at what he saw in his minds eye. "That bastard, Malik." He grumbled.

Then Marik nodded to himself, he could feel the elation of his comrades coming through in big waves now, Ryou was almost free. He shook the boy. "Hang in there kid, it's almost over."

Ryou moaned and looked at him. Marik felt his heart clench at Ryou's tear stained face looking up at him with fear and pain. And then, suddenly it stopped. Ryou groaned and closed his eyes and beside them the other vampires began to stir their bodies.

Mai was the first to stand up and check on Ryou. "How did he do?" She asked Marik. "He did fine, but you ought to be catching the bad guy now." Marik grinned.

Mai's face took on an annoyed quality. "I didn't get a fix on the loser, too busy with Ryou."

"I got a fix, but brief, couldn't hold on to it...Marik did you?"

"Malik." The one word spoken made it look as though Bakura was literally going to explode with anger. "That's what you showed me, pal."

"Fuck... we should've known."

"We thought he was just...clingy." Marik shook his head, then jerked as Mai briskly stood up. Her eyes darkened. "Marik, face please?"

Marik did as he was told and showed her mentally the picture Bakura had hastily shoved into his mind. "Good...I'll take care. You guys stay here and tend to Ryou."

They all nodded, but Bakura. "No Mai, I'm coming with you."

"Bakura you should..."

"Ryou will be fine if they stay here. Think logically, that asswipe knows you've protected Ryou and unlike him we gave it our best to get the leech out of Ryou. If you go alone now you'll get killed in a small corner and found a few months later drifting down the suer."

Mai shook her head. "Nonsense."

"Nonsense my fucking ass, I'm not letting you go alone and that's final. The guys insane and strong." Bakura retaliated.

Mai felt warmth spreading throughout her stomach as it clenched. She should know by now that she was important to Bakura but there had been times it had been so different. "Ok." She surrendered. "We'll go together."

"Be...careful...please." The weak reply coming from the bed postponed any other activities. Yami glanced at Ryou, smiled satisfied and sat down in the corner, catching his breath. Marik displayed a broad grin. "Sleeping beauty's awake!" Jou held a victory dance and Mai and Bakura held a miniature race to the bed.

They began chattering through eachother a little too loud for Ryou, whose headache was bad enough in a quiet place.

"Ryou!"

"Are you alright?"

"You're safe now."

"We worried."

"How are you feeling."

"Any extreme emotions?"

"He's gone, Ryou. You're free again."

"It's all going to be alright."

Ryou laughed softly and held his hands up. "Please, one at a time. My head hurts."

The pair quieted down and stared at eachother sheepishly. "Whoops, sorry Ryou." Bakura said goofy. He swept his hand through Ryou's hair. "But it's alright, he's gone, we know who it is, it's..."

"Malik." Ryou calmly replied. Mai bent over. "You knew?"

"No, but I heard you say the name. But, Mai! Bakura! You can listen to this later. Go catch him! There's still time." Ryou's eyes darkened. "Please catch him. I want him punished."

Bakura nodded slowly. "We'll catch him. I promise you Ryou, you'll get your closure."

**Yeey, chapter 30 all done! I hope everybody liked it! Please leave me a review!**


	32. 31, this is war

**drops down dead Sorry about that delay guys, but real life got in the way. Two months until my exam fret fret**

**Anyway, here's the latest installment for you all. You better enjoy it, I've worked my ass of for it :P**

**Happy reading!**

The broad-shouldered man sighed and then nodded at Mai and Bakura. "Well, god knows you're both stronger then most around. I'd be relieved to have you two search with me, however..." He glanced at Mai.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "What?!" She snapped. "We're wasting precious time."

The man looked at her and rubbed his beard. "You're part of the council ma'am, it's not right for someone in your position to endanger yourself."

Mai looked ready to explode. "I'll be the judge of that, besides, we have knowledge of things you don't."

Bakura camouflaged his snicker as a cough as the man took a careful step back from the pissed off Mai. "I won't stop you miss, I just wanted to point out that..."

"No pointing out, we're in on the search, now let's go." Bakura intervened and Mai shot him a thankful look. The man finally surrendered. "Very well then, we keep in touch mentally, I'll accept you two in the network.

Bakura shuffled and Mai just looked anxious to go as they felt how their minds were placed in direct contact with the other members of the guards who had to search for Malik. Mai quickly exchanged all the information they had on the vampaneze while Bakura kept himself on the background. He knew his place was here right now, next to Mai, but that didn't diminish his worry about Ryou. He was thankful to know that Marik, Yami and Jou were watching over him.

Also, he had a grave distaste of this kind of group telepathy, it was the main reason he'd always hated guarding the mountain. Being part of such a group that was mentally in touch always gave him a sense of loosing privacy. He remembered Ryou's reaction to it when he shared this with him. 'We are the Borg, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile.' After that, every time he bitched about his job as guardian Ryou had teasingly called him 'seven of nine'. He felt his stomach clench again and he prayed to whatever god was listening that Ryou wasn't affected for life.

His thoughts still with Ryou he walked after Mai to their two other companions. It'd been decided that they'd search the mountain in groups of four. He glanced at his colleagues and vaguely recognized the two nervous looking youngsters. One of them immediately started chattering about what an honor it was for him to work with him and Mai. He wanted to hit that chattering head of the rest of the man's body but instead he let Mai do all the communication.

"Alright everyone! You all know where to search. I've said it before but it can't be stressed enough. Be careful, stay together, trust no-one. Our enemy is extremely strong and willing to go to any lengths. Let's show those vampanezen we won't let them mess with us!" Mai and Bakura looked at eachother from the corner of their eyes after the little speech given by the man they'd talked to earlier. "Ready Bakura?" Mai asked.

"Damn yeah." The groups began moving away from eachother and Mai and Bakura deliberately walked towards room number S636. "You said that was the room our enemy stayed in?" One of the younger ones questioned.

"That's what we found in the database." Mai affirmed. "He probably used another room to hide the documents, but with some luck that room is nearby. He was put in a rather deserted area."

"Why?" The other boy asked. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Because if you're a spy you want your privacy off course." He growled and the other shrunk back. Bakura shook his head and grumbled. "Idiot."

Ryou sighed and sat up. The chain was still attached to him and it was bothering. "Guys, can any of you take this off?" He gestured to the chain.

Marik looked up. "Yeah, off course...if I can find the key." Yami and Jou immediately jumped into action as well, but no-one was able to find the key. Marik cursed. "Fuck, I guess Mai or that other gal took it." He approached Ryou. "Hold still, kid." Ryou did as asked but winced when Marik pulled out a pocket knife.

"Ehm, Marik?" Ryou said anxiously, inching back.

Marik caught his arm. "Easy, I'm not gonna cut your hand off." Ryou obediently held still and watched as Marik expertly cut loose the leather strap around Ryou's wrist. He smirked. "I love an excuse to piss Mai off."

Ryou smiled wearily and looked the other way. Marik ruffled his hair teasingly and sat down next to him. "Are you ok, kid?" He asked him softly.

Ryou smiled, glad for Marik's affection. "I wish I was..."

A hand was comfortingly put on his shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. That asswipe is gone and with Bakura and Mai's help you'll be back to your old cheery self in no time at all." Marik predicted but Ryou well heard the worry in his voice. It touched him. The bed creaked and suddenly Jou slapped his back. "Ya heard him, no worries. Leave it all up ta Mai." In the corner of the room Yami cracked a smile.

Bakura kicked the table in irritation. "Nothing, nothing and more off fucking nothing. Damnit. At this rate he'll be laughing his fucking way out of this molehill. Fuck." The youngest of their group shrank back, fearful of Bakura's volatile behavior. Mai on the other hand patted his back. "Easy, use your head not your fists."

Bakura sneered. "Why? There's nothing left. We searched every room in the vicinity."

Mai sighed and sat down with her eyes closed. Bakura leaned against the door with a brooding look on his face and the other two men of their party still diligently searched for any clues. Suddenly Mai rose to her feet. "I'm going to the storage room. It takes months, if not years to figure out this mountain and he's sure to not take the main exits. Maybe if I can find the articles that are missing...maybe it would help."

Bakura looked up. "It's better then nothing." Mai nodded. "Come on." The other two right behind them, not daring to challenge Mai's authority, they walked in the general direction. Bakura caught Mai glancing sidewards at him. "What?

"You know, there's a possibility that Ryou would..."

"No."

"Even if it's the only way to..."

"No."

"I know you want to spare him but..."

"Damnit Mai, I said no. He's been through enough."

Mai stared at Bakura, not letting them break eye contact. "You wouldn't say no if it was about Anzu, but I'm sure Marik would."

"Not the point." Bakura answered gruffly. Mai could feel the air around them grow electric as Bakura's anger grew. She stepped forward. "Fine then, but if Ryou were here I'm sure he'd offer assistance."

"That's the fucking point isn't it? He's always willing to help, to the point where its unnatural."

Mai came to an abrupt stop. "Are you implying I'd abuse him?"

"I'm implying that I will not let Ryou get hurt even more so he can help catch that bastard." Bakura's words dripped venom. Behind him he could sense the other two shrinking away yet listening to their altercation with the curious interest of a child.

Mai glared at him. "If he gets away he'll surely will want to avenge himself...and Ryou will be his first victim. Don't you think that Otogi isn't enough a menace for the both of you?"

Bakura stopped all movement and glared at her. Mai felt bad about implying just what she implied. But Ryou was their only option right now. Bakura spoke in a hushed voice describing a loathing so deep it made Mai want to vanish into nothingness and never come back. She was a foul being to use this against Bakura. "That was a _very_ low blow."

Seeing Bakura still not relenting and feeling disgusted with herself she looked the other way and they walked on in silence. Bakura kept glaring at her for awhile. He could feel her remorse at her hinting at his gruesome past. He thought of Ryou. Cheerful Ryou, gentle Ryou, loving, caring Ryou. How deeply was he wounded? How horrid had been his experiences?

They turned a corner to the right and landed in the hall where they had first chased Ryou. Mai walked on to check on the missing documents and Bakura accompanied her. "Bakura, you're not allowed."

"Chances are small but he might be in there."

"But..."

"Screw the rules.. I won't touch or look at anything alright." Bakura answered annoyed. He turned around. "As for you two, keep guard."

They nodded lamely, apparently still apprehensive of them. Bakura followed Mai in. Carefully they opened the door and both with a small gun in their hand, given to them just for this occasion, they walked in. Fortunately they found the room to be completely deserted. "Good." Mai sighed. "I'll go check."

"You do that...I'll talk to Ryou."

Mai jerked. "Jeez, Bakura." She ruffled her blond hair. "Sorry, about what I said."

"It's ok, it wasn't like you were lying, now was it?" He smiled a miserable smile at him. Mai suddenly stepped back and embraced Bakura wildly. "I'm glad, I promise you. I'll help him to get back to the way he was. I won't let either of you down." She whispered. Bakura smirked and shook his head. He embraced her back. "I'll owe you for that. Now go find something out of order."

Mai let go of him. "Yes." And turned around to the book cases. Bakura let himself slid down to the ground, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Ryou eased himself back in his pillow and laughed at the joke Jou had just finished telling. He was glad for their company more then ever. He feared being alone right now, feared that he'd grow scared of everything and everyone. But these two weren't about to leave him alone. Yami had left, leaving to join in on the search. Ryou hadn't minded, Yami made him nervous as it was. Yet, before he had left he had said something that had made Ryou feel rather awkward about himself. "You've proven yourself to be a worthy, strong and genuine person. This I have respect for."

Honest to god Ryou had forced himself to bite back a snide remark commenting that if that was what it took to be respected by Yami he'd rather be hated by him. Instead he had just murmured something along the lines of 'thank you' and watched relieved as he left with a last nod of his head.

"Strange fellow, don't you think?" Marik had commented lightly. Ryou had just nodded then cast a somewhat fearful look at the two blonds still with him. "Say, a-are you two going as well?"

"Kidding?" Marik had responded with his eyebrows raised and Jou had laughed good natured. " 'Course not! We're stayin right here!"

Ryou had smiled at them gratefully. "Thanks, I..." He trailed off and shook his head.

"Tough to take, hm, kid?" Marik said. Ryou nodded quietly. "I'm just glad I don't remember any of it right now, that makes it a little easier."

Marik had gently slapped his shoulder again and then the pair left with him had begun telling him jokes and funny stories. He listened eagerly, willing to do anything to get this horrendous weight of his heart.

Images of people, Marik, Anzu, his colleagues, Mai and Bakura. They all shot through his head and he felt so guilty when he thought of the way he'd treated them and all the trouble he'd caused them. He'd tried hard to recall anything of the time he'd spent as Malik's slave but he recalled nothing. Eventually he just gave up and prayed silently, accompanied by the sounds of Marik and Jou's voices, that Mai and Bakura would find him and that they would be alright.

His guilt felt worst when he thought of Bakura. He still knew how much of an asshole he'd been and even now he felt an anger twisting inside him that he wasn't entirely sure was his own.

He politely smiled at another one of Jou's jokes. "Thanks...for cheering me up." He said softly. He swallowed with difficulty and looked down. "Marik?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"How bad was it? My behavior, I mean?" Ryou asked in a choked voice, holding back tears.

Marik sighed and became more serious. "Pretty bad." He shook Ryou lightly. "But it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Ryou shivered. "God only knows what information vampanezen have on vampires now...because of me."

"If it it ain't been you, it woulda been another." Jou said simply. "Aint your fault."

Ryou smiled just a little and then suddenly gasped...

Malik growled to himself. How the hell was he supposed to escape from this hellish place if every fucking hall was being crowded by those annoying boy scouts!? He'd managed to move ahead only three corridors in the past 20 minutes. And every time a few of those boy scouts arrived he needed to cloak his location by have them be deceived by their own eyes. If this kept on he'd loose the strength and concentration needed to get out of here. He'd been lucky enough as it was that no truly powerful vampires had passed him by. Vampires that surely wouldn't fall for his optical trick of deceit.

He looked ahead, the coast was clear for now. Quietly he moved ahead again, feeling in his gut that the next batch of boy scouts would be waiting just round the corner. He clenched his teeth and swore revenge on his slave, on the vermin, for doing this to him.

_**Ryou? Ryou! Can you hear me?**_

_B-Bakura? Are you alright!? Nothing happened right?! Did you catch him?! Did you!?_

Bakura snickered as after Ryou's initial shock the questions were fired at him in an increasingly urgent and worrying tone. He sighed, realizing the awkwardness and painfulness of the situation.

Here he was, sitting with his eyes closed in a storage room where under normal circumstances he wasn't even allowed. Mentally contacting his lover to ask for help on how to find a vicious murderer who'd stop for no-one. And 20 hallways away there was Ryou. Most likely sitting up straight in a white bed, probably trembling and doing his damnest best to keep up with Bakura's practiced way of using this way of communicating.

He heard Mai's footsteps return and he peeked out of one eye at her. She was sitting down next to him quietly. He closed his eye again and turned his attention back to Ryou. **_No, darling. We haven't found him. And we're not hurt either._**

_Oh...Is there something you need from me?_

_**Yes...there is. But hold on one moment, just relax, I'll hold up the link for now. I'll be right back.**_

He felt a sense of panic coming to him and reinforced his worlds by sending an affectionate feeling. **_Don't go anywhere, I know I'm not._** He teased and felt Ryou relax a little.

Sighing he opened his eyes. "Anything Mai?"

"Buh, nope. There must be something missing, but to find it would take weeks." She turned to him. "Unless some of the guards run into him and catch him, Ryou's our only hope." Bakura sighed. "I'll tell him." He said quietly and narrowed his eyes. "But if he says no, its no. You're not going to lure him into doing anything."

"I would never." Bakura didn't respond and went back to Ryou.**_ Baby, Ryou? Are you still there?_**

_I am. Don't keep me waiting Bakura, what's going on?_

Bakura sighed, here we go. **_Ryou..we can't find a trace of him. There's only one person in this whole mountain who knows what he's most likely to do and what documents he possesses._**

_I see..._

Ryou's soft, fearful, response nearly killed Bakura. **_Baby, I know you understand. But understand this too. You're health goes before catching him. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't our last resort._** He trailed off and fought the urge to put his head in his hands.

_Bakura, I..._ Ryou paused and the fear flooding to Bakura nearly killed him._ I'm scared._

_**I know baby. God, Ryou. You don't deserve this, someone like you. You should be happy, its unfa-**_

_I'm happy if you're there for me. I haven't been able to show you how much I need you lately. But I'd die for you._

A pause followed in which neither spoke. Ryou could feel Bakura's regret and worry for him. It warmed him and strengthened him. He opened his closed eyes, looking at Marik and Jou who had quieted when realizing Bakura was talking to him. He imagined himself how it would be if Malik would kill either of them, or Anzu, or Mai, or...even Bakura. Had Malik murdered already? The possibility was likely. Did he had the right to say no? To put his own selfish desires before the safety of so many others?

_**NO! Ryou! Don't you ever think like that. You've suffered enough, it's ok to think of yourself every now and then!!**_

Ryou smiled a little. _Why Bakura, did I catch you sneaking into my thoughts there?_

**_RYOU! This isn't a laughing matter. I know you, I knew you'd think about it in this way. But I want you, no, I demand of you, that you put yourself first in this matter._** Ryou winced at the intensity of Bakura's words. It felt like a whirlwind blew through his head. It scared him. Being possessed was a wound still so fresh that even Bakura scared him right now._ PLEASE, Bakura calm down...you're scaring me. It hurts!_

Bakura immediately did as bidden, chastising himself for scaring and hurting his fragile lover.**_ I'm sorry little one, I just...just want you to make the right decision...I don't want to loose you to him. I want you to heal, to be able to walk through a hallway alone without fear. To feel my presence in your mind without fear...to be happy. Please Ryou, you have enough nightmares haunting you._** Bakura readied himself, feeling how he had Ryou's attention fully.

_**I want to see you draw your beautiful drawings of us together, in a beautiful life. I want to see you sleep calmly, with not a worry on your face. I want to feel your smile warm up my body. Most of all, I want you to be happy. I'd die for that purpose. But you're the one who keeps ending up making the sacrifices.**_

Ryou tilted his head upward to keep the tears in his eyes where they were. Bakura's words, brought with devotion, love and desperation made him tremble. In his heart he felt the icy cold doubt about Bakura's love for him warm up. He smiled and sniffled at the same time. Bakura's words were overpowering whatever imprint Malik had left on him. He sighed._ What do you want me to do, Bakura, my love._ He inquired softly.

Bakura seemed to have gotten control of himself again a little and responded softly. **_I want you to take a good look deep inside yourself. See if you can take it to have those memories stirred up. And if the answer is 'no' then there is no shame in that._**

_I can do that...for the record, what exactly are you going to do if I say yes?_ Bakura snickered gently at Ryou's dig at him as he realized that the purpose of their collective love declarations and soul searching still remained unspoken. **_You are the only one who has had access to the documents he stole. You may not remember having seen them, but you must've. We need to search for those memories. We know that most things he stole were blueprints of the mountain. That's how he's most likely managed to elude us up until now._**

_I see..._ Ryou fell quiet for a moment. Could he do this? He wanted to try at the very least. At the moment he felt better then he should've. Bakura had that effect on him. Ryou didn't hate quickly but he couldn't deny that the idea of seeing Malik captured would give him a lot of satisfaction. He took a deep breath._ I'll do it, if you're there for me._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yes, I am, lover. Now, come to me. There's no more time to waste, or it'll be in vain one way or the other._

_**Alright, we're right on our way.**_

_Be careful._

Bakura broke the link. "He said yes, let's go." He checked his watch. Well over 5 minutes had passed since he started talking to Ryou.

Mai seemed to understand his glance at his watch and nodded. "Yes, let's go...and, thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Ryou instead."

Ryou made a face when he felt Bakura break their connection, yet feeling it stronger then he had in months. After all this time Bakura still hadn't retreated completely from his mind. Bakura had been in his mind, welcomed and wanted, since their first meeting. He'd unconsciously missed this connection as Malik's domination had overshadowed it. He realized that now, but he was well willing to work on it. Everything had to go back to the way it was, _it had to_.

"What did 'Kura had ta say?" Jou's voice roused him from his thoughts. He looked up. "Oh...he's coming here with Mai. They...need to know some things."

The meaningful glance exchanged by Marik and Jou wasn't lost on him. "You knew this would happen?" He asked them.

Marik sighed. "No more then fucking obvious. The devil hid himself well. I told Bakura he should ask you immediately but he refused."

"Why?"

"Because he clung on to the hope that they'd be able to find the fucker without your help. Make no fucking mistake, you're in for another wild ride." Marik warned him and Ryou felt slightly annoyed at all that had been discussed about him without him.

"I'll take it."

"I hope so, kid. I hope so." At that point they were interrupted by a knock on the door. All three looked up and Jou called out. "Who's there?"

"It's us, Bakura and Mai." Was the answer. With some caution still Jou stood up to open the door and let the pair in. He glanced over at the other two but Mai quieted him "It's ok, they're with our search party." She turned towards the timid pair of youngsters. "Go back to where we started and find a new group, you are no longer required here." When the two looked at eachother somewhat uncomfortable Mai waved her hand in their direction. "Shoo." Finally the pair left with some grumbling and Mai closed the door.

Turning around she had to smile. Bakura had already found his place with Ryou in his arms. The boy clung to him as though Bakura was his life-source. "Glad to see you, Ryou." She said and sat down next to him.

Ryou swallowed harshly. "Is...is it going to hurt?"

"No, not this time. It's better if you sleep through it, but, you'll have to face up to what he did one way or the other eventually."

Ryou stared at her. "How should I do that?" He asked. "I don't remember any of it, I told you that. I'd need you for that."

Mai stared at him perplexed. "I miss your point, Ryou." She almost whispered. She didn't miss his point, she just hoped she missed it.

"Well, I can't face up to what I can't remember, can I?" Ryou said in a reasonable tone.

"Ryou." Bakura suddenly spoke up. Ryou looked at him and Bakura's hand gently ensnared his chin. "Off course you can't do that alone...no-one says you can." He cocked his head. "But who said that you'd have to do that alone?"

Ryou stared at Bakura blankly for a moment before realization came crashing down on him. Ryou hid his face in his hands and groaned. "I'm sorry, so sorry. How could I ever think...I'm such a lousy person." He groaned, completely caught in his self-pity and lament. Bakura's arms slid down to envelop his waist. "Ssh, don't blame yourself." He hid his face in Ryou's hair, delighting in the smell of Ryou's hair. "It's not your fault. But we're here for you Ryou, we all are. You're not alone." He pushed Ryou away so he could view the boy's face. "Do you understand, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded, not letting his eyes go anywhere besides Bakura. "Thank you...you should hurry. He'll get away." He whispered hoarsely.

Mai immediately looked at him. "You're right...whenever you're ready, Ryou."

"Can Bakura still hold me?" Ryou asked, feeling his face heat up at the question. Mai smiled though. "Off course he can."

Mai watched as Ryou made himself comfortable in Bakura's arms. The routined way in which they both moved into a comfortable position gave away a closeness they shared in private. This position was one they attained often, probably when watching TV or lazing on bed, Mai speculated. She forced herself to return to the present and not linger about the 'positions' that Ryou and Bakura would like to assume in private.

"Alright, are you ready?" She asked Ryou. The boy snuggled deeper into Bakura's arms and nodded. "Go right ahead."

Mai leaned back against the bedpost and closed her eyes, ready to reach out to Ryou's mind.

Knock, knock.

Mai opened her eyes and cursed. "Just fucking great." She muttered, cursing uncharacteristically. She stood up and viciously yanked the door open, only to come eye to eye with none other then Pegasus.

"Ah, Mai, my girl. I've heard about the mess we've got on our hands." He smiled, but despite his still witty attitude one could easily see how serious he took the whole matter. "I was told by two abandoned little group-members you could be found here."

Mai sighed. "Come in Max." And Ryou had to bite his lip not to laugh at the name. He sat up a bit more, feeling Bakura's arms reassuringly around him.

Pegasus just looked up, staring straight at him. "It was you!?" he seemed genuinely surprised. Ryou smiled sadly. "Yes, it was me."

Mai coughed. "My apologies, but we have to hurry. Every moment counts."

Pegasus turned, more serious then Ryou had ever seen the man. "What needs to be done?"

Mai glanced at him and Bakura's thumb was rubbing over his hand reassuringly. "Ryou...might be the only one who knows what our enemy is up to. We need this information from him, but he doesn't consciously recall anything."

Pegasus stared at her. "Are you very sure he is still present. How are the odds that he already got away?"

Mai sighed. "It's impossible to say. We've got everything sealed off, including sewers and known cracks and creaks but..."

Ryou suddenly spoke up. "But what?"

"He's very strong Ryou and not everyone patrolling the halls is strong. He'll be easily be able to misguide them."

Bakura sighed irritably. "Strong or not, the place is swarming with guards, even he would get tired and distracted. If he's gone, there's nothing to be done about it. But if he's still in the castle we're making a good chance." He looked at Ryou. "And you hold the key."

Ryou nodded. "Then stop stalling. You realize that from the moment you first asked me this until now almost 15 minutes have passed right?"

Sad faces nodded at him. "Then get it over with, see if there's still a chance, however slim." Ryou went on fiercely.

"I'll guard the door." Marik spoke up. Everybody jumped a little. Marik had kept himself so quiet it was almost unnatural for the loudmouthed vampire. "Now get to work." Marik growled out as he walked to the door and kept an eye on the wall.

Ryou felt nervousness flare up as Mai approached him, Bakura drew him closer and Pegasus made himself a little more comfortable in a chair then he normally would.

Everything appeared in a strange kind of slow-motion for awhile. He felt the bed sink a little deeper as Mai sat down next to him. "We'll make sure you're asleep first, you won't feel a thing."

Ryou nodded, a thousand questions were in his throat but he wasn't able to voice them. It didn't matter anyway, stalling would get them nowhere. So he simply nodded and closed his eyes. "Go ahead, do it." He whispered.

No-one really spoke after that anymore, not to Ryou's knowledge anyway. All he recalled when he woke up was Bakura's body, warm and reassuring behind him and the way his body had seemed so warm and comfortable. He later reasoned it couldn't have been more then a few seconds before he'd been deeply asleep.

Bakura felt his breathing go so quickly it almost hurt his throat, yet he didn't stop. Beside him, Mai ran and following behind Pegasus in a more calm pace. He wasn't the youngest anymore after all.

Bakura fastened his pace, praying to every god that was accidentally listening that they'd be in time. They were so close now. If they came to late Malik would be free as a birdie. But if they came in time, Bakura's eyes darkened. If they came in time, he would pay for what he'd done to Ryou.

"Bakura!" Mai called out but he didn't slow down. "HEY! Easy boy." She snapped viciously. He skidded to a stop. "What is it?"

"Not so fast, don't be blind to your surroundings." Mai lectured as though he was a young vampire.

Bakura glanced at her irritably. "We're close, I can smell that bastard."

"Cut down on the lame, overused metaphors Bakura, let's go, we're almost at the entrance." Mai answered, making Bakura roll his eyes. In the meanwhile Pegasus had caught up with them as well. "Well boys and girls, the main show is about to begin. The end of this tale is coming closer, can you feel it yet?"

Mai shook her head. "Yes, yes, now let's go. And stay close, you never know."

As they walked into the right corridor they passed another group of young, scared looking guards. Mai sighed. "They are going to require better training."

"Certainly, Madeline. You understand the implications of this betrayal of their side all to well, don't you?"

Mai nodded. "Off course I do...and don't call me Madeline."

Pegasus didn't answer as they now reached their destination. Drawing close together the three peered into the main entrance of the sewer. "Well this is it." Bakura said softly. "All known entrances are secured by our best guards right?" He asked Mai.

"They are, there are already a few others down there, we'll be their strongest reinforcement yet...let's get that guy, for Ryou." She glanced at him, saw the hatred in his eyes and shivered. He looked like he had around 50 years ago. With a disgust and contempt that sent shivers up her spine.

Pegasus stepped in the sewer first and she watched as Bakura followed, that dark, eerie, glint still in his eyes. As she stepped in after him her hand landed on his shoulder as with a will of its own. He turned to her with a look that said 'now what?' but one glance in her eyes told him everything.

He smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. "Don't worry, I'm fine Mai." He smiled again as that distraught look in her eyes vanished and she nodded at him. Their lives had been so entwined for the past century they understood eachother so well, almost like a child and a mother. A mother hen, that was how Ryou had once described her caring attitude for Bakura. And a mother she would love to be for Bakura. Even though he had never called her that, out of respect for his biological parents, she knew that most of the time, consciously or not, he did thought of her as a mother.

She watched him turn and they walked into the darkness, slowly letting their eyes adapt to the utter darkness. The light sources in this place were so minimal that even their vampiric sight came up short. Luckily Pegasus had thought of this and used a small light to navigate them through the sewers.

Bakura cursed softly when his arm hit something wet and slimy. "Somehow I'd expect him to hang around in such a place."

Mai grinned. "Yes, this must truly be his element. Slimy, damp and smelly." The quiet here was unnerving now her voice had echoed away. It was a silence to make the skin creep and your ears hear sounds that weren't there.

The only thing breaking this skin-crawling silence was the splattering of water on ancient tiles and the occasional squeak of a rat, littered with flees and other creepy crawlers. Bakura wasn't frightened quickly but this place, with the additional threat of their enemy being close, gave even him a scare.

But he strengthened himself. They'd come here for a reason. He thought of Ryou, imagined his voice, his face, his smell. Though Ryou would never know extracting the needed information had caused him to shiver and weep softly in his sleep. But it'd been worth it. After the necessary prodding and searching that had done its job tearing Bakura apart about whether this was the right thing to do, a picture had come up.

A picture of a document that didn't take 2 seconds to be recognized by Mai and Pegasus. Mai and Pegasus had immediately ran off to the, by now, famous storage room while Bakura and Marik had stayed with Ryou.

Until the pair had returned with the right document which Malik was using to escape Bakura had quietly sat by Ryou's side. He had simply watched him. Watched how the induced sleep calmed his lover down. Watched the reassuring rise and fall of his chest that told him that he was near. He had smiled as Ryou had rolled over and gently laid his head on his lap in pure instinct, looking for safety. It had been a tranquil moment, a small pond to gently float in before he'd be thrown in the whirlpool of an out of control river again.

All to soon and yet way to late Mai and Pegasus had returned. He had taken off with them, leaving this time not Marik but Maya to babysit Ryou. Marik had calmly said that no matter how he enjoyed Ryou's company he was now going to pay his two cents elsewhere. And so Ryou was left in the care of Mai's young medicine student, Marik had gone off to guard some creak or another in the mountain and he, Mai and Pegasus had ended up here, in a damp, cold and slimy sewer.

Malik growled and bit back a curse as he slipped on the slippery bricks and nearly fell into the dirty looking and smelling water on his right side. Crawling through a sewer wasn't exactly the grand plan of escape he'd wanted, but it would have to make do. At least he wasn't being pestered by those annoying little boy scouts here. His hand sought support on the wall, causing it to immediately be smothered in slime. He cursed and swore revenge on the vermin again. He should be crawling around here, not him.

He suddenly stiffened up when he heard voices. He froze up in an instant. Were they searching in here as well!? He suppressed the feel of panic and forced himself to walk on, stealthy like a cat.

The voices weren't echoing away, in fact, they were coming closer. Malik hissed softly. How much more energy was he able to exert without loosing his focus? One rock falling in the water to loudly could give him away. But he had no other options apart from trying to cut their throats...yes, off course. That's what he would do! Cut their throats!

Suddenly adrenaline surged through him. Cut their throats! Spill all their blood, bathe in it! Show them whose boss. Taking him for granted. How dare they...he'd kill them, maim them, drain them...he'd cut their throat. His lord would be proud, oh yes he would be. A souvenir! He'd scalp them! Take them, taunt their kin with it! Yes, oh yes!

With an insane glint in his eyes he stalked closer to his enemy. The walls seemed to speak to him...their darkness reassuring as always. His element, not theirs. Those who craved the light, sick and disgusting. His grin grew as he reached the end of the hallway. He waited for them right around the corner. Just a miniature bend of his body allowed him to get a firm grasp on his knife, strapped to his leg.

The voices, hushed and frightened, came closer. They'd be here soon. Blood! He lifted the blade, his hearing telling him how much longer.

Four steps away. Quiet whispers, frightened whispers. They were wise to fear him. Malik, his name would never be forgotten among their kin.

Three steps away. The whispers grew louder, he could feel their energy pumping through their body.

Two steps away. So close now, soon the crimson blood would flow. The blade was invisible, their was no light that reflected on the blade.

One step away. The invisibility made his blade a sleek killer, gracious and quick. He let his finger caress the cool metal. Excitement flooded his body.

Suddenly a person became visible. Malik's grin grew to new proportions and he struck. He charged forward, wanting to plant the knife in the man's chest and turn it viciously. He'd have them in no time.

Suddenly there was a hand around his wrist and a loud yell echoed through the sewer, echoing scandalously loud in every direction. Suddenly he was flying through the air. He caught sight of his victim's face. No boy-scout.

The ground came as a cold shock, the weightlessness gone. Shame filled every part of him. This had to be rectified. With a cat-like reflex he kicked his attacker off him, only to be tackled by the next. Hot filthy breath near his ear as a headlock was attempted. He managed to flip the vampire over and ran a good 5 steps away before turning. He hissed as he realized who he had in front of him. He still held his blade and threateningly held it out at his enemy.

"You fucking bastard, you'll pay for what you've done." Marik growled at the low life in front of him.

Malik's eyes shot back and forth between Jou and Marik. He sneered. "How's your little friend doing?" He taunted the pair and smirked. "Did I tell you that he screamed like a girl? Did I tell you that I had to show him his best friends betraying him to have him break."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Marik roared. "You keep your filthy trap shut about Ryou." He growled.

Malik treated them to a taunting laugh. "He was my easiest victim yet." Jou grabbed Marik's shoulders to prevent him from attacking the knifed Malik. Said person laughed and suddenly threw the knife.

"MARIK! Look out." Jou anticipated the move in time and kicked Marik in the hollow of his knee, causing him to stumble to his knees. Marik stared at the knife that had flown mere inches over his head. "Thanks Jou."

"Y-you're welcome." Jou's voice expressed pain. "Shit man, he got away."

Marik rose to his feet. "Did the bastard get you? He asked worriedly. Jou shrugged with one shoulder and gestured at his bloody shirt. "Just a superficial wound...go after him! I'll find you some back-up."

Marik nodded, grabbed the knife and followed in hot pursuit. He could just see Malik in front of him. He thought of the degrading way he'd spoken of Ryou. Damn it all, where did that fucker thought he owned the right from to talk about Ryou that way? No-one touched his friends and got away with it.

Ahead of him Malik ran. He knew that if he tripped now it'd be all over. But he could make it. He knew the road out of the mountain by heart now.

And once he'd gotten out of here. Oh, he'd go back and be prized by the lord. He would stand side by side with him as they used the information he had gathered to take this mountain. Thanks to him this mountain, this mountain full of rot, this stain in the landscape would be taken and destroyed. Oh yes, destroyed, no stone left on top of the other, no room left un-reaped. They would all die, men, women...all the vermin in the villages below. All of them. He would be honored for it, he would be...

"Ah!" The cry escaped his lips as someone threw his arms around his legs, causing him to fall down. He tried to scramble down but a second person held him down. His squirming got him nowhere. He got a glance at his attackers. "YOU!" He hissed.

Above him Mai and Bakura glanced at eachother with triumphant grins while Pegasus was chuckling behind them. Marik grinned too, allowing himself to relax as he watched the three strong vampires working together to subdue the vampaneze.

When his body stopped moving and the infuriated howling stopped Mai stood up. Her beautiful eyes reflected darkly against Pegasus small flashlight. "This is war." Then she smiled. "Max, let's throw this asswipe in jail." When Pegasus nodded she turned to the two younger vampires. "Why don't you two go back to Ryou, he should be waking up soon."

Bakura nodded. "Thank you Mai." She nodded and turned to Marik. "Thanks for warning us, but weren't you with Jou?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Mai." A somewhat hurt voice said. "Jou!" She called out at her ex-student. "You're hurt!"

"Trap it, just superficial. But I ain't wanna get any infection...let's get da hell outta here!" Jou said happily, while still holding his hurt arm.

This got them moving, dirty and tired, out of the sewer. Bakura came last, he took a glance back. He squinted as sunlight invaded the exit Malik had wanted to take. He'd been close, but they had won.

A short 10 minutes later they stepped into the hallway of the mountain again. To Bakura the soft warm glow of the lights had never been so welcome. Mai and Pegasus turned towards the lowest part of the mountain where prisons were housed. As he watched Malik's motionless body be carried away by Mai he repeated Mai's earlier words. "This is war."

**still dropped down dead ...please review...**


	33. 32, calming down

**Yeey, another chapter. About time too...if you all want more frequent updates I advice you burn down my school. Yeah...that would be all.**

**Happy reading**

Ryou moaned delightfully as he slowly woke up. He felt relaxed, covered with soft blankets and an impossibly soft pillow. He curled up in a fetal position, still only a little awake and with full intent to sleep on until someone would kick him out of this delightfully soft bed that wasn't his.

That last notion caused his mind to wake up a little more. Now there was something on his cheek as well, something that was warm and moved up and down. And chuckling. "Hey, no chuckling, I'm trying to sleep." The words, slurred and annoyed only caused the person to laugh a little more. "Well, then rest a little longer."

Bakura's familiar voice threw another bucket of water on Ryou's mind and brown eyes opened a little. "Bakuraaah." Ryou moaned out and giggled like a giddy child.

Bakura shook his head, a little disturbed to hear his lover giggle like that. Pegasus had already warned him that Ryou might act a bit bubbly. In order to counteract the negative emotions that came with what that vampaneze had done to him, Pegasus had caused Ryou not only to fall asleep but also too feel overly happy emotions. A little of that still lingered now Ryou was waking up.

He smiled and waited patiently as Ryou made the rest of the trip back to the land of the living. Beautiful brown eyes, a tad too happy, glanced at him. Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou's nose.

To his surprise Ryou pushed him away. "Yuck!" He wrinkled his nose. "You smell like you just stepped out of the sewer."

Bakura chuckled, Ryou was already getting back to normal. "As a matter of fact that's exactly where I come from."

"Sewer?"

"Sewer."

"How not original." Ryou huffed.

"What?" Bakura stared at him. "I miss your point."

Ryou rolled onto his back and laughed out loud. "Always the sewer, the bad-guys always escape through the sewer, don't they?" This time his laugh was grim. "Just where they belong." When Ryou looked at him again the giddiness in those eyes had vanished and the question lingered between them. Bakura couldn't prevent a grin from surfacing. "Mai and Pegsie are throwing his unconscious ass into jail as we speak." He informed Ryou.

Ryou smiled sadly. "That's great...isn't it? Maybe now you can get some information from him, just to counterpart you know, since I..."

"Hush." A gentle hand ensnared his chin and pressured him to look at Bakura. "_You _didn't do anything."

Ryou smiled and whispered an almost inaudible 'thank you'. Bakura smiled. "You're welcome." He shifted and nearly had to throw up at the smell coming off his body. "I'm going to take a quick shower now...I smell like dog poo."

"Oh...well, I'll come with to our room." Bakura shook his head. "There's a shower behind that door." He pointed. "These are doctor quarters you know." He kissed Ryou's nose again and stood up, he really couldn't tolerate this smell anymore.

"Why..." He turned to Ryou. "Why what?"

"Why can't we go to our room?" Ryou whispered.

He smiled. "Because the others will be back soon to see you and because I want this grime of my body right now."

Ryou looked down. "I understand, I'm still sick, aren't I?"

"You're not sick, but you're going to need all the support in the world in the coming weeks." He sat down in front of the bed. "And you're going to get it, from me and Anzu and Marik and all your friends." He directed Ryou's head again so the boy looked at him. "And Mai too, she's got that counceler's diploma for a reason you know. You might come to need her harder then you think."

"Is that your own experience?"

Bakura laughed softly. "Partially, yes. And I've seen her help many people." Ryou faked a smile. "Alright, go shower now, you really do smell."

Another encouraging smile and Bakura left to the shower. Ryou fell back on the bed, nothing left of his earlier giddiness. Going to a counselor? Was that really what was in store for him? He knew it was Mai, but...a counselor. He shivered and thought back. He'd seen counselors before. Who hadn't, when your mother and sister died in a car-crash. He now recalled it as an experience he wouldn't like to repeat.

He remembered the horrid hours he had been forced to spend in a foreign room with a strange person. He recalled how they'd babied him and insistently kept asking him 'how he felt about it' and 'if he started to feel better.' Whether or not that had been the truth though Ryou didn't know. Perhaps at the time he had been to cross and obstinate with the world to know what was good for him.

He didn't remember how long that period of counseling had lasted, but what he did remember was that once given the opportunity to stop (once his father went to his first dig after the accident) he hadn't hesitated a moment's breath.

The sound of the shower reminded him of Bakura. Was he prejudiced? After all, being pissed at counselors who couldn't help him and whose faces he wouldn't recognize anymore was easy. It was harder to admit that he hadn't done much better without him. True, he had never thought of suicide or tried to hurt himself but what he had done was lock himself out of the world. Eventually, it'd been Bakura who had pulled him back from that.

Besides, he closed his eyes fleetingly, Mai wasn't a jargon muttering idiot who would stuff him full with anti depressants though. He smirked. He really didn't have much with therapists it seemed. He knew he was being prejudiced.

Mai wouldn't hurt him, would she? _You're a disgrace to our race. Nothing but a trouble maker._

Ryou groaned. What kind of strange thought was that? And why was it Mai's voice? He shivered, suddenly feeling very cold inside.

He stood up roughly and took off for the bathroom. He needed Bakura, he would reassure him...and tell him about Mai.

Bakura lifted his face up to the water, thoroughly rubbing in the shampoo in his hair. He hated being dirty, it gave a bad impression and lots of discomfort.

Suddenly he heard the door open behind him. He turned and glanced at Ryou, who was staring at him appreciatively. He smirked and wiggled his hips for Ryou before washing the soap out of his hair.

When he opened his eyes again to glance at Ryou he saw the boy undressing. "Come to join me, little one?" He asked amused. Quite honestly he was worried. He hadn't had any form of sex with Ryou since the whole debacle started and quite frankly Bakura felt some tribal urges tugging at him. He wanted Ryou, wanted to claim him as his own again. His lover had been stolen from him and he wanted to claim him back.

Ryou opening the shower stall snapped him back to the 21st century. Ryou shivered and quickly joined Bakura under the warm beam. "Can I wash you?" He asked gently.

Bakura smirked. "If you like, but you know you turn me on that way." He teased.

Ryou bit his lip looked the other way, yet pressed himself close to Bakura's wet body. "I, uhm, I'm still tired, I don't think...not here anyway. He apologized with a red face.

Bakura smiled. "I was only messing with you, Ryou. This is neither the place nor the time."

They stared at eachother, soaking wet, comfortably under the warm water with their bodies close. They studied eachothers eyes. Bakura regarding the open, brown eyes of his lover. Eyes that never concealed emotion even if Ryou tried. Eyes that were honest and let you know the truth at all times. Eyes that could look so happy and now looked so sad and distraught all the time. How could he have missed it?

Ryou, in turn, was entranced by Bakura's eyes. Eyes that were so mysterious. Bakura's eyes harbored everything he could wish for in a lover. Mystery, love, openness and protectiveness all in one. Staring in those brown eyes Ryou was sure that eyes were the window of the soul, they always drew him yet made him slightly nervous.

Suddenly he broke his gaze. "Bakura?"

"Yes?" Bakura answered while he reached for the soap. Ryou took it from him and moved behind him so he could wash Bakura's back. "You'd never send me back, would you?"

"Send you back? To where?" Bakura wondered and glanced at his lover. Ryou was methodically and absently washing his back. "Ryou." He called out in a somewhat louder tone.

Ryou didn't look up. "Nothing...never mind. I don't know why I asked that."

Bakura sighed and felt cold hatred run through his body. What had that vampaneze done to make his Ryou so insecure? Send him back? Back to where? To who? It made no sense to him. He spread his arms a bit, feeling Ryou's soft fingers wash them. To his surprise this whole washing thing didn't turn him on in the least, in fact, it felt almost ceremoniously. A bonding time that was needed and appreciated between them. Almost as if to wash away all the dirt that Malik had left on them so they could start over. Bakura felt how their mental bond, which had been lying dormant lately, flare to life again. And yet...that remark, that question, it chilled him to the bone.

"Will you see Mai as your counselor?" He asked Ryou softly. "I'm always here, but she can help you in ways that I can't."

"I've been to counselors before." Ryou responded rather curtly.

"And?" Bakura asked, thinking of the photos with Ryou's mother and sister on it.

"Not a success."

"Why?" He held on.

"They, I...oh, I was so young. All I know is that those antidepressants weren't the best idea ever."

"You've taken antidepressants?" Bakura was mildly shocked. Yet he should've known better, didn't he know himself what depression felt like? Ryou's early childhood hadn't been any better then his own in that respect.

"Yes, for a short while. I don't want to be drugged."

"You never objected when I put you to sleep." Bakura countered softly, watching two arms snake around his waist to wash his torso.

"That's different, that's...natural." Ryou said. Their conversation was so hushed now that it could barely be heard over the beating drum of the shower.

"If it helps any, Mai never uses pills or shots or god knows what kind of junk." He smiled and watched the soapy hands slide down to his legs. "She always says that weak people turn to drugs and strong people to counselors. And thus giving patients anything they can get dependent off would be breaking someone's will, instead of mending it...Off course she's got it easy, being a vampire and all."

There was silence for awhile. "You didn't just made that up, right?"

Bakura was silent, head bent. "Bakura?" Ryou asked, a little worried.

Bakura turned and slid down so he faced Ryou who was still washing his legs. "Do you really think I would lie to you?"

Ryou's face immediately showed remorse. "No...I'm sorry."

Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead. "Good, all forgotten then."

Ryou nodded and let Bakura heave him up. He watched passively as Bakura washed off the soap before turning to give Ryou the same treatment of washing.

When they stepped out of the shower a few minutes later Ryou let out a sigh. "I'll go see her then."

"Great." Bakura reached for a large, fluffy towel hanging over the edge of the adjacent bathtub. He enveloped the both of them in it, chest to chest. Bakura looking down into Ryou's face. Ryou glancing up shyly before placing his head on Bakura's chest. "I love you." He murmured softly.

Bakura lent his head forward further and buried his nose in Ryou's wet hair, holding him close. "I love you too, darling." He rocked Ryou, felt the boy shivering against him. "Are you cold?"

"On the inside." Ryou whispered softly and pressed his face a little tighter against Bakura's chest. The smoothness of the skin, the hard muscles and a few chest hairs. It was all familiar to him, he inhaled deeply through his nose, drawing power from Bakura's scent as he awaited Bakura's next question.

"What do you feel, Ryou? Tell me, please."

Ryou smiled, no surprise there. "I wish I knew. There's just this sadness and that...that." Ryou looked for the right word, still clinging to Bakura. "I find it hard to explain, but it hurts me inside. It has something to do with...what I asked you earlier."

"You mean about that 'sending away'?" Bakura said softly and drew Ryou a little closer by tugging on the towel.

"Yes...no...well. It's just, I" He sighed. "I don't know, I can't explain it." He glanced up. "He's still in my head, isn't he?"

Bakura sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, in a way he is, I suppose. But..." He leveled his face with Ryou's. "So am I, whenever he comes to torment you, you remember that." Ryou actually smiled at him with joy at his words which gave Bakura the will to continue. "Sometimes something really bad can overshadow everything, until it seems like there aren't any good things left anymore. And if you ever feel like that, just think of us, of your friends. He wants you to think that there are only bad things and no good things. But that's an illusion." Ryou nodded quietly and Bakura finished. "And I know that you're strong enough to fight that illusion off, understand?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I do. I just hope you're right."

"I'm always right." Bakura teased and stuck out his tongue. With a sudden move that surprised Bakura Ryou hopped up and licked the tongue stuck out at him.

Bakura chuckled and lowered his head to kiss Ryou more intimately before letting him go. "We should get dressed."

Ryou glanced skeptically at Bakura's clothes. "Those are dirty."

"Good thing then that I brought some other clothing earlier." Ryou stared amazed at the clothing Bakura pointed at, a set for him and a set for Bakura. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"Not thinking of showering was close to impossible with that smell coming off my body, it nearly made me throw up." Bakura laughed.

"Ryou? Bakura? Where are you two?" Mai's voice, a tad worried, suddenly made them jump.

"We're in the shower, hang on for a moment." Bakura hollered back.

Laughter reached their ears. "Make it a quicky, boys." Bakura shook his head and gave Ryou a meaningful look as they quickly dressed themselves. Ryou smiled and let his hand caress the soft fabric of Bakura's shirt. It was the red one that Ryou loved so to see his lover in. "You look good in red."

"Just like you look good in green." Ryou blushed, Bakura had taken his favorite pick for Ryou as well. An emerald green shirt that suited him well. Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and they exerted the bathroom.

They found Mai sitting on the bed where Ryou had been sleeping earlier, patiently waiting for them to come out. "Done with the quicky?" She asked amused.

Bakura shook his head. "You're a perverted little girl at times."

"Full grown woman." She smirked and then turned to Ryou. "How are you feeling, boy?"

"I'm alright I guess. Is he captured now?" He didn't have to specify who he meant with 'he'. Mai nodded. "Yes, we have him and we won't let him go."

"What will happen to him now?" Ryou asked. He didn't know why he was even interested but still he felt the need to know."

Mai stared at him, as though judging whether or not he could take the truth. "We'll force him to give up all the information he's got to offer. After that he'll be trialled and no doubt be sentenced to death." Her expression darkened. "I'll sure vote for that notion."

Ryou stared at her and shivered. "Death penalty?" He asked timidly. As long as he'd been here he'd never even wondered about the punishments that awaited vampires when they broke their laws.

Mai leaned against the door. "Yes, death penalty...had you rather seen him punished less then that, after what he did to you?" Ryou sighed, he knew he should just agree with Mai but it wasn't in his nature to be so hard. "It doesn't depend on me...and I'm glad for that." He said. "Personally, I wouldn't sentence a person to death under any circumstance."

Mai stared at him incredulously. "How can you be so caring Ryou. It stuns me, quite honestly."

Ryou raised his shoulders. "Maybe I just haven't seen enough horror to be able to think in such a harsh way."

Bakura snickered. "Now that is one notion I have to oppose. You've seen quite enough horror, but really. I don't feel about talking whether that sucker is detained for life or killed on the spot. I want to talk about you, Ryou."

Ryou blushed. "I feel flattered."

Mai pushed herself away from the door and approached him. "Don't be, you're worth it." She cocked her head. "I have to ask you something."

Ryou looked up at her. "Go ahead."

"You're going to need help to get over all of this, I want to help you."

"You want to be my counselor, right?" Ryou asked her softly. Mai nodded thoughtfully. "Scary word, counselor, I know. But I really do believe I can help you. You'll have to admit that it's not like you're going to forget about this any time soon, yes or yes?"

Ryou grinned. "Yes, and I'd go, but..."

Bakura's hand entwined with his own. "But what? Trust me Ryou, she'll help you, take it from the expert." He chuckled and glanced at Mai for a moment. She was blushing, he found it endearing. Mai wasn't the kind of woman who blushed easily.

"I know that, but I can't possibly afford that." When silence met him from both his comrades he glanced left and right, finding two incredulous, baffled faces staring at him. "What?" He asked a little nervous.

"Ryou, what...I can't." Mai sputtered and shook her head before finally making a coherent sentence. "I'm not going to charge you for it! For heaven's sake, you're my friend...off course I'm not going to charge you any money."

"You're not? But...I mean...I'll just be a nuisance."

"You're my friend...a good friend." Mai insisted. "And you don't charge money when a friend's in need."

Ryou smiled and gave in. "Well, then I'll accept." He said and looked up. "So...now what's going to happen?"

Mai shrugged. "Hard to tell, for one thing...war is going to happen. There's no way around it this time."

Ryou suddenly felt icy cold. "D-does that mean?" He stared at Bakura who looked back morosely. His hand shot out, grasping the red fabric of Bakura's shirt as he shook it none to gently. "You can't go! Not now! I need you!" His voice was suddenly high and shrill and the look in his eyes almost broke Bakura's heart.

Suddenly Mai placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hush, boy. No need to panic." She shushed him. "He's not gone in an instant or something." Her voice was soothing and relaxing and Ryou let go of Bakura's shirt.

Bakura in turn placed his hand on Ryou's. "I don't feel like fighting a war much either. One day though, I will have to go, but I'll do my best to postpone it until I'm sure you can deal with things without me here."

Mai nodded. "That's the attitude I'd been hoping for from you. I'll pull some strings here and there to keep you here for awhile."

Ryou looked back and forth, reassured that Bakura wouldn't leave him with a gun in hand tomorrow. "You make it sound as if Bakura's a vital part of this...this...war." The word came awkwardly off his lips.

But Mai nodded quite seriously. "Oh, but he is. He's no braggart, that one. But he's still one of the best vampires around. Plus he's a good leader, we'll probably bombard him captain at the very least."

"Oh, stop it." Bakura muttered, embarrassed.

"You know I'm right."

Bakura huffed at her then turned to Ryou. "Don't listen to her, all these compliments only have one goal and that's for her to show off: 'you see that, that's MY student.'"

He ducked when Mai tried to rap him on the head. "Watch it,_ boy. _I'm still stronger then you are."

"Beat it, I won last time!"

"You used false play."

"How the hell do you figure that!?"

"We agreed, no changing locations!"

"You're just looking for excuses."

"Ehm...what are you talking about?" Ryou suddenly intervened in the playful altercation. He was insatiably curious as to what Bakura and Mai were bickering about. 'No changing locations'? What the hell was he supposed to make of that?

Bakura smiled, the curious look on Ryou's face was certainly a step in the right direction. "Oh, it's about a game we sometimes play in our minds together, to keep in shape so to speak."

"Oh...you mean like with the phoenix and the dragon, kinda like that?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes, only then trying to beat eachother to a pulp."

"Phoenix...dragon?" Mai inquired with raised eyebrows. Bakura smirked, reminded of the time he'd shown Ryou his past and the playfulness that had surrounded their little outing into the past. "Something I showed Ryou awhile ago." He answered vaguely, he'd tell Mai about that another time.

His glance met Ryou's and inwardly he groaned. Ryou had that look of remorse on him again. He retraced their conversation, what could've triggered it this time? Let's see, fight with Mai...Phoenix, dragon...something he showed Ryou. He smiled. "Oh no, you're not." He said to Ryou, who stared at him confused.

"Don't look so innocent, I caught that look of remorse. And it has nothing to do with what he did to you." He took Ryou's face between his fingers. "Okay?"

"How do you always know?" Ryou replied softly.

"It's a gift, really." Bakura teased but didn't break eye contact, still wanting his answer. Ryou got the hint and nodded softly. "Okay."

Mai glanced at Bakura. "What were you..?" She trailed off.

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you another time, promise." He replied in a light tone.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked. "Now what, I mean, do I have to stay here, or can we go back to our room, or what?"

Bakura riveted his look to Mai, leaving it to her. After all, she'd be his doctor now. Mai shrugged. "You can go wherever you like, Ryou. For now all I want you to do is take some rest." She turned to Bakura. "I took the liberty of quitting your job for you. You are to stay by Ryou's side 24/7 the incoming days.

Bakura quirked an eyebrow but nodded. "That's fine."

"Also." Mai continued. "I want to see you back as soon as I can get the time, which is likely not going to be in a day or three." Her voice was strict, the voice of a mother telling you what was best for you. Ryou nodded quietly and Mai continued still. "Bakura, until I get a chance to care for Ryou I would approve of it if you kept a hand in his sleeping pattern." She turned to Ryou and asked him in a gentle tone. "Or does that scare you."

"You mean you want him to put me to sleep every morning?"

"Yes."

"Well, it doesn't scare me, but, why?" Ryou said.

"Because you are most likely to have nightmares about what happened." Mai explained. "So unless that gives you a rush, I think this will be best for the time being." She wrinkled her nose. "If it were up to me, I'd take you in here and now and tend to your wounds, but unfortunately other duties call." The wrinkles in her nose vanished and gave way for a worried expression that didn't much look forward to the direct future. "It's going to be busy and depressing times that lie ahead."

Ryou sighed. "If you're busy, you really don't have to care for me too, you know."

She whipped her head around. "Making excuses?"

"No, really, I've dealt with other hardships."

Bakura coughed. "Something tells me those hardships didn't have anything to do with being possessed in the worst way for two weeks." He chuckled. "Seeing a counceler is, contrary to popular belief, not a sign that you're crazy, Ryou."

Ryou let his head hang. "It just...frightens me a bit." He confessed. Mai's hand ruffled his hair. "You don't have to be afraid. The worst is over, from this point on it's only going to get better in that shy, little head of yours."

Ryou nodded. "Thanks. I do trust you." He stood up from the bed. "Can we go back them, Bakura?"

Bakura nodded. "Off course." And then his stomach grumbled. Both Mai as Ryou laughed when Ryou's own stomach followed suit. "Ouch." He put his hands on his belly. "What time is it, actually?"

"It's...1 in the afternoon."

Ryou shook his head. "It must've been around 5 when all of this started. Talk about a wild evening."

Bakura groaned. "And we didn't even have dinner!"

Ryou smiled. "Then let's go get food." He turned to Mai. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I think you two need some time alone right now, besides, I have to attend a meeting now. I'll see you guys." She stretched her arm out and caressed Ryou's cheek. "Hold yourself together Ryou, don't let him win when he has already lost."

Ryou smiled. "Promise."

**Not a very action-packed chapter, but the next will have some mental-karate goodness and soon after that the first epic battle of doomiedoom will commence.**

**Please R&R**


	34. 33, all where they belong

**So here's this giant enemy chapter! Ahem, sorry. Anyway, I'm finally beginning to get my pace back into writing, so hopefully updates will be more regular from now onn.**

**Please R&R people!**

A little anxious Ryou knocked on the door that led to Mai's study. Almost immediately her voice came through. "Come in, Ryou."

He smiled, he was expected. He coughed softly and pushed with his hand on his throat before replying in a deeper voice then his own. "Damnit Mai, do you always just fucking assume?" He yelled back in what he hoped was his best Marik impression.

Silence met him and then the door opened to reveal Mai. He shuffled a bit, his merriment at imitating Marik already gone as he stared in the face of his counselor and friend at the same time. He didn't know if this was going to be a good combination.

She stared at him amazed, not bothered by the same predicament it seemed. "Heavens...you got me fooled for a moment there, boy." She laughed and ushered him to enter. "Come on in." He allowed himself to be pushed inside gently and yet twitched when he heard the door close behind him. He felt strangely trapped, even though he'd been here a few times before. Whether it be to tell her something or get a medicine against a vicious cough he'd gotten a few months ago during his first visit here or just to chat.

She regarded him quietly. "You're nervous." She said softly. "You're scared of me."

"I've always been a little scared of you." Ryou admitted truthfully.

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

Ryou smiled a little and led her guide him to the dark red couch in the middle of the room. He sat down on it, surprised when she sat down next to him and not opposite of him on the desk. "Well...no. But you're imposing and you're strong...I'm neither."

"You're strong."

"Oh God, you start to?"

"Bakura's right if he says you're strong." Her eyes glanced at him in amusement. "I could go off on a rant of how courageous your heart is, and how your gentle nature is a source of strength to, but since that is more a task for Bakura I'll just keep it at this..." She was silent.

Ryou glanced to the side, feeling himself caught in a strangely cheesy situation. "At what?"

She smirked. "Potential."

Ryou stared at her. "Potential...for what?"

"For being a vampire off course." She waved her hand around to emphasize the obviousness. "Believe me boy, I've taken three humans as my students so far, Bakura, Jou and another gal you don't know...and they all turned out just fine. I only take the best." She poked her elbow in his side gently, gloating at his red face. "And if I got the chance to take you as my student, I would without doubt."

Ryou felt blood rising to his cheeks and sputtered a 'thank you'. Mai laughed again. "But, that's not why you're here, is it?" her hand came to rest on his back. "Don't fret."

Ryou tried for a smile that said 'I'm fine' but his lips didn't seem to want to obey, so he only found himself staring at Mai with something of desperation in his eyes. "Just what..." He found his voice to sound weak and trembly. He snapped his mouth closed and took a deep breath before trying again. "Just what...are you going to do?" Many a scenario had formed in his head already over the course of the past few days, none seemed very attractive. Whatever Mai was planning to do to help him past this hurdle in his life? He laughed humorlessly inside himself. A hurdle? More like a mountain.

"We'll talk." Mai answered him. "That will however not be enough, there will be times in which I must enter your mind."

Ryou snorted. "Thanks for the overwhelming trust, jeez."

"You still have mood swings, you ask the most awkward questions at the most unexpected times, you seem to be developing a fear of being left alone...must I go on?" Mai asked him lightly.

Ryou looked down and shook his head. "I know." He said quietly.

"Good, besides, these mood-swings are out of your control to handle alone. I can't even expect a full grown vampire to deal with the aftermath of possession alone, much less you." She cocked her head. "Welcome to one of the few vampire-only working-branches that exist."

Ryou cracked a smile but remained quiet.

Mai glanced at him inquisitively. "Do remember anything, anything at all, of what has happened?"

Ryou was caught between answering and not answering. One part of him still shunned the idea of being here, in this situation. But another part of him seemed to yearn to spill his beans, so to speak. Like a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, and he was caught in the middle.

He looked at Mai. She had crossed her legs, her arms rested lightly beside her. She watched him yet Ryou didn't feel very pressured to answer. It was as though she realized the battle raging inside him and could sit out the wait.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I...uh...I, well." He didn't come much farther then that.

Mai sat up a little. "I really dislike the idea that you shun me, Ryou." She said softly. "I'm here to help, not to hurt."

"I didn't mean to..."

"That's the nasty part of this job you know." Mai continued, disregarding his words. "I try to help, try to make things better, but people continue to see me as the boogie man."

"Mai...I." Ryou shook his head. "I know you're here to help, and after all that's been done to me I certainly don't see you as a boogie man either. But that doesn't make this any easier for me." He looked ahead, watching the clock in front of him tick its slow pace and involuntarily he started measuring the time until he could leave. "It's not you." He said quietly. "And not your profession...or hobby, I should say, which makes it all the more admirable." He sighed. "It's me. I suck in sharing personal things, I really do." He snickered at his own expense, glad when he saw a smile twitching on the corners of Mai's mouth. "Really, Bakura pales in comparison compared to me."

"That...remains to be seen." Mai said and then broke out in a full fledged laugh. "I am personally in the conviction no-one in this universe can me more stubborn then Bakura."

"We'll see, he beat me to the punch when it came to personal things."

Mai suddenly sat up, watching him with a look Ryou found hard to define. Almost a mix between shameless curiosity and a hope that seemed inappropriate. "Personal things. Like wha..." She trailed of. "I'm sorry, it was not my place to ask such a thing." She smiled and continued. "We're here for you now."

Ryou snorted. "Nice save, Mai."

She inclined her head. "Why thank you...but about you. Do you think you can overcome your...stubbornness, as you called it?"

Ryou sighed and tried for a smile. It worked a little better then before. Mai was still Mai, he could feel comfortable here, like he always had. "I'll try. I'll certainly do my best, but, give me time."

"We have time." Mai assured him. "The council can stick my overtime right up their ass. You're my friend and first priority."

Ryou blushed. "That's kind of you."

"It's the truth, now, shall be see how far we can get today?"

Ryou looked up. "Can you tell me first what exactly awaits me?"

"Well, like I said, for now, we'll keep it at talking, but once I gain a little insight in how you feel and what he's done most likely we'll have a few sessions in which I'll enter your mind. But I'll give you the details about that later."

Ryou made a face. "Say Mai, do I have a note posted on my back that says 'possess me' or something? Because I'm certainly beginning to feel that way."

Mai laughed. "No, I double checked that. My theory it's a pheromone. Maybe your blood type's rare...could have something to do with it." She smirked. "Or maybe you just got naturally unlucky to always attract trouble."

"I don't even know my own blood type." Ryou admitted. "But it's just...so many people have been in my mind lately, it's starting to worry me. I mean, it can't cause schizophrenia or a tumor or god knows what kind of horrible things, can it?"

Mai smiled and reassured him. "No, it can't. In fact it can even be good for you. It all depends on peace of mind. I take that when Bakura talks to you mentally, or puts you to sleep that makes you feel good, right?"

"Of course."

"Well then, it only stimulates your brain, or the parts related to happiness and mental abilities."

"You mean the part that with humans is dormant, or underdeveloped, and with vampires, well, very developed."

"That one, yes. I won't bore you with the neurological details"

Ryou nodded. "Ok, so, talking...what about?"

Mai laughed and stood up. "Care for a drink?" She knew she'd done something wrong when Ryou's eyes suddenly narrowed, glaring at her. She cocked her head, a few strands of blond hair fell in front of her face. She immediately wiped them away, so she could keep on looking at Ryou. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked him gently.

"What kind of drink?"

Mai looked at him, a little baffled. "Well, I have coffee, tea, or a fizzy drink. I've got sake and Baileys too if you like." She said softly, trying to ease Ryou.

"You really are just offering me a drink?" Ryou answered, his voice a mix between fright and suspicion.

She nodded slowly. "Yes...what else did you expect, rat poison?" Jokes usually worked.

Ryou turned away. "Sorry, it's ok. If you have some tea?" Mai nodded and began to boil some water. "You think I'm going to slip you a drug, am I close?" She asked lightly.

"Well...That's to say." Ryou muttered, but Mai intervened. "I'm a counselor, not a psychiatrist. Therefore I have no authority to use medication. Besides, even if I did have that authority I still wouldn't do it, much less without a patient's consent." The water finished boiling and she poured it into two mugs. "Sugar?"

"No thanks." She walked over to him and set the tea down. Then she let her hand slip over Ryou's long hair in a reassuring gesture. She opened her mind to the emotions Ryou emitted now. The wave of negative emotions washing over her didn't do much to make her feel better. She quickly locked the feelings out again and turned to Ryou. "It's ok, I'm not mad at you."

"You should be."

"Off course not, everything will work out fine, you'll see." She took a sip of her tea and made a face. "Not enough sugar." She stood up and Ryou stared a little baffled at the amount of sugar she poured into her tea.

"What's that, tea with sugar or sugar with tea." He joked.

"Most likely the last, I like my tea sweet." She laughed and plopped down on the couch next to him again. "So, feeling better?"

Ryou smiled and blew on his tea. "Yes, I'm sorry. I've been given medication once before...it was horrible."

"Anti-depressants usually do more harm then good, especially on a child." Mai answered. "Bakura told me about it."

"I thought he would." Ryou said, then smiled. "I must be mad, suspecting you of something like that."

"It happens. Can I repeat my first question now?" Mai asked. Ryou jerked by this unexpected question. He dug in his memory to remember Mai's first question. Upon remembering he nodded. "Yes, that's ok."

She leaned forward. "So...do you remember anything?"

Ryou laid back and closed his eyes for a moment. "It's strange...sometimes I feel like I do but just as I realize that I'm actually remembering something...it slips away again." He cocked his head. "Kind of like absently staring at a TV and trying to remember what you've looked at later, you know that feeling?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Who doesn't."

"What does that mean? Is it him or is it me?" He asked anxiously, not knowing what option would be worse.

Mai bit her lip and took a sip from her tea. "Well, most likely the only thing you could really remember is when he first snagged you. After that, whenever he used you, the real you was put on hold, so to speak."

"I do remember something about running."

Mai suddenly sat up. "That might well be a better start then I hoped for. What kind of running?"

"Through a hall, one just like any other here in the mountain. Maybe I was chased. I held something in my hands too." Ryou frowned, trying to grasp the elusive memory. To his surprise Mai nodded. "Yes, that is compliant to what happened."

Ryou jerked up. "To what? Please tell me!"

"Well." Mai looked at him. "Have anyone ever told you how we caught Malik?"

"In the sewer?" Ryou guessed.

"Yes, that's where he was truly caught, but I mean, how we found him out?"

Ryou shook his head. "No...I don't think so."

"Well, it started with Bakura coming to my room. He was worried about you, wondered if you were alright." Mai snorted. "It's all our fault really. We...all vampires, we're so vain. We thought we'd be safe here; that no intruder would ever come in." She looked at Ryou a little guilty. "You know, when Bakura told me how you were acting I was skeptic, because all the symptoms pointed to possession as clear as day. But I didn't want to believe that, I tried to tell myself that you were just cornered by someone who was severely pissed off at you or something along those lines."

Ryou slowly nodded. "I had always thought so too. The thought that this place is no longer safe...it really spooks me. All the guards, the looming war, it gives me the creeps."

"I feel the same, Ryou." Mai said and Ryou nodded before asking. "So, go on with your story, I'm curious, because you never did pass by, did you?"

Mai shook her head. "What chance did I have? I found you under his control, Ryou. Pure chance, maybe luck, maybe steered from something bigger then all of us." She raised her shoulders before continuing. "I needed to fetch something from the storage room, so as I went with Bakura to see you I made a side-stop. Chance had it that he was there, stealing things. And _that's_ the running you remember. Once you caught sight of someone being there with you he must've ordered you to get the hell out of there. So you fled, with those documents, with me and Bakura hot on your heels."

Ryou sighed and put his hands under his chin. "I want to see him."

"What? Ryou, I don't think that that's a smart idea." Mai protested.

"You don't? I suppose you're right." His eyes narrowed. "But I want to see the person who did this to me...maybe spit him in the face or call him a bastard or something."

"You take that to lightly Ryou, besides you know how he looks." Mai still protested gently, trying to talk him out of it. But Ryou grinned. "How can you expect me to face my fears but not the cause of the fears. I want to see him...is it possible?"

Mai groaned inside herself. He had a point; that was the worst part. She looked at him, he looked calm and determined. "It doesn't have to be long, he doesn't even have to see me. Just a glance, that's all."

Mai sighed. "Alright, but it's not pretty to go to the dungeons Ryou, especially not for a human. I think you can imagine the consequences if one of the prisoners would be able to control you, or even worse, a vampire."

Ryou grinned. "Oh, I'm sure I've seen worse."

"That's true, well alright, a short glance then. But stay close." She ordered him strictly. She stood up and opened the door. "Do you want Bakura to come?"

Ryou suddenly laughed. "God no, what would you think he'd do if Malik even looked at him the wrong way. You know how hot tempered he can get."

Mai smiled. "You've come to know him well, that makes me happy."

Ryou blushed and they walked out. Mai led the way as they circled down and down. Ryou shivered in his T-shirt. "It sure is cold here."

"That's because we're underground, smartass." Mai laughed.

"Oh, off course. Say Mai...what kind of crimes land a vampire in prison?" Ryou asked curiously.

"What kinds? Oh, mostly the same things as with humans, murder, rape, abuse, things like that. Also, the penalties for abusing humans is very high."

"How abusing?"

"Manipulating them to evade taxes, to steal, things like that. Letting a human walk with memories of us without having them brought to council first...even though that is usually left with a fee."

Ryou laughed. "Off course, I remember that one from my own first few weeks with Bakura."

"It was good of him not to take chances." Mai answered. "Ah, we're here, Ryou."

"Cheery place." Ryou commented to the dungeon, complete with heavy chains and moist walls. "It looks like a movie set for a movie in medieval times or something."

"No mercy on prisoners." Mai said in a hard voice. "They commit crimes, they pay for it." A laugh from their left drew their attention. "And that from a shrink."

Mai snorted. "What about it? Most of them are here because they couldn't suppress their greed. How have you been, Lars?"

"Pretty ok, as well as possible in this blasted place for a job." Mai laughed at the man. "Yes, I certainly wouldn't want to trade work with you."

"Neither would I, apart from unsure, for you it will be very busy times." He nodded at her friendly. "Now let me guess. The vampaneze?"

Mai laughed coldly. "Who else? Ryou wishes to see him."

Ryou felt his cheeks go red as the bearded man surveyed him with unsettling blue eyes. "And why may I ask?"

"I'm sure you can draw your own conclusions, but I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself, at least for the time being. Ryou doesn't need that sort of publicity."

"I don't need any form of publicity." Ryou muttered.

The man didn't respond. "Alright, I won't make trouble." Then thrust three papers in Mai's hands and two in Ryou's. "You know the drill Mai."

Ryou took the pen handed to him and began filling in his data, snickering at Mai's bitching about unnecessary bureaucracy.

"You're in the council, no-one better to change things then you." He said as he circled the 'human' option on his sheet.

Mai gave him a playfully reproachful glance, he knew it was a joke and yet something inside of him exploded like hot lava. With an effort he focused on filling his sheet again. He hated this feeling, yet had become very familiar with it over the past few days. Mai was right, he wasn't well, not at all.

Mai kept her eyes on him as she saw his smile vanish before he looked down on the paper again. He felt something, something that hurt. She began to get a grasp of what her task with Ryou would be now. It wasn't the possession in and of itself that was haunting Ryou, he was strong, could deal with it. He had the courage to stand up and leave it behind.

It wasn't that, it was something else, something Malik had done to him that now caused him to see ghosts like this. With practiced ease she filled in the last of her three forms. She was almost sure of the kind of possession Malik had used on Ryou, the type in which the victim's mind needed to be broken in order to keep them obedient. Whatever Malik had used to break Ryou's will, its effects hadn't worn out.

She aimed her gaze to the hall, very close from here was the cause of all this pain. She whipped back to Lars. "Give me a yellow one too." She demanded. Ryou looked at her, confused, but she ignored it.

Lars did understand. "Why?"

"Don't be nosy and just do as I say." Mai hissed. She knew that not many a vampire stood tall when she acted pissed off. Now, Lars wasn't a sissy but she did stand above him, politically as well as in terms of strength. She would explain her idea, but with Ryou that was impossible and sending him away now would only hurt the boy more.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do sign the bottom line, will you. And inform your superiors for heaven's sake."

"Of course." She snatched the paper and vigorously began to fill it in. Ryou cast a questioning look at Lars but he refused to answer his silent question. Instead he mentioned for him to come closer. "You need some protection in there, I'll..."

"Don't bother, I'll do it." Mai called, still bent over the elusive yellow form. But this time Lars refused. "I trust your ability but you know full well I'd step too far out of line with that."

"Wimp."

He just huffed at her and looked at him again. "It might feel strange."

Ryou smiled. "I've got very specific ideas about what is strange these days. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The man nodded and Ryou just tried to think of something else as the man invaded his mind for his own protection. Yet, he felt pleased as the feeling didn't scare him. That said something, didn't it?

He sighed inaudibly and closed his eyes for a second until he heard the man again. "There, all done."

"Mai? Are you finished yet?" Ryou asked. Mai looked up. "I am, and so are you I hope."

He nodded and followed Mai into the corridor. Lars stayed behind, yet they weren't quite alone as guards were strategically placed here and there. Ryou shivered again and rubbed his bare arms before trying to strike up conversation. "How far is it?"

"Far enough, he's in the heaviest guarded cell we got...as he should be." Mai's voice was grim. "Don't allow yourself to get overboard, Ryou. If I notice you're getting to deep into it I'll drag you away from there, whether you like it or not. Got it?"

Ryou nodded. "Got it...Mai?"

"Yes?"

"That yellow form..."

"I have a few questions for him, it's of no further interest for you to listen to. That'll be a private chat with him." Mai's voice clearly said 'stay out of this'. So he decided not to press the matter. "Alright, be careful."

Mai smiled at him and landed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I will be." She looked ahead. "We're here, hold on for a moment, I need to talk to Tanaka for a moment." she got out her cell-phone and dialed the number. "I don't think you'll have reach here."

Mai stared at her phone, then put it away. "I think you're right." She smirked naughtily at him. "Luckily there's another way. Don't go anywhere." Ryou watched as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. He wondered how long this was going to take.

_**MAI TO TANAKA, are you there?**_

_Bloody hell. Miss Kujaku, is it your life goal to make my life a living hell??_

_**No, but I enjoy scaring the fuck out of you. I got a question.**_

_It usually does not bode well if you have a question...Anyway, make it quick, I'm a busy man._

_**I'm gonna wring the truth out of that vampaneze, so glad you agree with me...you'll take care of the formalities, right?**_

_WHAT, Mai, now wait one second, I never said..._

_**Thank you so much, you just saved a soul...gotta go now, I'm a busy woman. Bye!**_

Tanaka growled. He let far too much slip with that woman. But she was irreplaceable and she damn well knew it. He was going to have to trust her, he knew that Mai may well be the only one able to squeeze anything out of that raging monster and if she could help the boy with it... Well, there really was no reason to stop her.

Mai looked up and smiled at Ryou who said in a surprised voice. "That was quick."

"I needed permission from Tanaka...but I usually just take it." Mai answered and Ryou chuckled a bit strained. "And you get away with it?"

"Most of the time, being irreplaceable has its advantages." She winked at him but found his laugh in return a bit faked. "Getting nervous?"

"Yeah...But I'm not backing off now!"

She nodded. "Good, let's go. And you go back before me. I have some business to settle with him, but you don't need to be present for that."

"Just be careful." Ryou said softly.

"Don't worry about me...ah, there he is." Mai nodded at the cell they had now reached. Ryou innocently glanced over and wished he'd been a little more cautious. He hadn't expected the mere sight of the vampaneze to have shivers run down his spine. _Don't be ridiculous!_ He scolded himself. _He can't do anything to you and it isn't like you even knew it was him if you hadn't been told._

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. Malik on the other side glanced up and in an instant his violet eyes narrowed. Lean as a cat he jumped up. "You...Vermin." He hissed. Ryou took a frightened step back but then steeled himself. "Yes, me." His voice only shook a little. Mai's hand fell on his shoulder again. "Does this suit your fancy?"

Ryou nodded slowly. "Yes. It somehow makes it more real."

"Vermin." The vampaneze hissed again. Then aimed his glance on Mai. "Bitch. He'll take you down first, you and all your fucking, miserable comrades in your fancy room."

Mai's eyes narrowed. "Oh no, quite the opposite, we'll be the ones to take your master down. You should be glad that you won't be around anymore to see it." Her mouth curled up in a nasty sneer. "You played the game and lost. You're alone and Ryou isn't. As far as I'm concerned there's only one piece of vermin and that's you." She bent over, yet keeping away far enough to prevent him from grasping her and nearly purred. "Nobody likes a loser, especially not your master from what I've heard."

The vampaneze seemed to go completely insane, yelling and rattling his confines as though he wanted to tear the bars right out of the ground. Ryou winced at the intensity but Mai seemed un-phased. Calmly she placed her hand on Ryou's back and led him out.

He let her, but just as he passed the door that separated Malik's cell he couldn't resist. He turned around and let a mocking smile caress his features. Malik must've noticed it for the cursing that was first meant for Mai was now obviously for him.

It only lasted a second, then he was out, the door closed behind him. Mai quietly led him back to Lars, ordering him to release his hold on Ryou. He breathed out deeply, glad to feel that slight itch in the back of his head leave again.

Then they walked out further, completely leaving the dungeons. As the warm lights from the halls hit his face Ryou turned around. "That wasn't so bad."

"You didn't think so?" Mai sounded amazed.

"It's worse when he's calm, that cursing means nothing." Ryou looked at Mai, his words seemed to have some form of effect on Mai. "And when do you remember him being calm?" She asked quietly.

"Well..." Ryou said, then trailed off. "I...well that's odd." He narrowed his eyes in frustration. "This is getting really infuriating."

Mai smiled. "I'm beginning to understand what he did to you, Ryou. Don't worry, I can solve it. To be honest I thought it would be worse." She walked on and Ryou followed. "What do you mean?"

Mai waited with answering until a passing vampire was out of hearing range, respecting Ryou's privacy in this matter. "He possessed you in a very specific way. One that requires to have you broken at his feet."

Ryou shuddered and suddenly found tears welling in his eyes and his stomach twisting in a strange knot.

Mai placed her hand on his shoulder, first redirecting his thoughts back to happier times. "You might recall the first time you met Bakura?"

Ryou nodded. "You're talking about the possession he laid on me now?"

"Obviously. Well, that's about the worst a vampire can do, no will of your own, no perception of yourself or your surroundings and no control over your body."

"Is that what Malik did?" Ryou asked in a small voice. It seemed so strange, somehow not the same, even without proper memory of either event.

"No, what Malik did was even worse. You see, the possession Bakura used back then required him to spell out every step of the way for you. Malik broke you in such a way that after the first time a snap of his fingers would've been enough to force you back into his might, also, in some way you retained your consciousness. Enough to perceive and realize danger, not enough to make a choice."

"He broke me?"

"He did, I'm afraid. And that explains your frightened attitude. In order to break you he forced you to confront your worst fears and succumb to them."

Ryou stopped and wrapped his arms around himself. "You knew this? All along?" Mai looked at him for a few long moments, watching his form, head down, arms around himself. He looked miserable.

"It would not have done you any good to tell you earlier, however, it was never my intention to keep this a secret." She walked up to him, placed her hand behind his shoulder and ushered him to walk on.

His feet moved almost on auto-pilot as he followed her back to her room. He was then gently deposited on the couch. "I…do you?"

She boiled new tea for the boy, figuring he needed it. When she heard his choked attempt at a question she sat down next to him. "What is it, Ryou?" She inquired gently.

"Do you think you know what he…showed me, then?"

"I do not."

"Surely you have an idea."

"That I do, but there is no security." The kettle whistled and she stood up for the tea. "For today our session ends here." She said. "Just drink your tea and calm down a little, I'll bring you back to Bakura after that."

Ryou kept his eyes to the ground but picked up the sound of a cup being placed on the table before him. "I would like you to spend as much time with people you love and trust as you can possibly can. Busy yourself, but don't bury yourself in work either. Next time there'll be more answers." Mai instructed him.

He nodded. "I'll try." He tried to relax while drinking his tea, feeling close to Mai. Her friendship and calm, controlling attitude did him wonders. He couldn't really bear thinking of having to take care of life for himself right now.

With every sip of his tea he felt himself grow a little stronger again and by the time he had it finished he felt good enough to at least stand on his legs again for the time being. She smiled and escorted him back to his room quietly.

"Well, here our ways part for today. You've had enough stress for one day, I think." Ryou looked up, realizing they had already reached their room. "Are you going back to…him?"

"I am, why?"

"Whatever you want from him...please be careful and something else too." Ryou stopped for a moment, leaning against the walls and Mai nodded encouragingly. "If Bakura asks for how I'm doing..."

Mai interrupted. "I wouldn't dream of telling, such things are confidential, even to Bakura!" Ryou smiled. "For once I wasn't being suspicious Mai. I know that. What I meant to say is, if you're not bothered that is, if he asks, you can tell him. You have better ways to explain what's happening to me then I do. I trust him so I see no reason to keep it hidden."

Mai first just stared at him, then nodded slowly. "If that's the case, still, I feel obliged to keep such things at general lines. I want you to trust me in such a way that you can tell me things you have a real hard time sharing." She smiled again. "Well, I should head back, see if our pet-vampaneze already calmed down" She smiled encouragingly and with a wave she strutted off.

Ryou watched her go, envying the self-assurance she radiated. He snickered softly to himself, something told him the vampaneze wasn't going to have a good day.

Still amused with himself Ryou turned and opened the door. "Bakura, I'm back!"

A few moments later Bakura appeared from the kitchen, glancing at his watch. "Already?" He asked, searching Ryou's face for any clues that something had gone miserably wrong, but finding none.

"I guess it didn't take very long." Ryou admitted. "But then again, I'm not planning on visiting that vampaneze every time."

Bakura's eyes were watchful and he refused to look anywhere but at Ryou as he sat down. "You went to see him with Mai?" He asked shocked and then spread his arms, inviting Ryou to dive bomb him. Ryou didn't let him down and nearly tackled his lover.

"Yes, it wasn't too bad, really. All he did was yelling. I'm worried about Mai though." He added softly.

Bakura kissed the crown of his lover's head and hoisted his legs up so Ryou lay on the couch with his head on Bakura's lap. "Why?"

"She's going back, she wants something from that vampaneze but...well, I'm just worried he'll hurt her."

Bakura smiled. "Don't worry. Mai can take care of herself, she's strong enough to handle that asswipe." Ryou frowned. "I wonder what she needs to know from him so badly though."

Bakura caressed his lover's cheek with his hands and answered softly that he didn't know. But he thought he did. He felt worry for his friend and teacher also now. He weighed his options, looked down at Ryou. "Are you truly ok? Would you be fine if I left for a short while?"

Ryou looked up with something of alarm in his eyes. "How long is a short while and why?" He asked suspicious.

"I won't leave you physically, but I want to stay close to Mai." Bakura explained. "She might come to need some extra energy."

"So you are worried about her." Ryou said with a small smile. He nuzzled against Bakura's chest. "Do what you think is right, I'll hold your body close." He murmured.

Bakura nodded. "She's probably already there now, it'll be just like I'm sleeping, don't worry about a thing."

Ryou nodded quietly and moved himself up, changing positions so Bakura was the one lying on the couch with his head on his lover's lap. Ryou's hand found his own. "Hurry back."

Bakura smiled one more time and nodded, then closed his eyes and let his soul glide effortlessly towards Mai. He didn't need to search her out, using the mental link he had with her. Links like this could come in handy like this, but mostly it was there because of the bond they shared, one that had grown from the moment he had first opened his eyes and stared into Mai's.

A bond like this he only shared with three persons, Mai, Marik and now also with Ryou.

The connection that was made upon having such a mutual bond never truly seemed to fade and its use was as practical as it was symbolical.

With these warm thoughts in mind he felt he was close to Mai now, her energy level was rising as she readied herself for the difficult task that awaited her. He drifted closer so he could easily step in should something go wrong. Mai hadn't noticed him yet, too busy with focusing on her task. She was nervous, Bakura noticed.

Mai took a deep breath, forcing herself not to shake. She cast a look over to the door she would walk through in a few moments. Behind it was Malik's cell. Unprotected and alone as she was she couldn't help but be nervous.

She jumped and nearly screamed out loud when a feeling that was foreign flooded her mind. It took her a few seconds to simultaneously calm down her racing heart and register that the feeling was meant to feel soothing. She narrowed her eyes when another realization crashed down on her, this energy had come from a _very_ familiar source.

_Will you never, ever, ever do that again!_

_**Hello to you too, Mai. **_Mai grumbled at the sarcastic tone Bakura managed to convey. She shook her head. _What are you doing here?_

Bakura floated down a little further, smiling when Mai accepted him in her mind, giving him somewhat more room to move in, so to speak. _**Ryou told me what you were going to do, I could hardly leave you to your own devices, now could I?**_

_Mhph, can you keep your cool? Blindly pummeling the guy isn't going to get us anywhere._ Mai warned him sternly.

_**I know...is it about Ryou?**_

_O__f course it is, you're lucky Ryou had no qualms against you knowing everything that happens or otherwise I'd kick your but right back to your own lazy body._

_**Sure you would, Mai. Now let's go. I'll be your back-up.**_

Mai felt a lot better now with the support of her closest friend. She mentally approved and couldn't help herself but keep him close. He chuckled but she didn't mind as she walked through the door.

"There he is." She muttered under her breath, feeling his acknowledgment. Bakura retreated to the background, as not to disturb her. Acting dominant was a vital key here.

What she had in front of her here was a pitiful being, the ability to be strong but not to be independent. This was a man who would bow for what he defined as mightier as himself. She'd noticed before how he talked about Dartz, his 'lord' with an almost religious respect. Well, her objective was clear, if Dartz was his god, then she would be his devil.

He'd seen her now, eyes glowing with anger and insanity confronted her and he hissed, almost snakelike. "You." He knew why she was here, Mai realized.

She stepped closer and steeled herself, not letting herself look away from his hateful glance. For awhile they just stayed that way, staring at eachother. A twisted form of foreplay for the battle that was to come.

She forced herself not to smile or show any form of relief when he looked away first, the first battle had been won, this bode well.

She stepped forward a little more, still carefully maintaining enough space between them so he couldn't grasp her. He looked up again, hissed. No words were wasted as she attacked him with all she got in one fell swoop.

She'd hoped to take him by surprise but was surprised at the strength he used to push back. She gritted her teeth, tried to keep her focus of her body and on her opponent. He was strong, very strong. Yet, her power was overcoming his, slowly but surely she began to gain the upper hand.

Then she felt an extra source of energy flood her system. _**I hold him down, you do the rest.**_ Bakura's voice instructed her. She didn't bother even answering and did as she was told.

The vampaneze screamed in pure anger and insanity as he felt Bakura's power also trying to subdue him, and winning. Mai tried to ignore the horrid screaming and forced entry into his mind. She never even tried to make it less painful for him. She thought of Ryou, his sad smile, his suddenly rising suspicion and then the horrid look on his face as he realized what it was he was really thinking. She gritted her teeth. This man deserved consideration nor understanding.

She began to get a grip on the vampaneze now. As she slid in further into his consciousness she could feel his energy diminishing, Bakura had worn him out, he was beaten.

So she looked for clues, anything that could give an indication as to what he had done to break Ryou's will. She was horrified by what she found...

Bakura moaned softly and stirred his body. A hand was quickly placed on his chest. "Easy, are you alright, you were gone for so long." Ryou's worried voice reached his ears. Bakura ceased his movements for a moment and let a smile lit up his face. He stretched out and then sat up. He moved his arms around. "Did you move me around?" He asked Ryou gently. His body felt surprisingly lean, usually after sitting still for a long while, with his spirit somewhere else then his body he felt incredibly stiff.

Ryou shook his head. "I massaged you a bit, lying still in the same position for long is so uncomfortable." He explained.

Bakura smiled gratefully. "I know. Thank you, it really shows." Ryou nodded at him, the look in his eyes almost childishly happy that he'd done something good for him. His smile faded. "Oh Ryou." He reached out to caress his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Bakura?" Ryou placed his hand on his own and stared at him, worry evident. "What is it. What did you find!?"

Bakura looked away. How was he to tell Ryou what Malik had done to him. Was he to simply tell the boy how his worst fear, that he and his friends would shun him, was what tortured him. How could he do such a thing.

He fleetingly closed his eyes, recalled the picture of a twisted, evil version of him and decided it was better to keep his eyes open for now.

Ryou looked away as well. "Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I...I think I do know what he di..." Ryou was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Bakura smiled apologetically to him and stood up to open it.

Ryou looked surprised when Mai stormed in, looked around, found him sitting on the couch and ran right to him.

She crashed down on the couch next to him and hit her arms around him. Ryou let her and then managed to ask. "Was it...that bad."

Mai let go of him and smiled, looking down on him and Ryou vaguely realized how tall she was, especially for a woman. "It was...horrible." Her face got a stubborn expression. "But at least I know everything now." She nodded, more to herself then Ryou. "You're going to be fine."

Ryou smiled, looked at her and Bakura, and somehow, for some reason found that he believed her unconditionally.

because your lazy authoress forgot the name of the gland that is supposedly connected to all that kind of mental goodness "

**Well, the counseling thing didn't exactly go according to plan. This whole visit was impromptu giggle**

**Please R&R!**


	35. 34, revelations

**And here is chapter 34 for you all. It actually went through various stages. It was very short at firsts, only 8 pages, now it's on the customary 13. Oh, for those on who all seem to get antsy. Next chapter has a treat for you all, I'm sure you will all indulge.**

With his arm firmly around Ryou's waist Bakura looked up to the small stage that had been built in the main hall where usually people ate.

The council stood on the stage, Tanaka up ahead, fulfilling his duty as chairman. Mai was right behind him. Attentive and as ready as always to completely comprehend and act upon anything that happened.

Behind him Ryou sighed. "So this is it then." He said softly. Bakura nodded silently. The reason why the council and many a vampire had gathered here now, forming the crowd they were in could be no less then obvious. The council would announce their decision to start a war against vampanezen. Ryou shivered, wondering how the hell he had played such an important role for people to come to this decision.

"How do you think they'll all take it?" Ryou gestured to the vampires around them. Bakura shrugged. "Who can tell, I suppose the opinions will be divided."

"I can imagine, I mean, that's 13 people deciding over life or death, fight or not fight." Ryou said softly, then repeated his words a little louder as the collective talking of the crowd surrounding them began to swell.

Bakura chuckled. "You don't like it, don't you? All those old-fashioned things like death penalty and forced to join the army."

"Army, you make it sound like you're going to join the navy seals. How is this ever going to work when there are humans everywhere?"

"Ever heard of the term, guerrilla war?" Bakura jested. Ryou shook his shoulders. "Of course, duh, but...never mind. It's just that I don't want you to leave, I suppose."

Bakura sighed and drew Ryou a little closer. It'd been a good 10 days since Ryou had been freed from Malik, a whole week since Mai figured out via the vampaneze how he had broken Ryou. Yet, Ryou seemed to be healing quickly. After the initial period of breaking down, fears and anger Ryou managed to calm himself down.

He still saw Mai as a counselor, still didn't like it, but also seemed to realize it was for his own good. Mai told him that she could see Ryou did try to make things work and it seemed to work. Only twice had Bakura been roughly awoken by a screaming Ryou having a nightmare. He looked down at Ryou. He was healing, he had all the support necessary and yet...and yet.

Bakura tried to fill in the 'yet'. Something had changed about Ryou. Not necessarily for the worst, but it was a change for sure, apart from the fact he wasn't fully healed of course. Bakura had the vague idea that somehow the entire ordeal and everything surrounding it had forced Ryou to grow up a little and to also become more thankful for what he had.

What Bakura perceived as worse was that a little of the playfulness had gone from Ryou, just that little edge that made him shine even brighter then usual. Bakura began to find himself longing for that.

"Something wrong?" Ryou's voice broke through his thoughts. Bakura looked up. The council still didn't seem ready and Mai was now talking to Pegasus, who'd make the announcement. "That is to say, thinking about you."

"About what happened?" Ryou asked, carefully avoiding actually saying what. Not here in public anyway. Before this meeting had started Pegasus had come by their place to inform them of it. He'd wanted Ryou to know that his name wouldn't be mentioned. He'd been glad for that. The last thing that Ryou wanted was to get more publicity. He always had hated the idea of people always whispering when he passed them by.

Bakura talked again, forcing his attention back to the here and now. "Yes, I..." He sighed. "You changed, Ryou."

Ryou winced and Bakura pulled him tight. "Hush, I love you. You know I do. Don't go off assuming crazy things like that." He whispered. Ryou swallowed and nodded. "I can't help myself. Of course I changed." He closed his eyes and looked the other way. "Did you really expect anything else?"

Bakura placed his hand on Ryou's cheek. "No, I didn't. I just hope that you'll change back again. You have this sparkle about you, Ryou. And ever-since he came into our lives, that sparkle has been dying."

Ryou sighed. "Tell me everything." He muttered. "Tonight, in bed, before we go to sleep. I want to be myself again, no less then you do. But I can't force happiness into life."

Bakura stared at him, then nodded. "That's ok." Still he felt compelled to ask one more thing. "You think its pure happiness, that sparkle?"

"Did you see that sparkle when you first met me?" Ryou asked him gently.

Bakura cocked his head, tried to look back into that time. He remembered Ryou's shyness, his constant fear of doing it wrong and realized it now. "No."

"Then there you have it. But hush now, they're starting." Bakura looked up to the stage and saw Ryou was right. He looked to the side and smiled at Ryou. "Do you suppose someone brought some tomatoes?"

To Bakura's utter happiness Ryou laughed. "One can only hope."

After that they were quiet, watching as Pegasus, being his cheery self, began calling some strange and questionable sentences in the microphone to 'test' if it was working.

He stopped his behavior quickly though once he gained all attention. He let his brown eyes sail over the crowd, seemed to recognize and approve at what he saw.

He brought the microphone to his lips and began to speak. "My fellow vampires, I am very glad to see that so many of you have gathered here today, for what will be told here today, has great consequences for all our futures." There was a rumor that went through the crowd, but as Pegasus continued with a natural leader's attitude it died down again.

"I see many a human face as well, for your coming I also want to express my gratitude. Many of you might have already heard rumors going round this mountain. Rumors about infiltration, possession and violation of a contract so recently re-established." There was a pause by Pegasus before he spoke again. "I am saddened that I must confirm these rumors."

The crowd, first so silent now broke out in heated whispers. Pegasus was quiet for awhile, giving his people time to mull over this revelation for awhile. Ryou leaned close to Bakura. "How many do you think already knew...about me, I mean?"

Bakura shrugged. "Who is to say, you, me, Mai, Jou, Marik, Yami. Anzu too probably." Bakura smiled. "I trust all of them, but secrets are about as stable as a nuclear bomb."

Ryou smiled. "What a way of putting it."

"I read it in a Stephen King book." Bakura informed him. He felt that pang of happiness explode inside of him again when Ryou laughed at him and poked his side. He let his arm, still around Ryou's waist lower just a bit so his hand could easily caress the area of his waist. "I love you."

Ryou leaned his head against Bakura and responded. "I love you too. And I'll be fine, I promise."

Then Pegasus spoke up again and the vampires quieted down again, listening respectfully to their leader. "A human, whose name I will not mention, who legally lives here amongst us, who we had guaranteed protection within the confines of this mountain was targeted. This person was assaulted and abused, forced to play spy for the vampanezen. While we have managed to liberate him and have the man who did this in custody this is, as you all may understand, not the end of it."

Pegasus looked around the crowd and Ryou saw him looking at himself and Bakura. He smiled and gave a nod. Pegasus lips also curled up in a smile and his eyes darted up again, viewing his audience, once again giving them some time to understand fully what was being said. "What the vampanezen have done is unacceptable, all of you here are aware of their increasing activity. All of you are also aware of the negotiation that was held in order to clear things up between our two kinds."

Pegasus looked around and continued in a more grim voice. "The vampanezen have shown that they cannot be reasoned with and that a vow or promise means nothing to them at all. Therefore, after this horrible treason, the council and I have come to the mutual decision...that this is war."

The screaming and heated arguments that erupted after this announcement made Ryou hold his hands to his ears to drown out the sound. Everywhere around them people were moving and walking around and Ryou began to feel unpleasant in this mob of people. But with Bakura's arm around him he was just fine. He looked up at him, seeing Bakura stare at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

But before he could voice a question Pegasus voice cried out, trying to calm the frantic vampires all around. "SILENCE!" He looked around threateningly and the vampires, already seeing themselves charge into battle calmed down, but with sad and angry faces.

"I understand, _I full well do_, what it is that I ask of you, all of you." He continued in a softer tone. "But every vampire here, every vampire no matter where in this world, has taken their vows willingly. While times have been prosperous to our race for a long time, now comes a time of sorrow."

Ryou leaned against Bakura, feeling the sorrow and fear of knowing that Bakura would have to leave soon. But yet felt a sense of peace in it, knowing there was no choice, that Bakura would fight for his future as well as for his own.

"We stood before a choice after the treason of their side. We await their declaration of war, which no doubt will come in the form of a stealthy, sneaky attack, now information about our mountain has fallen into their hands. Or we stand up straight now, to show them that we will not let ourselves be pushed around. You all must fight, as you must honor the vows you have taken. While many of you may oppose this, I ask you not to sow dissension. This is more then ever a time that we must stand together." Pegasus quieted and for once the people before him held quiet. In fact the quiet felt so complete that Ryou felt the insane urge to pick up a pebble and throw it down, just to see if they would all jump at the sound.

Pegasus seemed to sigh and then ended his speech. "Further information will be sent to all of you shortly." Bakura and Ryou watched him turn and walk away. He looked much older then the last time Ryou had seen him.

Bakura shook him lightly. "Let's go, the show is over I think." Ryou nodded thoughtfully and let Bakura guide him out of the crowd. Once outside the hall Ryou took a relieved breath. "Phew, I was really getting cramped up in there." He said and stretched out like a cat would.

Bakura couldn't resist the temptation and jabbed his finger in Ryou's belly, watching as he immediately doubled over. "Damnit, Bakura." He whacked the other over the head. "That smarts."

"Ah, poor thing." Bakura jested, then sighed and looked the other way. "Damnit." The curse was soft and almost inaudible. Ryou leaned against his shoulder. "You're going to win this war, you know that right?"

Bakura snorted. "Individuals don't win wars. In fact my thoughts and feelings about this war are not as far away from yours as you may think. War has no winners, only losers."

Ryou nodded. "I believed once...that if a nation truly didn't want war, they wouldn't get caught in one. But I see no way to avoid one now."

Bakura rubbed his hair. "It could've been delayed...but never prevented. It has been delayed for a long time now." Ryou sighed deeply and tugged Bakura along, fearing the people coming around the corner to swallow them up again.

"Have you ever been in a war before?" He asked Bakura.

The man looked at his lover. "I have never fought in one, my body was too young for it, but I have seen times of war. It's not pretty."

Ryou nodded again. "Do you know when you'll leave yet?"

"No, but we'll interrogate Mai this morning before your session with her, I invited her over."

Ryou laughed. "I'm sure she has no idea of that interrogation." He said sarcastically. Bakura laughed too. "Of course she does, but she's coming, that means that at the very least she's willing to let go of something."

Indeed Mai appeared on their doorstep at the arranged time. Ryou opened the door for her and smiled. "Come on in."

Mai nodded gratefully and let herself fall backwards into the couch. "Busy days?" Asked a passing Bakura.

"You have no idea." Mai amended. "Have any wine?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "You full well know that I don't." Mai peeked at him with humored eyes from beneath her blond bangs. "How should I? Just because you're not man enough to be able to take one drop of alcohol doesn't mean Ryou can't."

Bakura swiped at her. Her dig at him was still quite fresh in his memory...well, the part he remembered of it anyway.

Ryou chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever intimate relationship Bakura seems to have with alcohol it's a public secret I can't know about, is it?"

Mai shrugged. "He got drunk after half a beer, turns out he has an allergy of some sort to alcohol." She snickered at Bakura's look. "Oh, don't pout."

Ryou laughed. "Well, I'm not so good with alcohol myself even though I'm not _that_ bad." He poked Bakura in the side and was promptly taken in a headlock. "You guys just need to pick on me to tell yourselves I'm not so great as I truly am."

Ryou sputtered and struggled to get Bakura to release him. Laughing and his voice sounding smothered he amended. "Oh yes, because we'd all like to be as stubborn as you are, and as annoying and persistent and whaah!" Ryou ended his sentence awkwardly as Bakura picked him up, flipped him over and deposited him on the couch next to Mai.

He sat up, his hair all mussed up glancing at Bakura. "All hail Bakura the great."

"You damn better." Bakura huffed, then laughed. "So can I be of service with anything _other_ then alcohol?"

Mai wrinkled her nose. "Tea will have to do then." Ryou nodded to indicate the same choice and Bakura announced to leave for the kitchen to make the tea.

Mai turned around a little and watched him go, then turned back and smiled at Ryou. "What did you think of Pegasus his speech?"

"I was impressed he kept everybody quiet. I think he explained things well." Ryou leaned back into the couch. "Are you going out to fight too?"

"No, I'm a politician so I'll be needed here. But maybe I'll jump to the rescue may need have it." Mai answered.

Ryou nodded quietly. "So, this war thing then. Do the vampanezen already know, officially I mean?"

Mai shook her head. "No, we're still debating about how to get the message across, Maybe we'll send an email."

Ryou laughed at her. "Yeah, that'll have effect. I can't imagine any of them to even know what email is."

Mai laughed too before giving him a surveying look. "Seriously though, we'll send out a messenger with the letter and -are you listening Bakura?- a tape."

"Yeah, I'm listening. What kind of tape though?" Bakura hollered back from the kitchen.

Mai waited as Bakura came out of the kitchen, balancing three cups of tea. "What kind of tape?" He repeated.

Mai seemed to take a hesitant glance towards Ryou before answering. "A tape with Malik's execution."

Ryou said nothing and wondered. Would he go and watch? Somehow, some vengeful part wanted to sneer and snicker at his tormentor when his last minutes came to be...but, would that be a good thing?

Here, on a soft couch, tea in hand and Bakura's arm around his back, everything always seemed easy. "You want to see it, don't you?" Mai asked him softly.

Ryou smiled. "I should know better then to think it would bring any kind of salvation or whatnot...but, it's so tempting. Even though I know I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"So..." Bakura said, trying to get Ryou to a resolution. "So, I won't go. Death penalty is against my principles anyway." Ryou said with resolve sounding in his voice.

Mai nodded. "I think that's the right decision, Ryou." She took a sip of her tea, made a face and reached over to the sugar. Ryou smiled, remembering his first session with Mai. Things had gone a long way from there.

She winked at him, obviously having the same thoughts in mind. "You're doing great, by the way, Ryou."

Ryou blushed. "Not really."

Mai poked him gently in his side. "Yes you do. I won't keep occupying your time for much longer."

Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou's cheek. "If she says you're doing great there's no reason to doubt that. Or are we just fishing for compliments again?"

"Busted." Ryou snickered. "Can't say I'll miss those sessions though." He looked apologetically at Mai. She'd helped him get back on his feet a lot lately. She merely shrugged. "I told you before, no-one likes going to a counselor."

"Might be so, but you did help me out a lot. Honestly I hadn't expected you to be able to be so stubborn." Ryou laughed.

Mai smirked. "That's called fighting fire with fire. You're not exactly easy to get around with either when you get in your head not to say anything." Ryou blushed. Recalling quite vividly how at one day in her office she'd driven things just one bit to far. To his own shock he found himself reacting with a sort of behavior he'd tried to get rid of since he met Bakura. A quiet stubborn attitude where he talked lightly over things that truly hurt him.

Mai had noticed his own shock better then he had at the time and had made the right decision by waiting it out and see what Ryou would do after calming down. While she had expected him to tamper down a bit, a full fledged apology and a box of chocolates the next day had certainly surprised her.

She smiled at the memory and looked up when Bakura questioned her. "But are you really letting go of him, so soon? Or did your methods just improve so greatly over the past 50 years." He teased her again.

Mai shrugged and looked at Ryou, admiring his open look and smile. "You're doing much better then I thought. I had never in my life expected you to get yourself back on track so quickly, it's barely been two weeks." She leaned back. "That's not to say I'll stop bugging you once you don't have to come anymore, but that's not the point."

Ryou smiled, appreciative of the fact Bakura asked the question but that the answer was directed towards him. "I do my best." He caressed Bakura's arm. "Secretly, I might actually enjoy all the attention." He confessed. "I've gone without attention for a few years and when you're in a situation like...like that. Well, all alarm-bells start ringing. I can't afford to let this affect me, simply put."

Mai smiled at him again and Bakura drew him closer. Ryou smiled as well, glad that he could have this attention without having to beg for it. "But Mai, I want to know more about the war and all those other nice little details you can't tell but Bakura is going to torture out of you."

Mai nearly choked in her tea. "Bakura? Torturing something out of me? That'll be the day."

"Is that a challenge, Mai?" Bakura retaliated with a sweet smile.

Mai just rolled her eyes. "Just forget it, you're never going to win."

Bakura smirked. "We'll see about that, but indeed I'd like to know all the juicy details like Ryou does."

"You ain't getting any juicy details. But if you really must know -and I will castrate the both of you if you tell anyone- is that tomorrow a massager is going to the Vampanezen, along with the tape."

Ryou shivered. "Who'd volunteer for such a job?"

"Angry people. I wanted to go myself but they wouldn't let me go." Bakura mumbled something and Mai pulled his hair. "No mumbling in company. I'm well capable of taking care of myself. Regardless, God may only know why, but I've been crazy enough to volunteer for another job."

"Which is?!" Ryou politely hid his amusement behind a cough. Sweet, overbearing, concerned Bakura.

Mai glanced at Ryou who prepared to hear the M-name again. "Someone needs to eradicate some weeds, they die hard."

Ryou choked on his tea. "Y-you mean...you're going to...to kill _him!?_"

Mai nodded. "It's quite difficult."

"What's difficult about jabbing a needle with a deadly dose of poison in his arm?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"It...doesn't work that way here, Ryou." Bakura responded. "Here an execution is done by fatally rupturing a person's brain. It's clean, quick and painless...if that is of comfort to you."

"You mean...Mai...you're literally going to possess him to death!?"

Mai grinned. "Well, that's a very simplified way of putting it, but for your reference, yes."

Ryou shivered. "Why like that? I mean, Mai, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I've done it once before. It's not pretty, but it'll be fine."

Ryou shivered and cupped his tea, warm, almost alive, it seemed. It was Mai that roused him from his gloomy thoughts. "Well, are you coming Ryou? It's almost 3 o'clock."

Ryou jolted. "Huh, what? Oh…yes. Just let me clean these." Absently he took the empty cups of tea that remained and carried them into the kitchen.

As he washed and dried the small cups, over the sound of water running he could hear Bakura and Mai conversing.

He only heard shards of their conversation but it was enough to know that he was the topic being discussed. He smiled, remembering days of the past. Before he'd met Bakura he hated to hear shards of conversation or the whisper of two people. He'd always felt like he was the one being whispered about, being made fun of.

Meeting Bakura and everything that had followed had changed all that. He'd grown more confident, he could be sure of himself now. Knowing that while he was being talked about by Mai and Bakura that wasn't a bad thing, for they would not ridicule him.

He stopped for a moment at that revelation. If even now the feelings Malik had left on him -he shuddered as he recalled the moment Mai had shared with him what had happened- were less then they had been before Bakura, then that was just another good sign to throw into the mix.

He dried his hands after washing the cups and walked back. "I'm ready, are you two finished discussing me as well?" He smiled as two faces tried to look indignant but only came of as guilty as charged.

He snickered a bit and let his hand entangle itself in Bakura's white hair, feeling him lean back against his touch. "So, are you coming Mai?"

She nodded and briskly stood up. "Let's go."

He breathed in deeply and walked after her. Bakura watched the pair go. "I'll see you later, darling." Ryou nodded, feeling nice and calm, a feeling he had learned to treasure in the past two weeks of settling down.

As they walked Mai studied her patient. "You look good today, hadn't thought so, considering the circumstances."

Ryou shrugged. "It was no secret that this was coming, besides, I came to a rather pleasant conclusion in the kitchen." It was still difficult to speak on these subjects to him and he felt that twinge of unpleasantness eating at him.

"Really, how so?" Mai asked. She opened the door to her office and let the boy in. As she stepped in she opened her mind more completely to the feelings Ryou emitted. She knew that what she felt in this way was most likely what some people could see as an aura. She had always found it a pity she couldn't see something like that.

At the moment she found in Ryou's emotions that all too familiar torn feeling between telling and keeping his mouth shut. She smiled, he tried so hard. She couldn't remember ever having had a patient who knew so well what was best for them and could act upon it as well.

Ryou crashed down on the red sofa and tried to calm himself down. "When I was in the kitchen, you and Bakura…were talking about me, right?"

Mai studied her charge, wondering where this was going. Then she nodded her head slowly. "Yes, Bakura asked me how you were doing."

"I thought so, I couldn't hear you literally or anything, but I knew it was about me. And…" He quieted for a moment, trying to put things into words. "It's…well…when I was younger and I heard people whisper…it'd be just like…"

"Like they were always laughing at you." Mai filled in. "Like you were being ridiculed."

Ryou shut himself up, as always wondering how the hell Mai managed to read people like this. "Yes…like that. When I was younger I had this all the time."

He was silent for a bit. So far they had only focused on the happenings around Malik, but Mai wasn't a fool. Ryou knew that she realized full well that loosing his friends was the one thing to truly break him wasn't a fear that came out of nowhere.

"You used to be picked on?" It was a question but at the same time Ryou knew it wasn't. Tears suddenly burned in his eyes. It wasn't a new thing, he had always found it difficult to speak about his elementary school days.

Mai noticed his distress and held out a tissue for him, from the box that was always available. "Try to tell it, Ryou. Just try."

Ryou shrugged. "The hair, you know, and the skin." He grinned a bit, trying to hold his tears back and stretched out his arm, holding it next to Mai's. "Look at that, almost just as pale, always been that way, even before the nighttime became the time to go out for me." He sighed and wiped his tears away.

"It happens to one in four children, they always say. You know how shy I am, I was an easy target, I suppose. I was often said to be a freak, or terminally ill…some of the parents even kept me away from their children." He snickered a bit. "I believe I've been called to be a vampire too, once or twice."

He blew his nose and threw the tissue away, grabbing a new one just in case. "After…after the accident, where mom died, it just got worse. I got more secluded then ever, I never had anyone over, barely talked to anyone. Even now the smallest compliment can make me childishly happy. I was alone, I suppose, alone for so long that when I finally got friends, I would do anything to keep them close."

"And you started changing after meeting Bakura?" Again that question that wasn't really a question.

"There was something about him. What I appreciate on him most is his tendency to be honest, he won't gossip to others, he'll tell me if I do something wrong in his opinion." Ryou smiled and held back another tear. "When he lived in my house and still held me, well, captive. Sometimes, I just sat down opposite of him, usually during dinner and just let my fantasy work for me. I used to imagine that he wasn't here because he had too, but because he wanted too. He was the first one in a long time who gave a shit." Ryou looked up with a smile. "Something you taught him, no doubt."

"And then it turned out he really did gave a shit. He took you here, showered you with love and boosted your self confidence."

"I found friends, in you, in Marik and Anzu…it really helped when I started making friends with people who Bakura didn't know. It gave me the feeling that I could really accomplish something for myself." Ryou smiled, thinking of his colleagues, Maya, other people he had come to know during his time here.

"Ah, and then some stupid vampaneze had to come along and screw it all up?" Mai pulled through, watching his response.

To her surprise he smiled. "And everybody was so kind, everybody was there. Everybody gave me the proof that their friendship wasn't a false façade…and then I felt guilty for needing such reassurance."

"It's a natural thing Ryou. It's human –and thus, vampiric- nature to seek out those we love and to wish for acknowledgement of their side. Don't try to fight that guilt, instead, just let those feelings of being loved help you to get back on your feet. You know things now that you haven't known before, perhaps you even found support in those from you had not expected it." Mai stated in a soft voice.

He smiled up gratefully at her. "Thank you, I'll try looking at it in that way."

"That's good to hear. So tell me, do you suppose that your childhood has a lot to do with Malik's actions towards you?"

Ryou nodded. "Undoubtly…especially with Amane and my mother."

Mai nodded, remembering having seen the relatives of the boy next to her in his memory. "They cannot reassure you like the living can. That, however, may not stop you from feeling differently towards them."

"I have been dreaming of the accident more as of late."

"You have nightmares of that often?"

"Only in May." Ryou answered and looked out the window. "Always in May. Bakura said I should do something about it…but it makes me remember what happened. I can't loose that bit of myself."

Mai watched him carefully. "You think you need to have nightmares to remember your family. I'm quite certain other dreams would be easily able to exceed the feelings those nightmares bring."

"I know that, but I can't change such dreams…this is more difficult then what Malik did." Ryou admitted.

"And yet a thing you will have to face up too eventually. One emotional upheaval easily triggers another."

Mai's voice was firm and he nodded slowly. "I'll try, I know. But..." He looked up desperately. "I'm so afraid I'll forget them altogether!"

Mai smiled at him. "You do not have to worry, that will never happen. Believe me, if you can find a way -with me as your guide- to let the good memories come and let the bad ones fade to the background, you will find your memory of them strengthened, not weakened." She leaned back. "I understand this is difficult, to let go and jump into the deep, but you will find it rewarding in the end, I'm very sure."

Ryou was quiet for awhile, then nodded. "Can we…let this rest until next time? I need to think about it for awhile." He asked softly.

Mai nodded. "That is alright, another question. How do you feel in regards to the stolen documents today?"

Ryou smirked a little. "I'm doing my very best not to look at your desk, you're messy."

Mai chuckled and followed his glance to her desk where secret documents laid. "They do not lie there because I forgot, I'll be honest." She admitted.

Ryou chuckled too. "It's not so bad really, sometimes, especially when people start about the war and how the theft made this place vulnerable…it's bad then. But otherwise I can face up to that not being my fault. I feel more at fault for not being able to resist better…I feel so weak."

"Ah, you know the answer, don't you?"

"Never said I didn't, but it doesn't change the shame." Ryou answered her with a small voice. And his train of thought took him back to the horrors Malik had shown him.

"It's difficult, I understand. You try too hard Ryou. Even before this happened I noticed how hard you always seem to work, how eagerly you want to attain strength to not be a bother. But at some point you'll have to accept your strengths and limitations for what they are." She smiled. "You are not weak, Ryou. There was no fighting against what you were up against. If anything, you have held out admirably, you're fortitude and perseverance is something many a vampire could learn from."

Ryou blushed and found himself wiping of another tear threatening to spill. Mai always had a way to make him feel so much better and stronger about himself. "You really think so?"

"I most certainly do. You bear your hardships admirably and you have faced many, especially for one so young. These fears of inadequacies particularly are not foreign to humans in contact with vampires. I understand it must be difficult to handle, especially for you in your current situation. But you can display strengths of your own."

She cocked her head and glanced at Ryou, who still looked more then a little flattered. "Try for every smile, every 'thank you' and wonder why you earned it. See how you got it and try to earn it again, you'll find yourself to be a strong person."

Ryou smiled again. "Thank you, Mai. You always give the best of advice." He said quietly, not knowing what else to say to express his gratitude for this woman."

She nodded her thanks and then stood up. "Good, that's enough for today, with the time left I'd like to enter your mind today, if you feel not too much shaken."

"I'm fine, if anything, it's relaxing anyway." Ryou answered.

Mai smiled and stood up, walking to the wall where the outlines of a drawer were visible. She started by kicking it harshly twice, then pulled on the handle to let a sort of hospital bed appear where he could lie comfortably.

He walked over, always a bit unnerved at this part of their sessions. He sat down on the bed and untied his shoelaces so he could put his shoes out. "So, tell me one more time, what exactly are you doing in my mind?"

Mai snickered, he asked this every time. "Sooth the hurt. He left an imprint on your soul that needs to be cleaned out. It can happen via normal therapy but because of the severity of what he did to you that would take very long and with very little guarantee. This way I can speed things up. What I'm basically doing is trying to remove the bits and pieces of his consciousness that linger in you and cause your bad feelings. Only part of what you feel is truly your own emotion."

"Ah, right, _now_ I'm getting it." For once he sounded convinced, Mai noticed with amusement. It was hard to explain exactly what it was she was doing so at every session she tried to explain it in a different way.

"Why this time?"

"Bakura said something about consciousness lingering in my head…when we first met." Ryou laughed. "I was scared and stubborn, Bakura was tired and agitated so he threatened to control me again, saying it was easy since there were strands of consciousness lingering in my own soul."

Mai chuckled. "Typically Bakura, always so subtle about things. He's right though, he's all over the place in there." She jabbed her finger against his temple gently and teasingly.

Ryou smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He admitted and laid down, trying to get comfortable, but feeling nervous.

He took a deep breath in and felt Mai's hand on his arm. "Just relax, you know how it goes." She soothed.

Ryou couldn't help a nervous grin. "I know, just a little weary of all the mental karate, especially if it isn't with Bakura. Nothing against you though!" He hastily added.

She laughed. "I know, it's an intimate thing, but you're in good hands. Now, relax, there you go."

Ryou felt his body relaxing as her power washed over him. He was always nervous for this part of their sessions yet found it an enjoyable thing once he got into the groove of things. Not that he actually had much recollection of what happened though.

Usually he felt a twinge of unpleasantness -like now- when he felt Mai's influence in his mind. He'd noticed early on that Bakura's words of her immense strength were not over-exaggerated, she truly was very powerful. Something one would not expect when first looking upon her. She had in no way the 'vampiric' air about her that Bakura had. Looking in Bakura's eyes, even when he did nothing, was usually enough to have most people cower or, in Ryou's case, make his knees go weak.

Ryou sighed, feeling her slip in completely and just let go, letting her do whatever she did and floated to that place somewhere between awareness and sleep that she left him in. He closed his eyes and entrusted his safety to her.

When he next opened his eyes he noticed that Mai wasn't beside him anymore. He moaned gently and reached up. Had he fallen asleep during their session? That was a first. He felt light and pleasant in his movements as he sat up and scanned the room.

Behind the desk Mai was sitting, hunched over some papers. Hearing or sensing his return to this plane of existence she looked up and smiled at him. "Ah, you're awake, that's good."

She stood up from her place and walked to him. "How do you feel?"

"Pleasant." Ryou admitted. "I fell asleep? That's a first, isn't it?"

Mai smiled. "I put some more effort in my work today, it was better that way. Hopefully this has sped things up a bit. You can go now if you like."

He smiled at her. "I will, thanks again for all your help."

**firestarter, for your information. Great book!**

**Well, I got the mental karate AND the counseling bit in. For the moment I am completely content. I actually feel like I did a reasonable job giggle**

**I would like to express my thanks to Cybergoth for the help on counseling, it's really appreciated.**

**Please R&R**


	36. 35, war

**Well, here's another chapter for you people. I hope you have fun with it.**

**Please R&R**

Ryou watched the crowd from a distance. Close enough to hear the yelling yet far away to stay detached from it all. Today... He closed his eyes. Today he'd die, that man. He promised Mai and Bakura not to go but how could he stop himself? Vengeance? Was that the word, the emotion, that had lured his unwary feet here? Was it bad, or alright to feel that?

He had more questions than answers, but regardless of either his feet had led him here. Truth be that his feet hadn't needed to lead him very far. It'd only be natural that Malik would be executed near the graveyard. Ryou grinned dimly, he'd make sure to throw all the weeds he pulled would end up on his grave...if he got one. He didn't even know.

He felt eyes prying in his back and turned slightly. His colleagues were looking at him. They had shown him much kindness, they had forgiven him and accepted him back after they found out what had changed Ryou so drastically. He gave a smile, they knew all to well how he felt, he supposed that simply standing still and perceiving their surroundings would be enough for them to pick up on his mixed emotions.

The sound from the crowd became louder and then he saw the man come out. From his position he and the guards surrounding him were nothing but silhouettes, but who else could it be?

Riveting his sight to the small plateau he could see the silhouette of something that looked like a chair and Mai. Her proud stature and long cascading hair, lit up by the moonlight, was much more unmistakable then Malik's. Instead he seemed to blend in. It still stabbed him how he'd been able to mislead them and had taken advantage of their kindness towards him.

"Ryou?"

He turned slightly, broken from his thoughts by the sound of his name from such a familiar voice. "Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"Watching over you, what else?" Hands slid around his waist from behind. "You want to see it." It wasn't a question, Ryou realized.

"Yes...I do. I can't help myself." Ryou watched, feeling strangely calm, as Malik struggled against his bonds as he was led to the stage where Mai waited.

"Then at least stay here, don't come closer." Bakura whispered in his ear. Ryou bent his head a little, but kept sight of what was happening in front of him. Faint screams reached them both as Malik screamed in anger and fear. He wasn't so brave as he pretended to be. That thought brought a joy with it. "Aren't you going to stop me?"

"I was planning to...but it's your choice."

"It makes me glad you feel that way." Bakura placed his head on Ryou's. "You still fear me sometimes."

"It's hard not to...but that's ok. I'm the kind of person who needs someone to look up to." Bakura fingered a strand of Ryou's hair. "No...you could manage alone. But you enjoy it, that's why we fit. We're counterparts."

Ryou smiled. "Opposites attract." His eyes watched as Malik's silhouette was strapped to the chair and the Mai-silhouette stepped closer. "Is it almost over?"

Bakura removed his head from Ryou's and nodded. "Almost."

"Where will his body go?"

"Burned, except for his head."

Ryou's solemn, deep, mood was broken and he quirked an eyebrow. "Middle ages much?"

Bakura chuckled. "Did you expect us to send an email, complete with sad emoti-thingies?"

"Emoticons, you old fart." He joked, but his smile dimmed as Malik's screams had suddenly ended. "Is he..."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Can't...work." Ryou answered and looked back, his colleagues were staring at him rather amused. Ryou blushed as he realized Bakura's body draped over his. He never hid the fact that he was in love with one of the same sex but he had never liked the feeling of people watching him. A straight couple was looked at enough, much less a homosexual one.

"Are you bothered because they're looking at us?" Bakura asked.

"I don't like to be looked at with that particular 'oh, you swing _that_ way' look." Ryou admitted.

"Mmh, so you didn't really fall for my character but just for my manly masculine..."

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded him. Yet he was thankful. He realized Bakura's strategy all too well. The light hearted jokes kept his attention away from other, more serious and somber business. Such as the silhouettes of people carrying away Malik's body...to the grassy field nearby.

"Oh, are they really going to chop his head off!?" Ryou loosened himself from Bakura's embrace. God may only know why but he wanted to watch. Not because it was Malik but, well, he was plain curious.

"Ryou! Don't baby!"

He paid him no heed and suddenly bumped into someone as the mob of people reached him. "Ryou! You shouldn't be here."

"Mai, are you alright?"

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, he put up a good fight, but he was weakened...will you think of me as a murderer now?" Her tone was worried and so was the look in her eyes.

Ryou smiled. "No...I'm not saying I agreed to...to this execution, but that doesn't change anything concrete for me."

"Same here." Ryou turned to see Anzu, as always accompanied by Marik. The two had become rather inseparable lately, even though they still seemed to be able to keep their hands off eachother.

He smiled. "Anzu, so you're coming to watch the horror show too?"

"Yeah, but I've seen enough, I can take a little blood but a whole head is going to be a tad too much, even for me."

Ryou turned to Bakura and smiled. "Well, I should get back to work anyway, I've been missing enough days lately."

They all nodded and he saw the worry in their eyes. It made him sad but he realized it might take a long, long while before it would vanish. He decided on his customary I'm-fine-really smile and walked back to his colleagues.

Bakura watched him go and raised his hand in greeting as Ryou did so before scooting back to the grave he'd been working on. Mai glanced at him. "He's fine, isn't he?" She asked. "As fine as could be."

Bakura nodded. "He'll get even better." He sighed and watched the guards who were warding of the curious vampires. A soft squishy sound along with the sound of something breaking indicated that the vampaneze his head was now severed from the rest of his body.

"How long until they attack, do you think?" He asked Mai.

Mai was quiet for awhile. "We sent out 4 of our best vampires, they'll be making the trip to the Vampanezen in record time. Unless they attack before we reach them...two weeks, at most."

Bakura nodded. "Every minute of those two weeks, I'll spend them by Ryou's side." Mai nodded. "So it should be."

Then she turned briskly. "Grim times...but you and I, we've faced worse." Another quiet fell. "I have to go now, take care of yourself a little too, Bakura."

Bakura nodded. "The same goes for you." He said softly.

And so the days began to pass, ever so slowly, yet far too quick. Bakura held his word and every available minute he spent with his lover.

Ryou seemed to never mind, he had missed his lover quite thoroughly. He still went to Mai but after seeing how incredibly busy she was he had insisted on lowering the amount of sessions from trice a week to once a week.

He could feel himself improving more by the day. He had been so frightened that Malik's control would have changed him forever into something he wouldn't want to be. First and foremost he had been afraid that having another in his mind for whatever reason would frighten him. Bakura was a frequent visitor inside his head and Ryou didn't want that any other way. A great deal of their relationship was held up by their special ways of communicating. Fortunately Ryou had never felt any fear when Bakura ventured in his mind.

His last two sessions had been fairly intense. Mai had told him that she was willing to see him like that once a week if he could bear it that she would make the sessions more intense. Ryou had agreed. It had indeed been intense, but not beyond the point Ryou couldn't take it. He knew what was good for him.

He was on his way to her now. As he walked the familiar path to her room he thought it might well be the last time. Almost two weeks had passed. It was a quiet before the storm, soon all hell would break loose, of that there was no doubt. She might not have time for him anymore.

He knocked on the door and Mai opened it, smiling. "Right on time, as usual." She said.

"I like to be punctual." Ryou said, while shrugging. He plopped down on the red couch and stared at the bookcase. There was something he wanted to ask, but the answer...would she be honest with him?

"Something the matter, you look distraught." Mai said and sat down besides him. He smiled. It was still difficult to get accustomed to how fine tuned vampires could be to one's emotions. "I want to ask you something, to be honest."

"Go right ahead." Mai said and stood up. "Tea?"

"Gladly. I would like to ask you, I've been thinking of someone to ask this, but it's difficult."

"Well, I am your counselor. I'd like your trust." Mai said and came back with the tea, she had already boiled the water, knowing his preference.

"It's not that easy Mai. I need an honest answer." Mai looked at him. "Well, I'll either give you that or not answer it at all. I promise I won't lie."

Ryou nodded and took his tea. "I hope that it's so. I'd ask Bakura but, well, he wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. And I don't think he'd be able to give me an objective viewpoint." He smiled. "I asked Yami too."

Mai nearly choked in her tea. "Yami? Well...I don't know what you have on your mind but, jeez. He doesn't have a, how do I put this, very positive attitude towards humans."

Ryou laughed. "That's why. But the answer wasn't exactly what I'd hoped too. He sort of shooed me of."

She laughed. "I imagine. So, spit it out, you got me curious alright."

He nodded, his merriment vanished and he stared up to the ceiling. "You know, ever since I met Bakura...since we became lovers, more accurately, this has been hanging between us. And lately it's becoming more and more apparent." He looked away. "He's strong, powerful, always in the picture. Any vampaneze would want to have him out of the picture. Am I right?"

Mai nodded. "You are. He's one of the strongest, he has a long list of dead vampanezen on his name."

"I'm his biggest weak spot. They grab me and Bakura is rendered powerless. I hate that." Mai nodded. "I understand, because of Malik, but it was random Ryou. It could've been anyone."

"Was it, Mai? Was it an accident that of all the vampires he would try to befriend it happened to be Bakura and you? Think about it. You yourself are powerful too, not only physically but politically as well. He knew that you have close ties to Bakura. It would be no more then logical to assume I picked up on some forbidden tidbits here and there as well." Ryou sighed. "It happened before, not only with Malik but with Otogi too. He too thought that that weak human lover was an oh so convenient weak spot for Bakura."

Mai nodded. "I see, but what exactly is your question here, do you want better protection?"

Ryou shook his head. "I couldn't ask for more protection then I already have, but the truth of the matter is that the only way I will ever stop being a nuisance and a danger to Bakura is to learn how to defend myself." He took a deep breath. "By becoming a vampire." He looked at Mai desperately. "And I...I need to know if I'm suited. Can I do it, should I try it?"

Mai looked at him thoughtfully. "I have no doubt you have the right capacities."

Ryou sighed. "I can really hear the conviction in your voice." He said sarcastically.

"It's not a decision taken lightly, Ryou. No-one in this world suits the profile of a perfect vampire." She looked him over. "You're strong enough, I have no doubt. Your mind is honest and you have the discipline." She looked at him with something of respect flickering in her eyes. "And on the day we drove Malik out I must say I was impressed at how easily you allowed us in your mind."

Ryou blushed. "Bakura taught, how to let my guard down."

She smiled. "He taught you well. But to answer your question, yes, you do have what it takes."

"Yet...you sound hesitant."

She placed her hand on his knee. "What worries me, Ryou, is what you are basing your choice upon."

Ryou smiled. "That's what Bakura keeps saying, that I should do it for myself and not for him but...he is my life. He's everything to me."

"And because of that you are willing to give up the sun, to hunt people, to hide away your existence?"

Ryou bit his lip lightly. "I can't deny that Bakura plays a big role in this decision, but it's more then that. First off, I leave behind nothing. Everything I know, my entire life is here, in this mountain with you, Bakura, Marik, Anzu...everyone. I've never felt as much as home anywhere as I do here." He took a sip of his tea. "I do feel like I belong here, but if I can't become a vampire then I'll leave."

Mai's eyes suddenly flew up to capture his. "Why would you say such a thing? Just because you're human doesn't mean that you're not welcome here."

Ryou laughed. "I know that, but if I remain human I won't put Bakura through the hell of seeing me age. Let's face it, I'll be dead and he'll look like...what, 24, 25 maybe?" He shook his hair back. "I've been thinking it over and I feel that I could certainly live an agreeable life as a vampire."

Mai swallowed her tea and thought of Bakura. "I can't make that decision for you Ryou, but you do have the capacities, your mind is balanced as well. There is no reason to say no, if you thought those things over and ask my advice, then I say 'yes'. Then go with my blessing."

Ryou's face lit up in a smile. "You really think I could do it?"

"I'm quite sure of it." She smiled as Ryou began to beam but then suddenly his face fell. "But, you know, it's still so far away before I can even begin, with the war and all."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, it'll take..." Suddenly Mai trailed off. She made a declining move with her hand and closed her eyes.

Ryou suddenly felt nervous, when she opened her eyes he looked up a bit anxiously. "They're back, right?"

Mai nodded. "I need to go there right now. I'm sorry, Ryou."

"It's ok." He watched as she left the room. Then he stood up and went after her. "You're coming along?" She asked.

"If that's okay with you?"

"It is, let's hurry. Sorry nothing came of a decent session now." Mai apologized.

Ryou laughed. "I'll be fine Mai, I need you to safeguard any vampire that lives more then anything else. You'd better not let this place fade away into nothingness." Her eyes darkened. "I wasn't planning on it."

As they walked towards the large entrance gates Bakura, Marik and Anzu caught up with them Ryou forced himself not to cringe at the gloominess in all of their eyes. They knew it too, he realized. Soon the easy life would be over. There had been warnings, some had been heeded others hadn't been. But now there was a small white boat coming towards them, in it four passengers, each looking horribly exhausted and yet relieved.

Once that boat would hit the shore and the men would tell their stories their would be no return. Ryou glanced at the mountains around them. So many humans were out there. What would happen if the vampanezen won? Vampires had protected them always with their morals and by outnumbering the vampanezen. But what would happen to them now? Ryou dared not to think of the consequences if vampanezen would overcome vampires.

But even if vampires won, would they be able to keep it a secret to the humans? He sighed and watched the boat close in. So many questions, so little answers. He cringed lightly as the boat made a soft thumping sound as it hit shore. The men stepped out, looking weary and in need of a hot cup of soup and a warm, soft bed.

They turned themselves to Nagano and bowed lightly to him. The man stroked his hand through his unruly hair, which was a habit of him Ryou had noticed awhile ago, and stepped forward. "Gentlemen, what news do you bring?"

One of the four men stepped forward. "They have returned the call for war, in fact..." The man trailed off and Mai's impatience got the better of her. "Well, speak up."

The man looked at her. "After having brought the message to their leader we stayed around for two more days. We had caught up with a few of our spies located there. We saw them readying an army and we have tried to gain some data about it." The man stared at his sad comrades morosely. "I suspect we might have one more week to go before they will be here."

Mai and Tanaka glanced at eachother and it frightened Ryou to see those two powerful people with fright in their eyes. Mai shook herself out of it first. Then we know what to do, this mountain must become a fortress like it has never been before. Tanaka, the council, arrangements must be made and quickly as well."

Tanaka nodded, then almost whispered. "Who would've thought..." She touched his shoulder lightly and then they hurriedly walked off.

Ryou glanced at Bakura. "It's starting, Ryou. There's no way back now."

Ryou stared out his window in the early evening. It was May now, almost June. Summer was peeking around the corner yet in his heart winter (the bad, philosophical kind) seemed to only start. The mountain looked so different since he had been freed of Malik. There had been more guards, the occupants had been tense. But now...now that 'war' was the final word things had gotten even more grim. As if trying to emphasize his thoughts a breeze flowed in, hitting his -save for his boxers- bare body and chilling him.

Guards were patrolling everywhere, some in plain view, others hidden from sights in the many caves and other hiding places here in the mountains. The gates surrounding the mountain that had once stood open invitingly were now closed at all times. All who went in or out had to take small, heavily guarded, doors beside the gates and were checked thoroughly, physically as well as mentally.

Ryou hated to see this place like this. Some of the most precious memories he had were made in this place and to see it so threatened and threatening was horrible to him.

He shivered. Tonight, probably around midnight they'd be here. So the last reports had told the occupants of this mountain. He glanced to the side of the window. A steel shutter was attached. He'd have to close it when the vampanezen arrived.

Behind him he heard sudden shuffling, then footsteps padding over at him. Bakura's arms slid around him and a kiss was placed on the nape of his neck. "Evening." He whispered.

"Evening, did I wake you?" He asked and searched out Bakura's hand.

"No." Bakura responded. There was little to be said it seemed. He sighed. "I did wake up early though. I still have 3 full hours before I have to report." Ryou nodded mutely and cast a glance at the clock that told him it was 8 in the evening. "Be careful." He choked out. He glanced at the mountains again, picturing Bakura in them, stealthy, scared and yet determined fighting against their foes.

Bakura squeezed Ryou's hand and gently pushed against the boundaries of his mind. He smiled when Ryou yielded and opened himself up to him. _**Don't worry, I will come back.**_

_You damn better!_

The response came so passionately. It conveyed a fear that Ryou could control when talking normally but never when they bonded so closely. Bakura smiled knowingly. _**Yes, I'm scared too Ryou. But I'll be strong and so will you be.**_

He let his hands roam softly over Ryou's body. The boy closed his eyes and relaxed into the strong body behind him. "You always know." He murmured softly and leaned into Bakura's gentle touch against his cheek.

Bakura smiled and continued caressing Ryou's cheek. "So I do." His hand slid down. "Come, we still have some time." He whispered in just that right tone.

Ryou sighed blissfully and let himself be taken along for the ride.

Bakura crashed down upon his lover and they laid in eachother their arms for the longest time it seemed.

Then finally Bakura pulled away from his lover exhausted. "Let's take a shower, darling, we're sweaty and sticky."

From beneath him came a tired laugh. "Whoah, was that coherent speech, Bakura?"

The taller one laughed. "Yes, my apologies, you have no idea how you fucking turned me on with that little stunt. Shy my ass."

"…So you liked it."

"Liked it? If you hadn't noticed you had me reduced to a sexual predator, it was hot, exhilarating…let's do it again!"

Ryou smiled and looked up. "A little less shy every time…when you come back, I promise I'll have lots of fun in store for you…lots and lots." He promised.

Ryou had to seriously fight back some tears, that much was for sure. Bakura suppressed a sigh. He could go back now, hug him, tell him it would be alright. But the plain truth was that he had not much to guarantee in the world they lived in right now.

Not only that but also he was relatively sure that if he touched Ryou again at this point he would declare himself a deserter and screw it all.

So instead he nodded at Ryou. "Stay inside." He instructed his lover for the umpteenth time that day. Help the wounded with Mai and the others, don't worry about me."

Ryou swallowed and nodded. "A-alright."

Bakura felt a pain tearing on his heart when he tore his eyes away from his gentle lover who had given him so much.

He sighed and walked away, praying for a safe return, as much for his own sake as for Ryou's.

He could feel Ryou's eyes burning in his back and one more time gently caressed the worrying mind he left behind. Then he passed through the small door built into the much larger gate. He passed an invisible barrier here that separated him from Ryou mentally as well as physically.

Marik walked besides him and glanced at him. "Still worrying about Ryou?"

Bakura snorted. "You'd expected anything else."

"No." Marik growled. "But he's fine inside, Bakura. You look out for yourself first."

Bakura nodded. "Same goes for you." He amended. They stayed quiet for the rest of the journey up to the top of a small, nearby mountain.

This was where they were stationed. Basically they were still quite lucky with their position. They were still reasonably close to the mountain.

From further details the men who had returned from the vampanezen they had figured out that the vampanezen were probably unaware of the fact that they had been found out.

They had immediately sent out scouts and they reported that the army coming to them was indeed a rather small one. Small enough to beat.

Bakura sat down on a rock, spying ahead into the mountain world surrounding him and let his thoughts take him back to that moment. Ryou had stepped forward. Had they realized that even a small army was enough if they just knew all the weaknesses in the mountain? He had asked and the insinuation had been obvious. Mai had frowned a little troublesome.

"We'll have to hope, Ryou. I've found a lot of information on what he let you steal. We've paid extra attention to those creaks. Some of the damages have even been repaired and we've made sure to pay extra time and money into strengthening potential weak spots." She had sighed. "For everything else, we'll just have to do our bests and hope that it will be enough."

Hope, yes, hope seemed an important little detail to pay attention too now. Bakura hoped for victory, he had a lot too loose. His friends, his teacher, his lover. Other then that, his life. He felt little for dying when he was just starting to truly live.

He let his eyes leave the mountains ahead and let them swerve over the terrain and the mountain behind him.

There, on the left side, the third window a small light was seen. Silly Mai, she'd forgotten to put the lights out again in her office. And there, more to the right their was a window from which he and Ryou had been staring that morning.

He looked on, savoring all those places that held memories. The edge from where he had first let Ryou see the mountain. The now empty house of the Daishi family, who were now safe in the mountain, with whom he had spent many pleasant hours talking to the elders and playing with the youngsters.

And there, the training grounds where he had met Yami, who had taught him how to fight with honor. And last but not least, the third tree left of the lake. A memorable spot where Mai had once roughly grabbed him and dragged him back from a world of decay.

He riveted his gaze and mind back to the present, gently scolding himself. Any moment an army of vampanezen would come around the corner and he had a squadron to lead. He glanced back. Here he was, mentally superior to the rest. There was Marik, physically superior to the rest. And their were 4 faces with young eyes. A bunch of unexperienced, young, vampires. They must be scared out of their wits, Bakura reasoned.

"There!" Marik suddenly hissed. Bakura reacted quickly, whirling back and watching as the small army of the vampanezen walked in. He nodded gratefully to Marik, who must have noticed how he zoned out.

He lifted his head and closed his eyes to spread the word. At the same time he felt several of the others spread the same message. 'they're here.'

Marik frowned next to him. "Look at that, just plain in sight! They have some guts."

"Would they seriously expect to take over the mountain with those, well, 200 people or so?" One of the younger ones asked. With worry he added. "There really aren't any other troops, right?"

Bakura shook his head reassuringly. "Don't worry, we've let ourselves be fooled once by them but not twice. Everything is sealed shut. They're the only ones." He paused for a moment. "And to answer your question, no, they don't."

"Then why send them?" Another said softly, so their voices wouldn't carry over to be picked up by vampaneze ears.

"As a challenge." Marik reasoned. "They just want to fucking test our strength."

"...And they really sacrifice their lives for that, they're walking straight into a trap?" The first one. The thought of having to murder seemed to sicken him in the literal sense of the word. He looked a little green.

Bakura nodded. "They think they stand a chance, their leaders know better. This is just their way of exploring the landscape, strengths and weaknesses of this place. Don't forget, it's been ages since there has last been an invasion of any kind here." He glanced back before going back to following the movements of the vampanezen. "You new, kid?"

"J-just a few months." The youth said, blushing a little. Mai would've recognized him as the one standing by the gate on the evening Ryou's possession had come to a sudden, screeching stop.

"I see, don't worry, not many -if any at all- will reach it here by the looks of it. You may escape murdering for a little longer. The boy nodded not very enthusiastically.

Bakura grinned a little at him and then suddenly he got his orders mentally.

_Leaders alpha, can you hear me?_

Next followed a round of people calling out 'check' or 'Here we are' before the voice continued.

_Good, you all are to keep your positions and be armed and ready to fire. If an enemy comes within the range that is agreed upon, then shoot to kill. Otherwise, do not try to be the hero and keep your locations secret. Good luck, may God be with us._

_**God save the queen?**_Bakura couldn't help but tease.

_No-one asked for your smart ass comments Morgan, is all clear to everyone?_

Bakura joined in the calls of affirmation a little amused and and went back to following the vampanezen. Alongside with Marik he watched as their foes marched up and then halted in the valley. They were armed with knifes and guns, Bakura noticed. He glanced down at his side. The troops down there, who were to face the enemy directly were armed accordingly but up here they had bow and arrows.

It seemed like an old way of fighting but it was much harder to find the location from which an arrow was shot then a gun. They weren't in the possession of thousands of dampers to screw unto guns. Besides, Bakura preferred the light-weight bow and arrow over the cold steel of a gun. He grinned a little and thought of Ryou. He'd like it. 'middle ages much?' he'd ask with that mocking sound falling so perfectly from his lips.

He smacked himself again for letting his thoughts return to Ryou. He signed to Marik and the youngsters. "Weapons ready, only fire if they get within the designated range." He said and shot the 4 youngsters encouraging looks. They obeyed and moved into position but their was little enthusiasm to be found. One of them even started to weakly protest. "Is this really a good thing to..."

"You can handle this, and if you can't you should've thought twice before having someone put those fangs in your body." Bakura snapped. "This is an obligation, not a choice. You signed for this, kid. We all did."

The youth snapped his mouth shut and further obeyed him without complaint, as did the others. Bakura chose to focus on the drama unfolding beneath them. One of the vampanezen strode up ahead cockily. "Oy! Anyone there...at least give us somewhat of a fight." His voice echoed out and then a vampire Bakura didn't know stepped forward.

"Leave now, vampaneze. You are surrounded from every direction. One wrong move would cost you your life." They should've chosen someone else as a spokesmen, Bakura realized. This man didn't come across as confident at all. Half the game was about intimidation, he had learned that from experience.

The vampaneze smirked. "I call it bluff." Bakura winced, already knowing what was about to happen. And indeed, with a motion so quick one could barely see it happening the vampaneze drew a knife from its sheathe hanging off his belt and lunged it at the frightened vampire. It hit him in the heart. With a choked cry the first death was a fact in this war. The vampaneze threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing off the mountains surrounding them. "What's this? Where's the rain of fire to torment me for my deed!?" He challenged the invisible vampires.

Marik snarled and charged forward to aim his weapon but Bakura held him back. "Marik, no."

"Fuck no, he's fucking mocking us." He growled and lunged forward with his weapon. Seeing no other option Bakura stood up and solidly kicked Marik in the gut. "You...stay...put." He glowered and Marik eagerly glowered back. "Here I'm your superior and as such you'll have to do as I say."

"Fuck you." Marik spat at his friend, but stayed down when Bakura didn't relent. Then the booming sound of hundreds of voices washed over them. Both parties froze, knowing the implications of that sound echoing to them. It had begun. The war had really begun.

"So...finally it escalated, didn't it?" A cold chuckle quickly gave way to a nasty sneer.

"Yes sir, according to the last reports, the side of the vampanezen has sent out at least 200 men to fight."

Another cold chuckle. "What a fool, that Dartz. So few men and still so willing to waste them for the sake of exploration and amusement. I wonder, would he surprise me and actually have a reason for this slaughter?" Cold blue eyes glanced up. "What do you think?"

"M-me, sir. Well...that, that is...I, I don't know."

A sound of impatience left the smirking lips. "Just as I suspected." He stood up and shoved the curtains aside. "Let them kill eachother at will." _But you will wait for me, Morgan. _

**Whoo, I like my ending I don't think you really require names there, right?**

**The rest took ages to write though. Inspiration went poof again because school said 'don't neglect me or I'll punish you with bad grades' again.**

**50 degrees fahrenheit, 10 degrees celsius**


	37. 36, first battle

**And here's a new chapter for you all, I'm back on schedule, I'm relieved to say. For how long however is debatable as in the coming week I won't be able to write at all. I'll be on vacation in London, anyone reading this living in England? Apart from the ever fabulous Cybergoth of course.**

Ryou sighed and pulled out the key to his room. After Bakura had left he had realized they had forgotten to close their metal shutter. Ryou would rather keep their room intact and free of arrows, holes and who knew what other kind of destructive weaponry would be used. So he opened the door and quickly dashed in to close the shutter.

But as he opened the window to reach out towards the shutter he couldn't help himself but stand still, watch and listen as to what was going on. Everything seemed so still right now. He squinted his eyes at the mountains ahead. It was crawling with vampires and vampanezen there, but they all remained invisible to him. He let his eyes swerve over the mountains, wondering where Bakura was right now. A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder.

"Ryou?"

He gasped in surprise and then turned to look at Mai. "What is it?"

"You have to hurry now."

Ryou nodded and reached out to close the shutter when he halted. "They're here." He whispered.

Mai didn't hesitate and pushed him to the other side of the window so both stood relatively protected from any would-be weapons aimed at them. Both stood motionless, not tempted to walk away now.

"What's happening?" Ryou whispered again in anticipation.

Mai squinted. "Look, a vampaneze." Both turned their heads and listened as the challenge the man gave echoed to them. They watched as the vampires sent their spokesmen too and Ryou winced when the man fell forward in his own blood.

"That's horrible." He hissed, that stunt was uncalled for.

Mai suddenly bent forward and pulled the shutter closed with a hard bang. "Let's get out of here, Ryou, right now. They'll start shooting..." The rest of Mai's sentence was lost as a sudden roar of sound, encapsulating all things war, overpowered her voice.

She grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him out. "Quickly." She snapped as Ryou turned to lock the door. "The casualties will start flooding in soon. We are needed down there." She glanced at him as he nodded and added in a softer tone. "Are you sure you want to help with the casualties?"

"Of course, I have a first aid diploma." Ryou responded.

"...Ever used it on something not inanimate?" Mai inquired.

"Not the point, now let's go." Ryou said and made a face. "I'll be fine."

Mai nodded and they hurried down to the hall where they usually came to eat. It had been turned into a field hospital. Everywhere mattresses were put down in an orderly manner. For the more heavily injured hospital beds had been placed in a far off corner and nurses were making the last arrangements or were sitting anxiously, awaiting the injured.

Pushed against the side were the wooden tables they used to eat off. Today they were loaded with syringes, antibiotics and other things for medical use.

The mattresses were each placed in groups of five and the most necessary medical instruments were placed close by.

Mai pointed to the door on the right. "Surgery's over there. In other words, don't go there, not pretty." She smirked at him and he snickered slightly as well.

"Also, medication lies here on the table along with various instruments and bandages. I hope you know what you started because all you're likely to do is to get barked at 'get this or get that, pronto'."

"That's ok." Ryou responded. "As long as I'm helpful, is there anything in specific what I should know of what I absolutely should _not_ do?"

Mai nodded. "Don't go around giving medicine without having first asked a doctor, even if you've been taught that it's ok. Differences are slight but they still exist between humans and vampires. You might accidentally poison someone."

Ryou made a face. "That would be pretty horrible. By the way, are you staying Mai?"

She nodded. "For the time being, I'll probably get summoned to the council room at some point. I am first politician and secondly a doctor." She sat down with a sigh. "So now we wait." She said.

Ryou nodded and sat down, with his back leaning against hers, cross-legged. "Is it bad that I'm hoping Bakura gets carried in with a broken leg?"

"Yes, so we're both horrible people, aren't we?" She turned from her position with her back to him and smiled. "He'll do fine."

Ryou nodded and a somewhat uncomfortable silence fell. Ryou found himself continuously glancing at the door. He wished that those casualties would hurry up and be brought over. Sitting here so aimlessly was agony.

The sounds of weapons being fired, voices crying out in both ecstasy and pain and things exploding drifted into the hall. It only seemed to amplify the silence that reigned here. The conditions were just right for him to start fretting over Bakura.

Bakura had said that this first time he was assigned as an archer from afar and that he would most likely not end up battling but still... Ryou knew his lover well, Bakura would obey the orders given but wouldn't let that stop him to engage into battle should the opportunity arise.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Bakura would be fine, he had to be. He was one of the strongest and Marik would stand by his side as well. He had to stop worrying because... Ryou suddenly jerked when a door was slammed open quite violently, jerking him from his thoughts and nearly giving him a heart-attack. Adding to the confusion Mai jumped up while he had been leaning against her back with his own.

With an awkward cry he toppled backwards. Time to recover he wasn't given though for Mai grabbed his arm and dragged him forward. "The first wounded." She said excitedly as he was dragged along. He was surprised by the power the frail looking body she had could muster. Not that he was struggling but still he was dragged along like a rag-doll. "Mai, I can walk." He yelled at her, suddenly realizing how the quiet, even calm, atmosphere had turned in a tumultuous noise, announced by the sudden banging of the door.

Mai let go of his arm and motioned for him to follow him, he did so while looking around. The nurses and doctors that first had been sitting anxiously, just like him, were now walking around, applying bandages or soothing the hurt.

He followed Mai to a few of the mattresses; one of them was used at the moment. Glad that he didn't know the man he knelt down next to the harshly breathing man next to Mai. He listened as the two conversed.

"What happened?" Mai asked, surveying the man's shirt that was bloodied all over, making it impossible to tell where the actual wound was.

The man groaned in pain as he lifted himself up a bit and tapped against his left shoulder. "Stabbed with a knife." He growled out.

Mai nodded. "Ryou, help me to get his shirt off." She commanded in a tone that would allow no defiance." Ryou did as he was told and quickly pulled the shirt off. He tried to be quick as the man hissed when he had to raise his hurt arm and he pulled the shirt over it. He found himself nearly shaking but then steeled himself. Either he was helpful or he'd be a nuisance, there was no place in between here.

He watched as Mai expertly began to clean the wound and absently said. "Ryou, penicillin please."

Ryou turned and grasped a syringe and the bottle with penicillin. "How much?" He asked. "Leave that to me." She snapped and Ryou let her snatch the bottle and syringe away from him. He was taken aback a little by her bitchiness but looking around there really was little he could blame her.

Patients just kept on streaming in. But still he had seen no trace of Bakura. He tried his best to take his mind of his lover and suddenly felt the need to call out to him as Mai injected the penicillin. But at the very last moment he stopped himself. What if he accidentally distracted his lover? Causing him to get hurt or even get killed? He shuddered and went back to watching Mai.

A sudden scream and a flurry of activity suddenly drew Mai's attention. She got up rapidly and threw the bandages she had in her hand to Ryou, who awkwardly caught them. "Can you bandage him?" She snapped at him, jabbing her finger at the hurt man, who looked at Mai a bit fearful.

Ryou forgivingly remembered how many things Mai must be thinking off and paying attention to right now and settled for nodding. "Good, bandage him and then...then, ask Maya if you can help or something. I already disinfected the wound."

With that she was off, leaving a stupefied Ryou and patient. He quickly leaned down though and smiled at the man. "Here, let me help you."

The other grunted and got up in a somewhat easier position, letting Ryou bandage him. "Thanks rookie."

Ryou snickered. "Is there some sort of unspoken law here to call me by a name that suggests I'm young and inexperienced?" He wrapped the bandages over the man's shoulder and he laughed with a little pain.

"Guess it shows. Bakura Morgan brought you in here, didn't he?" The other asked for the sake of conversation.

Ryou nodded as he continued his work. "Yes, he did." He hesitated for a moment. "Have you seen him out there?" Sometimes being recognized everywhere was annoying but maybe it would come in handy this time.

The man however shook his head. "I hardly remember who I have and have not seen, heck, I barely remember the things I did there. It all goes so fast."

Ryou nodded. He was nearly finished bandaging, one last chance for a question. "Do you know how it's going in general?"

"For what I could see; good. There's not so many of them, this is just a taunt and a test." The man's tone darkened considerably and Ryou suppressed another shiver.

"Good, you're all done. Thanks for the information." He said. The man nodded and stood up, experimenting a little by moving his body gently in various motions. "Thanks to you too, kid." With that the man was off, obviously knowing where to go.

Ryou sighed and wondered about himself. He put the objects they had used back on their rightful places and cleaned any traces of blood where it was possible. His imagination went haywire again as he couldn't help himself but seeing it as Bakura's blood, flowing from him as he died on the battl...Abruptly Ryou stopped those thoughts and cursed his overactive imagination.

He sighed and with a heavy heart he searched out Maya, or anyone ready to bark a command at him. It was going to be a long night, a very long night.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. He was following the fight going on beneath them as closely as he could. It was quite a dramatic sight and it was hard on him to stay here and not partake of the fights beneath him. He had seen friends get hurt and retreat already. Fortunately he hadn't seen any dying yet. The sounds of people crying out in pain mingling with battle cries and the sounds of guns being fired was all consuming and nauseating. Ryou and Mai would probably have a very busy time at the moment.

Neither party seemed to have the upper hand at the moment, but vampires had everything on their side. This battle was never intended to become a victory for the vampanezen anyway. But still, they knew too much of this mountain for his kind to leave anything to chances. That's why he was up here and not down there, he reminded himself.

Suddenly he narrowed his eyes as a small group of vampanezen broke out of the battle raging beneath them.

He jabbed Marik in the side. "A few are coming this way, here's your chance to kill and destroy." The annoyed growl he got in response that let him know that Marik was still pissed at him for the kick in the gut he had given his friend. "Oh, get the fuck over it." He muttered annoyed.

Without waiting for an answer from the still pissed off Marik he motioned for the younger ones to come closer. "Fire at my command, and my command _only."_ He shot Marik a filthy look. Did he really have to be this cross with him right now? He was acting like a petulant child.

Marik shot the filthy look right back but acknowledged the seriousness of the situation and obeyed Bakura's orders. After all, Bakura had been right, right now, he was Marik's superior.

Bakura let the thoughts of the present drift away and focused completely upon his enemies. They were coming closer and closer. No-one else but them would get a shot at them. Down there they were far to busy trying to save their own necks to think about a group of about 10 vampanezen sneaking out. Bakura pulled the string of his small bow back, aiming at the one running ahead of the rest. If their leader was gone the rest would be lost. Vampanezen weren't very known for being self-sufficient. They needed someone to look up to, someone to tell them what to do. The most effective way of confusing and thus weakening a great number of vampanezen who were together was by taking their leaders away.

Vampanezen didn't know many ranks. The strongest was the leader and the weakest was the slave. Therefore, if the leader fell away, vampanezen would have to fight for the right of becoming a new leader before they could continue fighting their real enemies.

Off course, like everything, this too could backfire. Chances were that the vampanezen would go completely mental when their leader fell away, murdering even more fiercely then usual and without any restrain whatsoever.

He aimed his bow. "Hold." He whispered as he heard other bows being tightened. The group came closer. "Hold." He repeated, waiting for the bunch to come into an exact triangle of rocks that left only one way out; the way they had come. If they fired when they walked into this imaginary trap they could exterminate them without any chance of a few escaping. There were about 10 of them, they should be able to handle it, even if the youngsters missed or got scared he and Marik could shoot enough of them to at least have them retreat.

They were close to the triangle of rocks now, all his senses were directed towards the group of evil-doers beneath him. Later when he thought back he realized that that was his mistake. In what seemed nothing more then a breath he repeated. "Hold." It was vital not to shoot to early.

"Almost now." Just a few more steps and then... Suddenly an arrow whizzed past his head. It took a moment for Bakura to register what happened. The arrow seemed to hit in slow-motion. It bore itself into the ground next to one of the vampanezen. The man let out a cry, alarming his comrades.

Bakura growled and wanted to grab and throttle the person who had shot the arrow but realized it had to wait. His heart suddenly hammered in his chest. They had been seen!

He dove down, suddenly realizing that behind him one of the youngsters was standing stupidly. "Idiot." He hissed and grabbed him by the collar, nearly choking him as he pulled him down. He could think of a few things to say to this dumb bastard right now but it would only increase their chances of getting caught so he settled for glowering at the boy, who winced and let his head hang in shame. He looked like he was about to cry and that only pissed Bakura off more. Hell, he should've taken Ryou with him instead of these fools.

He glanced sideward at Marik but the other avoided his questioning glance. Bakura thought that maybe it hadn't been a very smart idea to piss Marik of at a time like this. He held quiet, his own breathing sounded loud right now, despite the sounds of war still coming from the valley. Everything remained silent and for a moment he actually thought they lucked out.

Then he heard footsteps approaching. "Search em, they're bound to be here somewhere." A man's voice yelled angrily at his comrades.

Bakura glanced backwards and inwardly groaned. He was supposed to engage in a fight with these three..._boys_? Ryou would probably do better in a fight then all three of these together. He remembered Ryou's actions when Kaiba's men had threatened them quite clearly. And, unlike these three youngsters, Ryou's skin-color had defiantly not been green.

The men seemed to advance closer to their hiding place but with the sounds of war distorting everything it was difficult to really say. He reached out with his arm and put his hand on Marik's arm. He looked at him and Marik nodded at him. Their was still anger in his eyes but at least they'd be able to cooperate, they needed each others support hard enough in battle. Bakura's mental and Marik's physical excellence caused them to be a feared couple amongst vampanezen.

Both quietly drew their knifes and began to stealthily move towards the edge of the rock where they were hiding themselves. Bakura looked behind him and gestured for the boys to stay behind. They'd walk in the way more then they would be of any help. He wondered if even one of them would have the courage to jump into the fight.

The footsteps were louder now as they moved closer and a shadow, cast by the moon, fell close to him. He tightened his grip on his knife and shut down all fears and distracting thoughts. His eyes darted to the side to check up on Marik. The other was crouched down, the knife he held looked more lethal then ever in Marik's knowing hand.

He had a better view then Bakura did and they both realized it. Bakura waited but he didn't have to wait long, Marik gave a small nod with his head and suddenly charged forward. The gurgling sound of someone choking in their own blood and the thump of a body falling to the ground was Bakura's cue.

Fast and invisible he darted forward. His heart beat fast, pumping adrenaline through his veins as he pressed himself against the rock's edge from the other side. Across him stood Marik, the gleaming of the knife now obscured by the blood clinging to it. The body of the dead vampaneze lay between them. Bakura would have preferred to drag it away and out of sight but by doing so they might well get shot in the back, so they waited, quietly, for the others to come their way.

Suddenly a shout pierced through the air and a dark figure threw himself at Bakura. In a flash he saw others running this way and engaging in a fight as well. The shout of their comrades had alarmed them for good. Bakura toppled over, the other squirming on top of him. He kicked the his opponent in the gut while using both his arms to hold back the knife the other had aimed at him and tried to pierce through his skull. His own had been torn from his hand when he was tackled.

One hand was taken from his and the vampaneze hit him in the face with his fist. Bakura saw stars and tasted blood as he bit his teeth, but adrenaline surged even harder and with a death defying kick the other flew off of him. Bakura snarled much like a cornered wild animal would and leapt to his opponent again with his knife in hand.

The other saw the knife and tried to roll away but it was too late and Bakura buried the knife deep within the man's chest. He stood up, not bothering to remove the knife. Instead he ran back to his cornered friend while grabbing his own knife from the ground. He hissed at what he saw. Another three bodies lay scattered, one of them with an arrow in the back. Two others apparently succumbed to Marik's skill with a knife. But their were still five vampanezen left and Marik was being cornered by three of them. The other two were antagonizing the three youngsters. They had their bows and arrows aimed at the two, threatening them not to come closer.

Bakura saw all of this in a span of maybe a second, he couldn't afford more time to doubt who needed his help better, the youngsters or Marik.

One of the three cornering his friend slashed at him and Marik didn't move away quickly enough. He hissed in pain as it slashed across his cheek. Bakura charged. He grabbed his knife and with a shout he threw it at the man slashing at his friend. He turned half towards Bakura, causing the knife to end up in his stomach, perhaps more lethal than when it would have hit his back.

Bakura charged again, running swiftly he tackled the second one. He wrenched the weapon out of that vampaneze and used his fists. He was suddenly grasped around the throat though by his enemy.

He fell backward and made a choking noise. His eyes rolled up as he gasped for breath that wouldn't come. He tried to force the other off him but couldn't quite reach him. His lungs burned for oxygen and he kicked the other but it wasn't enough and the pressure around his throat increased.

Then suddenly the others grip loosened and Bakura felt disgust flooding him as the vampaneze fell on top of him lifeless and began bleeding to death on his clothing, yuck.

Then Marik's tan hand grabbed his and pulled him away from the dead body. "Hurt?" He asked curtly. Bakura shook his head mutely, trying to calm down his frantic gasps for air. He lifted his hands and felt the bruises the man had left on him. "Fine...thanks." He brought out between two painful gasps of air. "The others?" He asked.

"Fine, somehow they worked up the guts to actually shoot one of them, the other fled the country." Marik said and narrowed his eyes at his gasping friend.

Bakura glanced backwards, the three youngsters, one now bleeding from his arm, were looking at them with big, admiring eyes. "Good, so we're out of the woods for now."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. His heartbeat started to return to somewhat more normal rates and breathing was possible without too much difficulty again. "That was close...I owe you one." He said, turning his attention back to Marik. He crossed his arms and seemed to be waiting for something more then that. Bakura smirked. "I know, sorry for kicking you in the gut."

"Trying to prove a point?" Marik said sarcastically. Then he laughed and grabbed Bakura's hand. "Forgiven, forgotten."

Bakura smirked. "Good, same here."

Both laughed at eachother when suddenly their sounded a sinister chuckling. "How endearing, I must say. Does my brother truly have so much trouble with one so..." The voice seemed to consider his words while Marik and Bakura felt the adrenaline start pumping,_ again_, and tried to locate this new threat.

Then a lean figure jumped out of the bushes gracefully. They held still as the man approached them casually, two other vampanezen trailing behind him like bodyguards. The man cocked his head and ended his sentence. "So weak in his kindheartedness. It's quite nauseating, I'll have you know."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared at this new stranger. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Otogi is the name, Arata Otogi." The man smirked in a way quite familiar to Bakura.

"I can see the family resemblance." He sneered, obviously this man was related to his arch-enemy Otogi...what the hell was _that_ Otogi's first name. With some amusement he realized he didn't even know. "Both ugly as hell." He added.

Their new enemy snarled. "How daring." He smirked a little. "How about a one on one fight, Morgan?" My helpers won't jump in and nor will the tan idiot over there.

Marik growled. "Watch who you're calling an idiot, _idiot_."

Bakura glanced sideward before riveting his attention back. "Why would I engage in such a fight? You'd have your helpers stab me in the back if things looked bad for you." He smirked. "Or are you proclaiming to be a vampaneze who actually has a set of balls." He taunted. He noticed the other couldn't take being insulted very well. He looked very strong, but an enraged person never fought at the best of his capability.

Indeed the other growled his annoyance. "I want to personally fight the one my brother has been hunting after for more then a century now. We have never met in person but via many tales of my brother you have sparked my interest."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "So you truly wish to fight me one on one, very well then." He glanced over the other. "It will be your last mistake in this world, demon."

Arata snickered and leaned forward, fists balled. "We'll see about that, _vampire._"

Bakura nodded at Marik who took a step back. _Don't think I ain't paying attention to that slimy asshole, if he makes one suspected move..._

_**Thanks, I hardly expect fair play here anyway.**_

Marik left Bakura's mind again after his warning, as not to distract his friend. He took a few steps back and glowered dangerously at the two 'bodyguards' the vampaneze had taken along. He then turned to the youngsters, who were standing close together. One of them was bleeding. "You, go back to the mountain, you're hurt." He barked at the boy. He immediately scurried away, obviously glad to be away from this war.

Arata watched it happening with amusement on his face. "This is what the great, almighty fortress sends to protect it? Rookies?" He sneered at Bakura who was watching his every move. "I'll give it another two or three invasions and this place will be burned to the ground."

Bakura hissed and the other continued taunting him as he licked his lips. "I've heard you keep humans down there, they'll be a tasty little snack."

Bakura forced himself to calm down, he couldn't afford anger to blind him now. Remaining calm turned out to take all of his self-control as the vampaneze ended his taunts with a low blow. "I've heard you had a human whore, how tasty would she be?"

The taunt would probably have more impact, Bakura thought, if Arata had let himself be better informed as to the gender of his lover.

"Whatever, stop the failed psychological warfare already and just bring it on damn it!"

The vampaneze laughed manically. "VERY WELL!" He screamed and pushed himself forward.

Bakura anticipated the attack and jumped aside. The other wasn't distracted and ended in a barrel-roll in which he grabbed his gun. One arm held it, aiming the gun at Bakura's head but with a fast kick against the hand of the vampaneze the weapon flew out of his hand. In another flash Bakura saw the weapon fall of the edge of the cliff, several meters away from them and locked the gun-threat out of his head.

A knife was the next antagonizing weapon and Bakura was forced into defense again as the weapon was sliced at him repeatedly. He had to jump and twirl to avoid the weapon. This man had skill, more then his brother who somehow always had an escape plan ready. Bakura realized that he had to turn the tables around or he'd be toast. He noticed that he was being driven towards the edge of the nearby cliff. He absolutely needed to get hold of the knife, but the problem was that Arata was too bloody quick.

He hissed when the knife nicked his arm, causing a long gash. He felt the warm blood beginning to flow and a burning pain spreading through his arm. He tried his best to ignore it and focused his entire being on the creature before him, the way he moved, the techniques he used. There! An opening on his left side as he swung the knife, laughing and almost sure of his victory.

With a quick move Bakura reached up and grabbed the knife. With a cry that conveyed both pain and shock at the tables being turned Arata had the knife being wrenched from his hands. Bakura acted quickly and stabbed. It happened so quickly, just in the blink of a second as they stood there. One supported by his legs, the other by the knife buried deep in his body. Blood ran in a little stream from his mouth and his eyes expressed disbelief at his loss. Bakura growled and pulled the weapon back.

With a nauseating thump the body hit the floor. He sighed and turned back to Marik, who nodded at him. Bakura's eyes widened as Marik suddenly jerked and called out to him. Too late, Bakura hissed as his mind was suddenly and without warning partially overthrown and he found his body freezing up. He realized he should've made sure if his enemy was truly dead.

His only rescue was Marik, who pulled his rigid body to the ground, causing the guns of the two bodyguards to miss. Bakura growled and threw in his substantial power to free his body.

He jumped to his feet and found himself nose to nose with the bodyguard Marik wasn't taking down. He growled, with his attention divided between keeping his mind and body safe this could turn pretty grim.

The other charged but then suddenly three arrows pierced his body. Bakura stared as the man as he fell down for a moment. Then glanced up. Marik's antagonist was dead also. He turned back. The two youngsters hadn't fired, so who had? Then from the mountains a few vampires appeared, bows and arrows in their hands. "Lucky for you we have such great aim, Morgan."

Bakura laughed and nodded at the other, who he recognized as one of Ryou's colleagues. He smirked. "I was doing just fucking fine, I'll have you know."

He was smirked at. "Not from where I was watching. You're just lucky Ryou's good at what he does or I wouldn't cover your ass."

Bakura huffed indignantly. "Yeah right." He wiped the sweat of his forehead and looked at his hurt arm. "Fucking great."

"You should get back pal." Marik's voice intervened. "Pretty nasty wound."

"Just superficial, I won't bleed to death." He looked around. "Those really were the last ones right?" He asked, gesturing at the numerous dead bodies surrounding him.

"Yup, my boys checked the area, all is clear. So is our ground almost."

The man Bakura only knew the face of walked to the edge. Bakura and Marik followed him and watched the scene below them.

It was red, dominantly red. Blood was everywhere it seemed, its smell mingled in the air with the smell of gunpowder. As far as Bakura could see most casualties were vampanezen. Many of them were taken out by arrows from archers closer then where he had been positioned. What remained of the vampanezen was either fighting to their deaths or were fleeing. The vampires looked tired as they finished the last few vampanezen. The battle had been won and Bakura felt slightly sick.

More to the right the casualties amongst the vampires had been higher. Soon, Ryou would be shoveling away at the graves of those dead people. Grim times were no longer approaching, they had arrived at their destination.

Bakura stood up straight. "Come on, let's go back."

Ryou sighed and wiped the sweat of his face. The past two hours had been so tiring. He had been running to get medication or had been bandaging up people almost non-stop. Mostly at command of people he hardly, if at all, knew. He had lost sight of Mai very early on. He figured she'd be with the rest of the council, monitoring the fight and doing all she could.

He was pretty exhausted by now but at the bright side the work had kept him from worrying too much about Bakura. He hadn't seen him come in yet either. He walked back with the roll of bandage to the vampire who had requested it and handed it over. The female nodded and said thank you. That must be a good sign, Ryou reckoned. Before the required items had simply been grabbed and no more words had been spoken.

Ryou wandered away again, looking for someone he could help but no calls came. Now that he got the chance to look around he noticed that everything had calmed down a little and some of the nurses were taking a chance to relax a little. He spotted Maya and walked towards her.

"Hi." He greeted. He still felt slightly uncomfortable in her presence. The only other time he had really spoken to her was when he had been under Malik's control. She probably didn't think all that much of him, he had been very rude after all.

"Hello Ryou." She answered him back and turned to grab a plastic cup. "Like a drink? You look like you can use it."

Ryou smiled gratefully at the small black haired woman. "That would be great, thank you."

She handed him a cup with steaming hot tea and Ryou relished in the hot drink. The only thing that could make this moment better would be Bakura's warm body holding him. He grimaced internally at the jolt of worry that came with the thought.

"You helped out a lot today, Ryou. I'm sorry if I've been snappy to you." Her light voice returned him to the present.

"Oh no, not at all. I understand, it's been so busy." He took a sip of his tea and tilted his head back. "Besides, it's not as if I've never been snappy to you."

"That wasn't your fault. You seem like a kind person to me. Miss Kujaku also speaks very fondly of you."

Ryou felt his cheeks heat up. "She does? I mean, you speak to her often?"

She giggled at his slip-up. "Yes, she teaches me medicine and to be a counselor. It's what I like to do, next to her though, I'm only a beginner."

Ryou nodded and was about to respond when the door ahead of them was opened. Curiously he watched as to who would be brought in now. Only then he caught side of a flash of white hair. "Bakura!" He cried out. With a quick apology to Maya he flew off, his fatigue forgotten.

Bakura looked up and Ryou felt such an indescribable sense of joy at seeing those eyes, vibrant and alive. He laughed in his deep voice as Ryou launched himself in his arms. "Bakura!" In a softer voice he added. "I've been worried."

"I'm quite fine, little one, but you're pressing on my arm." Ryou let go of his lover with a confused look. Only then he noticed the bloodied shirt and gash on his lover's arm. "Oh shit, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Come, I'll treat it." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for the fucking concern, I'm fine." A sarcastic voice suddenly said. Ryou laughed and turned to Marik, noticing the gash on his cheek. "Ah, you come along too then." He teased.

He took them both to an empty spot where he started washing their wounds and bandaging them. He was almost finished when a shout erupted and someone launched herself into Marik's arms. "MARIK, you goof, thank God you're alright."

Ryou laughed and looked at Bakura as the girl sat in Marik's arms, who quite obviously didn't know how to handle the situation. It got only funnier when they just stayed that way, faces only inches apart from each other. Then they suddenly let go at the same time, Anzu looked away and pretended to finger comb her hair.

Ryou sighed. "Well, at least today there's a happy ending." He looked at Bakura's wound. "But you obviously did get into a fight."

Bakura nodded. "Three actually. First I stomped Marik in the gut, then one of those idiotic newbies decided to give our position away by firing an arrow to soon and then you'll never guess who I met."

Ryou raised his eyebrows at Bakura's words, all of them. "Otogi? And why would you hit Marik?"

Marik chuckled. "We'll explain later. Say fucker, you know someone is gonna get pissed now you wasted brother-dear right?"

Bakura nodded and, turning to Ryou said. "Not Otogi, but his brother. I killed him."

Ryou looked away. "You can spare me the gory details and number counts, please."

Bakura nodded and swiped his hand through his hair. "Do you have to stay here, little one, or can we go back now?" He smirked. "I could use a massage."

"He can go, he's done quite enough today." Bakura turned to Mai who had appeared out of nowhere. For a moment she just stared at Bakura. Then she said softly. "I'm glad you're safe."

After that they went separate ways. Marik and Anzu left together and just before they turned the corner Ryou could swear he saw Marik's hand slide around Anzu's slim waist. Mai had a few more things to go through with the council and he and Bakura left for their room.

Once there, they immediately stepped into the shower together. While bathroom activities were usually an option, especially when entered the cabin together, this time they simply kept to cleaning each other. Afterwards, Ryou placed his lover on their bed softly and kissed him slowly and deeply. "I've been worried." He whispered.

Bakura slid his non-wounded arm around Ryou. "I know, I'm glad."

Ryou looked over both their naked bodies. "Turn around, darling. I'll massage you."

He smiled as Bakura willingly relaxed as he soothed the stress of Bakura's back and shoulders. "I don't know how to really massage though." Ryou admitted.

"Buh." Bakura muttered. "Real massages can hurt like bitches, I'll have you know. Last time I felt like my fingers were nearly pulled from my sockets."

Ryou laughed. "Well, I'll keep it at this then."

"By all means, do so." Ryou muttered an affirmation and continued to massage his lover for quite some time. It was a little arousing to see Bakura lying sprawled out like this. When he finally stopped Bakura turned sleepy eyes on him. "You're aroused."

"Don't worry about it." Ryou answered, seeing how tired Bakura was.

"But I do. I'll take care of my lover." Bakura answered, evidently poised on pleasing Ryou even now.

"If need be I'll take care of myself. You're tired and you're hurt." Ryou gently pushed Bakura down but Bakura would have none of it. "Bullshit, I'm fine. Anything you want, you'll get."

Ryou shifted, a hard dick sure made it difficult to remain steadfast in this issue. "Alright then." He bent down and kissed Bakura. "Just a little horsing around." He stood up from the bed.

"Our lube was empty, remember? I'll get the new container." He smiled and walked, a bit funnily, away from the bed.

"I'll be right back."

"...I'll wait for you."

Ryou smiled and shook his head. He walked back and covered his lover with the sheets. "Don't go catch a cold." He pretended to mother Bakura. He then walked out the room, casually putting the lights out on his way.

He then went for the bathroom, where he did grab the new bottle of lube and waited there for awhile until his arousal had waned. When he returned to the bedroom his suspicion had turned out true. Bakura was fast asleep. He suppressed a snicker and sat down next to him, gently stroking the long white hairs. "I'm glad you're safe." He whispered and set out to make a nice dinner for his lover, it was still early after all.

**I hope the fighting scenes were done well, I always have trouble with those. Apart from that I'd like to give a shout to Cybergoth. A, because she has agreed to being my beta-reader, give her cookies! B, because I adore the crazy RP I'm doing with her and C, because she has become a great friend over the short period that we've known eachother. **

**Please review!**


	38. 37, there are two sides to every story

**Here's my update because in my mind it's still Sunday, yes it is! I hope you all enjoy it and another shout to Cybergoth for being my wonderful beta and RP-buddy.**

**Enjoy!**

Ryou gently patted the soil on the grave he was working on. He reached up and wiped the sweat of his forehead. War sure meant big business for people dealing with the dead. For a moment he amused himself with the idea of a few stressed out angels trying to solve the traffic jam of dead people wanting to get into the next life. Then he berated himself. What kind of thought was that? He truly was a crazy person, not to mention a rather disrespectful one.

He got up and took a few paces back to look at his handiwork. The grave looked beautiful, that ought to make up for his strange thoughts, he decided, still amused with himself.

"Well done, Ryou. You really have a knack for this, don't you?" Ryou looked up and smiled at Yozo, who was his chef here.

"I'd like to think so, I enjoy it at any rate. Even though..." He trailed off meaningfully and glanced over the amount of graves that were still without any decoration and the excavator still digging new graves.

Yozo nodded with a sigh. "I know, we got it busy."

Ryou acknowledged it. "You shouldn't have come though, you're hurt." He answered but Yozo just laughed. "Nonsense, a broken arm isn't keeping me from working." He cheerfully said and laughed.

"Well, if you're sure." Ryou laughed with him. He felt good here. After all of yesterday's confusion, anger and fear it was a very welcome thing to be here. He liked shoveling away at the graves. It gave a sense of peace and at the end of the night his body always felt pleasantly tired and his mind at ease. Furthermore, he found his time spent with his colleagues enjoyable.

While he had been locked out from their talking and having fun while under Malik's control, they had started over once Ryou had confessed that he was the unlucky human grasped by him.

He remembered it had nearly cost him this pleasant job. Only once he had been freed from Malik did he truly see how his behavior had caused his colleagues to avoid him like the plague. Who could blame them? After all, they didn't know him that well and he had been moody, cynical and grumpy.

Yet, he found it hard to just outright tell them the reason for his behavior so he had chosen to start anew somewhere else. However, when he had arrived at the job-center, a new job was rudely denied.

"Do you like the job?" Evelyn asked him, surveying him with her bright eyes.

"Well...yes, it's just that..."

"Then tell them, little human. I'm quite sure they'll forgive you your behavior when presented with the reasons."

Ryou blushed a flaming red. "Y-you know about it!"

"Of course I do, who do you think you're dealing with? Now, on your way with you and don't even think about coming back." He was rushed out and was left before the door flabbergasted.

In the end he decided to follow her advice and confront his colleagues on the how and why's of his behavior. He only had to find the right way how. Feeling insecure and a little ridiculous about himself he had asked Mai, not knowing if he was even allowed to spread the word on what happened.

Mai asked him if they always left directly after work. Ryou knew they didn't. Before Malik he had joined them to a small bar in the mountain where they drank something before parting until the next day. So Mai advised him to break the news then.

So it was that Ryou spent the whole of the next day gathering the courage to tell his colleagues what was going on, considering maybe to talk to them all in private. But that would have meant telling the same hurtful story 5 times that day and then in the morning going over it again with Mai.

He figured he was just going to have to stand the embarrassment and tell them all at once.

Stressed out throughout the night he made several mistakes, causing Yozo to berate him, which didn't do much for his confidence either.

At the end of the day, after cleaning up their gear, he had silently followed his colleagues. He had taken note of the faces being turned at him in amazement that he actually joined them again.

He had averted his look and in the bar decided on a beer. In this case, drinking in a little courage seemed to be a decent option.

He barely managed to finish his beer though, being as alone and secluded as he was before he met Bakura he had never gone out much. As a direct result he had never drank much either. Bakura hadn't remedied that either since he couldn't have a drop of alcohol without getting drunk.

He noticed, with a stab, that he was being pretty much ignored by the rest. They answered him when he asked something but cut off attempts at conversation and didn't start one with him either. In fact they were all a bit quiet and every now and then he found eyes on him. With a little guilt he realized he made them uncomfortable.

To Ryou it seemed ridiculous. He, the quiet, shy, 17 year old human, who would possibly feel thrown off balance by him? Vampiric or otherwise. As he started to think these things over the rest seemed to mutually decide to leave, never caring that Ryou hadn't finished his drink yet.

He couldn't blame them. After all, because of Malik he had never gotten the chance to present himself as a friend or at least acquaintance. They were as good as strangers for each other. It made the situation awkward as he had indeed tried to come across as both when he first started his work here.

Taking a deep breath Ryou threw the money for his drink down (in bars one needed to pay, as opposed to the free food and beverage that could be consumed in the main hall) took one more big gulp of his beer and rushed to his coat, trying to get out before the rest could split up.

Outside, in the chilly morning air, he waited for the others. Nerves decided to manifest themselves in his stomach and he suddenly wished he hadn't taken that last big gulp of beer.

"Ehm, guys?" He'd asked unsure, but he had received no response. The others to busy with talking about a person Ryou didn't know. "Guys!" He repeated, louder this time. Now he did get some attention and people turned around to him.

"What is it, Ryou?" Susho had asked. Ryou liked him. He actually said something to him every now and then without there being any need to.

"I-I." He shuffled and looked down for a moment.

"Yes? Make it quick, the sun will rise soon and I'm hungry." Someone said annoyed.

Ryou took a deep calming breath. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I behaved lately." He realized that he was fumbling with his hands but he couldn't stop himself. "A-also, I wondered, would it be possible to start over?" Ryou waited for a response and yelled at himself on the inside. This wasn't explaining why, this was just brainless begging.

Yozo leaned against the wall with a sigh. "So at the very least you admit to being a pain in the ass."

"Yes."

"And to the fact that you've been absent for three days without any reason."

"Yes."

"And do you have any reason to why you behaved the way you did?"

"...Yes."

"You hesitated." Soshu noted immediately.

Ryou looked down. "It hasn't been easy for me." He nearly whispered. "I wasn't myself."

He wrapped his arms around himself, wishing for this torture to end. How much longer would fears and feelings like this haunt him?

"Well, come on." Fumie, a female colleague snapped. "I'm waiting for a somewhat more in depth explanation here, because quite frankly, I think you're just being an obstinate teenager. What are you trying to prove here?"

"It isn't like that!"

"Then what? Inferiority complex, then you should've thought twice about coming to this place."

"It isn't like that."

"Then what, for the devil, is it about! You're wasting my time. And..."

"Now, now Fumie, you don't have to get all excited about it." Ryou cast a grateful look as Susho shushed Fumie, who looked right about ready to wrap her hands around his neck. She had a rather explosive character and mixed with Ryou's induced bitchiness they had collided on more then one occasion.

Thinking back of it, it only showed to Ryou how much influence Malik had had over him. For normally he wouldn't even dream of picking a fight, much less with one who lost her temper so easily.

Soshu turned towards Ryou and said. "Well, go ahead, tell what you want."

Behind him Fumie made an annoyed noise. "But for heaven's sake make it quick."

Ryou nodded. He took another deep breath and jumped into the deep. "Well, I'm sure you all heard rumors of one kind of another of what happened a few days ago. With the mountain having been infiltrated and all." He shifted his weight uncomfortably from left to right, as affirmative gestures reached him.

"Well, I don't know if you've also heard any rumors about a human being involved, not voluntarily, I mean."

"I heard about that crappy rumor that this vampaneze would've possessed someone to do his dirty work, but frankly, I think it's over exaggerated." Fumie bitched unreasonably.

Ryou felt his courage dwindle. How was he supposed to convince them that he had been the human who was possessed if they didn't even believe everything they were told by Pegasus? He sighed again, drawing the cold morning air into his lungs and let it escape slowly before saying the final sentence. "Believe it or not, Fumie, but it was all true. And as a matter of fact that person is standing right in front of you."

Suddenly a silence fell in the small group of people. Just one short moment of blessed silence and Ryou could feel his heart pounding at this revelation. Then there was a very disbelieving sound falling from Fumie's lips and Yozo spoke up. "Ryou, I don't know what you're trying to pull here. But that is most certainly not funny nor something to mock." There was anger in his voice.

Ryou felt the frail bit of confidence he had been building since Malik had left him shatter. His shoulders sagged and he fought back a tear successfully. He turned away from his colleagues. "You don't believe it, that's alright."

He glanced back for a moment, met with faces that were a mixture between disbelief, anger and confusion. "Well, goodbye then. I can't keep on working here under these conditions." Deep inside of him he suddenly longed for the news to go public, oh, they'd be so ashamed of themselves when they would realize that he had spoken the truth.

Sadness overcame that notion. By then it would be too late after all. He clenched his fists, trying to persuade himself that it didn't matter, that there would be new colleagues at a new job. It shouldn't matter. But looking back at the incredulous faces opposite of him, he realized all to well, it did matter.

Then Soshu spoke up. "What do you mean? You're going to quit here?"

Ryou forced himself not to show his emotions and shrugged. "If you don't believe me then...well." He sighed. "What does it matter?" He murmured.

He realized how sad his appearance was as he trudged away from them, shoulders sagged and head held down like a beaten dog as he made his way back to his room, to Bakura. It hadn't taken Bakura two seconds to realize something went wrong when he caught sight of Ryou's eyes.

"Who hurt you?" He'd asked gently.

"No-one, but they didn't believe me, my colleagues."

Bakura had nodded and woven his hand through his hair. "They will soon, my love. Be patient."

"I can't, I need a job. But I can't stay there anymore."

Bakura shook his head. "No, no. That won't do. I know you love your job there. Don't worry, tomorrow they'll be apologizing to you." Bakura had smirked and playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Ryou. "You bet they will."

Ryou had let himself be coaxed into laughter. "I want all the gory details." He said.

The following evening Bakura's work was evident. How he had pulled it off, Ryou didn't know (he had wisely not asked for it) but it had worked. One by one, his colleagues apologized to him with beet red faces.

Since that day he'd slowly tried to build up a normal relationship with each of them. He was actually quite astounded that even the sometimes foul tempered Fumie seemed to have taken a liking to him.

Ryou was suddenly snapped back from those memories by Yozo. "Are you coming to have break with us?" He asked him.

Ryou smiled again and nodded. "Go on ahead, I have a grave I still want to visit for a moment.

"Did you loose someone yesterday?" Yozo asked worried.

Ryou shook his head. "No, actually she died before I was born, but I thought I should have to see her grave."

Yozo looked even more worried. "You're alright are you?"

Ryou sighed. All the concern he got since Malik's possession had been nice, but after awhile it really started to get on his nerves. "I'm fine, Yozo. You don't have to continue to feel guilty."

"We treated you badly."

"You had no way of knowing, besides, who would want to know such a thing anyway?" Ryou reasoned. When Yozo continued to apologize he laughed and raised his hands. "I'll be fine, now I'm going to look for that grave."

He quickly said goodbye before more apologies could ensue and walked across the graveyard. He tilted his head up, he hadn't bothered taking a lamp, the moon was full and bright tonight. Everything was calm. Off in the distance he could see people walking across the lane. It was eerie how quickly he had adapted to the amount of guards placed here since the war.

He squinted his eyes at the signs hung up. There, the letter T, that was the one he needed. He looked around for an Elizabeth Taylor. When he saw the grave he looked for he smiled. Bakura had passed by, that much was obvious if the fresh flowers were anything to go by.

He knelt in front of the grave of Elizabeth Anna Maria Taylor, more commonly known as Sisi. "Hello Sisi." He murmured gently and scanned the grave. The stone was simple but beautiful, of a black and smooth surface. In it, there was an old black and white picture of her. Beneath it, in curly gold letters there was simply engraved: _From all of those who loved you, you will be in our thoughts and hearts forever._

He sighed and thought back of yesterday. Bakura had been a bit dreary and reflective all day. Upon questioning he found out it was the day that Sisi had died. His curiosity at this girl who had meant so much to Bakura had peaked and he decided to look up her grave. It hadn't been difficult too find, he had seen Bakura place flowers or pull weeds here every so often when he happened to pass by.

"He loved you, didn't he?" He whispered softly and let his finger trace over the golden engraving. "He still does, doesn't he?"

He stood up, placing a single white rose from his bag at the grave. "It's a pity he never told you." He smiled. "But I'm a jealous lover...would he be with me if you were alive?"

Ryou sighed, stepping away from the grave, he felt mildly disgusted with himself for having such thoughts. Did it really matter in the end? Sisi had died before his birth, it was long ago. It was better left in the past, for Bakura's sake as well as his own.

He turned and walked back to have break with his newfound friends, his heart lighter after his confession to this dead girl. Somehow he felt like she must've heard him.

It was around 9 o'clock when Ryou finally made his way back to his room. Usually his work ended at 6 and he'd be back around 7 tops, after having a drink with the others. However, considering the immense amount of dead people still needing a proper grave they had all mutually decided to work overtime. It had earned them a good deal of compliments and treats from the ones left behind.

Ryou felt a bit funny now he was finally done. He really did like his job, but the amount of sad faces that had been looking at him today was more then a bit unsettling. Thinking about it just made him feel so happy he hadn't lost anyone...yet. Would there be casualties in his circle of friends too? He knew Jounounchi had gotten hurt when they had chased Malik, however slight the injury had turned out to be.

He took a deep breath and let it rest for now. There was nothing for him to do but wait and see, only time would tell its tale.

He knocked on the door and a moment later Bakura opened it for him. "Welcome back, love. Had a rough day?"

Ryou laughed. "Not so much, it wasn't my back being scorched by the sun after all."

"You mean everybody stayed and worked late?" Bakura seemed surprised. "Do they have a death wish or something?"

Ryou laughed. "They had these big sheets of dark canvas blocking the sun out. But it was still heavy for them." He snickered. "For once I could work without a big lamp standing next to me though."

Bakura laughed. "Good on you. How about you just wait here? I'll fix you something to eat." Bakura proposed.

Ryou nodded thankfully. "I'll take a quick shower." He stood up and walked past the table. His thigh came into contact with a letter that lay half atop it. He halted and picked up the piece of paper. "Bakura? What's this?"

Bakura, who had been on his way to the kitchen turned around. His smile faded immediately as he saw what Ryou held in his hands. He sighed. "A summons, for the war."

Ryou grasped the paper more tightly and sank into a nearby chair. "Oh boy...well, we knew it was coming." He shook his head, trying to clear it from the dense fog that had flooded it at Bakura's answer.

A pair of arms slid around his body and Bakura crouched next to it. "Shh, don't be upset. I still have a week before I leave."

Ryou nodded, feeling numb inside. He freed himself from Bakura's embrace. "I'll take a shower now." He gently put the letter down and without looking back at Bakura he went to the bathroom.

Bakura sighed and glared accusingly at the letter. He felt like a complete asshole. First he put up a facade to keep Ryou from finding out about the letter upon coming home from a long day...but he forgot to hide the fucking letter. On top of that he felt like a complete bag of shit because, unlike Ryou, he actually looked forward to this war.

He should know better then to actually want to fight, hurting others 'just because' wasn't necessarily a character trade he associated with himself in any situation and yet...there were some scores left unsettled. And who would know, perhaps he would even get the chance to kill Otogi.

He suddenly noticed his fists were clenched. With a heartfelt sigh he relaxed and slumped in a chair. Would he ever learn to let go of grudges? The answer was no, he knew this all too well.

He heard the shower starting to run, certainly not when Ryou could be put at danger because of it.

And speaking of Ryou...Guilt in its meanest and lowest form made Bakura want to run into a wall good and hard until he passed out. He sighed and put a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes gently. He loved that boy, not a doubt in his mind about that fact and still he felt glad that he was given the opportunity to spend some time away from Ryou.

He stood up and glanced outside, but wasn't that fooling himself either? He tried so damned hard to protect Ryou. But it was infuriating to see how every enemy he had had their sights set on Ryou.

It was ironic but true, Ryou's true and most dangerous enemy was him, Bakura. Without him...Ryou would be safe. He wouldn't be hunted, he wouldn't have been taken advantage of and...he wouldn't have suffered so incredibly much.

Bakura numbly made his way to the kitchen where he methodically started to made dinner for his beloved. He had tried so hard, every time, every damn day, every fucking moment...and still. He closed his eyes and relived the moment when Ryou's body had laid in his arms, the way those blank eyes had told him how he had failed so miserably.

Bakura felt like a horrible lover. He had been at Ryou's side every moment of the day. He had danced, cajoled and evaded questioning glances whenever Ryou wanted some time for himself outside of the relative safety of the mountain and he wouldn't let him.

But how could he? How could Bakura let Ryou step foot outside of this mountain, heck, this fucking room, alone and not worry? He had lived in the illusion that he only had to watch Ryou so closely in Domino but now even the mountain had turned out to not be invincible. The guilt that had consumed him the night of Malik's capture hadn't waned though Bakura hadn't showed it to anyone, not even Ryou. _Certainly_ not to Ryou.

Somehow going to this war would give him a time-out from continuously watching Ryou. Even though this was self-deceit. He knew that before he would go he'd instruct Mai (with a few death-threats thrown in the mix) to look after Ryou. Not that she really needed such instructions, she cared enough for the boy to do so spontaneously.

The sound of the shower running stopped and he shut out his depressing thoughts and tried to focus on the meal he was preparing. Ryou shouldn't have to see his worries and shame; he had enough to worry about.

Ryou took a deep breath, his hand still on the knob he turned to stop the shower from running. He stood there for awhile, not inclined to move as long as he felt warm from the shower. All too soon a chill settled over his body and he grabbed the nearby towel, drying his body and his long hair.

Once he dried himself and combed his hair he glanced at the big mirror. It showed him only a vague picture of him as it was covered with fog. He wiped it away and stared at his reflection. He had worked out, developed some muscles and gotten stronger...but it wasn't enough.

He had enticed Bakura to play games of any variation in their minds together, if only to become stronger and more receptive to his surroundings...but it wasn't enough.

He had made friends and heightened his self-esteem...and it still wasn't enough. In a fury Ryou kicked against the hamper and cursed as he only managed to hurt his foot. Why couldn't that stupid war have waited a few years? Until he could at least mean something to Bakura and to all vampires.

What was he but an appendix? He had to hide behind others. He had to be protected. He was nothing but another mouth to feed without giving, or being able to give, anything in return.

He tried to let go of it. There was nothing to be done about it, not right now. Patience, Mai would say. Everything takes time. But what did that help when within a week Bakura would be of fighting and he would be here?

It hurt him to be so useless to Bakura, mostly because he knew how much time, patience and understanding Bakura had to devote to him. He noticed all too well the forceful look in his lover's eyes when he left to be on his own sometimes. He also noticed the way Bakura continuously glanced over his shoulder when they were outside.

He smiled sadly, at least Bakura wouldn't have to worry about that anymore when went out fighting. Not for the time being anyway. He tried to let it go for awhile. Bakura shouldn't have to see his worries, he had enough to worry about.

Both vampire and human living within those four walls looked up at each other and then quickly glanced away when Ryou emerged from the shower. Both intent on not hurting and burdening the other with their worries.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Thanks, did you know there's a crack in the mirror in the shower?"

"Yeah, I saw it yesterday. I'll inform the guys in charge of the bathrooms of it."

"Good, before you know it the whole thing will come crashing down."

"Wouldn't be good, will you set the table?"

"Sure, right on it. Will you sit with me?"

"Naturally."

"Thanks, what did you make?"

"I made..."

And so they danced around eachother. Talking about trivial things and avoiding the more important things. However, even they're everyday chit-chat petered out as Bakura served Ryou the simple dinner he'd made. Quietly he watched as Ryou poked at his dinner and ate it methodically. "It's good." He remarked softly.

"Thank you." Bakura answered blandly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you going to be alright?"

Ryou nodded without looking up. "I'll be fine...I'm more worried about you."

"Don't worry, I've fought before."

"I know that." Ryou said and took another bite. "But...I love you, be careful alright? Don't you dare die on me now."

Bakura smiled, his heart feeling a little lighter. He reached out and caressed the other's cheek. "I won't, don't worry."

Ryou's eye fell on the summons still on the table where he had left it and reached over to grab it. "So, how does this work?"

To his surprise Bakura made a huffing sound. "Captain...responsibility, beh."

Ryou smiled but Bakura's words pressed on him. "I'm a responsibility." He said softly and placed the letter back on the table.

"Hush, baby." Bakura answered quickly. "That's something completely different!"

"In what way? Out there you'll have people of lesser strength and experience to look after. Here it's not different." He sighed and turned away. "Apart from the fact that I'm completely useless in any fight."

A hand gently grasped his chin and directed him towards looking at Bakura. "Haven't we been over this? Multiple times in fact?"

"Of course we have been." Ryou amended, placing sad eyes on his lover. "But it's not the same, it hasn't been since Malik."

"Ryou, you're human, nobody will expect from you to be able to fight a vampaneze off."

"I know that too, but regardless." Ryou sighed deeply and pushed Bakura's hand, still gently ensnaring his chin, away. "You have to look out for me so intensively. I wasn't born yesterday Bakura, I know full well how much you look out for me. The way you look back over your shoulder when we're outside, or how you try to keep me inside and safe from harm."

Bakura looked away, reminded of his earlier thoughts. "That's true." He said softly. He glanced back, suddenly confronted with the complete array of emotions Ryou had reflected in his brown eyes, about an inch from his own. He didn't know why but suddenly his heart seemed to skip a beat and he felt like he was the younger, smaller, weaker and more insecure of the couple.

He yanked Ryou's seat back and dumped himself on Ryou's lap. Ryou's eyes went wide. "Bakura, what are you doing?"

"You'd object if I pulled you on my lap?" Bakura asked curtly.

"Well no, but..."

"But what? We're lovers damn it!" Ryou winced at Bakura's intensity. He bit his lip gently and pressed his face in Bakura's back. He took a steadying breath and then, with some effort from Bakura's added weight adjusted himself in a better position. "You're heavy!"

Bakura sighed. "Now is not the time to joke, darling."

Ryou let his arms slide, a bit awkwardly, around Bakura's waist. "I know, I'm sorry." He was quiet for awhile. "I'm disappointing you, aren't I?"

"No, but sometimes...sometimes I'd wish you could try and lean on me a bit less." Bakura sighed and ran his hands through Ryou's hair. "You're right, I have tried to protect you, especially after what that fucking excuse for a living being Malik did to you. And it takes a lot of me. I don't _want_ to restrain you, I don't _want_ you to feel secluded, imprisoned or barred from living a normal life. But right now there's nothing to be done about it."

Ryou nodded, wondering what Bakura's point was. "What are you trying to tell me? I already know you want nothing but the best for me."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "I don't know either babe." He leaned down and hugged Ryou from his perch atop the boy's lap.

Ryou looked upon his lover with worry. It was unlike Bakura to show weakness like this, unlike him not to know what to say. Bakura stuck for words was not something he was accustomed to. Usually he was the one not knowing how to voice his thoughts.

He slowly rocked back and forth, soothing the other like he would be soothed. He didn't understand what was wrong with Bakura, was it all because of this war that set his lover of like this? He took a deep steadying breath. "Bakura, what's the matter, what's _really _the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked, his voice muffled since his face was buried in Ryou's hair.

"You're stuck for words, you come seeking protection and show weakness in front of me...I'm not saying these are bad things but." Ryou paused for a moment. "They're so unlike you and so sudden. Is it all because of this war?"

A long moment of silence lingered between them before Bakura slid of Ryou's lap but Ryou held him back. "Ssh, no stay. It's ok. Just answer me honestly."

Bakura held still. "I'm scared out of my fucking skull. Scared for you, your safety, your happiness. I wish for nothing more then for you to be safe and happy. But no matter what I do...I can't protect you from every foul creature wanting to hurt you. Hurt you because of me, mind you."

He looked up, into Ryou's face. "So I am a burden and a responsibility, I know that and after our earlier conversation I will try to do my share to make our relationship work even in a situation so awkward."

"One day you'll get sick of it Ryou. You're not a bird in a cage."

"One day this war will be over and one day I'll be a vampire, don't be so negative." Ryou looked at the sad look in his lover's face, still horribly unnerved by Bakura's downcast attitude and negativity. There was something more, there had to be. But what?

Was it because of Malik still? But he'd gotten over that for the most part, he'd gotten all the help he could have ever asked for and... Suddenly the pieces clicked together and Ryou began to mentally hit himself over and over. He let his face fall against Bakura's back and groaned aloud.

"Ryou?" Bakura questioned.

"I think I'm getting it now." Ryou said.

"Get what?"

"Why you feel the way you did. Was it difficult Bakura? I must imagine it was. The whole world is thinking about poor, sad, formerly possessed little Ryou. Everybody sympathizes with me and tries to make life as easy as possible for me."

Bakura jumped and looked at Ryou. "What's that got to do with it? You deserved that compassion."

"Yes, I did...but didn't you? My god, there was no-one for you, was there? Even Mai was busy with me and the council, you couldn't even fall back on her. And I was nothing but a spineless jar of jelly either. You were alone, weren't you?"

Bakura stared at Ryou then averted his look. "Yes, I have been...troubled by what happened."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura grimaced. "No, you needed help, I needed punishment...it was my fault."

"What?!" Ryou stared at him as though he'd just gotten crazy. "Punishment? What in the name of hell would you deserve punishment for?"

Bakura barked out a laugh. "How about for letting you walk around possessed for well over a week without acting. How about never even doing something about it, how about shrugging my shoulders and thinking 'he's young, the moods will pass.' _How about that_."

Ryou was taken by the shoulders and shook back and forwards. "Bakura, maybe you did make a mistake but nobody is perfect and..." He removed Bakura's hands from his shoulders. "I know you love me."

"That doesn't justify it, it only makes it worse. My fucking god, am I a vampire, Ryou? I'm supposedly so strong mentally and still this happened. I should've recognized the signs, Ryou, they were clear as day. I'm not worthy to be called a vampire." Bakura ranted, annoying his lover with his self-loathing.

"Oh, stop that, that's just bullshit. So it went wrong once and we had to pay the price for it. How many times did it go right? You've saved me from a rather miserable fate on more then one occasion, Bakura." He leaned around Bakura and once again grabbed the summons, waving it in his face. "One week, that's all we got left. I'm not letting you go until I know for sure that you'll get better just like I did."

Bakura stared at his smaller lover surprised at the boy's authoritative behavior, surprised at his own daring to come clean and surprised with how he could believe in his lover's words. He let himself slide of Ryou's lap, standing up and pulling the boy in his arms. Ryou looked up at the taller one and Bakura noted that Ryou was taller then when they had first met. Maybe one day Ryou would grow taller then him. A small smirk graced his features, Ryou would hate that thought.

"Will you help me get better?" He inquired softly.

"Of course I will, that's obvious." Ryou pressed himself against Bakura's chest. "And I'm going to try not to be bothered by your protectiveness so much and try to stand on my own two feet a little more."

"Good." Bakura reached down and kissed his lover. Ryou moaned happily and let himself slide back in his naturally more submissive role as Bakura kissed his troubles away for now.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. You may have noticed that I have altered the time-scheme of Ryou's possession from two weeks to about a week. I did this mainly because, well, you guys were right with your sweet reviews. Two weeks would be too long, Bakura would have noticed, it's too out of character for him not too. Sorry about that.**

**Please R&R**


	39. 38, long ago

**Ah, I managed my Sunday update, I'm happy for that. Anyway, this, I have to warn you all, is the shortest chapter I've written in WTLU so far. But the next is it's usual length of about 12 pages again.**

Bakura cast a last glance in the bathroom-mirror to see if he looked presentable. Warm durable clothing, check. Good shoes, check. Good backpack, check. Looking damn hot, check.

He frowned and looked at his long tresses of white, thick hair. Should he tie it back? Suddenly there was a chuckle behind him. Via the mirror Bakura smirked at Ryou standing in the door way. "Vanity is a sin, you know." The boy declared.

"Ah, but being truthful a virtue." Bakura countered. "And for your information I was only trying to decide on whether I should tie my hair back or not."

Ryou snorted. "You're very sure you weren't plotting on laying someone other than me when you're far away and out of my clutches?"

Bakura snorted in return. "As if, you better keep yourself out of the clutches of your fan-girls as well."

Ryou wrinkled his nose, thinking of the amount of human and vampiric girls alike who giggled, whispered and flirted with him on every occasion that came by. "I will remain strong, no matter how much I appeal to young women. Many a heart will be broken to remain faithful to you." Ryou uttered in dramatic fashion and swung his arm around theatrically.

Bakura snickered and put his arms around his younger, far too appealing, lover. "I don't think either of us truly will have to worry about loyalty."

Ryou shook his head. "So it is...I'll be worrying about other things though." His smile faltered and he reached out to caress the cheek of his lover, the one who would soon be out of his reach for a long time. "It's funny." He mused. "We've been apart before, but I didn't remember you back then. I wonder how I'll keep up while you're gone. You're such an important part of my life."

"Ssh, you'll be fine. Mai and Anzu are still here, and that Yozo character stays too."

Ryou frowned. "Somebody did his homework."

"I had to make sure you'd be looked after, obviously. I gave Mai a list of things to do, when I come back I'll give you that list and if she neglected something I'm going to kill her." Bakura said with a mockingly cheerful voice.

Ryou chuckled and stuck out his tongue. "I'll be fine and you'll try to keep in contact, right?"

Bakura nodded and ran his hand through Ryou's locks. "Yes, I'll try, but I don't know if I'll get the chance often. There's a good chance we'll have to mentally block ourselves off from any outside influences. Most likely I'll visit your dreams -or create them, I should say- so..." He nudged Ryou's nose. "Be sure to go bed in time."

Ryou smiled and nudged Bakura's nose back. "I will." He whispered and grazed his lips over Bakura's. For awhile they just kissed, wanting to forget the world around them for awhile before being forced to pull back.

Ryou stared in his lover's eyes, eyes he was going to miss sorely. Then he averted his gaze and walked out of the bathroom towards the window. Bakura followed him and put his arms around Ryou's waist. The boy opened the window and stuck his head out for a moment. When he withdrew they both laughed at he mess Ryou's hair now was.

"Tying it back it is." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded and took Bakura's hand to drag him back to the bathroom. He moved behind his lover, meeting the others gaze through the mirror again. He raised his hand and let it slide over Bakura's thick hair. "Allow me." He breathed.

Bakura nodded and watched Ryou's hand travel to the hairbrush and hair band. Bakura's eyes slipped half shut when Ryou began to gently comb his hair back until it was completely untangled, the sensation pleasant apart from Ryou tugging on some knots here and there. He reached for the hair band and tied his lover's hair back. "You look hot like this." He mumbled in Bakura's ear and let his hand gently capture Bakura's hair. "You should tie it back more often."

Bakura shook his head and headed for the bedroom to pick up his bag before walking out the door with Ryou. "I prefer my hair loose and that's Mai's fault."

Ryou quirked an eyebrow and held Bakura's hand. "How can that be Mai's fault?"

Suddenly there was a laugh behind them. "Because when he first came to me as a child I forced him to let his hair grow and then braided it."

"For hours at a time, I might add." Bakura glared at his savior. "I'm surprised she managed to keep her hands off you so far."

Ryou held back laughter at the mental image of a pouting 7 year old Bakura and a squealing Mai braiding his hair. He began to seriously think of combs and scissors though when Mai laughed rather sinisterly. "You would've stopped me, but now that you're out of the way..." She wiggled her eyebrows at Bakura. The younger of the two vampires snickered. "I'd run and hide if I were you, Ryou."

Ryou hid behind Bakura. "Sounds like a valid option, no touchy on the hair." Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "You're an exception; I've had a nanny who sounds suspiciously much like Mai."

They all laughed for a moment and walked out the mountain now, halfway they caught up with Jounounchi and Marik who were also leaving to fight in the same regiment as Bakura. Of course Anzu joined them as well, arriving along with Marik.

She smiled at Mai and Ryou. "It's going to be quiet without all those rowdy guys."

"Yeah, and boring without being able to tease you and Marik." Bakura shot back.

She glared at him. "Watch it now or I'll...I'll...do something very nasty to you."

Bakura turned to Ryou. "Say, Ryou, what's the date again?" He asked deceptively sweet.

"Yes, I know June 16th , but this isn't fair, they're apart...that way it really doesn't count you know." Ryou huffed.

Two pair of eyes glowered dangerously at them. "Are you betting on us?" Marik asked incredulously.

Mai coughed politely. "Only for a month or two now."

Anzu stared accusingly at Ryou. "For how much?"

"A thousand yen." Ryou answered with a smug face.

Marik cursed and Anzu smacked herself in the face with her hand. "Figures, oh, you two. What a couple."

"A wonderful couple." Bakura added with a serious look on his face and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist. "That's it, were going for some last shreds of privacy. Mai, Anzu...I'll see you girls later."

"Woman, that's a woman for you!" Mai yelled after him while Anzu shrieked with laughter. Bakura smiled and took Ryou's hand. Together they walked through the trees, almost dense enough to be called a forest, but not quite. They'd been here together on more then one occasion though after Ryou's possession Bakura had anxiously kept him away from these sheltered woods where one could be grabbed and taken away without someone noticing far too easily.

Ryou sighed gently, lifting his face to watch the moon, only a small sliver of it visible as it was. It was a relatively dark night, with clouds obscuring the moon and stars for the most part. Bakura had to guide him through the forest to the small lake where they were headed. Ryou yelped and laughed when he almost tripped over what he assumed to be a rock or branch and fell into Bakura's body. "Whoops, sorry."

Bakura chuckled and turned around. He whirled Ryou around and suddenly lifted him up his back. Ryou again yelped and then laughed, hitting his arms around Bakura. "Aren't I too heavy?"

Bakura huffed. "Are you insulting your luscious body or my muscle power here?"

"Ah...never-mind, I don't want to get thrown off." Bakura chuckled and carried Ryou over to the shore of the lake. Here it was lighter. Many lanterns were suspended from the trees, casting a warm glow over the landscape.

Bakura let Ryou slide of his back and stretched out. He smiled as he watched the village children running around and playing their childish games. In the dark he could make out several guards watching closely over the children, along with them; worried parents. The children however were blissfully unaware of how vulnerable they were nor did they realize the extra amount of watchful eyes.

Bakura sighed and walked to the water's edge where he sat down with one knee drawn up and leaning his arm on it.

Beside him he heard Ryou sit down too and he smiled when a head was laid against his shoulder. "It's always so peaceful here, isn't it?" Ryou said. Both laughed as Ryou's words were contradicted by the excited scream of a child gliding down the slide behind them. "Well, not in the quiet sense of course."

Bakura laughed and hit an arm around Ryou. "You're right, that's why I like this place."

"Mmh, you like children." Ryou answered.

"That I do, their innocence and lack of bad memories is refreshing."

Ryou let his hand slide through Bakura's hair and looked at him with a worrisome expression. "Are you feeling alright?"

Bakura nodded and looked out over the lake. "Yes…thanks to you. You caught me in time." Bakura thought back of their conversation a week earlier.

"No, I didn't. I should've seen it earlier. I'm just thankful that I did see it in time though." Ryou answered, his tone soft, his eyes fixed on Bakura's form.

Bakura looked at him and smiled. "I'll be fine, Ryou."

"Good." Ryou nodded to himself. "No more guilt then?"

"From neither of us." Bakura affirmed. Ryou suddenly felt the need to cry and he fell into Bakura's arms. "I'll do my best." He looked up. "I'll learn how to stand on my own feet a little more while you're gone, that must make you happy."

Bakura nodded and their somewhat awkward talk petered out. Bakura just held Ryou, enjoying the feel of the boy playing with his hair. He let it go on for awhile before sighing and pushing Ryou away. The boy sat back on his haunches and cast him a friendly, yet questioning, look.

"Would you mind to go ahead, Ryou? I'd like a few moments of rest for myself before I go. I'll see you when the troops leave." He asked, hoping he didn't insult Ryou.

Ryou however smiled. "Of course, I understand." He leaned forward and treated his lover to a chaste kiss. "Don't be late." He warned and then walked away.

Bakura watched him go. There was just something so angelic about Ryou. Sometimes he wondered if Ryou was a fallen angel of some sort. But no, if he was an angel, he certainly wouldn't be a fallen one. What kind of loony God would let such a being escape from his clutches?

Then he smacked himself in the face, was he really that love struck? Damn, next he'd be writing poetry for his beautiful human.

He sank back against a tree and closed his eyes for a moment. He listened to the sounds of the children playing around him. For a moment he felt at peace though the mental picture of a winged Ryou wasn't going to leave him alone it would seem. An angel, or how about and elf? With those robes they were usually portrayed in, it would definitely be nice on that lithe body…something to accentuate the waist and…He rammed his head against a tree, don't go there, don't go there!

He sniggered at his own expense, he was a nutcase, it was official now. Though his crazy thoughts gave some food for thought. As he looked to the side he could very vaguely make out Ryou's silhouette slowly finding his way back to the others. They had never really conversed about beliefs.

It seemed to suit the boy not to have chosen at the moment but to look around with eyes shining with wonder as he did with everything else. Ryou's open and accepting attitude, laced with enthusiasm at the sight of something new and unexpected was very infectious and part of what he loved about the boy so much. Though when thinking about it he'd never gotten much further then watching and learning either.

Born a Christian, raised a Christian. He used to attend church with Mai in the past though at some point in his life he'd lost all faith in everything that he had once held dear. While having fought his way back from those times he hadn't gone back to attending church and Mai too didn't always go, only at special occasions. He supposed he was just going to have to watch and learn alongside to Ryou.

He smiled softly to himself, beyond the issue of religious beliefs he was thankful that in another field he finally had found his place. He was glad to finally not stand in the middle between being human or a vampire. He opened his eyes and stared ahead, to the swing being blown back and forth by the wind and he was remembered of other tragic events that had once played out here between a raging him and a desperate Mai. The sounds of playing children seemed far away in his tranquil state, soothing in the background. He would love nothing more than to just sit here and do not much else. But the sounds of war, currently soothingly being drowned out by the children, wouldn't wait for him.

"Hey sir, are you alright?" Suddenly amused, Bakura's brown eyes shot to the side to capture the curious eyes of a child. The girl let herself fall to her knees and without breaking eye-contact, a thing most adults never managed around Bakura, she crawled to him on all fours.

He chuckled at the girl as she sat up next to him, watching him with her big, dark eyes. "Yes, I'm quite fine. Why would you ask?"

"You looked sad." The girl cocked her head and Bakura felt his natural affections for these young creatures, only at the start of their lives, wake inside him. He smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "You're going to war, aren't you?! I know who you are, everybody knows you!" The child said while nodding her small head as if she just answered him with 42 and a towel.

Bakura chuckled again. "If that so, then I'm sure you can tell me my name."

"Why? Have you forgotten your own name, how silly!" Bakura had to laugh at the girl again. "Ah, so you don't know who I am then, if you don't answer." He challenged her, wondering why he hadn't ever seen this petite girl before.

"I know who you are! You're Bakrua Moren! And you're a reeeeally good vampire. I'm gonna be a vampire too when I grow up." Bakura held his laughter back, figuring it would make her sad, Bakrua Moren, his poor name was being mutilated.

"Say, may I know who you are? I don't think I've ever seen you around before." Bakura inquired.

"We got here awhile back, because sis wanted to be a vampire and mommy wanted me to play here. It's nice here, I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. I was when I was still a baby, but not anymore. That's why I'm gonna be a good vampire, just like sis."

"Well, that's very good of you."

"I know." The girl answered knowingly and plucked a flower, staring at it intensively. "But why were you sad, I saw you being sad when you watched the swing. If the swing makes people sad I don't want to go on it!"

Bakura grimaced a bit. The swing…held memories, sad ones, yet relieving ones. The Bakura-Morgan-redemption swing, Mai had teasingly dubbed it. It wasn't a bad name for it, Bakura figured. Still he sighed, but then pushed the memories away. He stood up and stretched out, spine popping and turned to the girl. "Don't worry, the swing isn't a bad swing, in fact, I'm sure it'll bring you a lot of luck and happiness if you swing on it often."

The girl stared at him with big, beaming eyes. "Really!"

"Yes, but now I must go, so why don't you swing on it for a bit?" Bakura proposed but she shook her head. "Say sir, can you show me fireworks too?"

Bakura's eyebrows shot up, fireworks? He didn't have any fireworks with him. "What do you mean?"

"The other girls here say you can show them really cool things no-one else can, I wanna see it too!" Bakura groaned inside himself. Who had been the culprit would forever remain a secret but one vampire or another had apparently showed a few of the village kids some illusions. Of course, the news about these 'miracles' had spread under the village children like wildfire and soon all were begging to be shown miraculous fireworks.

At the same time dozens of worried and offended parents had streamed in. Mai had nearly gone crazy because of it. He smiled and relented to the big pleading eyes of the girl. "Alright then, but only once and…you have to promise me to not tell anyone."

"Promise!" The girl said. "And you can trust me 'cause I never told any of my friends before we moved that there are vampires." She nodded and giggled.

Bakura smiled and realized the girl would most likely not keep her promise. Ah oh well, he loved a good excuse to piss Mai off every now and then. He riveted his eyes to the girl, focusing on her mind and deciding on some colorful fireworks. Soon the girl was laughing and clapping her hands in joy, seeing the invisible. It was almost sad to stop and the girl let out a disappointed. "Aaaah."

"No whining now, I've been very kind to show you that already, hop along now." The girl pushed at him, wanting more, but then ran of back to where the other children were playing as she realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

Bakura watched her go with a smile and then turned to walk back, only to come face to face with Mai. He smirked goofily. "Hi there." He was so screwed.

"I ought to castrate you and hang you upside down from one of these trees." She said acidly, but he saw the merriment in her eyes.

"Don't be such a witch, Mai. She was probably the only one her age to have never seen something like that." Bakura pleaded with a grin.

"You know you're doing it wrong when you let yourself be manipulated by small children, you know that right?" Mai smiled sweetly and walked over to the swing and she sat down on it. She shook her long blond hair back and asked. "So, what brings you to the…Bakrua-Moren-redemption swing?"

He growled and swiped at her. "Don't you dare use that name against me." He walked closer, sitting down on the swing next to her. "Just mulling some things over before I leave. Besides, I like this place and for Ryou it was nice to actually see something." He gestured at the suspended lamps.

"Mmh." Mai nodded acknowledgement. "Do you still think about it?" She didn't need to clarify.

"Of course, I'll never forget that, nor what you've done for me." They smiled at eachother and then she sighed. "We don't talk much anymore."

Bakura smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "There will be time plenty after this war. Until that time you'll just have to contend yourself with the knowledge that you're always in my heart."

Mai suddenly jumped up. "Goodness, listen to us. You should get going and…"

"Mai."

She turned to him. "Yes."

"Aren't women supposed to be the ones talking about emotional issues?" Bakura asked her just a hint of amusement in his voice.

She sighed and ran her hand through her unruly blond hair. "You're right, things are busy. Those thoughts bring joy, they really do, but also sadness. Usually it's nothing bad but right now…" She crashed down on the swing again. "I'm going crazy from all this work…and the worst is still to come." She sighed and shook her head. "Next to that I now have to face the fact that I no longer have an excuse to hide you from the world and keep you safe from harm. You grew up, Damnit."

Bakura smiled at her. "You little mother-hen of mine. You'll be fine and if there are any problems you always know where to find me. Try talking to Ryou too, he's good at cheering people up."

She smiled. "Aren't people supposed to come to me for help?"

"They usually do and that's why you have to spend some time to yourself every now and then. You're not unbreakable Mai, remember that." Bakura tried to get her to see reason.

She smiled. "You're right too, I'll try not to ignore your good advice…you should be about ready to hop back into counseling." She stood up and beckoned for him to come along, there was little time left and Bakura had to take care of the men put under his guardianship, no matter how it pained him.

He nodded and jumped up from the swing. "Me? Na-uh, I just don't have the patience for it."

"Ryou tells me otherwise."

"Ryou is my lover and therefore not an objective source, besides, it's easier to have patience with people you love and know through and through." Bakura reasoned.

"Whatever, at any rate it pays better then working in a supermarket." Mai grinned at him but he shrugged. "But it's less fun." He snickered and thought about the fun he and more of his 'night-time colleagues' had with conjuring up the most outlandish excuses as to why they couldn't work in the day time and why they were sometimes gone for undefined stretches of time.

They now stepped out of the woods into the open fields directly surrounding the mountain. Bakura immediately caught side of Ryou's white mane of hair, immediately spotting Anzu next to him. The boy was far away so he gave of a small mental sign, the kind he'd give to Mai or Marik to announce his presence. To his satisfaction Ryou jolted a bit, then looked around and caught sight of him. He lifted his arm and waved at Bakura.

He smiled, waved back and laughed as the two humans ran to him. Ryou caught up with him red-faced and out of breath. "Well, that was about time, I thought you were going to desert." He teased his lover.

Bakura shook his head and laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sorry Ryou, not me."

Ryou nodded quietly and Bakura bristled. "Regardless, I've been stalling for far too long, I have to go take care of my men. Beware, I'm high in military rank now."

Anzu snorted. "Look at that, already lost his head over his fame, poor thing."

"August will come on swift wings and once the bet has been won I shall play cupid to you and Marik relentlessly." Bakura grinned at the girl who put her arms in her side.

"Oh, for God's sake, think of something new, already!"

Ryou chuckled and reached up to caress Bakura's cheek. "Go ahead, I know you've got plenty to do now."

Bakura nodded and scooped up Ryou in his embrace one more time. "I'm going to miss you, baby." Next to them Mai grumbled something about them being mushy but neither could really care at the moment.

Ryou sighed as he was held one last time by his lover, roving his hands over Bakura's back. He could only wish for this moment to last forever but knew full well that it would not. When finally they slid away from eachother they saw their own fear and sadness reflected in each other's eyes.

Bakura seemed to get over himself though and jerked back. "Goodbye, I'll see you all soon." With that he was of, briskly walking away. Soon Ryou lost sight of his lover, partly by the night covering the world and partly by the crowd of vampires that swallowed up his lover.

He sighed a bit unsteadily. Anzu looked over at him and touched his arm gently. "Don't worry, he'll come back." She reassured him.

He nodded. "I know." He looked at the honest girl before him. As usual, her encouraging smile and open blue eyes managed to cheer him up.

He returned the smile, feeling at least a little better with one of the few human companions he had by his side. "Thanks, I'm sure Marik will be too, all silliness aside."

Her face lost its cheerfulness. "I hope so, he can be so rash."

"But he'll be fine, be sure to visit every now and then." Ryou proposed. "We don't see each other so much anymore."

She nodded and then their faces showed worry again as they watched the vampires ahead of them working to get started.

Bakura tried his best not to continually turn his thoughts back to Ryou as he walked through the crowd. Up ahead he saw two people lifting their hands to greet him. Smiling he returned the gesture. It was time to finally go.

**Cybergoth, this is all your fault! And don't even dare say you don't know what I'm talking about! giggle**

**Anyway, I know the chapter is short, I hadn't meant for it, actually I wanted Bakura to be well on his way/getting into trouble/plot twisty-ness and all that good stuff. But because of Cybergoth he had to go and think of swings and angels. giggles again**

**Next chapter should know a lot of action! Oh, and speaking of Cybergoth, go read her stories or I will send Bakura after your soul!**


	40. 39, she

**And, at long last, a week and a day late, I present you all with chapter 39. Yeah, the one I was working on just didn't want to end so I couldn't upload this one yet, I like having a buffer. But still, here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

Bakura squinted his eyes as in the distance he could see the goal of their collective journey. Once more, Domino city and its intermediate surroundings was the stage for a fight. Marik kept laughing and telling Bakura he felt like a wizard out of Harry Potter, with all the secrecy towards the inhabitants of Domino city.

Bakura had sort of smiled and shrugged it off, completely occupied (and mildly disturbed) by the question of when, more so _why_ Marik had read those silly children's books. He himself had never read these books, which probably made the whole thing even more disturbing to him.

The thought of his ever so curious and slightly sarcastic lover brought a smile to his lips and made him look back at the scenery behind him, wishing for said boy to be in his arms. He must've sighed wistfully for next to him Marik chuckled. "Nothing against Ryou or anything, but he's swiftly turning you into a love struck fool, you know that right?"

Bakura grumbled and told his friend to shut up and something about being higher in rank, a fact that made Marik laugh. As it was, Bakura had accepted his rank as Captain, giving him responsibility over a group of about 50 individuals, making up a full Company. Right beneath him came Marik who, because of his combat skills, had become a Lieutenant. He was in charge of platoons of 10 who'd be sent out for smaller missions or to spy.

Above Bakura's rank came another three ranks and at the top the general in charge of the entire army the Japanese vampires had. He knew that the system was very roughly based upon the American system. However, due to the fact that vampires were much smaller in number a few ranks had been left out.

In this case Bakura had a Colonel to report to, as his company was part of a Regiment. Above that came the Division, usually consisting of about 5 Regiments. Then came the Corps, existing out of two Divisions.

Bakura knew that soon he'd be the highest in rank that could be turned to on short notice. The Company would be the group of choice in which vampires would split up. Several aims had been set. Across the land of Japan there were several strongholds that should never be conquered, among these, Domino city and of course the mountain.

The part of the army Bakura was in would remain close to Domino as there were many vampanezen camps around this area. These particular threats needed to be taken away because now that open war was a fact they no longer held back on their feeding patterns. Various deaths had already been concealed and with some mental pushes here and there placed upon a fictional 'murdering lunatic' but suspicion would be raised too high if the vampanezen would remain where they were for much longer.

Secrecy, the troops had been told, was still a very high priority. Only when the need was absolute was any vampire to engage battle in the presence of humans. Bakura sighed when their landing place just got closer and closer and Marik chuckled again. "You could have asked for a Lieutenant rank, or simply a Private soldier for that matter."

Bakura raised his shoulders. "That sounds like you actually believe I would've gotten away with it."

"Someone needs to deflate some ego, heck, I got away with it. Usually they're poised on us having equal ranks." Marik smirked.

Bakura stared at him amazed. "Wait, back up, you mean to say you were offered a rank as Captain as well?"

"Yup, but just like you I don't feel much for that responsibility. I won them over by saying that as a Lieutenant we could fight as a pair….they know our combined strength." Marik stated smugly.

Bakura nodded a bit jealous. "Lucky bastard."

"Smart one, really. Though your rank isn't lost on you. Like it or not, you're a born leader."

"Oh, fuck off. If you start like this I'll make life difficult for you, my _subordinate_." Bakura grinned broadly, Marik joining in. He knew how to take a joke. "Yeah, yeah, repeat that after I've saved your arse a few times."

Bakura huffed indignantly and then they both laughed at each other. As all bad things came with good things, Bakura much appreciated this time with Marik. Their friendship had always been such an easy one. Since their initial meeting in Egypt they had always gotten along so easily. Rows and fights with each other were always easily forgiven and forgotten. Understanding came quickly and their teamwork often set an example for others.

It had been awhile since they had been able to spend some time with eachother and only now did Bakura realize that he had sometimes missed the easy-going companionship. They held the balance well, he knew. In daily life they could sometimes be vicious with words or wrestle like small children, but when it came down to it there was no-one Bakura would rather engage in a fight with then with Marik.

He lifted his gaze up. "We'll see about that, fucker. Anyway, we have arrived." That they indeed had.

As they arrived on the campsite they found several large tents to be already drawn up. Vampires were walking around everywhere and for a moment the new-comers all felt uncomfortable and unsure of themselves.

"So..." Bakura started, looking around quizzically. "Where's the welcoming committee?"

Marik shrugged. "Let's wait it out for a minute." He gestured around. "That's what everyone seems to be doing."

They fortunately didn't have to wait long for after a few minutes an elderly man appeared. Both blond and white haired vampires chuckled as the short man clambered on a big rock and waved his arms around jovially. He clapped his hands and shortly after gained the attention of all new-comers.

"Hello, hello there everyone. Glad you all made it in time." Yami's grandfather looked at all of them with his eyes sparkling with amusement. The old man always made Bakura chuckle. As uptight as Yami was, his grandfather was so friendly and easy-going. Then again, Bakura reasoned, you had to be, to make the decision of becoming a vampire when aged 55.

The man smiled and began his speech. "You may or may not know who I am, and for those who don't. My name is Suguroko Moto and I am Yami Moto's grandpa and Yami is just wonderful."

Bakura and Marik simultaneously looked away, thus at each other and cracked up, trying to keep it quiet to the best of their ability. Trying to control himself, Bakura snickered, knowing full well that somewhere in this crowd Yami was listening too.

Just thinking about the stiff vampire's reaction made him go into fits of laughter again. Still trying his best he tried to gain control over his laughter to listen once again to the cheery old man and what he had to say.

The man stood waiting, giving the audience a grin, while his audience composed itself. Once that had been established he continued on. "Welcome all, I myself would be in charge of the division based here. I will remain here and you can come and complain to me if you can't sort things out with your immediate leaders." Purplish eyes twinkled with amusement as the good-natured man laughed for a moment.

"As for all you hard-working soldiers, you will be shown the facilities around and you can then rest from your journey here. You will later on receive orders as to the when and where's of your upcoming missions." The man gestured at a group of people next to him. "These friendly gentlemen will lead you around. As for the Captains, I would like to invite you all to come with me, so that certain things may be discussed."

As the speech came to an end Bakura said goodbye as he and Marik went their separate ways. Bakura followed the elderly man while looking around to the others following him. Some faces he recognized, others were complete strangers to him. Either way, people he knew better than just by name or face didn't seem to be in the bunch. It meant that he was going to have to rely on himself for the main part. Nothing he wasn't used to but still he liked to have a few capable people he trusted fully around him when it came to a fight.

They were led into a large tent now, coloured green and grey to blend in with the forest around them. Upon entering Bakura saw a big round table with seats surrounding it, on the table he found a carving depicting their surroundings outside in the form of a map.

As everybody found themselves a seat on the table Bakura amused himself by watching the layout of Domino and looking for Ryou's home, that over time had become his own as well.

As the noise around him quieted down he looked up again at the people surrounding them. He let his dark eyes sail past the unfamiliar faces.

He inwardly sighed and tried not to show his annoyance as he heard people whisper. He had always resented the fact that he was a somewhat 'famous' person in vampire-circles. The 'vampire-child' that 'really strong vampire' or, an annoyance he shared with Ryou; 'did you see his hair? And those eyes!'

He sighed and tried to ignore the whispers around him, which turned out to be rather hard as two Captains opposite him were whispering just a little too loudly for Bakura to miss their conversation.

"_Who__ is that guy?"_ Mmh, someone who didn't know him, refreshing. Still he was drawing attention.

"_You don'__t know? That's Bakura Morgan. He's one of the strongest vampires alive!"_ Ok, that was over-doing it.

"_Oh, he looks creepy, he's glaring."_ Oh wonder…

"_You know, he's that guy who was turned as a child, no-one really knows why, it's a mystery."_ Alright, that did it…

"Excuse me, could the lovely conversation about my fabulous persona take place at another time, preferably when I'm not around?" He snapped at the pair. This had been much more fun with the little girl he'd talked to on the day of his departure.

Two faces simultaneously went red as they quieted down embarrassed and muttered some form of an apology. Bakura just rolled his eyes and turned away from them in disgust, hoping that he wouldn't run into those two too often.

Fortunately, further annoyances were spared from him as Suguroko asked for attention again. Here he was a bit more serious, as he explained and assigned their missions (and had no grandsons to embarrass).

Bakura leaned forward and listened carefully as the man explained their various goals, so he'd know where the other troops would be as he headed out on his own mission. He perked up when he heard his own name being mentioned, then groaned inwardly at the whispering his name caused again.

"Bakura Morgan, Abel Pèpin and Mishima Ino, you three have been assigned to attack the vampaneze base, 5 days north-west from here." He pointed at the map at the proper location and along with him two others leaned forward, a blond haired, blue eyed man looking around his forties and European and a young woman with long jet black hair, still her blue eyes suggested a heritage only partially in Japan.

Suguroko went on. "Yours is an important mission. As you can see the vampanezen have this base very strategically set up."

"It blocks one of the routes to the mountain." The woman said, nodding.

"That is correct, beyond that, they feed off humans in the city as well as scare them out of their wits. They're playing humans so they will turn against us, they know the importance Domino holds to vampires. This camp must absolutely be destroyed."

Bakura nodded. "Must we take captives?"

Suguroko suddenly looked a little downcast. "No, no prisoners, no survivors if it's possible." He stared at the threesome morosely. "I must warn you, several days ago a bus with teenagers was kidnapped. While it's not sure, there is a very high possibility that their camp holds these children captive."

"And are feeding off them." The blond man said, with a lilting accent.

The old man nodded. "Yes, chances are they will be all dead by the time you find them and should you find survivors, they are to be brought here." He sighed.

Bakura watched the downcast faces surrounding him, his mission was without doubt the hardest assigned so far.

"How you three devise your plan of attack is up to you three, however, I will need to give permission for what you conjure up." The old man reached over and gave the three some papers. "As you can see here, the exact location, as well as the approximate number of vampanezen present."

Bakura whistled. "100 to 150, that's not too shabby, this will take some proper arranging, lives are in our hands." The hint was obvious to his two fellow Captains.

Suguroko smiled. "You three can go as I go through the specifics with the others, I want to see you with a plan of attack tomorrow morning. After I give permission I expect you to leave immediately."

They nodded and walked out of the tent into the fresh air. Bakura cast a look at the horizon, checking for the sun out of habit. The sky was lightening slightly but there still was time plenty. Turning to his comrades he smiled. "So, any brilliant ideas yet?"

The soft breeze ruffled his hair, the only thing moving on his stoic face. She looked up at him, wondering nervously what his gaze, through the binoculars, was aimed at. He stood so still he could almost pass for a statue, weren't it for the hair and clothing being ruffled by the wind.

Her own hair also blew in every direction and she quickly tried to tie it back as quietly and unnoticed as she could. She looked at him again, fiddling uncomfortably at the belt to which the mental-deflector was attached. As much as the thing made her feel safer, it also made her feel so…strange, detached. Emotions were just so impossible to read when this thing was turned on.

Another glance at the tall brunette, though, reminded her that he was impossible to read with or without the deflector.

She jumped and nearly yelped out loud when suddenly he removed the binoculars from his eyes. "Filthy creatures." It was just a whisper, barely heard and carried away by the wind so quickly it could almost pass for imagination.

He turned to her and she shivered at the lack of feelings, normally she'd feel his eyes nearly piercing through her. But now she felt as though she was encased in a bubble that deflected any form of feeling or emotion.

She jumped again when he spoke to her. "Be very careful, these creatures are foul by nature." He sneered. "So next time, tie your hair back earlier."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Silence, do as you're told, excuses will get you nowhere." He snapped at her.

She let her head hang, strands of her hair again falling in her face. She hated being scolded by him. "It won't happen again, Seto."

"If it does, your head will roll." He gestured at the vampire camp ahead of them. "They will show you no mercy, my darling." She gasped when he grasped her chin, the sensation of soft touch still able to penetrate the deflector at least a bit. Her stomach jumped strangely.

It only lasted a second, then his gaze was drawn to the camp ahead of them again. She moved closer to him stealthily as they spied on the vampiric camp ahead of them, specifically, on one white-haired specimen.

Bakura sighed as he watched the sun set in front of him. He was nervous, today they'd leave for their mission. He leaned against a tree and thought back of yesterday. To his utter relief his fellow-captains had turned out as rather amiable persons. They had briefly looked him over and he'd detected some insecurity with the young Mishima. It would be her first mission and she had been obviously afraid to screw up next to the far more experienced Abel Pèpin and himself.

Her fears had in Bakura's eyes been unfounded, she was smart enough. Besides, she wouldn't have been chosen for such a mission if she had not been ready for it. Still, they had mutually decided to let her take the easiest road. She would take the most direct and shortest road towards the vampaneze camp.

Pèpin would attack from the north-east direction, much trickier since he'd have to make a diverting movement with his company around the vampaneze camp. Still, he had plenty of forest surrounding him to hide.

Bakura had to attack from the west, his task hardest for Domino was close to the camp. There would be many a vampaneze travelling there, as well as the fact that the vegetation was very open. He could be easily caught. The only advantage he had over the others was the easy access to humans and thus blood. The others would have to make do with bottled blood and a few humans they could afford to take on their mission.

Bakura watched as the sun sank completely behind the mountains and breathed a sigh of relief. As beautiful as the sun was he was glad it had sunk. An errant shiver ran up his spine and he whirled around, then cursed. That was the third time! He was getting paranoid, he felt as though he was continually looked at. He shook of the feeling and glanced at his watch, time to wake his men.

With big, confident strides he walked to the tent where his company slept. Halfway there he caught up with Mishima and Abel, the other captains. "Evening." He greeted casually.

They nodded and returned the greeting. "Also on your way to wake the rest?" Abel asked in his French accent.

He nodded. "Yup, we should be ready to leave in an hour, I settled most yesterday." Bakura answered.

"Same here." Mishima said. "I'm still a bit nervous about all this. I have no clue why they asked for me for this."

Abel shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." Bakura smiled and affirmed. "Well then, I have to go left here. I'll see you two in about an hour."

As he left the pair and walked towards the right tent he smirked. "What the hell? You and up early? What's the world coming to!?" He called out.

Marik laughed from his perch against a pole. "Big day coming up. Not to mention I couldn't stand the damned snoring in there anymore." He jerked his thumb to the entrance of the tent, from which indeed rather loud snoring noises were heard.

Bakura smirked, his heart lighter in the presence of his friend. "Well, they won't snore for much longer. We'll leave in an hour."

"Slave-driver."

Bakura smirked. "Of course, I don't get a fucking chance like this often. I'm going to relish in telling you what to do."

Marik snickered. "Go fuck yourself pal, might relieve your tension."

"Pervert." Bakura snickered.

"Don't blame the conversation, it's all in that damned head of yours."

Bakura rolled his eyes at his friend. "Oh fuck you, now my subordinate, go wake our soldiers."

"Oh, you did not…!"

"Oh, yes I did, sucker." Bakura burst out laughing as his friend rolled his eyes, shrugged and obeyed his commander by stamping into the tent, shaking it roughly and yelling at the top of his longs 'Time to wake up!'

With a lot of grumbling and some well placed kicks and pushes Bakura and Marik managed to wake up their entire company. Bakura briefly scanned the audience, then checked his watch. He jumped up a bed and yelled out. "Alright, listen up everyone!"

The mob of just-awake people turned to him. "You all got one hour to ready yourselves. Late-comers will be on cleaning-duty for the whole expedition. You'll gather at the entrance of the camp. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why the hell are we going so damn early?" Someone called out and Bakura rolled his eyes. "Firstly because it's good for you and secondly because we might actually be able to save some lives, I told you about the kidnapped teenagers, didn't I?" Bakura asked.

"Good." He said as affirmative murmurs reached him. "Now get going, I hate waiting." The next moment there was a flurry of activity as people ran around in apparent disarray. Yet Bakura had taken care that everybody had their own tasks. And indeed, with a few helping hands all went smoothly and they arrived after about 40 minutes at their meeting point.

Bakura saw that the other company's weren't complete yet and wondered if the other captains would manage to make it in time. A small test for Bakura to see how reliable they were.

As it turned out Abel and his company arrived on time and 10 minutes after that a tousled Mishima arrived, apologizing for being late.

All in all they left relatively in time. The first 4 days of their journey they would travel together. After that, on the last day, the company's would split up. Their journey went without a hitch. Only once did they pass by a group of vampanezen but fortunately they had managed to hide. Marik was a good spy and had warned them in time.

It was on the fourth day of travel that things began to get interesting. It was still very early, the sun was still up though her beams were weakening as early evening began to set in.

Bakura was fast asleep in his tent, or at least, his body was. For his mind was wide awake though in a somewhat altered state.

Ryou was just in the middle of a wet-dream featuring him, Bakura and chocolate when suddenly the scene blurred. He unconsciously whined as his dream decided to leave him with nothing but a blue scene that didn't hold much spectacle.

He floated around gently and he adapted to his new dream that was actually rather dreamless.

A soft chuckle drifted towards him. "Ryou?"

He murmured as the familiar voice came closer and suddenly there was something surrounding him, something warm, familiar and protective. "Kura…" He breathed out half the name of his lover.

"Wake up darling, there isn't much time left."

Ryou whined, that wasn't what Bakura's voice was supposed to say. "Come now." A cold feeling, like being dumped in the water flooded his body and Ryou suddenly jerked 'awake'.

"Whoo, whah, where?" He muttered and sat up sharply. For a moment the nothingness surrounding him scared him, but then Bakura's chuckle filled the air, gently caressing his hearing.

Ryou struggled to his feet, trying to expel the sleepiness from his mind. "Bakura? Where are you?"

"Everywhere and nowhere." Bakura answered and Ryou gasped and his legs gave way beneath him when Bakura's presence wrapped itself around him. "W-what do you mean?"

"I don't have a physical form here yet, hold on and I'll make one." Bakura's voice answered.

"Ok, though this is nice too." Ryou smiled. "But I want to see your face."

Bakura's presence vanished from Ryou for a moment and then suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around him from behind. He gasped and jerked. "Sneaky shit!" He blurted out.

Bakura chuckled. "I know." He kissed Ryou's neck gently and rocked him back and forth. "I'm sorry I had to disturb your…interesting dream but this is the only time I had to visit you."

Ryou turned beat red as he realized Bakura had seen his dream and Bakura chuckled again. "Don't worry, I know more of your dreams then you think. And we'll make them reality in time."

Ryou blushed harder and mumbled something about wanting to know Bakura's dreams. Bakura chuckled. "We'll get to those too, eventually. Don't you worry."

Ryou smiled and turned around, peering in his lover's face. He lifted a hand and held it against Bakura's face. "I miss you so. It's difficult without you, I never thought I'd grow so dependant of someone"

Bakura kissed him gently. "I know the feeling darling, love can be painful, I know." He stroked Ryou's cheek. "But it's always worth it, don't you think?"

Ryou nodded and laid his head against Bakura's chest. "Definitely." He looked up again. "So, how are you doing?"

"Well enough, my company and another two plan to attack a vampaneze camp tomorrow." Bakura felt the tremor running through everything around them as Ryou shuddered at that revelation.

"So, you'll fight tomorrow." He whispered.

Bakura nodded. "Don't fear, I'll be fine. I promise I'll contact you again once it's over." Ryou nodded. "Alright."

Bakura was about to respond when he was mentally kicked in the ribs. "Ouch…the hell?"

Ryou looked up. "What?"

Bakura sighed. "I'm sorry love, ouch…yeah yeah, relax Marik…I have to go, duty is calling me."

Ryou smiled and kissed his lover once more. "Be careful and go kick some vampaneze butt."

Bakura smiled and nodded, then, with one last caress of his hand shimmered out of sight. Ryou in turn sighed and felt himself drifting back to sleep again.

Bakura snapped his eyes open and groaned. "Yeah Marik, what now?" He snarled at his friend.

"Finally, couldn't the lovey-dovey scenario wait?" Marik taunted and dragged his still half-asleep friend out of bed. "We caught something interesting."

Bakura groaned and threw some cold water in his face. "Interesting?"

"Yeah, a vampaneze. I think he must've been lost or something. We got him confined, we might be able to use him." Marik explained.

Bakura nodded as he got dressed. "Well done, but it might be a trap. In that case we're discovered and thus screwed." Bakura's voice got hastier as stood up. "Take me to him."

Marik nodded and led the way. "I doubt it's a trap though. He's young and scared out of his wits. It shouldn't be hard to find out the truth about this boy."

"I'll take care of it, you call Mishima and Abel." Bakura instructed. Marik nodded and went on his way to wake another two Captains, wondering why he had asked for a lower rank again, he wasn't a fucking messenger-boy.

Bakura in the meanwhile stepped towards the confinement, watching the vampaneze through the bars. "Well, well." He said softly. "What do we have here? Got lost, I reckon?"

The boy hissed at him, he looked no older then Bakura, making him 30 at the very max. Bakura let his eyes rest on the blue ones before him. Beyond the myriad of emotional requirements for a vampaneze (including but not limited to, anger, viciousness, maliciousness and so on) he saw inexperience. This one was very young, perhaps not much older than Ryou.

He gave a sign to the guards to let him in. The boy hissed at him again. "Stay fucking away from me, piece of dirt."

Bakura sneered. "So tell me, how did you end up here?"

"FUCK YOU!!"

"He has a foul mouth, doesn't he?" Abel's distinct accent drifted over to Bakura. "That he does." He affirmed.

Mishima stepped closer. "Can we probe his mind? This smells like a trap to me!"

Bakura looked down briefly. "Chances are it is." Bakura stepped closer and opened the door to the cage. "Will you share willingly, boy?"

"Fuck you." The vampaneze growled. "It's not like you could do anything to me." A round of chuckles behind him. "Obviously you don't know who you're dealing with." Marik smirked.

Apparently something in Marik's words rankled with the kid and he jumped up, towards Bakura. "DIE!" Bakura moved quickly, ducking to evade the wild and uncoordinated attack. He hit the boy in his gut. "No thanks."

He let out a choking sound and Bakura kicked his legs so the boy fell. Not wasting more time on this one he held him down and probed the boy's mind. Indeed very young, barely 19…He originated from Kamakura…Where was his camp, the one they'd attack…but Bakura found no sign of a trap, this boy wasn't sent unless he had no knowledge of being sent...He had gotten lost…his platoon hadn't noticed (or cared) when he'd fallen and hit his head on a stone, knocking him out… He checked for other influences but his own in the boy, just to be sure, but found nothing.

He stood up from the now unconscious boy and sighed slightly, feeling the beginning of a headache, he wanted to go back to his shared dream with Ryou, damnit. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair. "He's clean, his platoon left him after he fell somewhere." He checked the sun.

"Marik, can I leave it to you to figure out if he has some knowledge we can use when attacking, we need to ready ourselves. We'll split up soon." Marik nodded. "Consider it done."

Kaiba watched as the camp he had followed the past few days began showing activity again. He let his gaze travel past his men. There were only 5 of them. He himself, three of his men and of course, she was here too. It was time for her to learn. He smirked as he let his eyes rake over her lithe figure. So naïve, all of them, she in particular.

He turned away from her, she would be his greatest puppet. He had a use for her, but only if she felt he was her only safe haven. It would come, time and patience was all that was needed, he had gotten very far already.

He looked at the other big player. His white hair made him so easy to track. His presence commanding, yet so childish. He narrowed his eyes. She would be tested by his hand, the only one next to him who could be allowed in his presence to talk to him.

His hand encased the metal box around his waist. Even with that, the bloodsucker could be persuasive. He growled softly, remembering the day he had first laid eyes on that man, he had sworn revenge. He would fall by his hands.

He walked back, with a small gesture getting his followers to follow him. "We will follow them, pack our bags." He commanded. As his followers walked away she came closer. "When will we strike?" She asked him with soft voice.

He smirked. "After or during they attack." He leered at her. "You know what to do."

She nodded, fear and determination in her features. He smirked again, satisfied.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he watched the vampaneze camp. They had finally arrived. It had been difficult to travel unnoticed between Domino on one side and the vampanezen on the other, but fortunately with the 'help' of their captive vampaneze they managed to elude their more dangerous adversaries.

It also helped that the young vampaneze had more detailed information about how the camp looked. More then that he didn't have to offer, to young and submissive to do anything other then blindly follow others.

Bakura closed his eyes and contacted the other leaders. _**Abel, Mishima, are you ready?**_

_I am. _That was Abel

_Here too, just say the word._ Mishima chimed in.

Bakura smiled a grim smiled and took a deep breath in. He took a glance back. All he saw was foliage, good, his men were hidden well. _**Alright, I'll charge first along with Abel. Our archers will take out the ones with long range weapons first. I'll let you know when we attack. Mishima, the moment you see men withdrawing on your side of the camp, attack, unless we call upon you earlier.**_ He was silent for a moment._** It shouldn't take more than a minute or two for you to gain clear passage.**_

His words affirmed he readied himself, they had gotten as close as they could without being noticed. He lifted his hand, two fingers up, the sign for his archers. If he listened carefully he could hear the sound of the bows being pulled back.

He waited for a moment, then signalled Abel and let his arm fall down. The sound of arrows flying over his head reached him and he gave another sign as their group crept closer through the foliage, halfway, they reached the troops the vampanezen had sent out and he dumped himself into the battle.

**And as usual things are taking longer then I want them too. Damnit, the battle was supposed to end in this chapter, not start bashes head and the last was such a drag too…hold on, action and drama is coming to you in the next chapter, not even I will find a way to shove it out in front of me.**

**I do hope someone has some criticism on this chapter. It feels almost boring. So, more conversation? Less conversations? just-get-a-move-on-and-write-the-bloody-fight? Tell me!**


	41. 40, capture

**sigh A week late, I know. Somehow writing is going slowly lately. Then again I worked a lot since it's summer holiday and all that. Coming week I shall be on a holiday of my own, I shall try to keep on writing but I have no idea whether or not I'll accomplish.**

**Read on people!**

Bakura hissed and drew his knife. He had a gun, as his opponents did, but he preferred close-by combat over ranged weapons.

He swiped the knife at his opponent and hit him immediately. The other made a choking noise as he fell down, his intestines visible.

Bakura didn't stay to watch the fascinating anatomy of the vampaneze but turned to see Marik engaging in close combat fight as well.

A shadow fell over his form and with a quick reflex he stabbed his knife backwards, then kicking backwards as well. His antagonist fell down and Bakura ran of to Marik.

He whistled at his partner and Marik nodded, swiftly taking up a position with his back against Bakura's. "How's it going so far?" He growled out, a concentration in his voice that was only there in battle.

"Well enough." Bakura answered. His dark eyes darted around and he swiped with his knife at another enemy. "We're getting closer, our archers are doing good as well." A yell behind him told him Marik had another one down.

"Come on, let's move in closer." Bakura said. Marik nodded and they turned to run. They ran with big strides alongside eachother to the entrance of the camp.

Many vampires were already engaged in battle with their foes and Bakura realized his company wouldn't exist out of 50 men anymore the next time he would count them.

Just as Bakura and Marik reached the gate, about 5 vampanezen, grinning wildly, jumped from behind the canvas that had been hung up. Bakura hissed, realizing the trap. Kind of thinking about it, their advance had been rather obvious. The five surrounded them in a blink of an eye and Bakura stepped so that his back was against Marik's again. "Fuck." He growled out.

Then they both had to hack and slash again as the 5 all attacked at the same time. Bakura ducked and watched a vampaneze draw his gun. He flung his knife with deadly accuracy, killing the vampaneze but now he was left with only his gun, strapped to his waist. Either he'd grab it or he'd rely on himself again. He growled a warning at Marik and focussed himself, shutting out the loud noises from the world for a moment.

What he was doing was dangerous. In order to properly hit his enemies mentally he had to focus his energy and thus leaving his body quite vulnerable to outside influences (like a knife or bullet).

But that was exactly why he worked so well with Marik. He knew him well enough to blindly entrust his safety to Marik for a few moments. Also, a single word, or a specific look was often all that was needed for them to understand eachother.

Right now he watched as Marik covered his back and Bakura focussed himself. He felt the energies dancing around him, 4 enemies and the familiar energy of his friend close-by. Two of them he could easily take out, two others were stronger. He couldn't take them out in one fell swoop. To dangerous, he'd take out Marik along with them and if even one of them got to his senses to quick or dodged his attack they were both done for.

"I take the skinny and the burly guy on my side." He hissed at Marik. "You the other two."

Marik nodded and in a split second dove at the pair. Bakura winced when he heard a gun being fired but couldn't look back. He looked at the pair in front of him. One held a gun in his hand and he charged at him. Running forward then taking a sudden bend to the left as the vampaneze got ready to fire. From the side he drew his own gun and fired. The vampaneze fell backwards as blood spread on his shirt.

The other now drew his gun as well, quickly and Bakura could only barely roll away. He growled and mentally thrust out at the other. A frightened yell and the vampaneze was paralyzed long enough for Bakura to aim and pull the trigger again.

He turned quickly on his heels after feeling their energies leave this plane of existence, hopefully to be roasted over a hot fire down in hell, and turned to Marik.

One vampaneze was dead on the ground, his gun forgotten, the other vampaneze seemed hurt in the shoulder but was still fighting Marik.

Seeing Marik winning but not willing to take chances Bakura jumped in with his knife which he had retrieved from the dead vampaneze he had flung it at. The vampaneze cried out and jumped out of the side.

Marik took the unexpected break and dealt a hard kick to the man's gut. The vampaneze lost his footing and with a quick move Marik ended it by breaking his neck.

With a sigh he stood up and nodded his thanks at Bakura. "Right on time as usual."

Bakura smirked. "Thanks for the back-up."

"No problem." Bakura nodded at his friend and then looked around. "We're winning." He announced.

Marik nodded. "We took those fucking assholes by surprise. That Mishima gal did wonders, her company slaughtered quite a few by the fucking looks of it."

Bakura nodded absentmindedly and gathered his own company around him with a few mental signs as the battle ended. Once he was pretty sure he had all the survivors he contacted Abel and Mishima

_**You two still alive and well? **_He asked.

_We are._ Mishima seemed weary. _But it was horrible though._

_Don't worry, it's over for the most part_ Abel soothed her.

_**Yes, yes. As much as I sympathize, this can wait. Abel, patrol the surrounding ground, look for stragglers, you know what to do with them. Mishima, you stand guard by the entrance with your men. **_Bakura vaguely wondered why these two, especially the more experienced Abel, who was older then Bakura, allowed him to be the leader like this. After all, their ranks were equal. He sighed and glanced at Marik, who was patiently waiting next to his friend, guarding him in case of a straggler. Perhaps Marik was right, maybe he did have a knack for leadership, no matter how much he didn't want to. It was contradictive in and of itself as he had sort of stepped forward as leader of their threesome.

He listened to their acknowledgments and turned his attention back to his immediate surroundings. He looked behind him, to his company. He counted 41 people. He had lost only 9 men. He felt guilt at calling that 'only' but the costs could've been worse. He sighed at his pyrrhic victory and called out to his weary men. "Alright, listen up everybody. You three!" He gestured at three of the lieutenants. "Will search the camp, make sure there are no vampanezen hiding. Take the food -if it looks anywhere near edible- and then report back to me." He earned himself a laugh at the food comment and smiling at it, he turned to Marik. "Marik, our platoons go in that direction." Marik casually glanced at the large wooden shack that had been hastily erected. "If there are humans present here, they are most likely in there. We'll save what's there to save. After all that, this place will go up with a bang."

Bakura watched his groups and roared. "To work now, soldiers!"

That got his troops started. Bakura and Marik's men quickly gathered around them and Marik issued a warning. "Careful, those flee-bitten rats are notorious for hiding themselves well. So watch each others backs."

With acknowledgment on their side they set out toward the shack. No vampaneze attacked them so far, but in the distance every now and then Bakura heard a small uproar. _**Abel, how are things going?**_

_Well enough, we found a few stragglers hiding in a tent, situation is under control._

With that reassurance Bakura approached the shack, it looked like even the slightest gust of wind would be enough to knock it down. And speaking of the wind. Bakura turned his face away, already dreading what he'd find he'd find behind those walls. The stench of death was entering his nostrils.

He shivered for a moment and turned to his men. "Any who cannot stand a lot of dead people, I suggest you leave now." He warned.

No-one said a thing but Bakura could see his men shiver. "Let's ram this door." He said to Marik, who nodded. Together they ran towards the door, knocking it down with their shoulders immediately.

Bakura closed his eyes as dust surrounded them, stirring up from the sudden shift of things. He coughed and heard Marik struggle for breath too. Drawing it however turned out to be a grave mistake were it not a necessity for life.

The scent wafting into his nostrils was nauseating. The stench of decaying flesh. Even as he switched to breathing through his mouth he scent seemed to leave a horrible taste in his mouth. His eyes were immediately watering and he felt his stomach turning.

He would've taken a deep breath to steady himself but in this case it only seemed to worsen things so with a lot of will-power he threw open his eyes to look at what was in front of him.

Bakura felt like throwing up and yet found himself unable to move. He'd seen death before, on battle-field, in a scuffle. Many peaceful deaths as well. All were horrible to witness but what he saw here would be an image that he would never in his life ever forget.

He shuddered at the sight of blood, open gaping wounds and tangled bodies. Flies buzzed around, feeding on the decaying flesh and Bakura found himself stiffened up, staring at the dead, blue eyes of a girl right in front of his feet.

She was wearing a top but her jeans pooled around her knees. Her body was caked with blood on her thighs and running down her neck.

Bakura trembled. He felt so nauseous. He still had his eyes locked on the dead girl's eyes. They told him a story he didn't want to hear. But he couldn't defend himself as his mind saw the scenario.

She screamed, she must've. Diving, dodging and cornered quickly, vampanezen groping her body, tearing her clothing and forcing her down. Tears of fear running down her face as she struggled in vane and screamed for mercy. Feeling the panic, knowing this was for real as her pants where yanked down and she was taken roughly. Screaming herself hoarse until she could only moan. Taken over and over until she had no will left to fight. Then, thinking it was over, praying for a merciful end, her throat yanked back and teeth piercing her skin, drinking from her weakened body until she died, perhaps long after.

Suddenly behind him something moved, someone ran out and he heard the distinct sound of someone retching. It made him shudder again but it somewhat brought him to his senses. With effort, though God only may know why with effort, he turned away. He realized they would have to look through this mess for survivors.

A hand landed on his shoulder. "You alrigh-…You alright, pal?" Marik had to stop and try again as his voice betrayed him.

Bakura slowly nodded. "We'll have to be." He answered and brought his arm to his mouth and nose, trying to drown out the stench. "Survivors…can be in here." Bakura croaked out with difficulty.

He needed some space, and looking at his men, they did too. But there was no time. He motioned with his hand. "I know it's horrible…but check for survivors, look for doors or other places where humans can be held. They wouldn't let themselves get so low on supplies.

He stepped in and pushed his emotions back, far back, in his mind for now. The stench got even worse and Bakura felt his stomach churn again…fresh air. The need for that was so big that he ran to the nearest wall, dragging Marik along. "Let's kick it in…need more air." He said with his voice muffled against his sleeve.

The pale look on Marik's face was so unnatural Bakura actually thought for a moment he was about to faint but Marik held his own and together they rammed another part of the wall.

Bakura gulped in a mouthful of fresh air and then turned around. "You four, break the walls down on the other sides too, but be careful not to let any fall on top of these victims." He ordered.

As more of the walls creaked and fell down a worried Mishima suddenly sought contact with him. _Bakura, you alright?_

_**Yeah, why would you ask? **_Bakura answered, somewhat collected. He suddenly realized his feelings upon seeing this hellhole must've radiated through to the other two leaders.

_You don't sound alright and those feelings earlier certainly didn't feel alright._ Despite the massacre before his eyes he found himself smiling at the woman's concern.

_**Do what you have to do and stay away from here, that would be all.**_ He ordered and broke contact with her, not finding the strength to explain what was going on. It didn't matter either way, she'd know soon enough.

The sound of the last wall breaking had him turning. He shuddered again at the massacre, turning his eyes away with difficulty. "You'd wonder why they haven't tried to break free." Bakura looked at Marik as he mused on it.

"They were probably guarded…possessed or drugged maybe." He shivered as his mind decided to go over all the horrifying possibilities again. With effort he forced himself back into the present and called out to his men. "Look at them all, if there are survivors we'll find them.

"Don't forget to check in there." He pointed to the last wall still standing in completion. There was some sort of door build into it, that existed out of little more then branches, dirt and some rags.

Bakura stepped towards it, ready to fling it open when he suddenly froze. He could swear…yes, there it was again. The soft painful groan of someone. There were survivors there for sure!

One glance at Marik told him the other had heard it too. Bakura quickly got moving and threw open the door, then promptly wished he'd exercised a little more prudence. There was a horrible smell in here too, though fortunately not of decaying flesh.

No, here the stench of all things filthy and living creatures stuffed in a too small a place reigned. For a moment Bakura was 6 again, a small boy stuffed in a filthy small house that had to be shared with seven others.

Bakura growled, annoyed with himself, and forced the mental imagery back again. These feelings and memories would have to be dealt with, but not right now. He stepped in. "Everybody alright in here?" It was an insanely ironic thing to call out, Bakura realized. Of course they weren't alright. But nothing more fancy came to mind at the time.

Soft moans and groans answered him. _"Help…please."_ Bakura could just barely hear the plea. "Don't worry, we're coming." He snapped his fingers. "Men, carry them out of here and back to the camp, one at a time. Leave the dead for what they are, we can always return for them later. I'll call the medics for those too injured to be moved.

"Don't you think that'll be the lot of them?" Marik grumbled next to him, but Bakura shrugged. "We'll see." He let it at that and called for Abel to guard the passage of his men and called the medics around quickly.

Then he stepped in and crouched next to the victims. He scanned the area, satisfied as the other vampires helped out the rest. His attention then focused back to the girl before him. She was half propped up against the wall, breathing harshly and coughing. "Are you alright?" He asked her gently. "Can you walk?"

She looked at him with fear and squirmed away from his gentle touch on her arm. "Don't be afraid, we'll bring you home safe and sound." He crooned, trying to ease her.

Bakura riveted his eyes at her, letting the decision of trust be on her side completely. He found himself staring in the most frightened eyes he had ever seen. He felt the need to comfort her but held quiet, knowing that talking now would only frighten her further.

The silence seemed to stretch out forever and then he suddenly felt a soft touch on his arm and another on his back as the girl stretched out her arms around him. "Promise?" She whispered.

Bakura nodded. "Promise." He answered simply. The girl smiled and began getting up. Her legs were so shaky Bakura feared she would collapse on him so he steadied her until she stood straight. Now she stood Bakura noticed her clothing ragged and blood running from her thighs. He forced himself to be the strong one now as he realized she was raped as well. He lifted her up in his arms. "I'll carry you."

Kaiba stood high upon his hill-top, hidden from view, blocked from all 6 keen senses of his enemies. His hand landed on the deflector again. She wasn't wearing one. She wouldn't need it right now, her task would not take much time.

He glanced at the mobile-phone in his right hand. One push of the button would alert her with a small beep from a listening device in her ear. Today the human was hunter and the vampire was prey. A smirk appeared on his features, and the net was drawing tighter…all it took now was one tiny push of a button.

But not yet. Cold blue eyes skimmed the perimeter, narrowing in annoyance. There were too many vampires around to pull this off now. He riveted his cold gaze at the now devastated vampanezen camp and a sneer formed around his face. At least those pests were eliminated, so convenient his enemies were murdering amongst themselves.

His sneer melted in a smug smirk like never before when he noticed her form being carried out the shack. He recognized the one carrying her as the Egyptian fool who was always found right behind his nemesis. Quite the annoying figure, strong, yet in no way important for his research.

Kaiba watched as she was carried in the tent of the vampire camp. Now all that was to be done was wait for the right opportunity to come. Below, in the vampire camp Bakura frowned again and looked up, before shaking the feeling he was being watched. He couldn't sense anything wrong…just that instinct. He decided to be at the very least a little watchful tonight. With so many scared humans around and the chance of straggling vampanezen, that might be a necessity one way or the other.

She took a deep calming breath, but very softly, as not to rouse any suspicions. It was awful lying here. She didn't belong between these people! They were so ignorant, they didn't even know what had happened to them. Also there was that horrible moaning and groaning. She had seen the blood between the thighs of many of the girls -it were all girls too!- indicating how they had been abused.

She thought more on this subject. It helped ease the nerves twisting on the inside, transforming it into anger and a determination to make people pay for this. She watched as before her suddenly a man crouched down. The white hair was instantly noticeable. This was the one! This was the worst of them all, she knew. Seto had told her everything about this one. He was vile and mean...and very strong.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?"

She heard him talk. His voice didn't sound unpleasant, a soft rumble. But she knew better then to believe in it. She wouldn't let herself be seduced by him. That's what he did, seducing people. He gained their trust and then abused it. Seto had told her.

"Don't be afraid, we'll bring you home safe and sound." Now he was crooning, trying to hurt that poor girl even more after she was already so abused. New anger boiled inside of her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'll carry you." With that she fought back the urge to wince as he helped the girl up and heaved her in his arms. He came so worryingly close to her. She watched him go and awaited her own turn.

To kill the time until their plan would get moving she thought back of the times Seto had warned her for these creatures.

"Be very careful, dear girl." He'd said, she loved his deep voice. So strong, no-one dared question him. He never used endearments…only for her "They are vile creatures as I told you. Many are lured in by them, defeated by them. They turn them and then turn them again into what they are."

He had shown her a picture on the video-wall. He was stunning, she had to admit. The dark brown eyes, long white hair and daring smirk on his lips made him stand out at any rate. For a moment she felt as though staring in those dark eyes was all she ever wanted to do.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" She jumped at his voice.

"Yes, he is." She admitted and twisted her hand through her own long hair. "His hair, it's…"

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted harshly, then caressed her hair, grasping it gently and letting it fall down lock by lock. "He would use it against you." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped and he detached himself from her again. "They are creatures made to seduce. At first he will appear friendly, caring and generous…do not fall for these tricks, my little spy. Be well prepared for the games they are willing to play with your mind."

The picture of him was removed. "Remember, the deflector will protect you from him, but when you must do your part you can not wear it. You must misguide and elude him like he would with you." He stepped closer and grasped her chin, leaning forward.

She had gasped when he kissed her on the lips, very chaste, very short…she hadn't minded. She treasured the moment, she felt such honour that he chose her above other girls.

The moment had been over within a flash, leaving her shaken, and as if nothing had happened he continued his warnings. "Remember, at first he will do you no harm, but remember his nature. In the end he will desire you…your body, your blood and your mind. Have no mercy for he is the worst, remember your parents!"

She had nodded with a hard look in her eyes. "I know." She said fiercely. "I won't let any of them have me! I won't show mercy…I will help you to destroy them…like they destroyed our parents. They must die." She had yelled and he smiled at her, oh he smiled at her! It made her so happy when he did. "I will do this, I will help you, oh Seto!" She was in rapture.

She nearly moaned at the memory and at the feelings of pride that ran through her. But she remained still as she suddenly landed in the present again.

Around her the moaning of the other girls was diminishing as more were carried out. It had been rather easy to sneak in here. She had thought it'd be one of the most difficult sections of the plan to carry out, but with her clothing hiding her looks she had easily darted into the camp. It had taken some ducking and manoeuvring and a lot of playing dead but she had arrived at the shack easily enough. She had gone in through the back, as not to raise attention.

With a flashlight she had shone around and had seen the faces of many scared girls. None of them had even dared to say or do anything. She realized she was going to have to play the game just in case any of them would spill to the vampires.

With a groan she had let herself fall to her knees and crawled away from the entrance. A collective shiver had run through the company but seemed to settle down when no-one came in after her. They were all drugged, she realized…drugged and scared out of their minds.

Once she settled down on a dusty spot she had torn her clothing and dirtied herself with the sand and mud. This had to be convincing after all.

And now she was lying here, waiting for the opportune moment. She yelped when suddenly a shadow fell over her form. She suppressed a shiver, this was it, oh, if he read her mind it would be over…no, she must be strong. She could do this. Seto was right, they'd lure her in first. They thought she was hurt and they wanted their slaves healthy.

"You okay gal?" She recognized the voice instantly. Seto had trained her to recognize the most important vampires. This one was called Marik Ishtar, 56 years old, turned by Bakura Morgan, their number one enemy and he originated from Egypt, Cairo.

She groaned, satisfied when she sounded as though she was on the verge of fainting. "Fuck, oh well. I'll carry you."

She shivered in disgust when his hands shifted underneath her body and he lifted her up. From her half-lidded eyes she noticed him gaze at her hair and skin-colour. "Fuck, you're a singular one." The dirty creature's eyes roved appreciatively over her body, it made her shiver when his eyes landed where her thighs were. "Looks like you got more lucky then most here, fucking bastards." The last part was almost an afterthought. They were so manipulative, but they would pay.

She moaned pitifully again as he carried her out. She felt the wind over her face and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She wondered when the right opportunity would pass by, hopefully she would not be here for very long.

Then she was carried inside a tent and placed upon a bed, soon there was a nurse -another vampire, it had to be- cooing over her. But she remained steadfast and where the others gave into this temptation of false caring she remained strong.

Bakura sighed and relished in his coffee as he stood outside. It'd been a good two days since the fight with the vampanezen. They had saved what was there to save and then they had set what was left of the camp ablaze and then dousing the fire again.

Bakura had been insanely busy handling everything and felt like going crazy. There was so much to deal with right now. He watched the sky, there had been rain coming for a few days now. Bakura didn't mind, the heavily overcast sky made it possible to stand outside in the daytime without too much discomfort for awhile. It was late though and by all means he should sleep and save his strength. He let out a heartfelt sigh and took another sip of his coffee.

Suddenly a hand landed on his back, causing Bakura to nearly choke on his coffee. He went into a coughing fit, spraying coffee everywhere while behind him a dark voice chuckled and he was banged on the back a few more times.

"Damnit, Marik." He snarled at the new-comer. "Don't do that." He took a few deep breaths, recovering from the sudden shock and hot coffee.

Marik chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you there."

Bakura snorted. "Can you sound any more insincere?"

"Probably, if I tried." Marik snickered at his friend who just sighed and shook his head.

Marik's snickering quickly faded. "What's the matter pal, standing here sighing so morosely?"

Bakura smiled, glad that his friend cared for him and then rolled his eyes at Marik's next comment. "Missing your playtime with Ryou?" Marik teasingly put in.

Bakura snorted. "Who says I'm missing that." A smirk crossed his face as his mind wandered back to a little earlier. There was a specific reason why his mind was so awake at the moment and it wasn't completely due to his busy and worrisome environment. He snickered softly to himself as he remembered how he had spent some enjoyable time by mentally being in touch with his lover just yesterday. Before that he'd also visited Mai, which had been pleasant.

Bakura slowly let his body drift to sleep and his mind wander to other places. He idly wondered for a moment where to go first, Mai or Ryou. He decided on a short chat with Mai first, just to let her know he was fine and to make sure she wasn't killing herself with working overtime.

As easily said as done he picked up her presence quickly, her mind was buzzing with activity and Bakura snickered to himself as his suspicion that she'd be working turned out to be true.

She stopped whatever she was doing though and warmly welcomed her former student in her mind. _**Bakura! It's good to hear from you.**_

He smiled and replied to her in their telepathic fashion_. "I'm quite fine. I'm off duty today so I thought I'd drop by." _He answered her casually. He then smiled as her energy wrapped around him the mental equivalent of a hug. _**"How are you doing?"**_

"_Quite well."_ Bakura thought of the massacre he'd witnessed, the thought of it still chilling him. However, this was no time to discuss it and he shushed Mai when she questioned him, feeling the onslaught in his mood._ "When I return, my word on it. Right now I'd rather not spoil the mood."_

"_**Nothing too bad happened, did it?"**_ Mai still sounded worried.

"_No, but there were some rather unpleasant sights to witness, that's all."_ He playfully pushed against her. _"And how are you doing?"_

She snorted and let the subject rest, knowing she could trust him to take care of himself. _**"Lots of work, that's about all. Ryou's a treasure though, he helps me wherever he can."**_

Bakura smiled. _"I'm glad to hear that, do you know where he is now?"_

"_**I believe he's in his room. He said something about wanting to spend a quiet evening by himself. The poor thing is being dragged from bar to bar by Anzu and me."**_

Bakura chuckled_. "How so?"_

"_**He worries, Bakura. It's not good to be alone for whatever reason in times like this. I felt it was important I'd stay well in touch with him while you're gone."**_

Bakura sent an affectionate feeling to the blond._ "I appreciate that so much, and I'm sure so does Ryou." _He smiled. _"I'm going to visit him now."_

"_**Good idea, he pines for you. I'm sure he'll be bouncing around tomorrow**_." Bakura sent a mischievous feeling to Mai._ "Maybe, maybe not."_

They both snickered and said their goodbyes for now and Bakura followed the energy of the other person he wanted to see today, his beloved.

As gently as he could, keeping his lover's humanity in mind, he let himself enter into the boy's mind. He smiled when Ryou unconsciously reacted to him, it had been the first time they spoke since he left that the boy was awake.

He pondered on how _not_ to give the boy a heart-attack by suddenly calling out to him. His attention was drawn to what Ryou was doing. He seemed to be reading, judging by his focussed state of mind.

He shrugged to himself and snickered. Ryou was going to jump through the ceiling no matter how gently he'd do this. _"Ryou!"_ He called out.

As expected Ryou's mind went in complete turmoil for a moment and Bakura called out soothingly again. _"Ryou! Calm down, little one, it's only me."_

He perceived Ryou calming down again and then a soft voice spoke, rather insecure. _**"Bakura? Can you hear me?"**_

"_I can, it's just the same as always."_ Bakura answered and held up their link for Ryou so the boy could relax and only had to look at separating his private thoughts from his communication with Bakura. _**"Dear God, you scared me!"**_ He said, sounding indeed a little shaky.

Bakura felt desire running through him suddenly, he inched closer, smiling when Ryou opened up and allowed him full access in his mind. _**"I miss you."**_ The boy breathed.

"_As I miss you, but no worries, I'm faring quite well. And you?"_

Ryou, now accustomed to Bakura's presence, inched closer in return. _**"Good."**_ The reply was dreamy, that dreamy voice Ryou only used when he wanted Bakura.

"_**Bakura…"**_

"_Yes, darling?"_

"_**I want you, but I guess it isn't possible, is it?"**_ Bakura did a double-take at his lover's words. Where did that come from?

"_Well…"_ Bakura paused and pondered his lover's question. Then answered in a soft voice. _"No, we can't have each other the way you meant, but."_ He paused again, was Ryou ready for this? He might scare the boy.

"_**What?"**_ Bakura snickered and wondered why he ever questioned that. The eager voice of his beloved said it all.

"_I could…have some fun with you_

Finally, after some mental naughtiness, they both calmed a bit and continued to softly speak with one another on various subjects, including subjects such as how much they truly loved each other and just how much they'd like to really fuck again and…

Bakura shook himself from those memories as Marik pushed him against the shoulders. "Stop drooling pal. But seriously, you alright? You look like a fucking ghost."

Bakura laughed. "Hence the coffee, I'm living on coffee." He then sighed and checked the sky again. "It's nothing Marik, just the whole crap that comes with being a fucking captain."

"Mh, I imagine. Paperwork killing you?" Bakura groaned. "Don't start with me, not yet but surely it'll come after we return to base-camp." He sighed and continued. "Everything is going smoothly enough, I shouldn't complain. But I'm worried for those humans." To emphasize his point Bakura nodded in the direction of the tent where they were held.

Marik snorted. "They don't even know of our nature yet, fucking mess."

Bakura snorted. "Well after what they've suffered and the people they've lost I think we'd have mass panic on our hands if we barged in and told them, even though some might already have their suspicions, since we travel at night."

Marik leaned back against a tree. "Still leaves us with a problem, wiping their memories would make them go crazy with their experiences. Death would probably be more merciful."

Bakura nodded. "They will need help, that much is for sure. I suppose they'll be exceptions in the law. They'll probably receive help from every still available counsellor."

Marik snorted. "Tough on them, chances are those will be busy enough with vampires. How do you think most took that massacre at the vampanezen camp?"

Bakura shivered at the memory. "No better then you and I."

"True." Marik amended, then cocked his head. "But for everything else, you alright?"

Bakura sighed and snickered. "I never could lie to you, could I?"

"It shows you have character that you keep on trying." Marik answered cheekily.

Bakura laughed at his friend. "Whatever, I'm being paranoid, that's all. I got this feeling that we're being followed." For the third time he looked at the swirling clouds above him, enjoying the wind on his face and thinking it would be about time he'd go back in. "It's probably nothing."

Marik stared at him for awhile. "There's nothing wrong with your instincts pal, and you're not the only one looking over his shoulder."

Bakura looked up quickly. "You too?"

Marik nodded and wanted to answer, but then suddenly behind them there was a noise. He turned and widened at the sight of the young girl in her clean, long night-shirt. Marik actually recognized her as one of the girls he had carried out.

Bakura too turned to her. "Can we help you?" He asked gently. She smiled, but there was something in the depth of her eyes that stirred a strange feeling of discomfort with Bakura. He stepped closer. "Are you alright, girl?"

"Well, I suppose…after all that happened." Her voice was soft and civil but she didn't make eye-contact.

Bakura glanced at Marik and they stepped forward to her. "Do you need help with something?" Marik asked her rather curtly.

She smiled and shook her head. Her gaze aimed itself behind them, into the mountains. "I was just getting some air. It's tiring in there, all those hurt people. Why would anyone do something like that?" She sighed and shook her head, long locks of her unusual hair cascading down.

Bakura regarded her and answered cautiously. "I don't know what drives people like them, I hope you can put your trust in us though. We haven't been very open with you as of yet."

"But you will bring us home…safe and sound, will you not?" She asked in a soft voice. Bakura noticed that again she was deliberately avoiding eye-contact. She was also very nervous. But he couldn't look deeper into her then that.

All people were different and some where easier to read then others. It depended mostly on character and how well he knew persons. He remembered how easily he had connected to Ryou, the slightest feelings he emitted he could pick up on. This girl though, she was closed to him, body language was all he could go on unless he used force. Something was awry, but what?

She looked up again and Bakura answered her. "Of course we will." She looked at him and he felt something like a shock of discomfort again running through him when a sarcastic smile played around her mouth.

"Is that so now? I've been told differently. Why should I believe you?"

"Look gal, we're not like them." Marik put in. He stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have my word."

"Easy they come to you, words like that." She jerked free from his touch and looked at Bakura again. She stretched out, throwing her arms in the air. When she relaxed again both Marik and Bakura were on high alert.

"Alright, enough of this." Bakura grabbed the girl's arm. "Back in with you! Now!" He realized he was being harsh but she unnerved him. Something was wrong. So very wrong.

It was right then when suddenly the girl lifted her free hand. "NO!" She screamed and threw something against the ground with all her might.

Bakura cursed himself for not trusting his instincts, but it was too late. The gas that suddenly surrounded him from whatever she had thrown took affect. Bakura grunted and fought against it as the world began to sway.

In the distance he heard Marik yell. "Call the others." He brought out and then the world went black.

Marik lunged at the girl in an instant but instead of pinning her down he was punched cowardly from the side. "No gunshots." A sharp voice said. "We might not have alarmed the others."

"Kaiba, you fucker." Marik jumped to his feet and lunged for the tall man, surrounded by his goons.

"Take him." The brunette commanded. The other vampires were approaching, he heard their screams and footsteps. He watched as Marik was taken in a headlock and held under fire.

"Back off." He barked at the new-comers, who all bugged out at seeing their two most loved leaders felled. "Back of, or they both die."

He snapped his fingers and Marik went insane as two goons picked up Bakura's limp body. "Let him go, you fucking assholes." But even Marik's strength couldn't win against three goons holding him back.

He hissed, his mind full of fear for his old friend and teacher. He could only howl in frustration as Bakura's body was picked up and brought away. None of the other vampires did anything, not willing to risk their lives. He saw Abel and Mishima holding them back, felt the power of a few stray vampires washing over him as to weaken their opponents. But he had seen their deflectors and knew it was meaningless.

He still struggled but now gazed at the girl who had betrayed him. "You." He hissed. "For this you'll pay, bitch!"

For a moment their eyes met and he was sure he saw her wince, a flash of insecurity pass through her. Then it was gone again.

She chose not to respond to him and walked over to Kaiba. "Did I do well?" She asked softly.

Kaiba smiled, it made Marik want to puke, especially as he witnessed the façade the human put up for his female companion. He lifted his hand and stroked her hair. "You did wonderful, my sweet."

He snickered coldly and turned to Marik. "Have no fear, your friend is quite safe in our hands." He laughed coldly when Marik cursed again and struggled against the arms holding him. He growled at the taller one. "Fuck you. I'll get you for this!"

Kaiba snickered again, gloating at seeing the vampire so pissed and yet so helpless. "Doubtful, regardless, Morgan has some fine experiments to look forward too." He bent over with a smug grin, whispering. "I will make sure they are painful."

He turned back to his men, ignoring the crazed screaming of the vampire. "Hold the idiot until we're out of range, then let him be." It would b e too dangerous to try and kill him now, the others might try something then. He turned to the vampires at the side, growling at him but still unable to do anything due to the gun aimed at Marik's head. "Any of you try anything and they both die."

With a last victorious sneer he turned. "Come Kisara, we have work to do."

Many miles away Ryou dropped his book, shuddering in sudden irrational fear. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Shaking he stood up and laid his hand against the window. "Bakura." The soft whisper was full of worry and urgency.

**Personally this is one of my better chapters, though you all may disagree of course. I like the flow and, go figure, they fought! No putting of the fight, go me, whoo. And also you now know who 'she' is. You will get to know her intimately.**

**Please review!**


	42. 41, different perspectives

**Hi there, your favourite vamp Bakura here. If you were looking for the author of this piece of art, for instance to give her a kick up the rear to get her writing, she's hiding behind the sofa and lets you know she apologizes for the long fucking wait. Like that will do us any good, get a move on since I'm in the fucking process of being kidnapped!**

**Right anyway, after way too long a fucking wait here's your update. leers For my trouble you damn better enjoy yourselves. Don't forget a fucking review either since it gets her writing kicks yelping form of authoress I WILL hunt you down if you don't, watch it, I bite.**

**Anyway, enjoy little humans.**

Bakura groaned softly and lifted his hand to his face. What the fuck happened to him? His head was killing him. Gingerly he sat up, very gently, as not to worsen the throbbing pain in his head.

"Oh God, it's awake…AWAKE!"

Bakura groaned and did the first thing that seemed logical with his mind foggy and his eyes more closed than open to avoid more pain. "Shut the fuck up!" He roared, then groaned again in agony.

He opened his eyes slightly. His stomach suddenly turned to mush as he stared in the face of a gloating Kaiba. Within a short flash he realized his situation.

He noticed the girl with the long, pale, almost blue, hair behind him. Growing in absolute anger he lunged at her. He found himself blocked by chains though, attached to his arms, legs and throat.

He nearly gagged himself and landing back on all fours he growled at her. "You." He hissed. He noticed her actually taking a step back from him, something akin to pity in her eyes and he immediately stored this knowledge.

"Sedate him!" Bakura's eyes widened at the command from his enemy and he was suddenly gagged as there was a vicious yank on the chain.

He landed sprawled out on his back and found four men holding him down while a fifth raised a needle. He roared and tried to free his body, almost succeeding in his enraged and scared mind but not quite. Blindly he reached out to them mentally but none reacted.

Then a sharp pain in his arm let him know he was being sedated again. He moaned softly and felt his control over his limbs slipping. His last thought as he slipped under was of Ryou.

Marik roared in anger, sadness and frustration all at once. The vampires surrounding him quickly backed off a little, fearful of the usually easy-going Marik. "What the fuck where you thinking?" He roared at Abel and Mishima, the other vampires, heck, the trees surrounding them.

"Why the fuck didn't any of you do something!" He growled dangerously at the pair of captains.

"They would've killed you, calm down now." Marik leaped up quickly. In pure anger he grabbed Abel by his collar and shoved him into a tree.

The man gurgled as he was lifted up and nearly choked. "Don't give me that crap! If you were half competent as a fucking leader you wouldn't have stood there like a Godsdamned sheep!"

Then suddenly Marik screamed and pitched forward as Mishima formed a knife with her hand and let it come down on his neck. Marik groaned as he tumbled to the ground. "Bitch." The insult was mumbled this time, instead of screamed in absolute fury.

He groaned softly and got to his knees, the loss of his most dear friend and teacher beginning to sink in, with all its devastating mental effects. He found himself barely holding back tears as many moments spent in Bakura's company passed through his mind. Where would he be now? Dead, sedated…tortured perhaps. The possibilities seemed endless with Kaiba.

He jerked as there was suddenly a slender hand on his shoulder, Mishima. "I'm sorry." She choked out. "You're right…we're, I'm, not competent as a leader. I'm sorry that..."

"It doesn't matter now." He noticed her shivering but he couldn't and wouldn't suppress the emptiness and loathing in his voice. It wasn't her fault, but right now he could care less.

He got to his feet. "They'll use him as a guinea pig. He's not dead yet and he won't die, over my dead body." He growled again. New anger running through him, yet with it came a somewhat relieving sense of clarity. There was hope still and he would cling on to it. But there were people to inform now. With that another bomb of negativity seemed to explode inside him. Mai and Ryou! He groaned, wondering if he even had the strength of breaking the news to any of them.

Mai winced as someone hammered on her door. She took a deep steadying breath. "It's open." She called out, realizing how feeble her voice sounded.

The door was then flung open and a very distraught Ryou barrelled in. He flung the door shut and leaned against it. She watched him passively as he panted and hid his eyes beneath his bangs. "Please…please tell me I'm just imagining things."

Mai looked down. "I'm sorry Ryou, you're not."

"No." Suddenly the human lunged at her, grabbing her wrist and shaking it desperately. "No, say it isn't so…please, it can't be, he has to be-" Ryou made an awkward sound as he was flung back against the wall.

"Shut up and calm down." She snarled at the boy. Ryou gasped and sank to the ground, not so much from the impact against the wall as her sudden influence in his mind. It happened more often. A vampire that was completely out of control could influence a human without even noticing. It was something he'd noticed with Bakura early on and it was one of the reasons why he always tried to keep Bakura calm, even if they fought and bickered over things.

Right now he found himself gasping for air as he vaguely realized Mai was verbally taking out her frustrations on him. "Mai, stop it!" He yelled at her. Somehow he must've snapped her back to the real world for she suddenly shut herself up.

Her eyes widened as she saw the crumpled heap of Ryou that was panting on the floor against the wall. Suddenly she realized what she had done. "Shit." She quickly came to his side, gently leaning him forward into her body. She rocked him gently. "I'm sorry, I was upset, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said.

It was only now that Ryou realized that Mai had been crying. He himself held back a sob both from the horrible feelings that had flooded him earlier and the pain she had just subjected him too. "It's ok." He said quietly and shivered in her arms. "But Mai…" He trailed off. "Please don't tell me…he's not."

"No." Mai answered, knowing where the boy was headed. "He's not dead Ryou, don't fear. But…he's far away, blocked from our senses." She stood up. "Who could've done this?" She wondered desperately, no less worried for her old student then Ryou was.

Ryou shivered, knowing the answer all too well. "Kaiba." He whispered. "Who else?" Suddenly he found that anger was pounding through his veins and he needed an outlet for it. This horrible fiery feeling needed to be spat out at someone. Mai, being the only one around, was the unlucky victim.

"Kaiba did it." Ryou hissed and got to his feet, pushing her away. "Why didn't you do something? We never heard anything about that metal box anymore! You and your stupid council should've put much more effort into that!" He yelled. He was going overboard, after all he didn't even know how much effort had been put in said box. He yelled on, unable to stop himself. "This would've been prevented if you-"

SLAP

Ryou shut up and felt tears stinging his eyes from the sudden slap. His teeth clacked together harshly and his entire left-cheek stung. Mai certainly hadn't held back there.

"Shut up." She barked at him. "Don't you start with me there. Keep your mouth shut if you don't have something useful to say." The accusations Ryou had flung her way stung, how could they not, when Mai knew there was a core of truth within them.

The box Bakura had brought them should've gotten far more interest, but the war and a million other trivial affairs had pushed it to the background. No scientist had ever come to find something to counter its effects. All they had done was verify what the box could do and issued a warning amongst vampires. Mai groaned. She felt incompetent and Ryou's quiet presence next to her made it so much worse. If only they had taken better interest, if only they had tried to find something to counter it, if only, if only…regardless, it was too late now.

She sank down on a chair and leaned her elbows on the desk, pressing her face into her hands. For now she found herself unable to do anything other than that. Her mind wonderfully blank, it dulled the pain.

Yet, suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. "Mai?" He had calmed down now and she heard the hitching of his voice as he too was holding back tears. "I'm sorry." The boy whispered softly. "I didn't mean to accuse you so…I just."

She shook her head without removing her hands from it, making the effect rather stupid probably, she couldn't care. "You were right in what you said." She let her arms fall onto the desk-top. Her voice was shaky as she reached for her phone, not trusting her mental abilities as much as to simply hunt right now. "I have to call someone, see what happened." She muttered distractedly.

She turned to him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll fix this mess, he'll be back safe and sound soon. I promise."

Ryou bit his lip gently, knowing with pain in his heart that Mai might be making promises she wouldn't be able to keep. That thought brought so much fear with it that he shuddered and succumbed to the easy way out of trusting Mai on her word right now.

He watched passively as Mai reached for her phone. Only once she held it in her hand did either of them realize how much she was shaking. Ryou couldn't stand see her like that and reached out, placing his hand on hers.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She murmured and he nodded. They brought the phone close to them, Mai knowing who to call. She knew Marik's loyalty to his friend, if he hadn't been there she couldn't think of anyone who would've been.

Just as she began typing in the number the phone rang. Both Mai and Ryou nearly jumped through the ceiling at the unexpected noise. The cheery tune was so out of place here, it was a bitter sound to hear.

Mai took a steadying breath and answered the call. "Yes, Mai speaking." She said softly into the device. She noticed Ryou sitting down close to her, wanting to hear the conversation as well.

He was fortunate, Marik always had the obnoxious habit of screaming down a telephone. "Mai! Kaiba…they took him away, Bakura."

Mai was quiet for a while and shivered. Both parties in the mountain hadn't needed a moment's breath to realize that something was horribly wrong. One had felt it more clearly then the other with a keener mind made to pick up on all things mental and invisible. The name of the culprit had already been mentioned. And yet, yet to hear it confirmed was hard.

"We…thought so." It was such a lame reply but she had no other words, she felt empty inside.

"Mai." Marik's voice faltered. "I did what I could, it was a trap. I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" Both Marik and Mai jumped at the voice. In the forest surrounding him Marik listened carefully to Ryou as he was handed the phone. "I know you did everything you could, Marik. Please don't blame yourself."

Ryou's soft voice was always encouraging, even now. "Thanks kid." Marik answered. "We'll get him back, don't you worry." Ryou smiled morosely at that promise again.

"Make good on that promise, Marik." With that he handed the phone to Mai again and contented with listening to their conversation.

Mai took a deep breath and steeled herself for the hard times, harder then she had ever imagined, that lied ahead. "Marik, what precisely happened?"

Both listened to Marik's story and both were shocked not to hear a single curse leave Marik's mouth. It was odd how the shock of the others caused each of them to sink into sadness even further. The shock of the others told them that this was not something that was imagined, that it was real and not just a nightmare.

"Right." Mai sighed and ran her hand through her long hair. She sighed. "We'll need help on this one and…" She suddenly stopped as their suddenly was a loud background noise. Softly at first, then growing in strength before fading again.

On the other end Marik cursed as he braced himself. But at the same time a smirk grew, just for a tiny moment before sadness took over his features again. He watched as the helicopter vanished out of sight.

"Mai, that was Kaiba's helicopter, and it's going east from where we are, do you know our position?"

Mai nodded, then remembered she was on the phone and hastily said. "Yes, I have all information here." She took another deep breath as tears suddenly threatened to be spilled, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I…know someone who can help us, I think. Marik, stay where you are with your troops right now. Whatever mission you were doing, it's cancelled, this has priority. I'll make some calls and do my homework. I'll get back to you before dawn with where you're headed." She ordered him.

Marik acknowledged her. "Be quick about it. And keep yourself together, same goes for you, kiddo." With that the connection was broken.

Mai smiled at Ryou, forcing her lips into that particular line-up. "I know what to do, don't you worry."

When Bakura came to again the first thing he realized was the steady thudding of an engine and the fact that the floor beneath him was shaking ever so slightly. He laid still this time, more aware of his surroundings than earlier.

He assessed his situation. He wasn't dead, probably a good thing last time he checked. However, he was in a strange foreign environment and still chained. The thudding of an engine was making his headache worse and the cold floor on which he was apparently unceremoniously dropped didn't do much for his aching muscles either. Despite the need of stretching them out though he kept still, knowing that showing he was awake would most likely end up like last time and frankly, Bakura had had it up to here with being drugged.

He opened his eyes slightly, just so he could peek out without people noticing, thank God for long veils of hair. He realized now that he was in a helicopter, Kaiba's helicopter. He shifted his gaze slightly and it took all of his will-power not to release the growl in his throat. There they were, that vicious couple, Kaiba and that other girl who had deceived them. He vaguely wondered how she had gotten into the vampanezen camp but then dismissed it as the least of his troubles.

He let out a soft, inaudible, sigh, fearing the future. What would become of him? He knew why he was targeted, he was young, vital, strong and Kaiba had an old score to settle with him. Not for the first time Bakura cursed his own kind-heartedness. When Sisi had been shot in the back by the father of the man who held him prisoner he had gone feral. Deflectors hadn't existed and by sheer will power he had caused the man to collapse and die, along with a few of his employees.

His current captor had been a child and even then Bakura couldn't kill the boy, but nor had he taken him with him. That day's irresponsible and horrible actions seemed to have far reaching consequences even now.

He forced those thoughts out of his head. He needed to have faith in himself and in his friends. He wouldn't be forsaken by any of them but if Kaiba managed to break him, well, Bakura was fairly certain not even Mai could fix him back up then. He knew how manipulative this man was.

He looked at the girl with the strange long hair again. She seemed to be the living proof of that fact. He watched, still feigning sleep, as she sat on his lap, arms around him and pressed to him in a hug. She had to be somewhere between 18 and 20 at the very least yet she looked like a small child in her position and with the content look on her face. From beneath his veil of long, white hair, Bakura was the only one who could see the cruel smile playing around the tall man's lips, she was being toyed with. Bakura's feelings towards the girl softened a bit as he realized the spell Kaiba wove round her. She adored him, that much was obvious, and perhaps she was simply blind to the truth.

He only narrowly held back a gasp as suddenly the helicopter made a turn and a man walked past him. He noticed how next to the man a white line was drawn that ran in a circle around him. Apparently it was there to measure his reach; sneak attacks seemed out of the question. He cursed Kaiba and his annoying habit of planning out everything.

"Sir, we have nearly reached our destination." The man said.

Kaiba looked up. "Good. Make sure everybody's deflector is turned on. Our vampiric friend will probably wake up soon." The sarcasm in Kaiba's voice made Bakura want to throw up and at the same time he felt his stomach jolt. They had arrived, but where? And what was going to happen to him? Bakura felt ill just imagining the kinds of experiments Kaiba would like to perform on him.

The man who had informed Kaiba seemed to shuffle his feet and answered. "Ehm, sir…I don't wish to be rude, but…is it…wise to let him wake up?"

Kaiba's cruel laughter reached Bakura and by the murmur he heard, everybody present, did so. Though how many people were here he couldn't say without giving up his façade. Kaiba continued to his employee. "He is bound, his mental abilities are useless. What do you fear, you weakling?"

"That's right." It was the girl. "Wimps are unwanted here." Bakura noticed how she glanced up quickly at Kaiba after her words, seeking his approval, which she got in the form of a nod and a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Bakura sighed, having had enough of this little spectacle already. By showing he was awake he risked headache-inducing banter and who knew what else but the cold floor was really starting to make his muscles go sore and they knew the drug's effect would've worn off soon anyway. As such he sat up straight. "Well, if that's the way it's going to be." He put in mockingly. "You're all wimps, I just like to see you all scream without those deflectors." He was satisfied to know that at least he sounded tough and unafraid.

Bakura actually felt more like crawling into a small corner and crying his heart out like a small child. He wondered how Marik had taken his abduction, not to mention Ryou and Mai. He knew that they were already informed, the bond between them was strong enough for them to realize something was wrong. He felt horrible and weak, not to mention scared. _But he couldn't show it._

This wasn't the first time he had been in a tight spot and experience had taught Bakura that remaining calm and collected was often the first step out. He needed to have faith, firstly in himself, secondly in the ones who would come to free him and thirdly perhaps in a higher power.

Keeping that in mind Bakura forced himself to remain strong, he would find a way out, one way or another.

Also, Bakura couldn't help but smirk as he saw the reaction to his words as he got his first good look at the insides of the helicopter, which was now rapidly going down. All of the crew aboard flinched and flew backwards though none of them had even come in the vicinity of the white line signalling the end of Bakura's reach.

The pilot apparently too was shocked by his words since the helicopter made a strange lurch, causing the occupants to bounce and sway around a little more. "Watch what you're doing, idiot." Kaiba barked at the pilot, who answered with a shaky. "Y-yes sir."

Taking his eyes of the pilot he pried the girl off his lap and approached the white line though not crossing it. Bakura stood up, keeping his expression blank as he peered into the blue eyes of his captor.

"Well, well, Morgan. It seems that at last you've fallen into my hands." Kaiba sneered and Bakura returned it.

"So it would seem." Bakura still kept his eyes at Kaiba, showing that even here where he was helpless he didn't fear the other.

For a moment they stared at eachother, Bakura refusing to look away before the other did. Kaiba however was strong of mind as his opponent was. He smirked, realizing their small stalemate. Their egos were both mercifully saved as the helicopter swayed dangerously as they landed.

Their small moment broken Kaiba sneered at Bakura before instructing his employees. "Bring him below, you know his place."'

"Sir, I must recommend we sedate him again." Bakura rolled his eyes and put in before Kaiba could. "Are you really that scared of me? I'm fucking bound from 5 directions with fucking steel!" He smirked at Kaiba. "This is the best personnel you could get? There must be hope for this world still."

Kaiba wasn't put of and laughed at Bakura. "You have a reputation of vile, criminal acts against humanity and good personnel is hard to get. But if you prefer to be sedated…"

Bakura gritted his teeth as they measured up verbally again and he realized he lost this round. He tried to save what was left to save. "If you're that scared of me."

Kaiba just smirked at him and watched as his men hooked the chains of the wall and pulled Bakura along, keeping him in the middle as though he was some sort of wild animal. He laughed cruelly as he kept a close eye on Bakura who struggled against the men, though it was in vain.

Kaiba had one arm slung around Kisara's shoulder, with the other he played with his gun. "Stop that incessant struggling, there's nowhere to go anyway, this place is surrounded by barbed wire and there are gunmen everywhere. You're no good to me dead, Morgan."

Bakura hissed but lessened his pulling on the chains, glaring steadily at his enemy. His look was obvious 'you'll pay' it said.

The Japanese minister of justice looked up from his work when his phone rang. Sighing he hoped that whoever was calling had good reason. He reached out and grasped the phone. "Yes, Minister Hawkins speaking." He stated calmly through the phone.

"_Sanzo, it's good to talk to you."_

The female voice on the other end took him by surprise. "Miss Kujaku." He chuckled gently. "It's been awhile, to what do I have this honour?" He was pleased to hear from his old friend, though he wondered why she called him. Usually she visited in person, whether it be because she 'happened to be around' or because a certain affair concerning her race needed to be dealt with.

A sigh sounded from the other side of the connection. _"Truthfully, a dear friend of mine is deeply in trouble, I need your help."_

"Oh dear." He sat up straight in his seat. "Hold on one moment." He checked if he was alone and told his secretary not to let anyone disturb him for awhile. "Yes, go on, what's the matter?"

He was shocked to hear that his old friend's voice sounded in a way that would make one suspect she was close to tears. A fact that made the minister a very worried man, he knew the lady on the other end as strong, motherly, at times flirtatious. He couldn't recall ever having seen her in a situation out of her control. _"Do you remember Bakura? He's young looking, brown eyes, long w-white hair?"_

"Yes, I do. Is he in trouble?"

On the other end, Mai sighed. _"I trust you haven't forgotten our conversation a year or two back regarding Seto Kaiba?"_

Quite worried now he nodded his head, remembered he was on the phone, and answered. "I remember it, indeed."

"_He has abducted Bakura."_ Mai's voice broke and his heart broke along with it to hear her sob at the other end.

"Calm down now, Mai. Now tell uncle Sanzo, what can I do to help?" He tried for some mild humour. He was very worried now, he remembered Bakura Morgan quite vividly. He remembered the young looking man as polite, friendly and as one of Miss Kujaku's closest friends.

He also remembered a long discussion he had had with Mai regarding what he could, and could not, do to help her in her quest to get rid of the one called Kaiba. He had refused to have extra security placed upon what was a perfectly legitimate company. Well, one of which he had not even the slightest accusation to place upon.

His refusal had definitely irked Mai but he hadn't given in to her. Ever since it had been a point of discussion between them. He wondered if she would hold him responsible for the capture of her dear student.

"_Well, I know it goes against what you believe __in and what is good for you but…"_ Her tone took on a begging quantity. _"Please, do something that could divert his attention. Bakura will become his guinea pig and…I'm scared."_

He sighed. "I suppose, if he has transgressed like this I can have some things arranged. Do you know where he is held?"

"_No…but a friend who was with him saw Kaiba's helicopter fly eastward from the woods behind Domino."_ She sounded so sad, how could he not help her?

He reached for his computer, typing in some passwords and data. "Eastward…from Domino you say. Hold on." Quickly he typed in some information and squinted at the results. He then drew a map of Japan close to him.

"Alright, Miss Kujaku, listen. I have it listed here that the Kaiba's have three factories where their products are produced. Only one of those is eastward of Domino." He gave her the coordinates. "And I will make sure that young Kaiba's presence will be required at certain places."

"_Oh, Sanzo, you're a lifesaver! I can't thank you enough!!"_She cried out from the other side.

He smiled and wondered. Oh…things weren't extremely busy, why not? "Tell me miss, are you calling from that fancy mountain of yours?"

Mai responded, puzzled. _"Yes, I am, why?"_

"I seem to recall a landing place for helicopters somewhere near that place, I know how to pilot one. Should I pick you up? It would certainly save you time."

Mai felt overwhelmed with emotions. For a moment she put her hand in front of her face, holding back tears valiantly. Ryou's hand worryingly on her arm, whispering. "Are you alright?"

She didn't respond to him and instead feebly answered the Minister. _"That would…that would be wonderful."_

"I'm glad to be of service. I'll grant you a bonus, I'll take along one of our computer experts. Reason tells me that you'll need it. To be honest I hate the thought of a human being overpowering guardian angels like you."

Mai laughed feebly. _"We're vampires, not angels. We drink your blood remember?"_

Hawkins twisted in his seat and chuckled. "Regardless, expect me Thursday at…let's say 2 AM. Oh, I must warn you, the computer-expert I'm taking isn't aware of your nature, so that will need some sorting out."

"_I couldn't ask for more, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll see you Thursday." _ The connection was abruptly broken and for a moment minister Hawkins remained seated, deeply in thought.

Then he stood up and went to his secretary. "I have received a very urgent, personal, message. I will away for awhile and can not be reached."

The girls stammered. "B-but sir, what about the visit from…" He smiled. "You know who can deal with it. I will make sure proper arrangements will be made for things to run smoothly as I am gone."

With that he was off, leaving his secretary to wonder what was going on. Minister Hawkins was always so dedicated to his job after all.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she watched his tall, slender, figure. His legs crossed, a self-assured smirk playing around his features. Upon hearing her enter he held out his hand to her. "Ah, my dear Kisara, come take a look."

She smiled and eagerly walked closer. She peered at the computer-screens in front of her. Each depicted a room from a different angle. At first glance the rooms all looked normal, a tidy bathroom, kitchen, bed and living room.

But when one looked closer one would notice how there were no knifes or metal forks in the kitchen and one would see how the door leading outside had no handle. She looked at the living-room.

Kaiba smirked. "Look at him sitting there." Kisara nodded and nearly melted as his hand began to stroke the small of her back. Her heart pounding fast but she forced herself to rivet her attention back to the screens. Indeed the vampire was sitting on the soft couch in the living room. His shoes were set neatly near the door and he had one leg pulled up so he could rest his arm on it. Kisara felt pity, he looked so sad sitting there, robbed of his freedom and from everything he knew.

Suddenly her eyes widened. What was she thinking!? She was feeling pity for their enemy, that manipulative bastard that had taken everything away. She quickly pushed the feeling out of her mind and grasped Seto's arm for comfort.

"Kisara, I want you to tend to him." Her eyes widened. "W-what, but why, Seto?"

He turned cold eyes on her. "Are you too scared of him, Kisara?"

She looked down, not wanting to admit to that fact, much less the flash of pity that had ran through her earlier, she wanted to be strong in front of him. "Well…" She said, indecisively.

She jerked when Seto stood up and locked the door so they were alone. She shivered when he ran his big, strong hands along the length of her arms tenderly. "I'm afraid he'll mmh." Her sentence was cut of as he kissed her deeply.

She moaned gently and felt arousal seep through her body. She shivered when she saw his long trench coat hit the ground. "Here?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, here." He kissed her again and released her of the long night-gown she still wore from the vampire-camp. "Where we can see him, it will strengthen your resolve."

His love ran deep through her and as they had sex on the cold floor of the viewing-room her mind was full of bliss and she knew with absolute certainty she would not forsake him.

"You will feed him, clothe him, and tend to his wounds. You are the only one to do so, you he will not seduce."

"Yes." She whispered and succumbed to ecstasy.

**wrestles keyboard back Yeah, hi everybody waves lamely Look, I've been really sorry about that delay…once more. Don't worry though, WTLU won't be abandoned, it's still quite alive in my head, ask Cybergoth! She knows!**

**Now, I have sacrificed part of my buffer for you people -partly because I felt I couldn't keep you waiting any longer and partly because I was being threatened by a certain group of vampires- but still I will try to update in two weeks again. I blame it on college really.**


	43. 42, tests

**Hooray, let's rejoice everyone. I actually managed to update according to my two-week schedule. There is progress here! Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy.**

Bakura sighed and drummed his fingers on the small table. He was restless, the book he was reading couldn't hold his attention.

They had dumped him in this little 'apartment' hours ago and yet nothing happened. Bakura had sort of expected to immediately be led to some weird experimentation room where he'd be turned inside out for 'research purposes'.

He propped his hand under his chin, reflecting on all that had happened, forcing himself not to show weakness. He gazed up at the corner of the ceiling. There were cameras everywhere, even in the bathroom to Bakura's dismay, maybe he could figure out if there was a dead angle somewhere, a place where he was at least partially out of sight.

For now though he sat quietly on the couch, letting his sore muscles relax. It was better than what he had expected, he truly lived in an apartment. One without door handles and void of anything that he could possibly use to hurt others or himself, but still, it was rather luxurious.

His stomach rumbled and he sighed. After all the exertion he definitely needed blood soon. Oh, and a steak, some nice hot drink…coffee, really strong and black coffee. And maybe a pizza or…he abruptly stopped himself there as his stomach growled at him loudly, better think of something else.

He wondered where they were going to get him blood from. Probably they'd take some with a syringe and feed it to him, he imagined. The very idea of any of those employees as much as coming close to him if he showed his fangs was amusing. Rebellious he thought about doing the Hollywood show-your-fangs-and-hiss trick when someone came in. Unless it was Kaiba, who would probably only laugh at him.

He sighed and looked at the window. There actually was one that looked out over a nice, sloped landscape. There was a sort of 'automated curtain'. It had opened up earlier to show Bakura that the sun had just set. He supposed that at sunrise it would close again.

To keep himself busy and somewhat calm he began poking through the small apartment though he already knew it by heart. His heart clenched as he thought of Ryou, he yearned for his lover like never before. He could only hope that Ryou wouldn't do anything stupid now he was missing. He sighed and played with a plastic spoon he randomly picked out of the kitchen drawer. There were no knives or forks and all glasses were plastic material as well.

He had tried to reach Mai and Ryou but he had been cut off, probably by Kaiba's technology and he felt more isolated than ever at that little discovery. He gritted his teeth and cursed softly, refusing to show weakness where he knew he was watched.

He suddenly jerked when there was a knock on the door and then a slight hiss as it glided open star-wars style. "Mister Morgan? Please come out of the kitchen and be calm about it."

Bakura immediately recognized the voice. He did as requested and stepped out of the kitchen, realizing too late he still held the spoon in his hand. He watched the girl quietly. She had changed out of the night-gown the vampires had lent her into jeans and a red T-shirt, over it a long white laboratory coat that left no question as to Bakura's purpose here.

He played nonchalantly with the spoon in his hand, feeling the strange need to smack her on the head with it and yell. 'There is no spoon!' Instead, of course, he simply watched her, knowing how to make his own appearance unnerving all to well, even with a spoon.

She stood watching him quietly but he hadn't missed how she jumped the moment he had appeared in sight. He leaned against the wall, not letting his eyes leave hers and waited for her to make the first move.

She quickly diverted her look, saving herself from humiliation by briefly looking around his confinement before looking back at him. Bakura noticed though how she didn't make direct eye contact. He rolled his eyes. "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

She jumped again at the sound of his voice and softly muttered something that Bakura guessed was a curse to herself for letting him get the upper hand, if even for a moment. Then she apparently got her act together.

He noticed how she wasn't looking at him but he guessed her aim to be around his nose so it seemed like she made eye-contact. Bakura bit back a smirk, she was scared and he promised himself with more malice than he was used to from himself that in the future he'd give her real reasons to be scared. The way she had set him up still stung and he wasn't one to let go of grudges easily.

"My name is Kisara." She spoke up now. She played the role well, Bakura had to admit. Her voice was smooth, strict and almost void of emotion. Yet he thought he caught a flicker of fear in her eyes. For now though he decided not to act upon it and let her speak.

"I am going to be your caretaker from now on. That means that I will bring you food and will be nursing your wounds." She narrowed her eyes. "It also means, treat me badly or try to attack me and the service will lessen. We have excellent ways of showing people like you their place in society."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. Oh how he'd love to rave, rant and scream at this stupid female being before him. Her prejudiced attitude made Bakura want to bash her pretty head into some hard surface. Instead his response was cool and careless. "Anything else?"

She attempted a snort at him and re-opened the doors with a card and for a moment Bakura thought she was leaving. However she re-entered, this time with a cart which held a plate of food, tea and a syringe without a needle filled with blood.

Hungry as he was the food immediately made his mouth water. He wanted to get over there and fucking eat all he could handle, instead though he kept his cool demeanour. He hadn't decided on how to treat her yet. As she said she was going to be his caretaker and this meant she would be important in any future escape-plans.

He let her push the cart all the way in and then he nodded at the syringe. "That blood fresh?"

"Straight from my veins, so you had better enjoy it." Sarcasm, an insult meant to sting and hurt rather than meant as teasing. She wasn't very good at insults, Bakura noticed. He narrowed his eyes in frustration, fucking deflector. Not being able to possess his way out of here was one thing but to be around other living beings without being able to pick up at least hints of their feelings and character was a feeling so foreign it almost hurt him physically, it was a very frustrating feeling for sure.

"I take what I need to survive." He answered her lightly, she snorted again but he decided to save that discussion for another time. As it was it seemed he'd be seeing her a lot more. For now he was interested in other things.

He sat down on a table and helped himself to the blood, drink and food. "So, is there any schedule to tests, insults and leisure time I can expect here?" He asked her.

"Those are things that are not for you to know." She said coolly.

He was the one snorting this time. "I'll take that as a 'no' then." He gave her a scathing look.

There was a short silence, broken only by Bakura eating with his plastic utensils. "I will have you know, sir, that any escape plan is useless. It will only cause you extra pain. All of us wear deflectors so you will not be able to intrude our minds. Physical violence will get you nowhere either, there are tranquilizer guns everywhere, a push of the button is all it takes." She quieted, Bakura refusing to answer her or show emotion. "I will collect the remains later." She thus stated and Bakura watched as she left through the door.

The minister smiled as he reached his destination. He had been searching through quite a few files in order to find a computer expert he could use. After all, for Mai and her race he only wished the best, even if their actions were at times…questionable at the very least.

He quite well remembered the first time he had come in contact with her race and as he wondered around searching out the expert of his choice he let his thoughts return to that time.

He had been young still, 35 years old and he had just acquired his first post as a minister. It had been a nice warm evening, the sun had just set…

Sanzo glanced at his watch calmly and smiled. It was only 8 o'clock. He had already resigned himself to this still being early work-wise. A minister was always busy after all, but he could be proud of himself. He had made it so far, now all that remained was to do his very best.

For a moment he stopped his work and leaned back, floating back into thought, dreaming of glorious years to come and the ceremony that had made this post official just a few days ago. Lost in thought as he was the soft tapping on the window came rather unexpected. He jumped and nearly tumbled of his seat. He flayed his arms around wildly and barely managed to keep his balance.

He chuckled, Riku and Yuichi, those sweet children of his, he supposed. They must've been out playing and deciding to visit his office. He turned with a smile to glance at the window. But his eyes widened when on the tree it weren't his two young children staring at him. Instead a blond woman sat nonchalantly on the thick branch.

For a moment he could only stare at her in shock and take in the woman's features. Her hair was the first thing that immediately stood out, the blond colour immediately giving away the fact that she wasn't of Japanese descent. She seemed tall for a woman and very pale, her skin illuminated by the moonlight. Her eyes gazed at him, though not in an unfriendly manner.

Sanzo didn't quite know what to do. Was she out to harm him or was she some sort of paparazzi? She chuckled and he suddenly realized the window was open as it was a warm evening. He felt something of fear run through him when her fingers curled underneath his window, pulling it up further and she easily slid in so she stood in his office.

Suddenly he stumbled back, going for his phone. What was he thinking? He should've called security much earlier. Yet, just as his hand touched the phone his body froze up, literally. He found himself immobilized, leaving him in a rather awkward position. What in the world was going on here?

She stepped closer now, her arms up, palms facing him, to show she meant no harm. "Please sir, I understand your shock but it is prudent that you and I acquaint ourselves with each other."

She walked to his desk and sat down on it. "I will release you if you promise not to pick up that phone."

The new minister was at a loss of what to do. The logical thing would be to obey and give her acknowledgement. With his body bound though, he didn't have a clue how.

She suddenly rolled her eyes. "Of course, you can't move." She smacked herself in the head with her hand. "How silly of me."

Her voice was pleasant to listen too. He noticed how careful she was being not to come across as dangerous. He was now able to move his head and carefully he said. "I'm sure this can be handled in a civilised manner and as adults." His voice shook a little.

The woman laughed without a trace of malice and he found that suddenly he could move again. He shivered, wondering just what she had done to make him freeze up like that, it was a strange experience. He stood still, his hand beside him, making no move towards the phone, even going as far as to step back. 'You reap what you sow' was his motto. If he showed he intended no ill it would probably be for the better.

The woman studied him. "Your predecessor did not tell you I would be visiting then, I assume?"

His eyebrows shot up. "The former minister and I did not get along very well, miss..?"

Another smile. "Kujaku, Mai Kujaku." She sat down on his desk. "Well, I must admit to being glad he's gone. He was such a stubborn git." Her voice was annoyed at the mentioning of his predecessor. But soon she smiled again. "Sanzo Hawkins, wasn't it?" She inclined her head. "Congratulations on your new post."

He couldn't help himself and smiled proudly. "I thank you, however, you have not given me reason yet as to why you have entered my office through the window uninvited."

She chuckled. "I was getting to that, do not fear. I am in no way out to harm you." She assured him.

She shifted on her place on top his desk, her choice of clothing was rather daring and Sanzo dreaded to think what would happen if someone would come in, but somewhere in his confused mind he realized there was no-one else here. He swallowed a mouthful of his tea with difficulty as he realized he was alone with this strange woman, even if her appearance wasn't a threatening one.

She spoke again. "I am here tonight as a representative of my kind." Sanzo sighed, he had hoped to keep extremists away from him until he was settled into his post.

She must've noticed his reaction for she laughed. "Have no fear, I am not here to whine and groan about how more money should be spend on this or that." Her tone took on an annoyed quantity. "As it is I, in my society, am rather high-ranked, somewhat equal to your role. I know how annoying such nagging people can be."

He took another sip of his tea and carefully seated himself. "Well, that…is a relief I must say. However, your presence rather unnerves me. Would you be so kind as to get to the point?" He picked his words carefully, trying not to come across as rude as he tried to control his hammering heart.

She smiled. "I assure you I will soon unnerve you even more, but please have no fear of me." She looked at him, as though sizing him up. "Very well, this is always the difficult part…as I said I am a representative of my kind, now, with my 'kind' I do not mean human beings."

Sanzo choked in his tea, again. Was this woman mad? One of those crazed people who thought she was an alien or something? And yet, in his disbelief so far something nagged…he hadn't been able to call security, he hadn't even been able to move and she had known that.

Deciding to stay neutral -after all, there was no law that said such things were impossible- he nodded for her to go on.

She smiled, thankful for that break. "As it is, my race usually goes by the name of vampires." She watched him choke in his tea for the third time and glance out the window at the darkening sky. "Please be silent as I continue my story. There'll be time to convince you later on."

He nodded. "Yes…please go on." He muttered, how did he get into this situation?

She nodded, obviously pleased that he let her even if he was now carefully keeping a distance between them. "Now, that name alone usually raises either fear or disbelief, usually both, but there is no need for that. While, yes, we need human blood our race is not a race of murderers and humans walk away from an encounter as such unscathed and with no memory of us.

"And such be my fate?" He hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic.

She laughed at him, her voice just a little harder at his sarcasm but at the same time he saw understanding in her eyes. "Goodness, no. Why would I even start telling you this if that were all, I hunt every two or three nights, that would definitely take too much time."

She smiled at him and Sanzo couldn't help but notice that he saw not a trace of fangs, was she just a crackpot then? She spoke again. "I am here because our race lives independently from humans. Our own rules, government and laws. However, sometimes contact is inevitable and especially in these modern times keeping our existence secret requires help."

"And why would you keep it secret?" He questioned, interest was sparked though disbelief still reigned in his mind.

She shrugged. "A thing that grew over time, many shun us, hunt us, for that matter. We have certain abilities that many humans would die or kill to have. We prefer our quiet lives."

"Right, right…but I fail to see what this all has to do with me." Sanzo was getting annoyed with her now, chances were this just was a stupid prank. He had work to do.

"This has to do with you that you will be our highest ranked member in human society aware of our existence. You will be the one we turn to when in a tight spot and things need to be arranged."

His eyes narrowed. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will erase our meeting from your mind, groan, moan and find a more willing minister." The woman answered, it was rather comical, really. He found it difficult to be scared to the extent that would be proper for such a meeting, she still showed no sign of hostility.

"But I do hope you will be compliant -would save me a lot of time- I will ask little of you and you are at any time justified to say no. Questionable things may be asked of you at times but any true discriminations of your law will not occur, my word on it and a signed contract if you so prefer."

Sanzo now could not help himself any longer. "Miss, you come to me with a fabulous story, but before any _deal_ is made, do you not think it wise to back up your story with some truths? I must admit I am very sceptical."

She chuckled gently. "Everyone is at first, but I will make my point clear." She beckoned for him to follow her which, after some hesitation he did. They descended the stairs and out the door so the cool night air hit him.

The woman, miss Kujaku, was standing calmly, apparently waiting for something. He kept his distance, wondering just what was going on here. "I wish to be no part of you harming anyone, Miss, I will make that absolutely clear. I should also warn you I can defend myself should you pose a threat."

To his utter astonishment the woman giggled. "I like you, I feel we'll get along. I won't hurt anyone, sir. Merely show you that I am in truth what I proclaim to be."

A man walked by them, lonely in the back exit of the office. The woman gestured for him to stay put. "Please observe, but do not interfere. I assure you that man will be in no danger." She again seemed to make a point she wasn't out to harm anyone. He looked at her, she seemed genuine but still…

"Very well." He agreed but silently readied himself to jump in should she be out to hurt the other man.

She nodded and walked over to the man. He watched as she called out softly to the man who turned to her and seemingly asked her what she wanted. She shook her hair, took a step back so there was a gap between them, glanced at him and then looked back at what apparently was to be her victim.

Sanzo's eyes widened when quite suddenly the man moaned and began to sway. She just stood there, looking at the man and suddenly dived forward to catch him as the man collapsed in her arms.

Sanzo ran closer. "I demand to know what you just did! Is he hurt?" He hissed.

She looked up at him and smiled and he took a frightened step back when elongated fangs were shown, he was _sure_ they hadn't been there before. She didn't grace him with an answer but bend forward and placed her lips at the unconscious man's arm. Sanzo was stunned again when he realized she was truly drinking his blood.

Eventually she stood up, wiping her bloody lips with a paper kerchief. She again smiled at him and the fangs were gone again! "Have I convinced you, sir?"

He could only weakly nod his head.

Sanzo smiled fondly at the memories again. After that initial shock they had spent the better part of the night talking about what exactly was expected, her race and their role in society and immediately sorting out some matters.

He had taken a liking to this strange vampiric woman and these days he could only chuckle mischievously to those who thought that a post as minister was a dull job, if only they knew, for he had to vow to tell no-one, not even his family. That had been the only obstacle for him for he shared everything with his beloved wife and after a few years he had been granted the concession to let her in on things and she too had become quite fascinated by their race.

Sanzo pushed the memories out of his mind though as he had arrived on his destination. He chuckled at the girl in front of him. She was on her break and with two of her friends behind her she was furiously playing some sort of shooting game. She was young, only 23 but she was the best there was when it came to computers.

She had been arrested about a year ago on charges of hacking several important sites. She had honestly in court admitted to the crimes but had assured them she was only doing it for the challenge and that she would never have changed or taken anything.

Of course this did not do anything to reduce her punishment, which was to his satisfaction, but the girl had interested him. She had admitted to her faults and said that she had meant no harm, furthermore she had been genuine. Though their reasons were somewhat less scrupulous this reminded him of his vampiric friends.

She was sentenced to 6 months of jail and he had seen her tears, clearly convinced that these mistakes would forever haunt her in life when in search of a job. Intrigued as he was he had sought her out after her sentence was done and offered her a job here as one to detect other hackers with ill intent. It had taken some doing but they had finally managed.

He had not been mistaken in her. She was a hard worker and she caught many hackers for them. He had asked her if she didn't feel sorry for them, being an old hacker herself but she had shrugged it off. "I promised myself never to do it again when I was in jail and besides, these guys mean to steal things."

He laughed and gently clapped his hands when she obviously completed her level, exuberantly bouncing in her chair and flailing her arms, she was quite the energetic thing. She turned at him clapping his hands and stood up with a smile. "Minister Hawkins! What brings you here?"

He smiled. "Mana, a word in private please. I have an assignment for you that you'll rather enjoy I do believe."

Bakura steeled himself as he entered into a large circular room. He glanced around, his stomach contracting at the sight of all that hospital white, lined with the grey uniforms of many guards. In the middle of the dome there was a large wall with chains on them. He was accompanied by four guards and the girl, Kisara. Two of the guards held him, gripping his arms so hard the skin was sure to bruise but Bakura refused to show any form of weakness.

He was led directly to the wall and placed against it. He growled though, refusing to lift his arms so they could cuff him. He pulled down with all his force and with a frightened cry one of the guards was flung from him. Bakura rapidly turned but suddenly Kaiba appeared in sight, coolly putting a gun to his head. "No tricks, Morgan. If you insist on trying to escape go right ahead, it'll be futile, but trying in this way is an insult."

Bakura sneered at him. "All the more reason then." He growled and was suddenly tackled by two of the guards. He hit the wall with his back, he felt the air forced out of him and was dizzy for a moment with the pain radiating up his back before his arms were dragged up and into the cuffs and his legs received the same treatment. He growled as he strained against his bindings to no avail.

He steeled himself again, he couldn't let this place get the better of him. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of Ryou, and he promised himself he'd return.

A little calmer now he opened his eyes, ready to face this twisted little world again for a little while.

He glared steadily at Kaiba. "What the fuck is the bright idea here?"

Kaiba smirked and walked closer, sliding an arm around Kisara in passing, pulling her close. He sneered at Bakura. "Don't be so wound up, you should be glad, today will be rather painless for you still." The tall human grinned in a way that had almost had Bakura shivering.

He could only watch as a two of the scientists stepped closer. One of them tentatively edged closer with an empty syringe. They wanted a good sample of his blood, Bakura reckoned. He wasn't wrong, the needle was slid under the skin of his elbow and Bakura watched passively as the dark red fluid from his body trickled into the syringe.

"Be careful." He snorted. "Touch that and you'll turn into a monster." His voice was full of sarcasm. It came as a relief somewhat. A wicked, dark sense of humour that seemed to keep him at least a little sane in this maddening place where people were like robots and everything was too darn white and smelling of disinfectant.

No-one reacted to his words, Kaiba apparently not feeling like riling him up either. A second scientist approached and Bakura's eyes widened. That was one big, fucking needle the man held. He almost cried out when suddenly the wall on which he was chained moved. He growled when he was placed horizontally, feeling more then a little humiliated though he suspected this was only the start of it.

Kaiba chuckled menacingly and snapped his fingers. Immediately two of the guards stepped closer.

"Yes sir?"

"You, help our good doctor with the chains." Kaiba instructed to the first. "And you, keep your tranquilizer aimed on our guest at all times."

Bakura hissed, this was just too infuriating for words. He thought he knew what the idea was though, a lumbar puncture to extract brain fluid from his spine. He didn't even want to know what kind of findings Kaiba would gain from his research on him. He felt horribly guilty just imagining how the existence of vampires could be jeopardized by such findings.

The scientist was now rearranging the chains. They were designed so that he could be cuffed at several places in the wall without them having to release his entire arm. It worked a bit as leverage.

Bakura soon found himself in an almost foetal position. He gritted his teeth and tried to relax his body, knowing from others that this was going to hurt like a bitch and he wasn't under the illusion they'd be anywhere near gentle with him.

He hissed through clenched jaws when the needle was inserted, retrieved and pushed in again as they apparently aimed wrong. "Inadequate bastards." He hissed the insult.

He was actually amused through the pain of the large needle in his back as one of the scientists grumbled at the insult. "Say what? Didn't catch you there."

Predictably there was no response, not from the scientist. Kisara however told him of. "Show some respect, you're in no position to be making demands or insults."

Bakura hissed again as the needle was finally withdrawn. "I actually pity you, girl." He left it at that, not deeming it wise to specify why with Kaiba standing next to her.

As he was pulled into an upright position again though he saw Kaiba's eyes narrowing. The manipulative bastard knew he had seen through Kisara, hell, it was painfully obvious that he owned her.

Kaiba shot him nothing more than a warning look though and Bakura realized that Kaiba fooled the better part of his personnel with lies about vampires. It gave Bakura the creeps just how easily Kaiba apparently managed to trick others, just how skilled in manipulation was he?

Bakura groaned when another scientist arrived. Apparently it was all about taking samples today. He pursed his lips and couldn't do anything but endure.

Sanzo walked ahead towards his private helicopter. With a smile he opened it, offering a seat to Mana. She looked at him with her charming brown eyes filled with curiosity. "Where are we going, Mr Hawkins?" She almost whined as she pressed on. "Oh, don't be so secretive, I'm so curious!"

Sanzo chuckled softly and closed the door, walking to the other side and taking up the driver's seat. As he calmly went through his routine to check if all was in order he told her what he could.

"I have recently heard that a few of my friends are in rather dire straits. It is the sound of war that is upon them and they have called upon my help." He chuckled, heavens, he sounded like he lived in medieval times.

She noticed it too, anticipation flaring in her bright eyes. "Oh jeez, this does sound cool, like an adventure. Who are your friends and what can I do for them!?" She asked eagerly, bouncing in her seat.

"Goodness child, settle down." He chuckled at her. "We will be picking up a woman in the mountains going by the name of Mai Kujaku. She is not an ordinary woman but it is not my place to tell you that, she will tell you what she deems necessary." It was rather inevitable that Mai would share her vampirism with Mana, the young woman might end up without any memory of that though, of that Sanzo was aware.

"As to your task, it is unclear at this point, but your skills with hacking will probably be required at some point."

He started the engine. "Now, we have a journey, it will be a few hours before we reach our first destination."

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I liked doing the introductions and all. I'm having so much fun with Mana's character I hope you all liked it as much as I did ignores grumbling Bakura in the background**


	44. 43, joined forces

**is on her knees before you all I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooo sorry. I let you guys wait for so long for an update. For those of you who were worried, I am still very much interested in the story, have no doubt about it. It's just that I've been very busy lately and had a mind-boggling case of the writer's block. Hopefully with the end of the exam-week and more evenings to spare it will not occur again. Well, without any further ado, chapter 43**

Ryou quietly watched the water caress the stones beneath him and sighed. He looked around the large hall, beautifully lit with lights as always. He still remembered the first time he had arrived here, along with Mai and Bakura in one of those tiny white boats, asking them all sorts of questions about this place. He'd been so young and innocent still, he had been like an over exuberant puppy.

It seemed so long ago and yet as though it was just yesterday. He raised his hand to his heart, the way he pined for Bakura almost a physical pain as it twisted its way through his body and mind. He glanced at his reflection in the water, could one day, one horrible revelation really leave such marks on his face? He looked like a ghost.

He wanted to scream and cry, call out to the one who was taken from his side now. But instead he remained silent. Tonight he had a goal, though whether or not he would be able to succeed he couldn't tell.

"So you're really going after her?"

Ryou jumped at the soft voice behind him, turning to find Anzu look at him with worried eyes. He calmed down, knowing she wouldn't betray him. Nodding he looked back at Mai preparing to leave. "Yes, I have to." He said softly.

Anzu nodded and stepped closer. "I would come." She said softly. "But there's still so much to be done here, with dad and all that…" She trailed off, the wounds still fresh.

He gave her an encouraging smile. "I understand Anzu, you don't have to apologize. I know what it's like to lose family." He shivered. "Bakura's everything to me, I must go."

Tucking brown hair behind her ears she sighed. "Be careful, I hope you'll make it. She might send you back." She cautioned him. Anzu hated to see Ryou sad and a row between Mai, who had helped her to deal with what happened to her father, and Ryou who was always cheerful and ready to help, would just be horrible.

Ryou got a stubborn look on his face. "She'll have hell to pay if she forces me. I know she only wants the best for me but in this matter I can't allow myself to be left behind."

"I understand, when you get there, send Marik my love." She smiled and drew him in a hug. "Go for it."

He stared at her for a moment. "I will, goodbye." She nodded and then walked away, worryingly watching over her shoulder, hoping that he'd be alright.

He watched quietly from behind the pillar as Mai stepped into a boat, bag prepared and all. For a moment he waited until she paddled onto the lake before slipping out and into another boat, following her at a distance.

His heart seemed to have relocated itself to his throat as he followed her. If she noticed him, and the odds were highly against him, the chances that he would come would probably drop to below zero.

He had immediately formulated his plan as soon as Mai had hung up the phone and explained to whom she had called. Ryou had at first been a bit amazed; there were high ranked people in human society that knew of vampires, just for the sake of secrecy? Though, when he thought about it, it seemed nothing more then logical. The age wasn't right for vampires to simply remain hidden anymore.

Mai had told him that an hour after sunset the minister would pick her up and take her to Marik, from there out they would go to where it was suspected Bakura was being held.

One look in Mai's eyes had told Ryou all he needed to know, he wasn't to come along on this mission. Hell, what else was new? He was used to being left behind. For a moment he had felt resigned, but then a wave of anger had taken hold of him and he had been just about ready to tell Mai off. He wanted to come, damn it! Bakura was his lover and he couldn't just let his fate be decided with him helplessly waiting for him, he wouldn't stand for it.

He knew he had been lucky they had both been so upset at the time, Mai had not noticed the onslaught in his feelings, too immersed in her own. Ryou had done the wise -or stupid, depending on how one looked at it- thing and nodded quietly, not challenging her views at that time.

He had left for his room to 'think things over' as he told her. In reality, he too had packed a bag with necessities and now sunset was almost upon them he followed Mai quietly over the waters. There were only few other boats this early in the evening and Ryou was constantly reminded of Marik's tale of how he had come into contact with Mai and Bakura.

It seemed silly. If a human Marik couldn't even sail after Mai unnoticed, how did he expect he could? Well, maybe he'd get caught, but he needed to try this.

Taking a deep sigh he sped up as Mai's boat hit the shore on the other side. He drew the hood of his coat a little further over his head, hiding his white hair that stood out far too much. Quickly he too reached the other side and swiftly he darted out, not even bothering with tying the little boat down, he would lose too much time otherwise.

For now Mai either hadn't noticed him or was ignoring him for reasons he couldn't tell. He followed her quietly from a distance. Everything seemed quiet and muted and the longer they walked, the more convinced he got that Mai was playing a game with him.

Still he ploughed on after her. He had no idea to exactly where she was headed. A helicopter landing place, yes, but where it was, Ryou has no idea. This was important, he couldn't afford to loose track of Mai. He'd probably find his way back to the mountain at some point but that was not the idea right now.

He also didn't have an idea of how far away it was, only that it wouldn't require sleeping in the mountains. He hadn't dared to ask, afraid of raising suspicion. He had never been a very good liar and lying to Mai was close to impossible. With her vampiric nature she keenly picked up the emotions of the ones surrounding her and Ryou knew that at this point, with things as far out of hand as they were, she wouldn't hesitate a moment's breath to read his mind and keep him in the mountain by force if she had to.

Continuously she walked on just the edge of his vision, sometimes he thought he lost her but then she showed up again, her silhouette sharp against the moonlight. She could keep herself hidden from sight, Ryou knew. So why didn't she? Didn't she see the use of it, or was she luring him along? Had he perhaps mistaken himself in her, would she allow him to come if he was able to follow her?

There were a lot more questions then answers and yet Ryou knew that his thoughts weren't as farfetched as they seemed at first glance. Bakura had always been very overprotective of him, babying him, keeping him from harm and nearly dying of a heart attack whenever Ryou did venture into or got caught in a fight or battle.

Mai on the other hand had always encouraged and stimulated him to follow through with any form of training or his wish to become a vampire. Maybe then…maybe she'd allow him to come?

He could only hope as the night wore on and the hours passed slowly. Ryou silently thanked himself for having worked out as much as he had since he met Bakura. Otherwise he would long since have lost track of Mai. The thought of his lover caused sadness and fear to shoot through him again but with it came the grim determination of wanting to come, do his share… save his beloved.

It seemed hours later when Mai finally entered a clearing. Ryou ducked into the foliage and crept closer. His eyes widened when the clearage turned out to be a landing place, cleverly hidden from view by the foliage.

Mai simply stood at the side of it, waiting for her ride to arrive. Ryou kept himself hidden as well, counting down the time by his heartbeats. At which point his mind decided to be rational for no adequately explored reason and told him his normal heart rate was 70 beats per minute. Though he was fairly certain that adrenaline was making it beat faster at the moment. Oh heavens, where was that stupid helicopter? While he dreaded having to go closer and risk being discovered -assuming he hadn't been discovered yet- sitting here and doing nothing was agony.

Suddenly Mai looked up to the skies, apparently hearing something. It was only a few seconds later that he heard it too, the sound of a helicopter approaching. Soon both Ryou and Mai braced themselves against the wind caused by the descending helicopter.

Ryou squinted and watched as finally the roar of the engine died away and a man stepped out of the helicopter. He frowned, so that was Sanzo Hawkins, Minister of Justice. What a strange world it was he lived in.

He watched as Mai talked to the man for a moment, before he turned and opened the other door of the helicopter, a young woman sprang out. Ryou didn't remember ever having seen her on TV, though going by her age he didn't suspect her to be very active in politics as yet.

He moved around uncomfortably as the two women obviously were introduced to one another. He smiled grimly when Mai reacted fondly to the girl, maybe she was the computer expert Mai had said would come along. He got a determined look on his face, well if a computer nerd could come, so could he!

Anxiously he waited until the three boarded the helicopter again before he quickly darted out of the bushes. It was now or never as he ran towards it. The helicopter was large, not one of those dragonfly shaped ones and there was a door on the backside and he gambled that he could get in and hide himself until they landed again. Once there, the chances that Mai would send him away were very small. To his utter relief the door twisted open easily at his command and he hopped in, closing it softly and he hid behind a seat. Now all he could do was pray he wouldn't be discovered.

Mai heard the soft thump and felt a gust of wind tugging on her hair. She had to admit he was fairly good. Had she not known he was there she might well have taken the signs for granted. Sighing she stood up, dreading the confrontation that was about to start. She had let him follow her, hoping that he'd turn back after a while.

She stood up. "One moment Sanzo, I have a little something to take care of." Knowing that he was there she tuned into Ryou's emotions, feeling him cringe in sudden fear as he realized all too well he'd been found out.

She walked to the other side of the helicopter, standing still for a moment. "Ryou, come out now." She said softly.

She heard him hiss softly and uncharacteristically for him. Then from behind a seat Ryou emerged, walking until he stood in front of her.

"Oh dear." Sanzo's polite voice cut in. "A visitor?"

Mai smiled and turned slightly towards him. "Don't worry, it's fine." She reassured him. Then she turned back to Ryou. "Why did you do that?" She asked softly.

"You know why." He ground out, refusing to let her intimidate him. He was well aware that Mai could simply leave him here and trust he'd find his way back upon waking. "I'm not going back."

She shook her head. "You mustn't make this difficult Ryou, I don't wish for you to be in pain."

"May it be obvious that I'm in pain." He shot back, not letting her soothing words take effect on him. "I want to come, who do you think you are that would give you the right to stop me!" His voice was rising, he was pissed and frightened.

"There is nothing to do for you there."

"Only because you wouldn't let me." He nearly growled. "Don't think you know me well enough to know what I am and am not capable of, Mai." Then his eyes softened. "He's my lover, he's everything to me. I can't stay behind in this matter."

Mai put her hand to her face. He wished for what he could not have, he wanted to help so desperately but she couldn't take the chance to let him come to any harm. "Ryou, I don't want to hurt you. But I will force you to stay behind if I have to."

Ryou almost, _almost_, took a frightened step backwards but he steeled himself and snorted. "Oh really, wouldn't you mind _her_ noticing what you are then?" He mocked and nodded at the woman in front.

"H-hey! Leave me out of this!" The brunette in the front called out. He ignored her. "I guess it's still better to take a human computer nerd with you than me then."

"Leave her out of this, Ryou." Mai said calmly. "She knows her place and purpose, unlike you." She acted strictly, dominant, hoping to scare Ryou. She really didn't like the prospect of having to possess him. He was a friend and his trust meant a great deal to her. But if he left her no choice she was going to have too.

Ryou on the other hand felt anger flare through him, aware that she was feeling his emotions. "So I should just know my place and purpose?" He hissed. "And where, pray tell, would that be according to you? So I should just stay in the mountain, let everything be done for me and be childishly happy every time you grace me with a visit, is that it? Is that my place according to you!?"

He stepped forward, closer to her. "I feel more like a prisoner then a friend, I guess all that talk about inner strength and potential was just a load of bullshit to get my mind off Malik then." He hissed softly at her. There, he'd said it. Now either she'd get things over with or become flaming mad with him. But wasn't it true? She and Bakura could tell him all about how he was 'so much stronger then he thought' but when it came to it they never seemed to trust that strength of his.

Mai jerked at the force of the emotions behind the tirade. Ryou was incensed! She hadn't seen him like this since some of his early sessions with her, only this time his anger was directed at her. She felt sad at the thought that Ryou seemed to view things so black and white and yet, could she really blame him for wanting to come?

She shook off the feelings; Bakura would take it out of her hide if he came to any harm. But she would never forgive herself either. "Your views are thrown rather out of perspective." She replied coolly and she narrowed her eyes at him. _Last warning Ryou, leave now, I don't want to force you. You know that there's no way out of this._

_**I don't care, it's my decision.**_

_Ryou, please._

_**I'll hate you for it! **_The silence lingered between them, mentally and in the world surrounding them and when Ryou spoke again a good amount of regret poured over the edge, the words no less true because of it. _**And I won't forgive you for it.**_

Mai couldn't take more than that, she violently snapped the connection, causing Ryou to wince at the feeling that tore through his mind like a whiplash. There was no time to recover though as he felt her presence in his mind, her distinct energy and particular style of possession washing over him.

Ryou nearly felt reality slipping away and put all of his strength in one last ditch effort. With a cry he flung himself forward against the unsuspecting Mai. His bodyweight more then anything else knocked her off balance and they hit the helicopter-floor in a tangled mess of limbs.

Ryou felt the sleepy feelings she had evoked in him disappear in an instance as she lost her focus and concentration needed to possess him.

Mai stared, dumbfounded, at Ryou's brash action as he knocked her off balance. Never in a million years had she expected Ryou to go this far. First those horrible words falling from his lips and now this.

She took the hit to the ground quite easily, though the impact with the iron floor of the helicopter made her wince. Ryou was breathing harshly as he pinned her down, or attempted to, holding his hands on her shoulders. Mai vaguely realized she had some explaining to do later to the pair in front, watching the spectacle.

Ryou kept his head down as his breathing evened out, Mai shocked enough to let him take the initiative now. Slowly he raised his head, making eye-contact. At this slight display of trust she felt sweet relief running through her, she hadn't lost all trust with him yet.

"Mai…"He whispered her name desperately. "It's useless to fight, there's no way for me to win."

She groaned when a tear collected in his eyes that implored her to let him come. "Please, please let me come." He whispered desperately. "I can't just sit back and wait. I've never complained, never asked for more, but I can't leave him…I love him, without him my life is useless."

She sighed. "He has that effect on people, I'm no less worried then you."

"But you're in a position to help him. Please Mai, if you care even the slightest bit about me and my future then let me come."

She stared at him. "Your… future?"

His gaze became more determined. "If you said 'no' because I'm human it would be one thing. But you're saying 'no' because I'm Ryou. I'm better prepared then you think, you can't leave me here…you just can't."

Mai placed her hands on his, gently prying them off her shoulders so she could sit up. Was that true? Was she being prejudiced? She hadn't hesitated for a moment to accept Sanzo's help. She stared at him, that determined look in his eyes again. He was resigned now, knowing that no amount of screaming and yelling was going to stop her. Either she'd say yes or she'd said no and… and then what? Lose his respect, no, his friendship, forever. Keep him small forever?

Was he ready for this? That was eventually the question that would decide this matter. Well, He had been able to follow her for a good hour without her noticing, even if her mind had been a universe or two away.

And he had expressed the will to become a vampire. If that was what he wanted he would have to be exposed to danger at some point and there was one other thing. He was right, he wasn't her child, she had no right telling him what and what not to do.

She sighed and shook her head. "Bakura is so going to kill me for this." She smiled at him. For a moment there was that insecurity but then his eyes brightened.

Before she knew what hit her he slung his arms around her. "Thank you…thank you so much. I won't disappoint you, or get in the way, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

Mai smiled and pried him off, seeking eye contact for a moment. "I know you want to prove yourself, but remember why we are going. I can give you no guarantee that I'll allow you anything but sit and wait once there, we'll have to see how things go."

Ryou nodded, happy that he was coming along now. All else would have to wait. Mai's chuckle drew his attention. "Not that I'm particularly bothered, but would you terribly mind getting off me now?"

Ryou stared at her stupidly for a second before he realized that he was straddling her waist. He began blushing furiously and flew off her. Stammering excuses he helped her up, making her laugh. "It's ok Ryou, I'm not complaining when dive-bombed by such a pretty creature such as you." She teased wickedly.

Ryou snorted and decided not to grace those words with an answer. Instead he glanced forward towards the two humans in the front. The man, Hawkins, seemed fairly unimpressed; it was obvious he was used to Mai's company and aware of her vampiric nature. His female companion however was bugging out on them.

As he looked at her she came out of the seat she was sitting in. "Jeez…you people are so… cool!"

Mai stared at her for a moment then sniggered and turned to the minister. "Sanzo, have you told her?"

He chuckled at his friend. "Not at all, though after that little scuffle it doesn't take a scientist to notice something being other than usual with you."

"My dear Sanzo, whatever could you be talking about? There's so much about me that is 'other than usual'." She flicked her hair and gave him a grin. Then she got on with the matter in hand. "Well, introductions first. As you might've noticed Ryou here is rather desperate to come along."

Ryou tinged red and looked at the young woman. "Sorry about that 'nerd' insult, I didn't mean it like that."

She laughed and bounced over at him. "No worries, all is forgiven. My name's Mana and I guess I'll be helping you guys out of some mess or another."

He smiled at her, talk about over exuberant. "I hope you can." He looked at the minister now. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Ryou." He introduced again.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. Sanzo Hawkins." He nodded friendly at him.

Mai nodded. "Well, I believe that settles it all. Sanzo, I'd rather not lose more time, could we get going?"

He nodded. "Good, I'll entrust young Miss Mana's education to your capable hands then. Also." He motioned towards the small windows. "Curtains can be pulled down, so if I find the strength and concentration we can easily fly on past dawn.

Mana gave him a confused look but Mai placed her hand on the other female's shoulder. "You'll understand soon, let me explain things to you." She sat down next to the brunette with a smile. Something told her this one wasn't going to be very prejudiced.

Bakura hissed as he was literally thrown back into his confinement. Well, all in all he had survived the night relatively unscathed.

As he had predicted it had been all about the testing. Blood samples, skin samples, to his annoyance they had even wanted a sperm sample. They had thrown him in a cold, dark cell without windows or a fleck of light anywhere and told him he wouldn't get out until he had a sperm sample to present them with.

Somehow he had managed, the thought of his lover aiding him and with a growl he had given them the sticky substance in the bowl it was intended for. He hoped to fuck that particular room hadn't had any camera or audio devices in it.

After that there had been several scans, CAT-scans, MRI-scans and a lot more he didn't even recall the names of. It seemed Kaiba certainly had access to some of the most advanced techniques available these days.

He had gotten lucky at some point though, as a female scientist who had been the only one that had been somewhat civil with him, had slipped up. She told him that tomorrow he could expect endurance tests, for whatever that might have meant.

Bakura had winced and been forced to see how Kaiba had dragged her away from him by her hair and snapped that 'she wasn't to talk to their enemy' and asking her if she 'was on his side'.

He had watched with horror as the young woman had been forced to endure a beating by two soldiers. He wondered if she was even alive right now. He had at some level taken advantage of the incident though.

As Kaiba had been occupied with the unlucky scientist he had left Kisara's side for a moment.

He had glanced at her. "You condone this?"

A quick, accusing, question it had been, one that hadn't been graced with an answer. It showed all the more how insecure she was about these events.

He sighed as the soldiers closed the door and left him. He was bleeding from various places where he'd been treated to a rather harsh procedure. The cuffs had made his wrists and ankles sore as well.

He decided a shower would be nice, hoping that that at least would be working properly. He headed for his new closet first, checking if clothing had been provided. He sighed again at the collection of long white cotton shirts and loose pants of the same material, thank God they'd provided underwear as well. He walked into the bathroom, noticing that towels and the likes had been placed in the drawers.

With a sigh he released himself of his jeans and red shirt, realizing he probably wouldn't ever see them back and those pants were his favourite pair. The shirt too, Ryou loved to see him in red. He gritted his teeth immediately and let out a long hiss.

For a moment he closed his eyes, calming down, intent on not showing his captors his weakness. God, how he missed his lover, the soft voice murmuring in his ear, his body pressed up so closely as though he wanted to get closer then was really possible, his laughter, his eyes… everything.

And his friends, how was Marik… how had Mai taken to it? He remembered their last conversation near that swing. He had promised her to return and now look where he had landed himself.

With a growl he shoved his clothing in the available hamper and yanked open the door of the shower cabin, quickly stepping under the warm water.

He tried to just ignore the camera placed exactly above it, attached to the ceiling which was too high for Bakura to reach.

He glanced down, knowing that the shower would at least cover up silent tears for now.

He forced himself not to sob even now, just let a few silent tears run. He stood under the warm water for awhile, calming down before actually getting on with washing himself. He hissed as the soap stung his small wounds. Not so much the pain but the memory of his first days ever with Ryou tore at him. Thankfully, back then his wounds had been much more serious then they were now.

When he finally came out of the shower, a lot calmer then before, he was greeted by Kisara again.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to find a change in her behaviour, something that was different from before. He found it difficult not to destroy something to release his anger. He couldn't reach her, no feelings coming through as she wore her deflector.

Instead he kept calm, giving her a nod. "Well, nice to see I won't be starving for company during my stay here." He taunted slightly.

She kept a neutral face and stepped closer, gesturing to the cart next to her. Just like before it was filled with food and another shot of blood for him. "Here's your dinner." She coldly said. "You are expected to eat it and after that I will treat your wounds, we don't wish for you to get an infection."

Bakura wanted to tell the girl off. He was able of cleaning his own wounds. But the one where they'd taken a skin sample was rather deep and of course they hadn't trusted him with a first aid kit. There would be sharp and pointy things in them after all.

Besides that, it was important to gain this girl's trust, no matter how little of an impression he got from her character.

So he nodded. "Thank you, it's very welcome." He gestured at the blood. "You can take that though. I don't need it today."

She shook her head. "I know the truth about you, there's no point lying to me."

He snorted. "You poor misguided soul, you know nothing of the truth. But alright, I won't make trouble. The more exhausted I get the more blood I need and I have the idea that the nights are going to get much tougher from now on."

She again didn't grace him with an answer, which reminded him of his earlier question of her. So as he sat down to eat he glanced at her, ready to ask the question but suddenly he held back. He casually glanced up. "So, am I only watched or can they hear us too?" He asked, pointing his fork to the cameras.

She looked at him. "Only visual, though don't think they're not paying attention. They're always alert and right now their fingers are on the buttons to shoot you if you do anything suspicious."

"Alright, calm down. It's not like it makes a difference. I just wondered if my privacy was respected at least that much." Truth told he had no idea if the girl spoke the truth, she could be misguiding him but as he looked at her there was no trace of unease in her face. It wasn't the security he could gain if she'd turn off that deflector but he would have to risk it.

"You have no rights."

He snorted again. "Nice to know, apparently I know human rights better then you people then."

She stood to her full height. "I would be careful saying such things, murderers have no rights."

He rolled his eyes at her black and white views. "Hey, I'm not the one who was beating up a young woman earlier. Speaking of which, you haven't answered my question about that yet."

He ate his rice and waited for her to respond. He wondered if she could get herself out of this one without losing her dignity. If there were devices in here to listen in on them and Kaiba was listening there would be hell to pay for her if she bodged this.

It was funny to see her struggle for a response. "That is none of your business. She had been…"

"Ah, so you don't." He cut her off, not able to resist smirking. "At least we have something in common then."

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. He shrugged. "What? Am I not allowed to say I thought that beating was completely unnecessary and not to mention an act of blind cruelty?" He gave her a scathing look. "But of course, how silly of me. Of course I don't, since I have no rights."

She took a frightened step back and turned to the side, lifting her arm above her head, hand outstretched. Bakura's eyes widened and then he cried out when a dart hit his left arm.

He hissed and pulled it out, knowing it was too late anyway. He glared at her, waiting for the sleepiness to take hold of him. But no sleep came, instead he cried out again as a flaming pain suddenly shot through his veins.

He doubled over, groaning pain and his body spasmed at those horrid sensations. He felt like his insides had been put on fire. Slowly his cries died out as the pain proved too much and he could only moan miserably.

Finally, after a few minutes the pain began to lessen, leaving him out of breath and barely capable of moving his limbs, his muscles ached so badly.

He glanced up eventually, slowly to not move his aching body too much. He glared at the dart, what the fuck had they put in that thing? Whatever it was the pain it caused had been hellish. "What the fuck was that?" He ground out at Kisara who had been standing impassively, watching his torment.

"Punishment." She reacted coolly. She stepped closer. "Watch your insolent tongue, Mr Morgan, worse than this can be done to you. Do not question me."

He glared at her, very gently sitting up, forcing away his anguish and pain. "Very well then." He forced himself to calm, knowing nothing else was going to get him anywhere.

She kept her neutral face, masking her feelings perfectly, and sat down on the couch next to him, a first aid kit next to her. "I still need to take care of your wounds, please refrain from moving."

He rolled his eyes, she sounded like a robot. Still he nodded. "I don't suppose you got something to ease the aching of my muscles?" He requested.

She again chose not to answer him and began tending to the minor wounds. He watched her quietly and then decided on a small compliment. He had fairly screwed up in winning her trust, he would have to stop yelling at her, take things easy.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly at her, his muscles still aching. She stood up and put a small jar on the table. Bakura stared at it. "Ointment." She elaborated. "It will soothe your muscle pain. It should be gone by tomorrow."

He gave her a nod, perhaps she wasn't as elusive as she appeared to be. "Again, thank you. I will make sure not to yell at you anymore." He kept his tone neutral though the temptation to let it drip with sarcasm was overwhelming.

She gave him a quick nod before leaving him to his own devices again. Bakura sighed, glanced up at the cameras, shrugged it off and began applying the ointment.

Marik's head snapped up and he stared at the heavens. The sound of a helicopter. Sweet relief poured through him when the helicopter began to land. They were early, Marik knew. Mai had told him that it would probably be past dawn that they'd arrive, but dawn was still 15 minutes away.

He ran to the helicopter, straining against the wind as the occupants stepped out. "Mai!" He called out relieved. "Finally, tomorrow at the last light of the sun we'll be out." He sighed and looked at her sadly, she answering his gaze.

"It'll be fine." She nodded, putting up a brave front, she knew they all needed it.

Marik too put on the tough-guy act and nodded at Ryou, not at all surprised to see him here. The young human could be very fierce where his lover was concerned. "Good to see you, kid."

Then he gave a nod at the calm Sanzo and more over exuberant then ever Mana. "Soooo, you're a vampire too? Cool, one with a tan! I'll bet you won't see that often."

Marik stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, whatever kid."

Mai chuckled. "This is Mana, Marik. She'll be helping us with hacking into Kaiba's system." She sighed. "So, come the evening we leave." Her eyes darkened. "Kaiba is going to regret the day he was born."

**MOO HA HA HA, and so it begins grins Well, I will do my utmost to make the next update quicker than this. You have my word I work on it whenever I can**

**Please R&R**


	45. 44, destination

**Hi everybody. waves sheepishly I'm late again, darn it, I don't mean it, but I'm guessing you guys will just have to get used to the less frequent updates, though no worries, they will keep on coming and I will continue to try to work on this stuff as quickly as I can.**

**For now, happy reading!**

"Hey Ryou!" Said boy jerked and looked back to find himself staring in a pair of honey-coloured eyes.

He smiled. "Jou! I didn't know you were here."

The vampire sat down next to Ryou, gazing at him with those friendly eyes. "Yeah, I was at another mission, But this comes first ya know."

Ryou nodded and watched the pink and purple sky in which the sun had just set. Jou clapped his shoulder gently. "No worries, just keep focussed." He soothed.

Ryou smiled. He was the first who didn't outright say 'he'll be back safe and sound', it was more of a relief than it should be. Ryou felt himself calming down next to Jou. For some reason they had never really gotten the chance to truly befriend each other. A strange fact since they had a lot in common though others probably saw that more clearly than they themselves did.

"Thank you." He said softly. "We really ought to talk more." He added. Now seemed as good a time as ever to gain each others' trust Ryou figured, and smiled up at the older one.

Jou nodded. "We oughtta, yeah."

"D-do you think they'll hurt him?" Ryou asked softly and with a slight hitch as he spoke. The question was awkward and out of place at the moment but Ryou couldn't help himself, his thoughts kept returning to Bakura.

Jou stared at him, obviously wondering how he'd take to his answer so Ryou urged. "Honestly."

"Yeah, they're gonna hurt him."

Ryou sighed, wondering why he wanted the worst to be confirmed over and over again. A hand landed on his shoulder. "But they ain't gonna kill him. He's their guinea pig, they'll be careful with him."

Ryou smiled and looked up as he heard footfalls approaching. Marik stretched out as he reached the other two, still looking half-asleep. Ryou grinned dimly. "Looks like I'm not the only one who didn't get a lot of sleep."

Marik nodded. "Just woke the platoon we'll be taking with us just in case."

Ryou nodded. "How long is it going to take to get there, and how big are the odds he's really there?"

"It will take about a night to get there." A civilized voice spoke and they all looked up to see that Mai, Sanzo and Mana had joined them now. "I have arranged for a truck in which your men should be able to travel unnoticed." Sanzo smiled at the boy, if he didn't know any better he would've thought this must have been a younger version of Bakura.

Now the boy was smiling at him broadly though the sadness and worry in his eyes weren't concealed by it. "You are so kind to us." He said softly.

Mai smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're all getting along, we'll need to stick close to one another." She gave Ryou a strict look which he accepted, knowing his very presence here was something to be extremely thankful for. He wondered how Bakura would take to it when he found him here.

He turned to Marik, suddenly feeling impatient. "So when are we leaving?"

Marik chuckled as he viewed the kid. Who would ever have thought that this was the same shy boy he'd met barely eight months ago? Fuck, he liked Ryou. He was one tough little guy and yet gentle as he could be. Not to mention the great effect he had on Bakura, who had been more cheerful the past eight months then he had been in years.

He always thought that since meeting Ryou he had seen a spark in his old friend's eyes that he thought had died along with Sisi. Those thoughts inevitably brought back their current predicament though.

He looked ahead, knowing that they would indeed have to leave as soon as possible. Fuck, how the hell had all this happened again? His eyes darkened as he thought of the girl responsible for this, he would like to get his hands on that bitch alright.

Shoving such thoughts away he answered Ryou. "Thirty minutes or so, when my platoon is ready. Even though." He chuckled. "It seems to almost become two by now. Who are we taking?" He asked rhetorically and he ticked off. "Ryou, Mai, Jou, Mana, Sanzo, Yami arrived as well, myself obviously and ten men extra…that's 17 people. Talk about messy."

"Yami's here too?" Ryou asked, always a little uncomfortable in that vampire's presence and yet happy that he'd join them.

Marik gave a nod. "He and Bakura have been friends for a long while, hell, you might prove yourself worthy in his eyes after this expedition."

Mai started. "Hey now, I let him come, but he is _not_ going to rush into battle, I will not stand for it and…"

Marik grinned and winked at Ryou and cut off Mai. "This will be great opportunity for you to get some experience, I'll bet you'll be saving the day when all is said and done."

"Marik Ishtar, don't you dare be like that around him." Mai practically growled.

He looked at her calmly. "Stop fucking underestimating him, he is well capable of making his own decisions and if he wants to help I'll be the last to stop him."

"But he's young and inexperienced." Mai threw back. "He'll get hurt or worse."

"Risk to be taken, we all were young and inexperienced once. Of course I'll look out for him, we all should but you are holding him back without good reason. Have those doe brown eyes still got you fooled Mai?"

Ryou stared as the two faced off in their verbal battle. He smiled, at both of them. He was glad that Mai so obviously cared for his fate and worried for him, but obviously he was on Marik's side with this.

This attitude had been one of the things he had always appreciated most about the Egyptian. Bakura and Mai were great people, always willing to help. But they stimulated him more by talking to him or in ways that could not possibly be harmful. Marik was less concerned about him getting hurt and yet hardly ever prompted Ryou to do something. Instead he was simply there for him with encouragement and help when he decided he needed it.

It was important, or so Ryou felt it, that Marik wasn't babying him. It was good to have him steady and help him when Mai so obviously wanted to pamper and protect him. He was eternally grateful for his help.

He cleared his throat, trying to get the pair's attention. "I'm still here, you know." He grinned. "Look Mai, I appreciate you're trying to look out for me but Marik's right." He gave her an apologetic look. "Give me a chance Mai, I won't disappoint you."

She sighed. "Ryou, it's got nothing to do with proving yourself to me." She put her hand to her head. "I'm just worried, that's all."

Marik reached out and clapped her on the back. "We all are, old girl, we all are. And that's exactly why we can't afford strife, tell you what, I'll keep an eye on Ryou -don't worry, I won't do anything rash- so you can focus on other things."

"Well…alright then." She sounded hesitant. "Will you look out for them too?" She gestured at the other humans.

Marik snorted. "What am I, a babysitter?" He rolled his eyes at her look. "Fine, fine, should need be."

"Now this is settled, perhaps it is finally time to leave." They all jumped at the new voice.

"Yami, good to see you." Marik grinned at the vampire who nodded at him and then looked at Ryou.

To said boy's utter surprise he landed his hand on his shoulder. "You will do fine, child. You have already proven yourself to be tough and worthy."

Ryou smiled, no matter how Yami's prejudice sometimes stung it felt good to know he was backing him up. "Thank you Yami." He said earnestly, thinking that this one's respect was one of the few good things gained from Malik's possession. He often wondered what made Yami so… picky, about humans. But whatever it was, it was not for him to know.

All said and done though they now finally readied themselves to leave. As they finally started walking, with the first step he took Ryou knew it was now finally starting. How this clash would end he didn't know but he did know he would get Bakura back, one way or another.

Sanzo led the way towards the truck he had arranged, it wasn't a very long walk, an hour at most since they were still rather close to Domino.

During the walk Ryou found himself walking closer to the brunette. "Hey." He greeted her and tapped her shoulder.

She turned and gave him a radiant smile. "Hi there!"

Ryou was glad for the smile, she seemed not in the least offended. He knew he had apologized before for calling her a 'computer nerd' but he still felt bad about it.

She laughed however as he again offered his apologies. Grinning she sized him up. "Geez, what does it matter? I guess it's what I kind of am. Oh look, a squirrel!"

Ryou felt himself getting more cheery at her attitude and when she suddenly poked him he glanced at her surprised. "Sooo, you're a vampire too then, this is too awesome. I know I can't remember later and all though, that sucks."

Ryou smiled. "If you have no-one dear to you in this world ignorance can be bliss I suppose. But no, I'm not a vampire actually, I just happened to fall in love with one."

"So you want to become one then?" She asked curiously.

Ryou smiled, nodding his head at her. "I will definitely try." He sighed. "Though this mission will have to be accomplished first."

"Yeah, they kind of told me there's this hunter dude holding a vampire prisoner." She said. "And that he's good with games and technology, I'll bet this will be a challenge for me."

"I hope that you can make it then, said vampire is my lover and also hopefully my teacher soon."

She blinked at him. "I thought they caught a guy."

Ryou suppressed annoyance and answered placidly. "Bakura is a guy last time I checked, yes."

She stared and then suddenly slapped her hand in front of her mouth. "Ooooh, I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it badly."

Ryou couldn't help but crack a smile at her embarrassment. It was a bit of a touchy subject for him. He'd had his fair share of softly whispered words regarding him at high-school but after that there had been Bakura and wherever they went together whispered words followed them.

Phrases such as: _'look at the small one, I'll bet he's the bitch in the relationship',_ or in vampire society; '_that boy is Morgan's human lover, can you believe it?' _had haunted him for a long time.

He hated being tagged as girly and he certainly didn't like being called a 'bitch' in any way. Even if he had never taken Bakura, a thing Ryou had been gathering up the courage for and a while ago he had found the perfect date for that mutual 'first time'. He sighed softly, but now all plans seemed ruined. Fucking war…stupid Kaiba.

He was jerked from his thoughts going in a downward spiral as she nervously touched his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend. I have nothing against people who are in love with another of the same sex."

Ryou found himself happier at her voice again, he got the feeling she was going to be a great support to him. He even laughed now. "You can just call me gay." He sniggered. "Well, bisexual I think…I wouldn't know, I never loved another like that besides him." A tear replaced the laugh. "He was my first and he is my only." He sighed morosely and looked down.

Mana was seriously impressed. "Jeez, it must be nice…caring for someone like that. I'm still waiting for mister special to come along." She grinned. "Or missus, who knows then, don't you think?"

Ryou chuckled. "Indeed, who knows? If you get lucky it might even be someone from this twisted little world." He joked.

She laughed. "Yeah, I'd almost seduce someone for that reason alone, but that would be kinda wrong I think." She joked.

It wasn't long until they both were chatting with one another. Ryou felt sort of free in her company. She was the only one here who didn't know Bakura in one way or another and that meant that he could talk to her without associating her with Bakura all the time. Though his lover was on his mind even as he spoke with her it eased the insecurity a little

Though time no longer seemed to drag in her company and suddenly they all halted. Ryou looked ahead and his eyes widened when he saw a truck. "Well, it's going to be fun to be in there." He noted sarcastically.

Jou was staring at it too. "Yeah, I'll say. Bakura owes us big-time after this." He caught sight of Sanzo and slapped the man on his back, accidentally nearly forcing him to his knees. "And we owe you big time for providing this."

Sanzo laughed, rubbing the sore spot where he had been given a companionable slap on the back. He chuckled at the sheepish look on the other's face. "It was my pleasure, Mr Wheeler, wasn't it?"

Jou wrinkled his nose. "Neeh, just call me Jou."

Mai poked him softly. "If he annoys you, call him Joseph."

Sanzo grinned, unsettling his female friend a little. "I will remember that Madeline."

She wrinkled her nose. "Oh you're a nasty piece of shit, you just don't show it that often." Then she laughed and with authority gestured for the others to follow her. "Come on everybody, into the truck and no complaining or you'll have me to answer too." She threatened as she called out the words.

Soon they were all cramped in the large vehicle, Mai sitting next to the driver who had conveniently appeared only after they had all gotten into the truck. She looked at him strangely. "Do you know what's in your truck?"

The man glanced at her as he expertly manoeuvred the truck out on the road. "I get paid to drive, not to question the contents of my vehicle. I want no trouble lady, but I do want the cheque attached to this little outing."

She nodded. "Understood." She said curtly. She could always deal with him later should he get too nosy.

In the back Ryou and the others were all feeling kind of cramped. He heard Mana groan. "I can't see a darn thing." She whined and Marik's laugh echoed from…somewhere around them. "Positive thing about being a vamp, lass."

Ryou chuckled at her huff. "Bugger isn't it?"

While Ryou and Mana were starting to get along and the truck steadily drove towards the factory Kaiba was annoying himself.

His expression was a stony one, keeping all the guests at the party at a distance except his partner, Kisara. He had not wanted to come to this party at all but some pretty important faces were here tonight and to be the focus of attention by not being there suspicion would be raised. He knew that in the government there were some who knew of his enemies, including ministers and if he stepped out of line even a little he had a lot of trouble and covering up to do. So for now he was just going to have to stay here.

He looked to the side, to the blue dress his companion was wearing. Well at least that was an upside. He was planning to take out his tension on her tonight. It's not as if she wouldn't comply.

Suddenly his attention snapped to the man in front of him. He hissed angrily, pissed that he hadn't heard the other approach. He still managed to look cool and collected as he stared the other in his face. In fact he began to see the joke of it now. "Amelda." He greeted the other and nodded his head slightly. "How for the devil did you get in here?"

The redhead grinned, it was awkward for Kaiba to work with this man but as it were he could help him attain what he wanted. "I have my ways Kaiba, you should know that better than anyone, now don't you?"

Kaiba sneered and thought he really had to look into a smaller version of his deflector, one that could be easily hidden underneath a suit. "What do you want here?"

Amelda laughed softly and grinned. "Why, I just stopped by, see how our lovely lady is doing. Kisara's eyes widened. She had been a way off with her mind, she'd been mulling on Bakura and how she had treated him yesterday. She felt a little guilty though she knew she should not.

She responded to Amelda, who she really didn't like that much, there was something about this man that didn't seem quite right. "I, I'm quite fine, thank you." She responded politely.

Something in the depth of his eyes made her nervous when he reached out and grasped her hand, kissing it. "Good to hear, Miss." She felt a bit funny right now.

Amelda laughed as her eyes went a little glassy. "She isn't broken yet Kaiba, I don't know why you insist on taking the long way and do this yourself."

Kaiba snorted. "She will obey me, not you Amelda. Just do as you're paid for, nothing less and certainly nothing more."

At the same time Kaiba and Amelda had their little conversation Bakura too was busy. He was once again taken from his confinement, though he had been surprised to see that Kisara hadn't been there.

He had been up for most of the day thinking about how things were for him now, contemplating his stance both with Kaiba, Kisara and everyone else. When thinking back of his last conversation with Kisara he knew he was going to have to change tactics. The pain in his muscles had eased but he still felt it a little. The last thing he wanted was to be hit with another dose of whatever it had been.

He had been far too forward with her. As it was, she was still the only one he could use to get out of this blasted place but he had bodged his first two attempts to gain her trust. He sighed to himself as he was led into the circular room again. He was going to have to try harder, try and manipulate her if he had to, one way or the other. But still there was one small upside; she had given him the ointment after that dart and the pain that followed. Not a thing she would have needed to do. All was not lost yet.

He looked around, absently listening to the jangling of the chains around his wrists. Well, at least the ones around his neck and ankles had been removed. As he looked around he couldn't help but notice that both Kaiba and Kisara were missing. As a scientist approached him he decided to play nice. He nodded at the man friendly. "May I inquire where Kaiba and my caretaker have vanished to? It seems unlike them not to be present."

"That is none of your business." The man snapped and cringed when the sound of someone wailing was heard. As Bakura looked to the side he saw the source. His eyes widened as he realized that opposite of where he'd been bound the previous night, a woman was now bound. He recognized her as the one who had been forced to endure a beating because she told him what he could expect today.

Bakura suppressed a shiver. He had a really bad feeling about this. But he was mildly surprised when he wasn't led to the wall where he'd been chained the day before. Instead he was led to what seemed most like fitness machines. "Oh goodie, a work-out." He joked and the scientist turned to him, his head red and veins pulsing. He approached him, face distorted in fear and anger and Bakura automatically raised his hands to protect himself from the blow he knew was coming.

His guards though pulled the chains so his arms were jerked back and a second later he felt the pain seep through his cheek as he was delivered a blow. He groaned and bent forward, spitting blood on the white ground. "That was rather unca-"

"Shut your mouth!!" The man was obvious more than just a little afraid and unless he wanted to submit himself to a very humiliating beating by a man he would normally have flat on his face in less than two seconds he'd do well to shut up.

"Kurata! Just leave him, if Mr Kaiba finds out you hit him you'll be right next to Watari!" Bakura was glad for the intervention and his eyes shot up to catch those of the chained girl. So her name was Watari. He wondered, no, scratch that, he dreaded what her purpose would be in this research program and how he'd be involved.

He yelped when suddenly there was a pull on the chain and he was forced up a running machine. Another scientist approached him though staying out of range carefully. "We will put on this device, slowly at first but we will speed up slowly. This to test your endurance." Neither spoke as the guards fitted him with another pair of chains fastened to the cuffs and removed the heavier ones.

"Your heart-rate, blood pressure and various other things will be measured so if you give up before you have reached your limit we will know. The chains currently attached to you and the machine are not normal ones, we can electrocute you with them, so you'd do well doing your best. Do you understand?" Bakura listened quietly to the man. He wasn't as good as Kisara, he could hear the tremor in his voice.

He nodded, knowing resistance was futile at this point. "I do, will I be provided with water or anything like that?" It only seemed a logical question, with sustenance he'd hold out longer.

The man shook his head. "No, that is work for another day." His eyes suddenly widened and a quick glance was thrown at Watari behind him. Bakura grinned dimly. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you."

He was given another wide-eyed stare, as though he couldn't believe he said something nice to him. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a manipulative bastard and you shouldn't listen to me. Now let's get this show on the road." He wouldn't be this forward normally but the chance was there now Kaiba was absent. If the people here began having moral issues with what they were doing to him Kaiba would have a whole lot of shit on his hands.

He held still as he was fitted with various devices to keep track of his bodily functions. Then he could start running. He actually noticed he could see his own bodily functions on various screens. Right now he was only walking, though very slowly the machine was speeding up. He nodded with more interest then he should have in this position to one of the monitors. "Is that my heart-rate?"

"Shut up and keep running!" It was the one who had punched him before but the second one calmed him down again. He hesitantly glanced at Bakura. "Yes, yes it is. That's how we're keeping an eye on you!"

Bakura smiled to himself, satisfied. It was still a threat but he did answer. If the good man wasn't careful he would be ending up next to Watari himself, but that didn't deter him. He soon didn't have time to say anything anymore though as the machine kept speeding up. It actually felt good, he got the time to stretch his body and the running helped put his mind at ease. He still kept up with the pace quite easily.

He wondered just what they wanted with this test. Perhaps measure the difference between a human and a vampire in terms of how much they could take physically. He knew from Mai that vampires were usually a bit stronger than humans by nature. But such a difference was slight and he knew that vampires were usually stronger then the average human because they were better trained. In a lifestyle like this there was no room for being untrained. But all that seemed to make this exercise a little pointless.

He sighed softly, knowing he wouldn't be getting any answers and he felt guilt assail him again at the thought of what Kaiba could possibly do to his kind with the information he would gain from him.

Ryou jerked when suddenly the truck came to a sudden stop and the steady roaring of the engine died out. All held still until finally Mai opened up the truck and sighed. "We're here people, get out quickly and quietly." She ordered.

Ryou nearly got squashed as around him vampires were all eager to get out of the small cramped back of the truck and when he finally got out he sucked in the fresh air gratefully, turning around he noticed Mai standing next to the driver who looked dazed. He quickly turned his eyes elsewhere, reminded of how close a call it had been in the helicopter.

He started when Marik suddenly stepped past him, glancing out of the trees surrounding them and into the open. He quietly went to stand next to him, the scenery one of sloping, grassy hills with a village on the right. Looking left he saw the factory, anger burning white hot in his veins as he saw the Kaiba corporation sign. He clenched his fists, feeling sadness spread throughout him, the pain so intense it was almost physical.

Marik watched Ryou's form from the side. He couldn't recall ever having seen Ryou like this. The way his face was almost distorted in a mixture of fear and anger was very disconcerting. He slapped his hand on the boy's back, hating to see him like that. "He's in there, we're close now and you listen to me." He ushered the boy to turn around and face him. "You're a tough kid, I know it and Bakura knows it. Mai may try to protect you but if you're as fierce about this as you say you will be fighting soon."

He glanced around, seeing the vampires around him make preparations for their camp. "You're going to control your emotions, whatever happens, never let your enemy see your weak side emotionally. Even the biggest idiot will see fear in your eyes. Keep your guard up, let Bakura strengthen and not weaken you. Focus on what is to come. Do you understand me Ryou?"

The look in his eyes was so frightened that it almost made Marik soften up on the kid, but he had to know this. "Damn it Ryou." He roared and stared in his eyes, forcing himself not to let those sad brown eyes get to him. "Get your act together kid, or you're useless here."

Ryou yelped when he suddenly found himself pinned to the tree behind him, he stared at Marik, was he losing it? But no, as he looked in the other's narrowed eyes he could see that wasn't the case. It was him who was losing it, he suddenly realized the other must have felt the maelstrom of emotions inside of him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Marik unmoving though he still held his wrists back. He fought to calm himself down, realizing he had a lot to mull over. Still, when he opened his eyes he felt a lot calmer. "I understand. I promised Mai I won't be a bother and I intend to keep that promise."

Though his voice was barely above a whisper Marik was satisfied. With a nod he released Ryou, who rubbed his sore wrists. He felt sadness boil up inside him again and he turned to view the factory and thought of what he had promised to both Mai and Marik and he forced the feelings down.

Marik smiled, satisfied and slung an arm around him. "In the morning and in the evening we can worry to our heart's content, don't think I do not. He is my friend, my teacher and my sire." He looked at Ryou, a somewhat distant look in his violet eyes. "To sire someone, and likewise to be sired creates a certain connection between the two people involved, Ryou. A connection that can not be denied. He means a lot to me." He said softly but then smiled at Ryou gently. "Perhaps one day you'll know at his hand precisely what I mean by that."

He grinned as Ryou opened his mouth. "No buts kid. Now come on."

He grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him along. "Hey, wait, Marik where are we going?"

"To check up on things." He quickly found Mai in the centre. "Hey blondie!" He called out at her. She rolled her eyes and turned, raising her eyebrows at him dragging Ryou along.

"What is it, Marik?" She asked softly.

Marik got serious quickly and let go of Ryou, to said boy's relief. "How are things here?"

She shrugged. "Busy, trying to get everything arranged."

Marik nodded. "Any chance of getting anything done today? As in, barging in and demanding Bakura back?"

Mai chuckled though it was laced with sadness as well. "Don't bet on it. We need to scout the area, get the camp ready and Mana here." She gestured at the young woman. "Has a lot of work to do."

Said girl absentmindedly raised her hand at Marik before resuming swift typing on her laptop. "Well, I'm testing out his security now." She said and looked up. "How old are you guys?"

Mai stared at her. "Call it around 200 and you'd be close, Ryou's 17, Marik in his forties, Jou around a century. Why?" She asked.

She stared at them, wide-eyed. "Jeez, I bet you've worn those really big-ass dresses in the past."

Mai chuckled, this girl was just so funny, it did a lot to brighten her mood and help her even out the emotions rolling inside of her. "I have indeed, but you haven't answered my question."

She shrugged. "No biggie, but I guess I should keep it simple then." She gestured at her laptop.

Marik grinned. "Strangely enough probably not for Mai, she's completely into all that technical stuff. But since I too would like to know what the fuck is going on."

"And don't forget me!" Jou huffed, running a hand through his blond hair. "I just got past the payphones, mind you." He huffed and she giggled. "Each to their own." She remarked nonchalantly. "As Ryou said, I'm a nerd, it's a unique race really." She laughed.

But soon it died out as she concentrated on her laptop. "Right, here's the deal. I'm getting familiar with the systems he's using and all that. It's not too hard, I'm inside his systems that relate the factories, eeh, legitimate actions." She looked up. "Broke through the defences there, but I get the feeling it's going to be a lot harder to get into the really 'forbidden' area. It's going to take me awhile and I need to get some peace and quiet to get it done, trust me?"

"Right." Jou nodded. "The peace and quiet part I get, for everything else, yeah, I'll trust ya with it." He gave her a goofy grin.

Mai smiled at him. "Compare it to mental barriers and how to search it out and break through it, this is the technical equivalent."

"Sounds creepy." Mana and Jou answered as one, then laughed at each other.

They all jumped when Marik spoke up. "Well, all the better." He turned back to the factory for a moment. "For us, that is. Jou, got anything special to do?"

He shrugged, confused. "No, why?"

"Good, then you can help me teach Ryou some basic self-defence." He rolled his eyes as Mai narrowed hers at him. "As a precaution." He looked at Mana. "As for you, keep us informed."

With that he grabbed Jou and Ryou and marched towards a clearing away from the others. Ryou smiled softly, he felt somewhat scared at the moment, for once not for Bakura's sake but for his own. He'd promised not to be a bother but what if he turned out to be a total failure here?

Jou turned, noticing Ryou's distress and slapped him on the back. "No worries, you'll be fine. It's not difficult." He smiled. "You'll see."

A little more at peace Ryou thought of Marik's earlier words while holding him pinned against a tree. Now was the time to use his anger to his benefit. So as they reached the clearing he took a deep breath. "Alright then." He blushed a little. "Please take it slow, I've never really fought before. I'm no miracle-child when it comes to fighting." He warned and forced down his fear for this. Oh crap if only he didn't bodge this.

Marik smiled at him, realizing he was going to have to take this slow and gentle. "We'll start with the basics and see how far we get. I can't turn you into a fighter in the time given to us but I can at least teach you basics and hope your reflexes won't fail you should you need it."

He glanced at Jou, both knowing that their little pupil needed a boost in his confidence. Jou grinned. "Alright, let's get this show on the road, first a basic block, Jou, get your scrawny ass over here."

From a distance Mai looked on, feeling a strange mix of relief and fear for the boy. She started when she was patted on the shoulder gently. "A new child to take care of, Miss Kujaku?"

She smiled. "For the last time, it's Mai, just Mai. I call you Sanzo, don't I?"

He chuckled at her. "Force of habit I'm afraid."

She chuckled. "And yes, I suppose I do want to take care of him a little, he's Bakura's lover, they met almost a year ago…he's wormed his way into all of our hearts."

"He's quite young for company such as yours."

Mai nodded. "That he is, but somehow he does fit in." She sighed sadly and glanced at the factory. "So close and yet he might as well be on the moon." She mused.

Sanzo smiled. "Perhaps not that far." He gestured at Mana. "Childish as she may come across she's devoted to her job, she will find a way." He grinned at her mischievously, Mai smiling to see the expression on his face. "Furthermore, nothing major will be happening to your old student at the moment. Young mister Kaiba's presence is required at a gala tonight, he will not be able to return until the morning." He comforted.

She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. "You are being so kind, your very presence here is comforting to me, let alone the help you offer." She looked at him earnestly. "And yet I know the danger I am putting you in."

He smiled calmly at her. "I have no doubt you'd do the same for me in a heartbeat. I can only imagine how it would be if my beloved children and wife were in there." He smiled at her softly again.

She sighed. "You remind me of my old mentor, have I told you that? He had that same sweet, calm attitude and the same witty sense of humour." She smiled now.

"I hope the memories are fond ones for you." They had started to walk during their little talk and ended up at the forest's edge, looking up at the factory. "Together we will find a way, Miss Kujaku. We always have, is it not so?"

She nodded. "Indeed."

**And that was another chapter. I actually do like this one, getting to play with Sanzo, Mana and, heaven forbid, Jou for a bit.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please R&R**


	46. 45, taking a stand

**And finally, one hell of a long awaited update. I guess between Christmas and this thing not moving fast it took me a while to get things done but it is finally here. I hope you haven't all run out on me.**

**Happy reading!**

Bakura felt drained and not just a little either. He was currently sitting on the cold ground, his back against another fitness machine. They had well and truly worn him down, forcing him to keep running, cycling, stepping and whatever the fuck else until he had literally collapsed. Dizzily and his lungs protesting he had tumbled down and he was sure he'd been unconscious for a few seconds.

The scientists, even the one who had shown him a shred of kindness, had all flinched back at his fall and were now looking at him. He vaguely heard their voices but he really was too exhausted to do anything. He was hungry, his throat was dry and his lips chapped and he still didn't have the faintest clue as to what Kaiba hoped to gain with these sorts of experiments. He was glad though that he got fed blood every morning, at least that craving wasn't a problem right now.

"He fell!"

Bakura tried to snort but it required energy, so instead he didn't react to the call of the scientist. Hell, guess the guy liked stating the obvious.

"I can see that… quickly, get the guards to restrain him before he tries anything."

"Don't worry, he's in no shape to do anything."

"Yeah, except suck us dry!"

"Oh stop it, GUARDS!"

A moment later Bakura groaned in protest as hands were on him roughly, dragging him to his feet. He was forced forward to the wall where the first experiments had occurred. He was chained by his hands, making Bakura hiss. However, they had left him enough room for him to sink to his knees and Bakura found that no matter how he wanted to stand tall, he sank to his knees regardless.

His eyes widened though when a bottle of water rolled in his direction. He cautiously looked at the scientist doing him that mercy. He hissed at Bakura, who was getting pretty sick with only seeing frightened and disdainful eyes aimed at him these days. "Drink." He snapped.

Bakura sighed. If there was something fishy about this drink there was nothing he could do about it anyway, he needed to survive after all. Though, by the way things were going that seemed to be a questionable thing. He didn't really want to know what Kaiba would do with him once finished with his experiments.

He sighed and focused on his drink now. The cool water sliding down his throat did him wonders and he idly listened to the conversation of the scientists. They seemed to be bitching about something for a change.

"Well, the results are pretty much what we expected." One scientist said in a low voice and Bakura thanked his sharp vampiric senses, otherwise he never would be able to pick up on their conversation.

"Yeah, why the hell we were ordered to do this, I'll never understand." Another bitched.

A third joining their conversation snorted. "Mr Kaiba obviously doesn't trust us, he'll only let us do the important stuff when he's actually around."

The first one looked up at that. "Yeah, about that, where is Mr Kaiba?"

Bakura's interest was now peaked. "Oh, I heard his presence was demanded at a party and he took Kisara, his little whore, along with him."

"Why would he leave for a party now?" Yeah, that's what Bakura wanted to know.

The third shrugged. "They say that Hawkins, the Minister for Justice, has something to do with it, trying to keep Mr Kaiba from being here."

"You mean he might know of…" A meaningful look was cast his way and he pretended to be too absorbed in his drink to listen.

"Yes, they say he's in contact with Kujaku… and that he's keeping Mr Kaiba away from here to prevent experiments on Morgan."

Bakura smiled, newfound hope in his heart. He wasn't forsaken yet, they were coming for him. He carefully masked his relief though, keeping it in his heart and away from these maniacs.

He knew that their suspicions were most likely true. He knew Hawkins and he knew that he was close to Mai, the pair having sorted through many affairs so far. He wondered where they were now, close by, far off? There was no way he could tell and it irked him.

But that painful train of thought brought about another. Where was Kaiba? The longer he stayed away the fewer experiments would be conducted on him, well, at least ones that held any value.

He looked up at Watari, chained to the wall opposite of him. Kaiba had been in luck it seemed, he had found himself an easy guinea pig in her. Bakura dreaded to think just what he'd be forced to do to the young woman.

He forced himself not to grimace when she looked at him. She was quiet and her gaze glassy, quite obviously drugged. He jerked when suddenly there were hands closing around his arms and the restraints were loosened and slid off his wrists. He sighed and didn't resist as he was taken back to his room. As soon as they left he stumbled for the shower, washing away the sweat, before with his knees nearly failing him, he stumbled into bed exhausted.

Marik chuckled as Ryou kicked at him, blocking the blow and nodding at him. "Good, keep it up." He grinned at the boy as they continued to spar lightly with one another.

From the side Jou watched with a grin while rubbing at bruises, Ryou punched harder than one would think when looking at the frail boy.

He gave a nod when he felt Mai joining him. She smiled too. "He's doing well, isn't he?"

Jou gave a nod. "We've been teaching him some basics here and there, he picks up fast once you get past his insecurities." He pouted. "My ass knows he picks up quickly, they've been using me as a punch bag all night!"

Mai chuckled fondly at her first student. "Oh suck it up."

Jou grinned again. "I did, it's for the squirt over there after all, though I owe Marik a few kicks and punches at the least." He grinned.

Marik on the other hand just floored Ryou who landed beneath him with an audible "Oomph". He looked up at Jou. "Any day, fly boy." He grinned as he got off Ryou.

He offered said boy his hand. "Well, let's keep it at that today, but just so you know, you did great." He smiled and gave a nod.

Ryou returned the smile warmly, infinitely thankful for all their help and patience with him. He suddenly noticed Mai had somehow gotten here. "Hey, when did you arrive?" He asked her frowning.

She chuckled. "Somewhere in the middle of your romp with Marik." She turned though when suddenly there were footsteps approaching.

All were immediately on their guard though it probably wouldn't be an enemy, they wouldn't make such noise.

Indeed they could all relax as Mana made her way through the foliage, one arm up waving at them, another firmly holding her laptop and grinning at them.

Mai smiled at her. "Did you find something?" She asked her gently.

The triumphant grin said enough though. Mana nodded and plopped down on the ground, opening her laptop revealing a website.

She looked up at all of them. "I found a way to hack into his system, not quite there yet but I figured you might want to be there when I got in, after all you're the ones who are going to be pulling stuff." The very idea of such an adventure seemed to excite her.

Mai nodded at her, thankful for her keeping them informed without incentive but she'd rather return to the others who were a little away now. She nodded at Mana. "Good, that's quick, Sanzo was right about you. But let's go back to the others first, they will want to hear as well I imagine plus that it will be dawn soon." She pointed at the lightening sky.

That brought a pang of pain and fear with it. Another night had passed, what would they have done to Bakura in it?

She sighed and forced her feelings back as they returned to the camp. She quickly called Sanzo and the six of them walked into a tent.

Once more Mana opened her laptop, her hands soon flying over the keys. Even Mai and Ryou, pretty up to date with this modern age could only look on in astonishment as she did her magic. "Jeez, where did you learn all that?" Ryou asked as she waited for a moment as something was downloaded.

She shrugged. "Lot's of practice gets you a long way." Her voice was a little absent, missing the wonder and childishness it usually harboured. Instead it sounded focused and concentrated now.

The others could only wait patiently as she worked on well past dawn. The sun slowly passed through the sky and they shared macaroni while Mana still worked on, every now and then smiling in triumph or snarling at her innocent laptop.

Eventually she sat back with a sigh. "Damn, whoever this guy is, he knows how to safeguard his programs." She was pouting a little.

Marik narrowed his eyes. "You can do this, can't you?" She turned at the worry in his voice, no matter how much he tried to conceal it.

"I just did it, I'm in, you silly." She stuck up her nose. "Can I do this, what a question, of course I can!" She laughed at him though as he glared, no longer able to repress the worry for his friend and mentor.

Mai sat closer. "So you're in, now what?"

She looked back again. "Well, that's up to you. As far as I can see it, they have a humongous security system." Her fingers typed deftly and she conjured up a screen filled with texts and lay-outs. She pointed at one of them. "Look, you can go for the all-out frontal attack…"

"Fine by me." Jou said, cracking his knuckles and earning himself strange looks from his companions. He wasn't usually a violent guy, quite the opposite actually.

She rolled her eyes at him. "But, in that case there is only so much I can do for you." She nodded at the lay-out again. "I can switch off the lights, let the sirens go off, whatever is arranged via their electronic systems." She sniggered. "Unfortunately though, I can't turn off people or guns and look how many guards are situated,"

Mai nodded, seeing what she meant. "Say, can you find anything on their deflectors?" She asked the brunette. "If you could shut those off it should be doable."

"Creeeeepy." Mana let her opinion about their mental gifts be well known, though the awe in her voice didn't go amiss and they all had to smirk at her a little. She wasn't distracted though and searched for it.

She let out a whine though when nothing came up. "Darn the old fashioned ones." Annoyed she pointed at the screen. "This is all I can find. The location of those things and a description of how they work." She frowned at the screen. "From what I can see they work with batteries that need to be recharged each day." She looked up. "Unfortunately the only way of preventing them to do that would be by shutting off their power."

She looked at the village. "And thus all of their power as I would have to do it with the power station. Not to mention I'd have to cause their second generator to bail on them as well. There's no way they are going to allow that all night, it's one of those things that only work in movies." She cocked her head. "Besides, they'll probably have some charged ones spare anyway, no that wouldn't work. It would result in nothing more then a witch hunt… or vampire hunt I should say, if you ask me."

Ryou tried his best to force down the feeling starting to consume the pit of his stomach. Was there even a way? Was it possible to help Bakura or was his lover doomed to die a long, slow, painful, miserable, lonely… He was jerked from thoughts by Marik slapping his back in a comforting gesture. He noticed the others giving him sympathetic looks as well.

Blushing he looked down, knowing that his emotions were picked up by the vampires surrounding him without fail. He was only upsetting himself and the others as well. With considerable effort he looked up, blinked away his tears and asked in a steady voice. "What are the other options?"

Kaiba kept his annoyance hidden perfectly beneath his usual stony expression. He sat cross-legged in his limo, Kisara beside him, every now and then giving him a quiet glance. They were currently driving back to their factory.

In a way it was a relief to finally be back, on the other hand it was annoying that he had been forced to wait until the morning came, going straight to the factory after the party would have raised unneeded suspicion after all. He wanted to get to work with Morgan. He wasn't about to let those incompetent fools he actually paid to do anything without proper supervision.

Still, their night spent together in the mansion had been no loss. Kisara was quite the convert but he needed to keep tags on her. Sometimes she got a little too nosy and now with her so close to Morgan he needed to watch her.

He looked at the beauty beside him, noticing her knee-length dress had slid up a little. His hand quickly found its way up to her thigh. She started before slowly turning her head to him, smiling gently. "Seto…"

He said nothing and drew her in for a kiss. She moaned gently as his hand slid under her dress, up to her breasts. He groaned, feeling his member harden and he ended up taking her on the backseat of his limo while it drove over the freeway.

By the time they arrived at the factory she was lying, sweaty and exhausted on the back seat. He frowned at her. "Get up, you will need to change. You are expected in an hour." He told her.

She quickly snapped back to her senses. "Yes Seto." She stood up and let the dress slide back over her body, throwing him an unsure look.

He was immediately on his guard. "Is something the matter?" He asked her gently, knowing she had to trust him.

"Yes… this, Amelda… why are we… I mean…" She stumbled over her words. "He's one of them, why do we not kill him? He brings so much pain."

Seto smiled. Oh this was something to relish in. "We must make allegiances we don't like sometimes. He will help us keep Morgan down and after that we will deal with him."

"Isn't that like back-stabbing?"

He chuckled and avoided the argument. "Of course not, of course not." He gave her a smile. "We'll fight him then." He walked closer, placing his hands on her shoulder. "And don't forget what he is."

Truth told, without Amelda ensuring the loyalty of his followers, Kisara in particular, would have been a rather difficult thing to accomplish. None of them knew that as Kaiba employed his doctrine on his followers during sessions in which he 'taught' them about their foes Amelda was quietly doing his share by manipulating them.

Kaiba grinned inwardly. Oh yes, Amelda was a great ally alright, a dangerous one though but he knew that one's reasons.

"Come Kisara, we must hurry to our meeting and then you will spend the night with Bakura. I want you fit and ready."

Her eyes went wide and she looked at her master with an almost religious respect. "All night? You truly entrust me with this?"

"Yes of course. You are my most loyal and competent follower after all." He gently grasped her chin. "I trust you won't disappoint me."

She shivered at that. Disappointing Seto was the worst thing possible. She knew what happened to people who betrayed or disappointed him. There was no way she wanted to be parted from him. He was her guide, her tutor. He had shown her all those horrid dangers in the world and raised her. Without him, without this purpose, this life would be so meaningless.

"No, I would never disappoint you." She looked up. "What must I do with him though?" She asked.

He smirked, really what he had in mind wasn't quite scheduled for tonight. He had wanted to start on discovering his mental talents, it was too easy now Watari had been so kind as to rebel against him. She was a guinea pig and the rest of his men would think twice before crossing him. It was perfect.

However, such research would be rather painless on Morgan's behalf and he did not care for Watari. No, he wanted to work out his anger and watch Morgan writhe in pain, just because he had been forced to be at that idiotic party all night.

Though, that gave some food for thought as well, that party had not been coincidental he suspected. He was being lured away from his guinea pig. He would be paying very close attention to his security, that much was certain.

"No, no and no again." Ryou angrily opened his mouth, infuriated with Mai's behaviour but he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

Mai glared at him and ranted. "I will not hear of it. You, young man, are very fortunate in being here to start with. I will not, under any circumstance expose you willingly and knowingly to such danger. It is unacceptable!"

Ryou practically growled at her. "Don't talk to me like I'm your child, he's my lover!"

"And he's my student."

Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, breathing out deeply to calm himself. "Mai, think logically, a vampire would be discovered in no time and you heard Mana, there's no other way."

Mai completely seemed to loose it. "Damn you child!" She screeched. "You will not go and…" She was suddenly pulled back. Marik regarded her seriously with his lavender coloured eyes. "You are in no state to be making any decisions." He sat sharply. "Get inside the tent and calm down before you embarrass yourself further."

But Mai had completely lost control by now. All stress seemed to be crashing down on her this very instant. The paperwork, the war, the people coming for help and now Bakura's predicament. The constant worry, the constant not knowing what was happening to him. She felt helpless and the strain was just too much. She felt like she was not only losing control, but losing herself in the process.

A red haze of anger settled over her, Marik's hand seemed to sear her flesh. With a cry she turned and slammed her fist in Marik's stomach, watching him double over in pain.

She wrenched her arm from his grip and turned back to Ryou. The boy was frightened by now, realizing too late what he had pushed Mai to. He made an attempt to fix things. He bravely stepped closer, looking up to her. "Look Mai, I didn't mean to-" He was silenced as he was slapped in the face, hard. His teeth chattered and as he lifted his hand to soothe the sting on his cheek he stared at her completely flabbergasted rather than frightened.

"I will not hear of it!" She yelled in his face. With that she turned and stalked away to the tent where she slept. The others watching her, unnerved to say the least by her behaviour.

Ryou still stood with his hand to his cheek when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He turned to look at Mana. "Yes?" He asked her. It was strange, emotions seemed far away right now. He felt like he should be crying, worrying about Mai and his lover but somehow he wasn't registering things properly at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry."

He sighed. "None of this is your fault, your option is the only one and she knows it too. I guess… I guess she's just a little scared and under a bit too much stress." He smiled faintly, feeling some emotion returning to him. "She isn't usually like this, to be frank I've never seen her quite like this."

From the side Jou watched the altercation, wincing at the violence his old mentor used. He watched her go as the others were left flabbergasted. He groaned softly as he watched Marik get up, placing his hand on Ryou's back and asking him if he was alright.

He made his decision. "Guys, I'm after Mai." He called out determined.

Marik looked up and gave Jou a nod. "You know her best."

He gave his trademark grin. "Damn right I do, rookie." He teased, trying to ease him a bit, knowing Marik wasn't happy about what Mai had pulled on him. He was glad when Marik let the subject rest. With big strides he went after Mai; admittedly, he was with Ryou on this matter.

Mai crashed onto her bed inside the tent, angrily shutting herself of from the rest of the world. She was still shaking with anger, but now she felt something of shame as well. She had hit Marik and Ryou, two friends who were so close to her. She felt mildly disgusted with herself.

She growled and punched her pillow. But Ryou couldn't possibly do that. He was too young and inexperienced. She had promised Bakura to take care of him and now no matter what she seemed to be doing it wrong. And then there was all that work that came with the war. She suddenly bit her lip.

She shook her head wildly, her mane of blond hair flying around. No, she couldn't cry, she was a grown woman. She was the one in charge, she had to be strong. She closed her eyes, willing the tears back. In her mind she tried to remember her old tutor, he'd know what to do. She quietly let the image form in her head, along with the sound of his laughter and calm voice.

But she suddenly started when there was a hand on the small of her back and a person crouching down next to her. She slowly looked up, her thoughts turning from her deceased mentor to her first student currently looking at her with worried eyes.

At the sight of those honey coloured eyes filled with worry rather than their usual mischief and playfulness was the last straw. She dumped herself on Jou, crying out loudly in his arms. He held her calmly, rocking her back and forth. Truth told he was taken aback by his mentor jumping him like this and for a moment he hadn't known what to do. But now he just held her, let her cry out all the pain and sorrow.

"Hush now." He crooned. "Come on, tell uncle Jou, what's the matter."

Mai continued to sob in his arms, feeling the reassurance he radiated. She finally found it in herself to look up into his eyes, remembering all the happy days they'd spent together. How carefree life had been when she had met him.

"He can't go Jou, he's too young and…"

She was cut off by Jou, who placed his finger on her lips. "Shush Mai, jeez. I think you took a little too much upon yourself."

Mai shook her head. "Not at all, I just… I just…" Her voice petered out and she felt tears rising to the surface again.

"Look missy, I know you're worried but no matter what you're not gonna do a darn thing to arrange anything for the rest of the night." Jou acted strictly.

She smirked a little at him, her eyes moist and as she wiped them away she noticed her mascara on her hand and no doubt her cheeks. She sighed. "I shouldn't have hit them."

"Nope, that was pretty dramatic of you." Jou threw in cheerfully.

He dragged her up to sit. "Look, I know you're worried, we all are. But damn Mai, everybody has their limits and you pretty much hit yours."

Mai groaned softly at his words. "I miss him so." She choked out. She sniffled. "After all… all the pain, all the fighting. He's just starting to live, it can't be that now he's…"

Jou grabbed her shoulders tightly, shaking her. "He ain't dead Mai. He's gonna be fine. He'll be back in no time back to annoying you, you'll see."

Mai smiled a watery smile at him, starting to feel herself once more. She felt guilty and ashamed now when she thought of Ryou and Bakura. About that though. She looked up to her old student. "Jou, you do agree with me, about Ryou, do you?"

Jou turned away. "Nope, sorry, you're on your own there." He grabbed her arms before she could get nasty again. "You heard Mana, you know Ryou. The kid's the only one."

"But I can't just let him go alone, he's so young, he's got no idea of what awaits him there!" Mai nearly wailed.

Jou sighed and thought back of Mana's suggestion. Upon ascertaining that a direct attack was of no use Mana had unfolded another plan.

"Look." She said as she typed swiftly. "I have found access to this part of his program where ID's and the likes are manufactured." She pointed at the screen thought to most surrounding her it meant nothing at all.

She looked up unsurely. "If need be, I can create a false account, even a false ID. You could use someone to infiltrate." Some more swift typing ensued on her laptop. "There are more then 300 employees scattered over all kinds of departments. No way that everybody knows each other and we could pretend they're new there."

She looked up. "It's dangerous though. I'm looking at their shifts, only one of them does not end past sunset."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "Sunsets and sunrises differ several hours in winter and summer, how's that possible?"

She looked back at the screen, squinting. "The shifts fluctuate, he changes their working times accordingly." She smiled gently. "You'd have to admit, he's good at what he does."

Jou made a bitter noise. "Yeah, we already knew that part, Mana."

She was suddenly reminded of the vampires' relationship with Kaiba. She looked down. "Sorry, but what I'm trying to say…well, I don't know how much sunlight you guys can bear."

Mai sighed, running her hand through her hair. "As soon as we get out in the sun, we'll squint our eyes, get sweaty, hot, uncomfortable. Normally a human would probably be more inclined to think we got a cold but…"

Jou nodded and took over. "His men will be trained to pick up the signs and who knows what kind of freaky vampire-repellents are in there."

Mai forced back a tear though they all saw the look on her face. They all sank into a somewhat sombre mood. It was so hard, they weren't even sure there was a way to begin with and yet, they knew there had to be when they thought of Bakura.

They all started when suddenly Ryou stood up. "Then I'll go, I'm not a vampire so there's nothing they can recognize from me. I'll just have to cut my hair and dye it, maybe get some coloured lenses or something. They'll never recognize me for who I am."

Mai jerked and looked up. "Ryou, you can't possibly be serious!"

Jou sighed as he was snapped back into the present, to the upset Mai. "Look, you're gonna have to stay strong and think it over. In the state you're in Marik will make the decision for you, calling you too unstable to act as our superior. He'd be right too, and he's on Ryou's side with this."

Mai sighed and sniffled. "Isn't he always?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable. "Neeh, he just wants to give the squirt a chance." He grinned. "And let's face it, those big brown eyes deceived us all at some point."

Mai sighed, feeling torn and lonely. "I don't know." She muttered. "What if it goes wrong?"

He shrugged again. "Chances Mai."

She grinned through her anguish. "Gambler."

He grinned too. "Ya know me, but, Bakura needs our help too. And Ryou might be the only one to help."

"Mai?"

Both looked up as someone crawled into the tent and asked her attention with a soft voice. Mai's gaze met Ryou's as he crouched down. He looked at her with pity and reached out, using a paper kerchief to wipe the traces of mascara off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I upset you so." He said genuinely.

She sighed and shook her head, unable to look at the red spot of where she had hit him. "No, I was unreasonable."

The spark of hope was nearly electric. "So you're alright with this."

"I didn't say that." Mai snapped. "But… if it's the only option left, but if you get hurt..." She groaned and closed her eyes.

Ryou sighed. "I know the risks Mai. But I'm the only one qualified to do this." He smiled. "Besides, I got some back-up."

Both vampires looked at him curiously. Ryou smiled. "Mana says she wants to come as well. We'll need her too. She knows enough about computers and all that to help once we get inside."

He saw Mai looking unconvinced, perhaps even more worried for Mana than for him now. He leaned forward and grasped her hands. "Please Mai." He said softly. "I don't want to argue, I don't want this predicament to tear us all apart." He looked away. "If I get hurt or get killed then so be it, I'll know I did everything I could, the risk is always there." He met her gaze. "But we both know it would be worth it."

He looked at Jou now. "You understand right?"

Jou nodded. "I do." He looked at Mai. "Come on, old girl, you know it's the only way."

Mai bit her lip, feeling more torn then ever. She knew they were right but, oh, if Ryou got hurt… if he got into trouble... This plan sounded like it just had to backfire, but there was no alternative! Ryou had to play spy. She took a deep breath. "Well, if Bakura wasn't going to gut me for bringing you here he'll definitely gut me now."

Ryou smiled but then yelped when suddenly she embraced him. "For God's sake, be careful Ryou." She pulled away smiling. "But alright then, this is meaningful, I know. But just please, be careful!"

Ryou smiled. "I will be, I'll get him out. It's time to take a stand, we can't let him walk all over us!"

**Yes, things are finally moving now. Soon it will all get very exciting, whoo, I can't wait!**

**Anyway, please R&R**


	47. 46, preparations

**sounds of wind howling and tumbleweeds passing by**

**Bakura: Right, it's been a while since our dumb-ass authoress has put me in one of these bizarre author's notes, so bear with me. On her behalf, for those of you who haven't long forgotten about this piece of work, apologies for the wait. glares at author You know, the almost 5 month wait! Right that's it, clean up your own damn mess. I can't believe I'm being conned into doing this while I had the joy of being Kaiba's fucking guinea pig for all that damn time. drags author out**

**Authoress: eh, hi guys lame wave for those of you who have stuck around. First of all, I owe you very much. Do not worry, this story is still not abandoned or forgotten. It's just that I've gone through a major spell of the writer's block, coupled with my last period at college having been a total bitch to me. I solemnly swear I shall never keep you all waiting this long again, I promise!**

**You should all be very glad for my friend who was hitting me for not updating and finally got me going. Also, be happy, because she's good at drawing, so after her exams there shall be fanart! For those on , I'll try linking it to the fiction, I know that option's there. So when may ends, keep an eye out.**

**Now, after a long delay, enjoy and please review**

Marik stretched and yawned, making Ryou smile for a short moment, as they stood in front of the store. He took a deep sigh and glanced at Marik. "Well, this is it then."

The tan vampire nodded and rubbed his eyes. "It is, ready for the metamorphosis?" He chuckled.

Ryou couldn't help it, despite the steadily burning fire called 'worry and longing' and the threads of fear snaking through him when he thought of what he was about to do, he had to smile. "I'll have to be."

With that they stepped into the store. It was currently four in the afternoon, in other words, no decent time for a vampire to be awake, much less outside. Marik had made it quite clear though that he wouldn't let Ryou go alone. And so they had gotten up at three, stepped into an available car and Marik had driven them to a nearby city, not finding it safe to poke around in the village near the factory.

Ryou heard Marik heave a sigh of relief when they stepped out of the sun and into the store. It was still light here though and the way he squinted his eyes was obvious. For a moment he muttered darkly then gave Ryou a little push in the back. "Go on ahead kid, I'm going to buy myself some sunglasses if you don't mind."

Ryou nodded and watched him pass the cases filled with contact lenses and glasses to a case filled with sunglasses. As Marik picked a pair he himself turned to the counter, a woman nodding at him friendly. "How can I help you?"

Ryou took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm looking for coloured lenses, blue ones." He hesitated. "Of the best quality you have."

The woman looked at him sceptically. "Well, we have very good ones, however, blue…I don't think it would suit you very well, not with your hair colour, which by the way is gorgeous." She smiled. "Is it natural?"

Ryou grasped his hair, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "No, it's not actually." He lied. "And I have specific reasons for wanting blue lenses, I'm not out to make a fashion statement." He said harshly.

He noticed Marik glance at him while wiping the sweat off his brow but he was too nervous to remember his manners at the moment. He loved his hair the way it was, but right now it was a curse more then a blessing. The woman on the other hand nodded at him. "One moment please."

She disappeared through a door behind the counter and a few moments later she returned with a few cases filled with blue colour lenses. "These are what we got." She picked up a pair and Ryou glanced at them. "I want them to be as far from my natural eye-colour without it noticing." He said firmly.

He was a bit nervous, if she sold him crap and it failed him while spying he'd have a big problem. Suddenly Marik stepped forward, putting the sunglasses on the counter and some money next to it. He glanced at Ryou. "Found something yet?"

Ryou shook his head. "There's a lot, I don't know which one are the best."

"Oh this set is very good quality and for a very reasonable price." The woman put in. Marik's gaze snapped up to capture hers.

"Money is not an issue here." He informed her, having the same worries as Ryou. He damn near snorted when the woman looked them both over, two young men in jeans and shirts. Nothing gave away that they were extremely wealthy.

Marik sighed and grabbed his wallet, pulling out a lot of cash to flaunt under her nose. For a moment the woman looked at it, then she nodded. "Well, if that is what you are looking for."

Ten minutes later Marik and Ryou had what they were looking for. As they walked towards the exit Marik stopped Ryou for a moment and turned back to the lady, now calmly putting away the remaining lenses.

Ryou watched idly as for a moment she shivered and seemed disoriented. Marik wiped the sweat off his brow and put his sunglasses up as they walked out. "You stand out far too much kid." He said as Ryou glanced back once more. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I know that, it's just a bit strange." He answered and then ran a hand through his hair. "And I didn't ask for it either."

Marik chuckled. "I know that, now for the hardest part I imagine? Are you ready for it?"

Ryou made a face at his companion when they reached the hairdresser. He was very attached to his long white hair and the thought of dying and cutting it short at the same time wasn't one he appreciated. But it was an unpleasant necessity, besides, it would grow back. He smiled and repeated his earlier words. "I'll have to be."

With that they stepped into the hairdresser. Marik heaved a big sigh of relief as they saw the stairs leading to a higher floor where there were fewer windows. Marik shrugged off the white coat with a hood, putting it away and immediately sitting down at the table for customers awaiting their turn. Despite the room looking bright and spacious there wasn't too much sunlight and Marik had strategically picked out the darkest corner.

Ryou smiled nervously as he approached the counter. "I want my hair cut short and dyed brown."

Ryou couldn't suppress a smile when the lady looked at his hair, started cooing about it and then visibly cringed when he named his demands. She took his coat, putting it away and nodded. "That can be done, of course though, well, it's not my business but such gorgeous hair. Not respected by classmates?" She asked him sympathetically.

Ryou smiled, blushing a little under the attention. Well, she was right it had never been respected by class mates. When he met Bakura however he had stepped into a world with more grown people who found it necessary to compliment his hair on every possible occasion. Well, with him they could, Bakura's death glares were usually enough to keep them from cooing over his hair too.

"I have my reasons… though trust me it's not easy on me to do this either." He couldn't help himself though he knew he should just shut up.

He noticed Marik giving him a warning glance and he quickly gave himself a mental kick up the rear. He remained impassive while he waited and the hairdresser more or less ended up begging him not to do it. Well, Bakura captured in the hands of their worst foes was what kept him strong. Damn, he hated having to do this enough as it was, couldn't she let it rest already?

As he was taken along the hairdresser glanced with worry at Marik. "Is your friend alright, he looks sick." She asked with worry.

Ryou looked back at the sweating Marik, that he did, but he knew it were only the symptoms of him being out in the sun. He shook his head. "He'll be alright, bit of an allergy." He said, well it wasn't a lie.

Then he was put into a chair where his hair was washed and then cut to his ears, it only just reaching the nape of his neck on the back, on the sides it still covered his ears. He felt the need to wince whenever he saw long snow-white locks fall to the ground and judging by Marik's pained grin even he was slightly disturbed by this display.

Then came the worst part, dyeing his hair. He wrinkled his nose, hating the feeling of cold sticky substance being brushed into his hair. Not to mention it made him feel like an absolute girl. He was incredibly relieved once they were finished with him and they could leave. He noticed Marik sighing as they got up, scanning the audience. Two hairdressers, three customers and in the meanwhile one had already left though Marik had taken care of her as soon as she was out the door.

As he held Marik's coat he looked at him nervously, doubting if Marik had the energy left to manipulate them all. The daylight had worn him out and his mental capacity wasn't as great as Mai's or Bakura's. "Marik, don't, you look like you're about to pass out." He hissed at his friend, worried for him.

Marik just grumbled and focussed, which was difficult considering the splitting headache he was developing, alright, unconscious first or he'd take to long. Soon enough he stumbled forward to them, making them forget about Ryou's unusual colourings. Damn, why couldn't the kid just look normal?

One of the hair dressers was wearing a black long sleeved top, well at least something was working in his favour today. Motioning for Ryou to watch the door he tried to roll her sleeve up, grumbling when the garment was too tight, fine, then he'd do it differently.

He grabbed the hem of her skirt, pulling it up and boring his fangs into the woman's thigh.

Despite his developing head-ache he couldn't help but grin when he heard Ryou sputter violently behind him and when he looked up he was given a scandalized grin. "Marik!" The boy called out, his face beet red.

Marik chuckled, his good mood back as the blood strengthened him. To step up the game –and because it was needed- he placed his hand over the wound and sent some energy to it, the blood quickly forming a crust. It wouldn't do if she had blood running down her leg.

At this point Ryou's eyes were nearly popping out of his skull. "Will you not do that!"

Marik grinned as he got up. "Do what? Drink blood? You're well out of luck there."

Ryou nearly growled at him, the short brown hair not even looking bad on him, though Marik much preferred the old long, white-haired version. He chuckled. "Well, it was either that or pull off her top, you know." He said carelessly, sitting down the limp body of his victim against the counter.

"You could've drank from any of them." Ryou pointed at the other women currently lying or sitting unconsciously. But Marik shook his head. "White tops or short sleeved. You got to be careful Ryou, I can disguise a bite-mark as a gash but it still stands out right now." He put his hand to his head, his smirk tampered by his tiredness. "And for fuck's sake don't ask me to erase their memories of our visits."

"I'm not asking you anything." Ryou suddenly snapped. "Are you going to sit there all day? They'll wake up soon."

He flung Marik his coat and he suddenly felt guilty for snapping like that when he saw Marik grimace when he stood up. He was quickly by his side. "Sorry." He said timidly. "I didn't mean to snap like that."

Marik shook his head. "I understand, kid, truly I do." He sighed softly and put his sunglasses back on. "Now let's get back to the camp."

Ryou gave him a worried look. "Maybe it's better if we waited until the sun has set."

Marik shook his head. "No, it's summer time, that will take hours."

"But you're in no condition to…"

Marik bristled. "My nerves are as frayed as yours, I suggest you don't put them to the test. Now come on, pretty brunette."

Ryou winced as Marik snarled at him. "Oh, I'm sorry for caring, Marik. I'll make sure not to do it again!" It was bratty and unlike him, but they all seemed to have a short fuse these days.

With that he marched past Marik, his eyes full of fire and staying close to the shade of the buildings they quickly made their way back to the car. Fortunately it had darkened windows which at least kept the sun out partially. But Ryou noticed all too well that Marik's driving wasn't as supple as usual. In fact he had to force himself to keep his eyes open as the car lurched dangerously a few times.

All said and done he was glad when they safely reached the camp and Marik went to sleep. He stayed up though, preparing himself for the reactions he was sure to get with his changed appearance.

As the evening came and the sun set the vampires came out to face the night. Bakura too, inside his confinement, woke. As he got out of bed, washing up and dressing quickly he couldn't know the pain that was in store for him yet, though he knew it would come at some point.

Across the building Kaiba and Kisara were readying themselves for the night to come as well. Kisara was nervous as she followed her leader around nervously. She was about to spend quite some time in the presence of a dangerous vampire, how would she hold up?

Kaiba was having the same worries in mind. He had her well and truly at his feet like he wanted to but was she his enough to withstand his charm? Morgan was not a young vampire and to add to that he was very skilled in the art of manipulation. He did not trust his other employees to be around him like that. He had been paying attention and noticed that already some of his scientists seemed to be warming up to him. No, Kisara was the best choice, trained to perfection for this. It was still a gamble, but one he had to take, especially now he was constantly being kept away from his laboratory by those vampire-loving idiots.

He smiled at her, inwardly grinning at the devotion in her face, and pulled her close. "Come Kisara, you must prepare for the night."

She nodded at him. "Yes, I will do my very best."

"And it will be enough." He answered her sharply.

She nodded quickly. "I won't disappoint! I promise I won't." She said fiercely.

He gave her a simple nod and motioned for her to follow him. He took her to the room from which they could see what Bakura was up to in his room. He dismissed the pair on observation duty and watched his foe poking through his confinement. "A guard with a dart gun will follow you in and shoot him."

Kisara nodded, feeling nervous, but strengthening herself with the knowledge that he trusted in her. She must not let him down. Their cause was a good one, together they would avenge their race, all that had suffered at the hands of that creature and his comrades. Seto had taught her long ago that the distinction between vampanezen and vampires was only a diversion to give them more space to kill.

Kaiba continued, disregarding her nervousness and gestured at the guard. "He will leave as soon as it begins to take effect. Once it does he will most likely not be in any state to attack you but be careful." He looked at her sharply. "Never let your guard down or he will take you." He reminded her fiercely. Now to strengthen his doctrine. "Remember always what he is and his motives, do not listen to him under any circumstance." He nearly hissed at her.

She shivered and nodded quietly. Though determined she was more then just a little nervous. It was strange the way Bakura affected her. He had never tried to hurt or manipulate her so far. Though he was exactly the way Seto had told her he would be in a strange way he was completely different too. Suddenly feeling disgusted with herself she suddenly shook herself from these thoughts, no, that very thought showed how manipulative he was. She would be strong, her heart hidden, only open for Seto.

It was with determination that she took the pencil and paper to write down Bakura's reactions before they headed down to his confinement. She held her head high, still banishing the nerves away as they reached the door.

Kaiba gestured for the guard and Kisara to go in. He himself went to the watching-room. He would not enter there himself. While it was true that at the push of a button the bloodsucker could be drugged he did not want to risk his own hide unnecessarily. If he lost Kisara he would find a replacement after all. He took a seat and watched on the screens as the pair entered Morgan's quarters, his hand on the button to call more guards should it be needed.

Bakura had been sitting on the couch when he heard the hiss of the door, indicating it was being unlocked and he'd soon have company. He forced down the panic that immediately threatened to overtake him and reminded himself of his goal with Kisara. He wanted her on his side and he'd already screwed up on earlier occasions. He was going to have to play it cool now. Yet he was worried as the door slid open. It was too early for her to bring him breakfast yet and he had no doubt things ran by a strict schedule around here.

He sat up as the door went open, but it was not Kisara who he saw, but a guard, but more importantly, a guard that was aiming a gun at him. In sheer reflex he dove, the first dart flying over his head. His heart was hammering, what the fuck was going on?

He pulled over the table as the guard growled as he could not reach Bakura behind his shelter. He kept sight of his attacker, completely at a loss as for what was going on. It had already been proven that from another room they could shoot him whenever they desired, so what was the point of this? Was there perhaps some sort of substance in those darts that was meant as a test?

Suddenly Kisara's voice rang out. "Mister Morgan, it is better if you simply come out. The sooner you do the sooner we will be finished with you."

Her voice was cold as it always was but as he peeked out he could see she had not closed the door. For a moment he weighed his options, he was trapped, staying here too long would result in him being drugged or that other substance that made him feel like he was on fire would be shot at him, but if he charged out he could easily be hit by that other gun.

He had to risk it, even if it proved to be futile. With that he gritted his teeth and suddenly jumped, going straight for the one holding the gun, hoping to run him over and get out. It only worked half though. While the guard was too frightened to anticipate his stupidity, when he ran him over the gun fell to the ground.

For a moment all seemed to go in slow-motion as both he and Kisara saw the weapon fall to the ground. They both dove for it, Bakura keeping behind Kisara to use her as a shield to any other darts that could be shot in his direction but strangely none came. She got there first as a result of his safety measure but he could wrench it out of her hands. Before he ever got to touch her though he was suddenly attacked from behind, the guard grabbing and throwing him off balance.

His eyes widened as Kisara, with a cold look in her eyes, aimed the gun at him and shot, the dart hitting his shoulder and sinking deep into the flesh. With a growl he ripped himself out of the guard's grip. He pulled the dart out in absolute fury and fear of what would be pulsing through his veins right about now, but knew it was futile.

But again he could not reach her as suddenly there were more hands on him. He cried out and was quickly overpowered as he was not antagonized by not one, but three guards, though it eluded him where they had so suddenly come from.

A sweeping kick caused him to crash to the floor and fists began to pound at him. Still tired from yesterday's tests he found himself lacking the strength to get up and really, what good would it do? There was no fucking way out anyway.

He found himself passively taking the beating, only defending himself and hoping it would just end soon. What was the use resisting? He had the feeling he'd be consumed with pain soon anyway. The substance injected, the harm was already done.

"Stop it, stop it you idiots!" it was Kisara's voice suddenly yelling at the guards. "He is no good to us dead, you incompetent fools. Quickly, tie him up and then get out of here as soon as you can. You will have to answer to Mr Kaiba for this!"

Seto on the other side scowled as he watched the scuffle ensue, though he could not hear anything. It was a slip up to have forgotten audio that bothered him, but it was too late to change it now. As soon as he saw the first shot miss –damn the useless fools- he called for back-up and he watched satisfied as Bakura was subdued but growled as they wildly began beating him up. For that they would pay a high price. He was satisfied though as Kisara apparently told them off. With a grin he watched as Bakura was thrown on the couch and both his wrists were cuffed to the wall, leaving him with enough room to sit and lie on the couch but not enough to get to Kisara should this not work the way he was expecting it to.

Back with the pair Kisara pulled a chair, placing it nicely out of Bakura's reach but still close enough that she could observe him. All set all there was to do now was wait until the drug took effect.

Bakura was sitting on the couch watching her and bleeding from his shoulder where the dart had torn his skin as his attackers punched him and from the side of his head. The wounds stung but weren't too bad and the rest were bruises. "I take it then the impromptu beating wasn't in the game-plan?" He said with a resigned shrug.

Whatever was injected in his system hadn't taken effect yet so he figured he might as well use his time to get through to Kisara again… and figure out what was about to happen to him.

She looked at him. "No." She answered coldly and wrote something down.

"May I ask what I've been injected with? I would rather like to know what is going to happen." Bakura tried for a gentle tone, a tone stating he did not take offence to her personally.

She looked up. "It is not for you to know what we do or not do, but if you must know we injected a substance that blocks the processing of iron in your blood."

"Eeeh?" Bakura responded, not really getting what that meant… iron, well, blood tasted like iron. He really ought to catch up with modern day science.

Kisara sighed impatiently. "It is something in our blood that we all need to survive. We have theorized that vampirism is based around an excessive need for iron. With the processing of it blocked we will soon know if that is true or not."

"Ah." Bakura said and pulled on his chains, growing more uncomfortable by the second. "And you're here to see how I react then?"

She nodded. "I am."

"Why the chains? I only attacked out of impulse as I was threatened, you already made it clear I would be drugged in an instant if I tried to go for you."

Kisara narrowed her eyes. "Other foreign substances would make the results useless, also there is a chance of intense hunger for blood from your side. And that is enough, you ask too many questions."

Bakura forced down a shiver. So they would deprive him of one of his basic needs and it was going to hurt like hell, that much he had gathered. Well that just plain sucked. To add to that Kisara wasn't warming up to him and now had forbidden him to ask for more information.

He began to feel a little funny, a strange kind of feeling in his body he couldn't quite put his finger on. So it had started. Alright, one last attempt. "Please." He asked softly, throwing all his charms into this fight, looking in her eyes, he didn't even have to feign fright. "How long will this take, if it is going to hurt?" Even the slight panic didn't have to be feigned though it was hard to admit to it. He had gotten used to hiding his feelings away. Sad actually that he'd gotten so good at it in such a short time span.

Kisara sighed. "That could be anywhere between an hour and a day." She said coolly but she suddenly felt her heart constricting at his fright. He looked so kind. No! She mustn't. "Now be quiet!" She barked.

Bakura forced the triumphant smile away, noticing all too well her slip. It didn't last long though as he broke out in a sweat and his breathing was becoming slightly laboured. Oh God what was awaiting him? He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

Ryou stared ahead of him, watching the sun set. Another night of anxiety ahead of him. But it would be pain for Bakura. He shivered at the thought, his heart constricting so badly once more. From his position he could see the factory, a small silhouette in the distance. Would Bakura be thinking of them, would he know they were close? He shivered a little, feeling so lost and lonely without his beloved to comfort him.

Suddenly someone cleared her throat behind him. As he turned he couldn't help but grimace as the familiar feeling of hair bouncing on his back was absent. He had found himself staring at his reflection for a long time yesterday. While the others had been busy creating a false identity for him he had been trying to get used to the blue contacts he now owned. It was a weird feeling to put them in but it was dwarfed by the feeling he'd gotten when his reflection had showed him a teenager with brown hair and blue eyes.

But now Mai was standing in front of him. "Come on to my tent." She said after nodding in greeting. "You look pretty different and they don't know you that well, but it never hurts to be safe." She said softly.

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, I know." He responded softly. Though as he followed her he wondered what else she was planning to change about his looks. Something told him he wouldn't like it very much, but for Bakura (his heart constricted again) he would do it without hesitation.

As they got into the tent Mai crouched down and retrieved a bundle of clothes which she gave to Ryou. "There, from a few other vampires here who are about your size. It's different from what you'd usually wear, which is why it's best." Mai said softly. The issue of him heading straight for the lion's den still had her troubled apparently.

Ryou nodded and looked at the clothing, indeed, the form and colour was not something he'd ever choose for himself but then again, that was the point. However, his eyes got huge when Mai suddenly got out her make-up. "Eeh, Mai?"

"Your hair, eyes and skin colour are what mark you most. Now that the first two are dealt with the last still needs to be taken care of." She showed Ryou a whole array of foundations. "I know you don't like it but you know what it's for. I'll look which one looks most naturally on you and teach you how to apply and remove it properly." She said seriously.

Though at Ryou's appalled look she had to crack a grin even under the current circumstances. She chuckled. "Oh don't be a baby, its just make-up it won't bite."

Ryou couldn't help it, he had to grin too. "This is private." He told her strictly. "Tell anyone and I will shave off all your hair when you sleep!" He warned her. Mai took that warning to heart, he looked pretty serious about it.

She smiled. "Alright, deal." With that she set to work, applying, appraising and removing different kinds of foundation. Ryou was feeling so embarrassed about this whole ordeal that for a moment he almost forgot the pain.

He grimaced at the feeling of more foundation being smeared on his face and almost immediately Mai removed it again. "Way too dark." She muttered. It felt like ages until she finally found what she was looking for and he couldn't help but breathe a huge sigh of relief when she finally finished, he felt like a drag queen.

Mai smiled and gestured he should look in the mirror. Ryou actually had to look twice, first the hair, then the eyes and now even his skin was a darker tone than it ever had been, he barely recognized himself and that was no word of a lie.

In fact, whatever traces of himself he could still see seemed to vanish when Mai gave him a pair of glasses. "They're ordinary glass so it won't hurt your eyes or impair your vision." She said.

Ryou wisely didn't ask why she had glasses with normal glass in them but did turn to her with a smile. "Thanks for all your help, Mai. This way even Bakura would pass me by on the street I think."

Two faces immediately fell as Ryou spoke before he realized what he was saying. He winced when Mai gripped the foundation in her hands. "He will recognize you." She said acidly. "He knows your mind and spirit…"

Ryou nodded quietly. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Mai sighed. "I know, I am sorry as well. Now, let's get you used to using foundation. Mana should have the false ID's sorted by tomorrow so you can leave then."

Ryou nodded with a sigh, fear for his lover mingling with fear for his own safety. With an effort he listened to what Mai had to say and began the agonizing process of learning how to apply the right amounts of foundation. After all, if the employees noticed a guy was wearing foundation that would be fairly disastrous.

When finally all was said and done Ryou joined Mana, who, to his satisfaction, absolutely didn't recognize him until he spoke up. As she worked on getting the ID's he tried to acquaint himself with a deeper voice and a different speech pattern. Well, if this wouldn't cut it, he didn't know what would. It was time they made their move.

**And that ladies and gentlemen, was my latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know. And once more apologies for the wait. It won't happen again, I have a real-life stalker to make sure of it. She is going to spam my you-tube account if I don't update in time. (We love you LK)**


	48. 47, secretly watching

**Author: ehm, hi guys?**

**Ryou: sigh Come on, say it. Be a big girl.**

**Author: looking at her feet I'm sorry guys.**

**Ryou: Good girl.**

**Author: Right, I'm sorry guys. I promised an update soon and instead you get it months later. I think I'm just going to stop predicting when the next one comes. Though I promise you all this. This story will be finished. It's just…except for the vamps we may all be old and gray when it does end.**

**Bakura: snort Knowing you even we would be grey by then.**

**Author: You know, that's technically not possible.**

**Bakura: Oh shut up. Well enjoy all of you. You oughta, considering what I'm going through!**

Bakura panted harshly as he turned over on the couch. He was completely drenched in sweat, his clothing and hair sticking to his skin. He moaned miserably in his pain as he felt cold then hot and then cold again. He swallowed and caught his breath after shivering uncontrollably for a moment. He reached up his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, noticing through his half-closed eyes that his hand was shaking. What the hell was happening to him?

He groaned softly again, his unfocussed gaze resting on the young woman taking notes. He vaguely realized that he should try and take advantage of the situation and persuade her of his 'good' intentions, but he just felt too miserable. So this was what it felt like to suffer withdrawal from an addictive habit. Well, if there was one thing he had resolved by now it was to never to get addicted to anything.

But he seemed past the worst for the moment and slowly sat up, trying not to aggravate his head, which felt like there was a man hammering away on the inside of his skull.

Kisara looked up, carefully maintaining her cool demeanour. "Any change?"

Bakura sighed and squeezed his head shut. "The cramps are go…" He groaned. "Not gone, lessening though." He saw no use in hiding it, no doubt she could spot the symptoms herself a mile of and if he was cooperative it would only help sway her. "So are the hot and cold spells."

Kisara nodded and checked her watch, keeping an eye on the restrained vampire nonetheless. "That is good."

Bakura chuckled bitterly. "Agreed."

She snorted. "It had nothing to do with you."

Bakura would've feigned a hurt look but he was simply too miserable. "I know though… could you please put the lights out, the light hurts my head."

When she narrowed her eyes he quickly went on, even if the hammering in his head multiplied. "If only you could dim it." He felt disgusted with himself, look what he was forced to reduce himself to, a begging wreck, but he swore to himself, it would be worth it, see how hard she squeaked when reduced to an 'it'.

Kisara shook her head. "No, don't demand me things, you are in no position to. Artificial light has no bearing on your vampirism, this is an established fact." She responded coolly.

"No, but it has a bearing on my head-ache." He hissed softly as he began shivering again, though this time he felt cold consistently. He looked around for a blanket slowly, trying not to make his head-ache worse, but sighed when none was in sight. All he could do was curl up, hoping to keep at least a little warm. But it was a lost cause as he cursed this infernal trembling. He felt nauseous and another unpleasant sensation was growing, one that had been there from the moment whatever they had injected in his veins had taken affect. Oh boy, Bakura knew this feeling and he was not looking forward to what he knew was bound to happen.

Weary eyes rested on the chains that kept him bound. How long would this torment go on? He had no doubt that Kaiba was watching them, he would relish seeing him in pain like this and worse yet, all of this was being taped. Which meant that by the end of this little 'session' Kaiba no doubt would have a whole lot more indoctrination material to work with.

He glanced up at Kisara again, but that proved to be a mistake. That heavy, yet empty feeling he knew so well grew in the pit of his stomach and he found it impossible not to gaze at Kisara with hungry eyes. She noticed the stare all too well though and slowly, Bakura following her every movement, reached up and bound her hair in a high-ponytail, her throat on perfect display.

Bakura hissed. "This isn't fair. You know I need it, you fucking deprived me of it."

Kisara held his gaze, Bakura way too distracted by the pulsing of her jugular to notice the flicker of insecurity as she stood just out of his reach. "How does it feel?"

Bakura hissed. "I can't explain that." He was trying his best not to look at that steady pulsing, he felt like he might just try and jump her, biting her like some vampaneze would. He closed his eyes, this was insane, this urge ridiculous. They had fucking given him blood just the other day. He hated this feeling and yet through his pain and despair he found himself wondering if this was what Otogi felt like by the time he had to feed. He hoped to fuck it was.

He was distracted by Kisara's carefully emotionless voice again. "That is nonsense, describe the sensation of hunger you are experiencing." And she jotted something down on her paper.

Bakura growled. "I told you, I can't. How would you describe the feeling of hunger and thirst to someone who doesn't know how that feels?" He challenged her, her jugular nearly mesmerising him, his body sweating and aching, longing for blood.

It was getting worse, his stomach twisting, something inside of him yearning. Fangs slid into place unbidden as he fixed upon her. His mouth was watering, his head aching and his body enduring cramps, hot and cold spells and so much more. Whatever, he didn't care, he could push it back… all that mattered was sinking his fangs deeply into her throat and taking all she had to offer.

All rational thought was slowly but surely being pushed away, Bakura losing the battle with the needs of his body as he was still transfixed on her throat. Thoughts of escape, of winning her over, of Kaiba gleefully abusing the footage being shot… it didn't matter anymore.

He lost it, snarling, fangs bared like some wild animal, he suddenly leaped off the couch and lunged at her. He wanted blood, he needed blood, without it he would surely die! His prey was there, right in front of him, throat open to him. He screamed. His lunge had been so quick that the chains that held him bound, and which he had forgotten all about in his hunger, pulled taut quickly. He screamed in agony as a sharp pain tore through his shoulder as it was dislocated.

He landed on the floor in an unceremonious heap, groaning in pain, the hunger still there as he did a pitiful attempt to reach her but the pain radiating up and down his arm forced him down again with a groan. Lying there on the cold floor, drenched in sweat, arm bent at an unnatural angle and breathing heavily he made a frightening sight, yet one to pity. The feverish and hungry look in his eyes made Kisara back off slowly.

Yes, she had been expecting it, she knew it would happen that he'd jump her but still it had been so frightening to see him like that. How could someone so gentle and good-humoured be reduced to this so suddenly?

In her shock she hadn't even realized how she mentally referred to him and she felt a heavy feeling in her stomach, which was worry and not pity of course. Shaking she took her phone. "Mr Kaiba? I… I think we should stop, I'm afraid that he will die, the reactions are very sudden." She said timidly.

On the other end of the line Kaiba's expression darkened, were those her real reasons or was she taking pity? She sounded way too shaken for his liking, she was supposed to glorify this. But she had always disliked the hurting of others whereas he really could not care. Mmh, in that case the next step would be too much for her. He needed her alone and perhaps a little… push in the right direction from Amelda would be welcome. Though he had to be wary that he didn't double-cross him, he didn't want Kisara to end up his foe.

He stood up, answering Kisara. "One more test needs to be done, however I will deal with that myself. I will enter his confinement in a moment." Without waiting for an answer he headed down, rounding up one of the assistants. This would serve his purposes well.

"You, with me, it's time for that task we discussed." He said gruffly to the young man. His dark, big eyes rested on him with fear in them. "W-what are we going to do, Mr Kaiba?"

"You will see, now stop your babbling and follow me." He snapped. The young man followed him. Kaiba had hand-picked him for the job. This one had been very suited for the job, he asked too many questions. Curiosity was dangerous, he was better off if they just believed him. Most kept their mouths shut when he was employing his doctrine, but this young nuisance… Always questions, always suspicions. Well, that would be over soon enough; he knew exactly how he was going to pitch this.

Soon enough they reached Morgan's confinement and with his card and the proper code the door whizzed open for him and they entered. He grinned at what he saw. Kisara standing stoically to the side, her blue eyes resting on his form. As for Morgan, he lay panting on the ground, his arm looked dislocated and he was sweating. Yet as he looked up he saw the hunger in those brown eyes he so despised.

"Well, well Morgan." He crooned and stepped closer.

Bakura growled at him, disgust and hunger battling for dominance but he could not get closer, the chains already taut.

Kaiba grinned. "Look how low you've been brought, finally you get what's coming to you." He grinned and snapped his fingers. The door was still open and two guards came in. "Hold him down so I can relocate that shoulder, I do not want it to impair my research.

He relished the fight the weakened vampire put up as he was subdued by two guards. They had a hell of a lot of trouble keeping him down too. "Stand aside junior." He told of the young wise-ass, who suddenly looked pale in the face of the furious and hungry vampire.

He crouched down next to Bakura, grinning as he growled weakly at him, the elongated fangs perfectly on display. Interesting, so they reacted to the feeling of hunger, he probably couldn't withdraw them if he tried right now. He grabbed Bakura's shoulder, jarring it further just to tear an agonized howl from his victim before roughly relocating the shoulder.

Grinning he stood up and gestured for the two guards to release the vampire. Immediately Bakura began straining against his bindings again. Everything was vague, hazy, all he could tell was that there were humans here, that there was blood here. All other thought had long since been squashed by this need, this desire for blood. The physical pain he was enduring only fuelling his need as he snarled and railed against his shackles.

Kaiba grinned cruelly at the sight of him. He jerked his head to the door, addressing the two guards. "Out." He snarled and the two immediately obeyed, glad to be away from the crazed vampire and their impressive boss.

Morphing his features into what would pass for a gentle face he turned to Kisara. Over the noise of Bakura's snarls he spoke. "You have done a great job, my sweet. But now I will take over, I want you to return to your quarters and rest."

Her eyes widened, flattered with the compliment but worried for him. "But Seto! What if he hurts you, there's no-one up there!" She pointed at the cameras.

He kept the smile on his face. "Do as you are told Kisara, I shall be fine. I expect you to report your findings to me this morning, understood? And close the door behind you."

"Yes Seto." With that she turned, throwing him a worried look but not daring to contradict him again. As the door whizzed shut behind her Kaiba's smile turned into a smirk instantly. "Well junior, are you ready for the most important research in which you will ever take part?"

The boy was now almost as pale as Morgan was but he gave a shaky nod. "W-what are we going t-to do?" He stammered, how pathetic.

"We wait for now." Kaiba checked his watch. Judging by how quickly the drug took affect and with the additional blood tests they had performed he could hazard a good guess at how long it would take for Morgan's body to process the drug in his system. Soon this test would be over, but he would relish in the end-game all the same.

Minutes ticked by and he kept a close eye on the vampire squirming at his feet, he needed to be careful, the bastard could die if he deprived him of blood for too long. He cast a look at the boy he'd selected for the task. For once in his miserable existence he was quiet, looking quite shell-shocked actually. He took another glance at his watch, the time was now.

Kaiba leered at the boy and stepped closer. "Time to move, junior, get over here." He grinned when the boy brainlessly obeyed, that made it so much easier. With a sudden quick move he grabbed the belt that held the deflector and the boy yelped when the machine fell to the ground. Suddenly realizing the danger he was in the boy started kicking and punching but Kaiba easily controlled him in his hold. An interesting development though. Morgan made no attempt to possess the boy, perhaps he was too much out of it for that. Under normal circumstances he would have been driven to feed a long time before coming to this point.

He grinned. "Off you go, Junior." With that he pushed the boy away from him, straight at his nemesis.

Bakura's eyes widened as the boy practically fell on top of him. A desire like he had never, ever felt before surged through his veins and he watched as though detached from his body as his hands closed around the boy's neck as he forced him down, choking the life out of him.

He let go quickly pinning him, mouth watering, fangs widely on display. The boy screamed and tried to wrestle free but he lifted his fist and punched him, breaking his nose. The pulsing jugular called to him as the boy screamed in agony.

Mind shut down completely save for that one desire Bakura plunged down, fangs sinking deeply into the flesh as gulped down the moisture greedily, for the first time in his life hunting to kill. He felt glorious as the warm liquid went down his throat. The taste was as it had always been but he felt elated as he drank. A pleasurable haze stole over him, making him forget about all else.

The pains of his body were soothed as he drank, greedily taking more and more, his victim moaning and weeping in his arms. Despite that taking so much so suddenly nearly made him gag he still went on, that daze, almost sexual feeling of arousal, kept him going.

When Bakura finally let go blood still flowed rather freely and he did not realize why that daze had suddenly stopped. But he saw with renewed clarity as he stretched out. His pains and aches had vanished, leaving only painful muscles and a slight head ache behind. Bakura felt quite fine actually, that was, until he saw the corpse of the boy on the ground, the blood oozing from the bite-mark he had created.

With a hoarse cry Bakura stumbled back, looking at his victim with big, staring eyes, realizing suddenly what he had just done. He lifted his hand to his mouth and when he pulled back he saw blood and he realized it was dripping down his chin.

Disgust and guilt washed over him, he simply could not believe what he was seeing, he had taken a life in order to live and had enjoyed it. The next thing he knew he was kicked to the ground, Kaiba's foot on top of his back. The chains were loosened and taken away and Kaiba grinned as he reached the door, looking at the defeated vampire, covered in blood.

"Ah, so I was right all along wasn't I?" He grinned cruelly. "Dangerous creatures, the lot of you. I think I will leave junior here lying around for a while, just so you know what you caused." With that he walked out, laughing loudly at Bakura's plight.

Marik stood in the mouth of Mai's tent, arms crossed as he quietly watched the woman work. Checking things on maps, working through reports, answering emails, it never seemed to end. He cleared his throat and Mai gave a slight nod but otherwise didn't react to him, continuing her work.

"What the hell are you doing, Mai?" He asked her, calm despite his language.

Mai finally turned round to him and sighed. "The war doesn't stop just because Bakura is… where he is."

"Doesn't mean you should be this involved with it."

She was off her seat in flash, hissing dangerously at him. "They're my people, my race. I have responsibilities to take care of. But what are you suggesting? That I'm putting Bakura second?"

The younger of the two felt annoyance sparking, everyone seemed to have a short fuse ever since Bakura had been kidnapped. But he was the calmer one of the two and therefore at this point the more rational one. "I'm saying no such thing. But you are working yourself into the ground."

"Nonsense." She turned back to her work but Marik quickly grasped the woman's shoulder, turning her back round.

"Nonsense? Hardly, Hachiro Tanaka would take care of a lot of your duties, would he not?"

Mai sighed, avoiding his gaze. "Yes, but still I…"

"It's no wonder that you went off screaming and using force when Ryou first came with his idea. You've bitten off more than you can chew Mai. Now, Ryou will leave soon and he could do with having us all around. Leave this stuff alone or send it to someone else, whichever, but no more work, I can't allow you."

"You're hardly higher in rank, Marik." Mai pointed out.

Marik sought eye-contact with her. "I told you that as a friend, not an army leader, now come on."

Mai caved in at his argument, he was right, Ryou needed them all now more than ever. Lord knew she worried about the boy so very much, all the things that could happen. She suppressed a shiver and let her younger friend lead her out.

As they reached the clearing where their tent was set up Ryou was already there with Mana, the two of them softly discussing what they were going to do. Nerves were wracking his system and she too looked paler and was less exuberant than usual.

It was a welcome relief when his two friends arrived all told. Ryou managed to give them a shaky smile. "So what's the update on the war?" He asked Mai. He needed to get his mind off what he was going to do today. Hopefully Mai could bring some cheerful news on that subject matter.

She smiled and sat down next to him, though she looked strained as well. "Far from reaching a conclusion." She answered him. "But we are optimistic, though it should be strange that Otogi hasn't been seen anywhere yet. You'd imagine him to have some leading role."

Ryou sighed. "You know him, he's probably doing something sneaky and secret."

Mana looked up, curious as always though it seemed a little dim today. "Who is Otogi?" She asked.

Ryou sighed. "A vampaneze, a very strong one… one that unfortunately has personal scores to settle with both Bakura and I. It's weird that in all this chaos he isn't in the middle, revelling in it." He really was a bit worried about it, but then again, he might well be worried about bloody everything these days.

Time moved slowly and yet so quickly as the night progressed. In a way Ryou wished he could make time fly, so that he could start with the task he had given himself. Yet, another part of him, the part that was scared shitless wished that time would stand still. It was a strange painful situation he found himself in, but what was he to do about it.

Sitting there in mental agony he tried to involve himself with the chatter around him, but found it hard to. The concerned looks, the hope mixed into it… what was he to make of it? Neither emotion made his task any easier, if not harder. To pass the time he mentally went over the plan again.

At the end of the current shift in the factory – which would be around sunrise - he and Mana would go there. They had written a solicitation and thanks to Mana they had of course gotten through the procedure. Now that was the relative easy part. Ryou had applied as nothing more than a cleaner. He had no knowledge that could be used to work in such a place apart from packaging, but this gave him more freedom. In fact he would be cleaning down in the laboratory mainly. Mana on the other hand had written an open solicitation for a function that had to do with the maintenance of the computers, servers and so on.

Things had actually gone rather swiftly with a first meeting already done two days ago, the day after Ryou's 'changed appearance'. No-one had expected anything and the fact that most employees in the upper levels had no idea of the illegal, horrid, things that happened just below their feet had made getting in easier than expected.

Once settled in their places the real work would begin, trying to get to Bakura. Well, that was pretty much where their plan ended, a thing that drove Mai mad. But it would only be by spying and gathering information that they could work out how to move from there.

One high hope they all held was Mana's skill with computers. Mai had told them that if they got lucky she might be noticed by Kaiba and approached to work on the 'classified' things in the organization. But as Mai watched the happily chattering girl, now with blond hair instead of auburn, she felt a pang of worry as well.

She checked the sky, seeing there was time still and quietly took her to one side. Mana didn't resist, letting the vampire pull her away. She smiled as they reached a fallen tree, sitting down on it. "You're really worried aren't you?" Mana started brightly, reading the emotions rightly on Mai's face.

The latter nodded. "Yes, I'm very worried." She sighed. "Actually for you more so than for Ryou." She looked up, gazing at the stars above her, wondering how to put this in words. Eventually she looked back in those honest eyes. "If he does notice you he will do anything to get it inside your head that we, vampires, are evil. I wonder if you'll be able to withstand indoctrination like that."

Mana smiled. "Yeah, I can." She said matter-of-factly. Seeing Mai looking sceptical she went on. "Look, I've seen the way you all cried because of Bakura, right? It almost feels like I know him!" She cocked her head. "I know people like him, he just takes advantage that people are afraid of vampires, but I'm not afraid of you, why would I be? Well, the erasing my memories bit maybe but…"

"He could use that against you as well." Mai said softly, feeling guilty already with the poor payment she would have to force upon this girl for her great help.

Mana smiled. "Yeah, but in that case he would've already found out about us, and that isn't going to happen." She suddenly wrapped her arms around Mai. "Look, you have to trust a little, Mai. I'll just do the best I can, I promise."

Mai smiled gently, hugging her back. "For that I'm glad. It's a blessing to know you, Mana. It's rare to come across someone who can be so open, accepting, not to mention helpful, while knowing they will not remember anything afterwards."

She chuckled gently. "Yeah well, it makes Mr Hawkins happy too. And I do owe him big-time." But she jumped up now. "Look, you guys have to head inside, it's about time to go." She pointed at the lightening sky.

Mai sighed. "I know. Please be careful."

With that they walked back to the others, Ryou smiling gently at them and standing up. "It's time to go." He said softly and he let his gaze roam over all of the people gathered there, people he had come to know and love. He full well knew there was a chance he wouldn't see any of them ever again.

"Look, I don't want to be too pessimistic, but just in case." He lowered his voice, the vampires all listening carefully to their young, human, friend. "You guys have all been such great friends to me. Bakura took me to you but I had never in my life dreamed that I would have so many people caring for me surrounding me. So… thank you all. And hopefully we will see you soon and Bakura with us."

There were a few moments of silence and then the others all said goodbye, wishing them luck. Ryou saw Mai nearly crying as she smiled at them bravely and nodded. "Go kick their asses, you two." Her voice was a little hoarse.

Ryou felt affection flare for Mai in an instant and smiled back the biggest, most genuine smile he could muster. "I will." He promised softly but fiercely. For Bakura, for himself, for everyone. But for Mai especially, who gave so much of her own heart to care for others.

He felt himself get a little emotional and grinned at Mana to hide it and as he did the sun rose over the horizon. The vampires squinted at that small sliver of sunlight and instinctively took to the shadows.

Ryou took his chance and grabbed Mana's wrist. "Come on, we're leaving." He quickly weaved his way through the vampires dispersing in the shadows as he stepped into the sunlight.

He remembered how he had felt so frustrated with his 'weak' humanity when Bakura had gone away to fight. But now it turned out that said humanity was their only chance at freeing Bakura. Strange how those things could go.

Soon he and Mana were alone and as they crossed onto the street, the factory towered ahead of them, forbidding, speaking of danger, or so it seemed to Ryou. He sighed. "He's in there somewhere. So close, yet he might as well be on the moon." He said morosely.

Mana gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Then to the moon we go." She said. "Very poetic of me."

Ryou nodded. "Yes, thank you." They glanced at each other and erupted in nervous laughter.

Soon enough they had actually reached the factory and once more the pair stood still, looking at the building towering in front of them. Ryou took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. This was it, there was no going back now. He nodded at Mana, suddenly feeling a strange feeling of calm wash over him. It would be now or never, nerves were not going to get him anywhere.

The thought held a strange comfort to it, knowing that no matter what he would've tried everything before ever admitting defeat. Beside him Mana shivered, obviously not feeling strengthened by the same emotions. He gave her a serious look. "It's your last chance to turn back." He said softly.

She shook her head, a fierce determination hiding in her eyes behind her fright. "They've already seen me right? Besides, I volunteered, I am not letting those vampires down, they're the most awesome people I've ever met."

Ryou quickly silenced her. "Okay, but watch what you're saying and how you're acting okay? We'll have to pretend we don't know anything about them, remember?"

She nodded. "Sure thing, let's go."

With that Ryou stepped in first, Mana hung back for a few minutes longer. The last thing they needed was for the people here to associate one with the other. It was better if they acted the part of strangers until at least they had gotten into their working routine here.

Soon enough Ryou found the head of the cleaning staff, who gave him a curt nod. "Naoki Ishida?" He questioned.

Ryou nodded and lied. "Yes, that's me, it's my first work day here."

"I know that, we'll take you over the rules kid. Firstly, your ID?"

Ryou took an instant dislike for this person. He was obviously snappy and not too thrilled about having to work in newcomers. He had a hard time standing calmly as the false ID Mana had made for him was checked. "Yeah, that's in order."

The man walked away suddenly, without saying anything and Ryou just followed him to behind a desk, stopping next to him and was given an unceremonious push backward. "Not so close kid. This isn't your business." He looked up and narrowed his eyes. "And here in Kaiba corporation we don't like people who meddle with business that isn't theirs. If you want to work here for long I suggest you remember that."

The warning was quite clear in the older man's voice and Ryou realized he must know of what was going on several feet below them. He felt bitter at his words, imagining how people who just came to work here must feel. Frightened and intimidated. He had wondered how a place that relied on the labour of so many people remained hidden, but with this kind of intimidation starting from the moment you entered it was suddenly a lot less difficult to believe.

But he pulled himself together. "I'm sorry Mr…" He trailed off.

"Shiroyama." He typed on the computer. "I am your team leader here, so you will follow my instructions and mine alone unless you find someone higher in rank giving you a direct order."

"Yes sir." Ryou responded softly, feeling like he was in military camp.

"Good, now, here's your ID to use for the company." He gave Ryou a blue and white coloured card, showing Naoki Ishida's details and having the company's logo on it.

Ryou forced a smile on his lips, wanting to tear this card in as many small pieces as he possibly could. There seemed to be a snake in his stomach that refused to sit still. "I will be careful with it."

Shiroyama snorted. "You damn better be, kid. We don't want classified stuff like this just lying around, besides, for the next one you will pay the costs to replace it plus a fine for losing it. We don't take any excuses, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Ryou said obediently again, wishing that that snake would calm down. He wondered if the man could see just how very nervous he was right now. He felt like the smallest sound could send him sky rocketing through the ceiling. His only luck was that one was generally nervous on the first day and he couldn't imagine anyone feeling comfortable in this horrible man's presence.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Shiroyama spoke up again. "Good, I'll give you a tour around this place and tell you what your duties will be." He sneered at Ryou as he stood up and again his voice lowered. "You'd do well remembering that here we don't like it if people are too nosy, nor do we like people breaking the rules of confidentiality."

The threat was obvious and Ryou held the gaze of the other as it sharpened. The snake that had first innocently been coiling in his stomach was suddenly still, tense, ready to attack and poison his chosen victim. Ryou wanted to spit in his face. No doubt this man had been trained for this. Bring in the new employees, intimidate them so they won't speak. Ryou found himself sarcastically wondering if he also took care of disposing of too curious people.

But Ryou held his nerve. He knew that the best way to go unnoticed was by playing their game. The best thing he could do was act submissive. Though in reality he had no intention of doing what they wanted him to do, he truly was frightened. He could use that to his own advantage. From all he knew from Kaiba he probably wanted his personnel scared, it seemed just like him.

As such he nodded. "I won't meddle Mr Shiroyama. I don't even want to." He said in a small voice.

The man smirked, obviously pleased with his handiwork. "Good, follow me."

Ryou followed as he was taken to the dressing room, cafeteria, offices, and given a brief tour through the factory. Soon enough though they ended up in the underground lab. He listened carefully to Shiroyama as he was explained what was this place was, gritting his teeth at the blatant lies he was told.

As they descended with an elevator to the lower levels Ryou felt his anxiety rising. He was closer to Bakura than ever, and nervousness and fear threatened to take him over again. But he forced himself to rather think about all the times he met Kaiba, the sneers, the lies and intimidation this man employed on him. He forced his anger to the forefront so he could function and be of use.

He listened attentively as the first lies started as soon as they reached a hall way that somewhat looked like that of a hospital. "We are currently several levels underground. As you can see no games are being designed or produced here. In fact, this place is a government funded laboratory."

Ryou had to try very hard not to snort loudly at the last, just wait until Minister Hawkins heard of that one. But Shiroyama went on, oblivious to Ryou's plight. "It is top secret and not many know of it. The things that are studied here are not your concern and you will be in serious trouble should you ever meddle."

Ryou held back the sigh. The point was made quite obviously, talk and you die, or your loved ones die, or something along those lines at least. He answered as he had earlier. "I won't meddle." Hah, as if, that was what he was here for.

Shiroyama though seemed satisfied, plainly smug actually, at the dominance he thought he had established over this one. Clearly he had a very submissive nature and would be easily enough controlled. Good, that was as it should be. "Good, make no trouble and we will give you none. The last cleaner's fell prey to that, they are no longer here. These are mainly the places where you will be cleaning." He indicated several hallways and science rooms. You will be instructed later on what to leave alone and you may be called by the personnel here to clean certain messes that are left from their experiments. _Never question their authority._"

Ryou nodded as again and again it was affirmed that he should not meddle and should not question. Oh, he'd only been here for almost an hour and already he was so frustrated. But that was probably better then frightened, or worse, actually intimidated to the point where he would follow these instructions.

"Oh yes, one more thing. A prisoner is being kept in this laboratory. He is insane and dangerous and he belongs here. You may glimpse him from time to time but it should not concern you." The man growled at Ryou.

Ryou barely noticed, too busy trying to keep the hammering of his heart down. Finally! Some form of success, it was obviously Bakura he was referring to. Oh, he could not describe the conflicting desires of fear, elation and worry that ran through him. But somehow he got his brain back on track and he nodded again. "It will not, I'm sure the government knows what they are doing and all. They had already told me I'd be working in a strict and hidden kind of place, I can deal with that." He said eloquently, trying to cover his tracks. He was sure his little lapse wouldn't have gone unnoticed.

Indeed the team leader narrowed his eyes. "Good, it will never concern you." Ryou absently noticed how the 'should' had subtly been replaced with 'will'.

Thankfully Shiroyama seemed to think his lapse was nothing more then amazement at hearing that there was a prisoner here. "I'm pleased that you understand your place here. Now we will- ah, it looks like they are just cleaning his room. You can see the prisoner for yourself but you are forbidden to speak with him."

Ryou fought to maintain his composure as he realized what he was about to see. But he steeled himself as best he could. He had to stay strong even in the face of his lover now, so that Bakura could escape from this horrid hell hole.

Taking a deep breath that his leader took for one of excitement at what he was about to see they stepped closer as two cleaners and five guards marched towards an unassuming looking metal door. One of the guards took out a key-card and in combination with a code opened the door with it.

Ryou's heart hammered a wild crescendo in his chest as the guards walked inside. He stood frozen as they both waited. Then the five soldiers marched out again. In the middle, held by chains, a glaring man was led out. Long snow-white hair, dark brown eyes now adorned with rings of exhaustion and sorrow and a proud stature that his captivity hadn't broken. Ryou almost felt his heart break as for the first time in many days he laid eyes on his lover.

**Author: Well I hope you all liked. ****Please leave me a review, they make me glowy inside and they help motivate me to update. (really). Anyway, I won't make promises about the next chapter other than it will come. Of course I will try to make some headway and get my act together in this story.**


	49. Chapter 49

**October 2009...that is exactly one year and five months ago. I can't believe that after all this time I am actually returning to this story. *shakes head* weird how those things go, right? But here I am. With a chapter that has been ****finished and has been hiding in my computer for ages.**

**I imagine that most –if not all- of you guys who read and reviewed this story so faithfully during the time that the space between updates could be counted in weeks, not years, will have moved on by now. I know that my own interest in animé and the likes has dwindled then came back to a degree during all this time.**

**At any rate, if there's anyone of you left, and new folks of course who may stumble upon this story, if you're willing to give this story (or the authoress to be exact) another shot while I finish this story, that would be absolutely great. **

**Enjoy**

Bakura felt a little strange, a little watched actually. He furrowed his brow, where did this feeling come from? He was being watched in this place 24/7 so why this uneasy feeling now? Was it because they had taken him from his confinement again? Well, perhaps but at the same time this was becoming routine.

Every day he would be led out by five soldiers and two harassed looking cleaners would hurry in to quickly clean his room. The first few days he had petulantly made a mess but when looking at the cleaners he had stopped that. The cleaners looked so fearful. Not that that was unusual, in here, everyone feared him, even Kaiba to an extent. The excessive safety measures were there for that particular reason he was sure, to give his caretakers a sense of security. But the cleaners were different. They weren't afraid of him, but of those who were supposed to be there to protect them from the big bad vampire. The fearful glances they shot their superiors and the guards spoke volumens. He doubted they knew who, or more importantly, what he was.

He sighed, automatically looking around for an escape route as he was led out. As per usual, he couldn't find anything. He would have to bide his time, but God, was that getting ever so difficult in this white hell. Oh boy, now his thoughts were spiralling downwards, no, no weakness!

To distract himself he looked at the figures that were moving behind the glass in another room. There were two of them, an older man and a young boy by the looks of it. The boy was putting something around his waist now.

Suddenly Bakura's insides felt as though they were made out of ice. What if they would make him kill again? He shivered at the memory. He had broken down completely, shedding silent tears and then thrashing the apartment as thoroughly as he could, the dead eyes of his victim seemingly staring at him accusingly.

That whole experience had been horrible, that loss of control, the pain…but what was worst, the fact that he had enjoyed taking a life. He never wanted to go through that again, ever. When he had accidentally broke one of the plastic utensils he had and cut his hand a dart had been shot at him again. This time no pain, but oblivion and he had actually welcomed it as he had crashed down in the kitchen. When he had woken up his hand had been bandaged and his apartment cleaned up, the dead boy gone. All that reminded him of that horrible act now was the bloodstain in the carpet and a pounding headache.

But back to the present, the door was opened and he watched as two individuals walked through it. The older one he recognized by face. From what he had gathered the head of the cleaners, a violent and manipulative prick. Behind him the sounds of cleaning intensified as the two cleaning his apartment apparently also caught on to the presence.

He looked at the second one now and his heart suddenly beat a wild crescendo in his chest. What the hell was this? This feeling, this reaction? He couldn't say he'd ever seen the boy before and yet…everything about him was familiar. Instinctively he reached out to him mentally, only to find his progress blocked by one of those cursed deflectors.

The boy was avoiding his gaze, well that was nothing new, but oh how he wanted to look in his eyes, make contact, see if the impossible could be true. A desperation took hold of him, made him long for home so much and yet at the same time he felt hope.

But could it be? Short brown hair, blue eyes, the clothing…the glasses? Was he seeing things, was it wistful thinking? Was he loosing it? Though despite his inner turmoil Bakura stood stock-still. He had learned by now that showing something was out of order was the worst mistake to make in his present predicament.

His eyes roved over the curves of the boy's body, the shape of his face, the way he was biting his lip softly trying to make out the truth. He couldn't decide whether he was going crazy or this truly was the one he loved. For all he knew it could only be a big resemblance between the two. Oh fuck it, if it wasn't for those deflectors he would know without even using his mental abilities. That devilish machine seemed to block fucking everything.

On the other side Ryou couldn't bring himself to look up. The knowledge that he was in the same room as Bakura but could not do a thing to help him pained him enough. He was sure that if he looked in his lover's eyes he would lose all composure. And as if that wasn't bad enough Shiroyama had made him wear one of those deflectors.

It was a horrible feeling. The moment it was switched on Ryou felt strangely cut off. As though feeling and emotion from others no longer existed. In fact he felt suspiciously much like a machine wearing this thing. He was caught between so many longings. On one hand to stay with his lover as long as he could, the other to get out of here quick so he could take this thing of and did not have to feel this burden crushing down on him.

Shiroyama didn't notice his plight, suddenly a lot less secure in the face of the vampire who for some reason was glaring at him now. "T-this is our captive. You will not speak with him or communicate with him in any way, understood?"

Ryou heard the tremor in the man's voice and it somehow strengthened him. Even shackled and captured his lover still had that dominance over others if he chose. Should he risk it? He couldn't hold the urge back and he slowly lifted his head, his chest tightening when he locked eyes with Bakura.

He saw the confusion in his lover's eyes, desperately trying to work out whether or not he was truly Ryou. "Yes mister Shiroyama, I understand completely." He said clearly. He purposefully let his voice slip towards the more natural lilt it usually produced and Bakura's eyes widened. Yes, the link had been made, Bakura wouldn't doubt anymore. He looked away from that dark gaze again. For a moment he had seen a joy lighting his features but both knew they could not afford raising suspicion.

Shiroyama was now bellowing at the two cleaners as they appeared again. "Next time I want this done quicker." He snarled. The pair hurried of quickly, leaving a few apologies and frightened looks at Bakura behind and Ryou was taken away from his lover's side again. "Come on kid, I'll show you your first work." Ryou nodded and followed, trying his best to keep his face straight and not look back. Bakura's inability to reach him was infuriating. He could only imagine how Bakura would have reacted had that deflector not been around his waist. A gentle touch to his mind, to soothe, calm and cheer him back up. But it was beyond them...for now.

Bakura remained standing still, meek as a lamb when he was brought back to his apartment. Outwardly no-one could discern there was anything wrong with him, he made sure of that, though no vampire would have been fooled.

Once he was left in peace in his apartment again he went straight for the shower. Ryou…he was here. Joy spread throughout his body, making him feel wonderfully light, filled with hope. Yes, his attitude had paid of, his hope was being rewarded. But after the initial glee now the worry came.

Ryou was putting himself in tremendous danger. If Ryou would get hurt or worse in this place in an attempt to free him he would never in his life ever forgive himself. And why was he here in the first place? Was there a plan in place, was he scouting? All he knew for sure was that Ryou was putting himself in a lot of danger. But there was little he could do about it at this point, nothing except be very alert for any opportunities for escape arising.

The day seemed to drag on forever, or so it seemed to Ryou at least. He was set to mopping the floors of the hallway. As he slowly went about the job, leaving wet, shimmering floors behind his thoughts stayed with Bakura.

It was difficult keeping up the façade of being nothing but a new and jittery employee. He already wished he could just simply barge too that door that hid Bakura from him, take him in his arms and run out of here. But that of course was impossible. He kept in mind what Marik had told him, he had to let his anger fuel him, motivate him, if he didn't, desperation would take over all too easily.

When finally the day was over and they could go home Ryou thoughtfully walked back to the one-man apartment they had hired for him, watching the rising sun as he went. He arrived back at half past five and knew that in half an hour from now his friends would contact them in the only way they could be sure that was safe.

Indeed, at six o'clock sharp Ryou found a familiar presence caressing his mind. _Hello Mai._ He greeted her softly, smiling when her energy seemed to wrap around him protectively and he could feel her worry. _And before you ask, yes, I'm fine._

_**I can tell and for that I'm glad, no suspicions, honey?**_

He smiled at her concern. Honey? Who other than Bakura had called him honey since his mother had passed away? _No, nothing at all, I'm beginning to understand how they keep this hidden. I'm being kept small, the guy in charge of the cleaning groups is a real asshole. Every other sentence he kept repeating that they didn't like meddling, that I wasn't to tell anyone and so on._

_**Plain conditioning, it's a sad thing so many people are intimidated by it. Once an empire is this big no-one dares to revolt anymore. Did you pay attention to all the signs I taught you?**_

Ryou's cheeks were suddenly a flaming red and try as he might he could not hide the spark of shame flashing in his mind. Yes, upon entering and talking to Shiroyama he had paid attention to all the little signs that would point towards suspicion but once he had seen Bakura…well, keeping himself together had been difficult enough.

_**You didn't. **_It wasn't a question and it wasn't even mad, more resigned and he could feel her worry rising.

_I did! Well, in the start anyway but…but then I saw Bakura._

The mixed emotions that jumped over their link from Mai's side made Ryou feel as though someone had just electrocuted his brain and he had to grit his teeth against the dizziness but did not tell Mai to calm down. His own reaction had hardly been any better.

Eventually the feelings calmed and Mai's voice was in his head, sounding a bit feeble. _**You saw him…already?**_

_Yes, but I'm sure it wasn't deliberate because they know my identity or anything._ He was quick to reassure her. _He's okay Mai, he looks tired and his hand was bandaged, but he looked as fine as he could in that environment._

He took a deep breath, steadying himself to tell her what he had learned. _They keep him on one of the lower floors, in the middle of the building, so if he escapes he'd have a long route ahead of him before ever even reaching the surface. Guards are put up here and there, a lot of them just standing their looking fierce. He's kept in this little apartment that looks tidy and comfortable. I know because they showed him to me because they had to clean his apartment, he stood there accompanied by five soldiers!_

He stopped for a moment, trying to get a grip on his emotions, no need to bother Mai with him being overly emotional. _They even gave him a window, though that's weird, we were underground but I could swear I saw farmland through it. I can't be sure, they didn't let me in the apartment._

_**Probably a projection or something. **_Mai finally responded, sounding even more feeble and yet he could feel her hope and he didn't hesitate to shove his own forward. Mai deserved having someone that cared too, he hoped the others took good care of her. _**Ryou…did he recognize you?**_

_Yes. _Ryou said with finality._ They made me wear one of those deflectors so he couldn't reach out to me, but it was in the way he looked at me. In the beginning he was doubting, I guess he must've thought if his mind was playing tricks on him. But at some point I was told not to be nosy again and I responded to that question. When I answered and looked at him I knew…I knew that he knew._

_**I'm glad for that, well, nothing I didn't expect…but still.**_

Ryou smiled. _I know, but Mai, have you heard anything from Mana yet?_ He asked, worried for the girl. She was as good as a stranger to him yet throwing herself in the firing line all the same.

_**She is fine, I reached out to her earlier and she's very optimistic, well, she always is, I suppose but still. With the access she got she says that in a few days time she should gather enough information.**_

Ryou gritted his teeth. _That long?_

_**I know sweetie, but remember she's physically hardly in a safe position. **_Mai reminded him.

He nodded, forgetting she wasn't there of course but Mai felt his reaction all the same. _Listen Mai, I'm going to get something to eat, I need to be alone for a while in my head, I'll talk to you again tomorrow?_

_**Obviously, you rest up Ryou, hopefully this nightmare will be over soon.**__** Be safe.**_ With that he was given one last gentle caress to his mind before she gently retreated.

The following night Bakura found himself wanting to pace through his apartment. Yes, had he been in no danger he probably would've done just that. But as it were he _was_ in danger and by pacing and showing his agitation he would put Ryou in greater danger as well, that was unacceptable.

So instead he found himself sitting stoically on his couch he just stared ahead, hoping

that no-one would suspect what was going on. It aggravated him that he was so utterly helpless to help Ryou or any of his friends in any way, instead he just had to sit here and wait.

His thoughts were with all of his friends and Ryou in particular now more than ever. Where was now? What was he doing? How was he feeling? Yes, the fact that despite yesterday he still had no answer to that last question bugged him beyond belief. In fact, his agitation over not being able to reach out to others using that excellent sixth sense vampires possessed had been steadily growing.

He didn't like to admit it, but not being able to use his sixth sense was distressing, frightening even. It was like suddenly being blindfolded for days on end. This sense had been a part of him for so long, a sense that was as important to him as sight or sound. Without it, strangers became stranger and masks and facades impossible to see through. He could not remember ever having felt like this, the days of his humanity too far behind him for that. It made him wonder how humans lived without it.

His mood, that had been low ever since his captivity, spiralled down even further. He however gritted his teeth, refusing to let himself be cowed by his environment and captors. Yes, Kaiba would love to see him break down no doubt. In fact he already had, Bakura had far from forgotten how low he had been brought.

Seemingly with a will of their own his eyes were drawn to the creamy coloured carpet. The large bloodstain stood out and no matter how he tried he could not ignore it. The look of it reminded him of the vile act he had committed, of how he had lost control over his body so shamefully. He suddenly shivered, realizing that it could've been Ryou. Would his control have been any better if that had been the case?

His stomach tied itself into knots and his hands balled to fists. What if they found out? What if they made him kill Ryou? NO, he couldn't let himself think that. He had to trust his lover to get him out. He was inventive and persistent and he would be having the support of their friends. Ryou would get this done, though he was far from looking forward to sharing with Ryou how low he'd been brought.

Would Ryou be able to trust him if he told him what had happened here? Or would he find out on his own. He would not and could not keep it a secret once they'd be reunited, but how would Ryou take it that he had killed to survive. Shivers ran down his spine and his stomach tied itself in knots as the shame hit him full force. No matter how he reasoned that it had not been his fault and that the boy had probably been an idiot to work for Kaiba anyway…it was futile. The bloodstain on the carpet reminded him of that.

He was mercifully jerked from his thoughts when he heard the tell-tale whizzing sound of the door being opened. He looked up, eyes locking with Kisara's blue ones, schooled into their usual emotionless state. If only he could reach into her mind.

He sighed when surrounding her guards entered through the door. "Now what?" He asked her, keeping his tone neutral. Through all his thoughts of murder and Ryou he had almost forgotten that she was also part of the ticket that could get him out of this place.

"Today more tests will be conducted." She said haughtily, trying as always to keep up the façade of not feeling intimidated around him. He saw through her, he had days ago.

Bakura stood, seeing no point in resisting or pestering her. He grimaced as he was quickly grabbed and shackled by the guards before he was led out of his cell. "What kind of tests?" He asked Kisara, as had become a bit of a habit between them.

"Ones that will measure your mental faculties." She responded coldly.

Bakura grimaced for several reasons at that revelation. Firstly he remembered the machines used to test his brain activity. With that already done what would they expect from him this time? Possess someone, something? He wasn't looking forward to the prospect of having to force people or animals to obey his every command. It was a rare occasion for him to use his mental talents for something other than hunting when it wasn't on mutually agreed terms.

Secondly he felt mildly disgusted with himself for in some way actually longing for a human victim to possess. No matter how degrading or painful they might make this, it would mean the contact he had been longing for here. A way to see into another's mind and feel reassured by knowing what was going on behind another's eyes.

He sighed gently, deciding not to mull over it too much. What was the use? What will be, will be and he could take out his frustration by being stubborn and trade one-liners with Kaiba. Though as they walked through the long hallway leading to the room where tests were conducted he found himself looking around, paying more attention than ever to any who he saw.

In the hall itself were the usual guards but behind windows –no doubt bullet and vampire proof- he could see the occasional person dressed in lab-coat flash by. But no sign of his lover, brown or white haired.

As they entered once more into the circular room the first thing he saw was Kaiba's gloating face. He returned the smirk with a sneer. "Kaiba, as usual the sight of you makes me want to throw up." He spat. Oh well, that wasn't one of his better retorts, now was it.

Kaiba in turn only gave him a cruel grin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, would be a shame to loose all that blood from yesterday mh?"

That comment rocked Bakura and rocked him hard. The sight of those lifeless eyes, the partially open mouth and the torn puncture wounds in a slim neck rising in him like bile. "Fuck you."

"Rather not. Regardless bloodsucker, let me introduce you to Watari." He gestured at the chained woman who once showed him a shred of kindness and was punished for it.

Bakura had to swallow hard to keep his composure as what he had dreaded now became reality. So that's what he had been saving her for. Well it was better than having to kill her. Maybe, maybe he could get it through to her she shouldn't resist and let go and she would manage without too much pain.

Before he could respond to Kaiba there was a vicious jerk on his chains and he was dragged to a set of chains opposite of the woman. He went through the motions of resisting being chained, just to annoy his captors but this time his real interest lay with the woman as he scrutinized her.

Unlike last time her gaze was not glassy. Whatever sedatives they had given her to keep her quiet they had stopped feeding them to her. He noticed that a drip had been set up through which she was apparently being fed. So she hadn't eaten or drank since she had been beaten up. He noticed that right now she was still wearing a deflector but he had no doubt it would soon come of. He knew that she knew what was going to happen as well, better than him probably, for when their eyes met he could clearly see the terror written all over her face.

He hissed at the scientists as they finished with the chains, giving him enough slack to stand or sit if he chose. God those chains pissed him of, he felt like a circus animal. But no, not now, he had to focus on what was going on now.

He kept his face neutral as Kaiba smirked at him and advanced on Watari. "Now, I think our purpose today is quite clear. We hook you two up to various monitors, you possess her in any way we see fit."

"Don't feel like it."

"Pity you don't have a choice then." Kaiba drawled and gestured at a scientist. Bakura didn't know what would come but he would bet everything he owned it was going to hurt, thus he braced himself. He wasn't wrong and gritted his teeth against the cry that threatened to break loose as the metal chains holding him suddenly were spiked with electricity.

He hissed, it had only been a mild shock but no doubt they could up the voltage enough to kill him if they chose. Not that they would, but that was not the point. "Jeez, physical punishment from afar. I never would've expected it." He jested through gritted teeth.

Kaiba just laughed at him. "Do we have your cooperation or are you very desperate for a new hair-do?"

This time the electric shock did not come from the chains but from the pit of Bakura's stomach. Was it nothing but a play of words, or was there a hidden message to Kaiba's words. Had he found out? He forced himself to look at Kaiba who raised an eyebrow as he didn't immediately answer. No, he was being paranoid, this play on words had been the obvious one, if a bit below Kaiba's usual sarcastic wit.

"If I must, I must." He gritted out, hoping to cover his slip.

Kaiba gave him a long look but apparently let it go for now as he advanced on Watari. He too focussed on her, watching passively as she whimpered. "Please, mister Kaiba, have mercy. I never meant anything bad." She shivered and Bakura found himself pitying her. Whatever her reasons for working here in the first place, she probably didn't deserve this.

He watched in disgust as Kaiba got out a pocket knife and slid through the belt that secured her deflector to her waist. It fell to the ground with incriminating noise and Bakura stared at it realizing that for the first time in many days another's mind was open to him. He could feel it too, that sixth sense suddenly flaring to life from where it had lain dormant. It hurt a little, like opening your eyes in a bright room after spending time in the darkness. He forced himself not to leap into her mind instantly, to stretch his muscles so to speak.

Kaiba though kicked the machine away, forcing another cry from her and then spoke in hushed tones. Bakura strained in his restraints, curious as to what he would whisper to her. "For too long you questioned my ways Watari, you should've known it would cost you sooner or later."

Bakura could only barely hear the words as he grabbed her hair, jerking her head back, and murmured them softly in her ear. The moment was over soon enough though and it was all back to business. They both got neon coloured electrodes glued to their heads and were hooked up to various machines of which Bakura had no desire to know what they were for.

She whimpered, giving him short frightened glances every now and then while he stood strong, refusing to be cowed. When their eyes met at some point though he gave her a reassuring smile but it only frightened her further it seemed.

He had to say that after this he would not likely ever take his mental abilities for granted again. It had been only a few days and yet he had almost forgotten the way her fear radiated of her and into him if he was not careful. He had almost forgotten how intense feeling another's emotions could be if he left himself wide open.

But he was reminded quickly, taking his time to get used to the feel of another in his mind again. He knew that soon enough Kaiba would start demanding and trying things and he would have to comply. He had no desire to end up electrocuted.

Kaiba in the meanwhile smirked, looking down at both captives, one begging the other glaring. This would be amusing, that was for sure. As everything was finally set up to his liking he stood, arms crossed, on a small plateau that gave him a good overall view of things, he began. "Well Morgan, it seems we are all set up. Now, invade her mind."

Bakura looked up, ignoring the woman whose whimpering got louder. "Invade her mind and then what?" He questioned, though he was being petulant he needed to know in order to determine how deep to invade her mind.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. The fucking smart ass, but no matter, he had more painful experiments coming. But he had a point of course. "Lightly, deepening as we give you the orders."

Bakura ignored the grin on Kaiba's lips as he made clear that for all his power he was the one in control. With a sigh he looked at the woman in front of him. She backed of into her chains, mouth forming the word no and her eyes were wild and wide. She was such an easy target, already consumed with terror, but even though she had worked for Kaiba he did not want to hurt her when he could avoid it.

"Fine." He muttered and focussed on her mind. As he slipped inside her mind he could feel her terror everywhere, but confusion as well as he lingered just on the edges of her mind. She was waiting for something to happen, unaware that he was already in her mind. He waited for a few seconds until her emotions got to him. "Will you fucking move along?" He snarled. It was painful feeling like this and her emotions would transfer to him. The last thing he needed was for him to become infected with her negativity in this place, or for Kaiba to find out it worked that way.

Kaiba just grinned. "Temper, go deeper until we tell you to stop. Bakura sighed and did as he asked, gritting his teeth against her emotions, everything doubling in intensity when she began to realize his presence. Bakura could only grit his teeth, trying the best he could to keep calm but eventually he just had to act, he could not go on like this. _**Hush now.**_ He reached out to her. He felt her fear growing and she cried out, eyes locking on each other as she heard his voice echoing in her mind. _**Watari was it? Listen to me, whatever you may presume me to be, I wish you no harm. I merely want…**_

The rest of his words were lost as he suddenly cried out in pain. His back arched as the pain raced down his spine. He had not seen that one coming. He slouched in his chains, only barely able to keep to his feet. Finally, when the pain began to dissipate he looked up at Kaiba. "What the fuck?" He hissed, wanting an explanation for this.

Kaiba in the meanwhile removed his finger from the button that had sent electricity through his captured foe's chains again and frowned at the images he was reading of the computer. Just seconds ago the screen had displayed low amplitude beta waves with readings that were of the charts, now he was back to fairly 'human' readings. So that pain going through his system had broken his concentration so badly he had left her mind, interesting.

But now to answer his foe. "I told you steadily deeper into her mind. Don't forget everything you do is translated on these screens. That sudden peak in your puny brain's activity did not go unnoticed, speak up, what did you do?"

"Nothing." For that he had to endure another shock, he wondered if he'd get a heart attack if they kept this up, but Kaiba would surely be careful with him. That at least he knew for sure. He hissed as the pain dissipated and realized he had no choice. "So I talked to her. She is extremely frightened and her emotions are annoying me. If I am to be of any _help_ you had best give her a chance to calm down." He spat.

Kaiba smirked and looked at Watari. "Tell me girl, is this true?"

She whimpered in response and he gave her an electric shock as well, the scriem piercing his hearing, if they didn't have to speak he would rather gag them. "What did he tell you, Watari?" He drawled.

"He said he wished no harm!" She blurted out. "Oh please let me go! Please kill me instead, I don't want him in anymore, please!"

Kaiba sniggered. "You only have yourself to thank for this, my dear." He said morosely, mocking her and then gestured at Bakura. "You will do as you are told."

"That may be difficult, there is only so much she can take, she's strung out, she'll faint if I push too hard right now." It was partially true. If he was to do anything advanced with her now she might possibly faint. But from simply being in her mind that likely wouldn't happen.

"You're a cheap liar, Morgan." He got down from his plateau. "What's really the matter here?" He murmured softly. "Why this reluctance, does it perhaps hurt to be in a mind so full of turmoil?"

Bakura scowled, trying to not let Kaiba know he was right on the money but the CEO saw through him regardless. "Oh, and I imagine her emotions must have quite the devastating effect on you. We will see what your brain has to say about it, won't we?"

Bakura scowled, hating the fact Kaiba was seeing right through him and smirking as he was. His hands balled themselves to fists as he gritted his teeth, no! He would not let him intimidate him. Just think of soulful brown eyes, happy laughter, sweet smiles. With the picture of his lover on his mind –the white-haired, brown eyed version at least- he managed to get some control again.

He took a deep breath and addressed Kaiba. "Move along asshole. Don't worry, we'll see whose brain is puny soon enough." He hissed the threat and turned back to Watari. "Look girl, this can be easy or hard. You know you're no match so you had best give in and keep this as painless as possible." He called out.

Kaiba sniggered. "Such compassion, such selfishness." He said, his voice dripping sarcasm and it took a lot of Bakura's self-control to not yell and scream at him.

And so the tests continued. He was forced to dive deeper and deeper into the girls mind until his presence had her completely befuddled. Then he was instructed to knock her unconscious. That gave him respite as it took some doing waking her again. He was saving his strength, knowing that soon they'd be upping the ante and indeed her chains were loosened, giving her enough slack to walk a couple of feet if she so chose and several small, mundane, objects were placed in front of her.

Somehow they brought back memories of when he was younger and training his mental capacities with Mai. He remembered how she had instructed him every step of the way while a human friend of theirs allowed them to use her as a guinea pig. It almost made him smile.

He sighed when Watari finally groaned and woke up, the terror instantly back in her eyes though Bakura had noticed she had taken his advice on some level, not putting up a fight in her mind anymore. For that he was glad, he didn't want to hurt her unnecesarily.

In another part of the building in the meanwhile Ryou was sitting in the cafeteria, sipping his tea gently. He was just on break and rather disappointed. He shouldn't have expected to glimpse Bakura anywhere, but still he had hoped for it so much.

He looked at his schedule for the day. He had started out with cleaning windows and it was a tedious job. Kaiba obviously liked windows for they were everywhere, bullet-proof windows mostly. Or experiment proof ones, whichever. They all had a massive amount of finger prints on them anyway.

He looked up as one of his collegues walked in, looking a tad frightened. A look that many employees here, from cleaners to scientists, seemed to be perpetually wearing. "Hi." Ryou greeted him, he had met this man a day before, he couldn't be more than 21 Ryou guessed. "You look stressed." He noted, trying to be friendly with him, trying to remember his name.

John Doe for now nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, well, they put me in this place to clean this afternoon…and it gets me on edge."

"The prisoner's room?" He asked innocently, studying him.

Johnny, as Ryou dubbed him for now, looked up sharply. "You're new here right? So how do you know already?"

"They were cleaning his apartment when I was shown around." He explained.

"Ah, right…does it get you on edge?" Johnny lowered his voice and leaned in close.

Ryou likewise did the same, to create a bond here. "Neeh, he's well restrained right?"

"Yes, but the guards I mean?" His voice lowered even further. "Look kid, take my advice and don't meddle with their business, we all know something fishy is going on, but who asks…well, there have been disappearances. We're the lowest, but we go everywhere and the big one up there knows it. Keep your mouth shut kid."

Ryou fought the urge to laugh. If only this one truly knew. "I will, definitely." He said as seriously as he could possibly muster. "Though what should you be cleaning then this afternoon?" He asked.

"Well." Johnny leaned in even closer, glancing behind him as though he feared he would be marched of by soldiers and put to death in the woods any second now. "There's this laboratory on sub level 3 if you take the elevator. One of those supposed governmental institutions. They run tests there and last time, this prisoner, well, he was running on this machine and they were monitoring stuff. I don't know, it kind of puts me on edge, I don't want to know what's going on there."

Ryou's heart skipped a beat, what an opportunity, he could not let that pass! "Yeah, I understand, but it's okay you know. They wouldn't let us clean there if something too obviously fishy was going on right?" He said reasonably. "Still, I get it puts you on edge. You know, I'm new here and all, I wouldn't mind someone to fall back on, it's kind of lonely." He put out the bait.

"Well, I'm happy to show you around and stuff." Johnny said unsurely, obviously wondering why he chose this line of conversation.

"I'm glad for that, but I'll show you that isn't a one way street. I was thinking, if it bugs you so much, why don't we switch our afternoon shifts. I am set to the toilets this afternoon, not pretty of course, but safe at least. And that way I get to know the building, what do you say?"

The other looked at him with doubt, Ryou could see he wanted desperately to stay away from that place but didn't know if he could get away with this, he needed encouragement. Shrugging he stood, taking a look at their schedules. "I'm sure it's okay, though. I mean, they showed me that lab so it's not restricted." He knew he was pushing his luck and they might be caught but he had to go there, he could not resist.

"Well…alright then, I guess you're right, I've switched before, they don't make a fuss, don't even notice mostly."

Ryou nodded, giving him a smile. "I'm sure it will be alright." He repeated and checked his watch. "Well, I guess I'd best get going and get my stuff ready. I already set everything ready for the toilets. It's in front of my locker, number 23." He told the other man as friendly as he could.

With that he got to it and quickly gathered the stuff he needed before heading out to sub level 3. Nerves ran riot through him as he hurried through the corridor to his appointed place of work. He soon found the place he had to be though. As he walked into the room with his cart of cleaning items none of the scientists took any notice of him at all. Yes, this disguise was quite perfect indeed.

It turned out that he was basically in another, very wide, corridor. Computers were everywhere on the left side with people working on them while he shuffled past them. Behind the computers were angled windows and as he looked through them he realized that a large circular room was beneath them.

He quickly moved on to a less crowded place where no machinery stood and from that relatively private place glanced down as he got out the items required to clean the windows. He gritted his teeth as he could see so many things. More machinery, Kaiba and a strange, long haired, girl by his side. He noticed him smirking and holding an arm around her waist.

Ryou followed his look though and groaned softly at what he saw. Bakura stood, obviously chained, in the centre of the room and was looking steadily at a young woman opposite of him. She was sitting on the ground and brushing out her hair, various other objects such as a ball, a pocket knife and a teddy bear were placed in front of her.

The fact that in this position she was brushing out her hair made Ryou realize exactly what his lover was being forced to do. His manipulative abilities were being tested. He felt his heart clench as he once again saw Bakura, but now in the position that had probably become routine for him.

With some immense effort he managed to keep on doing the windows, glad when the soapy water obscured his vision of Bakura. It was only barely that he was able to keep a straight face though thankfully no-one noticed how down he was. A very strange experience for one who had lived with such perceptive beings as vampires for months.

He suddenly wondered why he was here. Why was he doing this to himself, why change his shift and torture himself like this? Now he was starting down this path it wouldn't stop and he began questioning why he was here to begin with. Bakura was so well guarded, what could he do in this role. Had Mai been right? Maybe he should've left things to Mana.

He gritted his teeth as a cruel tanned face smirked in his mind's eyes. As his mind continued to betray him his thoughts came to him in that horrible voice that had mocked and hurt him so badly. He pressed his face to the cold glass. No, not here, not now. He was gone and he had a Bakura to save. He had to believe, he had to be strong. Groaning he forced away the thoughts of that lonely void where all his loved ones had betrayed him.

Suddenly determined as he forced himself to deal with this later he went on washing the glass, taking note of the size, the position of the machinery and chains, as well as the guards. At least he felt a little useful that way.

The day passed agonizingly slowly for fear of being discovered or questioned about why he had switched, but miraculously no questions came and he was left alone as he finished his shift. Though as he walked back to the village it was not his own apartment he walked to but Mana's.

He knocked and when she answered he didn't wait to be invited in but barged right through. "Well hi to you too." She joked.

"Mana, we have to stop this, tell me please that you have found a way."

She smiled. "Give me one more day and I might have something for you to discuss with the others."

**Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I sure did, though reading back to the beginnings of this story still makes me cringe in horror so bad.**

**Please leave me a review if you can find the time, they are love!**


	50. Escape

**And another update, a week after the first. I'm quite proud of myself for that. Maybe soon Bakura won't be so pissed with me anymore as he finds his way out of this mess...or maybe not.**

Mana smiled soothingly at Ryou. "I know what to do." She told him. The whole rescue party to-be was back at the forest, the factory looming in the distance, light against the darkness as workers were still there. Vampires and humans alike were sitting in a circle, hoping for a way to get their friend back. And Mana seemed to be able to offer it to them.

Mai leaned forward, she looked pale and stressed and Ryou felt for her, even if he was feeling it just as bad. "How Mana, please don't keep us waiting." She said softly and though it sounded dignified enough Ryou knew she was close to begging.

Mana however nodded quickly. "Of course. It's the deflectors." She said and turned round her laptop. "You guys said you would be better able getting in there and beating them if your…" She wiggled her fingers in front of them. "Possession stuff wasn't blocked right?"

Jou had to chuckle even in their current situation. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I figured out, these deflector things, they work on a rechargeable battery. They have a small room in the west wing of the building on the second sub floor, the workers wearing them put them there to charge until their next shift. If we could make sure those things wouldn't be charged we'd be a lot further, right?" She asked for their permission, for all she knew she was doing the exactly wrong thing.

Ryou nodded. "Sounds good, but, there's always guards there, I mean, there's always going to be charged ones and people wearing them."

Mana nodded. "Yeah, but it would make back up hard." She reasoned. "Look, I can make sure those things don't get charged without the people there noticing. I can do that on their system."

"They gave you authorization for that?" Mai asked.

She sniggered. "Of course not, I'm a hacker silly. But look there's more. In the daytime the amount of guards are lower and most of the deflectors charging, so all it takes is for me to linger after working period and do what I have to."

Marik nodded. "And then what, Mana? You suggest we storm the whole damn building at sunset?"

Mana shrugged. "I'm not a soldier." She said. "I'm just doing what I can, but I can tell you when the guards change."

Mai nodded. "What of Bakura's place of imprisonment?"

Now Ryou finally spoke up. "I can help there. I know the route to where they keep him by heart now. As well as the place where they are…doing tests on him." He sighed sadly.

Marik grunted softly. "Tests?" He asked.

Ryou nodded sadly, not having had the chance to tell them yet what they were currently doing to his lover. "They have this woman." He said softly. "And they're making him possess her, if he doesn't obey…" He trailed off, thinking of the sudden jerk of his lover's body that he had witnessed, it was burned in his memory. It had happened just before he'd finished with the windows. As though fate was playing a cruel trick he'd just wiped away the murky soap, getting a clear view. "Then they shock him." He finished softly.

Jou looked the other way for a moment, Marik cursing and the others seemed to sag. Mana felt a bit uncomfortable with it. "Look guys. If we're lucky we can get your friend out soon, right? So heads up!" She said, a fire burning in her eyes and her enthusiasm and determination cheered the vampires as they gladly allowed the emotions she emitted to infect them.

Jou looked up, the fire in his honey eyes matching hers. "You're right, gal." He said. Damn, this was a mess, but they could fix it. He would see to it that his 'little brother' would get back to them.

Mai took a steady deep breath. "So it's time to plan an assault I think." She said, suddenly determined. "We can do this, in a few days we've gotten so much information, now is the time for action, no more waiting."

Sanzo smiled. "That's the way, Miss Kujaku." He encouraged his vampire friend.

"It's Mai, and yes, we can do this. We've fought the hunters for ages, we can bloody do this and we will." She said, suddenly so very determined.

Marik looked up. "So then, what we need first is a proper timing to beat the fuck out of those assholes."

Mana nodded and deftly typed away on her laptop, quickly conjuring up the needed schedules. "Here, I guess the best time you're ever going to get is the changing of the guards at sunrise."

Mai looked at her. "You suggest we flee the place in daylight?"

Mana suddenly flushed red. "Sorry, I forgot."

Ryou mused on it though. "If we had like, you know, a vehicle that could get us out it wouldn't be a problem and the security will definitely be less than at dusk." He reasoned.

Sanzo looked up. "I could arrange that if need be. Another truck would be nice." He frowned, something obviously on his mind. "Though all these soldiers? Will you truly be using them?"

"Distraction would be good. I imagine the chances of success will be much higher with a small group coming in to get what we need. Why? Cover up bothering you, Sanzo?" Mai asked.

He chuckled. "And then some. Though I will do it if required, but I fear an all out battle will not get you in. An operation like this calls for small teams that can make decisions and adapt to changing circumstances quickly. He chuckled at the looks he was thrown. "I served as a lad."

Mai smiled. "I can tell, but I'm not seeing this escape plan with vehicle working. Even then we'd have to run a considerable amount through the sunlight to get off his grounds and on the open road. We can handle the strain of the sun, but it will blind us, those guards would catch us before we got anywhere. It's not doable."

Marik nodded. "Indeed, what we need is a small team getting in." He looked at Ryou and Mana. "And to do that we have to get the guards distracted. As I see it, once we get in the alarm will be raised in one way or another. But our task is to get in as deep as we can before those fucktards realize we're there."

Mai nodded. "Indeed, as I see it, what we need is a larger scale attack from the people we have here, then in the confusion we can sneak in."

Mana suddenly raised her hand. "Maybe the whole shooting thing isn't needed."

Ryou looked at her. "Does it bother you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't like to see people killed you know. This is kind of first time for me too. But you know, then, wouldn't this Kaiba dude, like, suspect that it's only a diversion. They would in movies."

Jou grinned at that. "Yeah, ya got a point there, gal. It ain't worth the trouble if Kaiba knows. And you can bet your ass he knows that we're coming."

Yami looked up. "Then human child, what can you do for us?"

Mana blinked at the odd term he used for her but let it go. Yami creeped her out a little, more than the average vampire did anyway. "Well, I was thinking, I could raise the alarm close to where they'd be guarding. They'd be disorganized and their deflectors wouldn't be working. How's that?" She asked, still a little unsure about her role in this fight.

But Mai brightened. "That could just cut it for us."

And so the discussion between the humans and vampires continued. But with every suggestion spoken the plan grew between them and with it grew their hope that soon they would have their loved one back in their midst. They knew it would be dangerous. But it was well worth the risk. And they were vampires. They had all chosen this adventurous life and they had no issues with that.

But by the time that dawn arrived their plan was complete. The platoon of vampire soldiers would be used, but not immediately. Instead this would be an operation of intelligence and cunning. Tomorrow, some comfortable time after the sun had set Mana would spring the alarm from her workplace.

Ryou would make sure to be close by, with a cunning excuse about accidentally setting of the alarm and at that point the vampires would strike, getting into the door and taking down the guards. Ryou then would direct them towards Bakura's imprisonment or wherever they were conducting experiments on him. However that would be the time that the other vampires would attack to distract the attention further if it was needed.

Then it was a case of getting Bakura out of there as well as Mana. The latter would try to find them as they went. She was in danger, if they managed to track down that she was the one to have sprung the alarm she was in deep trouble. It was prudent that she find safety with other vampires quickly. Thankfully they had a blueprint of the place and they would all know where to go and how to get there. It was a risky plan but the best they would be getting. And as Mana would make sure at her next shift to take care of the deflectors, most of the guards would be vulnerable to a mental attack from their side. Though she kept warning them that she couldn't stop them all, as they were never being charged at the same time and she would only get one shot at this. Yes, one chance and hopefully they would succeed.

So now the moment had come, Ryou thought to himself. Once more he was mopping the floors. It seemed it was all he did in this place. But it gave him the freedom he needed and the excuse he liked space around him had washed well enough with his colleagues. He was amazed by how little suspicion there had been about him.

Were these people here just so blind? Or was it because he had been round vampires for way too long and had gotten used to how sensitive to other's emotions they were? Either way, it suited him fine that his colleagues were either not realizing or turning a blind eye in his case. He deliberately mopped his way towards the entry point the vampires had chosen.

All he could do was try and not look at the guards whenever he passed them. It gave him a rush to think that they were so vulnerable now to his vampiric companions. But they didn't seem to realize it just yet. They were antsy, that Ryou could tell. But they didn't seem to notice that the shell that protected them from the mental abilities from vampires had completely fallen away. Ryou wondered how, having felt so secluded and lonely even when he had worn that thing. Though at the time those feelings had been overrun by seeing Bakura.

Nonetheless it only worked in their benefit. So far he had detected no sign of suspicion whatsoever. But he was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as a high-pitched sound suddenly tore through the hallways, the alarm. His heart-rate shot up. This was it, no matter how nervous he was, he had to do something now. A lot came down to his acting ability here.

He was close to the designated area and wasted no time in hammering in the alarm button covered with glass, the kind you'd usually use for a fire. That done he threw over his cart with water, mops and other cleaning materials, pouring some over his own clothing to make it all look believable. Than he sat down in the mess, one leg pulled up and rubbing his hands at it as though he was in pain.

It took seconds before guards began to stream in but they felt like ages, Ryou hearing his heart beat loudly in his chest. But come they did. Four guards stationed nearby and now the game was on.

"I'm sorry! I set off the alarm." He cried out, clumsily getting to his feet. His eyes switched nervously between the four. Two of them were already poking around the exit carefully while the other two were with him. "Oh, I'm such an idiot, I-I was mopping and I just slipped on the floors and hit the button." He gestured at the broken glass that laid beneath it.

He gave the guards that pleading soft look, praying that they'd fall for his little act. But the guard in question growled, snagging Ryou by the arm. "Get up you little runt." He snarled, before turning to one of the other guards. "You, report an accident." He snapped before turning back to Ryou. "Imbecile, we can't have that sort of mistakes." He said with a contemptuous tone of voice. "Your name and ID, now, and I'll report this to your superior." He threatened.

Ryou however was infinitely relieved, they were buying it. But now the wait was on for his companions to jump to the rescue. "Oh please no!" He pleaded. "It was an accident, I promise it won't happen again. Can't you let me off the hook just this once?"

"You wish you little brat. Screwing up and not paying for it, you fucking brat." He yelled. "I'll make sure that you'll be suitably-"

That was as far as the irate guard ever got when suddenly he stiffened, a glazed look taking over his eyes before he crashed down. Ryou could only narrowly jump out of the way of the large falling body and he almost slipped on the water and soap he had thrown on the ground himself.

He could only stand back and watch as the other three guards panicked as their companion was felled by an invisible force. To Ryou's surprise the three didn't seem to know what it was that had their leader out. But then, they'd probably never witnessed a vampire's mental attack before.

One more went down by means of a mental attack but then his friends jumped out as the other two guards drew their guns, looking around frantically for someone to shoot and Ryou gulped as one gun was aimed at him. But Marik was more agile and quick than people gave him credit for. He leaped out of nowhere, wrenching the gun from his hand and with a powerful blow to the head the guard sagged, unconscious. Ryou could only watch as the last one was killed by Mai as she snapped his neck.

He turned his face away from it, feeling some shock that he'd just seen Mai kill someone without even batting an eye. But there was no time to dwell on it. He was running on adrenaline too now and they had to get to Bakura.

But the others were all in now as well and Mai was turning to him. "Are you hurt Ryou?"

He shook his head dumbly, still trying not to look at the dead guard. "We have to hurry." He mumbled and got to his feet.

Mai nodded at him. "You're right, alright, Yami, you and your team to the testing site. Remember, wait for Mana. The rest with me." She ordered sharply. It was done in a few seconds as they split themselves into two groups, in search for their friend.

In another part of the building though Mana was sitting behind her computer, regulating what was going on. Her eyes flew over the screen. She thought things must have worked for so far there was no alert going up. That meant the deflectors weren't working anymore. But anyone might figure that out at any time.

She was now anxiously working on the lighting. It had to go down as quickly as possible so the vampires had the best chance. But it was dangerous as doing such a thing could be tracked back to her and people knew who was sitting here. Her heart was beating loudly as she was afraid but she got it done. "Yes." She exclaimed softly as suddenly all around her the lights went out, the only light coming from the glowing hands of her watch and the flickering screens in front of her.

But now she had to run for it. She had discussed with them that she might be able to get the doors to Bakura's confinement open but they had assured her they had more physical ways to do that. After shutting down the lights she was vulnerable. The alarm would be raised and the first person who would be looked at, even if they didn't trace it back to her digitally, would be the new person. So she had been told to get out and fast once her job was done. And frankly, now that she was here, in the darkness in this hostile place, she was only too willing to oblige.

She got up quickly from her seat but suddenly stiffened when she heard voices outside the door of her office. Her eyes widened as she overheard part of the conversation. "-new one. Who else."

"True, let's take the bitch down."

For a moment all she knew was blinding panic, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Oh shit, shit, shit. She was going to die! Shit, shit, shit. But the voices faded and she could breathe again, though she was still shaking badly.

But then came a crash, the sound of a door being kicked in and she flinched violently. But somehow the sound awakened something in her. Suddenly the fear in her heart was replaced by adrenaline and a determination to get things done. Shit they had already caught on. That meant they might be going after the others too.

She hadn't thought they'd react quite this quickly. She had to do something and fast or this might go wrong completely. Another crash roused her from her thoughts, she had no time left here. With sudden determination she shut her laptop and holding it firmly under her arm she walked to the door, opening it slightly and peering through. By the sounds of it a room not so far from where she was, was being ransacked. But there were two people with guns guarding the hallway. Shit, well that escape route was out of the question.

Desperately she looked around the room. The bathroom? No, they would surely look for her there. What else, what else? She flinched as another crash, this time of a table being thrown over, was heard. The air vent?

With newfound hope she looked up, only to have her hopes dashed. These weren't the movies, and the small vent might allow a small rodent in, but certainly not a human. Panicking she looked around, hoping for escape when suddenly her eyes fell on the second door.

She almost fainted at her own stupidity but wasted no further time, opening the escape route, literally. She found herself in the open air. This part of the building was not underground and even Kaiba had needed to built fire escapes apparently. She quickly ran down the stairs, her gaze longingly on the forest ahead. She could escape right here and now if she wanted to and the temptation was big. She had done her part, no-one would blame her for leaving.

But two flights down and she couldn't go, she just couldn't. She had to help the others, she had promised them. Above her there was a bang and her heart missed a beat or two. She had to hide! Chance had it she was on a platform, another escape exit directly on her left.

Her heart was pounding as she threw the door open, astounded at her own boldness. Inside yells of surprise and shock came as two secretaries looked at her with eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "Excuse me!" She yelled as she passed them by running. "I'm in a hurry." With that she was out of the room. But now she was running, just running. She didn't know where to, she didn't know what to do. She was no hero, could not anticipate the moves her pursuers would make.

But her ignorance was her saviour as she ran round the large building all feeling for order was lost and she managed to shake of her pursuers for a while. Eventually she stopped running, sinking down to the ground in deserted hallway. As her breathing began to slow and the fear and adrenaline dissipated from her bloodstream her mind became a little clearer. Exactly where was she and how many flights down had she taken? Well it didn't matter. What did was that she had to do something to help her friends and get this Bakura out of here. With sudden determination she turned towards the stairway and she opened her laptop. She had better pray no-one found her now. But even if they did, at least she had two directions to run into, and fire escapes as well. She could only pray that was enough.

In the meanwhile the two groups that had split up in search for their friend had also ran into trouble and realized that Kaiba, or at least his security staff, were on to them. Mai cursed when she, Ryou and Jou ran straight into a group of security guards. It was only in the nick of time that they dove out of the way of the volley of bullets being fired their way. The bullets ricocheting of the walls, the very sound of it sending shivers down her spine. That was close.

Jou particularly hissed. He had dragged Ryou to safety by his collar but the boy was no fighter. Shit, this wasn't good. He turned to the boy. "Get in some cover and act innocent when they see you. Play hostage or something." With that the fight was on though between the two of them they managed to knock a few out and dispose of the rest. But they were going to have to fight their way through, that much was for sure.

Mai looked at her student. "Come on, let's get these bastards."

Ryou followed the two vampires with a pounding heart, acutely reminded of how unable he was in this company. He was a liability that could not be left behind. All he could do was be quiet and keep close to his protectors, however much he hated the thought. But they were getting closer to Bakura's confinement. Soon…he had to have hope…and soon his lover would be in his arms again. He just had to believe in it, even as new guards stormed towards them now.

In the meanwhile Bakura was pacing his confinement in agitation. He had small injuries all over his body, cuts and scrapes from his earlier scuffle and the many tests conducted. By all means, after everything he should be physically exhausted. But something was up, something that sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was just that he didn't know what it was.

His confinement did not allow any sounds to penetrate through the walls, so he could not be sure of anything. And yet there was this feeling deep inside of him that said changes were afoot. And to add to that... Bakura glanced at the clock. It was past eleven and as of yet the only sign of life he'd seen was Kisara earlier this evening to bring him breakfast.

Normally, he was taken from here at 11 o'clock sharp for his regular tests. He already knew that everything here ran by tight schedules. His mental abilities were being tested more and more rigorously. It seemed unlikely that Kaiba had suddenly lost interest. Perhaps he was merely imagining things, hoping for a way out. But he already knew the others were here. His heart clenched as he remembered his lover, disguised and unable to reach him. He feared for the boy, for all of his friends, if they were planning to get him out of this facility.

He started pacing again, neither the cameras nor his aching body stopping him, he was simply too wound up to sit still. But it was at that exact moment that his heart sank as the sudden, by now familiar, sound of the door of his confinement opening with a soft hum reached him.

He instantly stood still. His head dropped, long locks of snowy-white hair obscuring dark brown eyes glinting in anger. Though at who or what was anyone's guess.

For a brief moment his fists clenched, knuckles turning white. His lips drawn back in an angry smile. But then the expression smoothed, the mask he wore here returning. When he looked up his expression was blank, ready to deal with the young woman who was the catalyst of so much pain.

But his gaze was not met by pale blue eyes desperately trying to hide emotion. Bakura's breath halted as he watched the opened door, the absence of anyone there stunning. His first instinct was to run for it. But he had to use his brain. His gaze shot up to the ceiling, where he knew surveillance cameras were hidden, along with those cursed pistols holding whatever compounds Kaiba desired.

But none were fired. Surely, if this was nothing but a malfunction they would have shot some kind of tranquilizer at him by now? No doubt a door like this opening without proper reason would alert something up there. Kaiba was not one to leave things to chances. Though it seemed odd that if this was the work of his friends that there was no-one here to help him out.

Well, whatever the reason, Bakura wasn't going to wait here. He flew out of his confinement, for the first time in days relishing the sense of freedom, however limited it was. And he was still in danger. He had only his physical strength to rely on. But that was going to be enough. There was no way he was going back to that damn place and he was not alone. Of that he was absolutely sure.

It was a perilous journey. The hallways he was going through all seemed identical save for the signs showing him different directions. Laboratories, testing facilities, restrooms. All flashed past his field of vision. But he could not quickly find an exit.

He skidded to a halt, panting harshly. He groaned gently as he rubbed his temples. What the hell was he thinking? He couldn't just run in circles like a headless chicken. No, he had to get his wits about him and fast too, or he'd be back in his cell before he knew it, properly sedated and with scientific punishment awaiting him. So far he had been spared of any truly damaging experiments, or perhaps it was better to say he had lucked out with experiments going right for him. He shuddered, the picture of the kid he'd killed in his hunger for blood resurfacing. But he pressed it down. No, if he didn't get out now, sooner or later he'd pay the price.

So he stood still for a moment, re-orienting himself. He had to remember what he knew of this building. It was large, that was one thing. But another was that it was deep. He knew he was being kept underground. From times before his capture he knew that the building above was not used for any of Kaiba's questionable activities, but was a centre where he dealt with his legitimate business in the gaming industry.

So his first goal was to find a stairs or an elevator, preferably a stairs. He knew it was probably paranoia, but a stairs would give him a better feeling of control. Stairs couldn't box him in and keep him there until he was marched out forcefully by Kaiba's men. He slowed his running, now alert and taking in everything.

Though he stopped dead when he suddenly heard voices. He inwardly cursed and quickly dove behind a wall. By the talk the men were having they were guards that much was obvious. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying from a distance, but his hearing was acute enough for him to realize the men's voices were agitated and stressed. So chaos had been spread.

But he readied himself, fully prepared to kill the guards if he had too to get past them. His muscles tensed as the group of three approached. Closer and closer they came, Bakura ready to fight if he had to. It would be dangerous, since they had the obvious advantage in any way, but it wouldn't matter. He couldn't hesitate.

But then the guards passed him by, not noticing his presence. Yet, Bakura stood unmoving, his eyes big, unbelieving of what had just occurred. From his hiding spot he watched the men retreat in amazement. It was unbelievable and yet undeniable. As the guards had passed him by he had sensed them, sensed their presence, their anxiousness, their fear of both him and others, probably their superiors.

Suddenly realizing that his strongest weapon could be used again he was emboldened. The three out of sight though he moved on, quiet as a cat as he sped through the dark hallways. Though he pondered on the how of all that was happening. His door opening on itself, the deflectors disabled. But all that aside he was rejoicing having back his sixth sense that he had so sorely missed. The absence of which had left him feeling cold and cut off from the world around him.

But he reacquainted himself with his power to sense the world around him quickly enough and he was on the move again. This time using his mind to sense his way through the building so to speak. It didn't mean he would be able to sense every presence, but it would help him in anticipating an attack.

An attack that eventually did come. Guards were not just patrolling the hallways but also stationary. When he saw a couple standing just ahead he grinned. He could sense them as well, good. This was going to be easy. For the first time in days he reached out to the two men who stood unsuspecting. But soon enough the first guard sagged to the ground. Though the second was now alerted, grabbing his gun but Bakura was already on it.

Eyes narrowed he pushed out at the man. The guard let out a strangled moan before sinking to the floor.

Satisfied Bakura stepped out of his hiding place, relishing being able to perceive the world again. He truly had missed this. He was excited by it. It wasn't the dominance he could hold over others with it. But it was simply that losing a sense was not easy. He was so used to sensing others in that way that going without had hurt him. It was like losing the ability to hear or see for a human.

Though as he stepped closer his heart leaped. It was obvious what these men had been a guarding. Stairs at last! He wasted no time and jumped up the stairs. The first two levels up he found stationary guards. But each and every one of them seemed surprised by his mental abilities and taking them out was no issue. But even so he was beginning to worry. This lack of surveillance, what did it mean? Would all exits end up being sealed?

Suddenly anxious he turned towards the first fire escape he saw. It was more like the door of a vault than an escape exit and as he yanked on the door it did not budge. He cursed. Probably the whole building was sealed of by now. Though as that thought got through to him his heart skipped a beat. His friends, his Ryou, where were they now? He cursed. He almost turned and ran down again but stopped himself. No, he had to find a better way. The outside doors may be locked, but the higher up he came the less protection there'd be. He'd look up a few levels, see if there was anything useful there.

He powered himself up the stairs swiftly, constantly looking around, aware of his surroundings. This was no time to be careless. But he found no more guards to take down on the next flight of stairs. He lurched to a sudden stop though as he found himself facing an unexpected sight. He quickly and quietly stepped back, avoiding being seen by the person sitting on the stairs. She was young, she was alone and she was unaware of his presence. Bakura considered the young woman with the familiar and hated KC outfit for a moment, then began creeping up on the girl

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**

_**Review replies:**_

**Cybergoth: Glad you liked it hon. You're right, it was a bridging chapter, this one as well. But there will be action plenty soon. All my fight-writing skills gained from our RP's will soon be put to good use *cackle*. And miss his white hair, you're not the only one, I think ;)**

**Dragonlady222: Whoah, you're still here. I'm so glad that you are. Thanks for the review! And yes, I hope so too ;)**

**Kiara victory Tatsu****: Now, why didn't I think of that?**

**Suei: Whoah, that is high praise! Makes me feel grateful I decided to return to this story. Thank you for sticking with me so long!**

**Chibi mii: *grin* well you know I live for your approval, hon. I'm honoured that you would read the story from the beginning again. Thanks for your constructive feedback, it's always welcome. And just you wait. This chapter and the last was still written quite some time ago. The next installment should, hypothetically, be even better. For sure it's one I'm enjoying writing.**


End file.
